My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: The Elements of Harmony are stolen by a mysterious figure, a portal left behind that leads to a strange and bizarre world... Join the Mane Six as each one of them take their hand at uncovering the mysteries and overcome many dangers with new friends and new enemies! AN:Due to the nature of JoJo Bizarre Adventures this is rated M for a reason. Please keep this in mind as you read...
1. Introduction 1

Twilight Sparkle had a rough start today. First she wakes up to Spike moaning loudly about a stomach ache and then of a things to happen today, the Elements of Harmony were stolen! The Mane Six all gathered not too long after on request from Princes Celestia herself. As they all made their way to the throne room they couldn't help but wonder who could possibly be the culprit.

"I can't believe each and every one of them was stolen! How could this be possible?"

Twilight asked her friends. Applejack spoke up with what she thought of the situation at hand.

"It's a real mystery for sure! We've gotta find 'em, and fast."

Pinkie Pie hopped along with the group and giggled bubbly.

"Maybe it was a maniac? Or maybe it was a menace from far away, and we've got to go after them!?"

Rarity would usually grin at her friends excited antics, but this was a pressing manner.

"All Six, simply, vanishing? It doesn't sound right at all!"

Rainbow Dash floated alongside the group and spoke her mind as well.

"How'd no one see the guy who did this? I bet it was Discord!"

Fluttershy spoke softly as she glanced over to Rainbow Dash.

"I don't think so, he did say he turned over a new leaf, and hasn't done anything so far."

"I'd still go and knock him around to make sure."

Spike, still holding his stomach and wincing in pain, decided to bring up a fair point.

"Well you can't exactly do that without the Elements, can you?"

Twilight turned and sighed.

"I'm just as confused as anyone, but maybe Princess Celestia knows what's happening, she always does."

They entered the throne room where Princesses Celestia and Luna resided. There the ponies approached and respectively bow, with Pinkie waving enthusiastically. Princess Celestia smiled and stepped down from her throne, the ponies lifting themselves up and ready for to listen.

"I'm glad you're all here. As you all have realized, the Elements of Harmony have vanished. Unfortunately they've been stolen by somepony we haven't seen before."

Princess Luna followed her sister with a slight limp and picked up where she left off. She looked tired and somewhat beaten.

"A gold pony in odd clothing had done the evil deed. He escaped and made sure he left his mark. Many of our royal guards are injured as we speak, even Shining Armor."

Twilight eyes widened at that. Her brother had been harmed by this intruder, now it was personal. Luna continued with a lowered head and a sigh.

"He was powerful, even for a Earth pony. I've never seen anything move like he did. We did receive a name due to his assumed narcissistic nature of boasting in the third-person."

"Dio Brando."

Twilight had a name now, and a feature to go on. Rainbow Dash beat her to the punch by speaking first.

"So we have to look for a gold Earth pony with a large ego and a stage name? Got it!"

"Wait Rainbow Dash, we don't know where he even went."

The Princesses looked at each other with great concern and back at the ponies. Celestia took the lead.

"He left through a portal... It's unlike anything we've seen before."

Everyone followed outside to the plaza. At the center was a green and black swirling vortex that hummed quietly. It looked like it was torn into reality and twitched sporadically every few seconds.

"He leaped in here after tossing each individual Element inside before leaving. It came in bright flash of light.."

Luna looked down somewhat dejectedly.

"I was there, and could have struck him down, but I didn't want to risk destroying this hole and losing the Elements. I attacked, but he defended... Quite well. Even when I did use my magic. He was simply faster than anything I've ever seen."

Celestia turned to the Mane Six with a serious demeanor on her.

"Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, we need to get the Elements of Harmony back. Who knows what vile plans this, Dio, could be?"

The entire gang nodded with Twilight giving a salute.

"We'll get them back in record time, Princess Celestia."

The young alicorn took a deep breath and jumped in, her friends following her, and Spike holding onto her mane as they leapt. Inside seemed a chaotic storm. A mess of dark clouds and odd swirls like mixed paint coming together like mud running down a dirt road as it rains heavily. Then she felt an odd sensation in her body. Everyone who leapt in did. Twilight and Spike could hear the confused and somewhat pained moans and groans of their friends surround them in a echoing effect. The oddness and uncomfortable feeling neared that of pain. Then everything went black and quiet...

* * *

 _Rarity_

She had woken up in some alley in a strange town, feeling quite strange herself. Then she came to a horrifying discovery. She wasn't a pony, she was... Something else. Something different. She looked down and at her strange new limbs, and let out an ear piercing screech. She then covered her mouth as she noticed the strange inhabitants of this awfully deranged world. She came to a conclusion rather quickly that the portal must have changed her appearance. She tried to get up using her new fingers, and leaned on the wall using her wobbly legs to move forward. As she made it to the end of the alley she tripped and was headed to the ground, but something stopped her from making contact with the pavement.

"Whoa~ there. You alright lady?"

It was a young voice, with an odd charm to it. Rather uncanny. She looked up at the person who caught her and laid eyes on a most interesting sight. One of the non-ponies with a well structured face and simply the most unique hairstyle she had seen.

"Goodness me... Yo-your hair..."

"Huh? What about it?"

"It's enchanting!"

"..."

He went from giving her a slight cold stare to a warm and cheery smile, even giggling as he rubbed his neck.

"Well, I try to keep it prim and proper, y'know? Gotta stay fresh and stand out from the crowd."

"Oh my, with something like that you stand out like a bright star in dark sky!"

"Aw, quit it- Hey is it me is your hand glowing?"

She did notice that she was holding onto something. A dark green glasslike shard with a black swirling in motion within. Upon gazing at it she saw Princess Celestia inside of it.

"Princess Celestia!"

"Princess Whatsia?"

* * *

 _Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow Dash found herself flown from the weird and zany portal, hitting cold stone floor. She felt different. She didn't have wings, or hooves, none of her prized looks from what she could tell and almost went into a panic. She looked down her new body with a frightful tone. She couldn't se much but what she saw terrified her. It was one thing to be in a dark dank cell, it was another thing to have a completely different body.

"Oh no, oh no, no no no, Ohhh no! Where're my wings, where. Are. My. Wings!?"

She then smelled something bitter, smoke, and felt something watching her as she heard a voice with a deep tone behind her.

"Yare Yare Daze. First an evil spirit, then a girl comes flying from walls. What's next, a chicken on fire?"

"Huh!?"

She turned to see a someone like her. A man in the dark looking at her as he laid back, relaxed on the cell bed, and wearing a hat that seemed to merge with his hair. The blue eyes were cold and lacking in any emotion. There was something sticking from his mouth the tip was burning.

"Oi, girl. You alright? You seem out of it."

"Out of it? I'm completely, absolutely, lost at the moment! Where am I- What am I!? W-What're you?!"

"Huh? What are you, crazy? Then again, maybe I'm being crazy, must be seeing things. Probably that evil spirit."

"Evil what?"

She tries to stand on all fours but finds it difficult. Her hind legs are much longer now. The man spits out whatever was in his mouth and crushes it under his foot. He walks out in the dim light from outside the cell. He's tall, and big, and wears a trench coat that ends at the calves with a stiff collar and a gold chain attached to his left side of the collar. Two belts with a flashy design of tessellated triangles and dark navy blue pants that match with the visored cap and coat. The cap has a gold ornament and a small golden rectangular piece that's designed into a palm. He offers a hand to her as she looks up, struggling still.

"Hmph, you can't be serious. Do you need help getting up?"

"H-How're you standing like that?!"

"It's easy... You don't know how?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE-"  
"Okay, okay, I got you."

He knelt down as she grabbed his hand and almost lost her balance completely. He hoisted her up and nearly hugged her. He pushed her away slowly and held both of her hands as her legs shook like leaves. She was not used to anything like this at all. The man shrugged.

"Wow, you really don't know how to stand, that's kinda funny."

"So it's funny to make fun of someone for not knowing something?"

"Only if it's something so basic as standing and if they don't have a disability. See? You're doing fine."

She was getting used to it after awhile. She let go of him and stood on her own for a good few moments before attempting her first step, which led her to fall onto the arms of the stranger again.

"This could take awhile..."

"Yare Yare. And your hand is glowing."

"Huh?"

She looked at her left hand notices she was holding something the entire time. The two look into a shard of the portal as Princess Celestia can be seen from inside.

"Princess!"

"Is that a horse-"

* * *

 _Pinkie_ _Pie_

Pinkie finds herself thrown from above the sky and feeling very not haha funny. She lands in a dumpster and pokes her head cautiously. She looks at her new fangled body and is freaked out about it. She stumbles out of the dumpster and tries to stand up, but then she notices a scene before her. A giant of a person like her, another one but with chocolate brown skin, and two of those non-ponies one the ground groaning. The big one runs over to her. He was pretty muscly and fancy dressed. Hair jutted out like brown soft spikes and had light green eyes. He was curious, and spoke with a pretty solid voice. Not too deep but not at all light,

"Yo~! What's the problem with you? You don't look like you're around here."

"That's cause I'm not! Hey, how come you can walk and run like that?"

"Huh!? That's the stuff you learn as a baby! You don't know how to use your legs? For real?"

"Well not like you! Duh, I'm struggling here, help me out!"

"Yeesh, you're so loud, fine fine. See you have to put some weight on them than balance yourself out. Like this."

He adjusted her legs a bit with his hands than stood back up, holding her shoulders until she could stand on her own, which took a good minuet. Then she grinned brightly and began to hop around.

"Yeah! I did it, we did it, woo!"

She promptly tripped on a glass bottle of cola and fell face first on top of one of the downed folk. She got up with wobbly legs but regained her balance. The giant gave her a thumbs up as the smaller one looked at the both of them like they were loons. Then she noticed her hand was glowing.

"Huh? Oh, what's this?"

A shard of the portal was in her palm. Princess Celestia soon appeared inside. Pinkie gasped as the giant looked over her shoulders.

"Is that a horse with a rainbow mane?"

"Yeah! Princess Celestia, you don't know her since she's from a different dimension."

"What~!?"

The boy shook his head and sighed.

"Is everyone in this town plain kooky?"

* * *

 _Applejack_

Applejack woke up in a bed to a foreign room. She felt weird, and attempted to get up but stop as she noticed her new body. She decided to rather than freak out, she would try to think about this, calmly. She glanced around the room confused, her hat on a desk nearby, and then the door opened. A person with a weird hairstyle with two buns and a pony tail of a different color came in with a surprised face on.

"Oh, you're awake at last, huh? Took you long enough."

"I... Don't know what's goin' on here."

The non-pony walks over to her and sits at the foot at the bed.

"Me and Mom and found you out on the road knocked cold about an hour ago. You seem fine and dandy now though. You were mumbling something in your sleep."

"I-I uh, I sleep talk sometimes? It's a bad habit I got, y'know?"

"I hear ya. Hey, Mom's done with making lunch, you wanna come down and have a plate?"

"Well I can't say no to a free meal! Thanks!"

She attempted to get out of bed and managed to keep her balance upon standing up. She even made a few steps before having to lean onto the desk. The host got up and was ready to aid Applejack. Applejack got her hat and put it on with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks for takin' care this! We'd better get on down there for some grub. I'm starvin'!"

"Hey, what about that weird rock on my desk? It was under that hat. We found it in your hand."

"Wait what now?"

She looked back at the desk and sure enough, there was a shard of the portal glowing. As Applejack picked it up there was Princess Celestia inside.

* * *

 _Fluttershy_

Fluttershy woke up to a frightful discovery. She wasn't a pony but something else. She was on some hill that lead down to a river and was right next to a town. No it was in town. She began to crawl around before she found a frog hopping along. She smiled and spoke out to it.

"Oh! Why, hello there. I'm Fluttershy. Who're you?"

To her surprise it didn't respond, rather, it kept hopping away. She followed it until she heard yelling right above the hill in a park. Two non-ponies were having a disagreement it looked like. One wielded a sharp looking shovel and pointed at the other one aggressively. The frog began hopping up the unarmed one's leg. He had golden hair with three doughnut like holes at the front and a ponytail at the back. He seemed calm, serene even. The other one had a teary eye and noticed the frog.

"What's that...? Stomp it flat!"

"Huh? When did this frog return? Hey! This has nothing to do with it. It just wants to return to me. Please don't be aggressive towards it..."

"I told you to stomp it, and I told you to give me my money! You really wanna resist? You're standing up against Leaky Eye Luka!?"

"The frog can think by itself. It has its own will. You better stop it! I can't kill a frog..."

The one with the shovel glares at the golden haired boy. Then he snaps, swinging it.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING! I CAN KILL THIS FROG WITH THIS BLOW!"

He didn't bother defending himself, and took the full force of the hit, as did the frog. However both of them were just fine. The once calm boy suddenly gave a look full of utter anger and even distain.

"But it has its own **life** , and is trying to protect itself... This doesn't belong to me anyways."

He held up half of an object. Half of the Element of Harmony, Kindness.

"Didn't I tell you to stop? It doesn't follow what I say..."

The one with the shovel, his head begins to cave in on itself, as if he was the one hit with the shovel instead.

"Your attack will be deflected towards yourself. So please don't make me repeat myself a third time, it's..."

He turned away from the falling man. The frog disappearing in his hand as he suddenly had a suitcase.

"Useless."

As he began to walk away Fluttershy was rather shocked by the display, but moreso that this one held only half of an Element of Harmony. She kept to herself and decided to try and follow him around. He stopped and looked dead at her. He began to walk over to her, much to her dismay. She was panicking, and used the hill as cover. 'Maybe he didn't actually see me?' She thought to herself. Then she looked up as a shadow came over her.

"Excuse me, but I feel like... This belongs to you."

He offered the Element of Harmony over and she attempted to work her fingers. She does a poor job of grabbing it, but still managed to do so.

"The frog... It enjoyed your company. You're a good person."

"I-"

She didn't know how to respond. He stood up and began to walk away. She tried to stand up like him but fumbled and fell on her stomach. She groaned and pushed herself up, but still couldn't stand. She looked up and he was back with a hand stretched out.

"Do you need help?"

She wasn't used to ponies outside of her friends looking out for her. So it was an odd feeling for this stranger of another world to simply give attention to her. She was very cautious. This one was dangerous. But he respected life. Thoughts running through her skull for what seemed like an eternity before she took his hand. He lifted her up as she stood on her own and gained a sense of balance.

"Thank you."

"Your hand is glowing. There's life coming from it..."

"Huh?"

She noticed she was holding something and opened her palm. A shard of the portal laid there, with Princess Celestia coming into view. The two merely stared at it in silent awe.

* * *

 _Twilight_ _ Sparkle_

Twilight woke with a slight headache. She rubbed her hands with fingers... Fingers. 'Oh boy' she thought. However she was not at a high school, but in front of a rather large mansion. She felt a hand and weight put on her side and turned. There was a boy in a purple and green clothes that looked to belong in the late 1800's if the high school history books were anything to go by.

"Whoa! Where do you think we landed this time, Twi?"

"Sp-Spike!?"

"Yeah, who else- Whoa, where's my scales?"

Twilight stood herself, having been human before, and noticed her own change in wardrobe. It was no ball room gown, but it did have a violet and pink color scheme. A star patterned long sleeved blouse with white frills around the collar and ends of the sleeves. A short dress that ends below the knees and black stockings with brown leather shoes with no laces.

"This isn't what I was wearing last time, was it?"

"I-I can't remember!"

Just then they noticed a glow inside of Twilight's fist. She opened her palm to see a shard of the portal, and a image of the Princess appearing within, concerned and confused.

 _"Everyone? Can you hear me?"_

Twilight answered as the voices of the other Mane Six were also present with the same muffled echo effect.

"I'm here!"  
 _"I_ _can_ _hear_ _ya,_ _Princess."  
"I'm_ _here_ _with_ _a_ _guest,_ _friends."  
"Present_ _and_ _accounted_ _for!"  
"I'm_ _here_ _and_ _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _be!"  
"..._ _Present."_

 _"This_ _good_ _news._ _I_ _can_ _communicate_ _with_ _all_ _of_ _at_ _once._ _It_ _seems_ _you've_ _all_ _been_ _thrown_ _into_ _one_ _different_ _word,_ _but_ _at_ _different_ _times."_

"Different times? That would explain the dress..."

 _"Upon_ _discoveries_ _we_ _may_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _find_ _the_ _Elements_ _of_ _Harmony_ _faster._ _I_ _can_ _see_ _them_ _from_ _the_ _main_ _portal,_ _like_ _beacons._ _It_ _looks_ _like_ _everyone_ _but_ _Twilight_ _has_ _them..._ _Fluttershy_ _,_ _it_ _reads_ _you_ _have_ _three_ _of_ _them?"_

 _"I'm_ _sorry... It's_ _in_ _two_ _pieces_ _now._ _I_ _only_ _found_ _it_ _thanks_ _to_ _this_ _nice_ _stranger."  
"I_ _don't_ _have_ _my_ _Element_ _at_ _hand_ _actually-"  
"Mine's_ _nowhere_ _to_ _be_ _seen_ _either._ _I'm_ _trying no_ _to_ _look_ _crazy_ _here_ _talkin'_ _into_ _a_ _rock."  
"I'm_ _in_ _a_ _cell_ _with_ _some_ _really_ _weird_ _mystery_ _guy!"  
"I'm_ _with_ _some_ _giant_ _two_ _legged_ _person_ _with_ _a_ _lot_ _of_ _attitude!"  
_ "I-I'm sure mine is close by as well!"

 _"You_ _all_ _have_ _someone_ _with_ _you?_ _Try_ _holding_ _up_ _whatever_ _it_ _is_ _you're_ _all_ _using_ _to_ _communicate_ _with_ _me_ _up_ _to_ _them."_

All the Mane Six raised the shards up. Twilight raising it to the mansion found a solid color outlining a body within. They were the same color as the Element of Harmony, Magic. Rarity raised it up to the stranger with the odd hair and found out something rather strange. Through the stone he was the same color as her Element of Harmony, Generosity. Pinkie Pie tells the man to hold still and looks at him through the shard. He was covered in color of her Element of Harmony, Laughter. Rainbow Dash sighed and did as she was told. The man was the same color as her Element of Harmony, Loyalty. Fluttershy also held up the hard at the weird boy and found him to be the color of her Element of Harmony, Kindness. Applejack did the same and looked at the girl through the rock. She was the color of her Element of Harmony, Honesty.

 _"Oh_ _my..._ _Could_ _it_ _be_ _these_ _people_ _are_ _the_ _beacons_ _I'm seeing._ _It's_ _hard_ _to_ _tell._ _Please,_ _do_ _your_ _best_ _to_ _see_ _if_ _you_ _can_ _gain_ _their_ _favor_ _and_ _aid_ _you_ _in_ _finding_ _the_ _Elements._ _It's_ _important_ _th_ _-_ _"_

The image faded and the voices couldn't be heard, Twilight groaned in anger, and plopped down on the dirt road to the side of the gate, hugging herself to keep warm from the snow. Spike gave a concerned look and sat next to her.

"Well, at least we know what we're doing, sorta. It could be worse!"

His eyes widened as he belched with a green flame shooting out and a note falling into Twilight's grasp.

"A royal letter? She can still send these! Good, Spike, don't you know what this means?"

"Uhm, we're still somehow connected to Equestria?"

"Exactly! All hope of communication isn't lost!"

Before she could read the letter the gates opened, and a tall well dressed and powerfully built man came out and looked down at her in surprise.

"Excuse me you two, but I must ask, what are the two of you doing out here?"

"Us!? Oh, uhm, just reading a letter we got from a friend!"

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to do that in your home?"

Spike jumped up and gained the gentleman's attention by waving his hands.

"W-We come from a far away land, and all we had were the clothes on our backs, so uh we're homeless!"  
"Spike!"

"Is this true, young lady?"

She had to think, but she did notice Spike winked at her, and Princess Celestia did request that she stay with anyone who were like a 'beacon'. She decided to roll with it. It wasn't exactly a lie, so it had to have been harmless.

"It's true. We just arrived here, but nowhere to go, do you know any place we could stay?"

"By all means, our mansion has more than enough room for two children, what luck I happened upon you before I went on my morning walk! Ah, how uncourteous of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jonathan Joestar, but you can just call me JoJo, everyone does."

Twilight got up and smiled with a hand out.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend, Spike."

"Nice to meetcha!"

JoJo smiled back and shook her hand.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance! By all means, come in. Father isn't the healthiest at the moment, but he does enjoy guest."

As the trio went past the gates a blonde man of a similar build to JoJo. Golden hair with translucent alabaster skin and high quality nobleman clothing with feather cape mantle. His eyes were piercing bronze, and his smile, soothed the two. It was a living contradictory in front of them JoJo grinned and bid the man good day as he passed them. Twilight couldn't help but be suspicious of him.

"Who was that?"

"That is my adopted brother, Dio Brando. He's been here for quite sometime, and has become like a true brother to me, despite our rocky start."

Twilight and Spikes eyes widened as they heard the name. That was the one they heard stole the Elements. They said nothing but silently agreed to talk about it after being alone and notifying the Princesses immediately. Upon entering the mansion they witnessed a beautiful manor with multiple artifacts and paintings on the walls. A stone mask lay near a fireplace and next to it... The Element of Harmony, Magic. JoJo escorts them in but their eyes are glued to the Element. JoJo noticed this and motions to it.

"Ah! I see you've taken noticed to one of our more recent findings of the mysterious world we live in. Dio brought this with him when he and I were merely boys. Father and I were quite interested in it. Sometimes it will glow upon touch... Or, well my own touch."

"Wait, it glows when, you, touch it?"

"Yes, indeed! It's most fascinating."

They walk over to the wall, JoJo taking it down and showing it to Twilight, indeed the gem inside glows as he touches it. The two let out a 'whoa' in surprise.

"You seem enthused about this crown, I can't help but feel... Like it should be yours. Do you know of it at all?"

Twilight and Spike glanced at each other before nodding to JoJo.

"It's a really important artifact that was, lost, a long while ago."

"Yeah, kind of a bizarre story, really!"

JoJo's eyes widen but he offers a chair for the two at the desk right next to him and below the Stone Mask.

"Please, by all means, start from the beginning."


	2. Introduction 2

_Rarity_

Rarity let out a groan at the shards sudden inactivity. Then she noticed the man that was before her and chuckled nervously as he was wide eyed.

"So~ you're probably wondering what's going, right?"

"It'd be nice to know, yeah."

"Well-"  
"Actually, hold up. I'm on my way to school for the first time so why don't you tell me on the way there?"

"Of course darling, wouldn't want you to be late."

She did her best to mimic him upon how to walk and soon found it easier than expected.

"So, what's that thing in your hand?"

"I honestly don't know. I think it's a fragment of way back home."

"Home, huh? Yeah I can tell you ain't around here. What was that uh, talking horse? That was weird."

"I- Well, hm... How do I put it? It's a magic stone that let's me talk to my friends from far places! Like a phone, and the image is uhm, like a caller id! It's just there to help you know who it is. It's state of the art so I'm still adjusting to it!"

He looked at her in shock and let out a gasp.

"That's amazing! How'd you even get something so fancy!?"

"Where I come from, things like these are more common than would think.. In fact my job back home includes using gems in my some if not many wardrobes and dresses."

"Sounds like hard work, what're ya, a seamstress is the word, right?"

She gave him a wink with a smile as she looked ahead at the street. Coming up onto a fountain and a group of four boys in a similar attire as the one she was walking with. She noticed that he slowed then for a moment and made his way over to the fountain. There was a turtle on the edge. He squatted down and slowly reached for it only for one of the boys to call out to him.

"What the heck are you doing!?"  
"Who do you think you are!?"

He looked up at them with a hint of confusion.

"Well, I was... This turtle looks like it came out of hibernating. And you see, I don't really like turtles, I'm actually kinda scared of them. So, well I was thinking, if I come overcome my fear-"

"I'm not asking about that shit!"  
"Stand up, moron!"

He did so, it was clear he was just taller than them, but not by much. Rarity didn't care, that kind of language was unacceptable. She thought of having a word with the boys, but the look her friend was giving them kept her away, at the moment. 'He won't let them treat him so badly. Will he?' she thought.

"Heh, you're pretty tall for a freshman."  
"Hey idiot, is that how you look at your seniors? Probably thought you were the shit in middle school."

The leader picked up the turtle and shoved in the poor boy's face.

"Greet us first if you're coming to our school!"

The boy raised his arms and looked frightened.

"He..Hey... Stop. I really don't like reptiles... Well, I'm scared of them... A lot-"

"Goddamn! That ain't funny!"

The leader slapped him, hard. Rarity covered her mouth in shock. He had spat some blood from the impact and it began trickling down from his mouth. 'Oh my! That's just senselessly cruel! I've got to stop this right now.' The boy simply bowed respectively to his assailant. The odd behavior stopped her from taking a step. She was utterly confused.

"I'm really sorry! I didn't know that's how things worked in this school!"

"Some kids get sent straight to the hospital after saying. 'I didn't know!'. Just like... You and this turtle."

She started to stomp her way over but stopped at something she didn't think that anyone would do, to stoop so low. The leader of the bullies threw the turtle down right in between them. The shell broken and cracked as a few blood splatter spots got on the bowing boy's shoes.

"You wanna end up like this? Huh?!"

"..."

"Tch! You'd better behave yourself, we'll let you go this time. Take off your school uniform and get outta here! Also, you gotta pay us your respects in cash, not that bowing shit."

"Yes! I'm really sorry."

Rarity was shocked at this. She simply couldn't watch anymore of this heartless bullying. The leader kept on going with his terror.

"Hey pussy, what's your name?"

"Josuke Higashikata."

The other boys looked at each other.

"Josuke? How do you spell it? S'like 'help'?"  
"Huh! We'll call you JoJo from now on, Josuke. You're such a clown."

"Well... Thank you, very much."

Rarity took her stand and placed herself in between them. She patted herself down and was thankful her outfit had a handkerchief on it already within the shirt pocket, and wiped the blood from his mouth. Josuke smiled at her as she turned around and folded her arms at the delinquents.

"I can't believe all of you. What has he ever done to deserve this kind of treatment? You all just met him! I demand you apologize to him this very instant."

"Hey look, his babysitter's here to help him out!"  
"What're you gonna do? Give us a stern lecture on friendship or some shit like that?"

"W-Well, yes! Exactly that."

The group laughed but then the leader snapped.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? We seniors gotta have respect form the lower classmen! Get out of here already. And you, JoJo, get your clothes off! Or I'll slap that dumbass haircut off of your stupid head! Speaking of which."

He raised a hand at Rarity and brought it down. She had considered the possibility of this but then realized, that was a big hand. She raised her hands up in defense but the blow never came. She opened her eyes and saw Josuke had caught it. No, he was almost crushing the wrist in his grip. The leader cried out in pain and began to slowly lower himself.

"Hey... Senior? What was that about my hair?"

He threw him back, causing the bully to stumble a bit. Then it happened. It was all in a flash, but the bully was struck by some unseen force. His nose was broken, jaw had to have been fractured, even the nose ring was somehow torn off of him as the leader and into his posse. Rarity didn't expect Josue to turn on a dime so quickly. She stared ahead at the odd sight, then noticed Josuke was making his way over to the turtle. He picked it up, and it was suddenly just fine, he put back into the fountain. Facing her she noticed something different from before, aside form his tone of voice. His entire face was completely different before. Pure anger and unbridled fury was painted over it like madman scribbles on the walls of an asylum cell. He looked back at the group of bullies. The leader still on the ground and not up yet. Josuke stalked slowly to him

"First of all, no one ever trashes my hair. Second. You don't hit girls... And Third."

He stomped the bully head, causing his face to meet the pavement once more.

 **"No one, ever, trashes my hair..."**

He took a few steps back and rubbed his hands on his pants. The boy picked himself back up after that, but his face was also different. It was healed... Somewhat. It was flatter now, and gave him a piglike face. The gang was overwhelmed with fear.

"And you made me touch the turtle... Bluh! I didn't want to do that in that first place. Now then, how do you want to die."

They scurried off, fleeing in terror whilst shrieking. Josuke let out a sigh and turned to see Rarity who was looking at him in a different light. She took a step back as he put his hands to his head.

"D'ohhh... Shoot! I lost my temper, again! I'm so sorry you went through that, you didn't have to stand up for me!"

"I... Do you, always get so mad, so quickly?"

"Only about my hair, he-hey look I'm really sorry I almost got you hurt."

He bowed to her and didn't let up. She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a strange person, but you're not bad. Perhaps you should try hitting people softer though... What was that?"

He looked up surprised and open his mouth but jumped upon hearing the water splash.

"Holy- It's that turtle again! Hey wait. If you're from far away, what're you even doing here?"

"Well, I'm looking for an item I heard was in town. It's a gold necklace with a violet jewel. It's very urgent I get that for them."

"Huh... Okay. I'll help as an apology. What's your name?"

"Rarity, darling."

"Rarity huh? Great! It's super sweet to meetcha."

"The feeling is, mutual."

* * *

 _Rainbow Dash_

Rainbow Dash sat across from the stranger and looked down. She was stuck in a cell with some weird thing she's never seen before, her wings are gone, and the only ones who could help her are gone due to the inactivity of the shard. She raised it up to the man again and saw the same thing as before. She sighed and closed her eys.

"Oi. Have you finally calmed down?"

"What'sit to ya?"

"Well I'm not exactly happy having to deal with you as you are having to deal with me. I don't know what you can do."

"I'm the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!"

"She says with no wings-"

"Shut up! I've gotten over that already! What are you even in here for?"

"Oh. You just noticed you were in a jail, and the guy in this cell is prisoner?"

She took a few seconds to process that, but she glared at him with a low snarl.

"If you even think of trying anything, I cave your face in, got that!?"

"Yare Yare, you're hopeless, and to answer your question I put myself here."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm possessed. You shouldn't be around me either."

"Hey you did mention something evil earlier... What's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because, even though we don't want anything to do with the other, I need you."

"Need me? Psh, you're outta your mind."

"I'm serious! Apparently you're supposed to lead me to my Element of Harmony!"

"What're you on about?"

"I-"

"Wait... I don't care."

She growled and got up and pointed at him aggressively.

"Look, buddy, I've got a job to do and your attitude ain't helping one bit."

He sighed and took a swig of a canned beverage. She folded her arms at him but suddenly noticed the random can.

"Whoa- Hold up. How'd get that?"

"What this? You want one?"

"No! Well maybe, but not now, we're in a cell!"

"I told you. I'm possessed by an evil spirit."

"I don't think you know what that means. You seem fine to me."

Then another man's voice called out.

"Like hell he is! You're committing suicide by being in here girl!"  
"How'd she even get in here?"  
"I wasn't looking, is she new?"

"Huh, I didn't notice those guys."

Just then voices were heard outside of the cell. One was gruff and aged, yet strong at the same time.

"He's no longer any of your concern, I'll be taking my grandson home now. Jotaro, it's your grandfather, Joseph. I'm here to take you home, get out of that cell."

She turned and saw the elder man practically looming over them behind the bars tossing two guards out of his way as if they were paperweights. The man let out a hmph and stood up. The cell door cracking open on its own as he walked over to the old man.

"Your grandson? Sorry to have wasted your time, but you can't help me, old man."

"Quit being so damn stubborn boy, your mother's worried sick, come home we've got some things to discuss. Including this evil spirit of yours."

Jotaro held up something shiny. A prosthetic pinky finger. Joseph eyes widened as he looked at his left hand, sure enough half of the finger was missing. The od man was caught off guard but Rainbow Dash saw it all with wide eyes. The cell door closed tightly as he tosses the mechanical limb back.

"Did you even see it? Get out of here old man, while you still have your life. And take this girl with you, she flew out of the wall. She's annoying but I don't think she belongs in here."

"You're the one giving everyone the cold shoulder! It's not my fault you've got a blue ghost doing freaky stuff."

"See what I'm..."

Jotaro and Joseph looked at Rainbow Dash in shared surprise.

"You can see it?"  
"Another Stand User, so soon?"

"A Stand User? What're you two kooks on about?"

"Hm... If she was with Dio, this place would be a wreck."

"Wh- Hey I'm looking for a guy named Dio! He stole something really important!"

She ran to the bars and reached for Joseph, puling him down from his chest to get him to eye level.

"Ya gotta get me outta here if you know anything about him! Please!"

"AH- Calm down missy! I don't think you even know what you're talking about! We could be talking about a different person."

"I do too know! Blonde right? Scumbag that'll take whatever he wants, regardless of others feelings? Very egotistical!"

"... Okay so maybe we are talking about the same man. But I can't explain until I get him out of here."

Jotaro sat back down onto the cell bed and grabbed a comic book to read.

"Good luck with that old man."

"He will not need it. You will."

A figure said behind Joseph as flames shot out and entangled Jotaro, throwing and pinning him to the wall. Rainbow Dash jumped and turned back confused at the sight. The fire burned, but not him. It merely held him down.

"Mister Joestar, I cannot promise his safety, but I can get him out of there."

"That's fine by me."

"I think you misunderstand. I could seriously injure the boy-"

"And I'm telling you I don't care if you cook him well done or make him burnt beef jerky, just get him out of there."

The stranger sighed as Rainbow Dash pulled, pushed, and kicked away at the cell door. Then she looked up and out at the stranger. A red humanoid bird floating above him was the source of the flames.

"Why me...?"

* * *

 _Pinkie Pie_

She blinked at the shard as the voices faded before stuffing it in her hair.

"Well at least I know what to do!"

"Huh!? What's that?"

She turned to the big man and pointed with a bright cheery grin.

"Hang out with you silly!"

"Huh? Oi, Smokey! You know her?"  
"Never saw her in my life. If anything if it weren't for the hair I'd ask if she was your sister."  
"Eh!?"

The man eyed down Pinkie as she copied him, leaning side to side, rubbing their chins, and even turning away to hum in thought.

"I don't see a single resemblance!"

"Me either. But I still need to stick around you! I've got nowhere and no one to go. You'll help me out with that right?"

"Uh, yeah, sure why not? C'mon new girl, we were on our way back to Granma."

"My name's Pinkie Pie, thank you very much!"

"Joseph Joestar, at your service."  
"Smokey Brown, I guess."

"Nice to meet the both of you!"

"Same but uh, we've gotta get outta here quick."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cause I just remembered I lost my temper and I don't wanna be around when those two jerks are awake."

He and Smokey ran out of the alley with Pinkie hot on their trail, eventually passing them and almost getting lost until she turned around and saw them stopping under the train bridge.

"These guys are weird, I like it!"

* * *

 _Fluttershy_

She eeped upon the sudden loss of communication with Princess Celestia and shook the shard up and down in some vain attempt to get it back working. It didn't work. She sighed and looked for a place to put it on here. The boy, surprisingly still there, simply watched her struggle for a few moments.

"... Do you need some help with pockets too?"

She glanced at him and looked down at her attire. She was wearing a thin white open vest with a small pink hoodie underneath and her cutie mar was right on the left breast. She had on green jeans with a pink and yellow flower pattern falling down on the sides of her legs with white sneakers. The hoodie had inside pockets as her jeans also came with front and back pockets.

"Which one would be the best one to put it?"

"Here. Let me see it."

She reluctantly handed it over as he covered it with both of his hands. When the moment he opened them, a small rat is there in it's place. Fluttershy let out a gasp as it jumped down and ran around her. She knelt down and picked it up with a smile.

"Why, hello there, friend!"

She then came to a realization, the shard was gone, and looked up at the boy.

"Wait, what happened to-"  
"I gave it life. It became that rat. The stone had life when you were talking into it, so it should still work like so. I hope so."

"You can turn things into animals!?"

"No. I can give life. It's hard to explain, really."

"I-I've never heard anything like that..."

"Well, apparently you're from another world. I was right here you know?"

She looked down again but he shook his head.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I bet it has to do with that."

He pointed at the Element in her hand. She nodded and looked down at it herself.

"It's a very powerful object... But how did you get it?"

"... I found it a long time ago. I don't know why, but it felt natural for me. I didn't care for it, but I kept it on me a lot... Until now. Maybe I was destined to give it to you."

She was perplexed. She didn't want to be around strangers, but there was just something about this one that simply, soothed her. he remembered that the Princess did tell them to stay by these people.

"Thank you for giving it back. What's your name?"

"Girono Giovanna."

"N-Nice to meet you Giorno. Would you know where the second half is?"

He shook his head and frowned slightly.

"I never thought about it. But it seems highly important to you. We can try and go for a search on it if you'd like."

She nodded and followed him to a café. He had taken money and a transport from the suitcase and left it behind.

"That wasn't yours?"

"No. I stole it from an odd tourist."

"You stole it? That's not good at all."

"I was low on money, and I don't have a job. You're from another world, right?"

"Yes?"

"Here, gangsters are the power, from common thugs to powerful crime lords and mob bosses."

"That sounds awful!"

"You're not wrong but, I have a dream, to change this."

"Change it?"

"Where I'll make things better, not giving drugs to people in trouble, or to kids, or putting down the weak. No. I'm going to become a Gangster Star, and fix things from the top. I'll protect everyone from unfairness."

"So you're going to try and fix crime?"

"I guess so. Yes. By the way, are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"N-No I'm fine."

As they sat down a by a table right next to an alley a small group of girls approached them. Girono himself was sitting almost inside of the alley.

"Hey Giorno~! Who's your friend here?"

"Go away, we want to sit alone."

"But I wanna spend some time with you!"

"Too bad. I'm busy. I can buy you all some tea if you'll go away."

"Please~? It'd make my day for sure!"

Fluttershy was surprised how cold he was to them, but he still thought of them enough to ask for a drink. He paid with with most of the money in his wallet as they left contently. 'Is he always so calm?' she wondered. Then they heard a young voice nearly shout out at them, causing her to jump. They looked over to a very short boy, he seemed almost Spikes height. He pointed at a surprised Giorno with some anger and uneasiness in his eyes.

"You... It's You!"

"Ah! How'd you find me?"

"You actually spent all of my money... Give me back my passport then! And my luggage!"

"I can't. I'm sorry but I already threw it away. Please don't come looking for me again."

He turned and took a single step to run with Fluttershy's wrist in his hand into the alley. The boy pointed and shouted at him.

"I won't let you run this time!"

Girono noticed a heaviness on his hand and looked back as he was trapped. His hand embedded into the wood of the table. He let go of Fluttershy who was worried and confused. They turned and saw a small floating body hovering around the boy. It had turtle like features.

"Wh- This ability. You used it before!"

"What is that thing!?"

The boy gives a shocked expression.

"Wait the both of you can see it?"

The table almost broke itself in half due to the weight. Girono fell to behind the table as a golden fist flew from his body to right under his hand.

 **" _Gold Experience!_ "**

* * *

 _Applejack_

She rolled her eyes and pocketed the shard away as the girl looked at her strange.

"You uh, gonna tell anyone what that was about?"

"Oh, sorry it's my uhm, mom and sisters. They're worried for me, yeah. It's alright though!"

"So... that thing is like a cellphone?"

"Exactly! Hey uh, what's the plan for today anyways?"

"Well it's almost evening, I guess dinner and maybe we can learn where you live so we can take you back home."

"Oh! Well, I'm actually a run away... My family-"

She gulped. This was the hardest thing to say for her, but she remembered what Princess Celestia said about staying close to these people.

"Was awful. They'd make me work day after day and do nothing but slave work for em. It was just..."

She was welling up tears. Sure they were great for putting up the act, but she felt awful talking bad about her family. The girl seemed down herself and went up to Applejack.

"No wonder you were out for so long. Well, you can stay here for awhile then. I could use another friend to help me out in school anyways."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course! I'm not gonna just send you back to a life like that. Usually we'd be suspicious, but you seem honest enough!"

"I-Thanks. I'm Applejack."

"Oh man, they really must've not cared if they gave you that name. I'm Jolyne."

In any other situation she would've fought anyone who'd say that about her name. Still she had to keep up the façade of being from this world.

"S-So what's for dinner, or lunch, whatever."

"We're having some sandwiches with apple pie... Hey how come your name is Applejack?"

"I'm from an appl- broccoli farm. They said I was a sweet kid so they called me that. Yeah."

"You must really hate broccoli then."

"Like ya wouldn't believe."

"I'll keep mom from making anything with them."

"You do that!"

She gave her thumbs up as Jolyne went downstairs. As she left Applejack frowned and facepalmed.

"Aw nits... I actually like broccoli."

* * *

 _Twilight_ _Sparkle_

"It started back in our homeland, there was a theft that took place, this and five other prized items were stolen."  
"And we've been tasked to get them back with out friends!"  
"They could be anywhere, just finding this one so fast, we're really lucky."

"Hm... So I see. I can't say how much I truly believe you, honestly, but I will take your words into consideration. However, I can't help but noticed the odd look you both expressed upon seeing and hearing Dio's name."

"That's because we were told someone named Dio Brando stole all of the artifacts."

"It must be of some coincidence. My brother, Dio, he couldn't have done it."

"I understand. I don't know him, maybe he's a really nice guy-"

"He can be quite the prideful sociopath. However we have been together for nearly seven years. We just finished our college days yesterday."

A nasty yet faint cough was heard from second floor. JoJo went from interested to worried in a flash.

"Excuse me I must check on my father, if I may ask, would you come to visit him."

"Oh we don't want to burden you."

"I insist. This way I can help you get to the bottom of this mystery. Believe me, he would want to greet guests, even in his condition."

The two looked at each other and nodded, going with JoJo reluctantly. As they entered the room they were shocked. There was almost no color on his body, small bags around his tired eyes, yet a proud and prideful smile was on his face. It was as if he didn't know he was sick.

"Ah! JoJo, I see you've brought in guests, come in I don't bite."

He laughs, or rather tries to, and motioned everyone closer. JoJo goes to his side, worried.

"Father, I think we should take you to a hospital now-"

"No thank you! The food and service there is awful, you know this! Everywhere you look, gluten-free, who would want to live in a world like that? Not me if I can help it, back in my day we called them-"

"Father we have **young** guests today."

Oh, close one I must say, you've brought in some interesting friends. Who are you two?"

Twilight bowed respectively as did Spike. The atmosphere was weird to them, it wasn't too tense and the man was rather jovial despite looking like he was on his deathbed. They smiled and answered.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, sir."  
"And I'm Spike!"  
"We're sorry to come in at such an inopportune time sir, really, but we were curious about the uhm artifact your son brought."

"Ah, the Royal Crown? I see no harm in it. JoJo has been studying away at both that and the Stone Mask. Who knows, perhaps the lot of you may uncover something."

He laughs and then coughs once more. He waves his hand away the group, still smiling.

"Don't mind me, I've been through worse, we Joestars are stronger than iron and harder than diamond."

"Th-That's right Father."

"Now then , I am George Joestar, and as you may have already guessed, the master of this manor. But pleasantries and formalities aside, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you sir."  
"Thanks!"

"Come along now friends, we may find something in the family library."

The three had spent a few hours on end in the chamber of books. No closer than they were before. Even when Twilight had explain to JoJo the true powers and name of the Element of Harmony.

"So a powerful, yet non-lethal, set of devices made for vanquishing chaotic influences throughout the land wielded by the equine spirits of the Sun and the Moon. And as tradition you were and five other girls were the next ones in line to inherit such a power?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

"How fortunate for the both of us that you know so much already. I wish I knew such things before."

"Hey, maybe you can tell me more about that weird mask thing then. It's kind of ominous."  
"And freaky. Why're there fangs?"

"I too wonder that, Spike. From the way it behaves, the cause and necessary requirements to activate it, and the obvious design, I can only hypothesize three things. It's the most elaborate form of keeping a mask strapped to ones face, or it's some for of quick execution artifact, or... Well perhaps it can unlock the secrets of the mind."

"Activate? What do you need to do?"

"Ah, here I have some notes I placed on one of the higher shelves."

He used a ladder to get to one of the highest shelves and reached for a book, however he brushed against a book that wasn't pushed in, causing it to fall. Twilight picked it up and found a letter inside.

"Uhm, Mr. JoJo? Do you know a Dario Brando?"

"Why, that's Dio's father. Why do you ask?"

"This letter has his name inside."

"Well it isn't our business to pry... But, I've been suspicious of Dio myself lately. Surely it would be harmless to look inside."

As he made his way down he came to realize she had already open the letter.

"What's it say Twilight?"

"Oh no... It's about Dio's father to steal the inheritance money from you Mr. JoJo. He's been poisoning him. There're even symptoms here."

JoJo was on pause for a moment. Then he looked ready to explode, still, he kept his emotion mostly in check.

"... We must find him. Sir Spike, look in my desk for the doctors list of symptoms! Twilight, are you sure that's what it says?"

"Here. It's right here."

He took it and read it silently. Almost crushing the paper before pocketing it. A servant came in with a bow as JoJo had his back turned on them.

"Master JoJo, Master Dio has arrived back from his trip to get the medicine, I had thought to tell you since you had just visited Master Joestar."

"Thank you for notifying me."

Without another word he turned and left. Spike coming back worried himself with a small piece of paper.

"Aren't we going after him?"

"W-We should but... I've got a really bad feeling about all of this. C'mon!"

The two didn't get far as JoJo and Dio confronted each other right outside of George's door.

"You've been poisoning Father to get closer and closer to the Joestar wealth. Why?"

"JoJo, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is that so?"

Spike ran to JoJo, handing him the symptoms, he noticed the glare Dio gave him as chills ran up his spine like a rollercoaster. JoJo held up the paper.

"These are the symptoms that **our** Father has this very moment. Upon reading a letter, this letter to be exact, holds the same symptoms your biological father had. Chest pains, swollen hands, coughing, low sex drive!"

"... Your point?"

 **"The Joestar Sex Drive Cannot Be Diminished By Mere Sickness!** I've figured it out with the help of these two. You've been trying all these years to steal the Joestar Inherita-"

Dio had interrupted him with a solid crunchy punch right into JoJo's cheek. However he didn't fly back nor did he falter. In fact he moved forward and Dio, for the first time in his life, felt a tinge of fear. He was about to attempt an old trick, and press his thumb into JoJo's eye, but his fist had already been seized. Without a moments notice JoJo threw Dio into the stair railing, hard enough to break the railing and fall to the first floor, back first.

"I'm going to get this poison analyzed, then send you to jail, where you'll get analized!"


	3. It's All A Game

_Celestia_ _and_ _Luna_

Princess Celestia lowered her head as the connection was cut off, until she had an idea. She had thought of a royal letter, but what would it say, she thought to herself.

"Sister, look! Something is happening inside of the portal!"

She looked as Luna exclaimed and sure enough, there was crackling sound coming from inside, and the sounds of faint voices.

"What's happening?"

"I haven't the faintest idea... Is that, Twilight's voice?"

"I hear the others as well. Is it switching between the six of them?"

"Look, an image."

It was Rarity. Arguing with another human, using her body as a shield for a smaller one. Instantly a golden arrow shoots through her throat without her knowing. As she falls back the pointed tip pierces the small boy's shoulder, both of their faces utterly shocked and caught off unaware of any possible danger such as that.

"No!"

"It can't be!"

The image fades away in a swirling motion, two slowly blinking bright glowing green-yellow eyes form in it's place, a soft sob and a cold breeze comes from the portal.

 _ **"You can change this..."**_

"What?"

 _ **"Her fate. Their fates. I've been... Watching. Stuck in this hole, trapped in this, dimension."**_

"So this is all your fault?"

"Luna, listen to their words. They're trapped in there."

 _ **"I do not blame her. I apologize but, I am tired of letting this, beast have it's way. For eons... I have been collecting power and looking for those brave enough and strong enough to finally put a stop to it! Please. Help me, help them. Please."**_

"What do you think we should do, Celestia? I don't know what we're dealing with here. It could be him."

"It could be the pony who stole the Elements, however..."

Princess Celestia began to walk forward and into the portal, determination in her eyes.

"If what they say is true, then I'll do what I can."

 _ **"Thank you... Thank you."**_

"Sister wait! Who will rule over Equestria?!"

She did falter and stop at that as the thought occurred to her but she turned with a smile adorned on her face.

"You always did deserve your share of the limelight."

Luna was taken aback by that answer and called out to her sister once more, but her voice reached no one as Celsetia had already entered the mysterious realm. It was as if the world was made of black and green winds that thrashed and flew wildly. There was no such thing as a floor, yet she felt she was stepping on something solid. The eyes were by her side and floated down slightly, as if bowing.

 _ **"Thank you, but I may as well get this out of the way. Time, doesn't exactly work here, at all. It's an anomaly that shouldn't exists, yet like black holes, it does. By the time you leave, not a second will have past. However we must hurry. I have no body to worry about, but you, your life is being drained away as we speak."**_

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

 _ **"... I wanted to see if you were really willing. I'm sorry. The beast, they're this way. Whatever you don't let it control you with it's words."**_

"Noted. This isn't the first time I've dealt with an evil entity."

 _ **"Hopefully, your experience will aid us."**_

As it lead her through the empty world she came across strange sights. Visons and images, like clips of a movie, flickering throughout the area. Soon she stopped at stairway with white outlines.

 _ **"Almost there..."**_

"..."

It didn't take long for her to reach the top. Awaiting was a shadowed figure with matted, wild long hair that fell far past the body. From her perspective one half of the body was humanoid, the left side of the body, and the other half was hidden in the dark silhouette of the hair. What could be seen was an odd powerful build, long muscular arms with fierce claws that even shadowed, seemed rather sharp. They stood up from a contorted and twisted throne and leapt down, right across from the two. They did a gesture with a the hand as a giant chessboard erupts from the floor as they sit in the air, head resting on the hand as the motion for the Princess to speak.

"Are you the one who opened that portal in my world?"

" E. N. O. U. G. H. Y. O. U. H. A. V. E. L. I. T. T. L. E. T. I . M. E. M. A. K. E. Y. O. U. R. M. O. V. E. "

"What?"

 _ **"Miss! Look, it's them!"**_

She looked onto the giant chessboard. The pieces on her side where miniature, yet life-like figurines of the Mane Six, and next to each of them were the humans from before shown through the shards. Some of them were from the visons before.

"I... I don't know what's going on. But if I can save them from whatever your plan is, I'll play your game."

There was a grunt as they flicked their wrist at her, pieces flying out on his side. They were covered in some weird black mist. One flew at Twilight as an image on the board appeared. There she was with a man as three figures were dashing at them.


	4. Phantom Shimmer

AN: From now on the series will be in an episodic pace, starting with Part 1 and on wards to Part 6. It will allow me to give and write better. However I'm glad to see the Introduction have settled some of you in. _Without a further ado~_

* * *

 ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 1: ~ Phantom Shimmer ~_**

 ** _Episode I: Ogre Street, A Tragedy Begins!_**

Dio managed to get up rather quickly despite the fall as servants came to his side, not knowing the situation at hand. He waved them off as and attempted to shrug off the pain as he looked up at JoJo, seemingly ignoring Spike who was hiding behind his leg.

"Master Dio! What happened?"

"It... was an accident, I fell off the railing."

JoJo turned and stormed into George's room.

"Father, I'm going to London for a few days, until then I only want the doctors alone to treat you. Please, don't ask why, I must leave immediately."

The head butler exclaimed his rather hurt feelings but George decided to agree with JoJo's terms.

"I trust my son. Just, be careful with whatever it is you're doing."

"Yes Father. And here, this is poison, please have analyzed so that I can find where to trace it back from."

As he exited the room after handing the poison to the doctor, he didn't hesitate for one moment, and left to don warmer clothes to brave the weather. He did however remembered his company and gave the two of the, a solemn bow upon seeing them at the doorway of the manor.

"I'm truly grateful for your help the both of you have brought, but I must ask, one small favor. I regret to ask you of anymore than what you have already given."

"Don't mention it, this was an accident to be honest but."  
"We like helping people anyways! It' kinda our job."

"I truly am grateful. I'm headed to a most horrible place, a part of London known as Ogre Street. However I need a pair of eyes to watch Dio as I am gone."

"H-How bad is this place you're going to?"

"Some of history's greatest criminals in Brittan have come from there. I would put my own money that this new monster, Jack the Ripper, came from there as well. Knowing Dio as well as I hope I do, he would find the most efficient poison, nothing that can simply be traced."

"Then, I'll go with you! Two heads are better than one, right?"  
"I'll stay behind and keep a close eye on Goldilocks."

"Out of the question. One such as yourself, I refuse to let you anywhere near such a place!"

"I can handle it! Me and Spike have been through things you'd see in you nightmares!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Anything you can handle, I can too!"

"I will repeat myself, I can't allow you to go there, it's far too dangerous."

"And being here with Dio isn't?"

"..."

"Well, Mr. JoJo?"

"For reasons, I'll let you have that one, fine. But only after you put something much warmer on. It only gets colder from here on out. I'll call a maid to give you the proper clothing."

She nodded and left with one of the maids that he had called. As she left JoJo knelt down to Spike.

"I must warn you now, if you do plan on keeping an eye on Dio, have the utmost care for yourself. Should he leave the mansion you don't have follow him out in the cold."

"What kind of person is he like? I mean aside from greedy and evil."

"He's cruel and conniving, he may notice you before you notice you've been caught."

"Oh man... W-Well I think I can handle him. We've been through worse situations."

"If what you say is true, then, I have the utmost faith in you, Sir Spike. And thank you."

Twilight returned with a coat and scarf of checkered patterns and stripped mittens.

"I think this is a bit too warm..."

"Just wait until we leave for London. We depart now!"

With that, the two left for the coach that awaited outside. Spike and the staff hand all waved goodbye, Dio thinking to himself and looked to Spike as he overheard the servants speaking of what had happened. Spike turned upon a familiar chill coming over him and glanced over his shoulder. Dio's gaze did not let up one bit.

"Boy. Is it true that JoJo, and that girl, left for Ogre Street?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Hmph. No reason."

Dio grinned and walked away coolly, leaving Spike in a suspicious manner. He kept his word and followed Dio around, trying to look natural if not stay hidden while doing so. Dio couldn't keep himself from simply smiling.

 _'Those two, in Ogre Street all alone, are they mad? Of course not, simply naïve. They'll be dead within their first few steps.'_

Two days had past since the duo had left. JoJo and Twilight sat in the coach, Twilight freezing up and hugging herself to gather more warmth.

"Y-You weren't kidding about t-th-the cold... It wa-w-wasn't this bad earlier! "

"That must mean we're getting close to Ogre Street. I've been hearing of a few crimes around these late hours, so I'll have you stay by me whenever it is dark out."

She nodded and looked out the frosted window. The buildings were grey and grim, the cold dead air was not helping one bit. Some buildings looked lie faces, mocking them, or even glaring at them angrily.

"How bad are the crimes in Ogre Street?"

"... Oh you're asking about Ogre Street?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Uhm, well... How do I put this?"

"Huh?"

"It's known for being the utterly worst part of all London, perhaps even Brittan."

"... How bad is that?"

"Very, very, bad. The reason it took so long to get here wasn't just to wait for the medical analysis, but also, to find a coachman brave enough to go."

"So that's why it took us so long..."

She shrunk for a moment but then remembered all the adventures she had with her friends. Then she remembered not a single one was with her at the moment. She looked down and started to have a sudden doubt weight over her the more she thought on the situation. JoJo took notice on this and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My friends. I hope they're alright wherever they are."

"I'm sure they're worrying about you too. The best thing to do is, well, hope for the best and do what you can."

"Yeah, you're right."

The coach came to a sudden halt. JoJo looked outside at the mighty blizzard and stepped out with Twilight following close behind him.

"Why have we stopped?"

"Sir Joestar, I can't go on, don't you know where we are?"

He looked ahead, the area looked horribly dilapidated, run down and in shambles. Still he carried on foot.

"I know where we are. This all I asked of you, you've been paid, sir. Twilight. Last chance to go back."

"I've made it this far, I'm not just going to turn around now."

"... Let it be known in history that I've tried."

He sighed as the coachmen rode off into the blizzard, leaving the two to brave the harsh winds, and treacherous neighborhood. As they traverse the poor street the faces on the walls are more prominent. They come across a few alleys with dead ends, but not enter one. The last one was a very short alley with something coming out from the snow. A cat jumped out, a puppy being eaten is held by the neck as it runs off.

"Even the animals here are vile!"

"Wh- I don't believe it! Why would a cat eat a puppy!?"

"Look out!"

She turned to JoJo who dashed in front of her as the sound of flesh being torn. The man with the knife cried out.

"Oi lads, check it! This dum' blight'r don' grab the blade wit' his hand!"

"JoJo!"

"All I's got's ta do is twist th' knife 'ere and they'll be picking up yer fingah's for a fortnight!"

The man was suddenly flying away from a kick, a strong one, and dropped the knife. Two men were there in front of them, one was trying to flank them from the right side. Lunging in with a kick. Twilight picked up a snowball and tossed it at the man, hitting him right in the eyes as he leapt for the kick. JoJo leaned back, keeping Twilight behind him in a protective manner, and swung a fist right across the man's jaw. He spiraled away in the air.

"I'm terribly sorry, I just want to know where to buy poison, rather a antidote for it."

"Top of the evening kids! I know it's not polite to say this, but-"

The last man, green mullet and a long clean scar on his face, tipped his hat up as blades revealed themselves from the edges.

"You've come to the wrong neighborhood mothertuckers!"

He threw the hat with odd precision. JoJo had noticed the knife he had dropped was stuck in the snow, handle facing up, and kicked with as much force as he could muster. The man dodged, but barely and his aim had been changed, still it had hit the target directly. The hat was like a buzz saw cutting into the arm that was being used to block. The man laughed.

"Hear that, old boy? That's the sound of steel cuttin' against bone that is! I bet that arm's about as useless as a-"

He stopped and realized the larger man didn't slow down, in fact he got faster, and launched him into the air with a mighty swing of the thunder calves. As he was in skybound for a few moments, he came to realize, this was no ordinary duo... No ordinary man at all. As he fell the rest of Ogre Street residents came out to play. Some coming from the snow. Many wielding unconventional weapons and throwing threats, insults, jeers of violence.

"These muthafuckah's right here!"  
"Oooh~ boy ya'll done fucked it now!"  
"You's better watch it-"  
"Yeah! We's got Barry the Slinger!"

Everyone stop and turned in silence to the one man leaning out of the window, fearless, intimidating, outright cruel his demeanor was. He swing his sling with such prowess and guile as he eyes his prey like a hawk eyes food. Then he slipped upon climbing out the window and fell on top of a group of armed men. Then the man with the scar yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stop! If any single one of you lay a hand on them, I'll never forgive any of you!"

They all surprisingly took a step back as he got himself up and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"You there. You mentioned poison, but what for?"

"My father's been poisoned. Me and my friend here are looking for an antidote. Please, just help me with this, and I swear on my family name, I shall never return to bother any of you again."  
"I can vouch for him! We don't come in to make trouble or cause any harm, please, stop!"  
"If I'll be honest... I could've kicked you so hard your mullet would have inverted back into your cranium. But I'mnot here to beat on those who already struggle to survive. That's not the way of the Joestar Lineage!"

He looked at his two friends. They weren't just conscious, but they were just fine, save for the bruises and bloodied lip and nose. In Ogre Street those injuries were nothing more than a common splinter. He laughed and brushed the snow off of him.

"Good show, good, show! You have warmed my heart and spared my companions. Truly you are a gentleman. For doing such incredible damage to your arm-"

"Actually it doesn't hurt that much."

"I, The Incredibly Helpful Speedwagon, shall help the both of you from here on!"

"Wow, that would be incredibly helpful of you, Speedwagon!"  
"Thanks!"

"I'm going to own a flying mechanism one day!"

On the other side of London, Spike had followed Dio into a port, nearby the manor. The man had been drinking straight from a bottle. He could only wonder what was going through his head. Spike would never had guessed, Dio, berating himself for falling for the same addictions of his father. He brushed shoulders with two rather dour men and kept walking. However they had a few words to say on the encounter.

"Oi! Watch were you're going! Leanin' and slurrin' about like some lost loon!"  
"Hahahah! Look at tha' git up too! D'ya thin' he should take his mother out ta help him find somethin' more fittin' to wear?!"

Dio had turned with a wild snarl and smashed the bottle in the mouth of the first old coot. The second one had taken out a knife, yet Dio simply smiled and pulled the Stone Mask out.

"Dear, sir... Do you have any relatives that can read?"

"Wha-"

"Because here's some wonderful literature that I, Dio, have written."

The man went for a stab, right for the eye, but Dio had dodged seamlessly without any effort and shoved the Stone Mask into his face.

"It's called tomorrows obituary!"

With that he had disarmed the man, stabbed him in his side, and wiped the blood on the mask. As the man doubled over in pain, spikes protruded and shot from the mask, entering the skull of the man and latching on tightly. A bright light shone from it as the man reeled back. Spike had to shield his own eyes as Dio glanced away.

"Wh-What is this!?"

The light had died down and the man fell back. Spike had seen enough and turned away as Dio checked the body by kicking it once.

"Yep, he's dead. Now to- WHAT!?"

Spike turned around upon hearing Dio nearly scream and let out a yelp himself. The dead man was rising up on his own, hands out reaching for something, or someone. Dio had backed away and got ready to use the knife again as the mask fell off of the walking corpse's face. His eyes were slits and he bared fangs rather than simple canines. He grabbed Dio and threw him into a wall, the impact caused the stone itself to crumble slightly. Dio had barely managed to get up in time to dodge a swipe from the newly born monster, using his knife to cut the hand in half as he dodged. However it kept going and hit the wall. It had exploded with enough force to throw Dio a few feet near the edge of the portside, the sea and morning sky were all that kept him company, save for the purple green haired boy watching in horror. The man now made monster picked him up by the throat, and his fingers pierced the blonde's skin, he could feel it. The blood of his own body flowing out of him. The Sun began to rise at last, in what he felt were his final moments, he cursed his life hating the fact the Sun would be the last thing he would ever see. Then it happened. The light had hit the vampire, and he had began to turn to ash right then. Dio gasped and couldn't believe his luck. Neither could Spike, who began to run back to the manor. However, Dio had lived his youth in this town, and knew a much faster route than Spike had taken. He had arrived near the of dead night as a storm began to hit, a single candle in his hand as the other was in a sling from the "fight" with the vampire, as the manor was completely submerged in darkness.

"What in blazed? Where in the hell is everyone- Jonathan~!"

He had noticed his adoptive brother, lighting a candelabra at his desk. Twilight sitting next to him drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"You're back from Ogre Street, _completely and utterly alive, **oh goodie..."**_

"That's right Dio. My new friends and I have also found proof of your actions."

His eyes widened at that, but he had planned for this. As impossible as it was, he still had thought of a plan and what luck. He didn't need to rehearse, lying was in his blood. He had begin to act dazed, tired, and racked with guilt as tears welled up inside of his eyes. He had found a chair and sat in it.

"JoJo... I, Dio, cannot ask of you to forgive me. But, please, as my brother."

"...?"

JoJo stood up and confronted his brother. He hadn't seem him shed tears in years. Dio looked up at him, pitiful and even weak.

"Allow me to do this one act of good in my life, an let me turn myself in!"

"Don't listen to him Mr. Joestar!"

Speedwagon had emerged from the shadows as Dio snapped his head over to this stranger.

"Ah, I see introductions are needed, I am the Interfering Speedwagon! Mr. Joestar, Ms. Sparkle, I have lived my life to an extreme, exploring the world and it's many wonders, coming from a slum like Ogre Street I've developed a keen sense of telling people apart by many varieties! But this man... I only caught a small whiff of him, and my nose singes at his scent, never in my life would I thought it possible, but this is no mere man. This man was born evil!"

"You would believe a common crook, no, a filthy mongrel from that dirt stain of the world!? Over your own brother, JoJo!?"

"As a matter of fact Dio... I would. We have this man who confessed to selling you the poison, and the antidote to said poison"

The curtains to the windows had been pulled, dim light creeped in as police were finally visible and armed, as well as the Chinese man who had sold him the poison. Even George was there, worry and disappointment, painted on his face like a tragic piece of solemn art.

"Dio... I feel this is my own fault at hand. Where I had nurtured the both of you, you had seemingly grasped the concept of being gentleman beforehand. Now I see I was playing favorites. Please, forgive me for my failure, the both of you. But before you go Dio, I must ask, How do you like your steak?"

"M-Medium Rare?"

"Too bad, cause all you're getting is pork! Haha~! Zinged ya. O-Ooh it still hurts to laugh."

JoJo had taken the cuffs from one of the officers.

"Because of our bond Dio, I requested to arrest you myself, I'm sorry it had to end this way."

Dio didn't hesitate, nor did he show any resentment. Twilight didn't like this and neither did Speedwagon. Spike was almost there after hitching a rid on a random coach, and ran as fast as he could to warn the others. Dio smiled, tears still streaming down his face. George had looked over at the Chinese man. He had said something that unnerved him.

"He won't lose, not here, his birthmark on his ear determines such."

Dio had lifted his hands and sighed.

"Ah, it's alright JoJo, you're only doing what's right. However, I, Dio, must confess my own testament, a teaching I, Dio, have learned. As humans, we are only capable of so much, as humans we are limited to what our own feeble bodies alone can do. Limited to our own mortality, by our humanity. To do the things above such limitations, we must go above and beyond..."

"Dio, what are you saying?"

The door had burst open, Spike was drenched by rain outside but screamed.

"EVERYONE IT'S A TRAP-"

"JoJo. _**I Reject My Humanity!"**_

He had pulled the Stone Mask from the sling and tore it with his fully functioning arm, that held a curved dagger aimed for JoJo's chest.

 _ **"Help me shed this mortal skin, JOJO!"**_

It had echoed. That sick sound. That awful, painful, sound of a fresh deep wound being made. Everyone was at shock. JoJo was the first to look down, at his father using his own body to protect him.

"F-FATHER!"

Dio laughed, and placed the Mask on his own face, the blood on his hands wiping it against the surface as the Mask. The spikes shooting out as before, as Dio pointed and laughed away. The police fired away, emptying their guns into the demented man as he fell out of the window. Spike couldn't help but tear up. He was too late. Twilight was utterly shocked at the display of events. Speedwagon couldn't believe what had happened. But of all, JoJo, was the one in the most pain. He grabbed George's hand and began to cry.

"Father, _please,_ hold on! The doctors! They'll have you feeling better in-"

"Jonathan..."

"..."

"Listen to me, please. I have failed the both of you as a father... I favored Dio, over my own son, for the past seven years of his life... What kind of a man does that? But look at you, I'm so, so proud of you. You've made friends so quickly, and accomplished so much..."

He looked over to Dio's body and coughed.

"I want him to be buried with his father. Hopefully they can reconcile in the next life... JoJo. What have I told you about tears."

"Water under the bridge, not under the eyes, Father."

The man chuckled as his grasp weakened and his words faded. But he had just enough strength to give one final message.

"It's not so bad... Dying in the hands of your son..."

At that moment. His body had gone limp. JoJo couldn't stop himself, the tears fell. An inspector was there and wept as well.

"This can't be. Master Joestar... Has died..."

"That's not true!"

Speedwagon had exclaimed, eyes wide as he pointed to JoJo.

"He lives on his son! That's not the face of a man of loss, that's the face of unity and peace! Damn that Dio, but if one good thing came out of this, we'll be able to rest from here on-"

A sickening ripping noise was heard. Everyone was too focused on the death of George Joestar, and finally noticed the disappearance of the corpse of Dio Brando, as the top half of the inspectors head fell to the center of the room. An arm could be seen taking the body from above the window and throwing it outside... A low, cold, hiss echoed through the hearts and ran the blood of everyone cold as the figure dropped form his cover and stood in the window. Eyes slit, fangs bared, and the feeling of death creeping into every mind. Dio was never dead. Dio Brando, had been reborn.

 _"Urrreyy~"_

* * *

" Y. O. U. R. M. O. V. E. "

Princess Celestia couldn't help but stare in slight horror. Her prized student and close friend, in such a situation without any magic to help her. She was conflicted and began to feel shaky. Then the pair of eyes spoke.

 _ **"You. You didn't tell her the rules at all! Fine, I'll tell them, it's been near eons but I still remember. Miss, you can give your energy to a chess piece! Only one! This way they don't get as much as they are eating away at you. You'll have less, but your own chances of winning and regaining strength will increase. Should you win this battle, should these two pieces survive this encounter, they will give the energy stolen and used back! They'll actually do it!"**_

"..."

She had to think. Both on the game if survival, and the mystery of these two beings.

 _'There has to be more than this. It's not so simple, even then this is too mysterious, what's really happening here... I want to give Twilight my energy, but can she really fight against something like that? Then again, he did say, any chest piece...'_

She withheld herself and set the Jonathan piece ahead, at the Dio piece, their battle would begin.


	5. Birth of the Demon

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 1: ~ Phantom Shimmer ~**_

 _ **Episode II: Dio The Immortal!? Farewell Joestar Manor!**_

Twilight was no stranger to fear. Many things have come and gone as giant threats to her and her friends. But there was something, different about this. Where when one is stuck down, they don't get back up, but here stands Dio. A being who had shrugged off an attack that surely even she knew would end the life of any normal being. Spike ran over to her, panting, and tears in his eyes.

"I-I tried to tell everyone... I tried!"

"Spike you knew this was going to happen? H-How?!"

"I saw him, I saw him use it on some guy and he was almost done for, until sunlight came and saved his life. He's a real vampire now!"

Dio eyes went from scanning the area to focusing on Spike alone.

 _"So, my suspicions were correct. JoJo, to think you had such a lowly cur, keeping tabs on I, Dio... Sunlight you say? What wonderful news, the Sun is still quite a few hours away."_

He took a step forward, then glanced over at JoJo, a gun in his hand, shaking. He turned from Spike, who was hugging Twilight tightly, and began stalking over to JoJo. Speedwagon couldn't believe his eyes.

"I-I can't believe anything... Even Speedwagon is afraid! He was riddled with bullets and shrugs it off as if it were nothing more than pebbles tossed at him by children! Mr. Joestar, JoJo, shoot him already!"

"...!"

"W-What are you waiting for? Just shoot him!

"Rrrgh..."

A shot was fired, the bullet passing clean through the head, hitting vase behind Dio. However he stood there with an amused grin, as he used a finger to gather some blood, licking it sensually as he kept going. Speedwagon's gun still smoking from the shot he fired as JoJo dropped his own gun.

 _"JoJo... What took you all of your life, seven years of your wasted youth, took I, **Dio** , one night to figure out."_

"Had I known the Stone Mask would produce monsters such as you, I would've smashed it into oblivion, many years ago!"

 _"Ah~! But JoJo, why not celebrate my rebirth, with a wonderful and bloody, banquet! And who better to celebrate than with the **family?!"**_

He leapt into the air with speed and grace unreal, plunging his fingers into a policeman's skull, upon the short time it took for his feet to hit the ground the man was nearly skin and bones alone. Dio didn't dare hide his jovial mood from everyone and threw the body at the rest of the men. He threw with such force that upon impact, one of the men had been taken apart. His leg flew over at Speedwagon and slammed into his arm and side, effective breaking his arm and breaking a few ribs with a punctured lung. Twilight and Spike were mortified and went to Speedwagon's side, attempting to help him up.

"Gah! M-Ms. Sparkle! Mr. Joestar! We've got to get out of here!"

"The rest of you may leave. But I have been the cause of this monster, and for atonement, I shall stay and end him. Dio! I cannot let you out into the world!"

Dio laughed as JoJo grabbed a spear from one of the novelty knight armors, preparing himself for a battle he himself did not believe he could win. Dio lunged in the air, hiding in the darkness. A raspy moan echoed out in the air of the mansion. Twilight then felt a cold tight painful grip on her leg. She let out a yelp and looked down at the drained officer, mortified by his condition.

 **"Blood... Bloood, I need bLOOD!"**

"Wha- Aiee!"

She kicked away at his head, gaining some progress as she had began to kick him away further and further, until his other hand seized her kicking leg, now she was defenseless and had almost pulled Speedwagon down with her as she fell. Spike was about to let Speedwagon fall, but JoJo swung his spear right into the skull of the zombie, tearing the entire head apart. However at that moment, he was vulnerable, and Dio fell, this moment was simply too easy for him. Spike shouted with Speedwagon at the same time to warn him.

"Above you Mr. Joestar!" "Mr. JoJo, look out!"

JoJo turned and thrust the spear forward, with Dio stopping it with his hand, the pointed end going right though but that was it.

 _"Weakling. You're utterly a weakling JoJo! For you see, now that I, Dio, am reborn, I, **DIO** , can now do this."_

He put pressure onto the rod, causing it to be painfully pressed against JoJo's shoulder, and breaking at once. Dio flipped and stabbed the pointed end into JoJo's already wounded shoulder and landed with his back to the surviving few.

 _"What did I, Dio, mean JoJo? Now you know. You're weak, fragile, far below me. All of you are! And now you are..."_

He turned but no one was there.

 _"Not, behind me anymore. As big as you are, ape, you were able to hide not just yourself... But two brats and a trash stain from some slum. Props for your guile. However, JoJo."_

Dio eyed the floor by the curtains. Blood was running from behind.

 _"It seems you still don't understand the concept of your, limitation, your own true enemy being your precious humanity. Now then, let's see what's behind curtain number... One."_

He pulled away only to screech out in pain as fire engulfed the curtain he had torn away, now being layered in flames himself.

"This isn't my plan Dio, this is mere bravery! The true power of human spirit!"

"Wait Mr. Joestar, he's burning but-"  
"He's regenerating too fast!"

 _"Fire! Fire is behind curtain number one, eh?! Well then JoJo, how about this!?"_

He lifted the closest object, the chair Twilight had sat in, and caused it to erupt in flames. JoJo threw his friends out of the way.

"Wha- JoJo!?"

"Flee all of you! None of you were meant to be involved. I refuse to let this do anymore harm than he already has."

He then and grabbed another weapon from the wall, a rather long broadsword, and held it blade facing the ground. As Dio threw the chair, JoJo stabbed his weapon into the floor and used the handle to leap from danger and onto the edge of the second floor. Speedwagon couldn't understand the intent of this man he admired.

"Mr. Joestar! What're you doing?! The fire's gone spread throughout the entire mansion!"

Just then it had hit Twilight. They had left the Element behind in George's room upon giving him the antidote.

"Spike, go with Speedwagon, I have to go get the Element of Harmony!"

"B-B-But Twi-"

"Now Spike!"

She ran up to the stairs, trying to ignore the flames licking her by using her arms as a means to shield herself, whilst JoJo flipped himself up, despite his shoulder still having the spear end stuck inside it, and turned to Dio. Gesturing him to come up.

"Face me Dio! We'll end it all, right here, together!"

 _"Hmph. Inviting me to save your friends? One of them seem intent on dying anyways. Foolish harlot."_

"What?!"

He then noticed Twilight, running up the stairs that were collapsing. Spike attempted to go after her, but Speedwagon had grabbed him and began to run for the exit.

"Let me go! LET GO!"

"I want to help the both of them as much as you, believe me, but we're only going to die in here. Mr. Joestar and Ms. Sparkles must have a plan!"

"I can't leave her behind!"

"Then you'll hate me for this, but she'll thank me!"

"NO! TWILIGHT!"

Speedwagon sped through the flames and broke through the front door just in time for it to be blocked by flaming debris. Twilight had reached George's room, progressively burning up, but not yet engulfed by the flames. There it was, by the stand near his bed and window, she sprinted for it but her heart jumped upon the sound of crumbling. As she grabbed the Element she turned and almost screamed. The exit not only had been blocked by burning debris, but the flames had been spreading much faster than she'd liked. The only other way out was the window, but no wings had she to fly. Still, she opened the window and began to climb out. The floor below her was too high and engulfed by the inferno, the only way to temporary safety was up. She made it to the roof and saw JoJo right across from her. She kept her tight grip on the Element and ran to JoJo. However he lifted his hand at her.

"Stay Back! He could come from anywh-"

Just then Dio had emerged from below, right in between them. Twilight letting out a scream as Dio's own roar drowned her out.

 _"URRRRREY!"_

He flashed a kick right at JoJo's head, but he had anticipated this, and used the spear end as makeshift shield to block, finally freeing his body of the object but opening the ugly wound. Even then he still stumbled under the force of the kick. But he refused to falter now, and tackled Dio, back into the hole and dived holding him, plunging both of them into the roaring house fire. Twilight ran and looked down into the hole. Dio was grinning wickedly as he began to crawl back up, no sign of JoJo, until his face changed from victory to worry. He was tugged and JoJo was the culprit, pulling him down with his belt. She had to do something. She looked around, and found a chunk of roc from the debris and thought of a horrible plan. An awful plan. Never has she moved so fast in her life, it seemed like in an instant ,she ripped her dress and tied the torn parts into a knot to keep the Element on her before heaving the rock up with strength she didn't know she had and ran back to the hole. However the weakness of the crumbling structure began to have effect, and the hole caved in causing her to fall. As she fell screaming, she noticed Dio had been pierced by the statue in the main lobby of the manor, holding onto JoJo's throat, sucking his blood.

 _"You intended to kill us both!? THEN I, **DIO, SHALL GRANT YOUR WI-"**_

With luck or precision, she never knew, the rock in her hands landed on the top of his head with a loud snap. She couldn't tell if his head had been bashed, or his neck snapped, either way she fell with a heavy thud and lost consciousness. Unbeknownst to anyone, the body of George Joestar had cushioned her fall. JoJo had noticed Twilight had saved his life. Any man at this point would have been either too tired or wounded to help her, but Jonathan Joestar, was not any man. Even with his broken arms, he had barely managed to grab her, using his body as a shield for the fire, and his already damaged arms to shield the both of them from the glass of the window miraculously within their reach. As the manor came crumbling down, Spike and Speedwagon feared the worst, then right as it finally fell they found JoJo diving out of the window, with Twilight in his arms. His back, calves, and upper arms were covered in small flames that died out from the rain outside. Despite being at the heart of the fire, Twilight, had sustained minimal burns. Her head had been bleeding from the fall, but she had seem fine aside from that.

"TWILIGHT!"

"MR. JOESTAR! MS. SPARKLE!"

They had ran over, ignoring the smoke in their lungs and wounds the best they could, they ran with new life and hope in their bodies. JoJo held his friend tightly, as if unconsciously protecting her from the rain. He was able to lift an eye lid just barely and spoke.

"m...m..m-My friends, quickly, a... an... a Doctor... Sh-She needs medical attent..ion... At this, very, moment!"

They were shocked. Even a blind man could smell and listen to JoJo and tell he was on death's door, yet he still thought of others before himself.

"I-I remember one! On the way here! I'll go and get help!"

"Mr. Joestar... You fool, you're practically broken yourself."

Twilight groaned and slowly opened her eyes, just as JoJo had fallen to his wounds, unconscious yet smiling.

"Where... What happened?"

"Ms. Sparkle! You're alive! Against all odds, JoJo had used his own body to protect you. I'm starting to think he may have put on that accursed mask himself."

"He used is own body? But, why?"

"Perhaps, he's taken a liking to you, not every girl is brave enough to go and run into an inferno! What on God's Earth were you thinking when you did that?!"

"... Ah! T-The Element! Where, where is it?"

"Huh? That little crown in old Master Joestar's room? I'm afraid that thing may have been burnt up, along with Dio and that Mask."

"Ngh! No-"

She began to lose consciousness once more, the last sound she heard were that of horses neighing and Spike crying out to her. She began to wake up once more in a room feeling slightly better than before, voices to her side were hard to hear, but she was able to make them out. It had to have been a doctor talking to a very worried Spike.

"She's absolutely fine, boy. Only a small fracture in the left humerus, minor burns and bruises that should heal within about a week and a half, and slight bruising in the left tibia. She must have hit something hard or fell from a great height, whatever she landed on saved her life. Even the wound to her head is superficial. She may need a sling for her arm and to stay here until that leg heals up, but she's completely healthy."

"T-Thanks Doc."

She groaned and turned her head over to the two, she didn't feel healthy, her body was aching tremendously. However she managed to sit up and rubbed her head. Spike ran over and hugged her right then and there.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you'd, that you'd-"

"Spike... I'm fine, really. B-But where's... Where's JoJo?"

The doctor sighed with a clipboard in hand.

"Ma'am, I'll be honest. As a man of mostly science and medical procedures since my youth, I've seen my fair share of ugly wounds and crippled bodies. Sir Joestar is a major contender for one of the worst cases I have ever seen. He should be dead."

"But he's not, right?!"

"No. Shrapnel in the upper chest area on his back that pierced his skin and almost his diaphragm. Five to six broken ribs. Both of his arms broken, no, near shattered due to his use of shielding you. His legs are badly burned and right femur is fractured and a collective a wounds that almost made it to the deep tissue of his muscles. A lot of burns and superficial wounds in the upper chest area, near the heart and abdominal to be more precise. A horribly deep cut, or rather gash, in his shoulder. Really the only thing that sustained minimal damage were his neck and skull. Small burns and cuts, and a few bruises, except for some odd holes in his throat, but those aren't exactly a danger. I'm leaving out a lot of details here."

"..."

"Like the ribs nearly punctured his lungs, knees-"

"I get it! Thank you!"

"Sorry ma'am, a bad habit of mine to run my mouth. However, as you may have heard, both of you will be staying here for quite sometime. Most of the necessary work on Sir Joestar is done, he simply needs to be nursed back to health, likewise you need rest."

"Thank you, doctor..."

He left with a nod as Twilight stared down in a defeated manner and a tired sigh.

"I failed... The Element of Harmony is gone..."

"Well, not exactly~!"

"Huh?"

Spike grinned and pulled the Element of Harmony from his back.

"It's in prime condition, thanks to yours truly, you didn't have to go up there and almost get yourself killed, y'know?"

"But if I didn't, JoJo would've died."

"What happened in there? I saw you on the roof and then you fell back into the fire!"

"It's all blurry..."

"Well, I'll come visit you whenever I can! Speedwagon's not so bad once you get to know him after all. He even told me to give you this!"

He handed her a small stack of three books, the first one being labeled Pinocchio.

"I told him you liked to read a lot, so he went and got you these so you wouldn't get bored."

"Thank you Spike. Looks like, things are finally looking up."

"Oh right, I almost forgot this royal letter from Celestia, it was from awhile ago!"

He pulled the letter out from his pocket and handed it over. Twilight didn't hesitate to take it and began reading aloud.

"Dear Princess Twilight, I have come under a new discovery of a troubling manner. I do not have all the details yet, but please refrain from putting yourself within danger. The real culprit is not what he seems. Until the next time, Princess Celestia... What does she mean?"

"Heck if I know, but can you imagine her expression if she heard what you did? This was sent right before all this crazy stuff happened!"

"I know, I know, but... At least we completed our objective, right?"

"I guess... I've got to go now. Visiting hours are almost up."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Spike."

"What can I say? You're a strong influence on me."

He left with a wave and a smile. Things were indeed looking up for her, but she couldn't help but worry about something. Her friends, her family, even the letter unnerved her to a degree. She glanced at the books and took one, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and got up from the bed. She stumbled but was able to keep walking. From the odd glances and whisperings of other patients and nurses she learned where JoJo's room was and made her way to him as quick as she could. She opened the door, bracing herself for the worst, and still she almost dropped the book. She had barely known him, she had to remind herself of that, yet even to her it was such a strange sight. To see this powerful man, this hero, look so weak and vulnerable. No nurse had been assigned to him yet. There was a small bookshelf there. She gazed at her friend a bit longer before looking into the books and couldn't believe her luck. A small guide to nursing the sick and injured. As she began to read it she had found herself with what she would be doing for her time in the hospital.

* * *

" H. O. W. I. N. T. E. R. E. S. T. I. N. G. Y. O. U. G. A.V. E. I. T. T. O. H. I. M. "

"..."

Princess Celestia was grateful her pupil had survived, and that she had been in the hands of someone as virtuous as this JoJo being. Giving her energy to him not only saved their lives, but indirectly saved the world. The Dio chess piece was cracked and burned, as was her JoJo piece, yet her Twilight hadn't changed at all.

"I win the game."

 _ **"Now you have to give her back her energy and friends!"**_

" S. I. L. E. N. C. E. Y. O. U. H. A. V. E. W. O. N. T. H. E. R. O. U. N. D. T. H. E. G. A. M. E. I. S. S. T. I. L. L. O. N."

They pointed at the board/screen where it had cut to the crumbling manor. The Chinese man digging through the rubble and found the Stone Mask at night. As he reached for it, a charred hand shot out and seized him. The "camera" of the screen moved to the hole were the arm had came from. Two hate filled eyes red as blood and cold as ice stared ahead.

 _"Urgh... Jo.._ _ **JOJO!"**_


	6. Enter The Ripple

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 1: ~ Phantom Shimmer ~**_

 _ **Episode III: The Ripple of the Sun! The Eccentric Zeppeli!**_

Two weeks passed since the Joestar Fire, and Twilight had spent almost every day and night nursing JoJo, to the best of her ability. The first few days were hard for her, but in time, she had gained an affinity for basic nursing. The times she would spend with her unconscious friend when not tending to his health was with books Spike and Speedwagon alone would bring in during the visitor hours. Speedwagon had said nothing upon the few times he had visited, but he couldn't help but wonder to himself each time he left with Spike.

 _'She hasn't moved from this room much at all, it's starting to get worrying. Even her hands show her fatigue. I ain't ever seen someone so dedicated to a person in my life.'_

Spike on the other hand was as helpful as he always was. Bringing in food and books. The doctors and nurses were stunned with her performance, they let her continue, only taking over whenever she would pass out from sleep deprivation. Yet no one would ever see her return to JoJo's room. She would be there before anyone would know she had woken up. She didn't know why she was so devoted to helping like this. Admiration maybe, perhaps she felt in her a debt to pay for his sacrifice, or maybe she's gained a higher affection for him than she thought. In the end the answer didn't matter to her. At the end of the second week he had finally woke up, a groan escaping him, a sleeping Twilight at his side. As he attempted to sit up he couldn't help but hiss in pain and mutter a curse under his breath. Twilight jumped, snapping up, and looked around for a bit until she looked at JoJo who waved and smiled at her.

"Oh, hey JoJo... JOJO!"

"Hello Twil- Agh!"

She hugged him tightly, much to his unspoken suffering, yet he hugged her back regardless.

"I thought you would never wake up!"

"And give another reason for falling tears? No thank you, but more importantly, how have you been? Have you recovered, it can be dangerous for you to move when injured."

She let go of him and gave him a deadpanned expression.

"W-What? It's my fault everything there happened."

"The first thing you do when you wake up is worry about someone else?"

"... Are you alright? You look tired-"

"JoJo!"

"I-I can't help it! How is everyone else? Did they make it?"

"Spike and Speedwagon are fine, we were all worried you would never wake up..."

She dozed off, the exhaustion finally catching up to her as she began to fall. JoJo had caught her with his arm still mostly broken, which had caused her to snap at him.

"Wh- Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired. Wait, your arm-"

"Twilight, I'll support whenever you need me, anytime."

She couldn't believe this man was real, She got her footing back and sat down, a book to her face trying to hide her blush.

"If you keep moving around like that, you'll never leave the hospital, so just sit there and get better."

"Your hands... How long have you been taking care of me?"

"Uhm, for the past couple of weeks?"

"I've been out for so long!? I'm terribly sorry, you never asked for any of this when we first met."

"It all worked out in the end! We got the Element of Harmony back, Dio's gone, and we saved the world."

"We did, didn't we? But did anyone ever find the Stone Mask?"

"N-No. Spike and Speedwagon's friends went to look, they only found the Element."

"... I want to believe it's been destroyed in the fire, I truly do, but I can't rest until-"

"Yes you can and will!"

"!"

He wasn't expect a sudden outburst from her, but smiled.

"You're right. I should stay put."

"Good."

"But. You must find yourself something to do, aside from taking care of me. As grateful as I am, truly grateful, I feel that my being isn't in your life."

"Huh? WHat's that mean, JoJo?"

"I'm saying that you have your artifact. What now?"

She froze. She didn't consider that somehow, mentally berating herself, she dug in her pockets almost in a quiet panic. Searching for the shard. Her eyes widened in fear.

"I-I don't know? I can't go back home without the- What do I do!? I h-had a plan and- Now it's ruined!"

She started to pull at her hair trying to think of how to get back Equsetria. Nothing could get her back, and Spike was away with Speedwagon with no way to contact him Even then a recent horrible murderer labeled Jack the Ripper has been striking all across London at late hours. She was about to let out a scream until she was pulled into a hug JoJo.

"You'll get nowhere like this. We'll figure this out together. Heh, it's funny actually, when we met you were the ones without a place to stay. Now we're both homeless."

"... Yeah. Way to make me see the bright side. We're one step forward and two steps back. Great~"

He let go of her and laid back down, dead tired but doing his best to not show it.

"You should go to your room and prepare to leave. They will get me a new nurse."

"Okay... But I'm still coming in to check on you very now and again."

"Haha! Noted. Now if you excuse me, I'll kindly pass out now."

He closed his eyes and instantly fell fast asleep as Twilight left.

 _'Maybe things aren't so bad...?'_

However in a nearby street the killer struck again. Carving his victim away until a dark chuckle came from behind him. Jack turned to see a cloaked man in a gloriously crafted gold wheel-chair that was being pushed by a strange smiling Chinese man. His face was nearly covered but what could be seen were horrible, ugly, burns. He pointed a claw at Jack and spoke in a raspy tone, as if the embers and ashes of the fire were still in his throat.

 _"You... I like you."_

"Feh, you saw me! Now both of ya got's to die!"

The killer lunged ahead, not knowing he was a mere pawn in a rather big game. As sunrise came Twilight left the hospital, with Spike and Speedwagon waiting for her. Spike had a royal letter in his hand and handed it over.

"Dear Princess Twilight, by the time you have received this letter then the wheels are in motion. The shard is at a castle in city not too far from your current location at London. You will need the aid of an ally waiting for you at the remains of the Joestar Manor. Do not be afraid of him, no matter his tendencies, he is a very important ally and should be met within this exact date. And stay by the side of Jonathan Joestar, no one is safe by any means, not yet. yours, Princess Celestia. Who is she talking about? And why this date?"

"Better question, how does she know all that? That's today!"

"I should show this to JoJo, but she did say post haste..."

Speedwagon eyes lit up as he grinned brightly.

"He's awake Ms. Sparkle!?"

"Yeah, and he sure is a sturdy guy, but I don't think you can visit him right now."

"What? Why not!?"

"The new nurse won't let anyone that isn't a doctor in."

"What?! We'll see about that!"

He stomped off with his cane as Twilight stared at the letter.

"It, just doesn't make sense how she knows these things."

"Maybe she found a new way to check on all of us? At least you get stick with your boyfriend~!"

"S-Spike!"

"I saw you two~ hugging and stuff! You can't tell me it isn't like that after all the mushy stuff you two did yesterday."

"Were you spying on us!? What were you doing out so late?!"

"Well I was coming to deliver the letter and all, but then-"

"There's a killer out there at night!"

"Aw relax Twi, all our luck is finally turning around! I bet the shard will make it's way back to us instead of us going to it!"

"Ugh, I worry about you sometimes, you know that?"

"That's what he said- Mphnf!"

She put a hand over his mouth as he let out muffled giggles. Speedwagon came back with a calm and even joyful expression.

"Well, he's in good hands again, it's someone he knew from years ago. It's funny how fate works."

"Hey, Speedwagon? Can we stop by the manor? I want to check the area myself."

"Huh? What for?"

"I just want to see if there's something there we can learn."

He shrugged as they in his SpeedMobile, the name he gave his rather fancy yet rickety automobile, and sped off to the charred remains of the Joestar Mansion. They wandered around the once great structure, echoes of Dio's screeches and the roaring of the fires entered their minds. A path lined with a stone a river was there. As they waked on the path, Twilight felt something, eyes watching them, yet there was a sudden warmth she felt. She turned and saw a man sitting on the stone fence. A white dress suit with an extremely fancy top hat. She stared at him for a bit.

"Twi, what's up? Is someone behind us?"

"I think..."

The man began to walked away as the other two turned, missing him.

"I don't see anyone, Ms. Sparkle."

"That's because you're looking in the wrong direction, sonny."

Spike jumped at the sudden voice behind them as they all turned immediately. There he was with a sandwich in hand and a grin on his lips as he sat cross legged on the stones.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you all. I'll assume that the young girl is Twilight Sparkle? Kind of a strange name, I must say."

"I am, why?"

"I've come bearing a gift for you and your friend Jonathan Joestar!"

He leapt with his knees alone, high in the air at an amazing speed, and flew with his pinky reached out. He struck Twilight, shoving his hand into her gut, causing her to exhale greatly. She couldn't breathe nor could she yelp in pain, only double over with wide eyes.

"That's it! Let all the air out of your lungs! If I'm right, and I always am, you'll be just fine!"

"Twilight! Hey, what the heck was that for!?"  
"Bastard! Hitting a girl fresh out of the hospital!?"

"Don't get your panties tied in a tube-knot lads. In fact she'll be up and bench pressing the two of you in three, two, now."

There was a shock all in her body, she convulsed a bit, but then found it not just easy to breathe. No. It felt great to breathe. All the exhaustion she had was gone. She felt better than ever as she stood up in utter confusion.

"What, what just happened, what did you do?"

"I just pushed the air out of your lungs, you did the breathing. Feel better now?"

"I-I feel great! I can lift this heavy rock! I can lift Spike without feeling any weight!"  
"Hey that's not funny, you carry me around almost everywhere."  
"I can even lift Speedwagon over my head!"  
"PUT ME DOWN-"

"HaHa! I told you she'd be bench pressing the two of you!"

"What kind of magic is this?"

"Well first things first, young lady. The name's Zeppeli. William A. Zeppeli. And if you really wanna know what that strange power is, then follow me down to the river."

He took out small bottle of pepper and dashed it on the sandwich, however the to had slipped, and he sneezed with enough force to push him bac and fall over the fence. Twilight ran over and looked over the fence but found nothing.

"What part of river don't any of you get? This way young'uns~!"

He was behind them all and already made his way to the hill. Where Spike nd Twilight had woken up from.

"He's very, energetic."

"You mean extremely eccentric?"

"Maybe this is the man the Princess was talking about!"

She ran after him with Spike and Speedwagon looking at each other with a shrug. Mr. Top Hat was in the river, a stone in front of him. He was breathing slowly and deeply, she had noticed the strange ripples coming from him.

"So you wanted to know what how I helped you out, eh?"

"Yes that'd be very much appreciated-"

"But then I wouldn't be able to do this."

A frog jumped onto the stone as he slammed his fist right on top of it. Bolts of some kind of energy flickered and traveled through his body, into the frog, and then the stone which had shattered. The frog however was as unscathed and hopped away.

"This is Sendo. Or The Ripple. Or Hamon, it has like four other names, I don't care which one you use. And guess what kid! I'm gonna teach it to you and your friend, JoJo."

"What? But, why?"

"Because, Dio Brando, **is still alive**."

The group all had a similar reaction to one another. Blood ran cold, hearts beating faster, and the color of their skins paling.

"...n-no...no way."  
"But I could've sworn... Nothing should've survived that fire!"  
"Still... Still alive?"

"I'm sorry to say to tell ya this but, he's immortal. Nothing can kill him but the Sun. However, the Ripple, Sendo is essentially using the power of the Sun through the ripples in our bodies. Our breath and blood are connected and with this special technique, one can utilize this to create an energy, a rippling effect. One similar to the light waves produced by our very own star! Essentially, you're punchin' with the power of the Sun created by your own body."

"So, there's a chance of beating him for good, right?"

"Why else would I be here? Do you really think I go around giving this power to anybody? Psh, I'm amazed you stood up to be frank. It's not just giving but if they can take it, and you look like you can take it for a, wee lass."

She plopped down almost shaking next to a patch of grass. She placed her hand over it and flowers begin to sprout and bloom new life. Zeppeli was shocked by that.

 _'The Ripple is still inside her?! Amazing, she, she maybe a natural Ripple user! I would've never guessed it.'_

"I don't want to even think of that guy... But I'll do it if I have to! And I'll have friends to help me out."  
"Right behind you, Twilight!"  
"You can always count on the Reassuring Speedwagon, Ms. Sparkle!"

"Bravery is one thing, child. Astonishingly you're much more proficient in the Ripple than I gave you credit for, but there much you have to learn."

"I'll do it. Any challenge, any lesson you have, I'll do it. I'm not afraid."

"You will be, you will be, highlander."

They had taken him into town to see and heal JoJo. However as they got to his room in the hospital the nurse refused to let them, giving them all cold stares.

"Visiting hours are over."

"Lady, we just got here as they started, and we must see Mr. Joestar!"

"Then come by at a later date. He's in no condition to see anyone."

She closed and locked the door with a sigh coming from Speedwagon.

"I guess we'll have to wait until he recovers."

"Ahaha~! No."

Zeppeli punched through the wood and opened it on the other side. He gave a shrug to the irate nurse with a cocky grin.

"It really is that important we had to break in."  
"You're the one who's breaking and entering"  
"Shut up, boy. Now then, let's have a look at what we got here."

He walked over to JoJo and eyed him a bit. The wounded man groaning as he woke up from the sudden commotion. Twilight had noticed the bowl of water next to the bed, ripples already forming on the surface.

"Ah... What's happening? Who are you?"

"That depends. How would you like some good news, god awful news, and then some great news?"

"I... I don't know? Are you a doctor, if so I'll take the good news first."

"You're gonna learn how to punch with the power of the Sun."

He stretched his arm out and with a thumb pointing down at JoJo's gut.

"Excuse me?"

"HA!"

Zeppeli did the same as he did with Twilight. JoJo eyes widening and the bandages for his wounds coming apart as he convulsed, the Ripple energy coursing through him. The nurse shrieked.

"You break into a hospital, only to harm a heavily injured man!?"

"Don't get your bra strap tied round your waist, lass, I only helped him out. See look, you were getting worried over nothing, might wanna loosen your corset or whatever is blocking the blood getting to your brain."

Indeed he was beginning to sit up, no, he stood up from his bed amazed as he stared at his hands.

"What is this feeling? I-I feel phenomenal! But my wounds, I shouldn't be able to move in months!"

"That's great to hear, kid. However you may want to cover yourself up. I mean, I've heard of rockin' out, but not with your cock out."

JoJo looked at him confused but then noticed everyone had their eyes covered. He looked down and realized all the bandages had slipped away, and used to sheets of the bed to cover himself.

"Don't fret, it's not everyday people get to witness a mighty shallely like that! Look even the girls are blushin-"

"Ignoring that and never bringing this up ever again until we all die, what was the other news!?"

"Dio Brando, is still alive and sucking away like the back alley prostitute his mum was."

"You have a most colorful way of speakin- Wait... He's still alive!? But I set him on fire!"

"Really. Setting him on fire? Just because they rhyme doesn't mean it'll work, Jonathan. You ever notice how fat people and heart attacks don't rhyme? Still, great news is that he's weak to sunlight. I mean, all vampires are. And what I just gave you is the way to make your own Sunlight energy. Come along dear boy! We have much to discuss, and very little time to prepare!"

The eccentric man began to walk away but stopped at the door.

"Oh and I guess you should find yourself some clothes. That's a beast you're carrying about! It'll destroy they confidence in men and-"

The nurse slammed the door in his face. He laughed and left as did Speedwagon and the nurse to get him clothes. Twilight rubbed her shoulder and looked down rather flustered as Spike tried breaking the ice.

"So... Uh, the weather's warming up! Flowers are blooming, snow is melting, people getting together."

"How did you find that man?"

"Well, we were all at the mansion just looking around, and then he came out of nowhere and slammed his hand into Twilight!"  
"It still kinda hurts actually."

"He is a rather, strange man, but even so he did heal me. Perhaps he speaks the truth."

The moment he was able to don new clothes, they had left to meet Zeppeli outside, drinking from a wine glass.

"Now. Here's what we're gonna do! You two are gonna come with me to the outskirts of town, all alone, and I'm gonna train you! Your friends can come visit, but I'm warning ya. I'm gonna beat them up, a lot. I'm gonna have them lift some heavy stuff, a lot. They're gonna be running around and getting more control over their breathing, a lot. So I don't wanna hear a singe word of complaint, capiche?"

JoJo and Twilight took a step forward with determination in their eyes.

"... Okay then! Let us be off!"

With a pivot he marches off with the duo following him closely, looking back at their friends who were waving away, save for Spike who was running after them.

"Where she goes, I go!"

"Spike, you don't have to come."

"How else are you gonna get your royal letters, and wonderfully witty commentary?"  
"Kid, the man with the top hat and fancy glass is right here, your purpose here is now moot."  
"I can help plenty!"  
"Mhm-hm, sure. Just don't get in the way of anything, I don't need to break a third jaw."

Spike eyes widened at that but kept following them. Their training was by no means exaggerated. Many times they found themselves at their physical limit, yet with the Ripple they were able to improve. A week passed of grueling stone lifting, long mediating and breathing exercises, near tortuous sparring matches against Zeppeli. Twilight wasn't used to actually fighting, especially with a human body, but she was always a fast learner when she had to be. Spike watched constantly cheering and motivating them on every single day. At first the group was rather skeptical of Zeppeli, but soon his antics became less practical. The more time they had spent the better they had understood him. He had some form of history with the Mask before. At the start of the second week, he would finally begin teaching them their second lesson. In a small shallow pond the two pupil had their fist out with Zeppeli. Measuring their arm length.

"We'll start today with actually applying the Ripple into your environment, including your very own body, in fact that's where we'll start! Jonathan! Twilight! Focus your breathing! Can you feel the heat in your blood?"

"Yes!"  
"Indeed!"

"Then concentrate! Control the flow of your blood! Feel the burning sensation of the Ripple, and send it to your arm!"

The ripples in the water began to form as they regulated their breathing. The heat in their bodies flowing through their bloodstream was invigorating, yet they had a task, it took only a second for the energy to move to a single hand aimed right at him.

"You feel it now, then let it go! Shoot it with all your power!"

They did just that. Twilight still hadn't adjusted to this form of life, this odd style, but she pushed on. They did as they were told and their arms extended, aimed right for his face, only to be thrown back from a punch that reached them first. Both falling back into the water.

"Good! That's it! With just a bit more practice, I'll have almost nothing left to teach you in the basics!"

"Wh- Really? It's only been a week Mr. Zeppeli!"  
"I guess we're getting better and better."

"HA! As if! I said the basics, you utterly failed in the conduction! It was sloppy and slow, I still had to direct you as if you were babies taking your first step!"

As he said this he had a cane in his hand and smacked the two of them across the head.

"C-Can you not use the stupid stick Mr. Zeppeli!?"

"... Sure."

"Thank yo-"

She was struck in between the eye by the butt end of the cane and feel back with a low groan.

"This is the Great Pimp Cane of my mighty grandfather Luigi Zeppeli! It has taught men, women, children, elders, and even animals! It is a cane crafted with the most unique materials that is created specifically to conduct the Ripple! It is why that I attack with such precision, your own Ripple energy draws it to your body, I merely direct where it strikes."

"... Are you serious?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

He had thwacked JoJo across the face for asking the question.

"Boy if you were paying any attention I had Spike bring it in the a few hours after we had left!"

"I-I thought that the money you gave him was for the medical equipment!?"

"That was Tuesday's run! Now get up before you two catch a cold. Those Ripple fighting clothes are made to give the wearer flexibility."

He shed his coat and offered it to Twilight who reluctantly snatched it out of his hand while mumbling.

"I don't get you."

"Hm? What's there to get?"

"Exactly! You beat us half to death, make us do insufferable exercise, and when we're done you suddenly change on a dime and help us. So what's your deal?"

"I'm an eccentric man trying to do his best to redeem himself by helping others with a similar goal of destroying the Stone Mask and any remnants of it."

"What do you mean redeem?"

"The founder of the Stone Mask, was me. I was much younger then and had been part of a traveling archeological group. Our leader was my own father, a intelligent man, he had a knack for finding out the mysteries of those before our own age. We had made our greatest prize in an Aztecan ruin that lied in Mexico. A mask of Stone placed in a ceremonial tomb, with the carvings describing a ritual of some kind. Upon the way back to our home in Italy, someone had figured it out. Blood was washed the deck as the storm, the wildest of storm of all days, it rocked the waves, threw the ship around as if it was a toy in a reckless child's hands... And a shadow had been killing all of us one by one in mere minuets. Eventually I was the last one, and had thrown myself overboard. As did the culprit. The waves kept us apart for the few hours I kept afloat with all my strength, but to no avail. Dawn was breaking and the creature still wearing that mask had caught me at last. Fighting, struggling, I tore the mask off of their face as the Sun lit the clouds above us... It was my father."

Twilight's eyes widened as JoJo looked down. Both could tell where the story went from here.

"He... He looked no younger then in his twenties. He seized my throat... And I could feel myself getting weaker, dying. And as fate would have it, a single ray of sunlight beamed on us, of all parts of the sea. Vaporized he was. And I drifted the sea. Within time A fishing boat from Venice found me, the Mask..."

"Drifted elsewhere and found it's way to Father."

"JoJo, I have heard you say, Dio's rebirth was your sin, that Mask alone is mine. I won't say sorry for how I've treated either of you, because even now, I can see you both surpassing me. As humans we can only go forward, when pushed to our limits. That is why I treat you as you do, Twilight. You're beautiful girl on a hard road, the fate that awaits you two is a cruel one... So, I shall take it upon myself to prepare you, even if you hate me for it."

"I-I don't hate you for it! I was just mad, you are hitting us a lot. And now I feel bad for getting mad about it-"

"Good! Looks like my guilt tripping was a success."

"Your what!? Was that whole story just to make us feel bad?"

"Of course not, that's just a byproduct of what I was intending, which was to help understand why this training is as intense as it is. I have spent decades learning the ways of the Ripple. You two have grown so much. Already I m proud of you both."

JoJo smiled as did Twilight who looked down hugging the borrowed white coat slung over her.

"Thanks, but you're still a jerk."

"What part of pushing you to grow didn't you get? Now c'mon, we've wasted enough time doing this bonding gig, back to Ripple Conductivity."

Another week passed, their progress tremendous, but their foe still great. At night, in a rocky area far away from London, JoJo meditated on his own far from the others. Spike came with a sandwich in hand and the Element in his small coat. He was about to call out but stop upon seeing a familiar face standing across JoJo. The Chinese man at the house fire. He was wielding large claw blades and his tongue was swung about.

"Lord Dio has given me a mission to give you a message! We want the crown!"

"..."

"And I have been given permission to drink your blood!"

He lunged with the claws outstretched as Spike about to cry out for help. He turned but Zeppeli was right there with his wine glass in hand.

"No need to make a fuss, boyo. Watch the progress they've made."

Spike turned and saw JoJo's arms stretched out far enough to punch the attacker right in the jaw while surrounded by a gold glow. Spike was awed as Zeppeli simply took a sip of the glass, watching the small boy run over to JoJo.

"How'd you do that!?"

"Hm, my little secret!"

"Aw c'mon tell me-"

Dirt flew over and into JoJo's eyes as a rip was heard. Spike looked down caught off guard as the Element fell from his torn coat. The Chinese man was desperate and used his own hands discarding the claws to grab the Element as fast as he could whilst sprinting away into the darkness.

"Oh no..."

"W-What happened? Spike are you alright?"

"Ohhh no."

"I hope that thing wasn't actually important, kid."

"OOOH Noo!"

A station wagon pulled up with Speedwagon jumping out with a piece of paper in his hand, waving down the group.

"Oi lads! I've found out where Dio's hideout is! Now we can all go together and finish him off-"  
"NNOOOOO!"

* * *

"I never sent these letters! Unless..."

 _ **"Unless what Miss? I'm confused too!"**_

"This is a game of my friend's fate... And if time doesn't exists in this realm... We're playing this game before all of these events have actually happened!"

" A. T. L. A. S. T. O. N. E. H. A. S. F. I. G. U. R. E. D. I. T. O. U. T. "

"I'm winning at this rate, please, why can't you give up?"

" Y. O. U. W. A. S. T. E. T. I. M. E. "

 _ **"Miss! You're getting older!"**_

"I'm fine. Your move then."

They waved their hands as three pieces moved forward. One unshrouded itself and revealed to be, Jack the Ripper. The screen had cut to an entry way to a tunnel.


	7. The Lion and The Mare

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 1: ~ Phantom Shimmer ~**_

 _ **Episode IV: A Dark Prophecy Fulfilled, The Legacy of Zeppeli...**_

The group all sat within the coach that was heading into a tunnel. Speedwagon had unfolded the piece of paper, a map of a town with a large mansion, almost like a castle, resting on top of a hill with a large graveyard.

"Ms. Sparkle, that letter said something about a castle right?"

"Of course it'd be where he's hiding."

"The Chinaman was seen there by my contacts. The town's name is Windknight Lot and has a history of training royal knights. It's a small but thriving town with a few disappearances. We can all take a guess to why."

JoJo looked out of the window as Spike was still in slight distraught. He'd go anywhere to help Twilight, but Dio reminded him of King Sombra, yet even creepier. As well as being responsible for losing the Element. Twilight noticed his sour mood and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, it's not your fault, if anything this is good."

"How in anyway is this a good thing?"

"We'll find our way back home? The shard and the Element are probably our way back to Equestria."

"... I-I guess your right. "

He out on a small smile as Speedwagon continued.

"This tunnel coming up has a sword stuck in the roof, for reasons unknown, but it's a long one."

Zeppeli spoke up after taking a sip of his wine, pouring more as he spoke.

"I let the Chinaman live for this very reason. We should be on our toes at all times, anywhere with shade is a dangerous spot for us to be."

"Are you saying we could be attacked at anytime Mr. Zeppeli?"

"Indeed Scarface. We must be alert at all times-"  
"Guys is it me, or is there something dripping?"

Spike pointed to the window where a liquid was dripping down The coach suddenly stopped once they were a good few meters within the tunnel.

"Cripes! Oi, coachman, what's the deal up there!? Yeesh, I didn't think it'd be raining outside either."

"Hold on boy we're in the tunnel, that's not water, that's..."

Speedwagon left the coach ready to speak his mind but screamed his head right off instead. The rest followed him out to a grizzly sight. The horses were headless, with one of them put onto the coachman like a sick mask, who was layered in strangle curved knives. One of the stumps was till twitching and moving.

"Oh My God!"  
"Sweet Victoria!"  
"AAAAA-"  
"So that's where John Green got the idea from."  
"What?!"

The stump began to thrash about and convulse, Zeppeli putting himself in between it and the party.

"Careful everyone, whatever is in there has got to be pure evil..."

A man lunged out of corpse with a shrill cry and a wielding two of the knives. He used one to cling to the roof and eye his prey.

 _"Urrrrey~! I feel great! I should come down here more often, Dio knows where to pick the best spots! Jack the Ripper, here for dinner!"_

"A zombie, eh? And he seems to live for that bade, how morbid. Jonathan! Twilight! This foe shall be your final lesson! You must think strategically at all times. First, what would be the best choice here?"

The zombie grabbed and lifted the whole coach and threw it at the entrance, hitting the roof and causing stones and debris to fall down, cutting off sunlight and a way to escape.

"Here is the second! An analogy if you will."

Zeppeli took a sip of his wine as Jack tensed up and flexed his body as knives began to protrude out before flying out from the pressure, however Zeppeli opened his lips as discs of wine flew from between his teeth, cutting the knives in half and stopping them from reaching their targets.

"Are you familiar with fleas? They attack us humans in great numbers, but is that bravery? No! JoJo! Twilight! What is bravery?"

Jack flew at him, aiming a stab right for the Italian's eye, but he did not even flinch.

"Bravery..."

In an instant he used the bottom of the wine bottle to block the attack, the knife stuck in the glass.

"Is making "Fear" your own! Knowing it and punching it right in it's schnauzer! Humans who give praise and are praised know "Bravery" for it is the key that makes us stronger, and allows to grow, to evolve! Zombies such as this know not of such things!"

He leaped up with a knee charged with the Ripple.

 **"They are as fleas and maggots feasting on a corpse! _Zeppeli Knee~!_ "**

The attack connected and Jack spiraled backward, landing on his feet, but the Ripple left it mark. His face was melting from the side Zeppeli had hit him. Everyone was on edge, but morale was higher now. The entire fight, he hadn't spilled a single drop of wine from his cup. Jack was furious and leapt up grabbing the sword in the ceiling.

 _"Nnggaaah! You bastards! I'm gonna kill all of you, carve you ALL!"_

He pulled down as a secret opening in the wall revealed itself as Jack made his escape further into the darkness. Spike shook his head and took a few steps back with Speedwagon.

"You're not going to tell us to go follow him are you?!"

'You two? Of course not. Those two? Depends if- Whoops I dropped my glass!"

Zeppeli had thrown it in between Twilight and JoJo, both reaching and grabbing the glass at the same time.

"Don't let go now, kids! I was gonna say whoever caught that glass would go in, but looks like you both get to graduate today! Your last test from me is this, defeat that no-nut carrying waste of excrement, without spilling a single drop of that wine, cause if you do then I'll abandon the both of you. Yes, even if you do beat him with ease. And remember, when sending the Ripple energy through an undead body, you must always aim for the brain. It's the only way to truly beat them. Now get going!"

The two looked at each other anxiously but nodded and entered. The looked around almost blind in the dark, trying their best to make each of their movement as balanced as possible, whether it be turning, glancing around a corner, or even mere walking.

"Where could he be-"

 _"HERE!"_

They looked above as Jack came down with a strange torturous device, like an open rib cage made of blades, closing in on Twilight. JoJo swung his hand up and away lifting Twilight out of danger from the blades, however both of them were grazed. Twilight hissed at the cuts on her calve as JoJo ignored the ones on his shoulder. Barely did they keep the glass from spilling.

"Okay so uhm, battle plan?"

"Don't get eviscerated is all I can think of."

"I like that one, but uh, it's not exactly working!"

"Well then, we must remember Mr. Zeppeli's words."

"About bravery?"

"Indeed. I also wonder why he gave us this arbitrary task."

"... JoJo! Look at the wine!"

There was a swirl inside, rather, a strange ripple on the surface.

"First, think as the enemy, what would benefit him most... He can actually see where we are, so he's close and waiting."

"Correct... and the second was about bravery. And I feel, this wine, the ripple it is producing is the key."

They both stared at the wine for a moment until they looked at each other in shock. and exclaimed in synch.

"That's it, Twilight!" "That's it, JoJo!"

"I can feel the Ripple coursing through us-"

"Flowing from the wine, to the body, to the ground-"

"It's not just some wine-"

"It doesn't just give us energy-"

"It's a Ripple Detector!"

"I can feel where he is now!"

They looked at the closest wall, JoJo sending a fist with Twilight throwing a kick, charged with Ripple energy that coursed through the walls. Destroying Jack the Ripper. History would never know the truth and London would go on to fear his terrible acts beyond his death. Zeppeli smiled as he and the other waited for the heroes return.

"It's as I always say, everything's always better with a glass of wine."

"... Even Speedwagon felt that ending was weak."  
"When have you ever said that?"

"Shut up or I'll smack you both with the Pimp Cane again."

As the party reformed they made their way out of the tunnel without any further problem, save for the evening soon coming to a close with night on it's way. Then Speedwagon got an idea.

"Spike, do me a favor and hold this bag for me. Oi Mr. Zeppeli!"

"I swear, son, if this about my hat-"

"I saw how you can give people this Ripple stuff, so why not give some to me?"

"Oh, well, you see. The Ripple is a special thing, so fuckboys like you and many others can't even hope to be masters of it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, these two young'uns are unique. Even now they unconsciously use the breathing method that takes most practitioners like myself years to do. It's why I've stayed by their side for this long, to see how far they can go. That and when the girl will-"

"Well I don't care! I've got to help in some way! I may be a thief who steals possessions, but Dio steals lives, that's something I can't allow!"

"... Well, maybe I can try and tone your diaphragm to help your lungs create a light Ripple."

"Really! Just do whatever it is!"

"Okay, it's gonna hurt."

"I don't care!"

"Spike, you'll be my witness that I'm not just beating on him."  
"Huh?"  
"GREAT!"

Zeppeli without further warning shoved his entire fist right into Speedwagon's gut, causing him to double over and drop the bag full of money for the trip.

"Oh no~ Looks like my finger slipped, sorry about that Scarface."

"Oough..."

At that moment the bag was taken by someone flying right by the group and into a nearby river. A boy who was fast enough to get out of the river and began climbing up a cliff by the time everyone had noticed the theft.

"Oh no! All of our money has been stolen by some British Tom Sawyer looking lad!"

"And look he's even mocking us!"

"Don't fret boys! Though his mind is not for rent."  
"Don't put him down as arrogant."  
"His reserve, a quiet defense."  
"Riding out the day's events."

"What're you two even talking about-"

"The River~!"

Zeppeli placed his fingers onto the surface of the river as a Ripple formed quickly across, to which he proceeded to walk on the water, with JoJo and Twilight following him. JoJo seemed to be struggling more than the others. Speedwagon got back up and jumped with Spike onto the ripples of the water, but sunk through the surface with Zeppeli laughing.

"Boys, it's a lot harder than simply that, look, JoJo even has trouble keeping above the knees! Twilight excellent control, now you just need to know how to throw a decent attack!"

The boy was almost at the top of the cliff. JoJo charged his arm with the Ripple and struck the base of the cliff. The energy coursing through the stones and reaching the boy, loosening the stones and was blown away.

"Twilight stand about two steps to the left and hold your arms out, would you?"

"Like this?"

He nodded as the young thief landed in her arms.

"... W-what happened? Where am I?"

"The amnesia trick eh, sonny? Then again it may be a bit more genuine than it looks."

"I-I don't now who any of you are!"

"Well you can tell us first, I'm Twilight if that helps anything."  
"I'm Jonathan, a pleasure to meet you."  
"Mister Zeppeli, son."

"I'm Poco... I feel like something happened but I can't remember what."

The Sun had set and hands shot out from the ground and seized JoJo and Zeppeli.

"Careful everyone! These maggot fuck bastards got an icier grip then my ex-wives!"

Low dark chuckling was heard above them as the dead began to rise, warriors of centuries ago. Zeppeli had began to work on them already thinning the numbers as JoJo and Twilight finished off the stragglers, until a familiar chilling voice echoing out.

 _"Well, well, If it isn't Jonathan Joestar, and the Merry Band Piss Pots! And who's this new guy? A new appetizer for my, Dio's, army of zombies."_

There he stood on a stony pillar far above the rest as he smiled down on all of them.

" **Dio.** "

"So that toothless scumsponge sucking afterbirth is Dio, eh? Well I don't know you, you blonde basket case, but I'll say this to the Stone Mask that made you what you are. At last, we meet again! Come down here so I can give a good Ripple across the face!"

 _"Hmph. I, Dio, am to be the supreme of all of the world. The highest form of being. Why would I, Dio, subject myself to stoop such to stand on the very same ground as those yards below me. Insects should know their place."_

Zeppeli took a step forward with an angered face, but in truth he was feeling that old fear, the same fear on that day of his first encounter of the Stone Mask. However he would not let himself fall to his own fear. Dio lifted up his shirt to reveal a small but clear burn scar remaining and pulled his hair up to show a gash caused by the rock Twilight had dunked on him.

 _"I, Dio, have two wounds that have yet to heal, curtesy of you two. Your blood would make great compensation, but, I, Dio have other plans."_

He licked his lips sensually and bared his fangs at the group. An odd lustful gaze in his eyes that gave them that all too familiar chill.

"You kniving bastard. How many lives did you suck away to heal those wounds!?"

 _"Heheh... **Do you remember how many breaths you've taken in your life?** "_

"You...! Everyone! Leave this singing stardust fruitbasket to me!"

Zeppeli leapt up using shorter pillars nearby and charged a fist aimed right for Dio's skull with speed close to that of lighting, yet Dio merely lifted a hand and caught the fist. His own hand glittering like ice and in fact covering Zeppeli's hand in such substance. It was in an instant he felt the bloodstream in his arm freeze.

 _"Paper covers rock, fool."_

"Agh! This can't be, I'm about to taste the icy tit of defeat!"

 _"An idiot to the end, eh? Without a proper bloodstream to flow, you're Ripple is as useless as a degree in Astrological Science!"_

Dio's smile widened as he threw a punch at the defenseless man, only for it to be blocked by JoJo's own hand, and a dropkick met to his face by Twilight, still carrying the boy.

"This coming from the man who majored in the history of biological mutation of humans and cats?!"  
"The, fuck, is wrong with you-"

He snarled and used Zeppeli as a means to swat them away, as well as toss him into the ground below.

 _"DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MANCATS!"_

The three Ripple warriors recovered but felt numb in the areas the had touched Dio. Twilight having some trouble standing as JoJo grabbed his hand and did his best to heat his arm back up. Zeppeli having the worst of it simply stood there trying to get the blood flowing again. Speedwagon ran over worried and looked over the arm.

"What did he do!? He swat you three away like gnats!"

"I've never seen anything like this... It's like the opposite of the Ripple! If I can just, warm my arm back up... But it's not like JoJo over there, my entire arm feels like frozen lead!"

"Well, I don't have any magic, but you can use what I've got!"

He pulled up his shirt and grabbed the frozen arm, putting against his warm skin, frost coming from the heat.

"Th-That's madness. Speedwagn, boy, what'd you think your doing?!"

"If my own body heat can warm you up, just enough, you can thaw yourself off and help those two take down that monster once and for all!"

"Looks like I've underestimated you, boy. This must be painful."

"Just repay me with Dio's pain and we're all dandy!"

Spike seeing this ran over to Twilight and began blowing a small fire from his mouth at her feet.

"Th-thanks Spike!"

"I'm your number one assistant, what am I supposed to do, watch? Not in the slightest."

She smiled and set the boy in her arms down.

"I'm so confused, Miss, what's going on!?"

"Uhm, we're here to beat up a vampire, but we're gonna take you home as soon as we can".

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"  
"Maybe Dio messed with his head?"

"Who's that?"

Spike pointed at the blonde vampire with disgust on his face. But before he could speak, the ground beneath them began to shake and move about. Then it began to lift itself skyward. Twilight grabbed both of the kids and leapt off right in time before it was crushed by the hand that lifted it. Two dark knights, one a giant, and one with flowing midnight hair.

 _"These two knights, Tarkus the Giant, and Bruford the Black Knight, Two knights exectused wrongly, dying a dogs death at the hand of a cruel ruler, cursing the world. So not out of pity, but out of respect for their history, I, Dio, have turned them into demons!"_

JoJo didn't hesitate and lunged at the one known as Bruford with a fist outstretched, but was caught by the graceful wild hair.

 _"You think a second-rate boxer like you, can even take on a main event warrior, like me!? I HAVE THE BEST **HAIR** IN THE WORLD!"_

"It is really nice hair-"

 _"NO ONE TALKS BAD ABOUT MY HAIR!"_

He leapt into the air with his hands behind his back. JoJo tried to determine which hand would strike him, however was caught off guard by the hair aiming to stab him in the throat, which he deftly dodged within the nick of time. Bruford kept slashing away until JoJo slipped on the edge and into a nearby lake. Both warriors plunged into the depths of the waters. Twilight and Speedwagon took a single step forward before hearing a thunderous boom behind them.

"Where do you two pansy daisies posers think you're going?"

"Argh! I have to deal with this guy first?"

"Think again girlie, I'm the one dealing with you, and I've got size on my side!"

She went for a rush but found herself flown back by some sudden force. She can't believe she didn't see the hand move to hit her. She recovered from the blow and managed to dodge a stomp. She rolled to the side and shook her head out of the fuzzy vision.

"H-How are you moving so fast!?"

"Did you think I meant my physical strength when I said size? BECAUSE MY AWSOME STRENGTH ALLOWS ME TO MOVE AS FAST AS LIGHTING!"

"Are you serious!?"

"Of course not, stupid girl. You're just not fit enough to fight a true champion like me!"

She had focused this time, he was still fast, but she could see the motion this time. Too fast to dodge, she went for a block, only to be knocked away by the lake. On her knee and wiping the blood from her brow. At that moment something exploded in the water and Bruford shot out of the lake with JoJo leaping out, his back to Twilight and panting.

"So, I'm having a bit of trouble, but how are you doing?"

"Oh you know. Fighting a giant man who moves as fast as his breath stinks-"

"I'm dead you purple rosebud!"

"All around a busy night."

"Hmph! Playing with you is no fun anyways! I want that one, Bruford if you don't kill him quickly enough, I will!"

 _"Stuff it! I've got this Ass Clown. You're not bad though, so as a present, I'll fight you with everything I got!"_

"Twilight, Mr. Zeppeli, I want neither of you to interrupt this fight."

"What? JoJo you can't be serious, these guys are monsters, **strong** monsters!"

"I know, but they still hold their pride from their lives, so... I want to try something. Have at you Bruford!"

JoJo dashed valiantly at Bruford who caught him with his hair, throwing and pinning him into a tree. The hair tightened around JoJo's body enough to cause small cuts before lunging with his sword in hand, swinging it to cut down this human before him.

 _"Die Ass Clown!"_

"Now!"

With that, JoJo snapped the hair around his legs and feet and kicked the blade, blocking it as well as charging it with Ripple energy. The dark knight's arm melted away.

"Metal is a great conductor for the Ripple! Bruford, you've been played from the start!"

 _"Wha-"_

Bruford stood there in slight shock and confusion, this moment was all JoJo needed. He filled his body with the beat of his blood, the heart of a lion, the heart of a lion, the heat of a knight. The Ripple had never before been so intense within him. With all the memories flooding his mind, and the emotion and bonds he has made in his life thus far flooding his heart, he pounded Bruford back into the late fifteenth century.

 _ **"Yellow Sunlight Overdrive!"**_

With one final punch and cool sigh, the gold glow of his body vanished. However Bruford was not done. He grabbed his sword and sprinted at JoJo for another attack.

 _"I... I am Bruford, the Black Knight... And No Mere Pain Will Stop Me!"_

JoJo however simply stood there. Even as Bruford's body clearly began to break apart, he didn't defend himself.

"M-Mr. Joestar what're you doing!"  
"JoJo he's going to kill you!"  
"...?"

As the sword was swung all it did was graze his cheek before stopping.

"You can still feel pain?"

 _"..."_

The ground beneath them bloomed with life, flowers and grass coming back from the dead, as Bruford's own face was that of calm and serenity. Peace.

 _"Your Ripple, it gave me back my life, I can feel it. I feel, whole."_

At that moment his legs melted away as he fell to the ground , using the sword for support.

 _"You... You knew this would work?"_

"Not at all. But in the water, you were giving me a handicap, to try and balance our battle."

 _"And now I suffer for it. Or do I? You, you were so sure I would stop? You can have that kind of trust in someone..."_

"You cannot make friends without some trust."

 _"Friends... Well then friend. As repayment for this kindness, take my most prized and cherished possession-"_

"You hair!?"

 _"Go fuck yourself. My sword, Luck, and with your own power..."_

He cut his finger across the bade and made a P right behind the L in Luck.

 _"Pluck."_

"But, why Bruford?"

 _"Heh, because, you're, worth it. But, I must know, before I go... Friend from three hundred years, what is your name!"_

"Jonathan Joestar!"

Bruford smiled and became a pile of ash, his armor all that remained. Then a heavy foot crushed said remains.

"Worthless Fool! I can't believe that sappy black bat rose left me with all this dirty work! But now that he's gone, I can start my own solo crusade!"

Tarkus towered over JoJo and puled his sword out, raising it high.

"I'll think I'll start my push, by killing all of you- Hey wait where are you poppy posies going!?"

"Alright boys and girls I was working on a escape plan while the fighting was going on! Twilight! JoJo, see al the leaves starting to come together? That's my Ripple drwingin them together. If we can work hard enough, we can make a makeshift glider!"

"That sounds so stupid, Mr. Zeppeli!"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU SPEEDWAGON!"

Amazingly they were able to do just that. The leaves on the ground all connected to make one giant leaf strong enough to carry the entire party as the leapt from a cliff to a tower, a balcony awaiting them.

"It looks like we're flying by night away from danger! Hey, hey, Mr. Zeppeli do you get it?"

"I fucking get it Speedwagon!"

"But while we're here, you three have thrown my sense of logic out of the window. But the biggest question I have is you Mr. Zeppeli. Where'd you even learn all of this?!

"You see it all began long ago in some town in Asia I- HEY WHAT'S THAT!?"

Zeppeli was glad to have found something that distracted the group from the question. That was a story he wasn't yet ready to tell due to the beginning having a strong message. They were just above the balcony before Tarkus came through the center, destroying the glider but falling far below the others. They landed just on the edge of their destination with Zeppeli laughing.

"I haven't seen a cow fly that fast since I back handed my third wife!"

"I didn't know you could marry bovine."

"Me either, boyo! I learned that the hard way."

JoJo had opened the only door before them yet everyone took a step back.

"Ugh! What's that smell?! It's as if there's nothing but death is in the- JoJo what're you doing boy!?"

"It's the only way Mr. Zeppeli."

"I don't know about this, it doesn't seem right to me. But, be careful then."

Twilight had taken a step forward with JoJo with a smile while pinching her nose.

"I hope you're not thinking of going in all alone."

"Wouldn't dream of it. With you by my side, we'll surely-"

The door slammed the very second they had entered the room. A strange neck device with shoulder pauldrons snagged onto JoJo's neck as torches lit the room up. Tarkus was right across from them wearing the exact same device, the two connect by a chain in the ceiling.

"Welcome to my specialty... An old dueling challenge that I never lost at, of sheer brute force. **Neck Chain Death Match! ! !"**

"JOJO!"

Tarkus pulled down on the chain and charged at the two like a bull. JoJo was hoisted into the air like a puppet on strings and slammed against the ceiling. Twilight yelped but dodged out of the way.

"HAHAHA! I knew you'd move there! Look at the chain, depending on your own movements, this JoJo will be pushing up daisies! Your move in this dangerous game."

Zeppeli had began to pound away at the door since it shut until Speedwagon pulled him back.

"Mr. Zeppeli! All you're doing is breaking your hands!"

"Dammit... DAMMIT. The Ripple I learned and taught, it's meant to course through life and objects thin enough for conductivity. This door's too thick, as it that chain! I saw a lever past the bars on the other side but..."

"Sir, look! There's a small entryway, an opening for air to get inside on the sides!"

"But only something like a cat or a child cou- Spike what do you think you're doing!?"  
"POCO NO!"

But it was too late. Spike had entered first with Poco close behind him. As they came out they found Twilight being thrown about like a ragdoll. Spike couldn't contain himself and ran over to Tarkus with Poco going after the lever.

"HEY! MEATHEAD!"

"Is that the sound of a purple haired green eyed toddler committing suicide?"

"Ah-"

"SPIKE NO-"

Tarkus snatched Spike up but didn't expect green fire to burn away at his eyes, as well a royal letter flying past his shoulder. Tarkus let out a roar in pain and threw Spike right on Poco, even after having his throw been weakened from the unexpected pull from JoJo. The door swung open, the lever had been pulled. Speedwagon ran over to the kids with tears welling up in his eyes.

"They're still alive! You crazy sods, the lot of you... Mr. Zeppeli! Give him what for, kick his undead ass!"

"..."

"M-Mr. Zeppeli?"

"You can bring on the interference. I'm a giant, and even with your dumb Ripple, my hide can shrug it off! You're all a buncha lilies in a fire!"

"..."

"Mr. Zeppeli?!"

Zeppeli heard the words of years ago.

"In a secret room filled with death. When a young boy and dragon open the door. To release a young lion and a beautiful mare into the future... If this is my fate, I accept with peace in my heart."

"Zeppeli... W-Why... do you sound, so dire?"

"Only you, huh? YOU THINK YOU'RE ENOUGH FOR ME!?"

"Trust me lad, you won't be the first red-headed bucktooth bitchborn whore I'm about to slap with the back of the Family Ring Hand."

Tarkus reached down to grab at Zeppeli, but the Itailian Stallion was faster, and leaped up with a flip, spinning with his leg out in a tornado motion.

 _ **"Zeppeli Tornado~!"**_

However. Tarkus, was even faster, and seemingly vanished right there. Appearing above Zeppeli, but the chain was still below him.

"This is my signature move, you jaba, _Hell Heaven Snake Skill!"_

"WH-"

The chain wrapped around his waist, catching his right arm, and snagged him in the air. Tarkus held the chain close and grinned.

"Now if I was a creative story writer creating a story with a tag team, I wonder what would make it more interesting- _RRRIP~!"_

He pulled down on the chain, and horror ensued. Twilight and Speedwagon opened their mouths to scream but nothing came out. A snap was heard from JoJo as he coughed up blood and his body went limp. Zeppeli was torn in two. They fell to the ground with a sickening thud near Twilight, her hand place on JoJo's, as Tarkus sighed.

"Finally. As fun as it was... No it went on for too long anyways. Hold on, he's still breathing!?"

He glared at JoJo, but Zeppeli was the one that grabbed everyone's attention next. Grabbing the hands of his pupils with a smile.

"N-Now's not the time for giving up..! This is my final gift... My Final _**RIPPLE!"**_

What started in a small spark exploded into a great divine light that shone with wondrous yet somber glory. Tarkus squinted his burnt eyes as Speedwagon had to look away. When the light died down Tarkus had his foot lifted to stomp down on Zeppeli.

"You're about to be buried, mulch man!"

He never made it. In fact he found himself lifted, head slamming against the ceiling. Looking down he had found JoJo and Twilight pulling down the chain, healed, and with tears in their eyes.

"They beat the ten count!?"

Twilight kept the her hand on the chain as JoJo began to pull apart the collar around his neck.

"Ha! Wh-What're you doing you fool!? I'm a vampire with immeasurable strength! Yet, even I still have trou-"

JoJo had pulled it apart as Twilight broke the chain, causing Tarkus to fall and the other end of the chain hitting him in the head. He picked up the chain and swung it at them, Twilight intercepted stopped his arm entirely.

"OH NO, YOU'RE KIDDING ME! IT'S ONE THING FOR A HUMAN, BUT A GIR-"

She didn't let him finish and cut his right arm in half with her own, the Ripple emanating from her.

"You. Don't. Get. To Speak!"

"Not a single bone. You'll sink into the history of darkness, Tarkus."

"U-U-UGGGAAAAH!"

Speedwagon couldn't believe his eyes. Unknown to him, neither could Spike. Tarkus broke his fangs and spat them, hitting JoJo above his left eye before charging. This was something the duo anticipated and clasped their right hands together, taking a ballroom stance and shoved their clasped fist right into his chest.

"In the words of William A. Zeppeli. **GO FORNICATE YOUR MOTHER!** "

Tarkus stopped in his tracks, without a second to give him to process the hole in his chest, they had yanked their fists out and uppercutted him with their left. Turning him into ash, leaving his armor behind. Zeppeli had grown much older his age showing. As he opened his eyes he found himself in the arms of his students crying.

"Mr. Zeppeli... Why?"  
"T-This can't be happening..."

"Jonathan, Twilight, quit being big babies... Just because the body dies, doesn't mean the soul ceases to live on. One day, our descendants, our loved ones shall meet again, in our memory... But what're the chances of Zeppeli dying for a Joestar? Pretty slim if you ask me, unlike my ex-wife. Heheh-Ooughah, I'm dying... But speaking of wives, as I'm here on my deathbed in your arms, you seem to have a caught an eye for each other."

They looked at each other and smiled for his sake.

"You could call it that."  
"We do make a good team."

"Heh, when, you defeat Dio... Take care of yourselves. All of you..."

"We will-"

"N-N-N-Now hold it! When I say take care of each other for you two. I don't mean just insert yourself in. You've got to preheat the oven before you can put your cake in."

"... I-I don't understand what your talking about."  
"I love cake Mr. Zeppeli but-"

"Go down there, like you're deep sea diving, in a cave made of Jell-O. And the only way, is to eat your way out. And word from the wise, don't do it after eating a jalapeño, you'll kill her! Trust me, I've had five wives."

Everyone but Speedwagon was confused, and he kept silent the entire time. Then Spike remembered.

"O-Oh right! We got... Now's not the time."

"On the contrary young dragon... Get your letter, I-I need to hear what's inside. I don't know why but, I just have to hear it."

With that he handed over the letter to Twilight. All there were. All that was written. Two, simple, small words.

"Thank You."

With that Zeppeli smiled and lifted his hand up.

"... Whoever you are, to send that, it was no problem... Kids... Remember... Stay, gold..."

With those last words, William A. Zeppeli died in the arms Jonathan Joestar and Twilight Sparkle, with his friends Spike, Speedwagon, and Poco. They had given him a proper burial at the bottom of the ruin, and burned the body, the ashes flowed in the wind freely. Forever he would watch over them, with a smile, and glass of wine in his hand.

* * *

"Another life... Taken gruesomely before her eyes... My own star pupi close friend, almost gone. Why? Why ARE you doing this!?"

"T. H. E. R. O. U. N. D. I. S. N. E. A. R. T. H. E. E. N. D."

"GOOD! I don't care what happens next! I'm sure, Twilight and Jonathan, they'll win this battle."

"I. A. M. C. O. U. N. T. I. N. G. O. N. I. T."

Princess Celestia had regain a bit of her stolen life energy as she stared at the Zeppeli piece she had. Giving him her power in his final moments, boosting them equally, she knew she had to win this. The screen moved forward in time to the party outside of Windknight's Lot.


	8. Dance of the Sun

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 1: ~ Phantom Shimmer ~**_

 _ **Episode V: Fire and Ice, A Heartfelt Goodbye...**_

With heavy hearts and a new resolve the party continued to town, their plan to get Poco home, and then to go finish this tragic journey. On the road to town Speedwagon, who had taken Zeppeli's hat as a keepsake, had noticed the strange quietness of the town in the distance. Moonlight lit the path and fields, but an odd darkness shrouded over the town, the mansion was the darkest area. The air was still and the sounds of insects of the night were naught. It was if everything but the Earth itself had died.

"Say... What do you think is going on around town. You don't think, Dio's taken over already, do you?"

"No, look, it's a friend of mine! Hey Adams!"

Poco waved at a man that had came from the town and waved back.

"Poco! What're you doing all the way out here so late at night?!"

"Adams, how's the town, is everyone okay?"

"Oh yeah, but she's so cross with you, she said she'll lock you up in the barn until you learn your lesson."

"... Sounds about right! Looks like the town's safe at least."

As they kept going, Adam's head turned all the way around, tongue snaking out longer than any human should have, and lunged at Poco.

 _"HeH! iTs A kid! HeHeHeH! i GeT To sucK somE Young wARm bLooD!"_

The tongue lashed out for him, yet was stopped by JoJo, who grabbed the tongue and pulled at it. The zombie's skin burst apart revealing an undead creature with an armadillo like hide. As the pull lifted him from the ground as Twilight elbowed the face, caving it in. JoJo shook his head with a flare in his eyes.

"This city is-"

"That's right. It's been compromised, but it's not too late, Jonathan Joestar and Twilight Sparkle."

A voice from off the road belonging to a strange man.

"The name's Dire."

With that he came at them with a rather slow dropkick aimed for JoJo. It was blocked easily, however, Dire had spread his legs and in extension JoJo's arms. He bent down ready to strike with his hands coming down on the shoulders, just to have it countered with a headbutt. Distancing each other as Dire held his hands up.

"Wait! Forgive me for the sudden attack, but I was curious to see what Zeppeli taught you."

"Wait, you knew Mr. Zeppeli?"

"Why not look on the note I placed on you, son?"

JoJo looked to see a note placed on his shoulder. Twilight took and read it to herself.

"It's him asking for help and as his friend we couldn't ignore him. Zeppeli is like my brother, if he asks me of anything I'll be there to do it."

"We?"

"They're running a bit late, but we can't wait on them, tis town is in danger. Where is he anyways."

"Mr. Zeppeli, has passed..."

Dire's eyes widened as he took a step back and lowered himself. As he recovered from the shock he gritted his teeth.

"I-I see. Then we must, end this as quick as we can. Who knows how many more lives will be lost if we don't?"

"Of course, but first..."

JoJo turned and looked at Poco.

"We need to get him home."

They journeyed into to the city, townsfolk locking themselves away for fear of being taken away next by the unknown creatures of the night, and finally made it to Poco's home, the closest house to the mansion. There they had learned his sister had been the most recent to have disappeared. Without anything else to deter them the group made it to the front door. Busting it down and ventured into the darkness, an ominous mist enveloping the entire manor, and a striking chill crawling in the skin.

"This feeling... What is this Dio?"

"A real monster, who's going to pay for everything. Mr. Dire, don't underestimate him."

Right then Spike belched as royal letter formed from the flames and handed it to Twilight, who stopped to read it as the rest went on.

 _'Dear Princess Twilight, this is a warning. Please, brace yourself, what comes next is something no one can stop. It is with a heavy heart that I ask you obtain the Element of Harmony and leave as quickly as you can using the shard. There is nothing more anyone can do. signed, Princess Celestia.'_

"What's it say?"

"It's, a good luck letter."

"Well, we've got all the luck we need, now let's catch up before we got lost in this place! This is literally the last place of all laces I never want to be in, ever."

As they caught up, they noticed they had missed something. A pile of ashes with snakes writhing in them, a girl hugging Poco, and JoJo walking up a small stairway. He opened the door and spoke with fury in his heart. Never has he felt so fulfilled, so prepared, never before even in the housefire has he felt this way. Only one word could describe the feeling. He was filled with the memories of his loved ones, the ones lost and still there, memories that filled him with one emotion. Determination. The demeanor in his eyes were clear as well as Twilight as she looked upon their target. He looked out to the sky night from the balcony with fire on the railing, the moon full, the stars were many. On a small table stand next to a royal sofa was a bowl of roses and the Element. Twilight glanced over to it, but Dio was a problem she would have to face.

"We've come back from Hell, Dio!"

The blonde vampire turned and raised a brow at what he saw. Jonathan Joestar, determined to settle the score, of many years.

 _"So you've arrived. Hmph, that means you beat the knights. But wait~! Where's that strange fellow with the hat?"_

Their eyes flared but Dire was the one who marched in at Dio.

"So, you're Dio, the killer of my best friend..."  
W-Wait Dire, stop! He can-"

 _"Another ant who's worth in the grand scheme of things is as pointless as a side character in an opera, or a blade of grass in a field? Please, why must I, Dio, lower myself to deal with degenerates? Zombies, eat them all, but JoJo. He's mine."_

With a snap of his fingers zombies poured out of the shadows of the room. However Dire had attacked already, the same attack used on JoJo.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR YOUR SINS! SINK INTO THE DEPHTS OF HELL!"

 _"Such slowness. A mere mortal like you, facing The One that is me..."_

Dio had blocked it and his arms were spread. This time Dire crossed his arms as he charged himself with the Ripple, coming down like thunder, roaring loudly as the blow came down on Dio's head. It never came, he had been frozen entirely, his head freezing at a slower rate than his body.

 _"Is Useless, Useless, USELESS! Weakling, weakling, who are you to think you are even on the same plane as I, Dio!? Be vaporized, be thrown into cold oblivion!"_

Without another word Dio had broken the ice with his grip alone. Dire's head fell into the bowl of roses as Dio walked over and picked up the Element and wore it on his head.

 _"I, Dio, had noticed beforehand, how invested you were in this item, girl. What is it? I can feel some form of power coming from it..."_

Then a rose flew into his eye, spat out by a grinning Dire, charged with the Ripple and caused Dio to hiss loudly.

"A rose thorn charged with the Ripple, hurts, don't it...?"

Dio crushed the head without any mercy. His face contorting into a sheer rage, inhuman anger, as he flew into a frenzy.

 _"You... HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SCAR MY, DIO'S, FACE!"_

He truck the bowl, destroying the table stand, and spreading the flowers everywhere. He glared at the others and roared loudly, enough to have even JoJo lean back in surprise.

 _"Beneath, Frog Piss... All of you... **LOWER THAN THE DIRT ON THE HEEL OF A CUR! I'LL FEAST ON YOUR WARM STILL BEATING BLOODY HEARTS, ALL OF YOU!"**_

With a great hesitance JoJo raised his hand behind him as Speedwagon threw him the sword as zombies began to attack themselves. A small group from outside went to attack from behind, but soon were struck by a fist, turning into ash. A man with a fair face and an elder smoking a pipe.

"Looks like we're late. We'll deal with these damnable beasts. You two focus on the source!"

JoJo didn't look behind him but nodded with Twilight. He unsheathe the sword as he came to a revelation upon Dire's death.

"Twilight, I have an idea."

"If you're saying you're taking him on alone, not a chance-"

"On the contrary! But I do need you to have the utmost caution... This sword just may be the key to our key to victory. Follow my lead. Those roses would make a good distraction."

"On it!"

Speedwagon grabbed a Warhammer hanging on the wall as Spike took his place behind him.

"Not only do we have to deal with these ugly blighters, but Ms. Sparkle and Mr. Joestar, as strong as they are it'll only take one mistake."

"Less talking, more swinging, please!"

As the two charged at Dio he leapt at them, hands emitting a cool frost and stretched out, yet his eye not yet recovered. However his attention had been on JoJo alone, and his tantrum allowed Twilight to gather the roses on the ground. Throwing them filled with the Ripple.

 _"Ugh! When did you-"_

Blocking and swiping them away, JoJo strafed to Dio's blindside and swung his new sword. Cleaving Dio's arm right off. Without wasting another moment, he raised the sword and brought it down on Dio's head, yet stopping right at the waist. JoJo's hands were frozen and Dio's viens shot out from his stump to his arm, swinging it like a whip to Twilight and seized her by the throat, she tensed as she could feel it, her blood being drained away.

 _"URRRREYY~! How sweetening! JoJo! I'll rid this girl of her meager existence, then..."_

He dug his fingers into JoJo's throat and lifted a vein from his skin, not yet damaging it.

 _"With this delicate carotid vein, I'll send some of my extract into you, you'll serve me yet... Brother!"_

 **"DIO! LET HER GO NOW!"**

JoJo threw a knee to Dio's head, only to be countered with a knee of his own, freezing his leg. Dio chuckled and stepped on JoJo's remaining foot, freezing it as well.

 _"Hm... That tone of voice. I, Dio, haven't heard you speak to me like that since that one girl years ago. Wait, don't tell me, are you two..!? HAHAHA~!"_

Like that the grip on Twilight's throat grew tighter, yet the draining seemed to stop. She felt weak and could barley breath, even her eyes felt heavy. JoJo snarled as Dio kept laughing away. And then he began laughing too.

 _"Hehe... JoJo? Have you gone mad, or finally accepted your fate?"_

"No Dio, but I find it humorous, that your own home will be your undoing!"

 _"What're you- THE SWORD!"_

He had noticed JoJo's hands began to recover, his ice melting, and the culprit was the tip of the sword. Channeling heat through the blade and intensified by the Ripple. Dio retracted his arm from Twilight and broke the blade, but JoJo's Ripple charged fist still connected to his face, forcing Dio to stumble back and let go of the vein. Then, he smirked as JoJo looked over his frost covered hand. Dio's body had mostly healed, his eye still closed.

"W-Was it not enough?!"

 _"You weren't able to seal the deal! Before you die, I'll let you know that you have gained my acknowledgement, and admiration JoJo! But you are as a monkey to a man, nay, a man to a God! How Could One Such As You Dream Of Defeating ME **DIO!"**_

Dio leapt high as his arms became ice. JoJo ran to him, putting his fist in the fire before throwing both of his hands at Dio, charged and intensified. Yet, Dio had kicked a hand away as JoJo faltered. Still moving forward with one hand out.

 _"YOU'RE ALONE AND HAVE LOST! UUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEYYYY~!"_

Right before the two finally met, Twilights own hand caught ablaze, clasped with JoJo's. A powerful golden glow shimmered from them, as if the Sun itself was gleaming in that room. Both thrust forward into Dio as he put his frozen hands to block and stop them, yet they had slipped past his frozen grasp. His eyes widened as he screeched in sure agony. Their fists had not only pierced his body, but went straight through his chest. In the eyes of those watching the fight, they couldn't believe the sight before them, the golden aura surrounding JoJo and Twilight became that of an alicorn piercing the vampires heart. As he flew away melting, Dio's rage had reached the peak.

 _"T-This pain ! ! ! I-I shouldn't feel any pain! THIS CAN'T BE! ! I... I... I ! ! ! I DIO WAS TO RULE FOR ALL ETERNITY! I CAN'T LOST YOU! **I WON'T LOSE TO YOU ! ! !"**_

Dio's remaining eye shot out a pressurized liquid at the two as he fell over the balcony. He had grazed their cheeks, killed the remaining zombies that had been in the way of the blast. The beam went through the entire mansion, and cut the clouds above. JoJo looked over losing sight of Dio in the dark as tears formed in his eyes.

"... Dio."

Twilight noticed this and hugged his arm. She remembered the two had grown up together.

"We didn't really have a choice... I'm sorry, JoJo."

"Twilight... Thank you."

He fell back, unconscious, as she held him there in her arms. Speedwagon and Spike ran over, sighing in relief.

"You two are amazing. I don't think anything can top this, not in my lifetime at least."

"Twilight wh-what about the Element? It fell with him!"

She shrugged. It was all she could do before passing out herself. She would wake up to a joyful Spike hugging her, and her two new friends smiling. That following week was dedicated to burning any remains of the zombies that didn't become ash, as well as Dio's clothes. No other trace could be found and the mansion was empty once more. The Stone Mask was destroyed by Speedwagon himself. They had learned of the two strangers, Straights a fellow disciple of the Ripple like Dire and Zeppeli, and Tonpetti the master who had taught them all. They found the shard of the portal hidden within clothes of Dio, and before leaving Tonpetti approached Twilight as the group prepared to take a coach back home.

"Miss Twilight. If I may have a word?"

"Yes Master Tonpetti?"

"It is quite clear your bond with JoJo is strong."

"O-Oh you don't have to remind me-"

"Then I will ask you, I have been able to look into the future, it is how I knew of Zeppeli's demise. Much to my dismay even warning him ahead of time, he still pursued his fate. Now I shall ask another. Do you wish to know your fate?"

She had been taken aback. Everything had seemed so certain now, life was becoming easier, now another event could pop up. Yet her curiosity still won.

"By all means."

He had offered his hand. She took it as images of a great inferno flew into her mind, an ocean red as the evening sky, a baby crying could be heard before a loud explosion with a close look at a star birthmark, one JoJo had. Then colors flashed, images too fast for her to see, to take note, to even comprehend. Finally it ended.

"On a stone cold ocean, a fire will start the curse on a righteous family line, broken only by aid of six mares of fortune. Forgive me."

With that he left her in confusion and shock. By the time she had regained enough of herself to ask a question, he and Straights, had already left. She turned, more than worried, and got in the coach next to JoJo.

"What's the matter, Twilight?"

"Jonathan, I promise I'll help you whenever you need me. Nothing is ever too much or too little to ask. Promise me you'll call for help whenever you need it. Please."

"Of course! B-But why the sudden shift in mood?"

"I'm just worried... You know Spike and I have to leave soon, so-"

He cupped her cheek with his hand and planted a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"I just want to see you smile wherever you go, Twilight."

"JoJo..."

"So, I want you to promise me this. No matter what happens, smile. It's the only thing I'll ever ask you to do for me."

"Y-You're too much, you know that? I promise."

She smiled brightly, even as she noticed Speedwagon and Spike making kissing sounds. Then Speedwagon's eyes widened as he leapt out of the coach. In a moments noticed he came back in grinning madly as he held a strange box.

"Hey! One of my contacts came across this doohickey, said to take photos. Why not take one here to remember, eh? This one's even got a timer on it so we can all be in the shot."

"Hey! That's great idea, hold on, how do you work it?"

"Don't worry about all the detail Spike, miboy! Just get in there with Mr. and Mrs. Joestar!"  
"H-Hey enough with the teasing!"

He laughed and set the timer. A few shots were taken, but upon the last one, Twilight had pulled JoJo in for one more kiss, with Spike and Speedwagon pointing and laughing. She had noticed then the shard in her pocket began humming, a strange warmth encompassed it, as well as glowing. Upon taking it out they were blinded by a light. It was silent at first. Then she opened her eyes, to see herself and Spike be in a roaring fire, explosions ravaging the area. She looked around in horror as Spike hugged her leg.

"W-W-WH-WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"I-I don't know!"

They were panicking, and tried to travers around and through the flames. Then she came to a frightening sight. JoJo, holding the head of Dio Brando. He was bleeding badly and heavily injured. She couldn't stop herself is she wanted to and ran to his side. Shouting his name. He looked up at her, and smiled. Dio looked at her but said nothing.

"T-Twilight? What are you doing here?"

"I-I promised I'd be there! Whenever you were in trouble I-"

"Twilight... You did promise that, but. Do you remember what else you promised me?"

"... I can't smile when you're like this! You're dyin-"

"Twilight. It's okay..."

He lifted the Element of Harmony and offered it to her weakly. She took it reluctantly, confused to where he even got it.

"I got you this... I told you I would support you in any way I can."

"You..."

She took it as tears fell from her eyes, sobbing loudly. He brought a hand to her chin and took in a weak breathe.

"Please... Let the last thing I see, be your smile."

She wiped her tears away, looking down for few seconds, before beaming at him. A painful, somber, smile. With that he smiled.

"Beautiful... You know, ever since I've met you and Dio... I've had a recurring thought."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Friendship is Magical..."

He lowered his head and his grip on Dio went limp. Yet the vampire spoke up.

 _"JOJO! I-I CAN GIVE YOU IMMORTALITY! THINK ON IT, Just... He's dead..."_

She paid him no mind, nor gave him any attention. Spike had witnessed it all and hugged her as he shed his share of tears. Neither of them noticed the glow surrounding them until it was too late. As they stopped crying they found themselves in familiar territory.

* * *

Her JoJo piece erupted into flames and exploded. The Twilight piece shone and returned to pony form. Princess Celestia had won. But to her, there was no such thing.

"Are you happy... All this pain, all this torment, for your sick amusement! ARE YOU SATISFIED?!"

"L. I. K. E. Y. O. U. W. O. U. L. D. N. T. B. E. L. I .E .V. E. Y. O. U. W. I. N."

"Have I?! This doesn't feel like a victory! How will I know when to send these letters, or when she'll return!?"

The figure pointed to the pair of eyes, watching and rooting for Celestia since the beginning of the game.

"H. E. W. I. L. L. S. E. N. D. T. H. E. M. Y. O. U. W. I. L. L. W. R. I. T. E. T. H. E. M. H. E. R. E. A. N. D. W. H. E. N. Y. O. U. L. E. A. E. V. E. S. H. E. W. I. L. L. B. E. T. H. E. R. E. I. T. W. I. L. L. B. E. F. U. N. P. L. A. Y. I. N. G. W. I. T. H. Y. O. U. A. G. A. I. N."

"Again... The others... what will I do..?"

 _ **"You'll have help Miss! Me and your friends! He's so full of himself that he'll give you all kinds of handicaps!"**_

"Then I demand a handicap. Rewind to that last moment. I want to see if-"

Right then, the entire dimension lit up of images of Jonathan Joestar. All kinds, in different takes. These were his fates in other outcomes. This was a fate that was meant to be. She sighed and looked at the figure with a glare, a pieces of paper appeared before her with a quill. She wrote each letter and they sent themselves. Images in the area appeared, images of Spike belching a letter out.

"Y. O. U. M. U. S. T. B. E. T. I. R. E. D. P. E. R. H. A. P. S. A. S. E. C. O. N. D. G. A. M. E. M. A. Y. R. E. L. A. X. Y. O. U?"

She scoffed and turned away from him with the eyes guiding her back.

"I'll be back soon."

"I. K. N. O. W."

She left the dimension with Princess Luna turning around surprised.

"Sister! You look dreadful! What happened in there?"

"I have much to tell, and so little time, but we must brace ourselves..."

"What for?"

At that moment the portal convulsed as Twilight and Spike were thrown out with the Element as well. Tears still streaming down their faces. She looked around before staring at the portal, and ran to it.

"TWILIGHT, STOP!"

She froze right there, sniffling as Celestia comforted her.

"There... There was nothing we can do. I'm sorry..."

"No one will ever know..."

It had hit her. The worst thing possible. No one in that world will know what they did but a select few. She didn't want the recognition of a hero or the praise as a savior. She wanted a man to be remembered for being the best mankind had to offer. She left without a second word, cleaned herself up, went home and began on writing into a book. It was labeled 'The Ballad of Jonathan Joestar.'

* * *

 _ **End of Part 1**_


	9. The Ballad

_**The Ballad of Jonathan Joestar**_

* * *

Let me tell you a story

The beginning of a bizarre adventure

A story about a certain man's youth

There was a man who said: "I immediately liked him. He was a bit of a softy, but a true gentleman!"

Embrace the sadness in your past and bring with you the hope for the future

If you could meet that daring back-figure again…

And a flashy man said: "He is our hope. I feel like I've earned a friend and a son all in one"

What is inherited is the pure will

And the ode to courage that shakes the heart

Cut down evil and become the light!

What is inherited is the sun's will

And the record of the youth who fought till the very end

A sad song doesn't suit you

Your future is here, now

An unfortunate and cursed destiny, stained by the mask of old

To stand up to it is your fate.

Burn your young life!

The girl with strong eyes said: "That's what he has left me, His grandness and his warmth, are here with me"

That shining blue ocean, that beautiful high sky

They continue to be the same for all people

His name will reach, transcending time

What is inherited is the pure will

And the ode to humanity that shakes the heart

Shine through the dark wasteland and resonate highly

Embrace the courage in your heart and conquer your fears

All men must someday die

Even if the generations forget

What is inherited is the sun's will And the noble ripple flowing with purity

They resonate and turn to pride and strong will…

…and will eventually become the future


	10. A Chapter Lost in Time

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part I: ~ Phantom Shimmer ~**_

 _ **Chapters Lost In Time: Just Smile, I'll Always Support You...**_

A single day. One whole day passed, no, not even a day. It felt like years had past but the terrible truth hit them like a mountain. Twilight and JoJo had only spent nine hours with this man named William A. Zeppeli training in the ways of the Ripple. She was more than ready to give up, her body silently screaming bloody murder, but she had to press on. Of the exercises consisting of boulder carrying, push ups, ten kilometer runs, balance on the tips of her toes while carrying more rocks, at this rate she felt death was upon her. JoJo was in the very same condition, while they had mostly been trained equally, the boulders he carried were slightly more than Twilights. This in truth did not bother him in the slightest, but the fatigue had caught up to him, he was still human. They were on the ground panting and wheezing away, sweat dropping from the as rain would drop from a cloud, and Zeppeli simply ate a sandwich. He was a mean teacher, but he was one to prove he was no joke despite his odd way of speaking. He had participated in the training with them to show them how it was done as well to show the results. He looked at his pocket watch and smirked.

"Okay kids, it's been a good five hour start with a pitiful three hour slump fest. I guess you can take yourselves a break about two, maybe three."

"Three what? And where'd you even get that sandwich?"  
"Minuets? Hours, Mr. Zeppeli?"

"If I'm feeling generous maybe four."

"Th-That doesn't answer our question at all..."

"Here you two, the boy brought these for you. He'll probably be back with something else."

He pulled a basket of sandwiches from behind him and placed it in between the two.

"I'm thinking we should all just take five."

"Why are you so mean and eccentric?"

He shrugged at her and left them alone with the basket. She took one but just stared at it. So much has happened in such a short time, the pressure to get the Element of Harmony and the shard of the portal back home only increased, and these torture sessions weren't helping her. She shook her head in an attempt to shove doubt to the back of her mind. She needed to be focused. But doubt was a thing everyone has. It only grows with time, and her doubt had grown rather large.

"Hey, JoJo? Do you really think this is going to help us?"

"It has to, I can't let something like Dio remain in this world."

"Not that I don't agree with you, but I don't see the point in all of this physical trauma."

"I presume it's for our breathing, however, you don't need to do this."

"What makes you say that?"

"You have your crown, your friend, what more do you have to do here?"

"He has this, thing, it's my way back home."

"Then I'll get it for you, you don't have to make yourself suffer for someone else's problem."

She sighed and looked at him with a deadpanned expression.

"I appreciate the thought, but I can't leave it to someone else, no offense. This is something I have to do for me and Spike."

He chuckled with a nod and looks up at the evening sky.

"I'm sorry. I just want to do something for you for once, you've done so much for me in such a short time. You, Spike, and Speedwagon are really the only friends I have."

"Really? The only friends? You?"

"What, is it really surprising?"

"Yes! You're nice and caring, and willing to help people, you're also pretty strong for someone so soft."

"I am? I'm not exactly the greatest fighter, I don't even like the idea of exchanging blows with anyone. Not even Dio."

"He's really something... I don't want to fight him either."

"I wish he would just understand... Even now after everything, I still think of him as a brother. "

"Still?"

"I just can't do it. I can't find it in myself to hate him forever. Is that wrong?"

"You don't have to hate someone forever, it's nice to forgive and forget, but... This guy?"

"Heh, I'm hopeless. You mentioned friends before Twilight, what are they like?"

"They're great friends, I wouldn't be where I am without them... I just worry for them. I didn't know this world would be so, dark."

"Well if they're your friends, I'm sure they'll brighten this world up a bit. Feeling better?"

"Actually, I am. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Zeppeli tapped her noggin with his cane and a sneer.

"That's the breathing method that's working, and I ain't even taught it to you! Looks like I've happened upon naturals of the Ripple. Hope you both know what that means!"

"... It'll be easier from here on out?"  
"We don't have carry so many rocks?"

"Both wrong. The exact opposite is the answer!"

He smiled brightly as Twilight groaned.

"Oh hush up lass, we still haven't gotten down to the most important part. Breathing Meditation!"

"Please tell me no rocks are involved."

"Rocks are not involved! Unless you count sitting on them. Then, yes, yes they are."

"... Seriously?"

"You sit there, calm yourself, think clear and peaceful thoughts as you use the breathing method for activating the Ripple. That's all folks."

He plopped down on the ground crossing his legs and with his two pupils following him.

"Now it's like many other forms of meditation you may be familiar with. Simply relax, focus not on your breathing, but on something you enjoy. We're skipping a few steps, but you two have made fantastic progress already. You can close your eyes if you want."

Following his orders, Twilight found herself in a trance within seconds, the world simply vanishing around her. All she could hear was her soft breath and gentle heart beating. She began to feel afloat, a small humming echoed in her mind. Then faint voices murmured around her. Familiar voices. Images, ethereal and blurred, yet she could still make them out. Applejack and a girl both in cells yet smiling as she flipped a coin. Fluttershy and a blonde boy, with the same strange birthmark as Dio's, riding a boat with a group of young men. Rarity sewing up a wound for a boy with messy hair sprawled all over, they were laughing over something. Rainbow Dash grinning with a group of men and a dog. Pinkie Pie and a man similar to JoJo, but with more wild hair, throwing pies and other sweets at each other. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smiling brightly at her. These thoughts filled and visons filled her with something empowering. She felt lighter as her breath slowed, unconsciously smiling. Then she felt a sudden jot in her body as she was grabbed from her shoulder and shook her violently.

"KIDSWAKEUPIT'STIMEFORMOREROCKS!"

"EEEYAUGH!"

Zeppeli snickered as JoJo merely jumped a bit. Twilight however flew into the air. It was as if her wings had sprouted from back. She had leapt into the air sitting down. Zeppeli applauded with a hearty laugh as she fell onto JoJo.

"I heard your doubting me quite a bit back there and decided to give you a test on your progress. This kind of results could make a father proud enough to cry, I'm just moved nearly to tears!"

"Y-You! You're insufferable!"

"Oh don't fret lass, you'll thank me by the end of this!"

She scoffed and turned her head with a huff as JoJo kept himself from howling in agony of his sore body. Twilight opened her eyes to a roof. An unfamiliar house. She sat up and felt a stiffness around her throat and neck. She put a hand to it and felt bandages wrapped around where Dio had stuck his claws into her, she then noticed her hand had been bandaged too, due to the small burns caused by the fire. She had looked out of the window near the bed, it was still night out, yet she could hear voices outside. JoJo's and Speewagon's. She peeked outside and down to the floor where the two had been talking. Speedwagon scratched his head.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Joestar? Don't get me wrong, it's nice to give gifts and all, but this ring my boys found the manor..."

"There isn't anyone else I know who deserves it. I've already placed it on the dresser."

"It's a beautiful ring. Was it your fathers?"

"No. He wore it, but it belonged to my mother. He kept it as a keepsake. I don't have anything but that now."

"And you're giving it to Ms. Sparkle and Spike... Mr. Joestar, JoJo, you don't have to keep giving."

"I know Speedwagon, but this just feels, right. Thank you for uncovering it and, well, for all your support."

"I am the Incredibly Helpful Speedwagon! What are friends for? Now get some rest. We're gonna be cleaning out that dark mansion soon."

The two chuckled before parting ways. Twilight sighed in relief, it was finally over, all that was left was to clean up. She looked at the dresser next to the bed and found the ring. Beautifully crafted in gold with a small red jewel, words encrusted that said, 'Forevermore'. She put it on the only finger it fit, her ring finger, and left the room. She came to realize she was in an inn and made her way down the stairs to the lobby. The old man and fair faced man sat across from each other, the younger one drinking from a small cup with a bottle of liquor on the table between them. The old man noticed Twilight and nodded to her with his hands together as she approached him.

"You're awake at last. Good. I am Master Tonpetti, this is Straights, my disciple."

"Evening. We've gathered and burned what little was left of Dire... Thank you for sending that demon to where he belongs."

"If you are looking for your friends, the young one is still asleep in one of the rooms. The other two are outside."

She nodded and thanked them before going outside. Beforehand the night was chilling, dead, and dreadful. Now it was brisk, night life and stars breaking through the atmosphere. With Dio gone, life began to return slowly to the world. Cicadas and owls never sounded as good as this to Twilight. She found Speedwagon leaving a pub next to the inn with a letter in hand.

"Hey Speedwagon!"

"Huh- Oh, Ms. Sparkle, you're up already? Yeesh. You don't ever seem to get tired for too long."

"My neck and cheek still hurts if that means anything. What's in the letter?"

"Oh this? Just sending a letter to the boys back home. They've been meaning to apologize about last time you saw them. One of them said they didn't mind the rock in the face."

"Huh?"

"The karate guy. You threw a rock covered in snow, broke his nose clean! Taught him some manners ya did!"

"O-Oh, uhm, good."

She giggled nervously as the memory flashed back to her. She thought it was JoJo who did that. Speedwagon laughed and adjusted the hat.

"If you're wondering about Spike, he's fine. That head injury of his from Tarkus finally got patched up. JoJo went off somewhere down the stream outside of town."

"Thanks, be careful out there."

He nodded and left with a warm smile. She noticed he had looked the ring before leaving and made her way to the outskirts of town. She remembers a river being nearby and decided to try there. And there he was, sitting there on a small hill, staring up into the sky. Twilight sat next to him and nudged him in the side. The clean cut from Dio's pressurized eye liquid didn't heal quite yet, she could tell from the small red stain behind the bandage.

"So, how's your hand? Setting it on fire was pretty crazy of you."

"After everything else we've done? Leaf gliding, fighting a vampire in a burning house, neck chains?"

"You made your point at leaf gliding."

"How about you? Your hand was also burned."

"My hand's fine. See?"

She held up the hand as JoJo noticed the ring.

"It fits you. Truly."

"I'm not sure if I can take it... What will we do now?"

He wrapped an arm around her and shrugged.

"I don't know. But, after all this, I'm sure we'll find it together. I'll make sure to get you both home. One way or another, I'd like it if you kept that, think of all of us over here when you go home. Okay?"

"I will. Thanks, for all this, you've been a great friend."

She leaned into the hug and closed her eyes. She opened them back in her house in Equestria. Not even a day passed, barely hours passed. A simple nap and a trip down memory lane. She got out of her bed and looked in the mirror. Wounds had healed, but faint marks around her throat and a small scar on her cheek. She noticed the ring barely fit onto the base of her horn, and considered taking it off... Only to look into her eyes and have his words echo in her mind.

 _'I'll support you whenever you need me, anytime. I just want to see you smile wherever you go, Twilight. I want you to promise me this. No matter what happens, smile._ _I'd like it if you kept that, think of all of us over here when you go home. Okay?'_

Shaking her head, she decided to keep it on her, for now. Then Spike belched as she turned from the mirror. He held up a royal letter reluctantly.

"L-Looks like our work's never done."

He gave a small smile with a bright one in return as she took and read it.

"We've still have the others to help. C'mon Spike!"

"Yeah!"

He hopped on her back as they flew back to the castle, more determined than ever.

"You okay Twilight?"

"Actually Spike... I've never felt better. Let's go get our friends!"

"Yeah!"


	11. Battle Festivity

It was all so odd. Princess Luna couldn't find the words at the moment. All that she heard, all that was explained, it was all so bizarre for even her as she watched the life in her sister's body slowly return to her. Something she never expected to see in a very long time. Princess Celestia felt weaker than she anticipated, she couldn't have guessed so much had been drained away from her but still she stood tall in the throne room.

"Once I've regained enough strength, I plan on going back in to save the others, it shouldn't take too long-"

"I will do it."

"Luna!"

"Equestria requires a ruler, and as you said, it should only take a second. Rest sister, you look as if you've started to decay."

"If you're truly intent on going then be mindful of yourself. This being is one of the worse we've encountered yet, and bear in mind the helpful one, they seem honest enough."

"I will sister, now rest. At this rate we shall retrieve the Elements before evening."

"I hope so Luna... I'll send a letter to Twilight, I hope she is still well after everything that has happened."

"They will all prevail sister, they usually do against such odds."

With that Princess Luna left the throne room and approached the rift. She looked inside of the swirling mosh pit before noticing a strange golden mask at the foot of the portal. She ordered it to be taken to Princess Celestia before braving the portal herself. Marching through the chaotic mess, the pair of eyes flew in from the side.

 _ **"W-Who are you again? Where's the Miss Sunny? Is she alright?"**_

"My sister is recovering from this realm, I stand in her stead, she has kept me up to speed."

 _ **"Sister? That's good! You're smart enough to win like her, right?"**_

"Perhaps it is best that you cease speaking to me, unless it is useful."

 _ **"You're a lot more forward than her, but okay. This way Ma'am!"**_

Reluctantly she followed them, noticing the strange images and voices, like a movie skipping through the scenes on constant fast forward. As they made it to the Higher being, they motioned with their hand to the chess board.

"I am Princess Luna, sister of Princess Celestia, and I have come in her stead to win back our lost friends!"

"G. O. O. D. M. Y. M. O. V. E."

Waving a hand the pieces were cast. On her side a human Pinkie Pie stood next to a strange tall man with many other pieces shrouded in the dark, as were theirs, and the screen opened up to a street where the two were, with a boy and an old woman. His piece revealed itself to be a tall man with elegant jet black hair and red ruby eyes with a scarf that had strange bolts coursing through it. She had already felt the effect of the realm leeching her magic away, as well as her life, she had to act quickly.

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~ Battle Festivity ~**_

 _ **Episode I: A New Hero Dawns, His Name is Joseph Joestar!**_

* * *

Pinkie had gotten to know her new friends better. Joseph, or as he preferred, JoJo, and Smokey were new to each other as well. JoJo had moved from a place called Britain and was with his grandmother. Smokey however was less fortunate than him to say the least. Whether it was pity or sincerity the two had become friends after Smokey had stolen JoJo's wallet. JoJo had taken them to see his grandmother to help everyone settle in with each as usual was excited, while Smokey was more surprised and reluctant, having entered the room JoJo introduced them to his Grandmother.

"Granma Erina, we got guest, hope you don't mind!"

"Not at all JoJo, hm? Quite an interesting pair you've brought with you."

They waved with a smile, warming up to the kind old woman.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!"  
"I'm Smokey, ma'am."

"Yeah, they're a nice bunch of kids."

"If I recall correctly, you're only eighteen yourself-"

"Shshshsh! Granma~!"

"Don't interrupt me young man!"

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

Pinkie looked all around at the weird sights. The room was full of items and photos. One caught her eye in particular.

"This all looks so fancy~! Hey, who are these guys? This one looks a lot like JoJo!"

"Why, young lady, that is JoJo. Jonathan Joestar, my husband, and Joseph's grandfather."

"Whoa~! He's huge! And kissing someone. Is that you in the picture?"

"Unfortunately not. She was a close friend of Speedwagon and Jonathan. The only reason I still have it is because of how dearly he held onto it himself... And it's one of the very few photos I have of him."

"Oops-"

"No, please. I enjoy answering questions, I am a teacher after all. But I must ask, how did you two meet JoJo?"

"Oh we met in some alley. He taught me how to walk!"  
"We bumped into each other while she climbed into the scene."

"So I see. Well, are either of you two hungry?"

"Boy, am I!"  
"I-I don't wanna bother you."

"Good to hear. Let's go, I hear of this wonderful Italian restaurant in downtown of the city."

They left the building, as they were crossing the road one taxi driver stopped as JoJo was in his way. Blaring his horn he began to shout at him.

"Hey, shitheel! Could you move any slower, some of us got places to be!"

He didn't realize the man's size and was almost picked out of his car in an instant.

"Hello~! What did you say, asshole? Depending on your answer, I may just have to kick your-"

"JoJo!"

He froze upon hearing Erina's voice and turned with a sweet smile.

"What on Earth are you doing to that poor man?"

"This? Oh I was just talking to him, got a us a free taxi ride right here, isn't that right?"  
"Y-Yeah! Totally, I-I-I'm in a giving mood today!"

"Is that so? Why, thank you dear."

They all got into the cab and traveled to downtown, learning more about the short comings of the Joestar family. Jonathan had died in a boat accident after recovering from a year of depression, with Erina saving a baby as well as her unknown child, who would later become Joseph's parents. They had died during the last World War due to the fighting and sickness. Yet even as she spoke of these misfortunes she kept herself in high spirits. The family were great friends with Robert E.O Speedwagon, one of the richest and most influential businessmen in the country. Then she turned the question on them, or rather, Pinkie since she had been asking the most. She pulled out the shard and held it out.

"I got shot out of there and into the dumpster where they found me!"

"Is that so? How interesting. Did you take any blows to the head?"

"Actually I think JoJo hit someone else-"  
"No I didn't!"

"Is that right JoJo?"

"Y-Yeah, but, well..."

Smokey decided to speak up finally.

"He saved me from some cops who were beating me up in the alley. It's how we met."

"Oh? What for?"  
"Ugly pigs were more offended by his looks than his actions, they thought he stole my wallet when I actually gave it to him."

He winked at Smokey before getting thwacked with an umbrella by Erina.

"You lost your temper again, didn't you!"

"Ack! I'm sor- OW! Stop it okay I'm- Agh!" Forgive me!"

By the time she stopped hitting him they had arrived at their destination and got a table. However fun times didn't last too long until trouble came by. A brute with an attitude as ugly as he began to complain loudly across the restaurant, pointing to them, specifically Smokey.

"Hey, waiter! You let pigs like that in here?! His stink is giving my food a bad taste!"

"Sir, it's policy that if they can pay, anyone may eat here. Please understand-"

"What!? Pig can Pigs in here?! I called a waiter, not a comedian!"

He looked down, hurt on his face, then Pinkie elbowed him with a cheery grin.

"Don't listen to him! He probably came out of a dumpster like me and can only smell himself! I think he landed on his face when he got out."  
"What was that you technicolored bitch!?"

"I-I didn't mean to bring any trouble, I'll leave."

He got up only for a wine glass to hit him on the side of his head, the brute laughing at him. Erina placed a hand on Smokey's arm as JoJo got up.

"JoJo."

"I hope you're not telling me to do nothing."

"I was going to say don't break anything that isn't his."

"Heh, Thanks Granma."

He turned only to see Pinkie standing right in front of the brute with her hands on her hips. The brute cracked his knuckles with a roll of the neck and put his hand in his jacket pocket.

"You wanna piece of this kid?"

"Hey, you're brass knuckles ain't in your jacket pocket, they're in your back pocket."

He raised a brow at her as he checked he pocket and pulled out the weapon with a gasp as the diner began to take notice of all the commotion. Pinkie smiled brightly and pointed at him.

"You're gonna say, _'How'd you know 'bout these, you snot nosed brat!?',_ right?"

"How'd you know about these, you bastard- Huh!?"  
"M-My special trick!"

"You've got those weird marks on your hoov- hands! You probably got in a fight and used those after taking off the jacket!"  
"And there's blood on your shirt, someone else's blood, to drive the point she made home, you put them in your back pocket without thinking. Must've been hard for you to remember to breathe."  
"You're gonna say, _'So what's your friggin' point wiseguy!?'_ "

The brute snarled and lunged at her punching away.

"So what's your fucking point smartass!?"

In a flash, he never saw it, but Pinkie had grabbed a nearby hat rack and used it as a shield. The brute kept throwing blow after blow laughing.

"HAHAH! In your ugly mug, ya dumb broad! That's what ya get for acting so cool!"

"You're as slow molasses being churned on a Monday morning in August. Scratch that, you're kinda slower. Look at what you've done to your hand, please."

"Wha? G-GAAAAA!"

Using the rack as a shield the brute's hand were torn apart by splinters. The audience applauded, since the man had caused problems before. Another man, a quiet one who sat at the same table as the brute, stood up and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Excuse my associates stupidity, Miss, are you Erina Pendleton?"

"I am. Why do you ask."

"I work for the Speedwagon Association, the Underground District to be precise, and I have urgent news for and your grandson here. Mr. Speedwagon, has been murdered by a man from Tibet."

JoJo and Erina visibly paled, then anger flashed in his eyes.

"W-What did you just say? Depending on your answer, I'll have to kick your ass! Who just tells an old woman sudden news like that!?"

"Mr. Speedwagon... Dead?"

He scoffed and shook his head.

"I simply told you what little rumors I heard. His body was found in some river in the Southern area of the Americas. For a bit more, compensation, I could tell you the rest."

"He looks like mafia JoJo, we can't really trust what he says."

He pulled out a cigar only to have Pinkie take it right out of his mouth.

"Y'know these things are bad for your health, but then again so is being mean."

"What're you talking about this is busin-"

He doubled over wheezing loudly from the fist JoJo buried into his gut.

"You should take her advice, she's a lot smarter than you. I know where that is, Mexico, am I right? He told us where he went, but I can't let you go, not with making Granma sad."

With that, a few months had passed, Erina had become quieter, but had essentially taken the two in her home rather quickly. Pinkie had adjusted quite nicely, having been on a surprisingly similar wavelength with JoJo, as Smokey became their keeper by keeping them from getting into trouble. Upon one late evening on a walk to a local diner Smokey decided to ask JoJo a question.

"Hey, JoJo, what was that magic stuff you pull whenever we go out? The one that makes you glow."

"Huh, my special trick? Oh, you mean my Hamon, I keep forgetting I even have it sometimes."

"That's a lie! I see you use it all the time when we go out! Like pulling weird stunts at the convenient stores to distract costumers so we get free colas!"  
"Like making that one smoke machine catch on fire, causing the milk to explode in one aisle, that one time where the fire hydrant sprung to life and splashed that one rude lady, and if I recall correctly as Smokey just said, about thirty-two minuets ago, causing the fire and sprinkler alarm to go off in the convenient store using a matchstick, a lighter, and a pigeon, so we could all grab a drink and you get that shopping magazine!"

"Hey, they ran out of comics somehow, he had it coming. What's with the stores around here anyways, judging people by their skin color."

"Well it's a common thing in this country. What it's not like this where you come from?"

"Nope."

"What about you Double P?"

"Nah, we don't usually judge someone on appearance, unless they're from far away and don't look a lot like us and are creepy. But that's only if they're creepy, which you're not Smokey!"

"I... I guess that's cool? Thanks. But you never answered my question, JoJo."

"Hamon is my special power, it works when I breathe in a special way, so it's hard to explain."

"Wait all you do is breathe to pull all those stunts before!?"  
"Ooh! Ooh! If it's breathing, can I do it too!?"

"I'unno maybe? Apparently, it's really hard but you can do some awesome stuff, as you've seen."

"I don't believe you man, but let's just go inside, this place actually let's me in every now and again."

They entered just as sunset hit, ordering a small meal, waiting at their assigned table. JoJo began reading the magazine and showed one page to his friends, although Pinkie had been breathing in weird ways since they entered.

"Hey check this out! They're selling some pretty sweet stuff today! Might make up for how cold it is."

"Wait a minuet JoJo, I've seen this thing on sale before, you'll get ripped off!"

Smokey began to explain the logistics of how one should spend their money, the tells of a proper deal, and how to browse things for sell. All things that would be helpful in life, however, JoJo heard nothing as a stranger outside of the diner stared directly at them. He was clearly breathing but unlike everyone, his breath wasn't white, his eyes were read, and he could've sworn he saw a fang. He got up from his seat and went outside to confront the stranger. Pinkie dived under the table and pulled Smokey down with her. If it were anyone else, there would've been a fight on his hands, but Smokey in these short days have come to respect Pinkie's intuiton. It has helped getting the trio out of trouble before. That and she kept breathing weirdly. He could only wonder what was going to happen next.

"Hey... Do I know you from somewhere? Have we met?"

 _"..."_

"I feel like we've met man, and what's with that look, or more importantly those eyes. And I coulda swore there was fang I just saw.

 _"..."_

They stared each other down, JoJo walking around him carefully, then glared with fury flaring in his eyes. A hand behind in his flak jacket.

"Don't play dumb with me."

 _"Urreyehehe, JoJo...I don't care if we're seen, I'll take your life before you become a problem for me!"_

"As Granma would say, is that so?"

He pulled out a Tommy Gun on the spot and fired away on the vampire screaming as tears strolled down his face. Patrons in the diner all duck down in cover as Smokey couldn't help but yell.

"I-I knew he was crazy, but this!? Who pulls out a rifle in the middle of the street like this?! WHERE'D HE EVEN HIDE IT!?"  
"In his jacket, what I wanna know is, why fire when we're still in here. O-Oh I think that was it, lemme try again."  
"WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE-"

He stopped firing once the vampire flew inside, riddled with bullets, and littered with holes. JoJo took a step inside through the window.

"Get up, I've been waiting for you, Straights! Blast your head off, expose you to sunlight, or fill you with my Hamon. The only ways to really kill you, and I've got a plan to use all three if I've got to!"

People began to panic as he entered. Smokey got up as JoJo picked up his coffee, only to have the handle break off. Tables were destroyed and some were still in shock by the bullets that missed them.

"Aw crap, the repair costs in this place will be sky high-"

"JOJO! YOU. JUST SHOT. A MAN. IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CITY!"

"Huh? Oh him, yeah, fuck that guy. I've gotta strong feeling he's the one who killed Uncle Speedwagon."

"YOU KILLED HIM ON A FEELING!"

"Nah, I bet he's still alive. If he isn't, then it'll be solved with my incarceration."

Then they found him. Standing and picking the bullets out of his body with ease. Smokey took a step back and ran out pulling Pinkie with him.

"Jesus Christ, Oh God, Oh Man, Oh Man, Oh God! What're you even doing girl!?"  
"Breathing!"

"How could I have missed his head... You were just full of bullets!"

 _"Hm, Dio's mistake, was experimenting with himself. I on the other hand, care not for my abilities right now, Joseph Joestar! Die!"_

Straights eyes began to protrude, specifically the irises, as JoJo aimed for another shot. But with a few empty clips, his luck seemingly ran out.

 _"Out of bullets? Wonderful, take this, the power that killed your grandfather!"_

A pressurized liquid flew from the eyes and struck JoJo in his head and throat. Straights laughed and turned with his eyes closed.

 _"Now, to just finish that old hag off. It'll be easy as-"  
_ "The next thing you'll say is, _'Smothering a baby in her crib.',_ right?"  
 _"Smothering a baby in her crib. W-what!?"_

He turned back to see a standing JoJo grinning smugly at him, the wholes still in his body.

"Now you'll say, _'I-I shot two holes in this moron's most vital spots!'_."

 _"I-I shot two holes in this moron's most vital spots! H-How're you doing that?"_

"More importantly Straights, how come you haven't seen through the trick already? Isn't it obvious with the sound of my voice alone? I picked this diner for this very reason!"

It had finally dawned on him. He turned as JoJo swung the weapon right into his face, breaking fangs and his nose, a sickening loud crunch as a familiar glow emanated from the gun.

"I told you I had a plan with your head and my Hamon! You fell for the amateur mirror gag!"

Outside Pinkie had kept doing her odd breathing, changing her pace and such, with a worrying Smokey. The inside of the diner had gone increasingly dark. A woman ran up to them and started asking questions.

"What's going on here? I'm hearing of a mad man shooting up this place."

"There's actually a vampiric monk from Tibet who I'm guessing used to be a friend of our friends granddad, but now they aren't friends, and he's trying to get rid of him because he could be a big problem later, and our friend is fighting back and shooting the place up because the vampire hurt his uncle Speedwagon and-"

Smokey covered her mouth despite her still talking and shook his head.

"Ignore her the best you can please. B-but there really is a guy in there that doesn't die!"

"What a bunch of crazy kids..."

At that moment JoJo had jumped out of the window laughing before a large explosion happened right inside, with the sounds of a man screaming loudly. The two ran over and were mortified by what they saw.

"Don't look you two it-"

"W-We've already seen it... Oh My God!"  
"That's what vampires are like over here...?"

"Somehow, it wasn't enough! I didn't get the brain!"

Inside was Straights slowly putting his body back together, rather the limbs and viscera themselves rolled and slithered to his side, putting himself back together at an alarming rate. It didn't help his clothes hadn't survived the blast.

"J-JoJo! You do have a plan for this too, right?"

"I do. Notice his legs? They must have taken the most damage."

"Yeah, so?"

"And notice our legs. We have a stronger legs than him, we're in great shape actually."

"S-So what's the plan, man?!"

"... WE SKIDADDLE OUTTA HERE! GANG WAY, MOVE YOU BUMS, I GOTTA AN APPOINTMENT TO MAKE!"  
"GAH! This Guy's Insane!"  
"Wait For Me~!"

JoJo turned and sprinted as fast as he could with Smokey and Pinkie Pie following him. One man tried to stop him but was trampled down by the trio. They made it to a bridge and stopped.

"W-Why did I run with you two?"  
"I'm curious to see how this plays out. At least I saved my cola, no thanks to you JoJo."

"Shut up you two. You hear that?"

"What the river?"

"No, above us!"

It was the woman from before trying to talk, or more precisely, mewl past Straights fingers in her mouth.

 _"This woman is a hostage. Climb up and face me, and I shall let her go, otherwise I kill her by ripping her jaw off. It would be easy for me. A simple, small, pull downward. I could let gravity itself drag my finger down slowly crushing her tongue and teeth before... Well I've said my piece."_

"That ugly thing? C'mon man, I don't even know her! Maybe if it were some girl I liked or some hot babe, but this is the best you had?"  
"Th-That's right JoJo, le's go!"  
"That's harsh even if you're lying JoJo."

 _"Five seconds, boy, or a tear her jaw, throat, and chest out."_

"Like you would actual-"

The hostage screamed violently as her molar hit JoJo's head.

 _"Four."_

"Holy sh- He actually did it! JoJo, what're you.. JoJo?"

 _"Three."_

He didn't make it to two by the time JoJo climbed up and confronted him, tossing the woman aside with a victorious smirk.

 _"I knew it, it truly runs in the family, that passion."_

"You're rotten to the core! I'll never forgive you!"

 _"Foolish boy, disappear from my sight!"_

Once more he shot the liquid form his eyes but JoJo was prepared this time, whipping out two shot glasses placed the previous spots that had been struck into the mirror, infusing it with Hamon.

"I snagged these I escaped the blast and baited you away from the crowd! Call me foolish, but you're the idiot using the same trick twice!"

The one aimed for his head flew right into the glass, curving and returning to the shooter and in his head, but he was still struck by the other on the shoulder. Straights leaned back from the impact shocked that his attack could have been deflected.

 _"I-Im-"  
_ "You'll say. _'Impossible',_ next."  
 _"Impossible! But I'm not done, not yet!"_

Smokey jumped up laughing and hugging Pinkie.

"H-He did it! Hey, you can stop hyperventilating now-"

He didn't notice the strange glow around her until it was too late, the cola she had been shaking up in down aimed at Straights, as she took one last breath before the cap flew like bullet. Hitting Straights in the knee as he ran at JoJo, tripping him as his knee had been blown away entirely.

"I DID IT!"  
"H-H-Ho-How?!"  
"Breathing~!"

JoJo had taken this opportunity to send a Hamon charged foot straight to the vampires face, sending him off the edge of the bridge.

"THAT! Was for Uncle Speedwagon, hope it burns you all the way to Hell!"

As Straights began to fall JoJo had caught him at the last moment.

"But before you go, I need to know, why did you throw Uncle Speedwagon body into the river? We would've never caught on then."

 _"Joseph Joestar, you're almost an exact replica of your grandfather, save for you unsavory tongue. But I will grant your request, because by being like Jonathan, you have stepped into a fate like his."_

"... What?"

 _"You will meet him, the Pillar Man, a man stuck in stone but awakened by blood. Just like the Stone Mask. When I had attacked Speedwagon and his colleagues their blood and bodies were being sucked away by the stone, by the Pillar Man. In a way, I saved him, even though intending to end his life. A mere human he is, tenacity was always his strong point. I took his body away so that the Pillar Man wouldn't awaken... But I fear I have failed anyhow."_

"So can you tell me exactly where you left him, cause I wanna say Mexico-"

"Actually _the last place I had seen him was..."_

"Well?"

Straights smiled before creating Hamon in his body, causing it to break apart and melt away.

"No no, oh no you don't you motherfucker don't you DO IT-"  
 _"ItwasinMexico."  
_ "I didn't hear that-"

It was too late. Straights had turned to ash.

* * *

The Straights piece had been blown to smithereens. Her JoJo piece was bleeding in the shoulder, but her Pinkie piece still glowed gold.

"A. F. A. S. T. L. E. A. R. N. E. R. I. S. E. E. A. N. E. D. G. E. F. O . R. Y. O. U. I. N. T. H. I. S. B. A. T. T. L. E. O. F. W. I. T."

"Ngh... How slow yet agonizing this draining of yours is. But I will endure."

"A. H. A. N. D. I. C. A. P. E. A. C. H. V. I. C. T. O. R. Y. E. N. D. S. W. I. T. H. A. L. L. E. N. E. R. G. Y. R. E. G. A. I. N. E. D. R. A. T. H. E. R. T. H. A. N. W. H. A. T. W. A. S. G. I. V. E. N. A. L. O. N. E."

"Rather than what was given- No wonder my sister had seemed so drained! You still keep a vast amount of her energy! Hurry onto the next round then! A care not for your amusement."

The scene had changed, a lab with an old man and soldiers looking into a room where a tall muscular man, the pinnacle of pure perfect physique, absorbing the limbs on another being through what had look like some demented version of osmosis. Then it had cut to JoJo riding a motorcycle with Pinkie holding onto him.


	12. The Road to Destiny

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~ Battle Festivity ~**_

 _ **Episode II: The Man in the Pillar, The Ultimate Being?!**_

JoJo and Pinkie decided to travel all the way down to Mexico, leaving Smokey with Erina, albeit it was more of a request that he stayed behind. Both of them wore glass goggles to protect their eyes from the sand and wore cheeky grins in the hot sunlight. They stopped in a local town, thirsty and low on gas, JoJo found a watering hole began to drink from it as did Pinkie. They stopped and looked up at the group of men who were laughing at them. For some reason mostly speaking English as they began to throw jeers and insults at them, one leaned against the pillar of wood. However said words bounced off of them. Pinkie broke the glass on one side of the goggles and flicked the broken shards away, all of them hitting with pinpoint precision around the fingers of the hand leaned against the pillar, catching flies that were around the finger as well. As the man backed away in shock JoJo had put him into a headlock and nuggied him harshly.

"Oi, this is rude since we just met, but go and fetch us some water, food, and some gasoline in the next three minuets will ya? The name's JoJo and Pinkie, don't forget our faces alright!?"

"Aye, AYE! Si, I got, lemme go already!"

The whole group ran off, within two minuets their stock had been resupplied and they drove off, back into the desert wilds.

"Hey where're we even going, JoJo?"

"We are headed to the last known location of Uncle Speedwagon! It's a river near the seacoast, it'll be awhile til we get there."

"Okay but what if some weird solider guy comes out of nowhere and attacks us?"

"Oddly specific yet vague as always, I don't think anything that crazy will happen. Now you being able to use Hamon? That's crazy stuff."

"All you said was it was in the breathing, and you were right! I even feel lighter now!"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't know they had something like Hamon back in Equestria."

"We don't! We get magic and stuff!"

"There's a difference?"

"I-Hm. Hm... Well it's not like that weird red cloth that's been following us for about an a hour."

JoJo stopped the motorcycle and turned to look at the cloth.

"So we can agree that thing's a possible threat, right?"

"Definitely."

"So should I check it out or-"

"Maybe there's a prize under it!"

Pinkie hopped off the bike and pulled the cloth up, nothing was there but sand. But as she turned with a disappointed sigh a hand came from the other side of the cloth, wielding a sharpened custom made blade, one with a ribbed design to it. As the attacker brought it down, Pinkie had noticed his shadow and kicked up enough sand behind her, at the right time as she leapt out of the way, the cloth no longer shielding the man's eyes. He missed but landed gracefully using the cloth as some form of soft descent. His eyes were faded and without pupils.

"Such a strong intuition the both of you have-"

"Actually dude, that carpet thing has been bothering the hell outta me."  
"You couldn't dirty it up to fit with the environment juuuust a little?"

 **"Such gifted intuition to have spotted me** shut up, I can sneak past wild bats, yet the two of you noticed me."

The soldier walked without leaving a single imprint in the sand, not one footprint, and flipped onto a cactus.

"I have been ordered by my military to learn more of Straights, so you can either talk, or perish!"

"That accent, that's a German one if I've ever heard one before. So you work for that strange Nazi party, eh?"  
"Nazi party? I don't really like the sound of that."

"Feh! You waste my time, I won't actually kill you, just spill enough blood to quiet those sharp tongues of yours!"

"Blah, blah, blah! All I hear is trash coming from your mouth, we gonna rumble or what?"

"You would fight I, Donavan, a special task force member of-"  
"Dude Just fight me!"

He flew at them using the cloth as a shield as JoJo simply threw a punch, connecting with a solid whack sound as Pinkie dove for the ground with her hands over her head. Yet Donavan seemingly was hand standing on top of the cloth, only to reveal a cactus behind the cloth. As JoJo reclined with a hiss the blade unwrapped itself like a whip and wrapped around JoJo's throat. The soldier finished with his knees slammed into the young man's nose. Having fallen over, Donavan planted his foot right on JoJo's face, grinning smugly.

"Haha~! A foolish youth indeed, to have witnessed my agility and guile, yet still fight me? I want you to beg for forgiveness, _'Yes **Mr.** Donavan, please forgive me!',_ like that!"

"You talk too much."

"What was that, boy? You want your face in this here cactus?"

"Actually, if you haven't noticed, me and my friend are taking cover!"

"Huh? Cover for what? And why is the cactus getting bigg- Oh no."

It was too late. The Hamon sent in from JoJo's punch rippled into the water within the cactus, causing it to explode right in Donavan's face. He screamed and rolled onto the ground in agony before having noticed JoJo's boot on top of his face.

"Look at how the tables have turned~! Now tell me where's my Uncle Speedwagon!"

"I-I am a proud Nazi soldier! Use whatever method you have, I shall resist!"

"I can be a real cruel man, for example!"

He had shoved his compass right into the defeated man's eye, the awkwardness and the pain making him screech.

"OKAY! OKAY, YOU WIN!"

"Can your really call yourself a solider now?"

"HE'S ALIVE! TH-THERE'S A NEARBY BASE, JUST SOUTHEAST OF HERE- JUST GET THIS COMPASS OUT OF MY EYE!"

"Alright, quit your babying, I'm done with you anyhow... Actually."

He had tied him to a cactus with the sign saying "Hello Adolph" right under him before going back to the bike with Pinkie.

"Well that happened! At least your Uncle's alright!"

"Yeah..."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he smiled.

"Granma is gonna be happy to hear this. Now we just gotta get him back to New York!"

"But how're we gonna get him? Will asking nicely actually work this time?"

"CAN SOMEONE GET ME OFF OF THIS CACTUS!?"

"No. Shut up."  
"Nope, sorry buddy, unless you can tell us how to break in~!"

"T-THE BASE IS UNDERNEATH A MANSION! THE-THEY'RE RUNNING TESTS ON SUBJECTS LIKE STRAIGHTS! TWENTY METERS BELOW IS SOME LABORTARY, THE COMMANDING OFFICER'S NAME IS STROHIEM THATS IT!"

"Good boy! Now you can just hang around all you like."

They drove off, leaving Donavan with some water within reach assumedly if he could get out of the bonds. JoJo chuckled and looked back at Pinkie.

"Y'know, that was pretty mean."

"You're the one who beat him up, shoved cactus needles and a compass in his face. I think I'm pretty much innocent in this!"

"Fair point. But the question remains. How do we sneak in?"

They made it there within only a half hour, spying with a single pair of binoculars on a hill just over the mansion. Sharing one eye each.

"Looks like they search anyone that goes in. Special attention for the ladies, of course."

"So what's the plan? We dress up and sneak right in."

"You're a mind reader, I came prepared for anything like this!"

The two guards grinned devilishly upon letting the last woman enter, having been satisfied with groping her, truly this was their favorite job of the day. Then they saw an odd pair. A short wild pink haired man with a moustache, sombrero, and pancho with a tall muscular woman. No, it couldn't be a woman, yet she wore the dress and applied the make up properly. They both held a basket of tequila bottles.

"I brought the tequila with my husband. Please let us pass~!"  
"Uh, yes, please!"

"... Don't move either of you! You're suspicious and coming with us!"  
"Move and we'll shoot!"

"Huh? But, what about my body check?"

"That's one step! Final warning big guy!"  
"Fire!"

"W-Wait!"

The duo held their hands up high while JoJo scoffed.

"You Nazi's are pretty damn smart."

"Of course we would see through that hideous disguise!"  
"What woman on this planet would look anything like that?! Hahah!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
"Ohhh boy."

Pinkie rolled her eyes as JoJo fired the corks in the bottles in his hands above, hitting the tree and causing some coconuts to fall. The soldiers looked up and got a face full of coconut before being side swiped by JoJo's thunder thighs. Upon knocking them out the two had taken their uniforms and guns before entering the base. It wasn't as heavily guarded as one would expect and they found it easy to get into the lab. As they entered the hallways were lined with axes and into the room unnoticed, they saw what was taking everyone's attention. A giant blob of a man with his finger pointed in a gun gesture stood in front of them. JoJo recognized Speedwagon immediately and went by his side with Pinkie following, he had been in a wheelchair wearing a straight jacket. The blob fired away a single man, the head blown clean off.

"Oi old man, you should get to cover, it ain't safe here."  
"He's right, you should come with us. Nice jacket by the way!"

"Agh! Haven't you soldiers done enough? I refuse to be aided by any Nazi scum- Wait a minuet. I don't remember seeing a female soldier in their regime before... And that voice!"

"Good grief, did they give you amnesia old man, you're still as pig headed as ever though."

JoJo ran up to the commanding officer as the blobs body was torn apart, a tall man with the body build of what could only be describe as Atlantean, and shimmering hair fell from the corpse. He stood up with his fingers outstretched. Only a rather small loincloth was his form of clothing.

"There's nothing we can d- OW! H-Hey what're you doing!"

JoJo grabbed the officers hair and started to pull away.

"Don't be a big baby, I need your hair, so gimmie some."  
"I'll be needing some too!"

"Who are you two to command from a superior-OWWOWOWOWOW!"

Both had pulled a good chunk of hair out of his odd head and filled it with Hamon energy.

"I guess you could call this-"

"Our Hamon Hair Attack!"

Not a moment too soon and the hair had been thrown in front of them, guiding the strands to their slow descent as they deflected the bullets fired from the strange being. Every other soldier and staff had unfortunately been barraged by the bullet storm. As he finally ran out of ammo JoJo wiped his hands and turned to the man with less hair.

"This is some dry stuff man, you're gonna go bald at this rate."  
"I'll say. Conditioner is just the beginning!"

"Who are these two loons?! To be able to use such odd energy to protect us using hair alone, such a strange power..."

Speedwagon's eyes shot wide now as he could see the face clearly.

"J-Joseph!? But how?"

"Oi Old Man Speedwagon! Hope we're still tight. Hehe, but seriously nice to see you alive!"  
"Nice to meet you Speedwagon!"

 _"..."_

The odd man bent down and picked up a strand of hair and inspected it.

 _"Ha..i.r?"_

"AH! JoJo! You and your friend must defeat this monstrosity! He's a stronger version of the vampire, nay, possibly something else entirely! The Ripple may just be our only chance to defeat this Pillar Man, Santana!"

"I thought it was called Hamon."  
"Pinkie it has like eight names, I like Hamon the best. But... Maybe."

The two inched closer to the mysterious monster, reaching out, with Pinkie pushing his cheeks up to make a smile and JoJo tapping his nose before jumping back.

"Touch'd ya~!"  
"Smiley time~!"

 _"..."_

"C'mon, you're the one called Santana, right? From what I've heard you've been asleep for thousands of years."  
"You're too sour and such downer, try smiling for once! It's great for your face!"

She jumped back with JoJo.

"You were speaking before right? Well hello~!"  
"How're you~!

The two practically danced in front of Santana trying to be as friendly as possible, ignoring the bloodied corpses sprawled all over the floor of the lab.

"One, two three! Happy~!"

"Joy~py!"

"Nice to meet you-py~!" "Nice to meet you-py~!"

Santana stared at them unamused while Speedwagon shivered in fear, something like this, he didn't want to see in his lifetime.

"W-What're you two idiots doing!? Get him!"

"Huh? Well, I don't think he's a bad guy old man, I wanna think he's just cranky. Like, would you think bad of Big Foot or Nessie if you met them for the first time?"

"JoJo stop being so damn stupid!"  
"He killed my men! Their blood is on your boots as we speak you idiot!"

Pinkie grabbed the officer by his collar and pulled him down to eye level.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have used your friends to try and experiment on a stranger, huh Broomhead? They looked like really nice guys."

"W-Well they were obedient to the end but- Hey! Don't attack me, attack him!"

"I dun' wanna. What has he done wrong?"  
"AGH! MY FOOT!"

Pinkie turned to see JoJo on his bum without a boot. Santana was now wearing it. He walked over to one of the weapons lying down and picked it up.

"H-He absorbed my boot?! What a strange feeling!"

 _"Never seen this... What kind of tool?"_

He took it apart without trying, masterfully dismembering it part by part, as if he had done it millions of times before.

"Such an amazing mind... Learning both language and architect of the gun... What a terrifying being!"

He then looked to the large lights used to brighten the room up, standing in front of them with a stretch. JoJo used a soldiers helmet to bonk Santana's head ightly while Pinie pulled at his ear.

"Hey, if you understand the language."

"Then don't just ignore us, that's pretty rude!"

 _"... Annoying_ _primitives."_  
"Watch out you two his body is-"

Santana's ribs shot out, elongating, and curving around to capture the two in an instant, like a venus plant capturing a fly. However both of them raised their arms in protection, filled with Hamon, and repelled the boney protrusions. They connection between the Pillar Man's body and their Hamon caused them to jettison away from him, hitting a steel wall with great force. JoJo hitting the wall with enough force to dent it with Pinkie hitting him shortly, pushing them deeper into the wall. Santana turned, surprised at what had transpired.

 _"What is this? They repelled me, rather than be eaten, are these two humans special? I wonder."_

He strolled over to Speedwagon and shoved his fingers into his head. Not cuts or damage, it had seemed more like his fingers fused with the elders skull, or rather the other way around. Speedwagon could only let out a small exasperated scream that turned to a whine until the fingers were out of his body.

 _"How odd, yet at the same time, expected. These two are indeed, unique. Have humans begin to evolve at last?"_

"H-Hey you old bastard! Get away from him! Now I really wanna fight you. We're gonna put in a museum, Santana!"

"Yeah! You don't put your fingers in peoples brains! That's almost as bad as putting your finger in a pie that isn't yours!"

JoJo was the first to stand up and run at the Pillar Man, throwing a fist right to his chest. Yet as the blow connected, the Hamon coursed down from the body into the blood on the floor.

 _"This, Hamon, is interesting."_

"JoJo your hand!"  
"Uwwah~!"

The flesh of his body morphed and began to entangle JoJo's hand. Barely escaping, save for his hand.

"Gah! M-My hand it's... It's!

Then he revealed his hand slowly with each finger being there and accounted for. A sigh of relief escaping Speedwagon.

"Still here! Heh, you almost got me Santana, but I see how you work now."

"I'unno JoJo, this seem like a good time for retreat-"  
"We can't you two! If he gets out into the world, who knows what he'll become!? I, Major Strohiem, won't let that happen!"

"Oi, shut it you, you're more at fault here than anyone! Now lemme think."

Santana however had other plans and stretched a finger, flicking JoJo in the fore head, striking him hard enough to land in another wall. This time he had recovered in mid air and landed on the wall, rolling off and grabbing a knife on the floor. Pinkie had attempted to put him into a full nelson hold. Yet, his size alone only had her dangling from the air as she held on.

 _"What are you doing."_

"Giving you a big ol' teddy hug!"

 _"Disappear."_

She began to be absorbed by him slowly, her face showing discomfort and disgust, as JoJo jumped with the knife twirling in the air. With masterful athletic skill he pushed the knife into Santana's arm. Using the hilt to keep up he twisted his body around and swung his foot into Santana's eyes, yet the entire top of his skull moved backwards. Having been out maneuvered he found himself in the air, with a kick sent by the Pillar Man straight into his waist. JoJo coughed up blood as he his back slammed into the ceiling and hit the cold floor. With that he began to absorb JoJo as well, Pinkies arms entirely sucked in, save for her fingers wiggling out of the shoulders. Half of JoJo's face was sucked in as Speedwagon fell from his chair crying out.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! JOJO BREATHE!"

Strohiem ran to a control panel, a red button glowing brightly.

"I-I have no choice, glory to out country, and to our perfect Nazi party!"  
"Wait you suicidal quack!"

He gasped and turned to see a grinning JoJo and Pinkie.

"This was our plan from the beginning! You ready Pinkie?"

"Hamon ready to go!"

 _"Ngh!"_

Without another second to spare they ripped themselves out of Santana, Hamon finally burning and melting away at his body from the inside out, JoJo tearing him in half as Pinkie destroyed the shoulder, leaving only the head and legs undamaged. They hopped away from the body and shivered simultaneously.

"I hope we don't have to do that again."

"Looks like we've got no choice. But at least we know how his body works now."

"It's when he's eating that he's vulnerable. Whatever kind of body shield he has keeps him from eating entirely."

Santana's head reconnected with his upper body as the arms barely healed back. Pinkie had lassoed a chain around his throat and pulled with JoJo to the opening.

"Hey! You're Storhiem, right? Sunlight hurts Santana, right!?"

"... Uh-YES! I see your plan!"

"He can pull his body back together, our Hamon wasn't strong enough to do any permanent damage! S-So hurry up and get that door opened!"  
"Please, he's a lot heavier than he looks, and he looks heavy enough!"

 _"Pieces of trash..."_

Flesh from his body shot from his stump and grabbed Strohiem as he jumped over the three. Crawling to the door he turned and saw Santana's body repairing itself even faster as his leg was being drained away.

"Aaargh! Listen you two, I don't care who, but as a proud German soldier. I demand that you relieve me of my burden, a swing of the axe to my leg! I can just barely reach the door!"

"Wh- But! Your e-"

"JUST DO IT!"

"...!"

JoJo let go, making Pinkie work even harder to not get sucked in by the Pillar Man, and took one of the axes from the wall. The slice was swift and the Nazi opened the door without any hesitation despite the pain. Pinkie strafed to the side as the Sun hit Santana full on. His body cracking up and becoming stony. Yet, he was determined to live, and contorted and twisted his body as he slithered and snaked into Strohiems stump. Hiding in his body.

"A-AAAAAAAHHH! HE'S INSIDE ME, TRYNG TO ESCAPE! I-I CAN BAREY CONTROL MYSELF!"

"Strohiem!"  
"Broomhead!"

"I-I HAVE COME PREPARED!"

He pulled a grenade out but stopped as he looked at the two heroes.

"B-B-But! Before I go! I must tell you. Santana is not the only Pillar Man! W-We found more, Europe! THEY WILL AWAKEN SOON! Both of your RipplHamwhatever, is too weak! Speedwagon, he knows a man who can strengthen it, we used truth serum to get that out of him! H-He's trying to get me in that well!But The Pin's Been Pulled Santana... **FAREWELL, I DIE A PROUD SOLDIER!"**

With those last words he left, a fiery explosion taking him away, a flashy finish. But, it was for naught. Santana stood, chipped and in the middle of being mineral and organic. Sprinting to the well behind the two he roared.

 _"Urrrey~! Move JoJo, Pinkie, I will kill you both!"_

"Not on your life!"  
"You're too cranky to be up, it's naptime!"

JoJo threw a punch with Pinkie leaping for a knee to his chin. Santana countered JoJo's punch with his own, almost breaking his arm entirely, as Pinkie's own knee almost fractured as she was tossed aside by the free arm of the Pillar Man. JoJo held onto him as they were both thrown into the well. Pinkie used the chain to wrap around Santana's waist. JoJo used his feet and working hand to attempt to stop their descent.

 _"JoJo! As a human, you and your friend have marveled me, my respect has been gained. But you cannot stop me!"_

"Next you're going to say, _'Have you learned your lesson yet, primitive?!',_ right?"

 _"Have learned your lesson yet, primitive- What!?"_

JoJo grinned and moved his head away to reveal the sunlight reflecting in the water of the well.

"It just hit noon Santana, the perfect hour for the Sun to hang over us, the zenith hour! We win the game!"

It had hit him like a boulder falling on a serpent, his fate had been sealed. All he could do was scream until he became a full fledged statue. Just as Straights had described.

"J-JoJo~! Did you win?!"

"Have I ever failed you before!?"

"Well if I remember two days ago at the candy store-"

"Ah, ah, ah that never happened, shut up with you and your cursed memory!"

* * *

The Santana piece became like stone and crumbled apart. Her JoJo and Pinkie pieces have been worn down and beaten. Luna herself felt utterly exhausted.

"Such terrible power... But we must continue. Make your move already!"

"P. A. T. I. E. N. C. E. L. E. T. M. E. M. E. D. I. T. A. T. E. O. N. T. H. I. S. N. E. X. T. P. L. A. N."

"And allow you to eat away at my life? Am I fool to you?"

"Y. E. S."

She looked up to retort but the found it harder to stand.

"W-What?"

"E. A. C. H. H. A. N. D. I. C. A. P. G. I. V. E. N. I. S. R. E. P. A. Y. E. D. W. I. T. H. E. N. E. R. G. Y."

"Y-You idiot! That's not a handicap! You've been simply lying to me this entire time!"

"Y. O. U. R. S. I. S. T. E. R. W. O. U. L. D. H. A. V. E. S. E. E. N. T. H. I. S."

" **SILENCE! AND MAKE THY MOVE!** "

The screen turned to a beautiful city, an elegant restaurant with a plate of jet black spaghetti on one of the tables.


	13. Awakened

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~ Battle Festivity ~**_

 _ **Episode III: The Return of the Pillar Men, The Wedding of Death!**_

Having saved the world from Santana's terrifying power, only to learn of the horrifying truth of more like him, our heroes did not hesitate to act. With Speedwagon at their side they made their way to Rome, Italy, to meet a man named Caesar Zeppeli. The plan first was to ship the three over there, but due to time being of the essence, they had taken a plane instead. Upon landing Pinkie had noticed how tensed Speedwagon had been the entire ride.

"Hey Speedwagon, are you afraid of heights?"

"N-No Ms. Pie, it's actually I've had terrible luck with planes. JoJo can attest to that."

"Oh yeah, Uncles plane once caught on fire, and then was held ransom. Good thing I was there to save you."

"... Y-You were there each time something happened! Maybe you're my good luck charm."

Pinkie eyed JoJo then the plane and realized the engine had suddenly caught on fire and the wing fell off.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Speedwagon reserved a hotel as a meeting spot for everyone while JoJo and Pinkie began exploring the place, hitting the restaurant they found inside. Sitting down in their table the waiter immediately place two plates of black spaghetti right in front of each of them with a smile. JoJo however was quite unamused.

"Hey what the hell is this? You expect me to eat some noodles with ink in it?!"  
"It doesn't look that bad."

"S-Sir I assure that it's one of our most prized dishes! It's called Neroand, made from fresh squid ink, it's why it's so black."

"And it tastes awesome! JoJo, try it, it's great~!"

He sat back down and ate some only to be stuffing his face in. The waiter sighed and left, from the side a condescending voice spoke out.

"This hotel has truly fallen, countryfolk infesting the place."

They looked around and found only a blond man roughly the same build as JoJo and a woman.

"Hey, who's- Oh that insulting bastard!"

"Well we do come from a country."

"What's with that Italian guy anyways, look at him, so comfortable at a reserved location."

"Maybe he's Caesar?"

"I doubt it! The Zeppeli I heard from Uncle was a really cool and suave guy. This punk's just some playboy!"

They glanced over to him and kept eating, trying to look natural and failing heavily. The man smirked and held up a small box to the woman before putting it to the edge of the table.

"Senorita, this is a present for you."

"But why did you put all the way over there?"

"I want to see you reach for it, to gaze upon those beautiful hands for as long as I can."

JoJo scoffed and rolled his eyes as Pinkie began staling food from his plate.

"How can he say that with a straight face! What's with the men here?"

"I'unno but maybe you should keep watching."

It was a gold necklace with a turquoise gem. The woman gasped and put it on immediately.

"I-It's beautiful!"

"I have a request, my fair beautiful lady, think of me when you sleep every night. Whenever you go to bed, right before you close those star shimmering eyes, think of me."

JoJo slapped his own face before placing his hand on his plate and filling it with Hamon, causing Pinkie to fly back in from an explosive force of Hamon Spaghetti.

" **Oh No**! I'm getting sick to my stomach listening to this, I hate guys like this!"

"Heh, maybe you should look in a mirror, or take some notes? Weren't you looking for a girlfriend back in New York?"

"Yeah, but this guy is ridiculous!"

"She seems all caught in his mushy talk, look she's like, glowing."

The blonde glanced over to the two with a soft glare before giving even more attention to his date.

"And now, I shall place a spell with a kiss, a spell of love on this gift."

"O-Oh my-"

"And. A spell on your lips."

JoJo had enough and picked his fork, only for it to shock him at first with Pinkie giggling, and used three noodles charged with Hamon to stiffen.

"I'll just flick these at him to teach him a lesson, a woman's heart isn't plaything, he'll be on his ass flat. I'll have these noodles wrap around his face, he won't be talking then."

"He could be super serious about this. Nah, wait, go for it. I'm sure this'll come right back atcha."

"We'll see about that Pinkie!"

He pulled the noodles back and let them fly at their target, only for the man to lift his own fork with macaroni and catch the noodles, spinning the fork back to them and shot the noodles now stuck in the macaroni back at JoJo. He lifted up his wine glass in front of his face as the noodles and macaroni pierced the glass.

"WH-This is!"

"Dibs!"

Pinkie sucked the noodles from the macaroni as wine fell out of the holes. JoJo still was in slight shock.

"This is Hamon- Hey wait a minuet how long have you been eating my food!?"

"Waiter, check please, he's paying!"

"Pinkie we already get free food here-"

The waiter did come, but to the blonde man.

"Mr. Caesar Zeppeli, you have a phone message from Mr. Speedwagon."

"Speedwagon? Mama Mia, alright I'm coming."

JoJo's eyes widened as Pinkie's smile brightened.

"That womanizing Italian bastard is the Zeppeli we came to meet?!"

"Told you~!"

They got a call from Speedwagon as well, telling them to meet at the Toritonte Fountain. The group met up with JoJo and Caesar having their backs turned to each other, JoJo being surrounded by pigeons as he fed them, and Caesar flirting with a woman taking pictures by the fountain. Speedwagon and Pinkie looked between the two, a sigh coming from them both.

"This is going to be more difficult than I feared."

"I'm just waiting for the ice to thaw between them. I'm sure you two could be friends if you tried!"

They glanced at each other before glaring at each other

"Mr. Speedwagon, I'll take this opportunity to speak my mind. The tragic legacy of my family, the horrific fate of my grandfather, shared with my own father to find the mysteries of the Stone Mask so that it could properly be destroyed... Now rest on my shoulders. Their yoke to bear is mine and I have accepted this with peace and determination. My family, noble at the roots, and righteous to the branches have been filled with the pride of protecting this world. I am the same! But I refuse to aid any buffoon who does not value family, such as this ape, Joseph Joestar."

"What did you just fuc-"  
"His family was kept a secret from him until three months ago."

"That does not excuse his Ripple. Their Ripple is simply deplorable, it took all of my consideration Mr. Speedwagon, to not accuse you of lying when I tested them."

"  
"Oh yeah?! It's too late you two, I'm gonna kick this guy's ass."

Caesar grinned and pulled the girl close to him.

"Impossible with your level of Ripple. You couldn't even beat this woman."

"And you couldn't beat a pigeon with yours!"

JoJo took a step forward cracking his knuckles, only for the woman to grab him with a tremendously tight grip as pigeons flew away from the fountain in a huge flock punching him hard enough to draw blood and enough force to toss him into the fountain. Caser turned his head and held is head up high.

"See? You're weakness must run in your family, your grandfather needed so much help, it got mine killed!"

"You-You disrespecting me is one thing, but you don't get to talk about my family like you know any of them!"

Caesar leapt into the air from his sitting position and clapped his hands together.

"I've made this special technique for the Pillar Man, hiding soap water within special pockets in my costumes, take this and go back to the sticks Joestar!"

He spread his arms and formed a large bubble sheet in front of him in the air, swiping away as it separated into numerous bubbles, flying straight at JoJo. Filled with Hamon, each one slammed into him like a powerful fist, yet none had popped, rather they reformed around him and trapped him inside a giant bubble. He could only pant and wheeze as Caesar pulled the woman close.

"Next you'll say, _'And now, Senorita, I shall remove the Hamon spell with a kiss.'_ right."  
"And now, Senorita, I shall remove the Hamon spell with a kiss."

He leaned in only for a pigeon to fly out of her mouth and into his. Falling back, panting and wheezing, the bubble prison popped with a smug JoJo pointing at him.

"I knew you'd kiss her again, so when the birds flew away I snuck one in her mouth, I'll say it again. You can't even beat a bird!"

"Keh..."

The two glared each other down before Pinkie pulled them up to their feet hugged the two.

"Why can't we be friends?"

"He's an country idiot!"  
"He's an playboy ass!"

"You both have so much in common already."

No more fights happened between the two for the next few hours as they waited in the hotel. JoJo and Caesar attempted to play a game of poker but kept catching each other cheating, eventually having Pinkie dealing the cards, yet they never finished upon hearing wheels screeching outside.

"Mama Mia, he's early."

"What're you talking about?"  
"JoJo stop looking trying to look over his cards."

"We'll end this game now. Our ride to the Pillar Men has arrived."

"Our ride?"

They left the hotel to find a black car outside, parked with tire streaks on the road, the window rolled down to reveal a rather young Nazi solider smiling at them.

"Your chariot has arrived~! Hey there Caesar."

"Mark! Only you would be so terrible on the road. C'mon everyone, he'll take us there."  
"Hey, how come you get Nazi friends?"  
"Germany and Italy are allied at the moment. The only reason a dumb Brit like you and a stranger like her is even here is because I begged them to!"

As they got in Caesar ruffled JoJo's hair roughly before driving off. Mark's driving was like that of a rollercoaster, much to Speedwagon and JoJo's dismay, yet Pinkie laughed and giggled as the car swerved about. Caesar didn't seem to mind either.

"So Mark, how's your girlfriend?"

"U-uhm, well... About a wee from now when I return home, we're getting married!"

"Mama Mia~! I'm so proud of you!"  
"PUT YOUR EYES BACK ON THE ROAD-"  
"JoJo do you have a girlfriend?"  
"I'M SERIOUS LOOK UP GODDAM- wait what was that Caesar?"  
"As if, no girl would ever want a simpleton like you."

JoJo grinded his teeth at Zeppeli thinking of some way to get back at him before stopping at the Coliseum. From foot they followed the young man to a strange spot.

"This small monument is known as the Mouth of Truth, behind it lies a Nazi party waiting for us, behind lies the Pillar Men."

"Well what're you waiting for, let's go!"

Mark nodded and pressed the side of the sculpture, the whole monument moved up to reveal a secret passage below into a tunnel, a faint odor of age and decay lingered. They went down the tunnel until JoJo stopped upon hearing a squishy sound.

"Eugh! Was that a bug I just stepped on? And why's it so dark in here?"

"Here I'll turn my flashlight o- Dear God! Th-There's bodies everywhere!"

"Mark look out!"

Caesar reached out to his friend, but he was too far away. Mark turned and flashed the light on the figures behind him. Six figures, three men and three girls, all taller than the soldier himself. The first short, light hair, had painted or tattooed on his face the thick outline of an equilateral square; crossing his face just under the bridge of his nose; upwards through the middle of each eye. The second man was tall, dark skinned, and very well-built. He had white hair, protruding in a bouffant tuft from under a tall headpiece. A dark tattooed X mark spanned his face, joined at the bridge of his nose, touching the middle of his forehead and jaw. He wore a nose ring in his right nostril, and great, thick hoop earrings. His brow rests in a sinister scowl. The third and last one was of much lighter complexation, and had more feminine features than the last. He wore a dark a head wrap. The girls resembled each man they were next to rather greatly save for their height. All of them, like Santana, were minimally dressed. The first man brushed against Mark's right upper body as the girl by his side brushed against his left shoulder, instantly the parts were absorbed, he fell back screaming not in pain but of shock. Caesar caught him before he hit the ground as the others could only watch the awakened Pillar Men. The first one fell to one knee as did the girl next to him as the others looked around.

 _"It's nighttime. Come everyone, we have a job to do."_

 _"Yes Master."_

 _"Sure Kars."_

 ** _"Of course, Lord Kars."_**

 _"Whateve's."_

 ** _"..."_**

The one now known as Kars took a step forward, yet the man and girl kneeling lifted their legs up and barely cut his arm. Instantly they readjusted themselves.

 ** _"Lord Kars! Forgive us, we have committed a crime against you."_**

 ** _"Punish us as you see fit."_**

 _"Wham, Tezla, what do you think you're doing?!"_

 _"Cripes guys, can't you two wait til we get outside to fight~"_

 _"It's fine ACDC, Ruj. Within our two-thousand years of sleep, I had almost forgotten, how much you two hate anyone being in your shadows. It's like instinct for you to attack anything stepping there, so if anything... It is I who should be apologizing."_

 ** _"Lord Kars..."_**

 ** _"We are grateful."_**

As the two stood up, Tezla had notice a bubble floated over to her, and poked it. Her finger became stony as she glanced behind her. An angry Caesar glared at all of them.

"Who do you think you all are!? To kill such a young man, like he was nothing, do you think you're above us!?"

 _"Hamon? Still they live even after years of defeat."_

 _ **"Yes."**_

She turned after answering instantly. A chilling stare, one a child gives to a roach before stomping into the ground, one that a merciless killer gives to a helpless victim.

 _ **"Your mere life is like a puff of smoke. Will you really waste it, boy?"**_

"SHUT UP!"

He ran up to them but stopped as Wham had also turned around, strange wires coming from his head piece, dwung around at the bubbles. Cutting away at them using strange torrents of wind as he tilted his head around as Tezla opened her mouth. The air had seemed to move on it's own.

"W-What is this?"

"Caesar get down!"

A small cut appeared on his lip before deeper cuts found themselves all over his face and neck. He stumbled bac in pain into JoJo's arms, but shoved him away, covering one eye and struggling to keep the other one open.

"Caesar stop, you're gonna lose your eyes at this rate."

"I-It doesn't matter if I lose an eye, these two, they've killed my friend! I must avenge him!"

Laughter. Warm genuine laughter came from the Pillar Men, save for Tezla who only kept her steely gaze.

"You... What's so funny?!"

 _ **"The Hamon Clan from two-thousand years ago would say the same things."  
**_

 _ **" 'I doesn't matter if I lose an arm.' "**_

 _" 'You'll pay for killing my friend!' Boo hoo~!"  
_

 _" 'I'll avenge them, I must, I can't rest until I do!' as if."  
_

 _"We're laughing because of how predictable you are, how many times we've heard such moving words, make them numbing to hear."  
_

 _"How the Hamon Clan has stayed around this long, is a miracle in it's own right."  
_

"You bastards..."

They turned away from him only angering him more. Lunging without thinking, Wham had lifted him with two fingers in his throat, merged into his body rather than poking two holes.

 _ **"And now I too shall repeat myself with this, 'Kid, the next time we meet get stronger before facing Wham'! That way I can respect you as I kill you."**_

He threw him into a pillar and looked around.

 _ **"It would seem this is all that remains of the Hamon Clan, Master Wham-"**_

Right then a loud distant pop was heard behind them with coughing. JoJo waved with Pinkie blowing bubble gum.

"We'd appreciate if you'd recognize the other ones here."

"Hiya! You guys don't seem so nice now, but maybe we can be friends after all this!"

Wham and Tezla simply stared at the two as the other kept their backs turned. JoJo and Pinkie grinned taking steps forward.

"Caesar's special attack was a bust, as expected, but it took me some time to come up with one myself."

"With the obvious help of yours truly.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Joseph Joestar, or JoJo for short."

"And I'm Pinkmena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie Pie!"

"That's your full nam- Anyways! We took care of your friend Santana!"

"Our Hamon isn't the best, but we know how to fix that."

They waved their arms in a clockwork fashion to the sides before revealing two clackers on wires charged with Hamon, a pair on JoJo's right and the other pair on Pinkies left, appearing from behind their arms. Swinging them around like nun-chucks only to have it hit them in the head.

"Agh **Oh No**!"

"OW!"

"What're you two idiots doing?! Don't you understand the situation at hand!?"

 _"Looks like humans actually began devolving, how pathetic."_

 _ **"Devolving? Heh, maybe."**_

JoJo snarled until Pinkie elbowed him lightly with a wink.

"Hey, remember Neroand? Don't knock it til you try it!"

"It may look bad but it taste great, so go ahead and try our, Clacker Volley!

Smiling they started swinging the clackers before the balls suddenly vanished. Wham and Tezla eyes widened at the display as the two grinning tricksters took careful steps forward.

"Where'd they go~? If your so smart, I bet you'll find this easy to see through."

Caesar and Speedwagon being behind them were amazed at the tick. The clackers had been slung against each other and kept themselves in place behind them. Speedwagon and Caesar asked the same question in their mind, how could such a team exists?

"What? Still confused?"

"Well if you're really curious..."

Swinging their arms, the clackers flew from behind and at the Pillar Men, the balls coming from every direction that one could dodge. The speed at such close range were lethal to say the least.

"We'll show you!" "We'll show you!"

Had it been Santana this would have been it, but Wham and Tezla moved their upper bodies faster, and in disturbing inhuman ways. The clackers slipping form their grip and shot into the darkness.

"Th-This speed!"

 _ **"Hahaha! I will admit, you are interesting, your weapons and clever ideas, as well as your guts. One minuet then! One minuet you will have to face the mighty Wham! Tezla, I know you care not for them."  
**_

 _ **"I still fight by your side, even if it is a waste of time like this."**_

Folding their arms at the two humans before them, JoJo and Pinkie felt something, looking at their wrists they found a deep fresh cut. Blood pouring from the wound profusely. The other Pillar Men left, leaving them with the two warriors.

 _ **"As we have said to the Hamon Clan, one minuet."  
**_

 _ **"An hourglass measured in blood. Fail to survive long enough and you shall bleed out and die."  
**_

 _ **"Now go and retrieve your weapon!"**_

"Eh? What was that? Retrieve our weapon?"  
"Now why would we do that?"

Wham raised a brow at their response. No one had noticed the pair clackers spinning from another embedded into a pillar. The Hamon stiffning the wire and held it out like a branch of a tree for the other pair to keep spinning until it swung back towards the four. Wham and Tezla turned and were struck by the clackers. Wham's left temple and Tezla's right side of her jaw both suffered a glowing scar as Pinkie caught the balls. JoJo hopped up and began to strike them with his own fists.

"That's our Clacker Boomerang! Now to pound you into oblivion!"

Not hesitating he struck away at them as did Pinkie. However no further damage had been done.

 _ **"Go ahead, this is what we deserve."  
**_

 _ **"No one has ever scarred our faces, due to my protection of my Master, this disgrace is your reward."  
**_

 _ **"As is our own next move. Know the honor it is to witness this."**_

"How can you say no one's ever hit you when you're this pathetic! You killed Mark without thinking about it, and now that arrogant attitude I hate so much, is about to get smashed!"

"Uh... J-JoJo?"

"Take that! And that! And this!

Pinkie took a step back as JoJo kept swinging away for a few more seconds before noticing the vascularity of the two monsters and jumping back himself.

 _ **"Your friend seems to be much more intuitive than expected."**_

 _ **"Letting you hit us was a lesson in for getting caught off guard."**_

 _ **"But that is over!"**_

Wham held his arms out as Teza fell back and leaned against him closely and held onto his face, the flesh of her throat opening and tubes made of bone shot out from her torso and connected to the hole now made to her throat. His right hand began twisting to the left as his left hand began to twist to the right at furious speeds. Her mouth opened as she screeched, a great gust of wind blowing from her, but Wham's attack was much more deadly. The force between his arms became that like a horrendous sandstorm. His fist seemed to grow bigger in the eyes of our heroes as the lunged for a nearby pillar and scaled it in a flash. However the pillar was destroyed instantly, the great winds lashing the stone like blades tearing away at rags, and soon caught JoJo and Pinkie, ripping away at them. They fell near the exit wounded heavily and not moving.

 _ **"As expected, they didn't survive the Holy Sandstorm, Master."**_

 _ **"It would be safe to assume so. However, those two have still witnessed this battle."**_

 _ **"Allow me."**_

Tezla began to walk to Speedwagon and Caesar but stopped upon seeing their face of sudden surprise and turned to the bodies behind her. They still lied dead. Shrugging she looked back to the two living beings but noticed Caesar's change in mood into anger, but not at her or Wham, and turned once more. The bodies had been noticeably farther than before. Wham had also noticed this and began to walk over to them but stopped with a disgusted face.

 _ **"What is it Master?"**_

 _ **"Nothing. The bowels have evacuated. Must have been our imagination."**_

With that the two turned as JoJo carefully crawled away and Pinkie squirmed like a worm. They glance behind them and whispered.

"So, you can make fun of me for wetting myself, when we get out of here."

"... Wait was he talking about you?"

"... This never leaves this cave."

"I make no promises. But how do we save them?"

"See that mine cart Pinkie, we're gonna take them for a ride."

They climbed into the cart as Pinkie turned and let out a loud raspberry. Wham and Tezla snapped to them and flew to the cart instantly.

 _ **"So you are alive! Trying to leave your friends to die?"**_

 _ **"If so then what a foolish thing to do and mock us."**_

"Funny thing actually."

"We were thinking how much we've bonded with you two, and decided to take you both on a trip!"

JoJo smirked and pulled the lever to get the cart rolling. Soon they were speeding down the ruins of years past.

 _ **"... Is that so? It seems we have underestimated you two. But what now?"**_

 _ **"You can't breathe correctly, you're still bleeding out with only seconds left, and the only plan I can see is using the brakes to flip the cart over. Like so."**_

Tezla kicked the brakes as the cart flew into the air, the wheels breaking up on hitting the ground and sliding on the rock.

 _ **"Perhaps it is that strange device, a dynamite, yes? That you have hidden behind your back."**_

"Guh!"

The cart crashed into a wall throwing Pinkie and JoJo outside of the ruin. Somehow they were inside the Coliseum. Wham put his foot onto JoJo's face as Tezla stared down at the two. JoJo reached fro the dynamite slowly but kept his eyes on the Pillar Men above them.

 _ **"A minuet has passed, ones who are called JoJo and Pinkie, you do not have enough blood to even stand."**_

 _ **'It is amazing you've survived this long. Perhaps humans can evolve."**_

 _ **"There are no more plans. So why, why do you smile in the face of death with such fearless eyes?"**_

"You want to know?"

 _ **"No, I'll just kill you now."**_

"We'd be stronger than you in a month."

 _ **"What!?" "What?"**_ "What'd you just say-"

"You all heard me! In a month's time. Me and Pinkie would be just strong enough to beat you both! Think about it, we were the first to ever scar you, right?"

Pinkie caught on quickly and began nodding.

"He's right. You two are a cool team, but we're just getting started. Think about it!"

 _ **"..."**_

"Nah, actually I'm probably wrong now, maybe if we did train. But now we're just humans with unlocked potential."

 _ **"Fine. Speak your terms."**_

"Didn't you hear me, Wham? Don't you wanna get rid of us before we become a bigger threat-"

 _ **"I said continue!"**_

At that moment the one known as ACDC leapt down from above with the girl known as Ruj.

 _"Wham, it's been more than a minuet, kill them already."_

 _"Master, Master, look what I found!"_

She had picked up the stick of dynamite and held it out to ACDC who took it, and ate it, his stomach puffing up as it exploded inside.

 _ **"Lord ACDC, I have grown fond of these Hamon warriors. However I feel that I must ask my own protégé of her opinion."**_

JoJo mentally cursed himself. It was bad enough his friend came by, but he couldn't read Tezla at all, he could barely read Wham to use his honor quirk against him. To him this was death.

 _ **"Against my own better judgement, I say we let them have their month of life, perhaps this could make things more interesting."**_

 _ **"Then there you have it. For one month I, Wham."**_

 _ **"And I, Tezla."**_

 _ **"Shall not attack either of you in an entire months time starting at this very moment until you have proven yourselves."**_

"So not killing us?"

 _ **"Correct."**_

"And no sneak attacks or ambushes from you?"

 _ **"Correct."**_

"A proper rematch?"

 _ **"Correct."**_

"We just may be friends yet!"

"Pinkie I don't think we're anywhere close to being friends with them. Then again, if you don't kill us, you'll probably regret it."

 _ **"It has been decided. And to be sure you won't go back on your own word..."**_

 _"Oh? You'll use that Wham?"_

He pulled a ring from his finger and shoved his hand into JoJo's chest. The same way Santana shoved his fingers into Speedwagon. Just like his Uncle, he let out a long winded scream until Wham pulled his hand out.

 _ **"What I was trying to say while you were squealing, I have placed a ring, called the Wedding Ring of Death. The properties of the ring itself shall dissolve until all that is left is the poison inside. It lies around the outer arteries. Should you fail in your training and flee it will end you. Truly til death do us apart! The only cure is the antidote within my lip piercing."**_

JoJo was sweating up a typhoon but smirked nonetheless. To him he had gotten the second best outcome of the situation at hand. Then ACDC chuckled and place another ring in his throat.

 _"Ehhh~ Just to be sure! You can have mine too. I doubt we'll be fighting though. My antidotes in my nose piercing. Kars! You want in on this?"_

The voice of the leader faintly echoed from above.

 _"If you're all done playing with the primitive, we have a job to do."_

 _"The Red Stone of Aja won't find itself."_

The girls had their own rings for Pinkie and placed them in the same spots before all of them began scaling the building.

 _ **"Get stronger and perhaps you may overcome the Holy Sandstorm!"**_

With that they vanished into the night, leaving the two staring into the starry sky.

"I think we made great progress today! What about you?"

"Fuck my life."

* * *

Luna sighed in relief, her JoJo and Pinkie pieces were an utter bloody and bruised mess, but they stood alive and grinning.

"This is dire... But, we will prevail! The round is mine somehow, so now it is my move."

"I. N. D. E. E. D. T. H. E. S. T. A. G. E. I. S. S. E. T. H. O. W. W. I .L .L T. H. E. Y. F. A. R. E. I. N. A. M. O. N. T. H. S. T. I. M. E?"

The screen cut to a strange castle, on one side was a bed of spikes were Pinkie Pie held out the Element with two of the Pillar Men in front of her. Ruj and Tezla.


	14. Masters of The Ripple

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~ Battle Festivity ~**_

 _ **Episode IV: The Trial of the Hellclimb Pillar , The Disturbing Heat of Ruj and ACDC!**_

At the hospital JoJo sat in a chair in the fetal position as Pinkie stood next to him poking at her throat. The doctor put up an x-ray of both of their upper torsos on the wall.

"I didn't believe you when you told me about the rings but here they are. Both in the anterior longitudinal ligament and outer arteries of the heart! T-There's no way they should be there with you two still alive, and there's no form of surgery I know of to remove them either."

"Ohhh shit... Shhiiiiit... SHIT! I was just buffing and all that mess, Pinkie why'd you say something? They would've left you alone."

"And miss out on these sweet friendship rings?"

"I shoulda said a year, then I could've gotten myself a girl and situated myself while training."

Caesar sighed and shouted at both of them in an irate tone.

"Shut up! Can't you two take anything seriously?!"

"We are!" "We are!"

"Stop doing that, you two are so in synch, it's frightening. How long have you two known each other?"

"A few months at best."

"Only a few- Never mind. Look, JoJo, Pinkie, I have decided to help you two after all. But you both must learn how to do this."

He poured water into two cups and held them upsidedown. The water didn't fall as small bolts coursed around the tips of his fingers. He then tossed the cups over to them.

"Eh? This should be eas- AGH!"

JoJo's water sprayed all over him once he applied Hamon to it. Pinkie grinned as she held the glass out, until even the cup exploded, getting another sigh from Caesar.

"Mama Mia. You both have an idea of how to use it, but Hamon is a delicate technique used to preserve and give life. You can't simply flaunt it around like a knife or a gun!"

"Last I checked you had to aim to use both of those correctly."

"Yes! And neither of you know how to 'aim' with it. The problem is your concentration, you're putting too much into the water, in truth we have the same amount of Hamon strength. Pinkie may be even stronger seeing the entire glass broke. You two are using the palms of your hands, but that's like using a shotgun at a rifle distance, it only goes everywhere. What I did was focus it to my tips, to one shot, and was able to control the water through the vibrations of the Hamon. Like a water gun, the smaller the hole the more pressure and farther it fires, right? So, I've decided to take you to my master here in Venice. In a months time, we'll get stronger together."

"Man Caesar, I knew you were cheesy but... Training?"

"Yes."

"Hard training?"

"We've only a month."

JoJo groaned and threw his hands in the air.

" **Oh No**! The phrase I hate the most 'Hard Work', and the second one I hate most, 'Work Hard'!"

"This is your life you dumb- Mama Mia! Let's just get from Rome to Venice."

It too some time, especially with Speedwagon leaving them. Upon making it to their destination in the City of Rivers they found an island distance.

"I didn't think we were going to some tourist spot for training, I though we were headed to some mountains or something."  
"That'd take some days."

"That island over there is home to my master, and is a place of ancient Hamon training. Hey, you there."

He pointed to someone in a gondola wearing a hat. They turned revealing a strange mask over their face and pointed at JoJo and Pinkie.

"You there to the left."

"Which one?" "Which one?"

"I don't like your face and attitude."

"Wha- Hey do you wanna fight or something? Who just says things like that?"  
"My face isn't bad-"

They leapt out of the boat with the oar thrown to the water, landing on the oar, with the tips of their shoes alone. Balancing perfectly as large ripples in the water formed. Kicking up the oar and spinning on the lighter side as the heavy side spun quickly. Caesar ducked down as the other two were struck by the oar and flown onto the water. Using Hamon to stand and catch their footing as ripples formed from their feet.

"Wh-What the hell?!"  
"That's not a nice way to greet someone!"

"Oh! So you have enough to stand on water, without any training? Impressive, but not enough."

They took off the mask and revealed a woman smiling at them. Caesar's eyes widened as he exclaimed.

"M-Master Lisa Lisa!"

She kicked the oar up as water rose and became like metal bars, standing in place for her as she swung from the oar and over JoJo's head. It was all so fast, neither of them saw her place the strange device over JoJo's mouth. By the time she landed behind them it had been too late. They turned only to have her throw one onto Pinkie's face, latching on tightly. JoJo fell waist deep into the water with Pinkie sinking to her knees before they focused their breathing. The woman pointed at them and spoke in a serious tone.

"For the next month, you two shall be wearing those Ripple Masks. It shall only allow you to breath while you use the Ripple Breathing Method!"

"Isn't it Hamon?"

"No. Shut up."

She leapt from the river and next to Caesar who bowed to her.

"I'll only take those off when you brush your teeth and eat."

"Wh- Take these off of us, crazy bitch!"  
"This thing is pretty heavy..."

"You must be able to run 100 kilometers easily while wearing that."

"Take it off! C'mere so I can thrash you, I don't care if you are a woman! You've got to be this Hamon-"

"Ripple."

"HAMON Master. I'll get this damn mask off of me yet!"

They climbed back up from the river and were already tired. JoJo stood up but the woman cut him off before he could start.

"One more thing. I'm not training you two to save your lives, I could care less. I am training you to defeat the Pillar Men."

He took a step back and looked away as Caesar chuckled.

"Was that reluctance JoJo? Think you can handle her now?"

"Hmph! I can't hit a girl."  
"But you hit Tezla-"  
"Shut up Pinkie."

JoJo had to accept this. A woman as his master. He didn't mind a female teacher, if anything that would be a plus, but one stronger and more talented than him? Well, it is real life he thought to himself. Lisa Lisa shook her head and huffed.

"Allow me to start over. Caesar, JoJo, Pinkie Pie. Welcome to Venice. That island, is my home, and your training ground for the next 30 days. Air Saplena."

"Island? Looks more like a castle Ms. Lisa Lisa. Is it Lisa Lisa? Or just Lisa squared? Or is it like-"

"It's simply Lisa Lisa. And we'll begin your training with the Hell Climb Pillar."

"What's that-"  
"That doesn't sound nice."  
"Master! Y-You can't be serious!"

"I will explain once we get there. Caesar. you shall row us to the island. JoJo, Pinkie Pie, you two shall run. Not jog, not power walk, run to the island using the breathing method."

"What?! How come we've got to-"  
"Already on it~!"

Pinkie giggled as she began to sprint towards the castle on foot giggling. Lisa Lisa tilted her head as she got back into the boat and threw the oar to Caesar.

"Now that one is a strange one. You two may want to pick up the pace. I don't want her messing the island up."

"Yes Master. JoJo, hurry up already!"

JoJo grumbled angrily as he trudged on, barely keeping up with the boat as is with that mask on. By the time they were half way across, a loud near ear piercing screech, echoing all the way from the island.

"Th-That sounded like Pinkie Pie!"

"She couldn't have fallen in already, could she?"

"I don't know or care what that means, sounds like she needs help, and fast!"

With a second wind, JoJo found himself on the island and began to scale the castle, or he would have had Pinkie not jumped from behind the front door giggling madly as she left rolling out a strange old dusty and withered cannon.

"I found the perfect tool for parties!"

"F-Found what?! Cripes, you almost scared me half to death, I'm already on my way there as is Pinkie!"

"Oh you're practically unkillable! Now to just work on this baby!"

Lisa Lisa raised a brow at Pinkie Pie before eyeing her.

"How did you get it down from the top of floor of my mansion? How did you even get the wheels working?"

Pinkie Pie who wagged a finger at her with a clicking of her tongue.

"Don't underestimate the powers that be Pinkie Pie, Missy!"

"You've given me no reason to not underestimate you."

Pinkie rolled her eyes and started cleaning the cannon, but was dragged away by Lisa Lisa. They followed the mysterious woman up the large tower on the islan, to a large pair of doors.

"Behold."

She opened them, revealing a large pillar, leaking oil from the top. The trio looked over the side to determine how far below the bottom was. At that moment, Lisa Lisa, kicked them all down.

"Huh?"  
"Master?"  
"What's the big idea!?"

"Welcome to your first trial. The Hell Climb Pillar. A Pillar that only accepts those of the Ripple. If you can climb it using the Ripple energy alone, I shall give you your next trial. Your only other option now, is to starve to death."

She turned and left them. While JoJo and Caesar were waist deep, Pinkie Pie had oil up to her chest, the oil didn't get fill anymore than it already did. However it did not by any means lower either. It simply kept pouring down.

"How do we climb this thing?"

"I'dunno Pinkie but- Hey Caesar you just can't grab it!"  
"With Hamon you idiots!"

Caesar sprang up onto the wall and stuck to the Pillar. Climbing up slowly, but at a steady pace.

"... How do we do that? With Hamon right?"

"Gung Ho~!"

Pinkie climbed up onto JoJo's shoulders and leapt onto the Pillar, hands on, yet she flew back with a strong repelling force and slammed into JoJo.

"Gah! W-Why'd you do that?!"

"I didn't mean to! I just got shocked using it!"

"But Caesar is on right there! H-Hey, hey Caesar! How're you climbing this thing?!"

Caesar turned and looked at him clearly strained and exhausted. He opened his mouth but slid down a bit, turning his head away from them with a grunt and focused back onto climbing.

"Shit. It looks like whatever he's doing is taking a lot out of him. He can't even talk."

"Guess we've got to figure this out ourselves then!"

"Better idea."

JoJo ripped his shirt and made it into a long rope, slinging it around the Pillar.

"Heh! I bet none of those smart Hamon trainee's ever thought of this, c'mon we'll be up here befo-"

A knife cut the rope from the other side causing the two fall back down into the oil. Lisa Lisa sighed and shook her head with a hand full of knives.

"What did I tell you! Only the Ripple will be accepted by the Pillar."

"W-Wa-Wait! Lisa Lisa, Master, you're not actually gonna just let us die down here... Right!?"

He flinched back at the way she looked at him then. The way a cruel butcher looks at a pig right before the slaughter. She left without a word and JoJo's rage peaked.

"Dammit! She'd really do it! Is doing it, leaving us here to die, and her being pretty makes me only angrier! We've got to find a way out, so I can teach her what for!"

"Well we gotta get out of here first! C'mon!"

Twenty eight hours passed. Caesar was at the fifteen meter mark, while Pinkie flew from the wall and into JoJo once more.

"Hey I stuck on for a bit that time, didja see!"

"I-I did, but if you keep this up my ribs'll crack."

They looked up at Caesar upon hearing him grunt loudly.

"Hey, is his Hamon at it's limit?"

"He's hanging onto the Pillar with his fingers alone. C'mon Caesar, you got this!"

The Italian froze in place for a moment, slowly moving his hand to crawl higher, and planted his fingers right onto the wall. JoJo and Pinkie gasped as it hit them in the head. Literally with a face palm.

"Oi, Pinkie, get on my shoulders again I'll boost you."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"The mystery of our Hamon and this Pillar... And Caesar only using his fingers."

"Looks like we've got to take his advice!"

He leapt up onto the Pillar with Pinkie leaping off of him, both focusing their Hamon into their fingers alone to attach to the surface. They stuck on, and Pinkie didn't fly away from any explosive force.

"It worked!"

"Like a water gun... Guess I'll have to give Caesar that. B-But. No wonder he doesn't talk during all this."

"It takes a lot of me just to breathe, wow... But, this is just too much fun!"

They climbed even, slightly faster than Caesar did, who was looking down at them smiling.

 _'Took you guys long enough. Simpletons you act like, but at least you can learn.'_

A whole day passed once more, twenty seven days now was their time limit, and they had been finally made it to the sixteen meter mark. JoJo looked up and inwardly groaned.

 _'No wonder it doesn't feel like we're making much progress. The shap of the pillar from afar doesn't look to weird, but up this close it's a protruding shape. It only makes climbing even more difficult! No wonder Caesar's so stumped...'_

A total of forty nine hours passed. Casear at nineteen meters, Pinkie Pie at eighteen with JoJo at her side just below her. He stopped to catch his breath and found a crack.

 _'N-No way! This has to be some sign from God! Woo~!'_

He grabbed the crack with a content sigh and felt something click.

"H-Huh? What was that? It felt like a switc-"

Right above Caesar, a wall of pressurized oil shot out from the Pillar. Everyone mentally groaned as Caesar pulled out a ballpoint pen and slowly pushed it against the water. Their groans turned to screams as the pen was cut in half, and flew from his grip.

 _'I-I didn't know it was so lethal! I can see through it clearly!'_

Caesar looked back down at the two with a glare, as Pinkie's eyes stuck to the oil wall, JoJo winced under the gaze of the blonde man.

 _'Great. He's mad at me and Pinkie and I don't know how to get through this... I didn't mean to, it's not my fault someone sadistci built this trap! Right?'_

 _'Ngh... I'm not mad at him, I know he thinks that, but I'm worried for the both of them. Who wouldn't try and rest if they had the option. But they don't have the control for what this trial requires. I must get through, and if I do it, they can just copy me! They've proven to be more than competent. I have no time, I have to do it, NOW!'_

Caesar stood up, using his feet to stay attached to the Pillar, and spearheaded the wail with his hands. Using Hamon to repel the oil as it met his body, focusing the Ripple energy to course through each part of the body hit by the oil as he maintained the attachment to the Pillar. Focusing on two opposite forces at once. He jumped on the other side, dead tired, but determined to finish his training.

 _'Please... **Please** you two. Figure it out, just as you did from before, or else you'll never make it out of here alive!'_

Caesar Zeppeli made it to the top of the Hell Climb Pillar. Fifty nine hours in total had passed. He felt his body craving for rest, but his will forced him to stand and hobble forward. Calling out as loud as his hoarse voice would allow him to.

"Master! Master! The oil! Turn it off, please! You don't understand... With their personalities, JoJo, Pinkie, they'll risk their lives on an all or nothing gambit!"

Lisa Lisa had been watching them most of the time save for the nightly hours. Hearing this only intrigued her, as she stayed hidden and watched the two remaining students, and observed them closely.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, but I do know it's now or never! Lets do this Pinkie Pie!"

"Yeah~!"

Pinkie and JoJo looked at each other and nodded be fore she swung her lower body up to the oil wall, feet landing and sticking to the oil, as JoJo leapt u. Pinkie slide and locked arms with him as they both slid to the edge, using their momentum, she swung him as he flipped up past the wall. Two meters above, flying to the wall ahead. He landed with his feet and swung her up and over the edge. Pinkies feet made it at the top and past the tower. Caesar didn't see anything and looked over the edge concerned.

"What happened!? Did they fall down? Wh-Where they ripped apart by the wall?"

"No, Caesar, look over there."

"Master I- What!? How'd they manage to get over there?"

"They used the oil wall, to slide, and each other to go further beyond, something no one has done before. To use their disadvantage in such a way is astounding to say the least."

Pinkie's legs wobbled as JoJo became heavier for her, likewise his feet were no longer stuck on the wall. It was only a matter of time before she fell back. Caesar grabbed her ankles, puling them both back up.

"Ma-Master! Forgive me for helping them."

"From my eyes Caesar, you all passed, but weren't you at your limit too?"

"Oh! I-I forgot!"  
"Forgot!? Caesar don't drop us, please don't drop us, we can't spend anymore time here-" "Fucking Christ Caesar, please, don't you dare let go! **Holy Shit** I don't wanna die!-"

A total of sixty hours and twelve minuets passed, with Caesar eventually pulling the two up as they pleaded him many times to not let go. Upon finally catching his breath, JoJo confronted Lisa Lisa immediately.

"Hehe, now hold on there, Ms. Lisa Lisa~!"

"Hm? Aren't you dead tired?"

"Now, now, when I was clinging onto that dumb pillar, I wasn't thinking of the rings jammed inside me, or how would this help me get stronger. No, I was thinking about how you kicked us down there. AND WHAT TO DO WITH YOU WHEN I GOT OUT!"

She raised a brow at him and tossed a cup of water at him and Pinkie. They grabbed it and unconsciously held the water with their tips, and kept the water from falling.

"See the results of what you can do now?"

"I..."

The both of them fell to their knees and lowered their heads, much to Caesar's surprise.

"Thank you! Please, teach me more!"

"You're not the nicest lady but, I want help out as much as I can! What's next, we can take care of it!"

"The three of you have your work cut out for you. Prepare to be amazed to death."

A hand came from behind then, and stuck a finger into JoJo's glass. Taking the water. They turned to see two tall men with cylindrical hats. The one with the cup of water removes the glass. The water alone idly vibrating as if Jell-O on a shaky plate. The three trainees were astounded as the man chuckled.

"These two are my servants of this mansion; they will also be your teachers. Messina and Loggins. For the next three weeks, they shall be training you."

The one known as Messina held out the water to them and smugly.

"Do you want to know how to do this, blonde kid?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to learn how to do this?"

"Yes! Yes I must! I have to learn how to control my Hamon."

"You kids call it that? Well then, look closer."

Lisa Lisa pulled Pinkie back as the other two stared closely at the water. It exploded and caused the two to fly away and off the cliff into the sea, with both of the masters laughing.

"I can't believe those two fell for that!"

"I can't believe they just sat there and stared!"

They laughed as they traveled down to them, leaving Pinkie Pie with Lisa Lisa, who sighed and looked out to the evening sky.

"You will be personally trained by me. This way all three of you have your own personal trainer."

"Neat~! We can think of this as a three week sleepover party! Haven't done one of those in a while, actually."

"It'll be no party. Because our training will be much more arduous than theirs."

"Well how bad can it really be?"

It was far from the worst experience of her entire life, but Pinkie Pie could barely stand as is. By nightfall she had thought of fixing the cannon and shooting herself back to the mainland. Still she carried on to her assigned room with a plate of food given to her by the maid and even some sweets she made herself. However she stopped on the way upon seeing a familiar face. Tezla, staring out to the sea as the moon barely lit the waves. Pinkie waved her down with that bright smile.

"Oh! Hey there! Tezla right?! What're you-"

She stopped and noticed a sudden shift in her eyes. Looking down Pinkie noticed her foot almost stepped into Tezla's shadow. Remembering what happened back in Rome, she slowly moved her foot and raised a hand.

"Hehehe I remember you don't like people in your shadow. But what're you doing here?"

 _"... I've been sent by Master Wham to study your progress. To make sure you are holding your end of the bargain. I won't attack you, on purpose."_

"Glad to know! Hey, you ever tried a sleepover party?"

 ** _"A, sleepover, party? You do recognize me as the enemy, right."_**

"Oh quit being such a party pooper! You're here, and speaking of here, take this!"

She dug into her hair and pulled out a fresh cupcake.

"I was gonna save this for later, but think of this as the start of something awesome!"

Tezla's face showed emotion for the first time, confusion. She looked at the cupcake than stared at Pinkie.

 ** _"You do realize that's inefficient energy for me to consume. And how did you pull it out so cleanly?"_**

"You don't eat it to get stronger, silly, you eat it to feel better!"

 _"Stronger is better."_

"Yeesh, we've got a long way to go. Just take the cupcake."

 ** _"Hmph, if it'll please you."_**

She took and inhaled the pastry with one gulp.

"Well~!"

 ** _"... It's sweet."_**

"Good, so you like it!"

 ** _"I did not say that."_**

"You didn't say ya didn't like it!"

 ** _"All I said was that it was sweet."_**

"Then I'll get you another one tomorrow! Maybe something like a jelly filled biscut-"

 ** _"If it pleases you."_**

"Yep! Told ya we'd be friends yet!"

 ** _"..."_**

With that, the weeks seemingly flew by. JoJo, Caesar, and Pinkie Pie had settled in nicely within Air Salpena. The training however, was hellacious, to say the least. Constant swimming against the currents, diving deep into the depths of the waves, exploring the ruins below, balancing exercises and extreme sparing matches. During the nights, Pinkie would meet Tezla bringing her a new dish to try, even as she protested at first, even she grew to enjoy them. Inwardly she had started to grown fond of her company, something she despised herself for while Pinkie slowly learned more about the Pillar Men's lifestyle and state of mind. Soon only seven days remained, today was the day of graduation. Lisa Lisa had taken the three of them out to shop for a celebrations, or rather, Pinkie Pie had taken them out. She had been planning for this ever since she fell into the Hell Climb Pillar chamber. Seeing as it was mainly her idea, she had taken lead on where to shop and what to get, dragging JoJo and Caesar away, leaving Lisa Lisa alone. A man with a strange hairdo approached her and snickered.

"Hey, Signora, are you alone? How about a drink?"

"No, go away please."

"Hmph! Guess you're just stuck up."

He turned to leave but was seized by Lisa Lisa with a sigh.

"Why do I seem to only attract strange men?"

She squeezed tightly forcing him to open his hand enough to show two jeweled necklaces. One in the shape of a balloon, blue as the sky, and the other was red with a strange cross design on the inside. He smiled smugly.

"Heh, you must have good intuition to have seen through my pickpocketing, but Signora, take a look at your armpit!"

He pulled out a switchblade aimed right for the underarm.

"If you don't want to be pricked by this here knife, I suggest you just let this happen."

"We're in a public area out in the middle of the day. And you pick to rob me here? Really? You're annoying, you can be in their company now."

A shadow loomed over him before he could raise his voice at the unamused woman. Turning around, he found JoJo covered in strange wounds still healing, and Pinkie in the same condition but with dark rings under her eyes. JoJo cracked his knuckles as he looked down on the thug.

"Hey, dick head, come stab me with that knife."

"H-Huh?"

"Well?! If you wanted stab her, you'd stab me, so do it!"

"Okay, you asked for it!"

He thrust it forward aimed for his face, but was stopped by JoJo's finger alone, which flicked the knife out of his hand. Pinkie held up a bottle of mustard to his face and winked at him.

"Y'know with those buns, your hair looks like an over cooked hotdog."

"Buns?!"

He looked up and found his hair had been adorned with a large hotdog bun. Pinkie shot and sprayed the mustard all over him as he ran off, unaware the JoJo himself stole back the jewels.

"Tch, you're just asking to get these stolen, what're you doing with such bright jewelry?"

"It doesn't matter. Would you kindly hand them back."

He would have, had Pinkie not snatched the balloon jewel out of his hand with a excited giggle.

"It's about time I found this thing! Who knew you had it Master! Wait, how'd you get it?"

"Do you even know what that item is Pinkie Pie?"

"JoJo! Don't you remember what I came here for in the first place?"

"Eh, something about some piece of harmony?"

"Element of Harmony! I told you that you'd bring me to it!"

Lisa Lisa raised a brow but only took the red jewel.

"That jewel was given to me by a friend who passed."

"Passed? Who were they?"

"You would know them as Straights."

The two widened their eyes in surprise at that, which she responded with a shrug.

"I'm not angry at you two. If anything, I'm proud of you two for putting him down. As for this, it is my duty to protect it."

"Your duty? What's so important about..."

Pinkie and JoJo looked at each other for a moment then back at the red gem. They remembered the one Pillar Man they didn't get the name of, the one by Kars's side. Her words echoed like a ghost whispering into their ears.

 _'The Red Stone of Aja won't find itself.'_

"The Red Stone..."

"It seems you two have finally figured it out. Yes, the Pillar Men are in search for this very stone. The Red Stone of Asia! I will tell you all on the way back to Air Salpena. Where's Caesar?"

"Flirting with the shop keeper."

After dragging him out of the shop and onto the a motor boat. Finally Lisa Lisa began.

"Allow me to start from the beginning. No one knows the real origin of the Pillar Men. However what is known is that their leader, Kars, is the one who created the Stone Mask. He is the most intelligent of them all, and used the Mask to create vampires and zombies as sustenance alone. However the true purpose was for themselves, to find a way to become the Ultimate Being. They had found a mineral that can produce power from light reflection alone. Yet these stones were imperfect. Upon searching the world, they had finally discovered the location of their target, in the hands of an Roman Emperor. It has found it's way to me. It is my duty to protect it from them. Behold!"

She raised it up as a strange energy formed on one side, with a powerful laser shooting out from the other, almost blowing half of the ship apart as they landed. The three hid behind one another.

"H-Hey what the hell is wrong with you!? If that's what they want then just smash it!"

Caesar smacked him on the back of his head with a scowl.

"Watch how you speak to her! Besides, if she hasn't destroyed it, there's a reason for it."

"Thank you Caesar. JoJo, what part of protect it, do you not understand. Now then, tonight is your last trial. On the neighboring islands are arenas meant for duels between Hamo- Ripple Masters."  
"You almost said it! You almos-"  
"Shut up Pinkie. Caesar, you will face Messina. JoJo, you will face Loggins. Pinkie, you'll face me. I hope you all can prepare yourselves. This is the final stretch."

All of them nodded, with determination in their eyes. As the sun set and each of them made their way to their opponent. Caesar met Messina on top of two towers, a thin rope between them. The height compared to the Hell Climb Pillar was clear. Pinkie approached Lisa Lisa's room, but was stopped when she saw two figures in her way. Tezla and the one known as Ruj, who was searching the draws of her Masters room.

 ** _"I'm telling you, it's not here sister."_**

 _"Annnd I'm telling you~ I'm looking for another thing at the same time! It's some kind of strange gem that Kars wants. It's blue and shaped like a, uh, balloon! That's it."_

"Oh, you mean this?"

Pinkie pulled out the Element of Harmony as the two intruders snapped to her.

"... What? I live here! What's your excuse!"

 _"Hey sugar pack, you wouldn't mind handing that over, would you?"_

Pinkie shook her head and folded her arms after pocketing the gem.

"No can do! See I've got t-"

She flew back rolling and tumbling on the floor from a punch to the mouth from Ruj. Pinkie caught herself as the mask was broken, taking most of the force for her. It fell off as she rubbed her chin.

"Hehe~! Thanks for that, that mask was pretty weird to wear."

 _"You're welcome. How about you do me a favor for a favor and hand that lil' gem over. I'll even give you the antidote for that ring~!"_

"Can't do that! I was supposed to fight my Master tonight and she hates anything being late."

 _"Guess she'll have to wait for a long time then. Your end, is now!"_

Ruj threw another quick punch, aiming to go through the girls skull. Pinkie dodged to the side and grabbed the arm, charging it with Hamon and forcing the skin to harden and put up the stone shell.

 _"W-What!?"_

"Did you forget about the whole months training thing? Lemme show a few tricks I picked up!"

Pinkie flashed an elbow into Ruj's cheek, but leapt back from a sudden burst of flames coming from the monsters mouth.

"You breathe fire!?"

 _"I follow in the steps of Papa ACDC, Heat Mode! A technique in heating up my body temperature. Make a long story, my heat can rival magma... Still think you can win?"_

"Yep! I don't like fighting myself, but it does get the job done!"

She cracked her knuckles and reached behind her, pulling out candy canes from behind her, one in between each finger. Rushing Ruj who blew a wall of fire in front of her, swiped most of it away with a pair of clackers, the candy canes now in her mouth. She spat them out in her opponent's face. Ruj leaned back to dodge, but that was all apart of Pinkie's plan as she leapt over her with a flip. Upside down she caught two of the canes and placed them in the corners of Ruj's lips, puling them as far as she could, making a strange force smile. The corners froze in stone as did the cheeks. Ruj grabbed an arm and pulled herself back up and slammed Pinkie into the ground hard. She pulled her up by the hair, only to have her remaining arm also be frozen in stone. Pinkie smiled with a bloodied lip and broken nose as she escaped from her grip.

"No arms to use now! I think I've won this one."

 _"Do you really think fire breathing is my limit?"_

"I was hoping for it but-"

Ruj chuckled as her stomach became thinner and her chest puffed up slightly. She clenched her fangs together as a hot liquid sprayed from in between them. Pinkie barely rolled out of harms way by diving closer. The liquid melted right through the floor and walls. As Pinkie stood up she was seized by the throat, both of Ruj's arms were faintly returning to normal. The grip was singing the flesh on Pinkies throat, as well as crushing.

 _"You think you can make a fool out of me so easily... HUH~!?"_

Before she could respond, she was tossed into the hair and kneed into the ceiling. Even using her arms to block the impact of the thigh, she found herself coughing up some blood from hitting top. It didn't help with veins shooting out of Ruj's fingers beneath the nails wrapped around Pinkie's throat and pulled her down head first into the ground. Cutting her Hamon off.

 _"How was THAT! HUH~?!"_

"Guh... W-Well, at least I'm not so high up anymore. I can't stand heights..."

 _"Is that right? Good thing I pulled you down when I did, and didn't throw you out of the window, LIKE THIS!"_

The veins tightened once more, as she threw her out of the window. It was too small for the body, and made a hole on her way out. Ruj snickered as she looked over the edge, and was pulled down by rope. Wet rope, wet with oil for Hamon conductivity that turned the ankle into stone. Not able to react in time she too fell. Pinkie grinned brightly as gravity pulled them down closer and closer to the hard ground. Ruj shot out her veins again and began to heat them up.

"Fell for it! You should get that anger issue checked!"

 _"W-What did you just say?"_

"Next you'll say, _'I'll just burn you to cinders as we hit the ground, fool!',_ right?"

 _"I'll just BURN you to CINDERS before we hit the ground, FOOL! W-Wait, how could you..."_

Pinkie giggled as she pulled on the veins, pulling Ruj close to her and taking the nose ring. Right then she put a weak amount of Hamon, the same amount used on Santana, the amount that caused them to repel each other greatly and cut the veins with a chop. She straightened her body, took a deep breath, and pinched her nose as she plunged into the water. Just barely away from the stone. Barely away from Ruj, who landed into a new furnished cannon painted sky blue and flowers on the wheel. Pinkie swam up to the surface and got to the cannon quickly, lighting it as she heard a groaning inside."

 _"U...Uh... M-My legs-"_

"And here's the rest of ya. Let's end this with a big bang!"

 _"A wh-what? Where'd you..."_

She aimed it to the wall, a hand coming out just before it fired. Ruj nearly splat against the surface and fell as a mangled mess. She began putting herself together but found it much more difficult than she thought.

 _"Wh... What did you do...?"_

"When I grabbed you, I sent some of my Hamon inside of you through your veins before I cut them. You didn't notice yourself stoning up, caught up in all the action. I had you pegged from the start with how impatient you were. You're healing, but a lot slower than even a normal vampire."

 _"This... You... You're stronger than this... You could've ended me, on that first time on contact!"_

"Huh? Nah, you're just giving me too much credit! But, I can't let you go..."

Pinkie raised a hand and brought it down, charged with Hamon and striking Ruj critically. Almost completely petrifying her, save for her mouth and eyes.

"How else would we get to know each other if one us ended up dead? I heard you liked parties or anything revolving fun, so we already got a good starting point!"

 _"What. Are you?"_

"I'm Pinkamena Diane Pie, super party extraordinaire! And your new friend!"

She giggled jovially before taking a look at the ring, and opened it, drinking the strange liquid inside.

"Whew! I don't know if that worked, but I've gotta find a way to move you... You won't eat me right?"

 _"At this point. I don't think I could if I wanted to..."_

"Great-"

 _"But, Papa- Master ACDC, will come. And then, you'll be in real trouble."_

"Funny you mention that. I was planning on meeting him."

 _"We split up, he took the island with the spikes..."_

"... Oh boy."

JoJo found himself on an island arena with a large circle of spikes, neighboring Air Salpena.

"Where is that sadistic Loggins? I've been meaning to cave his face in for quite sometime."

Taking a step forward, he hit something, a hat.

"Huh? This is... Instructor Loggins hat! There's blood on it!"

Hearing the sound of something dripping, he eyed his surroundings, and discovered two figures on top of a statue. One holding the other up with one leg.

"Wh-Who's there!?"

The clouds covering the moon subsided, and the moonlight lit the figures. The Pillar Man ACDC, holding up Loggins with his foot inside of his throat. ACDC glanced over to the main island and huffed.

 _"Hmph. It's not on this one, which means it'll be on that woman on the main island. Feh, Ruj should be able to get it, but this is a matter that requires full attention."_

He hopped down from the statue and began to make his way, going straight ahead, his feet being pierced by the spikes. Before he could make it to the center of the arena, JoJo intercepted him, using his Hamon to stick to the spikes.

"Okay, ACDC right? I'll be taking that ring antidote from you!"

 _"Didn't you just hear me, boy. You're nothing, get out of my way!"_

"As if! If you want that Red Stone, you'll have to go through me!"

 _"A nameless kid with some worthless Hamon?"_

"D-Don't you remember me? Almost three weeks ago? Wounded your friend, Wham? You were the one who put this damn ring in my throat!"

 _"Uh... Nope. Ain't ringing any bells."_

"Why you..."

 _"... You've got those eyes, piercing eyes, of a man who dies early doing something stupid."_

ACDC flashed a hand to grab the young man in his way, only to be countered with a finger, charged with Hamon and stopping him in his tracks.

 _"Hm?"_

"Heh! You should speak for yourself."

JoJo's finger then went through ACDC's hand.

 _"Ugh! To think, you've made this much progress already! And if you're this strong. Hmph, how unlucky. Me finding someone so unexpected at such an unexpected time"_

He closed his hand around JoJo's and began to twist his arm, with JoJo flipping over ACDC, with a string in his hand. A string wrapped around ACDC's arm.

 _"How- When did you tie this!?"_

"Oh? You didn't notice, eh? This string was dipped in cooking oil for Hamon, aimed for your neck, but you didn't give me an opening!"

ACDC trailed the string and found it starting from the corpse of Loggins.

 _"Hm! You attached it to the corpses hand and unwound it!?"_

"It's pretty cruel for my taste, so I like to think of it as him helping me from the grave. Help to get the first real strike!"

JoJo pulled the string as it cleanly cut ACDC's hand right off.

"I owe him this much, gratzie, Loggins."

As he landed and the hand fell impaled on a spike, JoJo laughed loudly and pointed to it.

"I often blew off school, y'know? So but my Granma had a knack for teaching me history. I still remember, a Chinese strategy writing of two-thousand and five hundred years ago.'Victory is ensured before the beginning of the fight! Sun Tzu's Art of War! You can come up with a plan, I've already got a counter to it! Like so~!"

He kicked his hand as it spun around melting down to the bone. ACDC tensed as his body became vascular, trembling in anger.

 _"Damn you..."_

"Oh! Are ya mad? Tough shit! Go ahead and pop a vessel, I'll be angrier than that!"

 _"U...Uhn... U-uhn!"_

"... what?"

ACDC began to tear up as he picked up the bones of his hand before breaking into a loud sob. Bawling like a baby.

 _"HHHEEEEEEEEIIII! ! ! My arm! MY ARM! IT'S NOT FAIR! ! !"_

JoJo reeled back in shock and in slight horror.

 _'I-I was sure he was gonna blow a gasket or something! Did I misread him? No.. I couldn't have! He's just crying, but I guess this'll have to do. I'll finish him now.'_

Upon the first step towards the Pillar Man, he stopped abruptly. Turning around with a cool smile.

 _"Ah, that's much better. Me and my apprentice have more violent tempers than the others, so I let out a good cry so I don't do anything irrational."_

"Uh!"

 _"War is The Art of Deceiving! You tried to use my mind against me and make me a puppet."_

He made his way to the body of Loggins, stomping down on the arm, severing the hand. As it flew into the air, his veins shot out and caught it. Attaching to his body as a new hand.

 _'Ba-Bastard! He goes from livid, to cry baby, to calm?!'_

 _"Hm~? Hey kid, was that a breathe of fear I heard? Confused, Huh~?"_

"Unf..."

Just then he heard something pop and sizzle. JoJo looked over to Loggins body, it was boiling and melting, some of his blood popped in JoJo's direction, burning his skin greatly.

"Gah! What the fuck is happening to him!?"

 _"Hmmm~! I'll keep it plain for your pea brain. I can control the temperature of my body heat. Wham and Tezla posses the Holy Sandstorm, Wind Mode. But my apprentice and I, we are the Blazing ACDC and Ruj! Heat Mode!"_

"So you think you're hot shit, you're still shit! And I'll clean you up with my Hamon! **Take This**!"

JoJo flourished his pair of clackers, and swung them right at him. ACDC only raised an arm.

"What're you doing?! Didn't you lear-"

The hand split in half as the clacker passed through without making any contact. JoJo didn't expect him to react so fast and simple.

 _"You ARE scared, Huh~? Attacking so simply, like a cornered beast, Hm~!"_

His fingernails lifted up as veins shot out spewing hot blood.

 _"Eat this and die! Blazing King~!"_

JoJo leapt back in time for only his mask to take the hit. However it was metallic, and the heat was burning away at his face. As he fell, one spike pierced the mask, freeing him of his burden at last. He rubbed his chin and flexed his lips.

"Ah- My sexy lips! You barely burned them, you sack of-"

 _"JoJo~? Are you babbling, because you're formulating a plan, Huh~?"_

 _'Ugh! That's exactly it! How'd he-'_

 _"Your face paled there! Looks ike I own, I guessed right huh? **HUH~!?** "_

 _'...Is, is this what I've been doing to people? Christ it's awful! However I've got to win. I'll go with that! The wire trick. I'll use the wires I set up while we were fighting and trap him in a web!'_

JoJo then noticed ACDC's smirk and chuckle. Then he fell down and pressed himself into the spikes before springing up and at JoJo. The holes giving more room for veins to attack from.

 _"Blaze King's Giant Wheel~!"_

JoJo dived out of the way, having to keep in mind his plan, dodging each swipe of the veins, each blood spewed at him. ACDC laughed at the display.

 _"How much longer can you merely dodge like this, eh boy?! Do you think yourself a monkey, Huh~?"_

Then he saw it. JoJo's hat, a wool hat, had been grown smaller and smaller. It was being unwounded.

"Looks like you've caught on! You're caught in a net!"

He looked down and found himself in exactly that. The wool had been tied to the tips of the spikes in a web like manner. However he merely smiled and giggled at it.

"W-What are you laughing at!?"

 _"JoJo is your name right? JoJo, you're gonna say,_ 'I'll wipe that smug smirk off your face!', _Huuuh~?"_

"I'll wipe that smug smirk off your face-"

He stopped with almost all the color in his face leaving him

"M-My special trick!"

 _"A web you say, Huh? You fool, it was you who has been played since the beginning, Hm~!"_

JoJo looked down and saw the veins slithering out of his toe nails, pouring hot blood onto the wires and cutting them. Then, ACDC, sent the veins of his fingernails to JoJo. Pouring slowly onto his body.

 _"I'll light you up and melt you from out here as I drill into your body! A beautiful explosion, Huh~? I haven't has someone to fight like this in so long, I guess this was worth it, HM~!?"_

All he got in return, was JoJo folding his arms, eyes closed, and chuckling.

 _"Eh? What's with you, Huh~? Have you finally gone mad from the fear, Hm~?"_

"ACDC. I've closed my eyes, folded my arm, and this laugh? It's one of victory. You've lost this fight, because of how long you slept. As I said before, You may be hot shit, but. YOU'RE STILL SHIT!"

He pulled the wire up as a net flew from below and entangled ACDC.

 _"WHAT!? H-HOW!? HOW DID YOU MANAGE THIS!?"_

"Feh. ACDC, a good magician never reveals his tricks, and I am an awesome magician! Next you'll say, _'I'll send out my blood faster than your puny Hamon!'_ right?"

 _"I'll Send Out My Blood Faster Than Your Puny Hamon! ! !"_

This wasn't the case. JoJo's Hamon energy flowed instantly into the wool and into ACDC's body. Cutting the fingers clean as his body began to glow a bright gold from the inside.

 _"N..o... I can'T LOSE... **Not... NOT TO YOU! ! !"**_

His hair, headpiece, and flesh on his forehead all tore as his horn jutted out and he leapt at JoJo intending to stab him. JoJo reacted with a Hamon charged fist, with everything he could muster, and struck the horn. Shattering it.

"This glow... It must be the energy of living off so many lives. Vanish ACDC!"

With a final roar his body was reduced to ashes. All that remained were his clothes and accessories. Including the nose ring. He opened it and decided to drink it, despite looking like snot. A grin adorned on his face, he made his way back to the main island.

* * *

"Such prowess... And yet, how noble of them both."

"I. N. D. E. E. D. A. N .D. N. O. T. A. T. A. L. L. F. O. O. L. I. S. H."

The figure chuckled as the screen showed the back of JoJo, a grotesque brain clinging to his back.


	15. Der größte!

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~ Battle Festivity ~**_

 ** _Episode V: Enter Kars and Soul of The Light Mode,_** ** _A Cold Steel Spirit Returns_** ** _!_**

JoJo rolled his arms and shoulders with a pained grunt as he walked back to the island, the sun beginning to rise. On the way inside he noticed the servant girl, Suzy Q. That was her job, but in truth everyone saw her more than that. He smirked and tapped her shoulder for her attention, only to get a loud screech from her.

"Hey Su-"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Did you just 'kya' what the hell even is tha-"

"T-There's a stranger on the island!"

"Stranger? Suzy it's me, Joseph! Jo-"

"No~! It can't be, where's your mask!?"

"Broken. Three weeks and this is the first time you've seen my face. Well, if that's the case, whaddya think of my sexy li-"

"You're actually pretty cute."

"Suzy let me finish my sentences. Where's Master Lisa Lisa?"

"Taking a bath. She wanted to see you, but you should wait in a half hour."

"That can wai- Hold up a bath? Well I guess I can wait, hygiene and all, hehehe."

"It was about the Red Stone! Also Pinkie came by with this weird statue."

He left noticing the sudden loss of the painful aches in his back and shoulders leaving him, assuming it was the Hamon healing him. As he waited by the door he couldn't help but think to himself.

 _'Statue? I fought ACDC, and each of the Pillar Men have their own girl, his was Ruj. Yeah, he mentioned her searching the lace! Could Pinkie have taken care of her? Duh! She can hold her own... Man I'm bored, but I've got to wait on Master Lisa Lisa. Well I guess since it's just me here, no one would mind if my eye just happened to wander near the keyhol-'_

"HI JOJO!"

" **Holy Hell**!"

He snapped behind him finding a beaming Pinkie with a weird bracelet with tessellated yellow and purple triangle patterns.

"Oh, hey Pinkie, I've found something that ain't right!"

"Well peeping in on someone while their bathing ain't exactly right either!"

"No Pinkie, it's, it's Suzy Q! She's in there with Lisa Lisa! And it's like there's something wrong with her! Like something's in her body!"

At that moment Caesar walked in and coughed.

"Guys! I-I mean hey, nice to see you both alive, saw your fights with ACDC and Ruj. What's going on?"

"Oh right."

JoJo kicked down the door to reveal a crying Suzy Q and towel wrapped Lisa Lisa with paler skin than usual. Caesar was horribly confused.

"W-What the hell is happening!?"

"Caesar! JoJo! Pinkie! Don't be fooled! There's something inside of her, something vile! It's possessed her and somehow stole the Red Stone!"

"Uhn... Uh.. Caesar. You can't believe them, can you?"

"I am so confused but, I'll take their words for it."

 _"You can also take this foot in your mouth."_

"Wh-"

Suzy Q leapt to Caesar and bounced away using his face. Veins shooting out of her body and sticking to the walls and ceiling. Caesar recovered with wide eyes.

"A man's voice! How's this possible?!"

 _"Alright you shit heels here's the deal. Option A: Use your fancy Hamon-"  
_ "Ripple!"  
 _"To stop me! However with that much energy coursing through her body, you'd be stopping her heart! Or Option B: I blow up with all my magma blood spilling everywhere. Even if it's a small layer, the heat will melt right through your flesh!"_

ACDC cackled for a moment but silenced himself when JoJo seized him by the throat with a raised fist, catching everyone off guard.

"What part of vanish don't you get! As long as you're alive, this world can't be safe!"

He threw a punch that was clearly aimed for the brain, and didn't seem to be stopping at all.

"I'll really do it!"

 _"Next you'll say,_ 'Shhiiiiit! Just get out of her!', _Huh~?"_

"Ngh!"

Right at the moment of impact, he threw the punch right past his head, a smug mile creeping onto the stolen body.

"Shhiiiiit! Just get out of her!"

 _"I'm on my way to doing so. I'm just as eager as you, for example!"_

Suzy's skin began to crack apart with blood shooting out of the new wounds. JoJo hisses with some of the blood landing on him.

"Fuck! At this rate, he'll really blow her up!"

"I-I hate to say it, but we must send a Ripple through her body to stop him!"

"I'm still suffering guilt issues with Strohiem and his leg, this'll just kill me!"

"Wait, JoJo! I've got an idea. Remember what we all learned at the Pillar? That positive negative effect of our Hamon-"  
"Ripple!"

"Master give it up! Even the goddamn vampires call it Hamon! Now is not the fucking time for this! Caesar, let's do it!"

The two rush the steaming body before strafing out of the way of the blood. JoJo holding her by the head and calve as Caesar slid to the behind her and struck her spine. JoJo sent the Hamon an attaching energy, a positive ripple, while Caesar sent the repelling Hamon, a negative ripple. The energies met and canceled each other at her heart. Tears began to trickled down Suzy's eyes.

 _"... Aria, you're free at last."_

She fainted as a grotesque brain jumps out from her neck and wrapped itself around JoJo's throat. Then leaping off of him onto the balcony, turning into ash.

"Wh-What did he do that for? Heartless beast."

JoJo's scooped up the ashes with clear eyes and stared down into them. As if looking at a lost friend.

"Caesar, you're wrong. I've fought him, come to understand him somewhat. Where you see cowardice, I see a powerful sense of loyalty, noble even. He didn't care for good or evil. I don't know if this is the way to do it, but I'm paying tribute to his sacrifice for his friends."

Lisa Lisa and Caesar were surprised at the mature growth at JoJo, to think of a being in such a way even after the scene that had just transpired. Then, she recognized the theft.

"Everyone, we must find out where he sent the Red Stone."

"Right! I'll take JoJo down to the postal station! We may find a lead there."

Pinkie tapped JoJo shoulders before he poured the ashes over the edge and held her hand out.

"Hey, I need those ashes actually."

"Huh? What for?"

"Important stuff! Hand 'em over, JoJo!"

"It's just ashes! I don't know what you could do with them."

"Trust me, it's important."

He poured them into her hands before she ran away to her room. Where Ruj had been staying, under the covers with a pout. She perked up upon seeing Pinkie come in with her hands clasped together, unaware of the ashes she held.

 _"You're really stupid for just letting me sit around like this. No bonds or holdings? What makes you think I won't just escape and kill everyone here?"_

"Well I could always stuff you in the cannon again! But, I told you what I wanted already."

 _"Weren't you going to bring back Papa?"_

"About that. You don't mind if he's-"

 _"Well?"_

She held out the ashes with a small smile and braced herself for the worst. Instead she received a sigh.

 _"How unexpected. To have unexpected people do unexpected things at such an unexpected time... How did he die?"_

"Uhm, he, he leapt into sunlight when he was just a brain and veins after he fought with JoJo. H-He did say this before he went away! 'Aria, you're free at last.'"

Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged herself.

 _"Oh... I see."_

"Is that your real name?"

 _"Yeah, Aria Blaze. Why'd you spare me?"_

"That's my secret plan!"

 _"Why? It's obvious your friends don't share that ideal."_

"Yeah well, I believe in second chances, and I can show them you're not all bad!"

 _"You're a real idiot."_

"Question, how do you feel about mementos?"

 _"My family would say their useless... But I'd like something to remember Papa with."_

"I was thinking of a cremation crystal instead of tossing his ashes out to the cold free world."

 _"... You're a poetic idiot. I'd like that. If you're really gonna try and befriend them, you can't tell anyone this, but they're in Saint-Moritz. Switzerland."_

"Gotcha! I'll jut suggest we split up or something!"

As she got to the door it swung into her face with Messina on the other side. Aria having vanished to the safest spot in the entire room, under the bed.

"Pinkie Pie! We've gotten the location of the Red Stone, we must get JoJo and Caesar, they left for the postal office!"

"W-How'd you find out so soon?"

"Lisa Lisa used an advanced hypnotic technique on Suzy Q, she was able to extract the precise address while it was fresh in her mind."

"Lemme guess, somewhere cold, old, and right next to the country?"

"Correct! In Switzerland-"

"Saint-Moritz."

"Hmph! If you know this much, then you should already be getting JoJo and Caesar, come on! We have a car ready for the trip"

Without another moments notice they left the island for Venice. Pinkie Pie left the care to find the two standing on top of a counter ready to assault and rob the post office. Before they could do anything, she pulled their ankles back causing them to fall on their rears, mailing the ashes in a small box.

"Y-Yo Pinkie what's the big idea?!" "Pinkie Pie we need to get that parc-"

"Guys, the Red Stone was shipped off up North. We're gonna go skiing at Switzerland!"

"Eh!?"

"Yeah! It was sent by train around ten minuets ago! Lisa Lisa and Messina are right outside in the car, c'mon!"

All of them hopped in, Suzy Q seeing them off. Before they left, Lisa Lisa spoke up.

"From now on we must prevent the Red Stone getting to the Pillar Men. We may have to break the law, some of us may not survive this."

"Not to take things too lightly, but it'd help if we all could lighten up about this."

"JoJo, the fate of the world depends on us, we can't afford to take anything lightly."

"Good Grief! I get it, I get it, alright. Just one last thing before we go."

He stood up in the car and waved at Suzy Q with a cheeky smile.

"Hey, Suzy, keep that body in shape alright?! I'll be back to see you again one day!"

"Y-You mean it? Really!?"

"Yeah~! Even if you're a lil old granny who looks worse than you do now!"

"Wha- You Scum Bag!"

Even as she threw a rock at him, she still smiled as they began to drive off. Caesar poked JoJo's cheek chuckling.

"Is our lil JoJo actually getting himself a girl? Mama Mia, he's growing up everyone! Pinkie take over of making fun of him, I hate driving with one hand."

"On it!"

She pulled away at his cheeks giggling with a grunt from JoJo.

"You can forget about that dessert outing."

"Aww, don't be a party pooper! We're just messing with ya."  
"JoJo we're going to Switzerland to fight super vampires. That's the second least worrying thing we've got."

"Second? This. **This.** Is the second most concerning thing?"

"Well, there's this pie festival that Caesar promised to take me a week from now!"  
"Pinkie Promised."

They laughed carelessly as Lisa Lisa shook her head whilst lighting a cigarette.

"I say take this seriously, and they laugh my words off, I worry for them Messina... Messina?"

She looked over to her assistant who was invested into the pie discussion, leaving her with the smoke. Meanwhile at their very destination in the dark of the night, a man and a girl both waited by a telephone. A small puppy limped up to them, whining quietly, however they only glanced at it before walking away. The pup wandered into the street with a car coming down at high speeds. The driver and passenger were both young drunken men without a care in the world. The girl opened her mouth with a small harmonic note and a bright light flew from her throat. A thin laser yet dense laser that cut easily into the eye of the driver and through his head and that car, even the street past that. The man casually swung his arm, a blade like protrusion coming from his arm. The steering wheel and hands of the driver had been cut seamlessly. It all happened so fast, neither of them noticed their demise, and swerved to the side crashing immediately as well as missing the pup.

 _"ACDC and Ruj haven't made the eight o' clock call."_

 _"They were supposed to keep us updated on the trail of the Red Stone of Asia in Venice."_

 _"Something must have happened!" "Something must have happened!"_

In the late afternoon the party rode next to the train, coming to close to the border, and with that a rude awakening for JoJo and Pinkie, an elbow from both Messina and Caesar.

"Wake up you two! We've caught up to the train!"

"It looks like they're about to cross the border."

JoJo cracked a smirk and eyed the train.

"Then why don't one of us just climb aboard and search the place?"

"Cause it hasn't stopped yet and it's still daylight."

Pinkie stopped rubbing her eyes and looked around, the snow layered land shimmering in the morning sunlight, and a strange car tailing them. She waved them down as they got closer.

"Hey! If you need to pass then just go on the s- Uh. Guys? Are the Nazi's allowed here?"

Everyone turned surprised, then JoJo turned Caesar's head to keep his eyes on the road. Two soldiers and a colonel followed closely, his hat shadowing his face and white gloves draped over his hands, what little could be seen was burned. He smirked and chuckled.

Hmhmh... Hehehehehe! Joseph Joestar and Pinkamena Diane Pie, both of you look like you're in good shape. I can see the progress even from here."

"Huh? Do we know you?!"  
"We don't have any friends in Germany!"

Messina was to first to notice and spoke out in his strange discovery as the train stopped.

"Everyone, this train has already been occupied by Nazi soldiers!"

One of the soldiers called the colonel and handed him a parcel with Lisa Lisa's badge. He opened it leisurely and pulled out the Red Stone, looking back at the group.

"We're requisitioning this as a test subject. We've been keeping an eye on you since our unit were wiped out in Rome. The training, the fight with ACDC, do you two remember this young man?"

The thief from two days ago was the one who brought the parcel and gave a nod to them.

"Yes, this dumbass hairstyled boy you covered in mustard is an agent of mine."

"Sir, I do-"

"WE'RE SHAVING IT AND MAKING IT ILLEGAL IN GERMANY! Ahem, we're staying at the inn down the road, and I have questions about this item, as well as Kars and the Pillar Men. I am offering cooperation, besides, we're not really strangers."

He left chuckling and leaving the party in confusion.

"Hey wait you asshole! I can't think of anyone I know that'd be in Germany!"

"JoJo. It'd be best to humor this. They aren't hostile, let's agree to this for now."

"Ugh, fine Master."

They found the inn and stayed, five hours passing into the night. Outside of building in the snow were the two figures from before approached the back of the building, a hand on the wall as they slowly trailed against the surface.

 _"Hm. The fire is lit in the fireplace. Four lamps on the wall, two, no, three on the tables."_

 _"Four humans beings are standing against the wall. Their height from left to right, one hundred seventy eight centimeters. One hundred seventy four centimeters. One hundred eighty one centimeters. One hundred seventy eight centimeters. One next to the fireplace, one hundred eighty three centimeters."_

 _"All male."_

The man's arm-blade shot out as she closed an eye, the remaining pupil began protruding and shot out the vampire liquid into the wall, the man sliced through the wall before putting the blade back away. They entered through the window, the room a bloody mess from the sneak attack from outside. Almost all the men inside had died. Five men, but one remained smiling sitting on the sofa holding up the Red Stone before pocketing it away.

"So your Kars? And that must be the female Pillar Man that accompanies you. In only a few hours, you've already concluded the defeat of your friends, and traced the Red Stone here. Such amazing prowess, my men died without screaming."

 _"There were five men in this room. Why, why can't we feel your body temperature?"_

Kars lunged at the man with his blade out, who responded with a raised hand. Pinkie popped up from door with JoJo unaware of the situation.

"Hey guys when's the food coming we're starving!"

"What's with you Germans an- Oh fuck! Kars!"

The colonel caught the blade, his glove being torn apart, revealing a metallic hand. The blade managed to cut the hat and reveal an old phantom back from the dead.

"S-Stroheim!?"

"Double shock! This is more awesome than meeting a ghost!"

"Kars and Stroheim in front of us... What's even happening!? He's got an artificial hand, and that weird metal band on his face. This can't be that rumored advanced German science, is it?"

"All that robotic stuff, cybernetics saved you Broomhead?"

The solider grinned and glanced over to the duo.

"You two... I've come back from Hell! Just sit tight and watch me finish these two off at once!"

"What is that supposed to make us feel better you're alive? You're too stubborn to die!"  
"It's really nice to see you still around, Broomhead!"

However the Pillar Men had their eyes on the two the moment they spoke up. Glaring at them, through them, a blazing fury behind those eyes just as violent as ACDC's and Aria's heat. They couldn't help but flinch at the stares.

 _'Shit! They know we did their friends in, they hate us!'_ _'Oh boy, even though Aria's actually alive, I don't think they know. They're really gonna come after us!'_

"Feh, you two won't intimidate us!"

 _"JoJo and Pinkamena."_

 _"After we retrieve the Red Stone from this soldier, we will kill you."_

 _"Wham who's in Greece wanted to battle you, but seeing how you defeated ACDC and Ruj."_

 _"We can't allow you to live any longer!"_

"Feh! Are those words of warriors, or inspired by revenge?"

"Hey, Kars! I, Von Stroheim, shall be your ultimate opponent!"

 _"A simple machine, shall not be my opponent!"_

"Oho~? Really?"

His free hand bent awkwardly to Kars's seized hand, taking a chunk of flesh out of him before throwing him to his apprentice.

"Wha- Is his arm mechanical too?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOOOOOL~! THE WORLD DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST NAZI SCIENCCCE~! Santana was the first step into BUILDING THIS AMAZING ARM OF MIIIIIIINNNNE~! Furthermore, Kars!"

He picked up a golf ball and crushed it with his hand easily.

"We also calculated how much we would need to wound you in order to make your vital functions stop! I'll turn you into tiny pieces of flesh as easily as reliving a bird of its feathers! YOU TWO!"

He threw the remains of the golf ball at JoJo and Pinkie as a machine gun flew from his abdominal region. He fired away at the Pillar Men, the force of the bullets throwing them through the wall and back outside.

"Don't you dare pity me! My Body~! IS THE RESULT OF THE MOST ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY OF THE GERMAN PEOPLE AND AM PROUD OF IT~~! ! **In other words, I AM ABOVE EVERY OTHER HUMAN BEING~~! !** **!** "

He cackled away as he kept firing away until a bright light shone from Kars' blade appendages, and sliced every incoming bullet with inhuman accuracy.

"Wh-What..."

 _"We are users of the Light Mode! I, Kars, wield the Shining Sabers!"_

 _"And I, Soul, wield the Voice of God!"_

Opening her mouth, a laser shooting out at an unearthly speed, nearly blasting off Stroheim's entire arm. He spun from the force, with Kars not wasting this opportunity and gliding right at him with his Shining Saber, just in time for Stroheim to see his quick defeat.

"No! No! No! **No! No! No!** **NO! NO! NO!** "

Before the impact, he saw it, the secret to Kars' blade. The edge wasn't just sharpened, it was humming, moving! At an astounding speed! Shark-teeth-like claws, tiny and slim, but still sharp, were running along the edge! In that instant he understood that it was a the complex reflections on those claws that gave Kars' Saber its shining intensity! Passing right through him, he could only turn in both shock and horror as he understood once more, he was still merely human before these beings!

"We're not ready, my weaponry, human science... I-I'm not ready to face them yet! Uh-"

His upper torso and right arm fell apart, as if he had been butter cut by an accurate butcher knife. As he fell, he was caught by Kars, with Soul right behind him.

 _"Santana, what a joke! It was a young novice."_

 _"Nothing more than a weak puppy, nowhere near our level!"_

 _"Now let's see this Red Stone, after so long..."_

JoJo took a single step in the snow attempting to sneak past them, but even with how quiet and light he stepped, both of the Pillar Men snapped to the two with the promise of death in their eyes.

" **Oh Shit**. That blade can probably be parried away with a strong enough Hamon but..."

"Not on the edge! I don't think even we're strong enough to do that."

"I want to run but, we can't leave them with the Red Stone!"

"I-I don't know what to do..."

Kars tore Stroheim's pocket, holding up the Red Stone as he casted the cyborg aside and smiled wickedly.

 _"It's been five thousand years, but now, the Red Stone of Asia is ours once more!"_

"Ngh! Ka-"

 _"You two just wait!"_

 _"We'll personally deal with you two as well."_

"Hold you monsters! Don't cast me aside like we're finished! The rest of the world, DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST NAZI SCIENCE! ! **ACTIVATING ULTRA-VIOLET BEAM! ! !** "

The monocle like lens of the metal band lifted up from his eye as it split apart, a strange beam flew past Kars' hand held up to shield himself, and hit him right below the eye. Hissing he let go of the Red Stone, everyone caught off guard from that barely noticed it gliding on the icy surface. This was their chance, JoJo and Pinkie sprinted for it, with Kars and Soul racing them to the edge of a steep cliff. As they neared the cliff with the Pillar Men passing them, they spoke up with a chillingly condescending tone.

 _"JoJo, Pinkie Pie, I bet."_

 _"You're both planning to kick us down when one of us dive down, lowering our guard."_

 _"You're thinking even if it falls, you can send Hamon through at least one of us."_

 _"Hmhmhm. We'll see!" "We'll see!"_

Kars picked Soul up and as he threw her JoJo and Pinkie threw their kicks as he leapt. For a moment the two looked at Soul before noticing the Red Stone had been caught by the chain, hanging onto Kars' ankle, still they smiled.

"You were right! We did try a Hamon kick!"

"A Hamon kick for the snow to slow us down!"

 _"Wha-"_

The snow flew right at him, sizzling upon contact, and JoJo snatching it right back. For a moment the two were about to celebrate, but Kars and Soul were by no means finished. Locking arms with one another, he swung her to them, her legs stretched out with her own Shining Sabers shooting out and stabbing them both in their shoulders. The blade merging with them as they were pulled down. JoJo grabbed an icy stalactite, sticking with Hamon, only for Soul to use her free arm to cut it away as well as many others.

 _"We'll get the Red Stone, no matter! No Matter the Cost!"_

"This crazy bitch has the worst tenacity- **Oh My God**!"

"T-There's nothing else we can do but this!"

Both of them aimed a punch right for the Saber, however they were slammed against the wall, pulling the blade appendages out of them, crossing her legs ready to strike them across the throat.

 _"And with the rebound I, Soul, shall-"_

She stopped seeing JoJo using the Red Stone as a shield for the both of them. Soul's face twisting in sheer rage, stopping one Saber at the Red Stone, the other blade cut away at their legs barely missing. Only scratching their thighs.

 _"RRRGGHHH! ! ! !"_

"Hehe! Can't destroy this now, or else we all lose, or in this case I WIN!"

"And for our next trick~!"

While they were focused on the Red Stone, neither of the Pillar Men noticed Pinkie linking all the stalactites like rope to the top. However they were still falling, and still couldn't reach the edge. Thankfully a savior named Caesar came by at the nick of time with the last stalactite.

"I'll be the missing link then!"

"This is the second time he's saved us from falling to death!"  
"What timing too!"

Stroheim was astonished at the teamwork.

"I-I knew those two were strangely in synch, but you too!? How could such a team exist?!"

"Mama Mia! These two use the dumbest plans to get out of the worst situations, after knowing them this long it only came natural."

"Which means you've finally reached our level of silliness!"

"Wha-What!?"

"Nice, nice! Verrrry~ Nice our little Caesar!" "Nice, nice! Suuuuper~ Nice our little Caesar!"

As they laughed with victory in the air, their enemies were still falling below. Looking onto the oncoming ground, a bed of flowers awaiting them. However, Soul kicked the wall of the cliff causing the two to pinball around, hitting the ground hard. Yet they still were unscathed, as were the flowers. They cackled madly as she held her hand out and the Element fell from Pinkie's pocket into her hands.

 _"Mission Accomplished, Father. And as for the Red Stone."_

 _"Hmph! We'll let it alone for now, they're quite interesting after all."_

* * *

 _ **"Miss Luna, y-you're getting older! Really, really older!"**_

"This is nothing to Us, in the end We shall be victorious!"

"I. N. T. H. E. E. N. D. I. T. D. O. E. S. N. T. E. V. E. N. M. A. T. T. E. R."

"Keep this mockery up, and We'll smite you, We guarantee it!"

The screen-board lit up with Caesar leaping to finish off a burning Wham and Pinkie Pie's arm cut up horrendously, facing an equally wounded Tezla.


	16. Grazie A Tutti

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~Battle Festivity~**_

 _ **Episode VI: Il Mare Eterno Nella Mia Anima**_

That morning was hectic to say the least. Stroheim being in repair, cleaning the bodies of the dead soldiers, and Pinkie Pie searching the whole area from top to snow bottom. JoJo himself looed of into space before being pulled back to reality by Lisa Lisa.

"You two, hurry up! It's likely we found where Kars and Soul are hiding."

"Comin', c'mon Pinkie, we'll find that Element later. Most likely it was stolen."  
"We have to get it bac as soon as possible!"

Handing over a pair of binoculars they found a large abandoned mansion. Lisa Lisa turned to everyone and pointed ahead.

"That building has the same address ACDC used to mail the Red Stone. This closed and deserted mansion is the perfect place for any undead."

Caesar huffed with a determined shift in his eyes.

"Kars and Soul must be waiting for Wham and Tezla, this is the perfect chance to strike!"

"I agree with Caesar! They can't come out during daylight!"

"Caesar and Messina both make good points, but what about you two? JoJo?"

"I... I disagree!"

"I'm with him, my Pinkie Sense is giving me a bad feeling. Think about it guys! These two have been living like this for thousands of years!"

"They've had to planned for this! In fact, after yesterday, they'll probably be even more alert! A frontal assault is more like suicide in this instance!"

"If we go in there like that, we're gonna be in a lot of hurt!"

"It'll be like a butterfly flying into a spiders web!"

Caesar chuckled for a small moment before giving an uncharacteristic glare, like someone else began took over him for a moment, before putting a small mocking smile on.

"Hey now. That doesn't sound like the Pinkie and JoJo I know. What're you afraid of?"

"Caesar you nitwit, I'm following Sun Tzu's Art of War! I only fight when I know I've won!"

"JoJo what's with you, for Christ sake, are you in a blue funk!?"

"A blue funk?! Caesar I'm thinking this shit through, clear headed! Even Pinkie agrees with me-"  
"I usually agree with you."  
"We'd best wait for the night to plan for an opening or some sneak attack, infiltration, any thing BUT suicide squading the front door!"

"You were talking of victory earlier, no? There's five of us, five, and only two of them! We've got numbers, skill, and Hamon on our side!"  
"Ripple."

"Caesar, are you losing patience or something? Calm down and actually use that muscle in your blonde head. Their at a home advantage, they'll immediately know where we'll be if we just waltz in!"

"I am not losing patience! This the moment of truth, to break the family curse, the one of the Stone Mask stealing our grandfathers lives!"

"Break the curse?! What the Hell are you on about, bringing up some old guys from fifty years ago!?"

"W-What did you just say JoJo-"

"Who cares about stories of some ancient curse, dork! What would you win from getting killed for that, huh?!"

Caesar's face changed, a wild look in his eyes with a snarl escaping his lips.

"YOU WENT TO FAR, JOJO!"

A Hamon charged punch would have made contact with JoJo's chin had Pinkie not caught, and pushed the two away from each other, Messina holding Caesar back.

"Stop it the both of you! Crispy mackerels, what's gotten into you Caesar!?"

"I thought you two would understand! Pinkie, you said you knew the girl who fought with our grandfathers! What would she think!?"

"That you're acting like a big baby! I don't even recognize you like this."

"Let go of me! I'll go by myself!"

"Caesar wait, if you do that, you won't come back out!"

He kept going, but everyone was surprised by Pinkie Pie's words. She was always the one to meet everything with a smile, to hear her say something like that, it was surprising to say the least.

"I-I'll go with him, to see if I can bring him back."

"Pinkie wait- Ugh. We shouldn't be splitting up like this."

"JoJo, you're right. However we can't afford to simply wait either. Messina, go with Pinkie to help her bring back Caesar. JoJo, I'll tell you now why he acted this way."

"Huh?"

"You didn't just hit a nerve, you touched his most sensitive spot, his past."

"His past? What, is it all some big grudge!?"

"You could see it like that, yes. It began with his very own father, Mario Zeppeli, an ideal role model in the eyes of any Italian. A proud carpenter with a strong righteous sense of loyalty to his family. Even when his wife died young he stood strong for his children, with Caesar being the oldest and proudest. That is, until he simply vanished one day. The neighbors took them in with great kindness, and he left them with a good sum of money from his savings, until a seedy vile cousin from his mothers side stole it all without Caesar noticing. This alone is what made him the alert man we know today. Soon he became more violent, wandering aimlessly, eventually getting into fights. He alone was sent to an orphanage away from his siblings in fear he would attack them. Please keep in mind, the Social Services of the thirties were god awful. Thanks to all of this, Caesar began to hate his father. He fled the orphanage and raised himself on the streets. He became not just a common thug, but a daredevil in the criminal world, committing almost every crime save for murder. Never did he attack children or women. He became known for his signature skill at the time, before his Soap Bubbles, it was called Il Colpo Di Illuminazione or The Shot of Lightning. A punch filled with strange bolts that sent men into commas for a month."

"Hamon..."

"The Ripple, yes. He was sixteen by this time, four years ago, he had found his father back in the Naples. Following his father expecting to find him in a club or with a woman, he found him going to the Coliseum, to the resting place of the Pillar Men."

"Ah! Was he the one who sealed them away!?"

"No. He had trained in the Ripple, but they had been sealed long before. Caesar followed him down below and found them all imbedded in the statue. A strange jewel, or rather a shiny rock made for baiting, allured him closer. It was in the hands of Kars. Mario had found him in the nick of time, but did not recognize Caesar, saving him anyways from the trap. He wasn't aware of the Stone Mask, or the truth behind Mario's disappearance until that moment. In what little time they had left together, Mario had given him brief instructions to seek me out and leave the rest to me. Caesar was lost, his hatred turned into sorrow, than into a prideful passion... Any Italian man would be proud of their family, but Caesar held his near that of Heaven. With redemption for his life on his mind and heart he begged me to train him in the Ripple. As we can all see I clearly did not object."

"... I never knew. Kars killed his father, no wonder, and that look in his eye before he left. He knew just as well as me and Pinkie, he has a plan. Good Grief, now I giess we can't wait around. Master Lisa Lisa, let's back Caesar up!"

Caesar was only a few feet away from the entrance, stopping upon seeing footsteps to the already open door in the snow. Pinkie Pie grabbed him to his surprise and began to drag him away before he pulled back violently out of her grip.

"Don't try and stop me from avenging my family!"

"I'm trying to stop you from giving them another grave to fill!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"My Pinkie Sense is never wrong, and right now it's letting me know you're not gonna-"

She stopped wide eyed at the door with Caesar following her gaze to a strange sight. As if something was moving in the wind blowing from the mansion rather than from outside.

"Wh-What?"

"You saw it too?"

"Yeah, and now I'm going to drag your sorry kiester back with the others!"

"Hold up for a moment, something is off."

"There!"

They looked at the entrance again, two strange outlines with the snow in the air barely making out the image, humanoid figures gracefully gliding in the air like ghosts.

 ** _"Caesar and Pinkie..."_**

"What?!" "Not now-"

The images dispersed into a small winter cloud. No trace aside from simple footsteps.

"What technique is this? Is it Kars and Soul?! Th-They shouldn't be able to move at all in broad daylight! Even as it is snowing, the Sun isn't covered up at all!"

"Having second thoughts? Good, let's get outta here!"

Right then Messina came by, and began to make his way over to them but stopped when Pinkie noticed him.

"No! Don't get any closer, something's hiding near the door!"

"Hiding? I don't see anyth-"

A soft crunch, a faint sound of something from the ground. Looking over at the step, and listening to the wind they looked up and found the figures again, above them all. The faces of the figures finally unveiling with their backs to the Sun.

"They jumped!?"

"Wait, it can't be, those two!?"

"Wham and Tezla!"

Without a moment's noticed, the two Pillar Men swiped down at Messina, Wham taking a hand, and Tezla barely missing his nose. His head would have been taken clean from his shoulders had Pinkie not tripped him. Even then her hair had been cut in the process of saving him. Still a great wind current pulled Messina inside the mansion as the two assailants vanished. All Caesar suffered was a minor scratch on his arm, barely dodging himself.

"Ugh! Master Messina!"

"This is bad, super bad! They can somehow walk in sunlight!"

"B-But how?"

"We need to get outta here-"

"They have Messina! We can't leave him!"

At that moment the figures returned, translucent, and standing in the shadowy doorway. Wham looked around as Tezla kept her eyes focused onto Pinkie.

 ** _"Where's that poser who talks wildly, the one called JoJo, he must have made some progress. I can feel it."_**

 ** _"I too am excited Master, to see how fast these two have dodged us, they have progressed significantly."_**

 ** _"Hm~? Pinkie Pie and Caesar! Indeed they are now worthy of dying by our hands!"_**

The two Hamon warriors did not listen to them, rather they studied and looked for anything on the bodies of the superior being, anything for the secret of their mobility. Small tubes of bone blowing wind from their bodies. A steam like whirlwind, a light refraction phenomenon, the truth behind their invisibility and mobility! They both then lunged at Caesar, who smiled wickedly.

"I've seen through your trick now! Your winds suit will be the demise of you! **Soap Cutters!** "

He swung his arms in a series of motions as the soap water in his gloves shot out disk-like bubbles, spinning at a high speed. The centrifugal force added with the wind from their bodies pulled them closer to the two, spinning faster and faster.

"What you thought was your shield turned out to be a vacuum for my cutters!"

One made it right through Wham's ear, their wind suit beginning to vanish as they made way for the mansion.

 ** _"This Hamon, it's far from our predictions and knowledge!"_**

"I WON'T LET YOU RUN!"

He directed his bubbles to follow them, the wind not disappearing entirely kept them on their tracks. Aiming for the legs Tezla flew right inside through the door before the bubbles could reach her, but Wham had been struck behind the knees, falling back. Caesar wanted this exact moment to happen and leapt to strike him. Thinking he would attempt to recover and panic. However Wham, fell back on purpose, and kicked Caesar with both of his feet. Caesar used his arm to block, a loud snap came from his arm, charged with weak Hamon. The amount used to repel the two away from each other. Wham crashed through the wall with Caesar crashing into Pinkie Pie, cushioning his fall.

"Agh!"

"Cae-Caesar! You alright?"

"I have them, Mama Mia, I have them on the ropes!"

"I-I saw, I also saw your arm break."

"That doesn't matter! What does your Pinkie Sense say about this now!"

"I-"

"We can't waste anytime! It's now or never!"

He leapt up and stalked his way inside with Pinkie following close behind. The décor and furniture were poorly attended to, it has been abandoned for years, yet the walls and structure itself were still sound. They found Messina still breathing placed on a cabinet. Upon coming across a large stairway, Wham leapt from the ceiling and landed on top while Tezla landed behind them. Going back to back each one rushed to their opponent. Tezla opened her mouth and sung softly as Pinkie heard a faint whistle in her ear, only to have her arm suddenly be shredded. She spun back and leapt forward, hearing the whistle again she leapt to the opposite side, her boot being torn apart, but still dodged the attack. She threw herself at Tezla with a punch, missing completely as the top half of her body shifted to the side. Yet this was Pinkie's plan from the start, Tezla seeing her free unscathed hand holding something, a wire. Her neck alone moved back but she felt something behind her and saw two clackers wrap come around. Pinkie sped up tremendously and wrapped the wire around Tezla's throat charging it with Hamon and stoning her throat and upper chest near instantly. It became like riding a raging bull, Tezla thrashing wildly. Pinkie began to knee the sides, slowly melting them away as she pulled tightly, the wires making their way through the stone. In a few moments Tezla would be headless, but she grabbed Pinkie by her hair and slammed her back into the wall before Pinkie's grasp began to weaken. Pulling her from her back she swung her to the ground and looked over to see her Master in trouble, Caesar leaping up to strike him as the cutters aimed numerous sunlight rays at Wham. She lifted a dazed Pinkie Pie up and aimed right for Caesar. Moments ago with Caesar and Wham, the Pillar Men had cleared away his wind suit as well and prepared to use his secret art.

 _ **"Holy-"**_

"Hold it Wham! Look around you! My cutters haven't popped due to the Hamon inside of them, and have now turned to lenses! That hole you made, is like a wide opened shutter of a camera!"

As he spoke the lenses spread the light, passing each reflection to another, not one getting weaker, many coming together and all of them aimed at Wham alone. He was trapped and couldn't move.

"You're stuck in that pose Wham! You're a photographic film! Let the Light expose and burn you up!"

 _ **"S-SYYYAAAHHHHH! ! !"**_

"I can see you about to use that damn wind suit, but I won't let you! I've won, take this Hamon and burn in Hell!"

He leapt up and aimed a kick for Wham's head, but he had leaned back. In that one moment, that singular second, that very instant he was covered by Caesar's shadow. It was all he needed to remind Caesar who was the true Fighting Genius.

 _ **"Holy Sandstorm!"**_

When JoJo and Pinkie had been hit by that attack they had some space between them, here Caesar was by all means point blank at range. Taking almost the entire full force of the attack and clashed with Pinkie in the air, both being caught in the lashing winds as they hit the ceiling. As they hit the ground Wham panted heavily as Tezla noticed the stony parts of her body began to peel and slowly melt away. Caesar was a bleeding mess, nearly torn to ribbons and barely in one piece, and Pinkie's hair had oddly become straighter as she laid there passed out. Tezla ran over to Wham and went to cut her wrist open, but he stopped her.

 _ **"These wounds are my own fault, as are yours, do not heal me my apprentice."**_

 _ **"Yes Master."**_

 _ **"Hehehe! They became quite powerful in such a short time indeed! I am satisfied, it's been so long since I've had such a fight. And..."**_

 _ **"Master!"**_

He faltered and almost fell over, caught by Tezla who was starting to feel weak herself. The Hamon was still stuck inside her.

 _ **"It was too close. Far, far, too close. If I hadn't used my Wind Mode, had you not thrown Pinkie Pie, I cannot think of any other way to have defended myself! What if..."**_

Clenching his fist he began to regenerate slowly, Hamon finally vanishing from his body as Tezla helped him stand.

 _ **"What if you fought Lord Kars and Soul? They would not have lost, but their condition, it would be far worse than both of us!"**_

 _ **"Master Wham, please, they have been dealt with. What?!"**_

Steps. Footsteps. Caesar walked up the stairs bleeding profusely, but still eager to fight. Wham stood on his own and looked down the stairs. Pinkie Pie was still out cold.

 _ **"What are you doing. You've nearly bled out just coming up here. My Holy Sandstorm tore your muscles and blood vessels apart."**_

"A... Ah... Ah!"

He slowly raised a fist, his face showing the pain he was in as he forced himself to throw it. Wham blocked it without trying.

 _ **"See? No Hamon, not even enough to repel us. You're already dead."**_

"Uh... Uha.. Uwhaa!"

Still he attacked, with Wham not even bothering to raise his arms, the blows bouncing right off of him.

 _ **"Stop it. The fight, is over."**_

He dodged a hook to his chin, Caesar slipping on his blood as Wham shook his head.

 _ **"Farewell, your life and all you once were have ended."**_

A light flicked in his eyes, Caesar received a second wind, and caught himself, lunging at Wham who was caught off guard. Caesar grinned as he took both of their lip rings, falling back rolling onto the steps and hitting the ground.

 _ **"The lip rings with the antidote. What do you think you are doing?"**_

Caesar was on his knees and kept his grin even as tears began to form in his eyes.

"She was right after all, but it doesn't matter, this is the choice I have made. I am not afraid to die, but I am a proud man of the Zeppeli famil-family... So you see, it's in my blood... Something like this, may mean nothing to you monsters..."

He coughed and looked down, his eyes feeling like iron. He couldn't speak at the moment but his thoughts raced.

 _'Father, he saved me without thinking, in his eyes he saved a boy, not his son, but it didn't matter. A noble man through and through. My grandfather gave his Hamon energy to save JoJo's grandfather and Pinkie's friend... It truly is tradition. I can't just die here, I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING!'_

He looked down at the rings in his hands and held them up, looking up to the Pillar Men, tears and blood pouring down as he shouted proudly past all the pain.

"This is the legendary power of the Zeppeli spirit, handed down from the past to ensure the future! **It's The Human Spirit!** "

The room was torn apart, and the ceiling began to fall apart right above him as he pulled off his headband, tying the rings with it and proclaimed to the world.

 **"PINKIE! JOJO! THIS IS THE LAST OF MY HAMON, TAKE IT FROM ME ! ! !"**

A glorious golden light surrounded him, brightening the entire room, as if the sun shone from his body. A boulder closely resembling a cross fell upon him. The light dying down as all that remained of him was a small crimson bubble.

 _ **"He made a bubble out of his blood."**_

 _ **"He must have used every last bit of his Hamon to make it."**_

 _ **"Rather than use an all out last resort attack, he sacrificed himself for his friends."**_

He raised a hand as the wind began to drag the bubble over to him, but he stopped and turned away, walking off with Tezla clearly confused.

 _ **"Master!? You're going to leave it?"**_

 _ **"If you wish to break the bubble and regain the rings, then do so Tezla, but I am not sentimental. His talents as a fighter were extraordinary. I shall hold him in my memory forever, Caesar Zeppeli. A man as fleeting as the bubbles he conjured."**_

 _ **"... Father."**_

She looked at the bubble, then to Pinkie Pie, who had barely escaped the boulder falling on top of her. She walked down the stairs and took off her sandals and put them on her.

 _ **"You could have killed me with that wire, I had underestimated you heavily. Even then, as you spared R-Aria, you spared me. In any other situation I would be disgusted, but you, you are different. "**_

She turned away and soon followed her Master without looking back.

 _ **"If only we met under different circumstances."**_

As she left JoJo and Lisa Lisa entered the scene, shocked at the destruction of the room.

"What happened in here?"

"Wham's Holy Sandstorm no doubt! We found Messina earlier, but where's Pinkie and Caesar?! I know that was his voice!"

"..."

The bubble floated over to them, grabbing their attention, as did a groaning Pinkie Pie who wandered over to them.

"What... Happened? What's with this bubble?"

"Pinkie! What went on here? A-And why is there a red soap bubble with Caesar's headband!?"

"Huh!?"

She looked at it and reached with JoJo, worry on everyone's face. The Hamon energy coursing through them both, filling them with new life, but a sorrow so heavy came over them they couldn't revel in the power. In fact they hadn't noticed it in the slightest. JoJo looked around and began lifting and kicking large rocks and small boulders with Pinkie looking down at the headband in her hand.

"Caesar! CAESAR! C'MON SAY SOMETHING-"

"JOJO!"

He stopped and looked over to Lisa Lisa who had simply taken out a cigarette.

"None of us will grieve Caesar."

"What!?" "Huh-"

"You both heard me. There's only four of them, but from these bloodstains and Pinkie's condition, Wham and Tezla must be wounded heavily in someway. In a way this puts us on even ground. We're in enemy territory and must engage in the final fight. So take the antidotes you two."

JoJo gritted his teeth together, but stopped himself as he noticed something about Lisa Lisa, as did Pinkie who took it out of her mouth.

"Pinkie just let me smoke this-"

"It was upside down."

"...! ..."

"B-Besides! W-W-We don't have to grieve him! W-We've got a pie festival to go to! JoJo I think he was under that- Under. _Under..._ "

She took a step forward and heard a stick squelch. The sound of stepping in something wet. She looked down, as did Lisa Lisa and JoJo, and found a running pool of shimmering blood. JoJo looked in shock as Lisa Lisa dropped to her knees holding back a sob.

"Blood... His blood. This is... Where he fell..."

"Caesar.. Oh my god."

 **"CAAAAEEEESAAAARR ! ! ! !"**

Both JoJo and Pinkie fell, wailing loudly, calling out to their lost friend. They were on enemy ground, the Pillar Men hiding close by, but they couldn't control themselves. JoJo called out his name. Lisa Lisa's tears flowed freely. Pinkie Pie pounded against the rock hoping for a response, but knowing the bitter truth. However they did take solace in one thing. Although his body had died, his soul, would forever live on within them...

Rest in Peace, Caesar Zeppeli.

* * *

Luna had a weight on her heart as she looked at the crushed Caesar piece, as well as her new Pinkie Pie piece. She was stoic and cold looking, her hair straight and draped over her eyes. She never saw Pinkie Pie in such despair before. Mixed feelings and thoughts running through her head before she snapped to the clapping of the shadowed figure.

"B. R. A. V. O! B. R. A. T. I. S. I. M. O! E. N. C. O. R. E. E. N. C. O. R. E!"

Indeed the screen board began to rewind to the crying scene, as well as Caesar being crushed by the boulder. Luna snarled and fired a bolt at him, which to her surprise actually worked. The figure reeled back with a loud his as the pair of eyes laughed.

"Just. Move on, to the next one. It's my move."

She thought it couldn't get any worse than that, of course the screen changed to three in a room with the Pillar Men, and a hundred vampires hanging upside down on the ceiling.

* * *

AN: This was made in appreciation of reaching 2,000 and counting views. I really want to thank all of my friends and followers, and those who reviewed and supported this idea. I wouldn't have made it this far without the support, and we've still got a long way to go. Don't anyone ever be afraid to share ideas or ask any questions, and most importantly, all of you have a great time. Thanks -Deparde Quizno


	17. Avalon

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~Battle Festivity~**_

 _ **Episode VII: The Finale of an Age Old Battle, Hamon vs Pillar, The Ultimate Gamble !**_

Traversing through the old mansion, unaware of its history or layout, the trio moved on determined to finish things. The darkness shrouded the halls and walls, as if there were always more to the mansion than before, even the cobwebs were seemingly endless. JoJo swiped away at them with his clackers, clearly annoyed. Pinkie Pie took lead, simply waving the cobwebs away. Lisa Lisa in the back surveying the area, looking out for any incoming ambushes.

"Geez, these guys couldn't have at least spruced the damn place up? I'll get all this nasty dust and cobwebs all over my clackers!"

"At least we have a trail to follow from Wham and Tezla's blood."

"It's getting weaker, they must be healing fast!"

"It leads behind this door right here."

Pinkie reached for the door but stopped and jumped, bumping into JoJo.

"O-Oi what's with you all of a sudden?"

"That's not a door."

"Huh?"

 _"Hey~ she saw through my disguise, **ok?** "_

JoJo and Lisa Lisa snapped to the door as a man in prison clothing emerged from the wood itself.

 ** _"WRRRRYYYYY!"_**

As he fell forward he stretched his hands out, his two targets JoJo and Pinkie barely stepping to the side in time to dodge, both suffering a small cut wound on their arms. He caught himself and chuckled.

 _"Chheyyy! If that pretty chick didn't catch me, I would have taken both of your faces clean off like cheap masks, **ok?** Oh right, m' names Wired Beck, **ok?** "_

"Like we care. Get out of our way, please."

 _"Hnnn~ Hnnn~! You sure are cheeky cupacke, remind me of my girl, before I offed her, **ok?** "_

"I can tell how she died, you bored her poor soul to death!"

"Good Grief, you're rotten to the core. C'mon we'll deal with you quick!"

 _"What was tha-"_

Lisa Lisa began to approach him with Beck whistling loudly, rubbing his hands together.

 _"HMMNN~ Ain't you something special, and I was getting hungry too, **ok?** I'll hug you nice and tight first to get that luscious blood, **ok?** "_

"We don't have the time or patience for you. We're all in a bad mood, so I'll do a favor and kill you quickly."

 _"Tch! Why you- **WOOFHOFHOO~!** "_

With a flex a his hair on his body turned to that of a barbwire like spikes. He leered at Lisa Lisa and sneered.

 _"I don't like my women teasing me, **ok?** You deserves some punishment, **ok?** Master's just up ahead and I won't let you pass, **ok?** "_

She simply kept walking forward as he lunged at her, faster than both JoJo and Pinkie thought he could, attempting to wrap her up in his embrace.

 _"I'LL HUG YOU SSSSSUPER TIGHT, **OK!** THAT'LL BE YOUR PUNISHMENT, **OK!?** "_

She simply wrapped her own scarf around his neck and shoulders seamlessly as she walked past him, Beck being caught off guard by the scarf stopped in his tracks and tore the scarf off of him.

 _"Eh? What's with the rag, **ok?** You really think that's all it takes, **ok?** "_

"Pinkie Pie, JoJo, let's go."

"R-Right!" "Mhm-hm."

As they began to follow her they stopped at Beck who was completely confused, unaware of his skin beginning to sizzle.

 _"H-Hey, hey! That chick just ignored me, **ok!** " Hey you, guy, chicks like these should be punished, right, **ok?** "_

"Huh? Nah man, I don't think so, **ok?** "

"Besides, you're already dead, **ok?** "

"Yeah, Master Lisa Lisa sent Hamon through you via scarf, **ok?** "

"So really you're the one who's being punished, **ok?** "

 _"Keh! Stop taking bullshit you kids, **ok?** I ain't feeling as good but I'll-"_

The barbed spikes all fell right off as he began to fall apart and dissolve screaming loudly.

 ** _"OOOOOOOOH NNNOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! !"_**

The two ignored him completely, following Lisa Lisa onwards. She turned and stopped at the last door, the blood trail almost completely gone.

"Why haven't either of you drank the antidote rings yet?"

"I'm not so sure about Pinkie's reason, but mine is because it became a promise for Caesar. I'll fight, win, and survive!"

"So I see, is it the same with you Pinkie Pie?"

She shrugged and looked at the ring.

"I guess I'm saving it for a special time. Only a few days left on it anyways."

"Lisa Lisa, why don't you hold onto them for us?"

"I don't think that would be wise, JoJo. Who knows what could happen to any of us, it's best they stay with you two. Now..."

As she turned Pinkie Pie opened the door and marched in. In the dark room, lit dimly by a close fire, sat Wham and Tezla. Both completely healed.

"Pinkie! Stop there's more than just them!"

"I know."

Wham raised a brow with a grin as several vampires fell from above, all crying out with their fangs and claws bared. However she waved her hands around her. It was too late for them to notice, a thin net charged a hundred percent with her Hamon, catching all of them as they burned away into ashes. Lisa Lisa adjusted her sunglasses as she recalled a whole week ago. Pinkie had asked for a scarf like hers despite having one mimicking JoJo's. It couldn't conduct Hamon and thus was fortunate enough to get it within a records time. However upon giving it to her, Pinkie had began to unweave it, making the fabric barely visible. Now it all made sense to her. Wham's grin grew slightly wider with a nod.

 _ **"I can see now how she turned three whelps into such fierce warriors in such a time. Caesar was an unexpected challenge, and those eyes of yours, one who is called Pinkie. They did not give such a piercing feeling before."**_

"I'm pretty mad right now, I think you can guess why."

JoJo was stumped and confused.

"H-Hey! I'm so lost right now, what's going on here? Where'd those vampires come from!?"

"We're outnumbered..."

"Huh? Ey, Lisa Lisa, care to clue me in on this?"

Tezla shook her head and flicked her wrist at the fire, a small but powerful current brought the flames higher to the ceiling revealing a shocking sight. Vampires, all like Straights and Dio, littered the ceiling with only a small spot missing. They moved in a military fashion away from the fire as it flew to the back of the room, unveiling Kars and Soul both on a throne, with Soul holding the Element in her hands staring directly at Pinkie Pie. No one moved nor said anything until JoJo finally reacted accordingly.

"W-What!? **What the Fuck!?** Not only are there so many vampires, but we've got to deal with the Pillar Men too!"

Kars raised his hand and almost brought it down but stopped upon Wham speaking out.

 _ **"Kars, wait!"**_

 _"..."_

 ** _"These two, I have vowed to battle them myself with my protégé. As to avenge ACDC and Ruj, allow us to fight!"_**

 ** _"Please Lord Kars, we're begging you!"_**

 _"No Way! These two are dangerous enough, your wounds were a message enough. This is how it shall be done!"_

 ** _"Fair enough..."_**

 _"Kill them-"  
_ "If you kill us you lose the Red Stone forever."

The vampires all nearly leapt done before Soul pounded the armrest of the throne, breaking it off easily.

 _"Wait you clods. What was that, woman?"_

"I'm not stupid like Pinkie Pie to carry the prized item on me at all times, especially here."  
"Seriously Master-"  
"Should none of us return to a precise area at a certain time, a bomb will go off, and render it useless to all."

 _"As if you would actually do that, woman. A nice poker face to go with a half assed bluff."_

"And if I'm not bluffing, girl? Will any of you be able to find it in time? Think of all your hard work going to waste, your sacrifices for naught, because you thought I was lying."

"I was the one who set it after all, curtesy of lil' explosive Pinkie magic."

"Consider, my own student here. My original plan was a weak explosion to damage it, but thanks to her, the explosion will blow it apart. She's always had a knack of overdoing things."

"We're putting everything on the line here, so why shouldn't you?"

 _You think we can allow to simply leave?"_

"No. In fact, I have an offer to make! JoJo and Wham, Pinkie and Tezla. They shall fight each other over the Red Stone and Element of Harmony! I shall fight both of you, Kars."

 _"What!?" "This woman..."_ "Eh!?"

Soul, Kars, and JoJo all were surprised by her offer, but Wham chuckled lowly, silencing himself as Kars stood from his throne.

 _"Wham!"_

 ** _"Forgive me, but I am merely excited. Things truly have come out unexpected."_**

 _"... Woman. You've got guts. I stand with my own daughter on this one, believing this is all a mere bluff. However I like these terms, and so I agree. Nothing more sweet than a vain victory. Descendants of the Hamon Clan-"  
_ "It's- Fuck it, Hamon."  
 _"We shall show you that on the top of the food chain, there are no foes."_

 _"We need a proper place for this, Father. A real arena for a battle of the ages."_

 _ **"If I may then."**_

 _"Ho ho~!, Tezla? You speak up before Wham? What could have brought on that?"_

She stared at Pinkie Pie intently. She could read her before but now, it was if she was looking at a mirror. No, in her mind she knew the tables had turned from the time they had met in Rome.

 _ **"Tonight is a full moon. It must be fate, and as such we shall start at that time. As for the place, at the foot of the Piz Berlina, fifteen kilometers south-east from here. There stands the antique stone circle called the 'Skeleton Heel Stone'. It's a megalithic construction ancient humans erected to look at the stars, but it later became an arena where numerous warriors met an either glorious or deathly fate!"**_

"A stone circle?!"

"Oi! Who said you could select such a favorable course?!"

A vampire leapt down and shoved a finger in JoJo's face.

"Don't think you're on an equality here, dumbass!"

"What'd you just call me-"

Before he could finish, Pinkie had already thrown the vampire to the ground without him noticing. He looked up to see Pinkie glaring down at him. He squirmed away from her best he could and ran to Kars.

"H-Help Master! They can't do that can they?!"

 _"Useless fodder."_

With a swipe, the upper half of the vampire's body had been consumed by Kars.

 _"JoJo! Tonight you shall bring the Red Stone to the stone circle., without the bomb, as we shall be taking the woman hostage. Take this violent girl with you."_

 _"It looks like the death of her companion affected her much more severely than we thought. Hurts, doesn't it, girl?"_

Pinkie Pie said nothing and left with JoJo, passing by Caesar's tomb, and carrying Messina back in the evening cold.

"Pinkie I-"

"The next thing you're gonna say is, _'I'm worried about all this shit.'_ "

"I'm worried about all this shit- Huh!?"

"I am too, y'know. But we've gotta do what we gotta do, and right now it looks like all we can do is fight."

"... You really did change."

She answered with a simple shrug and made it back to the empty inn. They had tended to Messina's severed hand and opened Lisa Lisa's suitcase, finding the Red Stone inside, as well as an open picture box.

"Jackpot! And not surprise time bomb either."

"No, but what about this picture of Granma Erina?"

"Picture of what now? H-Hold up, on the other frame, that young lad there is Uncle Speedwagon!"

"And Straights, holding a baby? Y-You don't think that Lisa Lisa is the baby in the picture, do you?"

"This was taken in May twenty-second, nineteen-eighty-nine, fifty years ago! It can't be her."

"... D-Did Loggins and Messina never tell you?"

"What?"

"JoJo, if your Hamon strong like ours you live for like, centuries. Like, almost alicorn years."

"What!? Those bastards never told me that!"

Following Tezla's directions from before, they had come across the stone circle at night. The crowd of vampires circling the edge as Tezla alone stood in the middle of the race track of the stone circle, Wham sitting eyes closed, both wearing a whole new attire than before. It was light and as usual revealing. Kars and Soul both sat in their thrones on a balcony that hung over the stone circle. The moon hanging low but not yet fully risen. JoJo held up the Red Stone and lit a match, holding it close as a small but powerful beam shot into the sky. Lisa Lisa approached them , her hand outstretched for the Red Stone. JoJo placed it in her hand, as Pinkie placed the picture box in her hand as well.

"... It seems I have some explaining to do."

"Who are you?"

"JoJo, you've heard how your own grandfather sacrificed his life to save your grandmother, but did you know they had saved a baby from that sinking ship? They did, fifty years ago, I am the baby on the picture."

Pinkie elbowed JoJo in the side who was still in shock of the reveal.

"Told ya playa."

"B...B...B...B...But! I-If that was fifty years ago... HOW OLD ARE YOU!?"

 _"Light the flame!"_

At the center of the circle, a large furious fire roared to life. A faint rumbling heard in the distance closing in fast as the rubble on the ground began to shake.

"It looks like we've run out of time to chat. Make me proud, Joseph, Pinkamena."

"We will, but-"  
"What's that rumbling though?"

Wham smiled as he stood up, a giant hoof coming down on one of the vampires. Two chariots with huge horses baring fangs trampled all in their way headed straight for him.

"What in the Hell!? Those aren't horse, more like fucking dinosaurs!"

"I think their as big as Princess Luna... Maybe even a bit bigger!"

They split up, one coming at JoJo, reigning in early enough for them to stop galloping. Yet they still couldn't hold still and thrashed about. The ones headed for Wham stopped dead in their tracks as he made eye contact with them.

 ** _"These are a fine breed, even before the Stone Mask, excellent!"_**

"How the fuck do I tame these things? With Hamon?"

Lisa Lisa grabbed the reins and soon they indeed calmed down significantly.

"It looks like it. Sending a bit of Hamon inside the reins may help you ride them rather than actually trying to force them. How odd."

"Master did you just say-"

"Pinkie Pie I'll slap so hard you'll fly around the world and back. Now get over to your opponent this instant."

"... You said Hamon."

"Pinkie!-"

She grinned at her running over to the arena, her smile fading away as she looked at Tezla. JoJo and Wham both entered their chariots and made their way to the starting line. Lisa Lisa joined Kars and Soul at the balcony.

 _"Remember! When the full moon rises and shines after clouds pass, that is when the race begins! A traditonal chariot race between JoJo and Wham! And a traditional fight between Tezla and Pinkie Pie!_

 _"In the race, it will be like that of the times of Rome. The opponents shall race around the ring while fighting each other. There are no real laps, the race ends when one dies!"_

 _"As for our ground fighters, your main goal is to end the other. Interference in this match is not only allowed!"_

 _"It is promoted! Teamwork is something both sides are renowned for!"_

 _"We shall see then, who is truly the better fighter!"_

Wham looked up at the moon as did everyone else in anticipation, save for JoJo, Pinkie, and Tezla. JoJo leapt from his chariot and began to clear the rocks around his wheels while Tezla and Pinkie Pie stared at each other.

 _ **"... I-"**_

"Don't waste your breath."

 _ **"That's my line. You are the one with Hamon."**_

"And I intend on beating you senseless with it after what you did."

Pinkie held up Caesar's headband and tied it around her head, wearing the ring on her index finger.

"In fact, I don't think a beating will do. Tezla, get ready."

 _ **"I never thought I'd see this side of you. I didn't think it existed."**_

Around the same time, JoJo and Wham were also having their own discussion. JoJo placing the ring on his pinkie finger.

"Hey, how long is this track?"

 _ **"A single lap is nine hundred and sixty meters long. These vampire horses can do it in a minuet."**_

"A whole minuet..."

 _ **"I'll also tell you this JoJo. See that pillar towards the first turn, we shall receive a new weapon, one for each lap and only one. As of this first lap, it is a two handed war-hammer!"**_

"Ugh!"

 _ **"I'm expecting an excellent fight from you both."**_

The moon was coming out, in only a few moments would the battle begin. Lisa Lisa had noticed JoJo wasn't in his chariot.

"JoJo! What're you doing!? Get in the chariot now!"

"Yeah, yeah, gimmie a second!"

"There's no time, hurry!"

"Hold on dammit, I gotta make sure I get a good lead, **Oh My God.** "

"JOJO! ! !"

The moon had shone beautifully as Kars brought his hand down, right as JoJo leap into the chariot and both warriors flew from their place. Or rather they would have had Wham not hit an actual large bump in the track early, giving him a horrible start.

"Hehehehe~! I played a trick on you~~!"

 _"How did- We were all too focused on the moon!"_

"He played us all right before our eyes and we still didn't see him..."

As the two raced each other on one end the girls rushed each other on the other end. Tezla singing as Pinkie cartwheeled to the left, her foot caught once more by that strange wind. She used her free hand to attempt to tie Tezla's ankles together with the thin fabric wire, however not only did she jump, Pinkie was in the middle of a handstand, not yet finishing the cartwheel. Flashing a kick with her shin bone forming an armor like guard from the Hamon, she struck Pinkie by the side and swung her away. Recovering with a flip she saw Tezla right in front of her about to give her an earful of her voice. Pinkie countered with a head-butt to the nose, yet Tezla was anticipating this and stretched her head up to clamp down on the skull. Before the fangs could meet skin, they were stopped by Pinkie's hair stiffening out with Hamon as the jaw was stopped by her bare hands. Using the weak Hamon, she propelled Tezla from her. A few moments before that instant, Wham had smashed the obstacle with the chariot by using his own strength to lift and crush it, the horses gaining on JoJo.

"Phew! I'm a good thirty meters ahead, and we're coming up on the pillar! With a track like this, no accidents can happen, not easily at least."

He began to close in on the weapon soon, victory at hand in his eyes.

"Here we go, Here we go, Here we go~! Come to me sweet lil' brain basher!"

It was a successful grab, but the shock from grabbing it at such a speed caused him to falter, as did his grip on it. It fell from his hands but he managed to save it by hitching it to the antidote ring. Swinging it back to his hand and coating it in an oil bottle he kept for conducting items with Hamon. He turned near overjoyed at the plans he began to come up with in his head.

"Come at me, Wham! I'll wreck you with this bab- **OH ! NO ! !** "

Wham had taken the entire pillar itself, a clear intent of death on his face. They had just past Pinkie and Tezla, who had seemingly been hit by JoJo's chariot and vanished. Pinkie barely escaped Wham's horses and looked around. Tezla was completely gone. Upon reflex she raised a hand to defend the right side of her upper body, but found the left side of her torso had been struck instead. Before she could react, she was struck with a blow to her chin, lifting her just above the ground. Pulled back down to Earth by her scarf, she hit the ground with a hard thud, and coughed up blood. She was lifted into the air again but began to blow bloody Hamon bubbles from her mouth. Hamon Cutters. Flying into the body of Tezla, using the wind suit to hide. Hissing loudly she threw Pinkie by the fire. Her knuckles and right knee were burnt from touching her. She looked to the side and saw an incoming chariot. Wham had slammed the pillar down onto JoJo's chariot, forcing him to leap out from being a pulp. Wham took this opportunity to run him over, but JoJo rushed the chariot with the war-hammer in hand against all odds, and struck the harness connecting the horses. Using the weapon as a rotation axis, his body was thrown into the air and landed onto p of the horse on Wham's right.

"NIIIIIICE~! NOW YOU'RE FIN- Yo what?"

Wham had now vanished. Then he felt it, a grip on his foot. JoJo's blood ran cold as he remembered with both Santana and ACDC.

"Tha-That's right! They can enter any body without actually affecting it! SHHHHIIIIIIT-"

It was at the last possible moment, JoJo escaped Wham's grip by leaping and losing his boot. He landed on the other horse, unaware of the sudden jolt through the entire chariot. He brought down the war-hammer as hard as he could with enough Hamon to blast open the horse.

"IT'S OVER NOW!"

Then he saw it and felt the same feeling Caesar had. That tinge of fear of making a horribly fatal mistake. Not only did Wham pop up faster than he expected, but Tezla had too. Both upper torso free. However what caused him to pale was the fact Tezla did not do what she did in Rome. She copied her Master down to the muscle. Had it not been for Pinkie, he would have died right there. She too surprised them, despite her injuries she made it in between them and JoJo and used her special net to shield them from...

 _ **"Wind Mode: Holy Sandstorm!" "Wind Mode: Holy Sandstorm!"**_

It had already nearly finished, both targets torn apart by the winds, or that's what should have happened to them. They landed in the smashed chariot, bleeding profusely but nowhere as bad as they were the first time they were struck with it.

 _"What?! How did they survive their double Sandstorm?! No one, not even I, dared to try their luck at it and only suffer minimal damage such as that!"_

 _"Father... Their arms."_

 _"! ! ! No... Th-That's impossible!"_

Wham, with a glazed look in his eyes full of confusion and loss. Tezla in a similar state, both had their arms torn apart badly, ready to fall right off if not thanks to their healing factor. Even then, they were almost lifeless. Pinkie and JoJo sat up grinning madly as they high fived each other in the chariot.

"We played another trick on yoooou! ! !" "We played another trick on yoooou! ! !"

 _"How! HOW COULD THEY HAVE SURVIVED THAT!?"_

Soul stood from her throne, with Kars holding a hand out stopping her.

 _"This is their fight, have faith."_

Lisa Lisa didn't dare hide her emotions for once and chuckled.

"If you're truly wondering how they did it, it's quite simple. They're not just cheating geniuses, they're ungodly lucky. Kars, Soul, I'd be willing to bet, nothing on this Earth can kill those two. If they were released into the world like this, I'd fear for any form of government. Look around their waist."

 _"The horses' reins!"_

 _"That means that they..."_

"That's right. Pinkie's net didn't contain the attack at all, it was a distraction for them, for JoJo to grab the horse reins with his toes and wound them around Wham's arms. It seems that net was long enough to reach Tezla as well as Pinkie must have done the same to her with it. I don't know where Pinkie got those open toed sandals, but if not for those, they would have suffered greatly."

It was the beginning of the second lap. Tezla's arms healing much faster due to the fabric wire being barely as thick as the horse reins. However they both had stayed in a dazed state. All their years of their pride. The pride of being untouchable. Tezla, a vanguard, an immovable and unstoppable force to those that opposed her Master. And Wham, a true fighting genius of millenniums. However Kars had used his mode to emit a flash signal as all four of them began to come upon the broken pillar, with JoJo and Pinkie taking the lead. Two vampires acted as a pillar with one standing on top of the other, holding two crossbows in their hands. One large, one roughly the size of that for a normal human. Both with two steel bullets.

 _"Those steel bullets measure from five point eight centimeters in diameter and weigh in five kilograms."_

 _"So powerful even Master Wham would have his head blown off with a headshot. Will they use a oil coated bullet to charge it with Hamon?"_

 _"Woman, Lisa Lisa, you're most likely wondering why I chose those weapons with such confidence, right?"_

"..."

" _Hmhmhm. It's because despite their current status, Wham and Tezla are far from over!"_

High level athletes have a healing method called "Switching Winback"! It's a way for them, in crucial and desperate situations, to drive away in a corner of their mind the fear and shock sustained during a competition, just like a switch, so as to only display their fighting spirit. In those moments, in order to activate their mental switch, athletes have different personal rituals. Like changing clothes or instruments, more violent the shock, more exceptional the needed ritual! And Wham and Tezla's were clear to them! Wham had gouged his eyes as Tezla poked deep inside her ears, destroying the eardrums. He wrapped his arms around her as his horn came out as she held onto him. Both leaping from the horse and back into the chariot. Wham taking the reins and Tezla acting as his other pair of arms.

"U-Ugh! What'd he do that for?"

"So you lost your eyes and hearing!"

"We've already lost more than that! BRING IT!"

Without even acknowledging the vampires, JoJo took the larger crossbow easily. Wham had grabbed the smaller one without any help as Tezla began to sing loudly. Pinkie then elbowed JoJo.

"I don't know how she does it, I think it's something within her windpipe that causes the wind to come out of her mouth to become something like a mini holy sandstorm! It's not visible either, but if you hear a whistling like sound, move!"

"G-Gotcha. That explains a lot from earlier."

The chariot finally broke apart. All that remained was the harness itself being dragged by the horses. JoJo using his teeth to steer with Hamon as Pinkie tried to help him crank the crossbow. It was almost useless to even try. Wham pulled his back easily and aimed as Tezla took over driving. Parts of the track being cut up and diced due to her voice.

 _ **"With this first bullet, I shall assess the wind!"**_

He fired, even the harness breaking up as they leapt onto a horse each, only for JoJo's horse to have it's head blown away from the steel bullet Wham fired, and the back legs torn apart by Tezla's voice. He wondered how Wham could aim with such horrifying accuracy when blind if Tezla wasn't directing him. It was the horn, it could read the motions of the wind, even with his protégé's singing, he could feel the area like a radar, the subtle changes in the duo's breathing. JoJo hopped onto Pinkie's horse before he could fall with it. She then pulled the horse to the center as Wham aimed, going right through the fire. Tezla could only stare at them, but not even her wind would make through the fierce fire. The two were symmetrical with their opponents. Then Wham aimed away from them and at the ring of the track, firing the bullet as it didn't just hit the wall directly. No, due to the trajectory of the shot, it was if it was gliding, rolling on the wall before rebounding and coming at JoJo directly. Hitting him in his side. Due to it being a rebound shot, even as it dug into his body, it didn't go through his skin. He fell off gasping and panting, with Pinkie leaping off the horse and running to his side. Unbeknownst to anyone, JoJo was still trying to fire the crossbow, even as he laid their limp. He heard a click from it and armed it a subtly as he could. Just as they were in range, JoJo swung the crossbow, aimed right at their heads with Pinkie keeping it steady. Unfortunately their injuries caught up with them as JoJo coughed up blood and Pinkie shuddered violently spitting up some herself. The crossbow fell out of their hands as it fired away into the fire. The chariot stopped. Wham and Tezla both towered over them.

 ** _"Here we are before you, JoJo, Pinkie."_**

 ** _"What will you do now?!"_**

"... S-S-Stay away!"

"Don't get any closer! Spare me! Please!?"

"I don't want to die!"

They started throwing rocks at them, begging for their lives as the vampires threw insults and jeers at them. Wham and Tezla growled at their rivals actions. Then they giggled past their pain.

"W-Wham, Tezla."

"Since we know how freaky it is at how in synch you two are as a team."

"We'll both predict what you'll say next. It's..."

" _'Don't you dare dishonor our fight, you curs!'_ " " _'Don't you dare dishonor our fight, you curs!'_ "

 _ **"Don't you dare dishonor our fight, you curs!" "Don't you dare dishonor our fight, you curs!"**_

Before they could react, Wham had pushed Tezla down, at that moment, the bullet exploded through his chest. The hole glistening with Hamon energy. Like the smile of a jack o' lantern. Tezla was mortified. not only did she fail to save her Master, he had saved her from losing her head. JoJo stood up and hobbled over to them as Wham fell off, almost doing a full front flip, but JoJo saw the real intention. Wham flashed kicks upon turning, attempting to take away the boy's shoulders.

"I can see it Wham! YOU'RE DESPERATE!"

He used his elbows to deflect the attack, his Hamon returning in the nick of time, and blasted his knees with Hamon power as he flew away. Tezla screeched as she lunged for JoJo, but Pinkie intercepted her with flying kick to her face. Sending her over with Wham and a nasty glowing foot mark to go with the flight. Kars was sweating, nervous and shocked, he couldn't have believed what he was seeing. Neither could Soul. Although her face was of shock, she managed to hold her cries and venomous words for the two humans killing her very family. To her she had already lost a father and a sister. Lisa Lisa was on edge, never has her heart pounded so furiously before. Truly this was a battle to be remembered forever in her memory. Wham was knees up on the ground, his arms gone, not that they would do him any good in their condition. The Holy Sandstorm was no more. Yet he turned to JoJo and Pinkie.

 _ **"The wounds I sustained... Are parts of my body too! The damages I have been inflicted with are parts of my power! I will use everything..."**_

His hands poked out of the new hole in his chest before shooting off like a rocket and slammed JoJo to the wall right before the fire. The heat licking his head as he sat there held by the severed arms.

 _ **"TO ACHIEVE VICTORY!"**_

 _ **"Daddy!"**_

"G-Gah! I-I can barely breathe... Pin-Pinkie! A lil' help!"

"I'm pulling and striking as hard as I can but-"

 _ **"Final Mode!"**_

That had caught everyone's attention. Even JoJo couldn't help but stare in awe as the Pillar Man began to piece by piece blow up. Large tubes of bone sucking in vast amounts of air.

 _"WHAM! STOP, THE FIGHT IS OVER, THAT IS AN ORDER- He cannot hear me... Even if he did, he wouldn't stop."_

 _"This can't be. Master Wham, forced into a corner like this!?"_

 ** _"Final Mode: Converging Squall!"_**

His horn began to spin with great speed as the wind entrapped in his body was pushed out with an amazing pressure. Like a wind scalpel, cutting through stone easily. But his body was showing progressive damage.

 _ **"Due to being near the flames, I cannot see you as clearly, but know that I will cut you both into pieces!"**_

JoJo pulled out the source of his oil, a glass bottle still halfway full with oil, and placed it in the fire with his hand. The wind then cut his ear, grazing it, but cutting enough for him to yelp out in pain.

 _ **"THERE YOU ARE-"**_

"EAT SHIT ALREADY!"

Throwing the bottle at Wham, like some form of incendiary bomb. Tezla, singing her deadly song, cut the bottle up, as the oil and fire flew everywhere, but nowhere near Wham. Pinkie unwrapped the head band and set it aflame, stiffening it with Hamon before throwing it like a spear at Wham, with the same results as before.

 _ **"You've wasted enough time! It was a good fight, JoJo and Pinkie, BUT WE HAVE WON! Now, TO CUT YOU IN HALF!"**_

"Wham. You lost."

"Because the fire on Caesar's head band as well as the fire from JoJo's Hamon oil bottle hasn't been put out."

"It's being sucked through your very tubes."

"Goody bye." "See ya."

Wham had exploded from the inside out. Tezla being close to him suffered heavy damage, despite being in one piece. As she opened her heavy eyes she found Wham's head alone had survived, and a glaring Pinkie Pie staring down at her. Wham simply coughed ashes as JoJo stood over him.

 _ **"It's finally over... JoJo."**_

"... Yeah."

 _ **"You've avenged Caesar."**_

"... Yeah."

 _ **"Then, deliver the final blow."**_

"YEAH!"

JoJo struck with much of his reserved strength, hitting the ground next to Wham's head. He raised the hand over his wound at the base of his throat, and clenched his fist, blood pouring from the wound made from the impact into Wham's injury.

 _ **"What are you doing!?"**_

"I'm pouring my blood into your wound to ease your pain. I know how uncomfortable Hamon can be to your body. It must feel awful."

 _ **"H..HOW DARE YOU!? DO YOU WANT TO HUMILATE ME FURTHER WITH YOUR PITY?! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**_

"Is that what you call this? Pity? Is that what you gave to Caesar when you left the bubble simply floating for us?"

 _ **"That was to honor him, to commend his valiant heart! A great warrior was he, who deserved my respect... Ha!-"**_

"Next you'll say, _'But, JoJo you don't mean...'_ "

 _ **"But, JoJo you don't mean..."**_

"I do Wham. Even as I grieve Caesar, I want to respect you... So, this blood is my tribute."

 _ **"... Hehehe... I have been beaten in every way, JoJo you have pulled yourself above even me."**_

With Pinkie and Tezla, the silence was great as they stared at each other before Tezla finally broke it.

 _ **"... You've beaten us."**_

"..."

 _ **"You have every right to feel the way you do..."**_

"..."

 _ **"Finish it."**_

"I will."

She dove for her fist aimed for the ground, not Tezla at all. Pinkie near breaking both of her hands as blood poured down from the wounds. Her hair was a fluffy mess as it always was, and her old giant beaming smile returned.

"PHEW~! I couldn't stand acting like that any longer! Do you know how much of a downer I had to be to get the advantage on you two? Yeesh, I'll be sure to NEVER be that serious in my life again, if at all!"

 _ **"Wh-What!?"**_

"Yeah! All an act from the beginning! W-Well except crying for Caesar, that was pretty real."

 _ **"You faked all that anger and animosity?"**_

"Oh no, I was pretty mad, believe~ me! But didn't I tell you when we met? Everyone deserves a second chance! This blood- Oh gimmie a second."

She elbowed herself lightly where she was struck, coughing up only a small amount of blood onto the legs of Tezla before helping and holding her up.

"That's gross, but should work! Anyways, this blood of mine, consider it a formal apology for all this."

 _ **"You... You truly are something special."**_

Tezla couldn't stop the tears welling in her eyes. Then the vampiric bystanders could watch no longer.

"KILL THEM!"  
"KILL THAT BASTARD!"  
"GET THE BITCHES!"

Lisa Lisa prepared to fend for herself, surprised that Soul sang a strange tune as her Voice burnt most of the vampires after her to cinders. Wham was also unforgiving.

 _ **"What form of betrayal is this!?"**_

Using the big crossbow as well as his hair, he fired himself using his horn to drill and mow down any and almost all vampires rushing at the two winded warriors. Eventually his horn broke as he fell at the feet of Pinkie Pie and Tezla. JoJo ran over shocked.

"Wham!" _**"Daddy!"**_

 _ **"... I am Wham. Although in service to Kars until my very last breath, I refuse to let such scum attack you in your state. It's not sentimentality. It is merely respect for the strong... But you, dear Tezla- No, Sonata. Are different. Your life was never meant to be one like this. Even you share my ideals of immortality."**_

 _ **"That it means nothing!-"**_

 _ **"And that to die by the code of an honorable warrior is the true way of life, for a warrior. I see now... So many different lives. Hehehe, it's sad isn't it? That I can finally grasp this as I lay blind. Perhaps I have lived all these years just to meet you two. JoJo, Pinkie, drink the antidote rings."**_

"How will you know?"

 _ **"I do not need eyes, a horn, or even words to know. Merely the motion is enough. Before I vanish, do it."**_

They didn't hesitate, and right then as they took it, were cured completely. Free from any immediate danger within their own bodies.

 _ **"And as you free yourselves, I free you, Sonata Dusk. Go, and live the way you were meant to live... Fare... we.l.l... My... chi..l..d."**_

He became one with the wind, his ashes flying in the wind as tears strolled down Sonata's cheeks. JoJo gave him a final salute with Pinkie. Kars caught pieces of the ashes and held them close to him as he remembered Wham from years ago. The same Wham who had spared three children of a Hamon clan, and took them in. Has they not denied their humanity long ago, Kars himself would have killed them. Soul couldn't stop but let one tear fall.

 _"He was too pure for this world, even as a warrior. That was his weakness."_

The vampires began murmuring amongst themselves, three nearby were speaking ill of Wham. Those three were impaled by Kars, and absorbed as he and Soul removed their head wraps. Kars' strange dark violet hair, so beautiful that the Dark Knight Bruford would be green with envy. Soul's own hair, a bright orange, was just as if not even more regal than that of her Masters. Both took a fighting stance with their Shining Sabers.

 _"So it seems that I, Kars."_

 _"And I, Soul."_

 _"Are last of the Pillar Men."  
_

 _"But in reality, there can only be one at the top!"_

The vampires began murmuring again before one yelled out for them.

"Well we'll fight with you this time! Only a handful of us left, but we're enough to kick the shit out of them!"

Lisa Lisa killed the closest vampire before pulling out the Red Stone and aiming it at them.

"Didn't I already tell you idiots? It's my match with Kars and Soul. Now."

 _"I have already dealt with those who speak for me, only Soul can do such a thing."_

 _"Come, woman. Our arena shall be different."_

 _"The Ruins of Piz Berlina Temple!"_

 _"It is here that the ancient winners of the chariot races would come to give thanks to their gods, and drink the defeated enemies blood mixed with alcoholic offerings!"_

 _"It's not a real arena, but the architecture should add to the fight."_

"Lisa Lisa! They look weaker than Wham, me and Pinkie can take care of them!"

She scoffed and unstrapped the medium skirt she wore, giving her more mobility.

"As if! My life hasn't been so peaceful that I'd hide behind a boy and girl not even in their twenties!"

"Yeah JoJo, she doesn't need us at all, trust me on that."

Lisa Lisa scaled the monolith easily to stand where Kars and Soul was, high above the ground, strange crystals growing from the ground below acting as spikes.

 _"We use the Light Mode of the Bright Sabers."_

 _"We'll tarnish the memory of our family if you do not use a weapon!"_

"This scarf is enough, it barely was cut up by your guard."

 _"So I see..."_

They waved their hands, almost in a graceful dance, keeping their eyes on her intently. Lisa Lisa felt something was off, no intention of a fighter, no aggression in their movements and expressions.

 _"Will you not make the first move? Then we will."_

They licked their Sabers giving Lisa Lisa a small chill down her spine as they rushed to her, their speed almost like lightning striking the sky. Still she could block just in time. However a bright light flashed throughout the areas from the Sabers, and as it died down, neither of them were there. Lisa Lisa couldn't see them, looking around, stepping carefully on the structure. As she came past a pillar, an arm came out, with Kars lunging at her.

 _"Bright Saber Mo- AGH!"_

Half of his head had been blown away by a quick kick by Lisa Lisa, wagging a finger at the defeated Pillar Men. She had dodged using her scarf as a standing tool, hardening it with Hamon.

"You shouldn't yell out your attacks before you use them."

 _"I couldn't agree more."_

A loud squelch, a sickening spray of blood flew in the air. As she recovered she never noticed Kars standing behind her, stabbing her clean through her chest in a strange angle. The man on the ground, his hair fell off, it was a vampire copy.

 _"Like I was actually going to fight you! The Red Stone was our goal from the beginning!"_

Removing the Saber he brought it down on her again on her back, pulling the Red Stone off of her neck. As he held it up, smiling wickedly, he looked down at JoJo and Pinkie.

 _"Vampires! Finish off those worthless humans!"_

JoJo gritted his teeth as he began striking at the incoming vampires, Sonata shaking out of her shocked stupor began to sing her deadly song, even Pinkie used what was left of her net to stave them off. However one vampire struck by JoJo didn't turn to ash, in fact his cheek was barely melting.

"Hey... Their getting weaker after all!"

The head of the vampire had been cut up horrible, but not completely destroyed, Sonata's voice was waning. Even Pinkie Pie's net was finally gone as the vampires tore what was left.

 _"You're all exhausted. Since the fight, you've been weakened to such a sorry state. Even as now, as your Hamon leaves you, I can see it. The fear of dying germinating within your very being! How long will you last, JoJo, Pinkie? Vampires! Remember your targets, even as she attacks, Tezla is still one of my own! No harm shall come to her."_

 _ **"K-Kars... How could you!?"**_

As the vampires went for a final assault, they began to split apart and burn away into ashes. A strange thisck cloth flew over Sonata as UV lights from behind cleared the area near the trio. JoJo and Pinkie turned to see familiar faces.

Vampire Scum! You will have to deal with I, Von Stroheim, and the Nazi Protection Group now!"

"As well as the Speedwagon Foundation! Hope we're not late you two! I received that letter from your friend Aria, normal vampires may be blown to smithereens, but these lights are the same ones used on Santana! Even if we hit the girl, she shouldn't be in any trouble."

"You two always get into the strangest shit! But I'm still here for you two!"

"Stroheim! Uncle Speedwagon?! Even Smokey!?"

A whole unit made of both Nazi's and private soldiers of the Speedwagon Foundation wearing shoulder UV lamps began to spread the light as far as they could. Smokey and Speedwagon chuckled as Stroheim cackled madly as always.

"My right leg is a little stiff, but besides thaaaaat! I AM FULLY REPAIRED AND UPGRADED! **BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE WORLD'D GREATEST SCIENCE COMING TOGETHER! ! !"**

While everyone was caught off guard by the sudden Deus Ex Nazi, Pinkie had slipped away attempting to get up to Kars, but found Soul in the field of crystals.

 _"I'll deal with you myself, dirty trickster."_

"Trickster is pretty right actually, but you're the dirty one!"

 _"Brainwashing my sisters, killing our fathers, you're the absolute worst!"_

"You've been turning these guys into your own personal snack bar, and lied to our faces about honor, you're really on the low on low down people. Now gimmie back what belongs to me!"

 _"I don't want your pity. In fact you're a waste of time to deal with. So we'll end this, in one, single, move. One move for this jewel."_

As Soul held up the Element of Harmony, Pinkie looked over to where Lisa Lisa and Kars stood, JoJo approaching him with unbridled rage. She could leave the rest to him, this needed her undivided attention. She sprinted focusing all the Hamon in her body to a single point. She knew exactly what Soul was planning.

"Whew. Okay then, one last gamble! I'll put everything I have into this! In fact. Soul, the next thing you'll say is, _'You and all of your power and tricks, are useless, useless, useless, USELESS BEFORE ME'_ , right?!"

 _"You and all your power and tricks, are useless, Useless, USELESS, **USELESS BEFORE ME!"**_

She opened her mouth and song loudly, broadly, the Voice of God shooting with a radiance unlike before. It was completely solid and humming, aiming straight for Pinkie Pie's head. Pinkie had nothing her to deflect this, and the crystals nearby would be melted away, she couldn't even dodge due it's speed. But she didn't plan on deflecting it, or dodging it, or even stopping it. No, she brought her hand up to the beam, charged with almost every bit of her Hamon she could muster in her body, and struck the beam. Soul's eyes widened in both shock and fear. Pinkie's hand didn't get blown off, instead, her attack was being cut in two as the young girl sped up to her. It ended in a flash. Pinkie had cut Soul's entire jaw off with her hand, a burning hot mess, but victory was hers. Soul took a few steps back, utterly horrified, only to double over with a sick feeling. Pinkie had shoved her fist into Soul's gut, forcing her to cough up several chunks of Red Stones.

"I knew shooting light itself from your body couldn't be possible, something had to make it, and there it is. Two secrets revealed in one move!"

 _"...?"_

"You swallowed several Red Stones years ago, and in order to use them, each one amplifying the light from before, you... You were a Hamon user, all this time."

 _"...! ..."_

"I'm not pitying you by sparing you. Think of our friendship, as the worst punishment you could ever imagine! I'll take that back now."

As Pinkie pocketed the Element, Soul rolled her eyes with a groan, as JoJo confronted Kars. His feelings clear as day on his face. Kars could only smile, that look on the boy's face, it pleased him greatly.

 _"I've only got to glance away before you seize the opportunity."_

"You've gone too far! Tarnishing the honor of Wham like this, how dare you!?"

 _"Wham, ACDC, and the Sirens, all of us knew the ultimate goal was the Red Stone. We all had our own personal ways of achieving our goals! This way is mine, the most efficient way! Like a large game of chess, pieces by pieces, I lured you all to my trap. Welcome JoJo, to Die!"_

"Never, Kars! Never before, not even Straights nor Wham and ACDC, have I felt this much hate for anything in my life!"

 _"Then face me boy! Throw yourself at me with your hatred! And know this woman, is my pawn in this ongoing chess game!"_

"Ugh!"

Kars held up Lisa Lisa by the legs.

 _"Hmhmhm~! The angle of my saber was to miss her vital organs. She's still breathing. Now why would I leave such a dangerous Hamon user alive?"  
_ "It's... Ripple..."  
 _"Aww, she's sleep talking. But she's completely unaware. With this piece, JoJo, I can play you both like a guitar."_

JoJo snarled as Kars began to play air guitar on her legs.

"... Assho-"

 _"HA!"_

Without warning he stabbed a hole through both of her feet. He pulled a rope from his hair a through it over a platform hanging over them.

 _"Now why, JoJo, would I tie her feet to this rope?"_

"Y-You wouldn't-"

He kicked her over the edge as JoJo barely caught the rope.

 _"Now, as you are, I can pick you like one would pick a flower. I could cut her rope at any time. YOUR LIVES ARE IN MY HANDS!"_

"KARS YOU PIECE OF FUCKING CUM DRINKING DICK WAFFLE! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING, YOU'RE WORSE THAN A ROTTING PUMPKIN, SO MOLDY NOT EVEN FUCKING MAGGOTS OR FLIES WOULD GO NEAR YOU!"

 _"... Go on~! I love it when you think you can come up with a plan and just make things up-"  
_ "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

 _"Now then, t-"_

A loud bang echoed throughout the area as Kars noticed a chunk of his shoulder had suddenly be blown away. As he fell he saw the cause. Smokey and Pinkie fired the Party Cannon right at him.

"I didn't know you knew how to aim Smokey!"

"I don't!"

Kars felt it. Hamon in his body coursing through his wound. He fell face first and laid there in the crystals. Stroheim cackled madly and pointed at Kars as the solders brought in a giant UV lamp in the middle of being charged to fire at Kars specifically.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIIIIIE, KARS! YOU CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THE PLEASURE I HAVE GIVING THE ORDER TO KILL YOU NOW!"

Just as JoJo made his way down and reunited with the group carrying an unconscious Lisa Lisa.

"Smokey! Pinkie! You saved me a lot of trouble, but something just doesn't feel right about all this."

"JoJo, I think you're right. It feels, too easy-"

"GYAH!"

They turned to see why the German screeched in fear rather in triumph. Kars had turned his head revealing he had worn a Stone Mask, the Red Stone placed in a slot on the forehead. Speedwagon's skin paled as he remembered what he heard of the Pillar Men.

"STROHEIM, THE UV LIGHTS! TURN THEM OFF NOW!"

"YOU HEARD THEM DON'T FIR-"

It was on auto lock. The UV lamp fired without warning. There was nothing they could do.

 **"THIS CAN'T BE ! ! ! ! !"**

It hit the target on point, enveloping Kars in the glorious light. The Red Stone shined furiously as the Stone Mask activated. Spikes upon spikes protruded out and dug into his skull. As the light died down, a new glow from Kars' body. Only his skeleton was clear. It was a universe was being born inside his body. Everyone was horrified as the Mask shattered into pieces and flew from his face, as did the Red Stone. Kars had achieved his goal of becoming the Perfect Being.

* * *

Princess Luna had to look away from the bright ultraviolet light coming from the Kars piece on the board. As her eyes adjusted and she looked back, the piece became more like a large statue, hovering over the entire board.

"W-What is that!?"

"T. H. E. E. N. D. G. A. M. E."


	18. Fortune

Luna witnessed the statue of Kars, wings and flowers gracing his body, tentacles draped over his shoulders like a shawl, his horns and Shining Sabers looked to be made of the stars in space above. This new change, in both size and design, unnerved her more than anything at this moment.

"We shall ask once more! What, is, that!?"

"I. T. O. L. D. Y. O. U. H. E. S. B. E. Y. O. N. D. M. Y. C. O. N. T. R. O. L. B. U. T. H. I. S. G. O. A. L. S. A. R. E. A. L. S. O. M. I. N. E. A. T. T. H. I. S. M. O. M. E. N. T."

"Was anything under your control? We have many reasons to believe you are bluffing about your power!"

"P. R. O. V. E. I. T."

"We could fire another bolt, but We shall save our friend first!"

She looked down on the board screen, the scene changing to JoJo carrying Stroheim who was in half, and Pinkie walking away from a volcanic opening. Unaware of a large crack, and a hand with blade appendage swinging, a Bright Saber aimed for Pinkie. Luna's eyes widened as she stomped her hooves onto the board.

"PINKIE, BEHIND YOU!"

To her surprise JoJo turned and saw the hand and reached out to push Pinkie out of the way.

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 2: ~Battle Festivity~**_

 _ **Episode VIII: The Climatic Finish, The Final Ripple!**_

Kars raised himself up with his legs alone. Everyone was on edge. Then Stroheim shook out of his shock.

"L-Look! His shoulder hasn't healed from the oiled cannon ball! Ultimate Being my ass! We can still kill hiiiiim!"

But Kars didn't pay them any attention. In fact he looked off in the distance, two owls and a squirrel around a tree were nearby. Smokey noticed this and scratched his head confused.

"What's he doing? Isn't he gonna do someth-th-tH- THE HOLY FUCK!?"

Kars' hand began to morph into something else, a squirrel, and leapt off his body. Landing on his other shoulder and rubbing against his cheek lovingly. It leapt away from him and made it's way to the other squirrel both interacting with each other positively. Pinkie chuckled at the sight.

"H-Hehe. Maybe he's just a cute furball on the inside?"

"It's kinda cute actua-"

JoJo shouted, drowning Smokey out as he saw the true intentions.

"Everyone get back! That's no passive squirrel!"

The squirrel turned on a dime and began to eat away at the other in a savage manner. It grew insect like mandibles with horrible fangs, the face stretched terribly. It gave a small screech and barreled into and through Stroheim's metallic stomach and into a soldier behind him. Carving it's way up to his head. It leapt beck to Kars' stump and turned into a flower, than into a butterfly. Just then, Soul hobbled between the two opposing forces, holding her arms out to shield Kars from them.

 _"... My dear, loyal to me in the end. You've suffered enough. You've long earned your freedom, Adagio."_

Her pupils began to brighten and her irises started to protrude, the humans bracing themselves for an all too familiar attack, yet Kars covered her eyes.

 _"We've done our part, they're insignificant to us now... Except those two."_

Kars then threw Adagio aside, almost uncaringly as he began to walk closer, his gaze on JoJo and Pinkie.

"T-The Sun! The Sun's rising! That'll end them both!"

However, as beautiful the shine was, as radiant it's sunlight graced the Earth, shimmering on the crystals... Kars bathed in it's light and laughed. Adagio protected by a small hill tall enough to cover her from the sunlight, just as Kars intended.

 _"The Ultimate Lifeform embodies all living things in their sheer perfected state. The gathering of the whole living world. Even that of the stars above us. Finally, finally I HAVE TAMED THE SUN ITSELF!"_

Speedwagon remembered back then. Years ago at the defeat of Dio. ' _I don't think anything can top this, not in my lifetime at least.'_ It hit him harder than Jonathan's kick from long ago.

"Had I known I'd live to see such evil, something to make Dio look second rate, I would've ended myself long ago! There's- There's no hope! Not even Hamon can hurt him! He's Immortal, Unkillable! This is the birth of the Ultimate Being!"

"I was too rash! This is all my fauuuuult! I was the one who gave him the chance to put it on! DAMMIT!"

"I-Is there really no way to win now, a-are we doomed to just end up as his food!?"

"No! There's a way to beat him!"  
"We've got one final trick!"

Everyone looked to the young warriors in awe. A plan even now as they faced the epitome as evil as they knew it. JoJo gave Lisa Lisa to Speedwagon as Pinkie pointed at Kars.

"That's right! We've been saving this as a last resort!"

"It's never failed us yet!"

"JoJo... Pinkie, you two don't mean-"

"Listen up everyone! You just have to follow my lead and do this on your own!"

"Whatever this crazy plan is, you can count me in on it!"

They chuckled and smirked before turning on a heel, JoJo grabbing the Red Stone from the ground as they both ran.

"WE GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

"AAAAAH I KNEW YOU TWO WERE GONNA DO THAT!"

 _"HAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! !"_

Kars began to grow feathers and wing spans, his Sabers becoming talons, his arms becoming wings.

 _"As I've stated before! Hamon, Humans, Vampires, ALL ARE BELOW ME AND NO LONGER CONCERN ME! But you two... In the memory of Wham and ACDC, the pain caused to my own children, JOJO! PINKIE! I SHALL CELEBRATE MY BIRTH WITH YOUR DEATH!"_

"Guys, he's catching up!"

"S-Shut up Smokey I'm thinking!"

"We haven't done this kinda thing since New York! It's nice to have the gang back together!"

"Why you even chasing after us, Smokey?! He's after us, not you!"

"That's because I've got something important to tell you about-"

"SHIT! He's right above us!"

"We'll see you later Smokey, that's a Pinkie Promise!"

"Wait you two- WAIT!"

He stopped at a steep cliff, both of his friends leaping over and disappearing from sight. Kars grinned and flew over, only to barely escape the blades of an airplane coming straight up into the sky.

"Damn, I missed, but that's probably for the better."

"With this little machine, we'll see who's really going to win this fight, Kars!"

 _"A Useless Effort!"_

Even as he dodged the propellers, the guns were now in front of him, firing powerful rounds. However, Kars hardened his wings with an armadillo like shell with a strange grease on the surface, not only deflecting the bullets, but also shooting the feathers inside the plane. Crashing into the windows and hull of the plane, JoJo and Pinkie were merely grazed by the attack.

"Gah! He used those feathers like knives!"

"But we're in this plane, so hurry up and take us high in the air already!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it!"

Flying off with a head start on Kars, they found a map on the plan on the continent. The radio turned on and Speedwagon's voice was heard from the other side and hared the headset.

"JoJo, Pinkie Pie, are you there Please, respond."

"Sup, Uncle!"  
"Hiya Mr. Speedwagon!

"Oh thank God, you're both still alive! Just keep the radio on! The Nazi's and I have come up with a crazy plan! You two are still there, yes?"

"Yeah, but..."  
"We've already got this one."

"What!?

"He says he's the most perfect being on Earth, right?"  
"Then maybe that very same Earth will deal with him for us!"  
"We're headed to a newfound island with an active volcano near Italy. Magma, the most powerful energy on the planet as we know it, not even he should be able stand against it!"

"NO! You don't have to take such risks! That can only end with-"

"Hey is that island right there?"  
"Look at that! This thing really is something."

"JOJO! Lisa Lisa is your mother!"

"Lisa Lisa is my brother? The hell-"  
"Hey what's that sound?"

As Pinkie looked around she felt something tugging on her hair, reaching back she felt something scaly. Even JoJo turned around.

"What the hell is- Hey! There's something chewing on your ha- **GAH!** "

Piranhas began to eat away at her hair and his shoulder. Soon they began to be eating the whole plane from inside.

 **"Holy Shit, Jesus Christ, How The Fuck Do I Fly This Thing With These Goddamn Piranhas Tearing At My Skin!?" "They're In My Hair And Chewing My Leg Get Them Off, Get Them Off, Get Them Off, This Is The Worst Day Ever!"**

JoJo looked back again seeing the fish eating up one of the last parachutes.

"Goddammit we're gonna be- Hey where'd the piranhas go?!"

"I can't believe they actua- JoJo the propeller. JOJO, THE PROPELLER!"

 **"NO FUCKING WAY!"**

The propeller on the left side of the plane had been seized by tentacles, with it blowing up, shrapnel's of metal and glass flew and cut them badly. Pinkie grabbed the last parachute and opened the door. Kars closing in on the plane found his target floating down.

 _"That parachute is like a spider web, you two have only sealed your fate, now I'll calmly take you both down!"_

Just as he was about to cut them down he saw not only were they not human, but they were poorly taped together dummies with funny faces drawn on.

 _"What-"_

 **"GET FUCKED YOU PURPLE AZTECAN TWAT!"**

Hearing JoJo's rage filled voice he turned only to get slammed by the plane nose first.

"This was our plan from the beginning!"

"To take you with us into that very volcano!"

 _"You think this will stop me!? This body of mine, this mind of mine, all of my power cannot be contained by a mere volcano! I am utterly perfect, I am FABULOU-"_

His throat had been pinned to the plane by a metallic arm. Shot by Stroheim, who had hid inside the float being carried by the plane.

"I know it's ironic that this comes from me but, Kars, YOU TALK TOO MUCH!"

"Stroheim!? How'd you get there?!"

"You said to, and I quote, 'Get The Fuck Out Here, end quote. I merely followed you here, so that I can end this monster! Now both of you jump the plane!"

"JUMP!? I'm crazy but that's-"

"I SAID JUMP YOU LUNATICS!"

They did at the last possible moment, free falling in the air as the plane crashed into an opening large enough for the plane to go through. Stroheim grabbed both JoJo and Pinkie and held them close as he took the full force of the fall, his legs completely destroyed. Flying from his grip the two tumbled on the ground. The Element of Harmon and shard of the portal fell from Pinkie's pocket. She would have never noticed had the light of the Sun reflected in her eyes. She could barely stand up, no more Hamon to give her strength. She used everything she had in defeating Adagio. Thankfully JoJo grabbed the items and pocketed them before helping her up.

"I've never seen you this tired, you alright?"

"I'm fine! That was, too close."

"But did we do it? Is Kars in the magma!?"

JoJo looked over the opening, and saw him, Kars being melted alive. Attempting to make a shell, but it too was being destroyed by the heat alone.

"W-WE DID IT! He can't regenerate fast enough!"

"Great, now let's get off this rock and closer to the edge! We may be able to wait out the eruption if we find the right spot!"

"Alright, I'll carry ya. C'mon, we may make it to that pie festival after all!"

"Hehehe, yeah!"

They began walking away, conserving their energy. However JoJo felt a strange warmth in his pockets. He took out the source, the shard Pinkie had since the first day they met. It was showing a dark blue alicorn with an scared expression.

 _"PINKIE, BEHIND YOU!"_

"Huh?"

JoJo turned just in time to see a strange hand come out of the cracks behind them, without a second thought, he pushed her as hard as he could. A single moment later and it would have been her head. Instead, JoJo sacrificed his entire arm, shoulder to fingertips. Cut away by a slash of the Shining Saber. Kars leapt from the crack as his shell broke apart. He was fully healed and unscathed. JoJo screamed as the blood poured out like a waterfall, the arm landing next to Pinkie. Stroheim was too shocked at it all, it happened so fast.

"God... He truly is a god... There's nothing we can do, BUT SUBMIT!"

 _"Hehehehe~! JoJo, what was that now? I could have sworn you said something. Pinkie Pie, you'll next say,_ 'He didn't but I've got an earful for you!'"

"He didn't but I've got an earful for you!"

She lunged with a Hamon charged kick, but Kars turned and countered by smashing her knee with his own and his elbow, both glowing radiantly with a familiar power.

 _"SEE HOW I PLAY YOU!?"_

Her eyes widened as Kars threw her next to JoJo, flicking a hair behind his ear as if all he did was take out the trash.

"M-My leg! It's, it's melting!?"

"Wh-What?"

"That can't be! It's like he used... Used-"

 _"YES~! INDEED IT WAS HAMON, YOU FOOLS! I embody every single living thing in all the world and more! Do you really think Hamon was beyond me!? And it looks like mine is several times powerful, hundred times potent!"_

"Hundred times more!? It's like being burn by the Sun... Her skin is being melted, then evaporates slowly!"

"P-Pinkie! G-Get outta here with Stroheim, you can go without me!"

"And leave you with him? I don't think so! W-We've done almost everything together."

 _"And now you'll both die together. Ah, but JoJo, Pinkie. Seeing you like this brings me great joy. So, what was that earful you were to tell me?"_

"Well-"

Attempting to stand she only fell on her wound, crying out in sheer agony, a pleasure filled hum coming from the Pillar Man's throat.

 _"Mhn~! An excellent lecture. Ah, there it is... That famous lack of life those eyes."_

Stroheim didn't understand at first, but then he looked at the two. Indeed their eyes had been faded. No regret, no more life, simply accepting of their fate. Pinkie Pie hovered over JoJo, looking at the two jewels in his hand. The Red Stone and Element of Harmony.

"Sorry everyone, looks like, I couldn't do it."

"... I guess, this is it."

Kars focused his breathing, his entire body glowing several bright colors, his glee showing in every aspect of his movements as he raised a hand for the final strike.

 _"This kind of breathing, to send Ripple warriors such as yourselves to death with your very technique, IT TRULY IS A POETIC WEAPON!"_

He thrust his hand down, aiming to go through her head and his chest, but Pinkie and JoJo, held up the jewels in some form of last defense. Pinkie holding up the Red Stone as JoJo held up the Element. The strike Kars made on the Red Stone caused a powerful laser to shoot straight into the Element that absorbed the entire force. Then, an even stronger beam fired from the other side and into the ground. Kars was force back and stood in awe. The two didn't know at the time, but the experience they've had in their lives, their bodies and soul refused to just give up! Without thinking they took action!

 _"Th-That's why he wanted that item!? IT'S STRONGER THAN THE RED STONE OF AJA!?"_

"I-I never knew it could do that!"

That moment, that volcano awakened once more, blowing the chunk of rock into the sky, with Pinkie, JoJo, and Kars still standing on it. As they flew up Kars found it difficult to keep his balance but smirked.

 _"This will also do! From even this height, you'll both crash into the ground like stain! I'll just use my wings to fly out of harms way! Farewell you foo-"_

He was stopped by JoJo's severed arm flying right into his throat and stopping him in the air briefly. JoJo and Pinkie knew what to do at this moment.

"That's the power of Earth Kars, it sent my arm up here to stop you, just as planned!"

"By the way, you said Ripple earlier, when it's actually HAMON! And here's a going away present! Our last prediction for you!"

"Next you'll say, _'Did you two plan this as well!?',_ exactly!" "Next you'll say, _'Did you two plan this as well!?',_ exactly!"

 _"How do you two always kno-_

That was it! This distraction was his folly, and would be his end! Scalding hot rocks he could otherwise dodge struck him, sending him even higher in the air! There was nothing he could do now!

 ** _"DID YOU TWO PLAN THIS AS WELL!?"_**

"You're goddamn right we did!"

"We played you from the start at the mansion!"

"We made sure to take victory from you right as it was in your grasp!"

"We planned this, **From The Very Beginning!** " "We planned this, **From The Very Beginning!** "

Kars roared angrily as the rock began to descend, the two laughing at his twisted expression.

"Oh man, I'm so glad he heard that."

"Pinkie, we really are unkillable."

"Don't say that so soon, we've still got to land..."

They passed out smiling coming back down into the Earth. Stroheim couldn't find them anywhere on the island, even as Speedwagon and the Nazi unit came to the rescue. The two heroes were labeled dead. Kars, floating in space, his body powerful enough to withstand the pressure in space and began to panic.

 _" **UUUURREEEY! ! !** Calm down, just look for the Earth! There! I'll just use the air in my body to push myself back! If they planned this far ahead, they'll still be alive! I'll- I'l- What!?"_

Kars noticed his body became stiffer and stiffer by the second, colder, and soon even his vision was becoming blurry.

 _"NO! **NO! THE ICE! THE COLD SPACE! I-I CAN'T! I CAN'T GO BACK! NNNNNNOOOOOOAAAAAAAA-"**_

Kars became a being of half fauna half mineral. Undying, he wandered the reaches of space. Only able to think of the desire of the sweet release of death, Kars, eventually stopped thinking. In a few months in a graveyard in New York, a funeral was being held in their memory. Erina, Speedwagon, Smokey, Messina, even Lisa Lisa, Sonata, and Aria attended. As the priest finished, they stayed just a little longer before Speedwagon sighed.

"Erina. It's not good for you to be in the cold."

"Just a little longer... Please."

"... As you wish."

Smokey placed the last flower on the foot of the gravestones and shed a tear.

"I only knew you guys almost a year, but it's felt like forever. I'll never forget your crazy antics."

Erina sniffled and wondered why, only to have two hands cover her eyes and two voices she'd thought she'd never hear again.

"Guess who's back~?"

"Hiya guys, we're back from vacation!"

Everyone turned around, wide eyed and even slack jawed for Smokey. There they were, grinning and full of life, casually standing there in a synchronized pose. Pinkie wearing both the Red Stone and Element of Harmony on a necklace.

 _ **"JOJO?! PINKIE!?"**_

"AAAAAH! YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"Well duh? Whose funeral is it? Hope we're not being disrespectful!"

"I'm sure it must have been someone special, but we already went to Caesar's, is this one Loggins?"

"Who knows, but you guys look like you've seen a ghost! Must be this wicked new arm I've got. It's a little dull looking but with a paint job it should fit me perfectly!"

They looked at the tombstones before being surprised themselves.

"Hey what's the big idea!?"

"How could you guys not know what year I was born!?"

"Something isn't right here at all! Didn't you guys get my telegram?"

Speedwagon shook his head from the shock and scratched his head.

"No! We were waiting for one for weeks! Where the devil have you two been!?"

"Italy. Healing up thanks to Suzy Q and taking it easy. Oh hey guys!"

Pinkie went over and lifted the two Pillar Men into the air with a hug.

"Aww, you guys came to my funeral?"

 _"We **are** apparently friends."_

 ** _"Adagio would be here but, she still hates you. We got her a new jaw at least!"_**

"Sounds about right, glad to hear nothing's changed!"

Suzy Q came over with an umbrella and a gold band on her ring finger.

"JoJo~! You both are still recovering, don't catch a cold!"

"Suzy! You said you'd take care of the telegram, but Uncle Speedwagon here just told me they never got it!"

"Telegram?"

"Y-You didn't forget did you!?"

"Well... With all the excitement, you coming back and us marrying I-"

She stopped as she saw the towering man's mechanical arm wiggle, clicking clacking with each joint.

"O-Oh there's no need for the clicky clacky fingers now, dear... I NEVER SENT IT!"

"GAH! **Oh No!** You had one job woman, ONE JOB!"

He chased her around the graveyard as everyone smiled. It seemed everything ended on a good note. Pinkie noticed a certain warmth and pulled out the shard.

"I think I've got to go now guys. Take care!"

"Whha- Just like that? You're gonna up and leave?"

"Psh! JoJo you know me, I'll be there for my friends when I need em! Right now my friends back home need me. I'll visit you though, even if you're all old and wrinkly, I'll be sure to visit you!"

She turned on a heel with JoJo rolling his eyes and Suzy Q giggling.

"Not so funny when someone uses that line on you, huh?"

"Ah, shuddap."

* * *

Pinkie vanished from the screen in a bright light, her piece returning to her pony form. However Luna couldn't feign her princess stature anymore and faltered as she turned to leave.

"I-I've won. And soon we'll deal with you. In fact..."

She turned to fire one last bolt at the figure, only for a portal to appear before them, taking the blast and redirecting it back to her. She cursed herself, something inside her acted that way, she didn't mean to act so carelessly.

 _ **"Miss you've got to-"**_

"H. E. R. E. I. S. Y. O. U. R. P. R. O. O. F!"

A hand, she didn't see before that was hiding in the darkness of the realm, swept her up and began to crush her with an amazing strength. And then they spoke, a masculine male voice filled with hate, as if they were whispering in her ear.

 ** _"I am the history of the world lost by the flow of time, unwritten and forgotten, unrecognized by everyone. I am the accumulation of both the dark and light side of Time. It is not here, but even outside, I am a god. And you are all a mere pawn, in my game, Nightmare Moon."_**

"What!?"

With a final squeeze everything became dark. She woke up in a large dark room, a decrepit place with several mirrors and a strangely regal bed.

"What did that being do? Where are we?"

She attempted to get up but then noticed. She had changed just like the Mane Six. Letting out a loud gasp, she could only stare at herself as she attempted to stand. Her clothes were strange, dark blue Arabian pants with her cutie mark design on the left leg, strange golden anklet rings and azure blue sandals, thin black sleeves that covered her arms alone and a black tight shirt with a midriff. On the back was a crescent moon. Her crown was still adorned on her head, and to her surprise and pleasure, so did her horn. Yet her wings were gone. She was still having trouble getting used to her legs and fell over, caught by a pair of strong arms.

 _"So, you're awake at last."_

"Who's there!"

 _"Just a friend, or one I would like to be. You collapsed in front of my mansion in the middle of the night, had I not been out for a stroll, who knows what could have happened."_

The stranger helped her up, she couldn't see his face in the darkness, nor his head. She barely could see the mirror behind him, but saw the Joestar birthmark. She felt at ease then, to her it made sense. A Joestar taking a stranger in was natural for them. There was something odd about him that she couldn't quite pick out yet.

"We- I would like to thank you for your kindness, but where are we? I mean, what is the year?"

 _"Nineteen eighty three. You must be in a hurry of some kind. I'll give you- some-"_

"If you don't mind... I don't have anywhere to go. It's not my place to ask but, may I stay here for the time being?"

 _"Of course, stay as long as you like. I placed a meal earlier on the dresser next to the bed. It should still be warm."_

"Thank you."

He left, a strange alluring feel coming from him, his very voice soothed her. She wanted to get closer to him, but at the same time, run from him. Something about him was familiar but it alluded her. She looked over to her meal, however she wasn't hungry, and thus decided to leave it for now. A chalice was there with a strange red liquid. Remembering the wine she had saw in Italy she decided to take a small sip, then a large gulp.

"What a marvelous flavor! I didn't think it would taste so divine!"

 **"Indeed..."**

She snapped behind her, tired of all the whispers today. Nothing was there but her reflections in the mirrors. But as she turned to look forward to set the chalice down she dropped it to see the one reflection that was different.

 **"Did you think, I would ever let you go? Did you think I would ever let you free? If you did, it's my pleasure to state, you'll never be free of me."**

"You! All you that are is a face in a mirror! I close my eyes, and you disappear!"

 **"I'm what you face when you look in the mirror, long as you live I shall still be here!"**

"All that you are is a face of a nightmare, all that you are is dying scream, I have nothing to fear from these feeble demon dreams."

The glass then shattered, the hand flew out and grabbed her, lifting her up from the ground.

 **"This is not a dream my dear, and it will never end! This Night is the one that shall go on! I am here to stay no matter what you may pretend! And I'll flourish long after you're gone."**

On a reflex, Luna lifted a knee to her attackers nose, forcing her to let go as she stumbled back. Legs shaking from fear, anger, and the lack of learning oh how to balance her weight.

"Soon you shall fade and my mind will be clear, you have no choice but lose control!"

 **"Oh but I say, I live deep inside you, each moment now I devour your soul!"**

"I won't return to your freakish nature, I shall be better lest you dance with death, and I shall be free as you breathe your final breath!"

With a cackle she sauntered over as the mirrors began to change, images of Ponyville, Equestria being ruled by Nightmare Moon. Images of Celestia sealed in the moon. Reflections of the horror filled faces of the Mane Six who haven't returned, dead and crippled, wounded and defiled. She circled her, running her hair through her fingers, even as Luna swiped at her with her nails.

 **"I Live Inside You, Forever!"  
** "No!"  
 **"This Darkness, It Stands By My Side!"**  
"NO!"  
 **"And I Know, Now And Forever, They'll Never Be Able To Separate Luna From Night!"**

A bright light flashed in the room as almost all the mirrors broke apart.

 **"Can't you see it's-"**

Luna on her knees hugging herself saw a shard of glass large enough to be used as a knife. Grabbing it she stood and looked around for her inner demon.

"It's over now! Time to die!"

 **"No not I, only you!"**

"If I die... You Die Too!"

She raised the knife but her other hand grabbed the wrist, out of her control, it threw the glass away.

 **"You'll Die, Me? I'll Be You!"**

"Damn you Night! SET ME FREE!"

 **"Can't You See?"**

Once more without her control she looked to the last remaining mirror. Her left eye had changed, to a menacing slit pupil.

 **"YOU ARE ME!"**

"NO! Deep Inside-"

 **"I Am You, You Are Night!"**

With all the willpower she could muster, Luna stood up and looked dead into the mirror, determined to win this battle of the mind.

"No! Never! I AM STRONGER!"

 **"Yes, Forever, Stronger With Me As Your Better!"**

"How!? WHY!? No Matter! You can take all your deeds and rot at the darkest pits of Tartarus!"

 **"I'll See You There, Princess Luna!"**

"NO! NEVER! _NEVER! NEVER! N-"_

She stopped as someone placed a hand on her shoulder, her body now still as she was pulled into a slow hug.

 _"What happened? Who did this to you?"_

"I... I..."

She didn't notice, blood on her knuckles and head, she looked around at the smashed and ruined room.

"I... I don't know..."

 _"... Oh, dear girl. What have you gone through to make you like this? You needn't lie to me, when I heard the glass break I came in. You were throwing yourself around, screaming at the air."_

"..."

 _"But I won't throw you out. You need help, and if this isn't fate, I wouldn't know what else would it be."_

"You are proficient in the mind?"

 _"Yes, years and years of studies. You needn't worry for a thing, this is for helping you alone. After all, that's what friends are for."_

She looked up at him, thinking to herself how amazing this was, to witness a Joestar's kindness first hand in person. Even as she feared the worst, something about the man simply put her in a state of ease she nearly forgotten.

"W-Who are you?"

 _"I am your best friend."_

He lead her away, to take care of her wounds and place her in his own room. As he left the door she uttered a goodnight, to which he responded with one himself. For a moment, she could have sworn on her horn, there was a strange mark on his neck.

* * *

 _ **End of Part 2**_


	19. Twists and Turns

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Prologue: Old Friends and New Enemies, The Cycle of Tragedy**_

In the year eight thousand B.C., before human history had even developed, during the evolution process were a race of superior beings. Beings with minds far ahead of their time, yet weakened by the Sun, living mostly underground and in nightfall. However by absorbing the life around them, flora and fauna, they were able to live for centuries, thousands of years, with powerful bodies. They did not reproduce and thus were few in number, thus being recognized as gods or demons by the other tribes, as seen by the Aztecan's of years past. In truth, they lived without conflict, keeping to themselves and consuming the bare minimum needed to allow the balance of nature and the growth of the planet to flourish. Until, a genius even among them, was born. Kars, an already gifted being among superior beings, wanted more power. He created an instrument that would further the evolution process in mere moments, a tool that would lead to a whole series of unfortunate events, the Stone Mask. What granted humans vampirism, these beings became something more, the Sun remaining their weakness would no longer destroy them. Only a stony shell restricting movement. The power to control their bodies in unreal and ungodly ways. Even a longer life span, Kars had become nearly invincible. Yet, the price for such gifts was even more energy, more blood. It was this alone that had the clan turn against him, save for one friend and two children. Kars had slain them all. His friends, his family, casted aside and thrown into the wind. As they traveled the world, learning and growing, they had come across the Hamon, otherwise known as the Ripple of the Sun. A power meant specifically to end them. It didn't work. Little by little each clan was destroyed, each town ravaged. Soon they had come across a strange case. A Hamon village that did not attack but welcome them. Treating them like gods. Not caring, planning on ending them anyways, they played along with the game for the most part. Then came an offering. Rather than give their strongest warriors to protect them, or to give their fairest maiden, they offered three children. Three unwanted, down trodden, girls clearly uncared for. Not particularly abused, not physically, but clearly looked down upon for some unknown reason. Had it been a normal village or tribe, Kars, Wham, ACDC, and Santana at the time, would not have cared and finished them all off. But Wham had noticed a trend among the Hamon clan, something they had shared up to this point, a strange unhuman-like character of putting others before themselves. Something was off in this town. At that moment one of the girls warned them of their true intentions, a trap sprung, but the soon to be named Pillar Men, destroyed it. Amidst the destruction of the village Wham alone had found the three children fighting with them, being beaten by a Hamon warrior, intent on killing them. Despite their young age, one child alone was holding their own, but even so Wham was enraged. Not for the wounds inflicted on the children but the act alone was insult in his eyes. He killed them right there, and the children begged him, not spare them but join them. He was confused and conflicted. Kars, as usual, wanted their deaths to be sure of no future issues. ACDC was indifferent, yet interested in their decision. Santana could careless. Wham was the final notion of their fate. Impressed by the one's skill he had convinced Kars to spare them, on the condition of rejecting their humanity. They had no hesitation, and only disdain for those around them. Reborn anew, they were given new names, gifted with angelic voices, they were known as the Sirens. They grew with their masters, surpassing even Santana, an being fully adopted under the wings of the Pillar Men... Tezla sighed as she ate another cupcake from the plate Pinkie handed her as she looked at the moon outside through a window. Pinkie carelessly swung kick the air as she laid on her bed and gave her full attention to her secret guest of Air Saplena. A whole week and a half passed since the beginning of her Hamon training with Caesar and JoJo.

 _ **"That is how we became who we are today. Satisfied?"**_

"That is so sad and so sweet at the same time!"

 _ **"That's called bittersweet."**_

"I know what I said. How's that one by the way, I added a little something something, just for you."

 _ **"You added a strawberry and caramel filling with cobalt blue icing? Where and how did you find this kind of desert?"**_

"Good question, better one is why? You never cared where I got these or how I made these before. In fac-"

She hopped off her bed and would have finished her sentence had Tezla not flashed a kick to Pinkie's head. The blow stopping right at skin contact. Pinkie didn't block or counter, but was surprised at first before looking at the ground, and noticed she had stepped in her shadow.

"Huh! Thanks for not, y'know, taking my head off."

 _ **"You did that on purpose."**_

"What~? No! Of course, maybe!"

 _ **"Why? I could have killed you right then and there, you aren't this careless."**_

"Maybe I knew you'd stop in time."

 _ **"And how would you know that?"**_

"Because, I, noticed this! Every time you look at the moon is when you're opening up little by little. Your thinking on something, and I'd bet my own Party Cannon it's on what you'll do after all this is done and over with, right?"

 _ **"... You're a special kind of person."**_

"I think I'm finally breaking that cold exterior!"

 _ **"Keep dreaming."**_

Tezla began to make her exit before dawn but Pinkie Pie had one last thing to say.

"I like dreams! Especially soft ones! But before you go, remember that you cut Kars when he stepped in your shadow."

Tezla stopped for a single moment, that moment was enough for Pinkie snicker in victory. She leapt back into her bed and went fast asleep. She woke up in a fmailiar room with JoJo grunting loudly next to her. Sitting up from the bed, her leg in a cast and her hand wrapped in gauze, she could move with only slight aches. Then she found the reason for the noise and laughed loudly. JoJo with his remaining arm casted reaching with his neck food just barely out of his reach. Suzy Q giggling as she kept it hovering in front of him.

" **Oh My God!** Woman, just- Gimmie the food!"

"Ah, ah, ah you've got to ask nicely first."

"Are you serious, I'm starving here, and wounded, is this how you handle your patients!?"

"Only you! Aren't you glad to get all this special attention?"

"Goddammit just, gimmie, the fuckin- Argh!"

"Hehee! Oh, Pinkie you're awake?"

"D-D-Do-Don't mind me! Pfft!"

" **Oh No!** How could you think this was funny?!"

"Well I'm sorry JoJo, but it is! I mean, if it helps, I never did thank you for giving me a hand."

"You did not-"

"Don't worry about her JoJo, Ms. Lisa Lisa always said she was a hand full."

Suzy winked at them as JoJo sunk into the pillow, groaning as both of the girls laughed. Then, JoJo himself started to laugh.

"You guys can make all the hand puns you want, but Pinkie Pie was really something else that day. I've heard of breaking a leg, but that was pretty extreme!"

"Ouch! That one hurt!"

"It's tough love in a tough world."

"It cost an arm and a leg I guess."

Laughter was in the air. It really was over, the long battle of natural selection, evolution, and the balance between good and evil had finished. The Pillar Men were no more as far as they knew. For Pinkie there was one last thing she had to do. It was a clear sunny day in the Naples, a small local festival was being held among the people, multiple cuisines were being displayed and judged by several people to decide who was the best chef within the Naples. However Pinkie only came to a single restaurant alone, ordered a single slice of pepperoni pizza, and placed a torn piece of Caesar's headband on the table.

"Told ya we'd make it, I never go back on my promises..."

* * *

That was the last thing that came to mind before Pinkie Pie opened her eyes back to Equestria. Twilight and Spike landing in front of her.

"Pinkie Pie! You're alright, thank goodness!"

"Anything broken? You look alright."

"Do I have a story for you! I got the Element and this nice little souvenir!"

She held up the Red Stone for a moment then put it right back down.

"Gotta be careful with it though, one glimmer of sunlight might blow up a whole wall!"

"Where'd you get something like that?"

"Oh you know, people who fought weird vampire singers from a long time ago in a world far, far, away with strange powers from the Sun."

"... Was it called the Ripple?"

"Actually we called it Hamon instead. Oh! Nice ring by the way."

A sudden crashing sound echoed from the portal, catching everyone's attention. A rainbow haired colored girl was thrown through a stone wall. She was beaten horribly and bleeding profusely. She looked up feigning anger, but as her assailant came into view, the fear was clear. Even her voice was shaky.

 _"I won't lose! I'll beat you down, JUST WATCH ME!"_

All that was heard after that was a low chuckle before the image faded. The three looked at each other clearly worried, it was obvious who that was.

"We've gotta go back in there and help Rainbow Dash!"

"I agree but we've got to make sure Princess Celesita and Princess Luna know about this!"

"Uh, I think she does you two."

Spike pulled on Twilight's tail as both of the ponies noticed the ivory alicorn standing over them.

"It looks like we have much to do. Pinkie Pie, I am glad to see you well, but it seems we can't rest just yet."

"That's fine with me! I was ready to jump in there anyways!"

"This is going to take awhile..."

They all entered, and immediately met the strange pair of eyes.

 _ **"M-Mi-Miss Sunny! It's bad, really, really bad!"**_

"Calm down, we saw, we're here tp-"

 _ **"No, no! Your sister! The-They sent her away! I can't see where, they won't let me!"**_

"What?! What do you mean sent away?"

 _ **"S-She got mad, and began to fight with them, it was kinda funny since she hurt them. But uh, then they hurt her and sent her somewhere! You've really got to get to them quick, they're really mad!"**_

"This is worse than I thought. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Spike, this one has been helping me and Luna get you all back to Equestria."

"Oh wow, are you only eyes or is it just that dark in here?"  
"Thanks so much for your help."  
"He doesn't sound like much."

 _ **"Whatever, whatever, ju-just hurry up and get over to them! Do something, ANYTHING, to calm them down!"**_

"Lead the way, we can't tell anything apart from here."

They followed the eyes, looking at the flashing images being paused and rewind, fast-forward and skipping. Soon they came to the large chessboard with large figure silently watching. Only four pieces on the board. Two being an young man with a strange hat and stiff collared coat and another being the human they recognized as Rainbow Dash. They both were fine for now. One was of an elder man with a familiar air about him. Those three pieces were on their side, on the opposite, a shadowed figure.

"We've returned. We can start-"

"W. A. I. T."

They pointed as Pinkie and Twilight began to glow faintly as did the old man and shadowed piece.

"Y. O. U. C. A. N. G. O. B. A. C. K. I. T. S. E. E. M. S. Y. O. U. R. C. H. A. N. C. E. S. O. F. W. I. N. N. I. N. G. M. A. Y. I. N. C. R. E. A. S. E."

Looking at each other surprised Twilight was the first to ask.

"But how? I thought we were linked to this world by the Elements of Harmony!"

"W. R. O. N. G."

"Then how?"

"Maybe it's not through the Elements, but, the people on the other side?"

"Pinkie how cou-"

"C. O. R. R. E. C. T."

"Huh!?"

"T. H. I. N. K. H. O. W. S. I. M. I. L. A. R. Y. O. U. A. N. D. J. O. J. O. W. E. R. E?"

"Now that you mention it-" "That was weird how we could finish each other's sentences."

"D. I. D. Y. O. U. E. V. E. R. N. O. T. I. C. E. H. O. W. T. H. O. S. E. I. T. E. M. S. R. E. S. O. N. A. T. E. S. W. I. T. H. T. H. E. I. R. T. O. U. C. H?"

"What you're hinting at is, that in this universe, these people are the Mane Six of their own world?"

"That's ridiculous, but... It's just so fantastical it may be. Princess Celestia, what do you think we should do?"

"Perhaps it would be best, if you did go there, and provide back up with your experience. And you, while your on a roll with all this useful information, mind telling me where my sister is?"

"I. N. F. A. C. T. I. W. I. L. L. I. T. W. I. L. L. B. E. M. Y. P. L. E. A. S. U. R. E."

A simple wave as the board showed her on the balcony in the night, Luna in the embrace of a man with a Joestar build, he wore no shirt and his face was hidden behind the darkness. They were lip locked, kissing passionately, the balcony trimmed with radiantly glowing roses as the moon hung low.

"Who... Is that?"  
"I can't tell if they're trying to eat each other faces."  
"Spike!"

"We'll find her in time, it looks like she's in, decent hands? If they're in the same time line then our concern is getting her and Rainbow Dash back."

"If we can go back and help out, we will."

"G. L. A. D. T. O. H. E. A. R. I. T. . ."

Another wave of his hand and in a flash, Twilight, Pinkie, and Spike all vanished and became pieces once more on the board. Princess Celestia sighed and shook her head as she wondered what twist there was to this story. She kept in mind what she learned of earlier, whoever this man was with her sister couldn't mean well, could they? It didn't matter as the scene changed to a rather older Pinkie appearing in airport. However, Twilight and Spike arrived elsewhere. They found themselves in a dark castle like manor. The halls were grand and the furniture high class, it was almost contrasting to the atmosphere.

"I'm getting déjà vu, Twi. Not the good kind either."

"I know Spik- Whoa!"

"What?"

"Y-You grew!"

"I did? Hey, I'm almost taller than you!"

"Wow, maybe this is because how much time has passed?"

"Who knows, but I'm not complaining, not anymore at least."

"Hm... This place looks huge, maybe we should split up?"

"Alright, I'll check these side rooms, you see what's at the end of the hallway?"

"Sounds like a plan. Don't wander too far off now."

"I'm a big boy now, I can watch out for myself!"

As they split up she began to notice some familiar items. Strange chalices, odd paintings, and at the end of the hallway was something she couldn't believe. All the remaining Elements of Harmony in a display case. She turned to call out for Spike but a hand covered her mouth and lifted her up only to smash her into the ground. Another hand squeezing her throat tightly cutting off her breathing. Still she punch, kicked, and scratched at her attacker until she was thrown into a wall. Breaking and sticking inside the wall, dazed and injured she barely heard the sound of fire before passing out. She woke up back in the dark ream with Princess Celesita calling her name.

"...ight! Twilight! Wake up!"

"Uhn... W-What happened?"

"You were attacked by something, before reappearing back here."

"A. F. T. E. R. S. H. E. B. E. G. G. E. D. Y. O. U. R. W. E. L. C. O. M. E."

"I came back? What about Spike?"

"I too wonder about him. Well?!"

"I. S. T. A. T. E. D. T. H. A. T. S. H. E. A. N. D. T. H. E. P. I. N. K. O. N. E. T. H. E. Y. W. E. R. E. C. O. N. N. E. C. T. E. D. I. S. A. I. D. N. O. T. H. I. N. G. A. B. O. U. T. T. H. E. D. R. A. G. O. N."

"What!? You mean Spike's still back there!? I have to go back, I can't leave him alone-"

"But you can't go back! You'll be destroyed, no matter what I do, there's something there stranger than what we're used to..."

"I. S. H. E. A. L. I. V. E. O. R. W. A. S. H. E. S. A. C. R. I. F. I. C. E. D. I. N. V. A. I. N?"

Twilight growled but was stopped by Princess Celestia.

"We've got to remain calm. If they're teasing us like this, then Spike is most likely still around. That's something I've come to understand about them. The game is on, now I'll make the first move..."

* * *

Pinkie wandered around the airport aimlessly in her new fashion. It was much more formal than she'd like and kept an eye out for anyone she would recognized. Then she saw him. Even after who knows how many years, she could still remember his face and voice, Joseph Joestar hugging a young woman tightly laughing. She ran over waving and yelling, looking like a madwoman.

"HEY! HEY JOJO!"

"Huh? Who the Hell is... **Oh My God!** Pinkamena Diane Pie, is that you!?"

"You've really let yourself go grandpa!"

"You're not looking so good yourself you geezer! It's been forty nine years, where the devil have you even been?"

"Helping friends, looks like I'm back to help out some more."

"I'm not sure you can help with this one, but you were always full of surprises. Oh, how could I forget, Holy this is my good friend."

The woman smiled and offered a hand but Pinkie went wide eyed upon a revelation.

"This is your daughter, isn't it! She looks just like Suzy Q, what a relief!"  
"O-Oh so you know Mama too?"

"Well she is my- H-Hey don't think I didn't catch that!

"Well, the more the merrier, here Daddy I'll get your bags."

"Holy, before we move on I just have to make sure, are you sure Jotaro said evil spirit?"

She stopped before breaking down into a sob into Joseph's arms.

"He won't leave the cell and no one can get him out! Please, he's still my little boy, you can do something about this, can't you!?"

"Hey, hey, I came prepared and unprepared with two great friends."

"Two?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

With a snap of his fingers a tall dark skinned man wearing robes and a large gold necklace with an ankh design and strange dreads approached them.

"Mr. Joestar, is it time?"

"Yep. Pinkie, Holy, this is Mohammed Avdol. We'll be taking care of Jotaro. Pinkie, if you'd do me a favor and keep Holy company?"

"I'unno I feel like I should go with you."

"Your Pinkie Sense telling you we're gonna die if you don't?"

"Nah, just be really sore."

"We can handle it then."

They both left with Pinkie lifting the bags with ease and Holy still sniffling.

"Hey, I've known JoJo for a long time, he hasn't failed at anything yet!"

"Oh, I know he's a great man with strange powers, but I'm so worried for my baby boy..."

"Well how about after we get these bags, we follow them anyways? I mean, he usually had my help for a lot of things anyways."

"He did?"

"Oh yeah, in fact it started a long time ago..."


	20. Thunder and Hail

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part III: ~ Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode I: The Hierophant and The Last Christmas!**_

Rainbow Dash was frightened and confused. There was a fiery bird headed creature floating above the shaman, oddly muscular and with fire for legs rather than feathers or pants. The fires it spewed out wrapped around the mysterious boy, known as Jotaro. Not burning him, or at least as badly as it should, it kept him held tight against the wall. Then the large ghost emerged from his body, seizing the chicken man by the throat tightly, even the hand print appeared on the man's throat. It had long black hair and the face was black above the eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin were darker than, and divided clearly from, the space around its nose and mouth. It wore a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which was shaped as a vertical ellipse. Its facial features are very similar to Jotaro's. A wavy line ran from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It had a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots

"Ough! Y-You can make it appear so clearly, but I am not finished. **Red Bind!** "

With another quick gesture the flames went from his wrist and ankles to wrapping his entire upper body, even his mouth, smothering him with the flames and slamming him closer to the bars.

"Even as your are strong with your so called evil spirit, if you are not careful it will vanish before I can allow you to use it. Want to leave the cell now, boy?"

"J-Just cause you've got the same power as me and ain't too bad, I'll warn you. Keep this up and you'll die."

The flames leaving Jotaro's legs, he was able to kick the nearby toilet, the water spraying over the flames and dousing them. The man was caught unaware and couldn't react in time as the blue man tore the bars apart, taking one and raising it high as if to stab down him. However, Jotaro coughed and dropped to a knee as the bar dropped from the grip of the blue man, having taking a blow to the gut. As did the man, who had been kicked by chin by the same force, sky blue metallic legs. Before either of them could recover, Jotaro grabbed by his collar, and the man by his necklace, both had their heads slammed together by Rainbow Dash.

"Quit ignoring me and tell me what the heck is happening already!"

" _Yare Yare,_ this girl is crazy."

"I didn't think I'd be meeting two adept Stand Users today. Mr. Joestar, I believe it was you who wanted to explain everything? I've done my part."

Joseph lowered his hat with a groan, yet chuckled as well, indeed all of them were outside of the cell.

"Alright, alright, we don't need a full blown fight. Jotaro, you're probably wondering how we knew about your evil spirit, right?"

"Yeah."

"And Young Miss, you're probably wondering what any of this has to do with your own fetch quest."

"It's more than that it's-"  
"The next thing you'll say is, _'It's not an errand, it's finding the most important items in Equestria!',_ right?"  
"-not an errand, it's finding the most important items in Equestria! W-How'd you...?"

"Those evil sprits aren't actually evil nor spirits. Think of them as manifestations of your innate abilities, a psychic image created from your fighting spirit and instincts, acting as guardians. Because of their nature we've labeled them as Stands! Now you're wondering how and why I came to you, knowing about it so well."

"If you know that you can keep talking, old man."

"Hmph! That's no way to talk to your grandfather. But, we'll deal with manners later. This doesn't just deal with you or me, but the entire Joestar family, and those closely tied to us. Miss, do you know someone by the name of Twilight Sparkle?"

"It's Rainbow Dash, and yeah! How do you know her?"  
"What kind of names are those-"

"She was key in the defeat of the Joestar Family's greatest rival! Fighting by the side of my grandfather Jonathan Joestar. Now, Rainbow Dash, do you recognize someone by the name of Pinkie Pie?"

"That's another friend of mine looking for the Elements..."

"She was my partner forty nine years ago in a grand battle during the second World War. I'm not afraid to say that without her, I wouldn't be here. I bring them both up for not only did they seek items under the same name, as stated before, they were key allies in the history of the Joestar family."

"What're you getting at old man, saying we were fated to meet?"

"Possibly."

Both Jotaro and Rainbow Dash glanced at each other before giving each other a face of slight disgust.

"Quit being so difficult and look at this photo."

He handed it over as they both took a look at it. It was an abandoned boat with an old barnacle crusted steel coffin laid open, even though it was small, the label had the name of the owner.

"Four years ago, that was fished up from the ocean, straight from a shipwrecked ruin. A ship that was destroyed by Dio and ended Jonathan in eighteen eighty nine."

"That's practically a century ago."

"Exactly! And notice how it's empty! No one but Avdol and I know what was inside, and have been following his tracks ever since!"

"His tracks? But you're talking about this thing like it's a person... Wait a minuet, old man you can't mean."

"I do. Dio has resurfaced, and it's up to us to take him out before he tries something sinister once more!"

"Old man, chill the fuck out. You do realize how stupid this all sounds?"

Avdol shook his head with a smirk.

"And yet our Stands apparently are part of the daily grind?"

" _Yare Yare,_ so what. You're gonna need more proof than just some pictures and your word to convince me."

"I figured as much, I can't blame you for thinking such, which is why I'll show my Stand!"

Avdol held out a polaroid camera as Joseph raised a hand, purple thorns snaking out in an instant as he brought his hand down on the camera, smashing it as a picture was produced. Both of the teens widened their eyes at the sight.

"From your expressions you both saw it, that is my Stand! It allows me to use Ideographs, visons of the distant places using film, granted I have to smash a camera every time to get a decent vison."

"So what'd you take a picture of Joseph?"

"Glad you asked Miss, this, is **Him**."

Handing over the other photo, the were admittedly taken aback. A man with a clearly powerful build with an inhuman structure. Gold flowing hair and diaphanous skin, yet his face was impossible to make out. He had a strange mark on his shoulder, a star, and above that on the neck was a scar all around the throat. There were also a pair of slender silky arms, the skin being a strange midnight blue color, draped over the man's shoulders. The background was unnaturally black and was hard to make out at all. However the oddest thing were the jewels adorned on his shoulders and the wrists of the slender arms. The remaining Elements of Harmony.

"That man is DIO! And below his neck, as you've seen, **IS THE BODY OF JONATHAN JOESTAR!** "

"What?! Th-Those are the Elements of Harmony! Missing a few but, how'd he get those!?"  
"Old man... You're telling me this guy stole a bunch of gems and great great granddad's body?

"That's right! That bastard stole his body to survive for an entire century! It's that through this act, somehow, he has a connection to the Joestar family! Haven't you noticed that mark on your own shoulder?"

"Once or twice, old man. Mom has one too."

"As do I. And I have come to note a strange girl, usually of a similar age, accompanies a Joestar within the most intense moments of their lives. Similar to that of a guardian angel. Seeking something called the Elements of Harmony."

"No offense, but I'm not here to look after this guy, not just because he's a jerk but he looks like he can take care of himself."

"None taken for me, but consider, DIO may have the aid of one of your own possible friends or enemies. The Joestar birthmark, the Elements, even the young girls that come to aid us. It's a cycle you two."

Jotaro sighed and tipped his hat over his head.

" _Yare Yare Daze_. Look old man, I don't get how all this would even work. I still can't believe all this crap, sorry."

Avdol shook his head as he dropped the camera.

"Indeed it is quite the tale. However, one could consider us psychics, or super powered. The nature of Stands are quite mysterious, and have been known to be inherited. I have had mine since birth, as have my father and sister before me. perhaps DIO awakening his through your ancestors body is the cause for this."

"What matters is that we find where he is! Whether you want to or not, you don't have to go, but we must locate him immediately! My ideographs can only find the image of him showing of the Joestar birthmark like a trophy with those arms. We'll stay here for a few days before moving on somewhere. Hope you don't mind."

" _Yare Yare_ , you make it sound like it's my job to deal with this. I don't care what you do, just quit bugging me."

Jotaro left without a second word, leaving an irate Joseph and Rainbow Dash behind.

"Quite the grandson you got there."

"I blame his father, it's one thing to take my daughter and live halfway across the world, but not even stay for his family? Hah... I know it may be much to ask, but please stick by his side for now?"

"I'll see what I can do. But, I'll need more help with whatever these Stand things are."

"Avdol can help with that!"

"Indeed I can. Come, we all have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

Unaware, in far off location within a dark manor, DIO hovered over the beaten barely conscious body of Spike. Glaring up at the man panting heavily.

 _"You. I, DIO, remember you. Dragon boy."_

"You were just a head, how'd you get a new body!?"

 _"A better question, why haven't I, DIO, killed you yet?"_

"!?"

 _"Because I, DIO, have an interest in you..."_

He stopped and rubbed the Joestar birthmark, the figure beside him in shadows comforted him.

"It happened again."

 _"That sensation. Just now, as if someone was watching me, spying on me."_

He held up a Golden Arrow and threw it into Spikes chest, piercing his heart, the figure taking it out in a flash as the wound began glowing. Her attention returning to DIO as Spike writhed in pain.

"You were right, his family, they are aware of you. Of us. I felt it too."

 _"It seems it is fate. To clash with them."_

"I'll do all I can for you. Together, we will rid you of your burden as you have done mine."

 _"I, DIO, have already made some arrangements. You don't need to worry, my friend. But, you may wish to step to the side."_

She did just that as his hair extended and flew back with strange fleshy buds sticking out with sharp ends peeling out from the end of his golden locks. One alone makes the target, into a monster's head, piercing the brain. As his hair receded and returned to normal, he turned and looked down at the large beast at his feet. Kneeling before him, shaking not in fear but in submissive anger

 _"What a strange ability. He's changed into something more feral. I, DIO, am surprised this was able to subdue him... Barely."_

"A dragon he still is. Those claws look rather unique. Perhaps, we should send him should the unlikely happen."

 _"As always, another plan behind my, DIO's, own plan, but a good one nonetheless..."_

With a simple wave of his hand the beast left them, breaking the door as well as the frame, and even surrounding wall as it did.

 _"From a boy to beast, he shall wait here, for now. But he did remind me, DIO, of that moment. I was weak. Yet it was clear as day that my brother he had given himself to me, his life was to be mine. Without JoJo's body, I, DIO, would not have made it."_

"And now that you have, the price for that has come. You're connected to them, through the Stand."

 _"It's clear then... We must end them, now!_ _"_

* * *

Rainbow Dash looked around cautiously as Avdol led her to a small clearing in a forest nearby a high school.

"And we're all the way out here because?"

"Because we do not yet know the power of your Stand. Even as we may not draw the attention of the local police, other Stand Users may become suspicious. Even now, you can bet your debut as a User is making it's way around the world. They will not know your name or face, but your existence is undoubtedly known."

"Wh-But that was only an hour ago!"

"Precisely. Stand Users are drawn to each other naturally, yet it is possible to live in peace, one must be careful as these are spirits created by very fiery will of our hearts that drive us to survive. We must be subtle and careful from here. Now then, summon your Stand."

"... How?"

"You did it before, no? Think and remember that feeling you had, even if it was malicious."

"So just will it? Got it!"

Thinking, she thought it would be rather difficult, until she noticed her chest began to feel light. Her vision becoming greater, sharper as she felt a surge of raw power seep from within and expel itself from her body, yet that energized feeling did not leave her. She turned upon seeing Avdol's raised brow and small smile and saw her own Stand. A sky blue humanoid being with a female figure, wild rainbow streaked hair flew in the careless wing, and large metallic wings that shimmered in the bright light of the Sun replaced the arms. The outside of the wings were also rainbow colored as was the inside, albeit a darker color. It was as if she was a machine, the body having ribbed designs on the legs and stomach with a strange magenta glow coming from in between the lines. No eyes, just a strange glowing visor in an angular narrow design, as well as no mouth but a strange fang like design from ear to ear. Ears pointed sharply and two barely visibly holes that represented nostrils. On her back was Rainbow Dash's cutie mark, or rather carved in gracefully. The chest had V indent with a line that trailed down the center of the torso and spit at the pelvis, going down the middle of the legs. Sharp kneecaps that looked capable of piercing through several substances and thin heels that may have stabbed through the ground had it not been floating. Lifting the head up high and proud as it wrapped itself with the wings, as if to fold them as they were arms.

"Whoa..."

"Quite. A Stands appearance is important to it's identity as well as the User. Give it a command, here. **[Magician Red]!** "

Avdol's Stand appeared before going into a defensive stance, protecting his User.

"One must be careful with their Stand. Send an attack to me. Do not hold back, if I am injured, then I shall face that consequence."

"Are you sure abou-"

"Would you rather I attack you?"

"..."

Shaking her head she pointed and thought a kick to the arm would be good. The Stand moved like lightning and struck like thunder. Avdol winced and chuckled as Magician Red pushed back the Stand easily. He rolled up his sleeve to show a bruise.

"How unexpected indeed. Were you still holding back? I cannot be sure, it is quite powerful for someone new to the Stand."

"Whoa that looks painful, maybe we should-"

"Please. It will take more than a mere kick to take me down. Now then, every Stand has a primary and secondary ability. Think, what could it be? Its design should be able to give you a hint or clue. You must remember this, should you find yourself against another Stand User soon, look for any weakness in both of your Stands to achieve victory."

Rainbow Dash gave her a close look, noting the strange slits down the middle of the chest and legs. She kept in mind of the visor and the lack of a mouth. Then she simply yelled at it.

"Well!? What's so special about you, huh!?"

"Hmhmhm. One may be careful, a Stand can turn against their User if one is too weak or deemed unworthy."

"Well I think she should help me here, we're stuck with each other, better make the best of it!"

It stared her down, almost challengingly. A few moments passed before the slits split apart, the Stand opening like a suit. She was swallowed up, fitting perfectly inside, and noticed even now as it closed in on her, she only had to think for movement. She came to the conclusion of having wings again and began to fly without a second thought. Upon lifting up and seeing like an eagle, she began to soar once more.

"No Way! NO WAY! HAHAHAHA! I **CAN** STILL FLY! WOOOOOOHOOO!"

Ecstatic, she began to test herself in the air, and found it as natural as she was a pony. In her mind everything was perfect and all was almost right with the world. Ignoring Avdol's now faint cries and the sudden change in the weather of cloudy skies, she noticed Jotaro from above and flew down, landing next to him in an attempt to scare him. He only responded with a glance to her as he kept walking.

"BOOM! I coulda just stomped ya flat!"

"And who's to say I wouldn't just hit you before you landed?"

"Me! What're you doing all the way out here?"

"Going to school. Weird weather though, looks like it's gonna sno-"

"Whoa, whoa, school? You look like you could be a gym teacher or something. Are you?"

"I'm only seventeen."

"... You're kidding right?"

"No. Oh... Fuck me."

"What's with you?"

"Them."

A small crowd of girls began hovering over to them. All happy and giddy to see Jotaro but then glared at Rainbow Dash. Shaking and shivering in the growing cold.

"Hi JoJo!~" "Hi JoJo!~" "Hi JoJo!~""Hi JoJo!~" "Hi JoJo!~" "Hi JoJo!~"  
"Who's that?"  
"No clue."  
"She's not wearing a uniform!"  
"Why's she so close to JoJo?"  
"Whoever she is, she can't be anything but trouble!"  
"What's with that dumb hair color too, so fake."

Rainbow Dash turned to retort but they didn't give her a chance.

"What was tha-"

"And she sounds tough!"  
"Not appealing at all."  
"Like a guy instead of a girl!"  
"I don't like her face."  
"That hair is screaming for some help."  
"She makes your hair look like art."

"Hey! Who do you think you are-"

"Agh! My hair is soooo much better you flat chested hussie!"  
"How dare you, you ugly hag!"  
"Flat chest!"  
"Ugly!"  
"Flat chest!"  
"Ugly!"  
"Flat Chest!"  
"Ugly!"

Rainbow Dash was about to grab both of them, however Jotaro pulled her back and near roared at the girls, clearly annoyed.

 **"Shut The Fuck Up! You're So Irritating!"**

Everyone reclined back for a moment. Then the girls began cheering and clamoring for JoJo's very acknowledgement. Sighing as he began to step down a steep flight of stone stairs as snow began to fall. Unaware of the figure in hidden in the bushes. His green clothes making an excellent camouflage. He lowered his eyes to the canvas in his hand, a painting of Jotaro in a strange style, almost cartoonish. With a simple brush stroke across a leg.

" _Yare Yare,_ and they wonder why I skip school. Why's it suddenly sno-"

Jotaro was interrupted by a sudden cut from his leg and a great gust of wind lifting him high into the air. From the angle he was in and the height, he was about to hit the solid stone ground head first. Something was stopping him from recovering, and Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her eyes. Jotaro suddenly injured and carried away by the snow itself. She acted as fast as she could and sent her Stand out to catch him. Flying below him using the wings to cushion the fall, Jotaro stood on his feet and stared at it, studying it rather than his wound. Rainbow Dash, as well as the schoolgirls, ran to his side. The figure in the bushes vanishing.

"So that's what hit me. No wonder it hurt so much."

"Jotaro, you okay? You're bleeding pretty badly!"

"What this? It's just a scratch."

"Now's not the time for being tough!"

"I'm not being tough it really doesn't hurt that much."

"Look at that closely and tell me that doesn't hurt, you DO see how deep that cut is, right?"

"... Eh, not really. It's not like my leg will fall off from this."

She face palmed at his stoic emotion. Just looking at his wound made her wince slightly, she began to think to herself as she looked around.

 _'Alright. Avdol said word gets around quick. I didn't cause that, and he didn't just fall for no reason. Something is going on here... But what?'_

One of the girls had given Jotaro a bandage, to which he just stared at before attempting to eat it. Rainbow Dash snatched it out of his hands and applied it to the wound with a huff.

"You're hopeless! Haven't you ever used a bandage before?!"

"That's what it's called?"

"Wha- Yo- What kind of world do you live in?"

"I'unno. Different from yours apparently. I mean you got a horse as a princess or something."

"That's Princess Celesti- Ugh! Just go to school already, and don't get into anymore trouble!"

"You're not my mom."

They went their separate ways, an unknowing pair of eyes set on each of them. Rainbow Dash began to shiver slightly at the cold and notice something frightening. The town began to frost over, people began to stop moving as ice encased them, herself included. On instinct she summoned her Stand and fell back into the armor, to her surprise, keeping her from freezing over. She looked around after taking flight into the air. It was a chilling sight to see as snow and ice began to layer the whole area. Looking back at where she came from, it had yet to reach the high school Jotaro was at. She decided to fly in deeper, seeing that the snow didn't affect her anymore, and find the source of the odd storm. Only a few miles in did she see someone still moving in the storm. It wasn't just that fact that bothered her, but his clothes as well, a boy around a teen age with a below average build, it was amazing he didn't just fly in the winds. No shirt, but strange ivory straps that made a snowflake on his chest and shoulders. Strange candy cane colored pants with green elf shoes with golden bells at the tip. Bright brown hair and pale skin and pale blue eyes to go with the frozen expression on his face. He was eyeing a few people who were incased in ice. Landing, she approached him ready for a fight. The people he were observing were young girls.

"No... Not right at all. Too dull. Legs, too thin, eyes, nothing standing out, too light on the skin and hair."

"Hey! Are you the one causing this?!"

"... Those lips aren't anywhere near interesting. Too skinny as well."

"What're you ignoring me? I'm talking to you!"

"... I could hear your voice. You sound like an angel... Wait you can't talk but then, who is?"

"Me! What are you stupid?!"

He turned around quickly as Rainbow Dash found it suddenly harder to breathe. Her visor began to ice slowly as the boy glared at her.

"A Stand User... But, I wonder, with a voice like that."

"What's the matter with you? These po-people better be alright!"

"Hmph. Where's the User? This must be one of the Automated ones."

"I'm right here! It's too cold outside-"

She was pushed back by the wind, yet with the flaps of her wings she was able to keep herself from hitting a car across the street. Then the wind yanked her from behind, as if the storm itself was throwing her around. Kicking aimlessly and wildly as the boy shook his head.

"I like the sound of your voice, and your figure, if it's anything like your Stand I'll probably spare you. The name is Jack Snow, and this is my Stand, **[Last Christmas]** , and his ability **Winter Wonderland**."

"You think I care about your preference? What are you even on about!?"

Another gust threw her to the ground. Hitting the ground head first before being slammed into a care encased in a thin block of ice. Recovering she vaulted to the boy a with a kick. However she found herself not even making it to him and flung high into the air. Wings stiffening from the ice slowly enveloping her, forcing her to land on feet. Even then she couldn't move her legs. He approached her with his hands behind his back, the girl from before fallen in between them from all the strong wind. He stepped and almost crushed her head without a second thought. They were face to face, inches apart.

"... I can see your eyes past that unsightly shield. Just the color I wanted."

"Be careful, idiot! You could've hurt her! Do you even care what's happening around you?"

"A bit loud, but I like that. If you show me your face, I'll stop the **Winter Wonderland**."

"What is the fixation on me for? Quit ignoring what I'm saying too!"

"You can't do anything as you are. You're frozen solid."

He reached up to caress her cheek but a hand stopped him. Avdol's hand. Squeezing hard enough for a few pops to escape as Snow yelped, lowering slowly in pain. Avdol held up his free hand up in a thumb motion and began to mimic a lighter with it as Rainbow Dash smiled upon seeing him.

"Avdol! How're you not frozen, it can't be your fire is that hot, is it?!"

"Tch. Tch. Didn't you know? The only way to beat the cold, is to burn it. Rainbow Dash, you must be careful when dealing with a Stand User, I have told you this before."

Snow snarled and threw a punch, only to be caught by Magician Red. Fire wrapping around his body and throwing him into the ground, rolling away with a broken arm and bloody lip. Magician Red's flames hovered around Rainbow Dash, melting the ice easily around her, allowing her to breathe and move once more. He turned to the boy with a lethal glare.

"Hell awaits you, boy. This lack of heart in the human body is dangerous. And you are not being controlled by Him. You're doing this of your own accord. I'll send you to Hell. Do you hear me!? **Hell 2 U!** "

"You underestimate me!?"

"No. I've studied you. The air is still around you, it is nowhere as cold as you could make it. Because even you are susceptible to the climate of your own power."

"!"

"The weather was already partly cloudy. You cannot manipulate the weather too greatly, but with what you can work with is quite powerful, very unexpected. If it weren't for my **[** **Magician's Red]** , we would be in great trouble."

"Is all you do talk, you leather skinned baboon!?"

"According to my friend and what I have seen, you are a hypocrite. In truth you make a point of me wasting my breath, if I wasn't teaching her a lesson. See, Rainbow Dash, how easy victory can come and go. And you foolish child, haven't you noticed already? Your Stand ability is worthless against me. I can talk all I want. Your body is too weak to stand up to mine. All you can do is make it colder, as I can make it hotter."

Snow crawled back slowly before smirking. The statue of the girl from before flew to his side, using her as a shield.

"That's all nice you figured out my Stand. But it does more than just bring in an ice age!"

"Rainbow Dash I suggest you come close or fly fast."

Nodding, she jumped back far enough to see shards of ice surround them. Barely escaping one scraping her thigh she flew dodging several that shot at her from near every direction. She broke through windows in buildings, yet the attack pursued her, forcing her to go back outside. As she came around the corner the block she was greeted by a horrifying sight. Avdol shook his head and held up a hand with his Stand. All the attacks on him stopped soon as the ice evaporated rather then melt.

"Foolish child. What do you hope to accomplish?"

"I just want the perfect girlfriend, and I'll do anything to find her. I've never killed anyone who didn't deserve it on my love quest anyways."

"The snowstorms that have been killing hundreds during the festive times of the year. Jack Snow, your sins have come back to reap what you have sowed!"

"That's what you think! Look to your right!"

Avdol did so and was shocked at what he saw. A large gangly looking creature made of ice swiping at Rainbow Dash barely above her speed. It had sharp antlers coming out of a strange moose shaped skull, broad shoulders and arms with a thin torso. Swiping away with it's claws, it caught her as the Stand vanish, clasping and squeezing her with both hands with a loud scream coming from Rainbow Dash. Far out of his own range he turned back to Snow, who had already taken his open opportunity. A sharp ice dagger stabbed deep into the shaman's side. Twisting it with a sick smile. He didn't notice that he had failed to pierce the skin, merely bruise it.

"What I want is simple and just! I don't care what DIO wants, as long as he can get me my dream girlfriend! Even now I bet my partner Kakyoin will be here soo-"

He couldn't finish as Magician's Red lifted him by the throat. Rage in both eyes of the Stand and his User. Rainbow Dash was completely cornered and stuck. Her Stand leaving her causing the arms, legs, even ribs being crushed, as well as the horrible cold. The ice had already made it to her clothes an were spreading throughout the body. However, she wasn't ready to give up. Staring down the holes of where the eyes would be she shouted passed her near collapsed lungs.

"I-I won't give up! YOU HEAR ME!?"

A low chuckle came from the ice structure before the clouds above them blackened, rumbling as her Stand began circle it with a single wing inside. Not a moment too soon with a single kick, a large lightning bolt struck down, tearing apart the giant Stands shoulder to the ground. The damage reflecting on Snow as his shoulder and arm dangled off his body. Avdol was amazed at the power of the thunder but could not waste a moment. He knew Rainbow Dash wasn't aware of her actions, and most likely acted of desperation. She had saved many lives by taking the one who had endangered them all. Avdol easily burned the body, but took notice in the lack of ashes that should have remained, before making his way over to Rainbow Dash, barely conscious as she laid on the street. He lifted her up in a bridal style and sighed as the ice and snow began to evaporate away. Many people dazed and confused.

"You truly are something unexpected. It looks like his Stand has been defeated and the effects are wearing off. No one will recognize what truly happened here."

"Ngh.. Wh-Where'd he go?"

"He's left us. I made sure he wouldn't come back, by putting the fear of Mohammed Avdol in his heart! But he may return."

"R-Really? I didn't think, he'd be so easy to scare. But I guess he couldn't take the heat."

"Exactly. You helped out greatly with that bolt of lightning. Your Stand has an amazing range with strong physical attacks. That is quite rare."

She chuckled and thumbed to herself with a big grin.

"I am the best, thank you."

"If you are the best, then I must be Allah himself. Humility, Rainbow Dash, you have much to learn."

"I just, wonder why he didn't use that weird cutting power..."

"Cutting power?"

"Yeah! Earlier today, Jotaro was attacked by something that cut his leg!"

"That may have been his partner. However, I am afraid I-"

"No time for that, he needs our help, now!"

Avdol was surprised at her resolution, ignoring the obviously painful wounds on her body, donning her Stand to fly back to the high school. She heard a loud bang and found one of the windows had smoke coming from it. Large enough for her to fly through, she landed inside, finding herself in the nurses office and in between Jotaro and a red headed man in a green school uniform. Jotaro was embedded into the medical closet and the wall behind it, coughing up blood. The man was above-average height and fit to a slender build. He had medium-length hair, characterized by a large twisting noodle hanging before his face. He wore cherry shaped earrings, each was a long fine arch, tipped by small spheres. He held out a puppet on strings as a pool of green tentacles vibrated softly at his feet. They began coiling together and made the upper half of a strange humanoid figure. The textures of it were like a cantaloupe or a watermelon. It had strange robotic features on the body of a beige hue. The man raised a brow before shaking his head.

"Who's this? A friend of yours, Kujo? No matter, she won't be a match for me.

At that moment, Jack had walked out behind the curtains of an infirmary bed, a small bruise on his shoulder. He too held something out. A small white cloud with grotesque green and red fangs, solid pale blue eyes with green antlers, and candy cane colored horn at the top.

"She's tougher than I thought, and had some help. But that monkey fortune teller won't make it this time. We'll take them both out."

"Oh? She looks your type."

"I'm taking her out to dinner, we're killing that worthless muscle mass."

Rainbow Dash grinded her teeth at them before noticing the wounded nurse. Now she really was done with them. Before she could make the first move she was pulled back by Jotaro.

"Hey, back me up here, I've got a plane."

"Wh- But you can barely stand! And that guy can freeze stuff."

"Then help me take care of these guys quick. Kakyoin's Stand, the green one, it's got this weird emo ability. But, follow my lead and I know we can win."

Kakyoin laughed as he began moving the puppet, his Stand following the movements perfectly, as the room began to frost over once more.

"Standing up after all that? That nurse would have been fine had you not tried to survive. Had both of you just died, or given up, no one would have to suffer."

"Shut up."

"A simple answer from a simpleton. With this last attack from my **[Hierophant Green]** , I'll blow you both away."

The Stand began to glow and quiver, holding the hands out facing each other, a green slime pouring out of the wrist and palms. Jotaro summoned his own Stand to shield him and Rainbow Dash.

"Get back! That's his Stands insanely emo-"

"It Is Not Emo!"

"Dude that thing bleeds from it's fucking wrist, that is hard emo!"

"Rrgh! **Emerald Splash!** "

The slime from splashed against each other as sharp emerald shards flew from the liquid, the cold air freezing Jotaro's legs and arms. The shards pierced Jotaro's Stand, but it smiled as swung it arms, breaking the ice as well as tossing the shards off.

" _Yare Yare._ You're both open, we'll now judge you!"

His Stand grabbed both Hierophant Green by the throat and Last Christmas by it's head, snatching it out of Snow's grip as hand imprint appeared over his face, kneeling and groaning in pain. Jotaro didn't stop there as the grip on both of his targets tightened greatly, shaking them violently as his Stand let out a cry.

 _ **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORRRRA! ! !"**_

Slamming the two together before throwing them in the air, where Rainbow Dash leapt up and unleashed a flurry of kicks, lightning coursing through them both as the heels pierced them, launching them into the ceiling with one final sweep. Kakyoin fell over as the wounds appeared on his body as Snow leapt out of the window. Any cold and frost leaving the area without a trace. Jotaro shook his head and lifted Kakyoin while looking around as Rainbow Dash looked the nurse over.

" _Yare Yare_ , I'm glad we're not weak, but it seems you and I did a bit damage to the whole building."

"What about the nurse?"

"She looks fine. The school faculty will get her to the hospital, but we've gotta get outta here. Last thing I need is for us to share a cell again."

"And what're you doing with him?"

"Old man may have some questions for him. I wanted to get them both though, DIO sent them according to what he told me before you got here."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't. But if people are being sent to kill me and you, then I can't ignore that."

"Neither can I. Hey I can fl-"

"I don't think flying is a good idea anymore. We'd be an easy target with you carrying us. Maybe it's best we stick to the ground, that and we're not far from home anyways."

Sucking her teeth, she helped him carry Kakyoin to the Joestar estate.

* * *

Princess Celestia sighed a breath of relief as Twilight glared at the board, then the shadowed figure. She couldn't see it but she felt they were sneering at her.

"JoJo's body-"

"S. T. O. L. E. N."

"By that monster. Then that man from before with Princess Luna!"

"Was Dio... Things could not be possibly worse. These, Stands, they're rather powerful. Destructive even."

"L. I. K. E. Y. O. U. W. O. U. L. D. N. O. T. B. E. L. I. E. V. E."

They waved a hand as two pieces on their side moved forward. The screen changing from the two carrying the unconscious boy to being on a flaming plane ready to crash into the ocean.


	21. Stardust Coachriders

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode II: Debut of The Star Crossed Duo, The Adventure Begins Now!**_

Rainbow Dash and Jotaro carried Kakyoin through the estate. To her surprise he had given her his coat to warm up with before they left the school. She looked behind them as she noticed the small but noticeable blood trail with a frown.

"We, uh, really did a number on him... Are you sure he'll be alright?"

"Well he'll need a few days to take it easy, I'm not sure if you went easy on him or not, but these wounds aren't too bad."

"How would you know? You don't even know how a bandage works!"

"Maybe, but I do know what a broken body looks like."

"And how would you know that?"

"I've broken a few. How else? Mom'll clean that up anyways."

Rainbow Dash looked around the estate and saw one room with an open door, a woman holding a picture of Jotaro closely as she spoke seemingly to herself.

"Even now, I can feel my own heart resonate with my sweet angel, he's thinking about me right now!"

Jotaro sighed and shook his head.

"You're imagining things."

The woman jumped and turned to him in surprise.

"J-JoJo! Shouldn't you be at school? And who are they, you didn't do that to that poor boy, did you?"

"None of your business. Where's the old man at? We need to ask him something."

"He should be in the tea room with Mr. Avdol and Auntie Pie, but don't you have school?"

"Nope. Hey, you feeling alright? You look sorta tired."

Rainbow Dash gave the woman a close look, however she seemed quite fine, lively even. The woman beamed at him and threw up a peace sign.

"Yes! I'm fine, thank you!"

"Heh."

Rainbow Dash saw the small smile on his face and would have made a comment about it, had she not found herself plucked from the ground and into a pair of arms with an all too familiar giggle.

"I FOUND YOU~!"

"Gah- Who the heck!?"

"Whaddya mean 'Who the heck' it's me!"

Rainbow Dash was held out and above ground with a pout as she stared at the pink and silver haired lady who beamed a bright smile at her.

"I don't think I... Wait a minuet! You're-"

"The next thing you'll say is, _'Pinkie Pie?! Why're you so old?!'_ , right?"

"Pinkie Pie?! Why're you so old?!"

"Never mind all that! You look beat, I think I can fix that!"

Jotaro shook his head as he continued on into the tea room. He placed Kakyoin down on the ground as Joseph and Avdol listened to his story. Joseph shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid we won't get much from him. As he is, he's loyal to DIO for life. Not like he has many years to live anyways."

Jotaro looked at Kakyoin, wondering to himself if he and Rainbow Dash went too far. Joseph even in his old age noticed this and sighed.

"It's not your fault. You see, this boy is under the influence. Not of drugs or some strange spell, but from this!"

He lifted Kakyoin's hair up to reveal a strange fleshy bud beating right at the hairline. A tendril shot out from it and lashed out at Joseph's hand, cut in half by a Hamon charged chop, and forcing it to recede back.

"This flesh bud is of DIO's vampiric body! It's a parasitic piece of Him that has entered this young man's brain. It's manipulating him, controlling his very mind with DIO's greatest skill. His inhuman charm! That same charm that tyrannical dictators use to have their soldiers die for them! That same charm that a guru has over his followers! His Charisma! Before this bud, this young man was charmed and lured in by DIO, it was out of his control."

"Then have him get an operation."

At that moment Jotaro felt a hand on his shoulder, belonging to Pinkie Pie, wagging a finger at him while she shook her head. Rainbow Dash looking down at Kakyoin, specifically the strange flesh bud.

"Sorry to say new JoJo, but the brain is a sensitive thing. This dio guy is a vampire, so that thing is still alive and moving. Any surgery we have here would ruin that noggin of his."

Joseph scowled at her.

"Oi! Don't new JoJo him! I'm still around after all!"

"Yeah but you look like you're aching from a back breaking."

"Pinkie you have crows feet on three different spots on your face, and speaking of spots you got a couple right there on your cheek, you can't talk!"

They got into a heated argument, Avdol shaking his head and looking to Jotaro and Rainbow Dash.

"While those two duke it out, I have some information to give to you. Something to better understand this menace. You see, four months ago, I met DIO in my home in Egypt."

He looked off to the side, he could remember it all so clearly.

"I work as a fortuneteller in a bazaar named Khan Kalili. There was something wrong with the area as of late. It was a full moon, for more than forty eight hours, two days passed with night and the moon unchanging. I had been closing up shop, making my way home, until I had met Him. A cold icy look that pierces the soul, diaphanous skin and gold hair, an unlikely combination for these parts at that time. Even for tourists. He was leaning on the door to the first floor blocking my way. He spoke to me with a softness unhuman. It was as if He was someone I had longed to meet in my life. A certain kindness to His voice that soothed my soul, and that is what terrified me. Mr. Joestar had told me about Him before our encounter. Had he not, I would be right where that boy is right now. In service to Him. Instead, I managed to escape using a nearby window, throwing my body past the wooden barrier meant to stop pests and trash from coming in. I ran but something was on my tail. I didn't dare look back, I used **[Magician's Red]** to blow a short burst of flames behind me, then sending it a different way as far as I could. Fate had been on my side that night, I knew that area and the alleys like the back of my hand and escaped. It is unfortunate that this Kakyoin did not. His fate has been sealed, within a few years, his brain shall be consumed and he will die."

"Die? Hold on there."

Jotaro leaned down and over Kakyoin. His Stand hovering over him and grabbing the bud.

"This guy isn't going to die. I'll put this thing out."

A single tentacle shot out and flashed to his hand, yet Rainbow Dash's Stand caught it with a stomp. Volts coursing from the heel and into bud, stunning it as it went limp for a moment, as if it had suddenly stopped beating entirely.

"You're so reckless! And didn't you hear what they said? He could die from this!"

"Then don't bother me and keep it calm like that."

Then two more shot out, surprising them both, one entering his hand and the other snaking up through her thigh. While Jotaro's face hadn't changed as he focused pulling the bud out, Rainbow Dash was deeply disturbed, yet she kept herself still as a statue in fear her movements could ruin the operation. Kakyoin's eyes flew open wide as he stared up at them both.

"What are you..."

"Don't talk."  
"We're trying to save your life here."

"But, why?"

They didn't answer as the tentacles reached near their brains with both of their eyes widened and dilated as he suddenly saw flashes of a house fire, and from the perspective of a falling man, being pierced in the stomach by a statue howling his nickname. Rainbow Dash saw the second half, from her view, the man was holding someone who looked remarkably similar to Jotaro. She heard the man who's eyes she saw through speak with a venomous tone.

 _"You intended to kill us both!? THEN I,_ ** _DIO, SHALL GRANT YOUR WI-"_**

Was the last thing she heard before Jotaro's Stand successfully pulled out the flesh bud. Pulling the tentacles out of them both and throwing it over to Pinkie Pie and Joseph. Both of the elders striking it with Hamon, causing it to evaporate entirely. Pinkie giggled and lightly punched Joseph's arm.

"Would you look at them?"

"Hmph, not exactly up to snuff, but they're on their way."

Kakyoin sat up as Jotaro began to walk away.

"Wait. Why did you do that? Both of you?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"You weren't in your right mind, it's not like you deserve to croak for not being in control of yourself."

Jotaro didn't turn to glance at him, merely tipped his hat over his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, what she said I guess."

"Come up with a real answer, it's not that hard!"

She groaned as Kakyoin looked down, unsure of what to do, what was left for him. Holy had seen the entire scene play out and smiled to herself at her son. She always saw past his rough exterior. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash began to catch up in one of the guestrooms, Pinkie using her Hamon to heal the bruises and fractured bones on Rainbow Dash's body.

"Where'd you learn to this weird magic stuff? How long have you been stuck here?"

"I'll tell you later! For now we've got to work together to get those Elements back."

"But we don't even know where to start looking. All we have is some shady picture."

"Well then we'll have to get something more than a photo, right?"

"What do you mean, Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie Pie smiled and flicked her wrist as a strange light surrounded her entire forearm. Then, colorful vines lashed out, decorated with what looked like candy growing from them as they hung from short thorns like flowers on a branch. The vines themselves seemed to be made of licorice, and coiled to make frame as a strange screen phased in, mimicking a TV with no signal. Rainbow Dash gave Pinkie Pie a skeptical look, she couldn't help but wonder if it were edible or not.

"Whoa, what did you even do?"

"I opened up a hole in the wall. I guess this is what my own weird ghost thingie does! Show us the Elements of Harmony!"

The screen began to flicker before showing the Elements being shipped away, sent in different locations, all but Rainbow Dash's. That one alone had been missing.

"Where's mine? You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Well this is the second time I'm using it, but I think I can spy on people better than old JoJo! We're about to find out, show me dio too!"

The image showed them both sitting there. Then the view left the estate for the town, then airport, past the sea into a large city and into the sands of a vast desert. Soon it sped to a town and stopped at a strange structure. It ventured on inside, past strange stairways, eventually reaching a room where all but one of the Elements of Harmony in the hand of a Shadowed Figure. They looked back with a single blood red eye staring directly at them.

 _"How interesting... So you can see where and how to get here. It's too late anyways. I, DIO, will end you here."_

Pinkie Pie giggled and waved Him off as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, I doubt he can actually reac-"

She stopped as His hand slowly reached out to them. She closed it immediately by retracting the vines as a large fist dented the air, only visible through the outlining of the glowing aura that vanished soon. Pinkie shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Okay so, he's scarier than I thought."

"Scary? Psh. We've faced much worse than some creep in shadows!"

"Heh, I knew I could count on you, these guys get worked up over every little thing. And I thought I had to worry about you adjusting to these parts, look at you, shaking with excitement eh?"

"Y-You know it! Can't wait to get out there and get those Elements back."

Pinkie Pie snickered and elbowed Rainbow Dash lightly as she left leaving a frightened Rainbow Dash t shake in her lie. She didn't lie to Pinkie or herself about facing worst, but she was scared for some reason, like she was still being watched by that man. It felt as if sharp icicles rubbed against her spine before being stabbed into her and brushing the heart. She shook her head and left looking for the kitchen. She was hungry after all that had happened, it didn't help that estate looked similar, but she eventually found it. With Avdol on the ground, holding up a passed out Holy. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as she ran to their side.

"What happened to her?"

"No, look, on her shoulder!"

She looked and saw a shimmering ethereal thistle. He turned Holy on her back, yet stopped there, looking to Rainbow Dash.

"I-I feel it is not my place to do this, but I need to see her bare back, I fear she may have fallen under the influence."

"Wait, are you serious. Ugh! Fine, I'll do it!"

Rainbow Dash tore Holy's shirt as both came to witness the beautiful thorny vines coming from her back. Avdol gasped at the sight of them.

"I-I didn't want to believe it... Mrs. Kujo, she's developed a Stand! We can see through them, and my hand goes right through them as well!"

"B-But it's like the Old Man's and Pinkie Pie's! What's with the heavy fever?"

"The nature of the Stand has always been a mystery, but it's clear they are meant for fighting. I've told you before it's not uncommon for them to go out of control. Mrs. Kujo is a pure-hearted woman, her body and mind, it's not conditioned for any form of battle. In fact she's used to the very opposite lifestyle! Her Stand can't handle this, it's attacking her due to her own nature!"

"But why? How and why could this happen?!"

"It's Him. DIO. Remember, Mr. Joestar, JoJo, both of their Stands awakened due to DIO's own awakening through the body of their ancestor... In truth, it was only a matter of time before Mrs. Kujo awakened hers. At this rate, she'll die!"

Both of them looked down at Holy for a moment before shadows loomed over them. Joseph, Pinkie Pie, and Jotaro all looked down at Holy in worry. Jotaro's cap was lowered over his eyes as Joseph looked at his daughter, his sweet princess, and grabbed Jotaro by his stiff collared jacket. It looked like he slammed him into a wall, in truth, he was trying to keep himself from falling to his knees in grief as he roared in agony. His voice trembling as he lowered himself.

"This is exactly what I **didn't** want. She's too weak! I-I never wanted this life for either of you! She was never supposed to get involved in all of this!"

Jotaro snatched Joseph's hand, his prosthetic hand, and squeezed tight enough to force him to let go. He lifted his head to show the fire in his eyes. His pupils like a black flame dancing wildly.

"Tell me how to cure her, Old Man. I don't care what it is, if either of you know, tell me now."

Jotaro let go of Joseph who lowered himself to take Holy into his own arms, glancing at Avdol, both of them nodding.

"We've come to a conclusion... If it was through our ancestor's body, the link to us to Him, then the destruction of that very link may save us all from DIO."

"In truth it is only speculation, but we have taken this into consideration for quite sometime."

"The problem is we don't know where He is!"

Pinkie Pie spoke up as she took a step forward, and held up her hand as the vines snaked out, wiggling idly in the air.

"Me and Rainbow Dash saw him. I think my Stand thing can make openings to far away places, it can even show me people just like yours, JoJo."

"Unfortunately he's in an intensely dark environment. Clearly meant to be away from the Sun, we both know this, it's like in Switzerland all over again."

"Well, I could use mine in the sunlight, I can't open it any larger than this though."

Joseph lifted Holy up as he and Jotaro stepped out of the room.

"We'll be waiting for you all, perhaps, we can end this here and now."

It didn't take long for everyone to meet in the courtyard. Pinkie Pie summoning her licorice vines once more, coiling together to make frame for the screen, the white noise crackling in the air.

"Show us dio!"

With that, the images from before flashed, as if a determined trail set for the course. However as they entered the mansion like building, they were greeted by the eyes of their enemy. The iris' opening up as the pupils brightened. Joseph pulled everyone back on instinct.

"PINKIE, CLOSE THAT NOW!"

She did just that, yet the pressurized liquid still made it through, bee lining for Joseph's head. Rainbow Dash's Stand was just fast enough to trip him, the attack barely missed him, and flew outside of the house. It passed through a drivers head, killing him instantly as he caused a small pile up right outside of the estate. Even though they did not see it, everyone heard the destruction on the streets. Jotaro was the first to wake up from the shock.

"What the hell was that?"

"It's the vampire's greatest attack. That move is what allowed DIO to possess grandfather's body, and nearly took my life before as well. This would be the second time actually."

Pinkie Pie's head lowered as she watched the vines recede back into her arm. She perked up rubbing her head with a chuckle.

"A-At least we know where he is! Right?"

Avdol shook his head with a small frown.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say, that could be anywhere within the Middle Eastern region."

Joseph groaned as he looked at the photo of DIO pulled from his pocket. The only non-lethal lead they had.

"Even with my Ideographs, He keeps himself in a dark environment, even then some other form of interference is keeping me from seeing His face!

Jotaro took the photo as his Stand shot out of him, inspecting the photo closely.

"You won't have to, Old Man. He's found something in the dark, what a sight he's got, guess my Stand does it all."

He glanced over to Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes at him. Jotaro took out a pocketbook with a pen, giving the pen to his Stand, it sketched a strange fly perfectly. Everyone was taken aback, the accuracy of the sketch was photorealistic. Avdol was the first to exclaim.

"He saw a fly through all that?! W-Wait, I've seen this fly before. It's a common pest known to be near the Nile, I had custom made windows just to catch them. Ha! DIO is in Egypt of course! Mr. Joestar! We must depart at once, any business we have here must be finished or be put on hold immediately!"

"I hear you Avdol, this is great news. Hey, you up for another round of vampire hunting, Pinkie?"

She scoffed and waved Joseph off with a wide smirk.

"Like you had to ask? You'd be so lost without someone holding your hand through all this!"

"Technically you took mine in a Kars accident."

"Hehehe~! He'd be so mad if he heard you."

Jotaro sighed and pulled his cap up to show his eyes, calmed down and back to normal as Rainbow Dash blurted out with a proud smile.

"Hey, don't forget me."

"Or Me! That guy was a scumbag to begin with getting us all into this for no reason, but doing that, now he's a real jerk!"

Kakyoin made himself known with a polite yet loud cough. Hiding the pain in his aching body.

"So then it's decided, we're headed to Egypt? When do we leave."

Jotaro eyed him, looking for a tell on him, to see if his assumption was correct. Was Kakyoin giving his services to them?

"You want to help, you, why?"

"... I don't know myself I'm afraid. I do know that I can confirm, DIO is in Egypt, I received the flesh bud three months ago while traveling with my family at the Nile. In truth, I haven't felt this calm in such a long time, to have my own thoughts. And, to talk with someone like Mrs. Kujo. Really, I guess this is just me indebted to you two."

"Psh. It was me who pulled it out."  
"Hey!"

"Heh. It was only a small interaction, but to save you both and Mrs. Kujo from DIO's terror I, Noriaki Kakyoin will do all I can to aid you."

Avdol perked up, groaning and mumbling at himself as he pulled out a deck of cards, holding it out to Jotaro and Rainbow Dash.

"I cannot believe I almost forgotten. A Stand name for the two of you. As fate would have it, I am a fortuneteller by trade, and as this would be a quest of destiny it would only be best to have your Stands be named after the Tarot. Please, without looking, take a card."

Before either of them could take a card, a great gust of wind blew the first few off the deck, both snatching the same card at the same time. Rainbow Dash yanked it away and stuck a tongue out at Jotaro as Avdol sighed.

"Sorry bud, this one is-"

"Actually, Rainbow Dash, you both took the same card at the same time. Such an oddity cannot be coincidence, and thus you shall share the same card."

"Oh c'mon!"

"Hmph. Well then, read out the card you have."

"The Star?"

"It seems you two are star-crossed indeed. Excuse me, Mr. Joestar and Ms. Pie are both horrible influences. JoJo, your Stand is still a mystery. With great strength, accuracy and speed, I believe you have merely begun your growth as a person. The restraint you show despite his apparent violent demeanor is astounding. Truly, without a heart of nobility, your Stand could possibly have ran amuck. However I must give it credit as well, it is clearly intelligent already, adapting to situations on the spot and a great sense of self preservation shows a strange loyalty. Henceforth, I shall name your Stand, **[Star Platinum]**!"

Jotaro simply nodded in response, summoning Star Platinum, inwardly he admitted to how fitting the name seemed. Then, Avdol looked to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash. Your Stand is as graceful as your are strong headed and determined. While I cannot speak for it's durability, it's speed perhaps unmatched and the strength may rival even **[Star Platinum]**. What amazes me most is your abilities already to be revealed. To use itself as armor and protect you despite having an amazing range and to manipulate the weather! Find the weakness and strength to these abilities. It acts like an angelic guardian as such loyalty is rarely seen. Like **[Star Platinum]** it acted on it's own accord to save you. Therefore, I name your Stand, **[Star Seraphim]**!"

"Seraphim?"

"An angelic being of the highest order, according to it's respected beliefs. While the name may not mean much, seeing it in action was quite the revelation."

She grinned and summoned Star Seraphim. Her growing confidence expressing itself in the Stand's movements as it posed in a grandiose manner.

"Yeah, I knew mine was awesome! Wait, what about Pinkie Pie and the Old Man?"

"She already named hers, she insisted on it."  
"I named mine **[** **Candy Shop]**!"  
"And Mr. Joestar's **[Hermit Purple]** does not require an explanation."  
"I explained it myself pretty well."  
"All that remains is to assure that Mrs. Kujo is under constant watch so that we may be notified of any abnormal changes."

It took only a day, but an entire day nonetheless for the Speedwagon Foundation's advanced medical specialists team to arrive at the Kujo estate. Avdol and Kakyoin waited at the entrance of the state, the shaman stared up to the sky.

"It's only the back, but soon, the Stand will envelop her body, constricting and mummifying her as if she was an enemy. She will be struck with a mighty fever, then several illnesses, before falling into a coma... And then, dying. In truth, this is what one could consider an initiation to the Stand. To see if ones body and mind is conditioned to undertake the trials of wielding on, but Mrs. Kujo would fail this even if it were a natural occurrence. We only have fifty days. There is nothing those doctors, nor I, or anyone on this planet and beyond could do. This is a trial we all must endure."

"... I never knew it was this dangerous to have a Stand. My **[Hierophant]** has never attacked me, in fact this is near unheard of for me..."

"You and I have had ours since birth. To attain a Stand in such an unorthodox manner may have horrible effects within the Joestar family. Perhaps it is true after all."

"What's that?"

"The Joestar Family is one of a great many tragedies. I can only hope this will be one of the last few. If our theory is correct, and this is all due to a link to DIO's body, she will be the very first person to escape the Stand Illness."

"A family of tragedies... I wonder how this is all affecting them."

Inside the estate within Holy's room, Joseph put a hand over her head as she laid in bed, a surprised expression on her face. Jotaro leaned against the door frame as he eyed the small branches poking out from her new shirt.

"I don't know what came over me, but all this attention isn't necessary, really Daddy!"

"Nonsense Holy, we'll have you feeling two thousand percent in no time! Now lets get those teeth and face washed up."

"Okay~!"

Joseph brushed her teeth for her then washed her face. He then cut her fingernails, brushed her hair, and then fed her apple slices. Holy giggled at the royal treatment.

"Daddy, could you help me change my underwear next?"

"Uh!?"

"Pfft! I'm only kidding, I can take care of myself! Anyways, what do you want for dinner Jota-"

She began to get out of her bed, but Jotaro shouted at her.

" **DON'T YOU** **MOVE! You Just Stay In Bed And...** "

He sighed and lowered his cap over his eyes. He hated this helpless feeling. He hated shouting, loudness over all annoyed him, it was one stressful thing building up from another. Lowering his voice he leaned back and turned away from her, even then she still smiled at him.

"... Get better... You shouldn't move around with a fever. I'll be fine, Mom."

"Heh, I-I guess a little more rest wouldn't hurt. It's nice to have so many kind people around when you're sick..."  
"Holy!"

Joseph put a hand to her head as she passed out once more, clearly in pain, struggling to breathe. The same could be said for the elder man, it took most of his will power to not shed tears himself at this display. All they had to go on was a theory, one that while joins into their original goal, could still end tragically.

"She... She knows full well about her Stand. Who knows how long she's awakened hers... She didn't want us to worry, that's just the kind of person she is! Dammit... **Dammit!** "

"..."

"We'll save you Holy. I swear it, just rest now, I'll do anything to fix you right up... So just hang in there sweetie."

She only winced and cringed in unconscious pain, barely moving. They left her, meeting Avdol and Kakyoin at the entrance, Joseph looking around for the last remaining members. Avdol noticed his glancing and rubbed his neck.

"Rainbow Dash went on ahead with Pinkie Pie following her, they're waiting for us at the airport, has everything been taken care of?"

"Yes, Avdol. It's time now! **Let's Hit The Road!** "

In Egypt, in a darkened room, a hand with purple thorns slithering out of them lightly taps a camera. An Ideograph coming out of Joseph and Jotaro on the plane, half way across the Chinese sea.

 _"They know where I am. Almost down to the point. Good, it's all coming together... My, DIO's, plans are finally taking fruition."_

Almost the entire plane slept tight, save for the crew , the Joestars, and Rainbow Dash listening to Joseph's Walkman. Joseph's eyes snapped open as Jotaro glanced over to him.

"Did you feel Jotaro? DIO, He's watching us again..."

"Yeah."

"We have to be on guard. At this moment from here on, we are in constant danger."

Then, a loud buzzing was in the air. Loud enough to be wake up the entire group, yet the passengers all slept soundly, Rainbow Dash took off the headphones and groaned.

"Can whatever that is shut up, I'm trying to- Whoa. Uh, are bugs allowed on planes here?"

She pointed to a strange dark stag beetle flying about idly towards them, larger than any beetle should have been. Avdol eyes widened as he held a hand up.

"No, an insect of any kind simply flying around, and of that size? It's a Stand no doubt. Notice how only we can hear it's wings flap so brazenly? It is because as Stand Users, we are the only ones aware of it's existence at all... Is this one of DIO's minions already?"

It vanished in an instant, and appeared behind Jotaro's head as he stood up. Without warning, Star Seraphim threw a kick as Star Platinum threw a chop, both colliding with each other. Both missing as the beetle dodged, a proboscis shooting out from between it's mandibles with a strange vile goo drooling from it, the mouthpart shooting out at Jotaro aiming for his Stand's tongue. Star Platinum and Jotaro both lifted a hand to stop it, but it went right through. Star Platinum caught the attacking limb with his teeth in the nick of time. It pulled back and chuckled as it flew about. It all happened near instantaneous, even Avdol exclaimed his nervousness.

"Dear Gods! It's faster than Stars Platinum and Seraphim-

"Why does his name go first!"

"I've heard of a Stand like you, a Stand that loves to tear the tongues of his victims out. It causes destruction and catastrophes, making them look like natural disasters. Trainwrecks, arsons, and even plane crashes, this is the Stand that represents mayhem and destruction, **[Tower of Gray]**! I remember your achievements within the world! Be careful, he caused a crash in England who killed over three hundred people!"

"Killed? Then we've got nothing to be sorry about!"

Star Platinum threw several punches in as Star Seraphim launched kicks from behind, Tower of Gray dodging and weaving, even directing their blows to have them strike one another a few times. Star Seraphim flew back, visibly cracked and dented, as Star Platinum floated back a bit staggered. Rainbow Dash found herself launched as well into the aisle, coughing blood as she attempted to stand on her own, Jotaro followed after his Stand trying not to fall to his knee. Tower of Gray, laughed at the display.

 **"YOU cOUld All bE OnE Inch AwAY... A gUn In Each hAnd And thEn sOmE... YOU stIll wOUldn't hIt mE! nOt thAt bUllEts wOUld wOrk. OnlY StAnds cAn hUrt StAnds!"**

It vanished with everyone looking around, Jotaro offering a hand to Rainbow Dash. She glared but took the hand as he pulled her up.

"W-Why do you hit so dang hard? I feel like I've been trucked by a moving mountain."

" _Yare Yare Daze_ , we need to hit him and not each other for this to work. Anyone got any ideas?"

Joseph nodded as he rubbed his chin.

"Find the User, and this dangerous game is won. However... Anyone here could be the Stand User..."

"But, could someone use a Stand while asleep?"

"It's not impossible if the Stand itself is remote or Automated, sentient if you will. Avdol has gone over this."

Rainbow Dash pointed to the beetle right before it appeared, flying all the way back. Then flying through each and every head of the passengers in a single row, taking their tongues. before she could even speak. The act silenced everyone in shock.

 **"thAt's rIght! I rIppEd out All thEIr tOngUEs! And I Am plAnnIng On OnE hEll Of A..."**

He flew to the door to the next room and painted ' _Massacre_ ' with blood of the severed tongues in cursive. Avdol was the first to react, enraged as he summoned Magician's Red.

"You shall burn for your sins, vile villain!"

"Mr. Avdol, wait!"

Kakyoin held a hand out as an old man alone woke up.

"Mrhn... It's far too noisy here... I'll just go to the next room."

He made his way, Tower of Gray ignoring him completely as the elder put a hand on the painting.

"Ehm? What's this gooey stuff? M... A... is, iS THIS BLO-"

Kakyoin knocked him out with a single strike before glaring at the beetle.

"We can't allow anyone to wake up. Mr. Avdol, JoJo, Rainbow Dash. Your Stands would endanger everyone on the plane as well as the plane itself. Mr. Joestar and Pinkie Pie Stands would work, had we had the element of surprise instead. My **[Hierophant]** is the ideal counter to this fight."

 **"hEhE... nOrIAkI kAkYIOIn! mAstEr DIO tOld mE AbOUt YOU AhEAd Of tImE! YOU'rE nOt fAst EnOUgh fOr mE!"**

Kakyoin summoned Hierophant Green, shooting his strange attack, the Emerald Splash. Yet, it was to no avail as Tower of Gray dodged deftly, attacking with the proboscis once more he broke the mouth guard of Hierophant. Kakyoin lurched forward as he spat up blood to the pleasure of the sadistic insect. Still firing.

 **"hAhAhA! YOU fOOl, YOU'rE jUst tOO slOw, sEE hOw I cAn mOvE?! I sEE YOU qUIvErIng In fEAr, sO nOw fOr thAt tOUngE, bOY! I'll mAkE YOU shUddEr In pAIn!"**

"Shuddering in fear and pain? You idiot."

Just as Tower of Gray dodged the last Emerald Splash, he went for the kill and dove for Kakyoin. That was until tendrils shot from all angles at an alarming speed, piercing through and coiling around the beetle, wrapping him up like web being mended from the inside to the out.

"My **[Hierophant]** quivers, whenever he's tearing things apart! You were too busy having fun, you didn't notice his feet extending below the seats, I was baiting you from the beginning."

With that, the tendrils snapped and ripped him into near ribbons. The old man on the ground shook violently as his tongue snaked out, the shape of the beetle forming on his tongue before being split apart, as his head cut wide open. Still twitching. Kakyoin brushed the his hair with his hand with his head held high as he looked down at him.

"How fitting, a disgusting end to a disgusting man. We've got to hide the body."

Pinkie Pie suddenly began to make a beeline for the cockpit, Joseph following after her as Avdol shed his robe to cover the body.

"Ms. Pie, Mr. Joestar, what are you two doing?"

"I don't know if anyone's noticed."  
"But the plane just tilted. I hope we're wrong about this one."  
"Like those other times we were wrong?"  
"Shut up Pinkie."

They made it to the cockpit, the pilots dead and a bloodied mess. Pinkie Pie and Joseph both took over the seats and began to work on the plane. Just then, the old man cackled from behind them. Pointing at them as he threw his jeers past his split tongue.

"None of you will make it to Egypt! You thought your journey would end, but the Tower, I represent disaster and mayhem! Even if you survive, you-"

Rainbow Dash slammed the door on his face and looked over the bodies, feeling nauseous, she unconsciously held onto Jotaro.

"E-Eugh... Who does things like this? Crazy gross coot..."

"You're handling yourself better than most people. Guess you're not all talk."

"What that's supposed to mean?!"

She pulled him down to eye level as he pulled out a cigarette to smoke. Pinkie Pie turned back and pointed at both of them as Joseph looked over the controls.

"If you two start fighting again I swear we'll make sure this plane nose dives into ocean!"

"Huh... I've flown a propeller plane before, it should be the same right?"

"Hey, JoJo, wouldn't this be the second time we've gotten in a plane crash?"

"Actually this would be the third time for me. I only remember you crashing with me once!"

"Nuh-uh~! That plane to Italy broke down the second we got off, I remember that clear as sunshine. That means you've been in four plane crashes!"

The entire party looked at the two elders before screaming out the same words.

 **"WE ARE NEVER FLYING WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!"**

The old man opened the door again and glared at Rainbow Dash.

"Stupid bitch! You'll die a death worse than this! Stands far and wide shall hunt ALL OF YOU DOWN! WHAHAHAHAH-"

Star Seraphim kicked him out into the bathroom for the crew as Kakyoin closed the door with a sigh.

"What have I gotten myself into..."

Despite their inexperience, Joseph and Pinkie Pie landed the plane thirty five kilometers off the Chinese coast of Hong Kong. Only minimal injuries among few of the passengers were sustained. After being fished out of the ocean, they all met in a restaurant, discussing their misfortune. Joseph himself was quite vocal.

"Dammit! I should have known taking a plane was a bad idea... We can't risk anymore innocent lives in this journey of ours."

Avdol nodded as he read over the menu.

"Indeed. Our only choices now are to travel by land, or by sea, not that it matters in terms of danger. The Tower said it himself, DIO will be sending as many Stands after us he can gather. And with his inhuman charm, as well as his apparent wealth to buy out those like the Tower... We can't let our guard down for a moment."

Kakyoin and Rainbow Dash expressed their worry.

"You're right Mr. Avdol, but if were still on that plane, we'd be there by now."

"I bet **[** **Seraphim]** could have flown faster than that plane, in fact I won't lie guys, that idea is sounding pretty good right now..."

Pinkie Pie elbowed her with a small frown.

"Not that I don't believe you can't do it, but you plan on carrying us the whole way there?"

"Ah, w-well? Maybe not..."

Then, both Joseph and Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Don't worry about it! JoJo, I know you've got a plan for this."

"And I know I can count on you all for support. A hundred years ago, a someone wrote a book detailing their adventures around the entire world in just eighty days, back in the steam engine days. Even without a plane, we'll make it to Egypt in no time. If we're going to throw out ideas, I say we take the sea. We get a ship to go around Malaysia and head straight through the Indian ocean."

"Sounds like a plan!"  
"I've never been on either route before Mr. Joestar, but it does sound the more desirable option."  
"Hmph."  
"Land would lead to difficulties due to the mountainous region of the Himalayas. The sea makes the most sense."  
"Well at least we won't be sitting around..."

"Then it's decided. But, what of enemy Stands? DIO may have Stands for days. Anyone around us, anything, could be a possible Stand enemy..."

Rainbow Dash simply stared at the menu, a loss of appetite with the experience on the plane.

"Hey Pinkie Pie?"

"What's up?"

"How do you deal with all that, gross, stuff? The stuff on the plane I mean. I've got a feeling we're gonna be doing that a lot around here."

"Oh. Uhm? Hm... How you deal with most things! We can't help ourselves when it comes things like that. This worlds a lot more intense than Equestria, if you haven't noticed. Some people, you can't exactly just beat or make up with here. But I always meet it all with a smile head on! So you do what you do best!"

"Tough it out? Yeah, yeah I can do that."

She grinned nd looked at the menu, pretending to know what she was looking ay as Kakyoin lifted the teapot lid on the table just a bit. Jotaro raised a brow at this, with Kakyoin catching onto his curiosity.

"This is how you say ' _refill please_ '. In Hong Kong, if you remove the lid just a little, a waiter will come and fill up the pot. And while they're pouring the tea, tap your fingers on the table twice to express your gratitude."

A man of above-average height and athletic or muscular build approached them. He had a receded hairline and had silvery hair that rose directly above his head, straight, to a height about half that of his head. He had no eyebrows. He also wore earrings in the shape of jaggedly halved broken hearts. He wore a fitted sleeveless black top; shoulderless except for one strap running from his chest over his left shoulder.

"Gentlemen~! pardon me, but you seem to know a lot about China. Could I trouble you for just a moment, I'm a tourist from France and well, it's quite hard to understand the menu. Could you help me?"

Jotaro waved him off.

"No. Go away, we're busy."

However Joseph chuckled and motioned for the tourist to stay.

"Now, now Jotaro, that's no way to treat someone in need! There's no harm in lending a helping hand. I've been to Hong Kong in the past, so I remember a bit of kanji here and there. Let's see..."

They ordered their food through Joseph and Kakyoin, the tourist amazed by both the food and graciousness was awed, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie began eating as soon as the plates were set. Joseph laughed.

"Somethings just don't ever change. Well, what are the rest of you waiting for? Dig in already!"

Everyone began to do just that, then the tourist held up a sliced carrot, shaped like a star.

"The food is amazing in quality, just look at this cutting work! This carrot is so accurately cut. In fact, it reminds me of something. This star shape..."

Immediately the atmosphere tensed. Everyone but Pinkie Pie stopped eating and looked to the silver haired man.

"Yes, that's right, I remember meeting a man and a child both with this birthmark..."

Rainbow Dash elbowed Pinkie Pie lightly for her to stop and pay attention, but she kept going.

"Pinkie, we can eat later, this is serious!"

"I'm working on something, gimmie a second."

The man laughed as he placed the star right below his neck.

"At ease, let her savor her last meal. I am a man of honor, it is why I have come and announced my attack, I'll take you on one at a time or all at once. It's your decision."

He chuckled with a shrug as Pinkie slurped the last of her noodles, spitting them out charged with Hamon, stiffening out like a pair of shackles ready to close around his face and throat tightly. However, they were cut apart and flew past him. No one saw the cause. Then in Joseph's bowl, his soup erupted as an armored hand with a thin rapier aimed for his throat. He lifted his hand to stop it in time, the blade going through, yet no blood due to the replacement. Avdol summoned Magician's Red as Pinkie and Jotaro flipped the table together. However, it only flew over the man as the fire spewed at him was caught by the rapier. Besides him was a thin, robotic humanoid clad in medieval armor, armed with the blazing rapier. It had an extremely thin waist, consisting of little more than a cable about as wide as the Stand's small head. It swung the sword once against the turned table, making a clock with the flames.

"My Stand represents the Chariot. It's name, **[Silver Chariot]**!"

He pointed to Avdol then thumbed to the table.

"I've used your flames to make a clock on that dining table. The minuet hand is on eight, I'll beat you before it hits twelve, three or even two minuets!"

"Is that so? You are quite skilled in swordplay, I must admit, but isn't this time limit a bit cocky of you Mister..."

"Polnareff. My name is, Jean Pierre Polnareff."

"Thank you. However I must apologize for my rudeness of not introducing myself."

Avdol waved his hand as the table soon burned away, as if dipped in magma, the flames flew into the air around them. Idly floating as Avdol moved them with subtle hand gestures.

"Mr. Polnareff. Do not mistake my flames as a natural occurrence. My Stand is called **[Magician Red]** for a reason, the flames obey my very will."

"So I see. The world was said to be started with flames, however, you think I'm overestimating myself?"

He threw up several coins in the air as Chariot swiped at them with a single swing. Piercing all the coins, and even Avdol's flames for each coin. He retracted the blade from the items and turned on a heel.

"Where are you going?"

"Come! Your Stand works best in open areas, _oui_? And I refuse to have our duel cost an innocent bystander their life, so we shall find a more suitable place for our fight!"

"It is a shame to have to fight. It is rare even among normal people to meet one like you."

They found themselves in the Tiger Balm Garden, home to many amazing sights and scenery. Polnareff chuckled as he kept his steely gaze to the party.

"This will do. Now then, Mohammed Avdol, I predict your defeat! You will be burned by your flames, down to a crisp! What say you to that?"

"..."

"Speechless, eh? Well if that is how you'll be, that is how the performance I shall give! _En Garde_!"

Silver Chariot swiped at Magician's Red, a parry for each idle swing at it. Polnareff scoffed and smiled at the display.

"What? Won't you make the first move? If not, then allow me to begin! **Hora~!** "

Silver Chariot's blade became a blur as Magician's Red spewed its flames from the beak. Silver Chariot deflected it back as Avdol himself had to step to the side. Looking back, he found a statue of his Stand carved from a lone rock. It was lifelike and near life size too.

"It fits with this garden, don't you think? Quite nicely if I do say so myself!"

Avdol's face sharpened as his movements became smooth, Magician's Red itself became calmer as it followed after him. Joseph pulled everyone back upon seeing this.

"We've got to move out of the way, he's about to burn his signature move all over that guy!"

"Signature move? What're you talking about, Old Man?"

"Just watch Jotaro. **Crossfire Hurricane** is what makes Avdol a name to be feared."

Avdol crossed his arms a small circle of flames surrounded him, all before quickly forming an large ankh, firing it directly at Polnareff.

"Hahah! That's all you have? I can deflect something like this as well, like so!"

Silver Chariot cut it apart and threw the flames all back at Magician's Red, setting the Stand on fire. Still it lunged for him as Polnareff laughed.

"Even in death you attack me? Pathetic!"

With two consecutive strikes, Magician's Red was cut in half and disarmed, yet from within the body a fire exploded and lashed out at him. Silver Chariot was lit aflame as Avdol shrugged.

"That was the statue you struck, you fool. Trying to predict the future of a fortune teller to his face? Isn't that rather foolish?"

Before Polnareff could react, he was hit by the true Crossfire Hurricane, Silver Chariot melting as they flew back. Polnareff laid there seemingly unconscious. For a moment Avdol turned around and would have made his way back to his friends, but before he could take a step he heard a strange noise, turning back to see a strange sight. His fallen opponent leaping into the air from the ground on his back, floating above ground with only minimal burns. Clapping and mockingly praising Avdol. Silver Chariot carried him without it's armor on.

"Bravo! Bravo! That was quite the attack! However you did not account of Silver Chariot's armor! Without it, I am more nimble, much faster, and most of all..."

Polnareff flipped out of the air and landed gracefully with Silver Chariot behind him, floating up and with a snap of a finger, splitting into eight copies. Avdol took a step back as the party went wide eyed. Polnareff reveled in their reactions.

"Now, now, there's still one Chariot! But his speed is unrivaled, as many of these are but afterimages! Any hope of hitting me now is out of the water!"

Avdol did not respond, firing another Crossfire Hurricane, only for it to make a hole in the ground past one image. All of them swiped at him accordingly before lunging back to their User's side, carving small ankhs onto Avdol's face and clothes.

"Ah! You could have cut my eyes out... It seems you are correct, however, **Crossfire Hurricane** has another variant. As So!"

He fired another large ankh, yet it split apart into smaller ones, about the size of his own body that surrounded him. Avdol fired them all at once, yet Silver Chariot caught them all, however an eruption from the hole beneath him caused the Stand to be burnt away. Polnareff himself actually caught ablaze. No strength left, he laid there in agony as Avdol pulled out a knife. Tossing to the ground within reach for the Frenchman.

"Burning to death is a most painful way to go. Use that to end your life."

As he turned away and walked, Polnareff raised the knife, as if to throw at him before turning the blade to his throat. Then, dropping it.

"No... I was far too arrogant. I didn't even consider the possibility of my loss. I'll die like this as recognition to your strength, suicide at this point, would be disgraceful. Dishonorable."

Rainbow Dash stepped up to Avdol, looking over to Polnareff somewhat awed.

"You're not gonna actually let him burn away like that, are you?"

"Of course not. Someone like him does not deserve to die. I was waiting on you and JoJo to simply speak up and rid him of the flesh bud."

Jotaro smirked as Rainbow Dash ran over to the burning man. The fire vanishing as Avdol dispelled Magician's Red. In few moments Polnareff was free from DIO's control. Joseph chuckled as he held the silver haired man up, helping him stand on his own.

"I guess from here on out, we'll be _bud_ dies, eh?"

"..." "Mr. Joestar..." "Oi, Old Lady, how're friends with this guy?" "You have to be that bad at puns to be friends with Pinkie Pie for so long..." "Pffft! JoJo that was awful!"

"All of you can choke on my Hamon charged fist, that joke!"

"Hey, don't get mad at us that you can't tell a good JoJoke! Huh? Huh~?"

Everyone was silent before Jotaro began to make his way to the docks.

"I'm getting us a boat, all for leaving the old people behind raise your Stands."

"Hey! I'm the one with the budget here!"

"Oh right, all for holding the Old Man ransom?"

"Jotaro!"

Down at the port, Polnareff had followed them, at first to see them off and give thanks. However a recurring thought in his mind echoed until he had to ask.

" _Monsieur_ Joestar. May I ask you a strange question?"

"If this is about my secret to a powerful body you're out of luck."

"Nononon! Although now that you mention it that would be nice to know later. However, I've noticed that even at the table whilst we were eating, you kept your gloves on. Do you happen to have or know anyone with two right hands?"

"Huh? Two right hands? Well, clearly I've got a fake left hand. In fact I lost my entire arm, shoulder to fingertips _,_ almost fifty years ago. Why do you ask?"

"I'm looking for a man who murdered my younger sister. I only know that he has two right hands."

"... Is that how you obtain the flesh bud?"

Polnareff looked out to the sea and sighed.

"It was three years ago. My sister and her friend were walking home from school in the rain. On the way, they came across a man, a man who was dry in the rain. As if a field protected him from the weather. From then, her friends chest was cut open, the wound no thinner than a razor. Then he... Had his way with my sister before killing her. Her friend survived, but no one believed her."

"No one but you."

"It was the first time I had heard anyone with an ability similar to my own. I began my training with my Stand instantaneously, but it was a year ago that I met Him. That I met DIO. Yet, that wasn't in Egypt, it was in Italy. There was a strange occurrence, the moon was full for more than one day. He showed me an image using an ability very similar to yours _Monsieur_ Joestar. An image through a crystal ball. The man with two right hands."

"Similar to **[Hermit Purple]**?! That would explain how He can give me so much trouble when I look for Him."

"The way He spoke to me, it was otherworldly. I'm not one to trust someone even on a perfect first impression, but... He felt so warm to be around. It was as if I had found someone I needed in my life. And before I could snap out of that daze, he snagged me with that damn bud!"

"Could DIO's Stand be a more powerful **[Hermit Purple]**? "

"I'm afraid I'm not sure... If I knew I would definitely tell you. In fact, I want in with your crusade! That man works for DIO no doubt, if I find DIO, I'll find the man."

"Well, what do you all think?"

"Why the fuck did you take so long with your back story?"  
"Th-That's so sad, I'm so sorry!"  
"Quite the experience. I see no reason for him to no join, Mr. Joestar."  
"It doesn't matter to me."  
"Is DIO really that charming, I doubt it!"

"Well I've only got one question for you Polnareff. You mentioned a child having the Joestar birthmark, but you've never met Jotaro in your life, and he's hardly a mere boy. Who were you talking about?"

"Oh... You didn't know? DIO's-"

Two girls interrupted him, hovering around Jotaro, clamoring for a picture. Jotaro yelled at them to leave him alone. At that moment Polnareff changed on a dime from being grim to joyful and playful.

"Hey! Hey! Don't mind that punk, I can take some pictures of you if you'd like!"

"Did he really just stop midsentence for that?"  
"How interesting, it's as if he's a completely different person suddenly."  
" _Yare Yare Daze._ "  
"Good Grief."  
"Everybody has their own quirks I guess."

"Whatever! I've hailed down a boat with no passengers, only us and the crew. If you really want to join then you're welcome aboard."

Everyone boarded, with Joseph dragging Polnareff on board. Once they had set sail there was an uneasy feeling on deck. Then a sailor dragged a stowaway out in the open. A small boy thrashing about.

"Hey! What's the meaning of this! I specifically asked there be no other passengers!"

"S-Sorry Mr. Joestar, but I found thi- YEOW!"

The boy bit the sailor and jumped overboard. Rainbow Dash looked over the railing and scratched her head.

"Shouldn't someone help them? They look like he's having trouble keeping afloat..."

Jotaro scoffed and glanced over.

"He must've been confident or desperate to have done that. Not our problem."

"But isn't this area of the sea known for it's sharks?"

"... Oh yeah."

Jotaro dove off the ship and into the water without warning. A shark neared the boy as Kakyoin watched the scene unfurl.

"You know, sharks aren't actually that violent or menacing, their often misunderstood creatures. Perhaps this one is floating by due to th-"

 **"ORA!"**

Star Platinum shot out from under, striking the shark into the air as Star Seraphim kicked it out of sight.

"Well there goes the murder machine of the ocean, I hope you two are proud of yourselves."

"Shut up Kakyoin."

Jotaro came up after Star Platinum and seized the boy by his sleeve, pulling him to the boat.

"It's literally one fucking thing after another- Hold up. Hold up what is this."

He patted the chest of the kid, then took their hat off. It was a girl. She glared at him and went to slap him. He caught the hand and sighed.

"Not that I don't blame you for trying kid, but like, what are you even doing out here?"

"Who are you asking me stu-"

"Fuck it, I don't care."

He pulled her once more but felt something change in the water below. Looking back he found a strange shape closing in after them. Star Seraphim shot down with a heel to the head of the shape, with Kakyoin using Hierophant Green to pull them both out. Pinkie Pie groaned as she looked the girl over.

"Yeesh, we can't get a break! This is already as getting out of hand, we just dealt with an enemy. How're you doing?"

"Get back! I-I'll take you all on!"

The girl pulled out a switchblade on Pinkie.

"I've fought people before! My knife's bloody, it's crying for it's three hundred and fortieth victim!"

She stuck her tongue out and hesitantly shoved it around Pinkie Pie's face. Kakyoin and Polnareff held back their laughter as Joseph face palmed, Avdol and Rainbow Dash wondered if she was going through trauma or was under some influence, Jotaro merely smoked. Pinkie Pie grinned and pressed her nose against the tip of the blade, charging it with a attaching Hamon, and taking the weapon right out of the girl's hand. She balanced the knife before snatching it in the air, dexterously playing with it before finally putting the blade back into the switch. She then cackled like a witch and loomed over the girl.

"My fingers are about wring the neck of their eight hundredth victim! CRY FOR ME CHILD!"

"AIEE!"

"Wai-Wait don't actually cry, it was just a joke! H-Here you can even have your knife back!"

Joseph spoke up, trying not laugh himself.

"Pinkie don't give weapons to kids!"

"Says Mr. Tommygun!"

"That was one time-"

"NINETEEN THIRTY EIGHT! TWO HUNDRE-"

"Okay! Okay so I may have been a wild gun back in the day, shut up, and do what you want!"

"Good! Here's your knife back kiddo."

Pinkie Pie handed it over to the girl who reluctantly took it back.

"Who are you bunch of weirdos?"

They were about to answer as the girl went to put the knife away, only to be seized by the captain.

"You there! You're the one who snuck on my ship, eh? Even with children, rules are rules, I'll lock you up in the cellar until we get to our destination!"

He pulled the girl away, dragging her off until Joseph called for him, he needed to know. He knew someone on the ship was responsible for that shape.

"Captain, you did the background check I requested, correct? No errors were made?"

"No sir! I've known these men for a whole decade, they can attest to that, but if you wish I can do it again."

"N-No that won't be necessary-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

The captain snatched Jotaro's cigarette right out of his mouth, the teen looked at him surprised, but not upset.

"What?"

"Smoking is strictly prohibited on this vessel! It could cause a possible burn, and I refuse to have any litterbugs on my ship! What were you planning to do with the ashes and cigarette butt?"

"Oh, sorry man I didn't kn-"

The captain snuffed out the smoke by crushing it against the palm on his cap, and placed the butt in his coat pocket, shoving a finger in his face.

"Are we clear? Do you understand?"

"... You just fucked with the wrong marine lover today."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, because thanks to that, I just found out you were the Stand User."

"A Stand what?"

Rainbow Dash punched his arm with a scowl.

"Hey JoJo, don't get us kicked off the boat! You were the one who broke the rules!"

"If he told me ahead of time, I would've just waited until we got to land. But, I've been smoking, because it's how I found out how to distinguish normal people from Stand Users."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. When smoke is applied to the skin, the blood vessels on a Stand User's nose will show faint visibility."

Everyone was shocked save for the crew and the girl, all raising their hands to their noses to check, even the captain. Polnareff tilted his head at his hand.

"You're kidding us, right Jotaro?"

"Of course I am. I just proved you're all actually dumb enough to fall for that, including you, captain. All you had to do was keep up the act, and even I would be doubting myself. Guess this was one of those lucky guesses."

The captain took a step back as the party stared at him in shock. Then he sneered as blood trickled down from his head as he took off his hat, the grip he had on the girl only tightened.

"Not bad, kid. I got rid of the captain quite some time ago, he's resting peacefully, at the bottom of the ocean."

"Is that right? You won't be resting when I'm done, you'll be wide awake, down at the bottom of Hell."

"Ooh! Shonen, how intense! However I'll be using my environment to my advantage. **[Dark Blue Moon]**!"

A hand shot up from the railing and grabbed the girl. A humanoid Stand with aquatic features manifested itself, appearing as some sort of merfolk-like entity with a flat head, four eyes, a large dorsal fin lining most of its back, additional fins on its legs, and webbed hands and feet. It snatched her up as the captain dove into the water with it, grinning at first. However it was too late for him to notice Rainbow Dash already above him, Star Seraphim summoned and raining down kicks onto Blue Moon. As they fell, Rainbow Dash caught the girl and flew up to the deck, tossing her over the railing, but descending back into the water slowly.

"Oi, I don't think going after him is a good idea, not like this."

"Jotaro, guys, my legs! I feel like I'm being dragged down!"

Star Seraphim's feet were covered in sea barnacles, spreading up to her thighs in moments. Rainbow Dash herself felt the strength waning as her feet began to bleed. She fell into the water. Donning Seraphim as a suit once more, she couldn't tell if she had a limited air supply or not, she did not want to find out. She found the captain and Dark Blue Moon.

"[Welcome to my world, the Ocean! Heh, I've not seen a Stand like that, can you talk through it like I can through mine?]"

"..."

"[Judging from how loud you were before, probably not! Doesn't matter, you're dead anyways! My webbed hands are strong enough..."]

Blue Moon raised a hand to the propeller and destroyed it easily with no damage to itself or the User.

["And sharp enough to destroy a boat's propeller! It'll cut right through you along with my scales scattered all around the sea!"]

In truth it was within the immediate area alone, yet his Stand began to make strange swirling motions, creating a large whirlpool. Above, Kakyoin sent Hierophant Green to dive in for assistance, only to retract the moment the hand went into the water.

"Agh! Everyone, get back! The scales of his Stand are all over the place, and are razor sharp, if we jump in we'll die!"

The captain laughed as Rainbow Dash spun helplessly, skidding against the scales against the edge of the whirlpool. Rolling and swirling about.

"[You'll be dead soon! I know your weakness, even though that frosty fucknugget didn't say much, he said enough for me to know you're not allowed in the sky! So I'll jus-]"

 **"[ORA!]"**

Jotaro not only dived into the whirlpool, but also used Star Platinum to pound Dark Blue Moon over to Star Seraphim and Rainbow Dash, the heel of the right foot shot out and extended into the head of the Stand. Due to the current motions, not only was it shocked violently, a piece of the head had been cut clean off. Jotaro's arms and body had been shredded, but he was far from done. It helped that the whirlpool and scales vanished as soon as the heel had pierced the head. He grabbed Rainbow Dash as the barnacles fell apart and swam up to the surface, the false captain drowning and falling into the depths of the sea.

"Hey, you alright? You look beat."

"It's been literally about two days and we've almost died each one."

"Four days with three of them having us almost die, if you wanna count the one we had before leaving Japan."

"... Ugh. It only gets worse from here."

"Don't jinx it. We might actually get a brea-"

The ship exploded with everyone making it on life boats, the two looking at each other, neither one speaking. Both thinking the exact same thought. 'We jinxed it.'

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia glanced at each other, then back to the board. They didn't have anything to say that wasn't already obvious or stated before. The figure before them simply hummed to himself before waving a hand, several pieces unveiling themselves and sliding to their pieces. One was a giant freighter ship, coming right for them.


	22. An Uncomfortable Ride

DIO stood in front of a mirror, admiring the two jewels in His possession. The Element of Harmony, Loyalty and half of Kindness, both shimmering in His hand.

 _"Enya... What does it mean, to survive?"_

He turned not to the young woman behind Him, who admired and glorified Him, but instead looked back using the mirror at the child with His birthmark by her side. Awake and in her arms with a small bronze crown in his hand. The woman cradled the boy as she smiled. Cradled with two right hands.

"Why, to get what You want. That is everyone's goal and life, whether it be money, love, even fame."

 _"And in order to get such things, you must fight to obtain them, is this not so?"_

"It is."

 _"When one falls, be it in battle or in a struggle of the mind or heart, when one fails to attain their goals... That one experiences failure, and met when met with a struggle in the future, fear takes over the body."_

He turned and approached the two, looming over them as He stared down at the boy.

 _"To conquer fear... Is what it takes to survive. The one who stands at the top of the world is the one who lacks Fear! Do you understand the meaning of my, DIO's, words, Morning?"_

The boy nodded slowly as Enya laughed.

"I've already told You of Stands, and given Your family the means to call upon theirs! Along with Your immortality, what could You possibly have to fear?"

 _"There is but one thing..."_

He picked the boy up, hugging him closely as He glared down at the star birthmark below the child's neck.

 _"The Joestar Lineage."_

"!? Lord DIO! Those two fools?! They are but mere pieces of garbage on the curb of the road!"

 _"While I, DIO, hold no love, no positivity, only a black hole of pure contempt for their existence... Those 'mere pieces of garbage' have interfered with my, DIO, life before, and here they are again. Enya. If there is one thing that I, DIO, believe in that you should as well, it is Fate. I, DIO, fear not the individuals, but the power of that bloodline. To enact my, DIO, plans, to obtain my true goal to defy Fate, I, DIO, must eliminate them!"_

"Your goals? To defy, fate? If the Joestars are in Your way, then this is why You wish to deal with them yourself?"

 _"Yes."_

"That's foolish! Why should a King stoop to the same level as a grunt, You are above all!"

 _"... I, DIO, once thought such things myself. Only the absolute have any power with their words. Enya, what makes you so sure I, DIO, do not need to worry."_

"You need only worry for Your future! Not the past! As we speak, the eight Stand Users... Empress, Hanged Man, Strength, Wheel of Fortune, Temperance, Emperor, and Devil are all on their way to Singapore! And one of them, is my very own son! The generation after our own, always surpasses the one before! I would know, Keeekekekekekeke!"

She cackled to herself as DIO sighed.

 _"You forgot about my prized Battle Beast... Crazy woman. What is your desire in all this?"_

"I'll say it as many times as it pleases You my Lord! I only live to see Your life grow! Your Stand, Your growth and even unexpected family, experiencing it all is my one true desire!"

 _"Hmph. And you, have you yet decided what it is you desire, my Morning Star?"_

He held the boy out, the crown in his hands vanished, in it's place was a crown of flowers. The boy placed it on DIO's head and smiled.

 _"... I thought not, but when you do, let no obstacle of any kind stand in the way of your ambition. Not even I, DIO, nor your mother... Now, as for you."_

He turned to the mirror, pointing at it as it began to crack.

 _"You're Watching Me, Aren't You, Twilight Sparkle."_

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia both were shocked at this. DIO only chuckled as the screen on the board cracked as the board itself vibrated violently. The figure roared, not in anger, but of surprise. They tried desperately to hide their apparent fear.

"H. E. I. S. G. O. I. N. G. A. G. A. I. N. S. T. M. E!? S-S. O. S. O. O. N?"

Twilight Sparkle noticed several things at that moment.

"What do you mean, soon? H-How did He even see us?! What's going on here!"

 _"Twilight Sparkle. Princess Celestia."_

Everyone put their attention back to the chess board, the cracked screen with DIO's veiled face, still pointing at them.

 _"As of this moment. You're not playing a game with some fool for your friends lives. You're once again in battle with I, **DIO,** **For the lives of everyone involved, even yours.** "_

Almost all the pieces, save for seven, moved back. One of the few was the freighter up front, closing in on their pieces.

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode III: Terror on The Ghost Freighter, A Hotel of Lies and Monsters!**_

"You're telling me he put bombs onto the ship? AND NO ONE NOTICED!?"

Rainbow Dash shouted at everyone. The entire party on a life boat with the sailors on the second life boat, arms length away. Polnareff Shrugged and waved his hands in defense.

"Hey, hey! Don't look at any of us, we're not the ones who worked for him!"

The sailors banded together in defense, stating the captain had acted like his usual self, even when humiliating Jotaro since the real one was indeed a devout sea lover. Rainbow Dash groaned and handed over a fresh water canteen to the girl by her side.

"Hey, you should drink some, we're a few miles away from our stop anyways."

She took it hesitantly and looked at the party curiously. She wanted to jump off again and try to swim away, especially after all that had happened at the boat, but even she knew that it'd be better to stay with them.

"Who are you guys? I don't get what happened back there, but I'm pretty sure it's your fault."

"Ow, I mean I guess it is? It's not like we meant to hurt anyone, me and the big guy there did save you twice."

"All I want is to travel the world. T-To find my dad who left, yeah."

"Really? We're traveling for someone, just like you. See we're not so ba-"

The girl spat all the water out of her mouth, stuttering as she pointed ahead, a giant freighter had appeared from nowhere. It was close, the stairway to board had already been lowered, and yet Jotaro was the only one who wasn't relieved to see it. Joseph had taken notice and looked to where his grandson was looking.

"What're you thinking about, Jotaro? Possible enemy Stands aboard?"

"No. I'm wondering why there isn't anyone down here to greet us, or onboard. A ship this big? It needs a hefty crew to manage it, but it's too quiet, it's not even evening yet."

That stopped the party, Pinkie Pie summoning Candy Shop, yet found nothing inside. Nor did Rainbow Dash as she sent Star Seraphim to scout the deck. No one on deck. Polnareff scoffed as everyone began to suspect the freighter.

" _Oh que si_! I don't care if the damn boat itself is a Stand, I'll sail it all the way into town if I have to."

"Be careful what you wish for Polnareff, words have as much power as actions. Do not jinx it."

"Avdol, it's only a jinx if you say it is! Yeesh, recognize the rules."

Jotaro got out of the lifeboat and held his hand out to the girl.

"Take my hand so you don't fall over. Try to stay clo-"

She jumped past him onto Rainbow Dash's back and stuck a tongue out at him. Rainbow Dash snickered and pulled the girl's cheek.

"Hey~! That's not how you make fun of him! You have to pull your eye down too!"

They both stuck their tongues out with their eyes pulled down, then Joseph and Pinkie huffed at the three of them.

"Unbelieveable! Can you believe those kids?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know you have to make a funny face to finish it?"

"Like this!"

All four of them made a face at Jotaro, who looked to the sea and thought about escaping his predicament. Drowning seemed more tolerable. As they toured the freighter, they found no one onboard, yet it was running as if there had been a crew working only a second. Then the girl called out pointing into an open room.

"Hey, they've got a pet monkey on this thing!"

They looked and found a large orangutan inside gripping at the bars within a cage. It was calm and idly stared at the group as Kakyoin became wary.

"Careful everyone, an orangutan of that size is easily five times stronger than average human. He could rip your arms right off."

"Dang, that's pretty vio-"

"Then when it's one scratching his ass with your arms, he'll rip off your legs and use them for antennas, then use your intestines as jump rope and when he's hungry devour your heart with a side of gallbladder marinated in your testicles, and then on those cold lonely nights he'll use your skull with the eyeballs still intact as a fuck toy."

Everyone leaned away from both the cage and Kakyoin, Rainbow Dash covered the girl's ears as she shook herself out of her confusion.

"I don't even want to think of asking how you know all that..."

A sailor groaned and turned on a heel.

"I'll say, this is why I stay on the sea away from freaks like you, that and a boat is the safest plac-"

A hook pierced right through the sailor's head and hoisted him high into the air for all to see. Rainbow Dash then covered the girls eyes as she looked disgusted.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

At that moment, the group came to the conclusion of a Stand User being onboard. Without saying a word to each other, they began to search the boat once again, Joseph ordered the sailors to wait below the deck. The girl wandered over to the ape, bored and afraid, she started talking to him.

"You're pretty lucky, being an ape and all, but I guess it's better being out than in a cage..."

He responded by tapping the lock, a small emblem with the word "Forever" on it.

"Huh? Forever? Is that your name?"

He nodded and offered a fresh ripe apple, cut cleanly.

"W-Where'd you get that apple? And it's still white inside, so someone had to have cut it recently, do you really understand what I'm saying? I-Is anyone else onboard?"

He shrugged and lean back, lighting a match to start the cigarette in his mouth, smoking as he sat there casually.

"Huh? W-Where'd you get that match and smoke? Why would a monkey ever want to use one anyways?"

She felt stupid, but here it was responding back to her like a person in a real conversation,Forever pulled out a dirty magazine next. Filled with nude and sensual images of women. Human women.

"... Y-You're a very smart monkey... D-Don't you... Don't you know what you're reading though?"

He looked at her with a glint in his eye. Then she was pulled back by Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah that ape is super weird, so we're gonna take a trip downstairs, alright?"

"That's fine by me!"

The girl wanted nothing to do with the ape now, and to her, Rainbow Dash was really the only person she could trust. Down below the sailors were trying to work a telegram. She made a dash for the shower dragging Rainbow Dash with her, none of the sailors paid the any mind.

"I'm..."

"What's up?"

"I'm gonna take a shower, could you, keep an eye out for me?"

"Uh... Why would I need to do that?"

"I've got a bad feeling... Will you?"

"Sure, I'll make sure nothing gets past this door!

The girl smiled and closed the door behind her, time flew by as Rainbow Dash soon got tired of standing, wondering how long a human needed to shower. Then she realized she hadn't heard any water running. In fact, as she pressed her ear against the door, she heard faint sobbing. The door wasn't locked either. She looked back at the sailors, none of them making any progress with their attempt at communication, yet they kept going. Slowly she entered and found the girl curled up into a ball against a wall.

"... H-Hey, what's the matter?"

Stifled sobs was the response. It was quiet, it was awkward, and downright pathetic.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm gonna die alone out here... Some grizzly, ape related, Titanic catastrophe no one will ever hear of..."

"What~!? What're ya talking abo-"

"I saw it! I saw that guy get skewered by the boat! A-And that monkey, and that poor shark, and something was going on that you and that JoJo guy was hurt! You won't tell me what's going on! I-I just don't wanna die!"

"N-No one's gonna hurt you, not while I'm around at least!"

"... What're you even doing in here, haven't you heard of privacy?"

"Oh please, the only running water here are the tears on your face."

Rainbow Dash sat down next to her and sighed.

"Look. I'm from far away, being dragged around against my will with a few people I barely know who are very dangerous, and also have terrible luck. I can't tell you what's going on because, I don't even know what's going on, okay? I'm confused too, I'm just trying to find something that's mine and find my friends... I'm not scared of anything though! And you shouldn't be either!"

"Why not?"

"Because we've made it this far, anything the world can throw at us now, we'll tough it out in the end! And I did say we."

"... We?"

"Yeah! I'll help you find your dad, only sounds fair right?"

"U-Uhm... Yeah... You'd really just help me out?"

"I came in here to give you a pep talk because you looked down in the dumps and I don't even know your name."

"Thanks... I guess."

The girl hugged Rainbow Dash with a small smile and a sniffle. Then she pushed her back and scooted away.

"You stink!"

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"No, really, you actually stink!"

"Me? You're the one who's been traveling all around with nothing but some unused knife!"

"Unused!? I-I don't stink, it's all the blood from people who underestimated me!"

"You're about as threatening as scared kitten."

"Oh yeah?! You're the crazy girl who fell into the water, can't you fly? I know I saw you floating!"

"At least I didn't wet myself before I got dragged into the water! Don't think I didn't notice!"

"At least my hair and skin don't reek of fish piss, saltwater, sweat and blood!"

"Well there's a shower right there, what're you waiting for?"

"Ladies first!"

"... You did not just ladies first me."

The two got into a heated staring contest. Before she knew it, Rainbow Dash was having her hair washed.

"How'd I even lose?"

"I blew air into your face when you looked up because I said the door opened."

"You friggin' cheater!"

"A win's a win. Wow, your hair really is all natural!

"Rrrgh..."

The evening sun was coming down at the deck, Kakyoin and Pinkie Pie shook their heads in disappointment, it was as if they were trying to look for a ghost.

"Nothing. No Stands or people, the sailors haven't moved at all."

"I'm starting suspect the ape. He suddenly vanished after the sun started to set. Hey... Where's young JoJo and Rainbow Dash?"

Jotaro had made his way below. While the others had been searching for the Stand User, he kept his eyes on the ape. He had only ganced away for a moment, it but in that moment it had vanished. The lock had fallen on the ground and door was open. He wasn't going to let that ape roam around free, especially with his suspicions. He was met with a frightening sight. The sailors had been utterly massacred, by the looks of it the murderer used the ship equipment to savagely tear them all apart, the murderer was right in front of him. Forever the Ape, opening the door on the girls in the shower. Rainbow Dash's head snapped, expecting anything but the ape, as well as the gruesome scene behind it. Just as he took his first step in the room with a sleazy grin, Jotaro slammed the lock against Forever's head.

"This yours? You shouldn't leave your things on the ground."

"What're you doing hitting him with the lock, just use **[Star Platinum]**!"

Forever grabbed him by the collar and sent a kick, only to be blocked by Star Platinum. However a fan broke off and flew at Jotaro, stabbing into Star Seraphim's wing. Rainbow Dash hissed as her bicep received the damage, and the girl yelped out in surprise and fear.

"Oh no, no, no it's happening again! What's going on?!"

The fan blades bent in strange ways, striking both Star Seraphim and Jotaro hard enough to send them through the door, glass from a window shattered as the shards flew at the two.

"Dammit! Where's this bastard's Stand? **[Star Platinum]**!"

Star Platinum caught all the glass, using them as makeshift brass knuckles as he struck the ape. However, he had only hit the wall, Forever merging with the ship and vanishing with a laugh. On deck, Pinkie Pie used Candy Shop to hang onto a pulley.

"Everyone hold onto each other!"

She pulled Joseph up as he used Hermit Purple and hoisted the rest of the group off the ground of the ship. They had barely escape being trapped into a strange makeshift prison. Surprised, Joseph began to look around.

"Oi, Pinkie! Do you see the enemy, are they attacking!?"

"..."

"Hey! Don't get quiet on me now, you wouldn't just move us like... Pinkie?"

"A-Ack..."

Joseph looked up to see Pinkie Pie being strangled by the rope f the pulley. Polnareff sent Silver Chariot to cut it, but even as he freed Pinkie Pie, hooks, levers, wires, ropes, even pieces of the ship itself warped and threw themselves at the group. Magician's Red flames and Hierophant Green's Emerald Splashes were the only thing keeping them at bay. Pinkie Pie coughed and clear her throat.

"I-It's the ape! The Stand User's the ape! And the Stand, is this very boat!"

Avdol gasped at the revelation, a Stand like this was unheard of for him.

"To possess such strength, even in an animal! We're at his mercy as long as we're on this freighter ship. Hmph, see Polnareff? I told you words have power."

" _Bon dieu_..."

Forever reappeared wearing a captain outfit, a dictionary in one hand and a Rubik's cube in the other. The ape held up the dictionary, his finger on the word Strength, specifically on a certain definition of being the eighth Tarot Card. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash summoned their Stands, but both were pinned down by pipes, the walls, and floor. Forever finished the Rubik's cube with ease as he laughed. This entire ship was his Stand, there was no way to fight a beast once you've been swallowed whole, they've lost! This is what he was thinking! He crushed the cube in his hand and leered over to the girls with a slimly smile. Star Platinum ripped a pipe from the wall, yet it turned to shackles and held the arm to the wall. That didn't stop Jotaro from taking off a button and threw it just with enough force to tap Forever's head. He picked it up as Jotaro scoffed.

"What's a matter? That button's not apart of your ship, but my school jacket. You've got no control over it. Not like you would know anything about pride with your primate brain."

That did it. The ape was furious, how dare this man insult his intelligence? He threw himself at Jotaro, unaware of Star Platinum's hand was still free, his index and middle finger extended to hit the button in the grasp of the ape. The button flew right into the skull of the animal, Star Seraphim caught him in the air by the throat with her legs as he flew back. Jotaro broke from his warped prison as Forever was being choked by the tight grip around his throat, Star Seraphim's thighs crushing down on the windpipe. He raised his hands in a surrendering manner, clasped together as if to beg.

"You want forgiveness? Mercy for doing more damage than any other wild animal could have, and knowing full well what it means to take a life, and violate privacy of others?"

He nodded whimpering as Jotaro sighed.

" _Yare Yare Daze_... Y'know what, we will give you something. A flight, a one way ticket to the bottom of the fucking ocean."

Star Seraphim let the ape go as both it and Star Platinum pounded away.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! !" **

A final blow blew Forever down the hall past several doors. Jotaro made his way back to Rainbow Dash and the girl as the ship began to deteriorate and sink. The girl had her clothes in her hand as she wrapped herself with the a towel. Rainbow Dash had been given Jotaro's coat, buttoned up, it nearly covered her entire body. The group had met up at the deck and jumped onto the life boat at the last minuet, barely able to see it under the now dark sky. The girl sighed in relief as she looked to the boat, shrinking and decaying.

"That huge boat came from something so small? What happened to it?"

Avdol looked over the wreckage and shook his head in disbelief.

"Everyone saw it as the Stand, such power in a Stand is unheard of. If it wasn't for Jotaro and Rainbow Dash we would surely have died."

Joseph looked off in the distance with a groan.

"But, at least we survived, and left most of our luggage on the lifeboat. Will we run into others like this? Or worse, maybe even stronger?"

Avdol summoned a small flame to keep the group warm. Jotaro took out a cigarette but found it too damp to light using the flame as Kakyoin simply combed his hair. Polnareff offered gum, with only Pinkie Pie taking it. Rainbow Dash however was angry. It was cold, dark, and they were in the middle of nowhere in the ocean with no way out. And unlike the girl, her clothes didn't make it. Pinkie Pie snickered at this revelation.

"Hey~! Quit your pouting Rainbow Dash, didn't you know it takes more muscles frowning like that than to smile?"

"How am I supposed smile when we're in the middle of nowhere and could be drifting away from land!?"

"Okay you got me there, but I can at least get you some new duds, I'm no Rarity but it's best next thing when that thing is literally nothing!"

With a flick of the wrist and she summoned Candy Shop. Putting her hand through the ring, she pulled out a black jacket, a black dress with red, blue, and yellow squares littered onto it, magenta knee high socks, and a pair sneakers. She tossd the clothes over to Rainbow Dash and stuck her hands back in the portal. The sounds of something writing was coming from the other side before someone screamed out.

 _"What in the world?!"_

"Hey Adagio, been awhile, but I need these buddy! Thanks, so glad you understand, can't wait to hear you sing again with that new jaw!"

The portal closed as an angelic voice began to sing, a small beam of light making it right through, boiling and evaporating the water as it hit the ocean. Joseph glared a Pinkie Pie who shrugged carelessly.

"She's still mad at you, y'know that?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!"

The group miraculously made it to Singapore. Joseph had booked them a hotel on the phone and awaited a cab. Polnareff set his bag down onto the ground. akyoin eyed it curiously.

"Polnareff, why do you have such a crude way of carrying your things?"

"Psh! I didn't have the luxury of meeting someone made of money like the Old Man there."  
"That's Mr. Old Man to you, cheesehead!"  
"I had to work within my own budget! Not like anyone will mind."

"But it looks like garbage."

A loud sudden whistled came from the side the source being an officer who pointed to a nearby non-littering sign as he approached Polnareff.

"Hey! No one's gonna pick up after you and your trash! Pick that garbage up immediately!"

Avdol barely held back a laugh as the group smirked at Polnareff who responded with a roll of the eyes before facing the officer.

" _Que_? Garbage... You mean my luggage?"

"H-Huh? Y-Your luggage?"

The officer began to get nervous and Polnareff knew it. He slung an arm around him with a smug grin.

"Nah, you must've seen me drop something to just call me out like that. Show me this garbage man."

"W-Well... I could've sworn... N-Not to offend... But, it looks so dirty I mistook it for trash!"

Most of the party chuckled now as the officer left in a hurry. The girl laughed the loudest. Then she noticed the sudden attention on her.

"... What?"

"You're still following us around? Get lost and go back to your parents or something."

"I'm waiting for my dad, he should be here in the next five days, didn't you see me on the phone with him?"

"You just stood there on a dead line pretending to talk to someone!"

"..."

Joseph pulled Polnareff close and whispered to him.

"She's obviously on the run, I don't know why and don't care, but it can't be too much to let her follow us around until we leave for India. Try and be humble, she's clearly got some pride."

"Gotcha Old Man."

He nodded before he practically shouted out to the world.

"Hey, we feel bad for you and you look poor. You can come with us, for now."

"... You're the worst."

At the hotel, Polnareff and Rainbow Dash found their room. She threw herself on the bed as Polnareff looked around.

"About time we got somewhere less creepy!"

"I'll say, but even now we can't rest."

"Huh? What're you talking about, you and me were on and on about getting some time off!"

"Yeah, yeah, but these guys... They just won't let up."

She then noticed what had him serious and rolled her eyes.

"Yeesh, you're telling me. Talk about dedicated to the job."

"Right? Like these losers don't have anything better to do with their time, but it's rude to talk about someone when they can hear you."

"Well then they should say something about it and show themselves."

The small fridge creaked open slowly as a man with several disgusting scars crawled out. Rainbow Dash stood up as Polnareff narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why don't you tell us your name..."

"Before we beat you into oblivion!"

He stared ahead with an odd expression on his face.

"My name is Devo, the Cursed. My Stand is the Tarot Card, Devil. It represents misfortune and confusion. Tell me, how did you two notice my presence?"

Polnareff shoved a finger in his face with a sneer as Rainbow Dash face palmed.

"Are you stupid?! You took everything out of the fridge!"

"And put them right ontop of it like you wanted us to find you!"

He grinned and crossed his arms as his Stand manifested. It resembled a strange tribal wood carving with two large discs on the chest and a dagger in the left hand.

" **[Ebony Devil]**!"

" **[Silver Chariot]**!"  
" **[Star Seraphim]**!"

Silver Chariot cut out Devo's eye, pierced his tongue, and threw him to Star Seraphim by stabbing his ear. As he flew over, she kicked him in the ribs with a clear sound of bone snapping as he landed on the railing of the balcony. Polnareff chuckled with Rainbow Dash at the sight of the odd assassin.

"Puh-lease, what is this? You said you were Devo the Cursed? More like Devo the Idiot!"

"I'll say. That monkey I fought in the ocean gave us more trouble."

"Don't you mean we?"

"Well Jotaro's not here and last I checked he and I did all the fighting that time... And with that fake captain!"

Rather than respond with jeers of anger, Devo began to cackle madly as he licked the blood.

"Hehehahaheaheahehaha! You both did it! You activated my Stand! With my hate I'll grow stronger and kill you! But, I can't myself have all the fun! I'll let B.B. take care of you, Rainbow Dash!"

He threw himself over the railing before Rainbow Dash could catch him. He disappeared, but she soon found herself thrown into the air, carried and thrown away by sharp talons that had dug deep into her shoulders. She summoned Star Seraphim with a wing already raised to parry an incoming talon. As she pushed it aside, she threw a kick that crossed with another. Both fighters had each other in the air, analyzing each other. Looking at her opponent, Rainbow Dash was overcome with déjà vu. Her attacker was a girl no older than herself with a strange harpy like body. White hair with purple tips and feathers on the side of her head near the ears. She had yellow eyes with a beak for a mouth despite having fangs, and bronze fur and wings on her body. She wore a torn messy tank top with a red lion on the front with a splatter effect. She had on a leather shorts and a single gold anklet. It was then that she spoke, the voice was a dead giveaway to who this was.

"You're pretty fast, but I'm the boss of these skies!"

"Y-You?! No way it can't be!"

"What the Hell is up with you, seen a ghost? Don't worry, I'm about to make you one!"

The attacker brought the other leg up only to be parried by another wing. They kicked each other away, giving Rainbow Dash a moment to look at Polnareff, who had let out a loud scream. A piece of his ankle had been cut off. She heard a laugh and turned to her opponent.

"Looks like Devo's started his grudge. Sucks to be that guy, but it sucks more to be you!"

"Don't count us out yet! Who do you think you are?"

"Well if you have to know, Gilda! And this is my Stand, **[Battle Beast]**! I'm a monster of the sky! DIO wants you out of the picture, and I'll be sure to do just that!"

She opened her beak wide and let out a powerful roar. The force alone threw her down onto the balcony and back into the hotel room. Just a minuet before Polnareff had called for room service. He searched for the room keys and found them under the bed. However as he reached under the bed, his hands had suddenly been tied by a collections of wires from the lamps. Before he could process that, something flew into his eyes, shampoo. Then he heard saws cutting away at wood before the bed dropped on him. The legs had been sawed off. He heard the door open as something crashed down. Rainbow Dash turned and saw an employee with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Room Service! You called for a-"

He stopped at the sight of Gilda perching at the balcony railing and Polnareff's feet sticking out from under the bed. Rainbow Dash saw the grudge Gilda talked about. The odd doll in the room held up a razor blade right above the employee.

"H-HEY! WATCH OUT!"

"Wh-"

The doll cut the employee's face clean off and pulled him inside. He threw the body into the bathroom as Rainbow Dash was kicked through the door and into another room by Gilda. Gilda then sent swipe after swipe, each time cutting deeper and deeper into the wings and calves as Rainbow Dash blocked and parried. Gilda had her on the ropes, she could tell from how sluggish she was becoming. Then again, this was her strategy. To work her way slowly but precisely at two kinds of areas of the body. The ones that hurt, and the ones that bleed the most. Rainbow Dash had felt worse pain, but she was losing more than enough blood for her vision to get blurry. Gilda began to simply swat at her in a smug manner.

"I can't believe DIO sent me to deal with you, how you got past Forever is beyond me! Whatever, I'll be sure to cut you into rib-"

Gilda's eyes widened as she was struck in the ribs. The heel of Star Seraphim shot electricity into her very body, immobilizing her on the spot. In an instant, Rainbow Dash sent several thunderous kicks Gilda's way, the force sent her right back outside a bruised and broken mess. She flew off with a growl, she'd search for easier prey, and return for a rematch. As for Polnareff, he looked to the side and saw the doll, bleeding from a single eye as it cackled.

"You cut open my eye Polnareff! Now I'm gonna get revenge! Kukukuku!"

It hopped up onto the bed as Silver Chariot appeared above, yet due to the shampoo in his eyes, he was as blind as a bat.

"You idiot! Your Stand isn't the kind of Stand you can use to see anyways! For example!"

Although the doll raised the razor, Ebony Devil's dagger had cut Silver Chariot's calve. Blood poured from the wound as Polnareff yelped at the sight of a spear nearly cutting his nose. He then felt the doll bite into his wound and sent Silver Chariot's blade that way. The doll dodged deftly, leaping over to the fridge and broke several bottles, he giggled as the contents spilled all over the floor. Silver Chariot broke a mirror upon swinging blindly, he nearly struck Devo, who leapt over the Stand with a working hairdryer in hand. Gilda had flown right into and through the room with Rainbow Dash entering the scene.

"Kukukukukukuku~! With this, I'll sate my revenge on you both! Die."

He dropped the hairdryer, yet Silver Chariot not only pierced the item, but the dolls head as well.

"Wh-What?!"

"Heh! You weren't the only one making a mess on purpose! When I broke the mirror, I could finally see using the shards from this angle!"

Rainbow Dash lifted the bed with what her remaining strength as Silver Chariot cut the legs off the doll, and the hairdryer to pieces so it wouldn't fry the two, even the wires that tied Polnareff.

"Took your sweet time."

"I'm sorry but I was fighting for my life!"

"What do you think this is?"

"Uh, us winning?"

"Yeah well, Devo, I've got a question for you. The man with two right hands, tell me how his Stand works."

The doll only responded with a snarl as he leapt towards the two in a last ditch attack. Silver Chariot cut him near to ribbons as Star Seraphim kicked the head clean off. In a bathroom below on the first floor, an employee found Devo's body. Cut viciously with the head crushed and severed from the body. The two high fived proudly.

" _La victoire est à nous!_ We're the best!"

"Right?! Who do they think they're messing with!"

"The wrong people, that's for sure! But, you do look like you're about to keel over any second."

"You were the one tied to the bed ready to fry."

"I saved us didn't I?!"

"Just like I saved us on that ship. Guess we're even now."

"Even?! Feh, whatever floats your boa- Hey! Where are you going? You'll bleed out like that!"

She didn't answer and flew off the balcony after Gilda. She didn't know where to look, but had a guess. If Gilda was working for DIO, then she would be after another one of the group. Yet the only ones outside of the hotel were Jotaro, Kakyoin, and the girl. They had left to get train tickets for India, and most likely where Gilda may go to ambush them. Unbeknownst to Rainbow Dash, Jotaro's battle had begun earlier. Upon buying a coconut drink at a stand in a park, a thief had stolen Kakyoin's wallet. He used Hierophant Green to trip him.

"Think you can get away with stealing my wallet? You useless piece of shit!"

He kneed the thief in the nose and rubbed the blow in before holding him out by his hair.

"You. Are as useless as filthy rat ass. You swiped my wallet, with the same hands you use to wipe your dirty ass with!"

He held the man in a back breaker and nearly broke his back before Jotaro stopped him. He pushed the two apart and glared down Kakyoin.

"... Why're you looking at me like that, Jotaro?"

"When did you start using my first name."

Kakyoin's eyes narrowed at him before he chuckled lightly.

"JOJO! Buddy~! You're making a big deal out of nothing, I only punished him like that because I'm impatient. I've been exhausted fighting that monkey."

"You were just fine earlier... And didn't fight the **ape** at all."

The two stared at each other before the girl shoved the coconut drinks into both of them nervously.

"W-Why don't we just forget about all this, we got our drinks, le-let's just get these tickets!"

Jotaro took the coconut and turned on a heel. Kakyoin took his but looked to a tree with a few rhinoceros beetles feeding on a tree sap. The girl sighed as she began to follow Jotaro, but looked back seeing Kakyoin simply stand there with his back turned.

"Hey, Kakyoin? JoJo's leaving us."

He turned slowly, an insect leg sticking out of his mouth before sucking it in, chewing on something the crunched sickeningly. She paled at the sight as both the coconut nor the beetles were anywhere to be seen.

"Is there a problem? I just, really, like coconuts."

She ran over to Jotaro and clung to him as she held back a whimper.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing..."

They made it to the cable cars, all of them eating ice cream as they looked out to the view. Kakyoin seemed normal until he asked a question.

"Jotaro, are you not going to eat the cherry? I'll take it."

Jotaro offered the ice cream, but heard loud wing flaps. Before he could turn around, Kakyoin pushed him over the edge.

"Oops! Watch your step, JOJO!"  
"JoJo!"

The girl grabbed his arm, yet a loud roar sent them into the air, nearly into free fall. However Rainbow Dash caught them in the air. They grabbed onto her wings as she flew up and back. Gilda panted heavily, glaring at Jotaro and Rainbow Dash, yet Kakyoin balanced and licked the cherry with his tongue. Rainbow Dash snarled at the red head as he chuckled away.

"What the heck was all that back there?! Kakyoin, you're not still working for DIO, are you!?"

"Rero rero rero rero rero rero rero rero~ Rainbow Dash, it was just a jok-"

Jotaro punched Kakyion's jaw hard enough to nearly sever it and into a cable car. However, his entire face soon split apart, becoming a yellow blob. A handsome man with raven long hair smirked from beneath his gelatinous coat.

"Hmph! Gilda the **[Battle Beast]** , for being DIO's prized fighter, you sure look beat~!"

"Rubber Soul? Shut. Up. They're tougher than they look, and they've got surprises up their asses too."

"Doesn't matter. My Stand, **[Yellow Temperance]** has no weakness! For example, JOJO, look at your finger!"

He did so and saw small piece of Yellow Temperance on his finger. A burning sensation coming from it as it slowly began to spread.

"My Stand assimilates any and all forms of organic matter! It's why even that little girl can see it. Once it's on, it'll eat you slowly, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! You may as well pick you nose and ass with that finger."

Jotaro used Star Platinum to throw a punch yet it was caught just in the nick of time by Yellow Temperance, both of them being whisked away onto the cable car. The girl ran off as Gilda and Rainbow Dash glared each other down.

"... Heh, you're bleeding out pretty badly there."

"You're not looking so hot either. I'm surprised you made it so far with a broken wing and a cracked beak."

"Broken? Please!"

Gilda dashed forward with her beak opened wide. However Rainbow Dash kicked the ground and sent small chunks of debris into her gaped mouth. Distracted, she bit down and crushed the rock easily and spat out what remained. She didn't see the roundhouse kick in time. Rainbow Dash pushed her over the rail and into the sky with the kick. She saw Jotaro leap out of the cable car and grab onto one of the supporting pillars. Jotaro looked back to see Rubber Soul laughing at him.

"I don't even have to chase you, you useless pile of dog shit! I've already won!"

Jotaro looked back and saw Gilda coming down on him at a speed similar to Star Seraphim. Yet just as she was about to take him away, she flew back with a shattered beak. Star Platinum and Jotaro had enough to deal with today. He watched her fall before pulling out his lighter and applying the flame to the small blob on his finger. With a hiss he kept it there for a good few seconds before seeing it spread much faster.

"Goddamn bastard. That leaves Avdol out of the picture."

He saw an incoming cable car with a kid eating a popsicle, a sleeping man with a leashed dog, and a very obese woman. He leapt on and climbed through the open window.

"Hey. I need that."

He took the popsicle and gave the kid some money.

"Here. You can buy two with this much. Now..."

He stuck the popsicle onto his finger, yet it only hardened and grew thorns that pierced his hand. The woman blew her nose and spoke smugly.

"Fire and Ice aren't going to work, y'know?"

"What?"

Then she spoke with Rubber Soul's voice, her leg becoming a blob that began to eat the dog.

"My Stand has no weakness!"

"You were here this entire time, you shit bag."

The man woke up and began to pull the leash to save his dog, only getting the head as a result. Jotaro summoned Star Platinum. He broke off a handle bar and swung it at Rubber Soul, yet it was caught by Yellow Temperance.

"Damn your fast! But I've told you, I've gotten the ultimate Stand! Haven't you been listening? **Do You UNDERSTAAANNNNNNNNND!?** "

Yellow Temperance flew all over, barely missing the boy and his father. Jotaro merely glared at Rubber Soul.

"What's with that look again? You mad? Need to hit something to feel better?"

" _Yare Yare_...I don't think I can beat this Stand at all. Maybe the real Kakyoin could, using ranged attacks, but it's probably too tough. Fire wouldn't work, and lightning may just make it spread faster too. But, the Kujo... No, the Joestar family always had a secret technique. One that always paved the way to victory."

"What could it possibly be, JOJO?"

Jotaro remembered before he left the hotel, Joseph had told him the inherit will of the Joestar family. It was only now that he finally understood.

"It is... To Run The Fuck Away! **ORA!** "

Star Platinum broke the floor as Jotaro jumped down, pulling Yellow Temperance and Rubber Soul down with him.

"Bwhahaha! Do you think shit for brains?! I'm digesting you ali-"

They landed in the lake benathe them. Jotaro was drowning them and Rubber Soul wasn't having that. He released Yellow Temperance and deactivated it, swimming up to the surface.

"No one messes with me or my friends."

He felt a crushing grip on his shoulder and turned to see Jotaro looking down at him.

" **Do You Understand?** "

Jotaro punched him hard enough that some of his teeth flew out, and followed with an elbow next. Rubber Soul felt his back hit a ledge in the water and saw they had fallen near the park from before. He held up a hand at Jotaro and spoke best he could.

"Pl-Plea-P-Please! Please stop! I yield, give up, wave the white flage of my sweaty defeated towel and toss it into the ring to boot! I've lost some of my teeth, I can't see out of my left eye, and my chin needs to be wired shut! You even broke my sexy nose and busted my full lips! J-just let me go to the hospital, Mr. Jotaro Kujo! Please! I-I'll stay there for a few months! Leave you and your group alone, you'll never fucking see me again!"

"Not so fast you literal booger. Tell me about the other Stand Users after us."

"WHAT!? I'd never tell you something like that! Even I've got my pri-"

" **You're A Real Good Guy Then.** "

Jotaro raised his fist, but he didn't notice Gilda slowly sneaking up from behind. Even as Rubber Soul saw her, he still reacted accordingly.

"W-W-WAIT! Wait! I remember now! Emperor! Hanged Man! Empress! And Death! Those four are the other Tarot Stands after you!"

"What can they do."

"I don't kn-"

Jotaro back handed him, a loud snap was heard as Rubber Soul felt it, his jaw had to have been fractured. He held it and began to do his best talking.

"N-N-N-No... I actually don't know! But I do know, Hanged Man's old lady, she's some hag who worships DIO. Told Him about Stands and even gave Him the means to unlock His own! Hanged Man's name is J. Geil! Two right hands, right? Killed Polnareff's sister, didn't he? A-All I know about him is that he uses mirrors... If the two meet Polnareff will lose... Just like you."

Jotaro's eyes widened as his back had been cut open savagely by Gilda. Just as he turned and summoned Star Platinum to pound her away, Yellow Temperance had caught the fist before it could be thrown. Rubber Soul had sent it through a manhole nearby and through a water hole back to the water.

"Hehehe! Good one Gilda! Luck is on my side, you fucking cap wearing bitchborn whore! This manhole and that waterhole are connected, and through that system, I'll pull you in and crush you!"

"Not before I rip his throat out!"

He could only focus on one at this point and he'd focus on Soul. Jotaro used Star Platinum to send a powerful torrent of water with a punch through the water hole. It traveled through and sent the manhole right into Rubber Soul's face. Gilda had lunged forward to take a chunk out of Jotaro's shoulder, but bit down on Rainbow Dash instead. She had dove into the water and used herself to protect Jotaro.

"Hey, Jotaro! Get out of the water!"

He leapt out as Star Seraphim's heels shot bolts and volts of electricity through out the small area in the water. Near frying Gilda and Rubber Soul. Gilda released Rainbow Dash and roard loudly, throwing her into the ledge before flying off. Rubber Soul poked his head out of the water but was pulled up by his hair by Rainbow Dash.

"..."

"H-..H...Heh... I-It was a joke! O-One big joke! D-Don't ya get it?"

"... You're not even worth talking to. In fact.

Jotaro jumped back into the water with his hat tipped over his eyes.

"You're just barely too pathetic beat on, but you still count."

"NNNN-"

She threw him above water with Star Platinum and Star Seraphim knocking him into the air and over the park. Finally exhaustion caught up with Rainbow Dash as she fell over, right into Jotaro's arms.

"I-I didn't need your help."

"Probably not, but I'm glad you came through for me. You're alright.

"I'm only alright, now? I'd hate to see what it takes be your friend."

"Huh? That's what I said. We've been friends since the plane crash."

"And it only took you now to say so?!"

Whatever, let's get those tickets and you some help."

"So you'll know what a injury is when someone else is hurt, but act like you've never heard of a bandage when half your leg is hanging off?"

"You should probably let me carry you too."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to protest, but Jotaro lifted her up in a bridal style.

"Wha- Put me down!"

" _Yare Yare Daze,_ you'll go out of your way to help me, but then yell at me when I return the favor? You're a weird girl."

"Don't turn this on me! Just get those stupid tickets!"

The group had finally boarded the train. Kakyoin chuckled upon hearing the others stories.

"I'm so glad you were able to defeat that doppelganger. Hopefully he'll be the last of those Stand types."

Rainbow Dash pointed at him accusingly.

"Where even were you? How do we know you're not still loyal to DIO?"

"Well, If you're truly still suspicious of me, then you shouldn't have saved me. Besides, I was with Ms. Pie on a small tour."

He looked down at the table between him and Jotaro. Specifically at a cherry bowl.

"Oh! I didn't know they served cherries, these are my favorite!"

Kakyoin picked on and licked it as he balanced the fruit on his tongue.

"Rerorerorerorerorerorero~"

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with unease as Pinkie Pie and Polnareff laughed at their expressions. Avdol looked outside with Joseph, both pondering the same thought. When will the next Stand User strike?


	23. Hung Over

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode IV: Double Trouble, Blood of Revenge!**_

Joseph rubbed his head as they were nearing their stop. It had taken a few days longer than he had like, yet progress was being made nonetheless. The group had left the girl behind, despite Rainbow Dash's clear disapproval, even she couldn't argue against the danger she would be in. However, everyone but Avdol and Pinkie Pie were worried. Especially Joseph.

"Hey, Avdol?"

"Yes Mr. Joestar?"

"This'll be my fist time in India. I'm really worried, not just about Stand Users, but..."

Polnareff interjected, unintentionally finishing Joseph's thought.

"I'm worried we'll get sick or catch some odd disease!"

"Polnareff! I mean you're not entirely wrong. All I can think about it thieves, beggars, and curry eating disease ridden people."

Avdol chuckled and shook his head as he took the luggage.

"Please. Do not worry my friends, none of those rumors are true. India is a fine country full of wonders and kind people."

The moment the group left, they had been bombarded by beggars. Several people doing incredulous things for them expecting and asking money in return. Singing, dancing, begging properly, shoving oils and products in their faces, placing cow dung in their way then offering to clean their shoes, three men fought each other to open a door for them. Jotaro

"See? Such a wondrous land, beautiful isn't it? Nowhere near a plague ridden area. Keep your hands close to your purses."

"... J-Just get us to the hotel..."

The group had stopped at a small restaurant on the way. While Avdol was helping them with the menu, Rainbow Dash came from the single bathroom with a sigh.

"Hey Polnareff, bathroom's pretty clean."

"Phew! I knew I could count on you."

He left in a hurry and made his way in, only to jump out with a yelp and frightened face, he pointed at Rainbow Dash with a viscous glare.

"YOU BITCH! CLEAN MY ASS, THERE'S A GODDAMN PIG IN THERE!"

"Pfffft! HAHAHAHAHA!"

She fell out of her chair as an employee came to Polnareff with a stick.

" _Que_? What's this for?"

"The pig! See, it comes from the pig stein below, but due to the toilet design being too shallow, it comes up through here for food sometimes. Still, it's a nice and rare toilet, even in India. Just hit it with the stick, or as our boss says, you can let the pig lick your ass clean!"

Rainbow Dash had been rolling on the floor at Polnareff's reaction to the whole thing. He simply poked the pig and watched it scurry away before closing the door. No way in this world or the next he would ever use it now. But, he did need to wash his face. However as he looked in the mirror he saw someone behind him, looking from outside behind the window. The man had wraps around his head and arms, yet half of his brain was exposed, as well as strange robotic limbs. As if here were some ancient cyborg. Polnareff turned yet nothing was there.

"Huh... Monsters in mirrors... Well with pigs in toilets it may be an Indian thing."

He chuckled to himself before seeing the man again in the mirror. Coming for him with blades shooting from his wrists, coming at him with two right hands. Polnareff's eyes widened before he summoned Silver Chariot. He remembered what Jotaro told him about this Stand. He used Silver Chariot to attack the mirror, but only heard the mummy chuckle as a response. Polnareff growled under his breath and made his way to leave the restaurant, only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash.

"H-Hey! What's with the angry face? You're not mad at me are you?"

"I found him. My sister's killer, the man with the two right hands, J. Geil."

"... Wait, what?! You saw an enemy, where are they now!?"

"He uses mirrors, that's all I know, and all I need to know. He's got to be nearby. Mr. Joestar? I'll be leaving and acting on my own for now."

That had caught everyone off guard. Joseph himself was nearly dumbfounded.

"Are you sure about this? You don't even know what it can do! For all you know-"

"For all I know is that he should be the one worrying! It doesn't matter now, I'll find him and end him."

Avdol stepped up to him with a serious tone. As serious as the time he had fought Polnareff.

"Polnareff, you are forbidden from leaving the group."

"What?"

"You're foolishly falling into the trap your enemy has set for you. This is exactly what he wants! Why else would he target you only?"

"You saying I'll lose?"

"Yes! **YES, I AM!** "

"Tch! Look, I don't care for DIO, I'm on my own quest for vengeance. I told you in Hong Kong, I'm here for me only, we just happened to be going the same way until now."

"You Selfish Coward! Have you forgotten it was that same DIO who hired this man, and brainwashed you with His own fleshbud!?"

"Don't call me a coward! You've never had that feeling of losing a sister! And where do you get off calling me a coward! I heard you ran from DIO instead of face him! Ran like a dog, so you're the coward here!"

"W-What?"

"And get off my back! Just because you got lucky in Hong Kong doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

"Y-... You!"

"Are ya mad? My moods worse than yours. Don't boss me around like you've been doing this whole time!"

Polnareff walked off with Joseph holding Avdol back.

"Mr. Joestar!"

"Just, let him go. He's made his choice, don't be angry with him."

"... I'm not... I'm disappointed. I thought him a better man than that..."

The group fell silent, but Rainbow Dash followed after him. Kakyoin looked to Pinkie Pie slightly concerned.

"Aren't you going to stop her?"

"Why're you asking me this? She's smart enough to make her own decisions."

"But are they good ones?"

"... Uh..."

Rainbow Dash had caught up to Polnareff, he was asking an elder man, rather near shouted at him.

"You saw him!? Where!"

"Hey, Cheesehead! What're you yelling at that poor old man for?"

"Get out of here, Dash. This is my fight."

"You don't even know who you're fighting!"

A loud cough was heard to the side in the middle of the road. A handsome blonde man in light duster clothing and a wide brim hat smoking a cigarette chuckled at them.

"He won't be fighting anybody. Besides, guns beat swords, and that much is a fact."

" _Et tu es_? Who are you?!"

"Name's Hol Horse, got a Stand called **[Emperor]** , and I'm hired by DIO to kill you. Nothing personal."

"Do I look or sound like I give a shit about you?! You were walking with someone with two right hands! Where is he!"

"Around. About. You could say he's in the roundabout. Heh, I'm clever... Hehehe. All you need to know is his **[Hanged Man]** is too much for ya. Then again I'm pretty out of your league too."

Rainbow Dash scoffed and pointed right at Hol Horse.

"It's two against one, jerk. Just make yourself useful and just run off!"

"Can't do that miss. Y'see, DIO's a Man you don't really joke with, nor is His fair Lady. They told me about the two of ya, and I ain't got nothin' to be to be worried about. Y'all seem to underestimate your enemies."

"What makes you think you can beat the both of us."

"Well with two quick bangs. Afterall my Stand takes the form of a gun, so simply put, my gun beats his sword and your kicks."

Polnareff put his hand to his ear and spoke with a mocking tone.

"What's that you want me to beat your bum?"

"Pssh! Hahahaha!"  
"Hehehehehe!"

"Hahahaha!"

All three of them began to laugh until Rainbow Dash stopped about what Polnareff had just said. Hol Horse didn't give her the chance as he spat his cigarette into the air and summoned his Stand right then.

"That wasn't funny you dumbass!"

It was a gun that seemed to be the perfect fusion of a semi-automatic pistol and a revolver. He fired rapidly with no recoil, which allowed two quick bullets aimed for each head, hitting the cigarette on the way. Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot with the armor off, ready to cut the bullets in half with a single swing, yet at the last second they moved on their own. Dodging the blade seamlessly before moving back to their previous direction. This would have been the end, had it not been for Avdol tackling the two out of the way as Hol Horse caught the cigarette back in his mouth.

"Avdol?!"

"I was worried and came after you two. The bullet is coming back, focus, I'll melt it easily! Rainbow Dash go for hel-"

Avdol stopped with wide eyes much to Polnareff and Rainbow Dash's confusion. Then a wound appeared on his back, deep and sudden, blood shot out onto them both as Avdol fell back. One bullet met his skull as more cuts appeared on his chest, the second making it through his chest. He fell back into the puddle, where they saw what caused this. The mummy man in the puddle with blood on one of his blades. He chuckled darkly as Rainbow Dash lifted Avdol up.

"H-Hey! What're you laying down for! C'mon! Avdol! AVDOL! WAKE UP!"

"Oi, Dash..."

"Polnareff, you get Avdol to safety, I got these clowns!"

"Dash."

"Polnareff! They won't wait around forever!"

"... Hah, this is annoying. What a bum. He stuck his nose where it didn't belong and got killed for it, what a burden on me."

"W-What?!"

"He tried bossing me around, thinking he knew what was best, and look where that got him."

"You..."

She was ready to pound him into ground beef, but something was off. Water was dropping and hitting his shoes, but it was a sunny day with few clouds. Polnareff turned with heavy tears.

"For him to just die in front of us like this, it's so goddamn annoying, he didn't deserve this at all!"

Kakyoin was following after Avdol and checked his pulse.

"I-I don't believe it. Guys, we've got to get out of here! We can use that truck over there."

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash glared at Hol Horse, who was taunting them with jeers and pet names.

"I'm filled with all this rage."  
"I'm ready to kick this tool so hard he'll go from cowboy to city girl in a heartbeat."

"You two! Just stop and think for once in your lives! Avdol gave us this chance! If you go in fighting, knowing there's a chance you'll die instead of being certain of victory, then you're as good as dead!"

The two gave it a thought. Then Hol Horse pulled out a familiar gem on a golden necklace. The Element of Harmony, Loyalty.

"I heard you were lookin' for this Rainbum Crash. Well, it's right here, what was that about turning me into a girl now?"

"...!"

She took a step forward yet Polnareff pulled her back.

"That's what you're on this journey for right? I hate to say it, but Kakyoin's right. We've got to go."

Upon turning, he saw the mummy crawl out of the puddle where Avdol laid. He stalked over to them chuckling.

 **["Polnareff... You and your friend... You both got Avdol killed... You should be happy though... He's with your sister~"]**

"Y-You!"

 **["In fact, I'll do you a favor... And send you right to them both. And when you get there, ask your dear sweet darling sister... How Exactly I Killed Her!"]**

"RGH!"  
"POLNAREFF NO!"

With a roar Polnareff broke the window, but only heard his laughter. In a single shard of glass, he had both Polnareff and Rainbow Dash at the throats with his blades.

 **["Hol Horse! Fire!"]**

" **AYE AYE, SIR!** "

Hol Horse fired another bullet that playfully swerved and curved around each shard of glass before making it's way to Polnareff's skull. Kakyoin's Emerald Splash sent them both flying from their position and into the road. Pinkie Pie drove a truck onto the road with Kakyoin in the back, door opened as he grabbed Polnareff. The passanger seat was opened as Pinkie Pie used Candy Shop to pull Rainbow Dash in. They drove past Hol Horse who aimed but didn't fire at them. His partner would finish them off. Pinkie Pie looked back using the rear view mirror before Rainbow Dash broke it off and threw it out the window. She noticed the odd look she was getting from Pinkie Pie.

"What? We should go back! He's got the Element of Harmony!"

"It's a fake. We saw it clear as day that it was on dio. Why would he give something so important to him and us to one of his lackeys? Who just takes it out after proving they can take you out in a single move, unless that's exactly what they want."

"..."

"We're gonna take care of them. Then, we're going back for Avdol."

"That's right! We've got to get him at a hospital! I'm sure he'll need something to-"

"Rainbow Dash... We're not taking him to a hospital."

"What? O-Oh I get it, he'll be in danger there t-"

"Just... He's not there anymore."

Rainbow Dash looked down in thought before Pinkie Pie picked her chin up with a smile.

"He'll be right there in your heart and mind. Don't forget him and he'll be there."

"... Wait, don't you need both hands on the steering wheel? Or at least one?"

"Well see, there's this guy behind me but I can only see him in the chrome of the steering wheel! Freaky right?"

"PINKIE!""MS. PIE!""OLD LADY!"

Hanged Man chuckled before he spun the wheel suddenly. He threw the truck out of control and caused it to spin out, tumbling and rolling as everyone inside could only ride it out until the truck stopped. Upside down Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"At least we were wearing our seatbelts!"

" _Cette vieille dame est_ _fou_..."

They crawled out of the truck, yet Rainbow Dash found it hard to breathe. She turned to the car bumper and saw Hanged Man with one hand that strangled her, the other ready to stab her. Star Seraphim kicked the car bumper into the air as Silver Chariot cut it into scrap metal. They found refuge behind a boulder as Polnareff came to a revelation.

"Guys! I got it! His Stand goes from mirror to mirror, jumping from one reflective surface to another!"

Kakyoin gasped.

"Are you saying it's a Stand of light?"

"Exactly! I saw a small light jump around the car before stopping at the bumper! He's going to try and come over here using that power! It's the only way he can attack us! We've got to get rid of any reflective surface around us!"

Right then a boy came by with a curious expression.

"Hey? Are you people alright?"

"Oi, get the hell out of here! It's dangerous!"

"But... You're bleeding and looked messed up."

"Shut up and go!"

"But... Your car is all messed up."

"We're fine, just get out of here!"

"But..."

Polnareff was getting annoyed. The last thing he needed was a kid to get involved. Sure enough his face paled as the boy got close enough for him to see Hanged Man in his eyes.

" _Bon Dieu_... Quick, look over there! Don't look our way!"

"Huh? But... You're right there, don't you need help?"

"Goddammit kid, just get outta here!"

Polnareff was seized by the throat with a blade raised to strike him across the throat. Rainbow Dash and Kakyoin growled at the situation.

"He's keeping him hostage... W-What a piece of crap! He attacked Avdol from behind, now he's using this boy as a shield."

"Low down dirty scum... This is guy's the worse we've seen yet!

Pinkie Pie only snickered.

"What's the matter, stuck? C'mon you two, you can't say lame stuff like that at a time like this!"

"Huh?"

Polnareff smirked with a thumbs up.

"The Old Lady is right! In a situation you two you say something like this! My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff, and for the honor of my sister, and so our friend Avdol can rest in peace. J. Geil! I'm going to send you straight to Hell! Hey, kid, what's your favorite treat?"

"I like caramel! But... Who are you talking to?"

"Shut up, I'll buy you that later!"

Polnareff kicked sand in the boy's eyes as Silver Chariot swiped the air. Rainbow Dash looked to Polnareff with wide eyes.

"He's in your eye now!"

"That's just fine. I don't exactly get it but, he moves at the speed of light. No one can see that, hell earlier I only saw the shine. But... I knew he'd be forced to move once the kid closed his eyes, the only place he'd have to go was my own eyes. So with the trajectory known, and my sword up and ready, cutting him..."

Hanged Man crawled over to the group before a large, deep clean wound appeared, right on his chest.

"Was easier than counting to three!"

Hanged Man vanished as a loud wail echoed from a nearby ruins. Following the sound, they found a man wounded leaning on a pillar.

"... J. Geil. At last we meet. I know how your Stand works now thanks to my new friends. Looks like your time, is finally u-"

Pinkie Pie shoved Polnareff, taking a knife to the back for him. Shocked, everyone else turned to see a bald ugly man with spots on his face, and two right hands.

"Kukukukuk!~ You dumbass! I'm J. Geil! That's just some asshole I cut the way you did me! Now... HEY EVERYONE! THESE KIND PEOPLE ARE GIVING OUT MONEY!"

Without warning, people began to appear from seemingly nowhere, crowding the group.

"H-Hey! Where'd you all come from?"  
"This is annoying, get back!"  
"What's he planning here..."  
"Can any of you get this knife out of my back!?"

J. Geil chuckled darkly as Polnareff saw it. Hanged Man leaping to each eye.

"You thought you saw through my Stand? You stupid shit waffle! I've known that weakness for the longest time! What you're seeing now is my solution to that weakness, with this many options, you'll never find my trajectory now!"

"You... You fucking son of a-"  
"Wait Polnareff."

Kakyoin grinned and pulled out a golden coin.

"You can't say lame things like "You son of a bitch." in such a tasteless manner. We've got to have a certain class to ourselves. In a situation like this you say... My name is Noraki Kakyoin! For the vengeance of Avdol, and so my friend, Polnareff's sister can rest in peace. J. Geil, you'll **pay** with your life."

Kakyoin flipped the coin as everyone looked up at it. Then J. Geil saw his plan, as did the others. Rainbow Dash kicked sand in a man's eyes and forced Hanged Man to move the only place it could. To the coin. Polnareff sent Silver Chariot and cut the head and chest clean. J. Geil screeched loudly as he stumbled back to run, only to be cut off by a large gate. Polnareff readied his blade as Rainbow Dash summoned Star Seraphim.

"I've waited years for this, but I don't mind sharing this with someone who also lost something to you."

"I wasn't even going to ask for permission. I think all we can say is..."

" **It's Time To Turn You Into A Bloody Pincushion!** " " **It's Time To Beat You Into A Dirty Stain!** "

Silver Chariot and Star Seraphim struck J. Geil enough to the point of his body being near unrecognizable. He slipped on his own blood and hung himself on the gate by his ankle. With a vile man now off the face of the Earth, the group made their way back to the hotel. Yet a sudden voice called out to them once they were in town. Hol Horse shouted out from behind them with Emperor aimed their way.

"I's finally found you! And still alive too? From the look of those wounds, **[Hanged Man]** must've gave y'all the work! Ain't that right, J. Giel?!"

He shot a jar of water and grinned, yet everyone gave him a deadpanned expression, even when he pulled out the Element of Harmony. However now that Rainbow Dash had a closer look, it was clearly fake, a poorly made one at that.

"Well, dontcha want this? C'mon lil girlie!"

"... I actually almost fell for that. Wow, I must've been really mad to not see through that!"

"Heh, doesn't matter, you're dead now! C'mon, J. Giel! Git em!"

Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot as Hol Horse shot into a window. Pinkie Pie sighed and shook her head.

"He's not here anymore. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who might miss him."

"It's as she says cowboy, J. Giel's dead."

Hol Horse took a step back then laughed.

"As if! There's no way even all you four posers could take him on."

"His corpse is just a mile from here. Why don't you check it out."

"As a matter of fact I will!"

He turned on a heel and began to run. The opposite path that Polnareff had pointed. However he ran into a fist that belonged to Jotaro.

"Hey Old Man, I found the asshole who's been stealing our screen time."

"Oh Grandad's about to beat some ass. We gave Avdol a burial, it was crude... But he's resting now."

Everyone began to glare down at Hol Horse, specifically Polnareff and Rainbow Dash. Then woman than came and threw herself onto Polnareff, which gave Hol Horse the opportunity to make his escape as everyone was distracted by her. Before they knew it Hol Horse rode off on a horse he kept nearby laughing. Polnareff ran after him, dragging the girl with him until her arm had been cut by the ground.

"What the hell is with you?!"

"He's my lover, and I can't let you hurt him! He's all I have!"

"All you have?! You look rich enough to buy half this town and then some too!"

"I don't care for money or fame, just a man I can rely on! You won't touch him."

Polnareff didn't know whether to be mad or jealous of Hol Horse now. He always wanted to meet a girl dedicated and pretty. It just wasn't fair. He stopped as Pinkie Pie bandaged her arm. Not paying attention to the blood droplet on her own arm.

"There's not much we can do now. Fifteen days out of fifty passed, we can't exactly waste much time. Besides, it's not like he'll be any danger to for us now."

"Eugh... He'll be back. And we'll be ready."

"We?"

"Yeah! From now on we've got to work together, otherwise we'll be wide open for ambushes and attacks! We can't act alone now."

Everyone looked at Polnareff in slight disbelief before continuing their way to Egypt. Pinkie Pie felt her arm become slightly itchy and gave it a look. A small swollen pore was there.

"Huh? When did...?"

"Ms. Pie? Is something the matter?"

"Just wondering where I got this bug bite. If that's what it even is."

"Just leave it alone. I'm sure it's nothing."

In Cairo, DIO's Mansion, Enya had wailed out in agony on the balcony.

"Uwa... Bwha... Whaaa! My son! H-He's... He's died! I know it! It can't be, but I know he has!"

Soon similar wounds appeared on her own body, she could only cry out louder.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! ! ! THIS IS HOW YOU DIED?! SUCH AN AWFUL DEATH FOR A NOBLE MAN! A MAN WHO FOUGHT FOR LORD **DIO** AND HIS CAUSE! THEY MUST HAVE USED SOME DIRTY TRICK! I can feel it... Your pain... U-Uh-UWHAAAAA! ! !"

She threw herself to floor in tears and blood, but soon the pain vanished as small arms wrapped around her. Morning Star hugged her gently as she sobbed.

"Ooh! Dear Prince! You loved my son! You two always got along! I wanted him to serve you as I have your Father!"

She wept and wept before he whispered into her ears. Everyone knew he had refused to speak to anyone, save for his mother. Not even DIO could ever get a vocal response. Yet at this moment, to grace her with his own voice, she had never been so joyful before. The words themselves were mysterious and profound to her. She nodded many times.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! Yes my Prince! My dearest young lord! You, so young yet so wise already, to grace me with such a gift! Thank you so mu-muuaaaahh... Whaaaaa!"

She began to weep again, but stopped as she saw two knives offered to her. Two knives that became two different flowers. One was a lotus corniculatus, otherwise known as the bird's-foot trefoil. The other was a violet. She took these flowers and began to understand.

"These plants... They represent revenge and loyalty. My Prince! Y-You don't mean...?"

He gave a soft smile and a nod.

"Hoooo... Sweetest Morning Star! You are sure to be as great, perhaps dare I say, greater than your Father... But he too would have sent me anyways! One day one day we shall laugh about this! We shall remember my son in good memory and his valiant sacrifice! **[Empress]** is best at killing slowly, but **[Justice]** shall have it's due!"

She ran off faster than her age should have allowed her, still crying at the death of her beloved son, never noticing th cold stare of the child who had sent her to her own end. Full knowing her fate. Justice meant nothing in the face of Truth.


	24. Bloody Justice

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode V: Blood on the Road, Justice's Vengeance!**_

The group had taken a series of bus from Calcutta to Varanasi, the Eternal City. The woman from before sat with the group on the bus. Polnareff had decided to talk some sense to her.

"Listen... Normally I don't tell people what to do. There's no point into talking to dumb people, they're too dumb! Stupid pigs will never learn to understand, no matter what! But, I don't even know you're name."

"Nena."

"Nena, you're probably a very smart girl, and nice looking too. Just a nice woman who wants to go back home, right?"

Pinkie Pie turned and pointed at Nena with a curious expression.

"Hold up, if your hometown is back there, why're you coming with us?"

Nena blinked then looked out the window.

"My home is actually in Cairo. I'm a runaway using my fathers money."

"But all the way down here? What could possibly make you want to leave home?"

"My love, Hol Horse."

Polnareff scoffed with a chuckle.

"That man? I knew it! I know you won't want to hear this but, Hol Horse is a bad man."

Nena didn't defend him. In fact she indulged herself in Polnareff's rant about the cowboy. Jotaro looked over to Pinkie Pie who was clearly in the midst of a fever.

"Oi, Grandma, you don't look too good."

"It's this nasty infection! Look at it, it's even got a silly face! Wait did you just call me Gran-"

"No."

"You did!"

"Shut up and get that checked out... Whoa, hey, everyone look outside. You all seeing this?"

Everyone looked outside, except for Polnareff who had his hands up to the side of his face, still rambling to Nena.

"See, love makes you look this way! You can't see anything like this so you gotta be careful when you're in love!"

Rainbow Dash elbowed Polnareff roughly and pointed outside.

"Hey, Polnareff, shut up and look outside."

"Wha- How're you just gonna tell me to do that!"

"Like this. Shut up and look outside."

" _Le con_."

Outside were men doing strange things. Some had buried themselves with pins on their bodies pierced with long odd needles. Some sat and laid on beds of spikes. One was being cremated, no one could tell if he was burning alive or dead. They had arrived at the Sacred River, Ganges. Holy men, the elderly, the sick, beggars, children, cows, monkeys, dogs, food, waste, burning bodies... It engulfs everything peacefully and without discrimination. Ever-flowing, one could call it a simplified representation of death itself. It is thought that the landscape is the reflection of people's souls. A strange pop came from the infection, catching everyone's attention. Joseph stuck his tongue out at in disgust, getting a roll of the eyes from Pinkie Pie.

"Where'd you get that?! Get that fixed as soon as you can!"

"Oh puh-lease~! It doesn't hurt that much!"

"Pinkie it shouldn't hurt at all! Get yourself to the doctor, ugh, I knew this place was disease ridden!"

"Fine, just don't get into any trouble, any of you! I'm sure it's just some weird bump that'll probably have to get cut out."

Pinkie Pie stopped at a local doctor's office. After paying and getting the doctor to look at the strange blister, he sighed with an annoyed tone.

"Yep. That's a bacterial infection, I'll have to remove it right now."

"Now?!"

"Don't worry, you'll be administered a local anesthetic, it'll be quite painless."

"Alright, I trust you doc, just make it quick."

The doctor grabbed a scalpel as Pinkie looked away. She heard sounds of flesh and bone being cut but felt no pain. Oddly enough, she didn't remember taking anything yet and peeked back. The doctor's entire face had been cut like Swiss cheese. The scalpel was stuck in his cheek as he stumbled back and fell to the floor. Shocked, Pinkie Pie began to hear laughing nearby.

 **"HMPH! THAT DOCTOR TRIED TO GET RID OF ME! WHAT A MORON!"**

"Wha?!"

Pinkie Pie looked around for the voice, and paled at the sight of her arm. There, the infection became an actual face. Eyes, a nose, even a mouth with teeth and a tongue.

"... Oh this is going to be one of those chapters..."

 **"HEHEHE! I'M THE [EMPRESS] YOU OLD HAG! PINKAMENA PIE, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!"**

"I don't feel like it today. I think we should sever our relationship!"

She grabbed a scalpel off of the surgeon's tray, thrusting the blade in Empress' way. However, Empress stopped the blade with it's own teeth. Even though stuck to her arms as a mere face, Pinkie Pie had nearly been thrown to the ground. The scalpel flew from her grip and into Empress' mouth, without a moment to hesitate, it cut Pinkie Pie's pinky finger clean off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **"HAHAHA! WITHOUT THAT FINGER, COULD YOU REALLY BE CALLED PINKIE? GET IT?!"**

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

 **"THEN HOW ABOUT A TRICK? YOU'RE THINKING RIGHT NOW, "HOW DO I DEFEAT THIS THING? STANDS CAN ONLY BE DEFEATED BY OTHER STANDS! MY STAND [CANDY SHOP] CAN SHOW ME ANYTHING AND EVEN GIVE ME A SMALL WINDOW TO WORK WITH! BUT, CAN I FIGHT WITH THIS ABILITY?" HEEHEEHEE! THE ANSWER IS NO, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M APART OF YOU NOW, MOMMA!"**

It spat a large glob of saliva her way while laughing. Pinkie ran for the door but stopped as Empress spoke up again.

 **"NOW, NOW, MOMMA! HOW'RE YOU GONNA EXPLAIN THAT THERE DEAD BODY?! TRYING TO GET TO YOUR FRIENDS? BACK AT THE HOTEL? I WON'T LET YOU!"**

It threw up next, aiming the bile right for Pinkie's face, she narrowly dodged in time yet it some of it still landed in her fluffy hair.

" **EEEEEWWWWW**! Why is it my hair that gets it the worst, first piranhas, now this?!"

The nurse entered the room and saw the gruesome scene. The doctor murdered and Pinkie Pie standing like a crazed woman. Unknowing of the creature responsible right on the arm. To her it was still a festering infection. Empress chuckled before shouting out loudly, mimicking Pinkie Pie perfectly in the ears of the nurse.

 **"THE KILLER IS ME! PINKAMENA DIANE PIE! I'M AN AMERICAN-"  
** "EQUESTRIAN!"  
 **"TRAVELLER WHO'S STAYING AT KHULAK'S HOTEL! ALSO YOUNG MISS, I LIKE TO SKIN PRETTY YOUNG GIRLS! TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL YOUNGER!"**

The nurse shrieked as she ran away. Pinkie Pie dove out of the window and made her way using the alleyways and Candy Shop to navigate to the hotel. Unfortunately, several policemen had set up a perimeter around the entire hotel. Pinkie Pie looked down at Empress.

"So... Would asking you to tell me where the User is, be out of the question? Or the ONLY way to beat you?"

 **"YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT! WITHOUT YOUR FRIENDS, YOU'RE DEFENSELESS! AND WITHOUT YOU, THEY'RE COMPLETELY CLUELESS! I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE OVER YOUR BODY TO KILL THEM!"**

"Not if I crush you like this!"

Pinkie Pie threw her arm against a pipe. She estimated with the force she put, she might break her own arm, but to take care of her friends it would be a price she wouldn't mind paying. She winced waiting for the pain. Instead, she opened her eyes to see Empress with arms, gripping the bar tightly.

 **"YOU OLD BITCH! ARE YOU TRYING RUIN YOUR OWN ARM? I'M APART OF YOU NOW, MOMMY! YOU'VE GOT TO TAKE CARE OF ME~!"**

Empress sneered as Pinkie Pie came to the frightening conclusion. Empress was constantly growing, a Stand that used her own body to sustain and grow itself. Within time, Empress would soon grow large enough to swallow her own body for it's own. She pulled yet Empress kept a tight grip onto the pipe.

"Hey! Let go, what're you doing?!"

 **"SNITCHING! HEY POLICE MAN!"**

That made Pinkie Pie's blood run cold for a moment. She looked to the other end of the alley and saw an officer turning their way.

 **"THE MURDERER IS RIGHT HERE! HELP! SHE'S STRIKING AGAIN!"**

"Okay, to be fair I am trying to end you but-"

The officer pulled his weapon out on Pinkie Pie. She had to think fast. She took a deep breath and struck her arm with Hamon. Empress laughed at the attempt until it noticed it couldn't move. Strange licorice vines with small candies growing out of them wrapped and paralyzed it. Pinkie Pie fell back as the officer fired his gun, the bullet grazed her ear as she escaped. She took a cloth from a window and draped it over Empress. Rushing away from the hotel. Polnareff escorted Nena around the market, trying to get her to look his way, or even get a response out of her.

"You see Nena, a true man never boasts. Hol Horse probably boasted all the time, huh? What a loser! He only boasting because of that fact, him being a loser! Obviously he doesn't have much to back it all up!"

"..."

Compared to Hol Horse... Whaddya think of me? Am I your type?"

"..."

"I don't care about your past, or the men you've been with before. What really matters is how we feel right now."

Nena noticed Pinkie Pie running madly in their direction. She turned on a heel and pointed at a random building with Polnareff following after her.

"Look! I think that restaurant is ran by a Japanese woman. Do you like Japanese food?"

" _Oui~!_ "

He nodded as Pinkie Pie ran past them. Too busy looking down at the cloth at her arm, barely did she glance up to not run into a shop in the bazar. She did notice that various fruits and vegetables, even fish with pieces of them bitten off. A loud burp came from under the cloth.

"What are you doing under there?!"

 **"EATING! GROWING! SNACKING! I'VE GOT TO GROW BIG AND STRONG, MOMMA!"**

The head of a chicken fell out from the under the cloth next. Pinkie couldn't believe how she didn't noticed the food being taken as she ran. She pulled the cloth away, with a fist thrown right into her jaw as a result. Empress had it's own entire upper body. A muscular body type with feminine features. It threw several more punches in Pinkie Pie's face.

 **"AATATATATATA~! I'VE GROWN UP, BUT I STILL NEED A LOT OF TENDER CARE, MOMMA!"**

"I-If this is what it's like to raise a kid, count me out of parenthood, but I've been in plenty more fights than you!"

 **"WE'LL SEE WHAT YOUR EXPERIENCE DOES AGAINST MY STRENGTH! LOOK! I CAN EVEN REACH YOUR THROAT! ALL I NEED TO DO IS CUT AN ARTERY, AND I'LL FINALLY GROW AS BIG AS I SHOULD!"**

Pinkie Pie summoned Candy Shop to immobilize Empress. However, now that it was stronger, Empress merely continued it's assault. Pinkie Pie held her free hand up, not to block but to summon a portal back to Empress, having it punch itself.

 **"AGH! WHAT A TERRIBLE MOM! WHO ABUSES THEIR KID LIKE THIS!?"**

"Told you I wasn't parent material! Now to- AIIEEE!"

Empress sank its teeth into Pinkie Pie's arm before swaying itself around with it's own weight. Pinkie Pie fell onto counter littered with incense dust. Empress grabbed one pot full and began to beat Pinkie Pie with it. To the people surrounding them, Pinkie Pie looked like a mad woman wrestling and yelling at the pain of her disgusting wart growing on her arm. They felt more pitiful then mad at her condition. An opening for her to finally stand appeared and she took it without a moments notice. Making a mad dash once more, avoiding police and looking mad, she nearly ran into Polnareff and Nena yet again. Unfortunately Polnareff had his back to her, and Nena saw her coming. She grinned as two working men crossed them as they carried a large carpet that covered them from Pinkie Pie's line of sight. Nena threw herself onto Polnareff and pulled him into a narrow alley.

"Mr. Polnareff! No... PolPol!"

"P-PolPol...?"

"Yes... I've grown so close to you. You're so kind, and caring, even aware. I want to get to know you so much now. To grow so much closer to you... Please?"

"W-Wh-Wha-Why, of course! Definitely! _Permettez-moi de prendre soin de vous_."

While Polnareff believed he was the luckiest man alive, Pinkie Pie ran for her life, constantly being chastised by Empress.

 **"WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING YOU OLD DUST BAG! YOU'RE GETTING FARTHER AND FARTHER FROM YOUR FRIENDS!"**

"Y'don't say? Maybe that's cause I'm not trying to get to them!"

She stopped in front of a barrel of tar and shoved her entire arm into the tar, attempting to drown Empress. A few moments passed before a nail came out from the tar and stabbed into Pinkie Pie's throat. She stopped it just in time for the tip to pierce the skin, yet it was slowly going in deeper. Pinkie lifted her arm up from the tar as Empress chuckled.

 **"I PICKED THAT UP WHILE YOU WERE HAVING AN OLD PERSON EPISODE BACK AT THE MARKET, YOU CODGER! I'LL USE THIS NAIL TO SEVER YOUR ARTERY, THEN KILL THE REST! AFTER ALL, EVERY KID HAS TO GO OUT ON THEIR OWN! YOU'VE BEEN A GOOD MOMMY BUT, I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF YOU FROM HERE ON... FROM HERE... On... Uu-ugh!"**

Empress began to become stiffer and stiffer, finally seeing the true intention of the tar. Pinkie Pie smiled brightly at it as she summoned Candy Shop. A screen appeared that showed a map made from the incense dust from earlier.

"You thought I was being tossed around by your weight, right? Well newsflash, **[Candy Shop]** is almost exactly like **[** **Hermit Purple]** , just sweeter in every way! Don't tell JoJo I said that though!"

 **"Y-You! You made a map using [Candy Shop]?! H-How did you know about this tar barrel in the first place!?"**

"Uh... Nah, I'll let you think on that. By the way! You said it yourself, Stands can only be defeated by other Stands, so~!"

Candy Shop's vines wrapped tightly around Empress as one flew up to a window. She pointed at Empress with a emotionless face. Ann expression without any mercy.

"You're next line is _'N-No! You can't do this!'_ exactly."

 **"N-No! You Can't Do This! A-AIE!?"**

She smiled brightly and gave a two fingered salute to Empress with a heart giggle.

"Sorry but, kids have to grow up and take care for themselves. Just do your dear mommy a favor, baby girl."

Pinkie Pie ran up the wall, over the bar the vine wrapped itself around, and fell pulling hard as she could.

"DON'T TEAR YOURSELF UP OVER IT!"

With a final pull, Candy Shop's grip crushed and tore Empress apart. In the alley with Nena, Polnareff closed in for a kiss.

"Now let us swear a vow love in a kiss, _ma chérie_!"

He stopped as she began to drool until an unsightly fat woman protruded from Nena's stomach, bloodied and wounded heavily. Polnareff stumbled back into the wall utterly shocked and disgusted. He shuffled away from the body unconsciously until he felt something on his shoulder. Pinkie Pie whistled as she leaned on his shoulder with an arm.

"Wow! You were here the whole time keeping her close by, eh? I think I underestimated you Pol! You're smarter than you look!"

"... Wha... What? Hey! Y-Your finger!"

"Huh? Oh this? Yeah I should get that looked at, but I'm kinda wanted for murder. So~ it'd be best if we got out of town as soon as possible."

"M-Murder!? D-Didn't you tell us not to get into trouble?!"

"I say lots of things! Go tell JoJo to get that car ready, we're outta here!"

Under the cover of night, and with a jeep Joseph had purchased, they had crossed the borders of Varanasi and neared Pakistan. Polnareff drove as punishment, although he preferred to be behind the wheel in the first place. Rainbow Dash shifted uncomfortably in the vehicle.

"I don't get this.."

Kakyoin looked back at her from the passanger seat.

"What is there to get?"

"Well, one thing is how to wrap my head around a Stand like **[Empress]** and... Well."

"Well?"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT IN JOTARO'S LAP?!"

Pinkie tilted her hat up and shrugged at Rainbow Dash.

"Cause Kakyoin called shotgun and I wanted the middle. There's just not enough room for all of us without a little compromise! Besides Jotaro doesn't seem to mind."

Jotaro glanced away from the window and at Rainbow Dash.

"I don't really care."

"I do! This is so awkward and stupid, and I don't even have a seat belt! What's keeping me from flying around if we get in a crash?!"

Jotaro sighed and hugged Rainbow Dash tightly.

"There."

"What? This!? You really think this is good enough for a seatbel-"

Star Platinum added to Jotaro's strength, nearly crushing Rainbow Dash's upper torso.

"A-Aghck! C-Could be a bit tighter, b-bu-but! At least you're trying!"

Polnareff honked the horn, growling under his breath. Kakyoin elbowed him lightly as Pinkie Pie kicked his seat.

"Polnareff, calm down."

"Yeah, what're ya honking for anyways?!"

Polnareff rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the two.

"Ths guy in front of us is just too slow! That's it!"

He drove the vehicle nearly off the entire mountain and swerved in front of the car. The entire group had frozen hearts as they held onto each other for dear life. Polnareff smirked as he looked at the car through the rearview mirror, ignoring the glare from Joseph.

"Now that's much better! Finally can go at my time without some slowpoke slowing me down."

"Polnareff! We don't need to be wanted men across the whole world! It's bad enough Pinkie's still wanted in Varanasi for murder."

Pinkie Pie simply shrugged as Rainbow Dash spoke up, Jotaro's eased his grip on her so she could speak.

"Hey, if you're going so slow, least you could do is let people past you!"

Polnareff smiled and shot up a thumbs up at Rainbow Dash. She grinned back until Jotaro squeezed her tight enough to get a squeak out of her.

"Exactly! See you guys, Dashie gets it!"

"D-Dashie? Okay, _PolPol_ , if you say so."

"I take it back, she's dumb as shit."

There were a few laughs in the jeep at the time. Then silence. Kakyoin looked out of the window wistfully.

"We're about to say goodbye to India already..."

Rainbow Dash looked up through the sun roof with Joseph.

"So much has happened in such a short time..."

"Yes. When we first arrived, I couldn't wait to get out of here, but now... I REALLY wanna get out of here... But, I wouldn't mind coming back."

Polnareff stared ahead at the road intently.

"I'm going to come back here after all this... And give Avdol a proper burial."

Joseph sighed and looked to Jotaro.

"Should I tell him, or do you want to?"

" _Yare Yare,_ we called his family..."

"They came and took his body back home. They're all Stand Users, since that ability is inherited through his predecessors, like how we received ours... But, we won't be receiving anymore aid from them."

"If anything, they may come looking for vengeance..."

Polnareff gripped the wheel tightly before the whole vehicle came to a sudden stop. Rainbow Dash's head slammed against Kakyoin's seat.

"AGH! Jotaro, what the heck!? Weren't you supposed to be my seatbelt?!"

"..."

"Nothing to say to that? Hey, Pinkie, what's with you?"

Pinkie Pie shook her head as she snickered and lowered her hat over her eyes. She pointed ahead as Rainbow Dash looked past Kakyoin and Polnareff outside on the road. The girl they had left behind in Singapore stood there with a thumb out. The moment she saw them, a wide smile appeared on her lips.

"Hey~! I knew we'd see each other again! Wanna gimmie a lift you guys?"

"... No... Way..."

She hopped in on Joseph's side through the open window and began to dig into her pockets.

"It's okay! I've come with supplies and proper forms of bribery! The silver haired gent would probably like these porno pics, right~?"

Joseph reeled back in disgust as Polnareff looked back with unintended interests.

"W-What?! I'm married you shitty brat!"

"Hold on, does any of them have a nice tan?"

"POLNARE-"

"IT'S FOR RESEARCH!"

The girl chuckled as the pictures were torn up by Joseph. She pulled out a pack of rare cigarettes.

"Well then how about these, eh? You can't tell me a cool group like this doesn't smoke!"

Pinkie Pie snatch the pack and handed them over to Rainbow Dash. While everyone was telling the girl to go home, save for Jotaro who sat there quietly, Rainbow Dash pocketed the smokes rather than throw them outside. Eventually the girl and Joseph got into a shouting contest. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash finally spoke up.

 **"Shut The Fuck Up! All Of You!" "Shut Your Friggin' Mouths!"**

Everyone grew silent, save from Pinkie Pie who stifled a laugh. Jotaro lowered his cap.

" _Yare Yare..._ We'll drop her off at the airport and buy her ticket back home."

From then on the drive was quiet, save for the girl rambling on about supplies and necessities for traveling. Polnareff noticed the car from before was tailing them. He pressed the gas harder, yet the car kept right on the bumper. Joseph sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at the car.

"Just let them pass, Polnareff."

"Tch. What were they doing? Wanna go fast now all of a sudden."

Polnareff slowed down and signaled for the driver to pass him. As they drove by, the group looked to the car to see who was driving, yet it was utterly dirty. No paint, rusted, even the windows were layered in dust, sand, and grime. Upon passing them, the car slowed down again. Polnareff and Rainbow Dash let out a groan.

"This guy! Who does he think he is?"

"I'll say, this is just a waste of time! What's his aim?"

Pinkie Pie and Joseph glanced at each other.

"You don't assume this is just some guy being spiteful, do you Pinkie?"

"Assumptions aren't our thing, JoJo. Either this guy is mad or..."

Kakyoin's eyes widened as he summoned Hierophant Green's arm above his, aimed right at the car in front of them.

"Or, he's a Stand User. With how dirty that car is... It'd have to be on purpose to hide himself!"

Polnareff raised a brow as the driver signaled for them to pass. He sucked his teeth and didn't hesitate.

"What an idiot! Just gonna waste our time and teach us a lesson or something?"

The entire group erupted into screams as a large truck was right in front of them. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash summoned their Stands. Star Platinum and Star Seraphim stopped the jeep and truck from meeting, using the momentum and weight of the jeep to throw it over the truck. Star Seraphim then caught the jeep from underneath and eased the vehicle back down the road. As the Stands vanished, everyone took a minuet process what had just happened. Polnareff had began to breathe again and put a hand on his heart to check if it was still beating.

" _Putain de merde_! If it weren't for **[Star Platinum]** and **[Star Seraphim]** , we'd all probably be crushed! My **[Chariot]** and Kakyoin's **[Hierophant]** may be fast but, neither have the strength to stop a truck like that, let alone stick our landing too!"

Kakyoin and Joseph looked around for any traces of the car.

"Did anyone see where that bastard went?!"

"N-No, Mr. Old Man, he's out of sight!"

"Dammit! Who was he? ... Kakyoin did you just call me Mr. Old Man?"

Kakyoin looked away, trying to find something, anything else to talk about.

"T-The truck! What about the driver or the cargo it held?"

Jotaro huffed out an annoyed breath as he did his best to ignore.

"It never happened. Let's just get out of here and ignore it."

Pinkie Pie summoned Candy Shop to find the driver as Rainbow Dash sent Star Seraphim as far as she could to scout fir the car. The vision only showed the car stopped at a pit stop. A group of men all with a similar build as the arm of the driver. The group drove on, soon finding the pit stop in Pinkie Pie foresaw. As they searched the area, Joseph found a bar that made strange drinks, such as sugar cane candy. e curiously bought one to try it until he saw the car in the reflection of the glass.

"Hey! Everyone, there it is!"

The group nearly swarmed the car, yet no one was inside. Joseph asked the bartender if he knew who the owner was, but the man hadn't noticed the car until the group did. Polnareff cursed under his breath.

"How do we deal with this?! This is getting complicated for no reason!"

Kakyoin combed his hair, hiding his frustration to keep his mind cool.

"We've got to keep an open mind, but be wary. Clearly this man has some form of animosity towards us, yet he we haven't been directly attacked either."

Joseph looked to the patrons of the bar with a glare.

"The only ones looking remotely closest to the driver are the ones by the door... I hate to say it, our options are pretty limited, right Jotaro?"

"Right... The only quick way to find out who the driver, is to beat them all up!"

That caught most of the patrons attention as the group randomly assaulted the men, everyone except for Kakyoin and Pinkie Pie.

"H-Hey! What the hell, this isn't the way to go about things!"

"Everyone, none of those guys could be the driver!"

Rainbow Dash slammed one of the men's head right into the table as she kept him in an arm-lock. She looked up with a raised brow.

"How could you know that Pinkie?"

"Because the car started just as you all started swinging!"

Everyone looked to the dirty car as it drove off into the distance. Rushing back to the jeep, Polnareff gave chase with Kakyoin reading the map as they came to a fork in the road. There was a sign that told them which way path took them to Pakistan. However Kakyoin noticed something strange.

"Hold on... There should be tunnel coming up."

Polnareff scoffed as he drifted dangerously on a sharp turn.

"Whatever! We've almost caught up to that asshole! That shitty car is fast on a road like this!"

"... POLNAREFF, BRAKE!"

"Why would I- _Ce n'est pas juste_!"

Polnareff slammed the brakes just in time, nearly driving off the edge of a cliff. The only way across was a rickety, worn out bridge, clearly not big enough for any vehicle. Jotaro even rubbed his neck in confusion.

"Did he drive off the edge...?"

Polnareff heard a loud engine sound and looked in his rearview mirror. The car slammed behind them, nearly pushing them off the edge.

"I-It's like he's driving a tank! I can't keep us on the ground like this! Jotaro, Dashie, uses your **[** **Stars]** to smash it to pieces already!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head a sshe held on tightly to Jotaro.

"I-I can't! She's too far away!"

"And even if she could make it, there'd be an opposing force from the blow, we'd send ourselves to our doom if we used our Stands."

Polnareff opened his door, yet Kakyoin shouted at him.

"Everyone get out of the car!"

"Wait! But if you're the driver, who's going to press the brake to give us enough time to escape?!"

Polnareff froze with a stupid smile as the car behind them slammed them into the air.

"W-Whoops...?"

" _ **POLNAREFF!**_ "

Everyone let out a scream, yet Kakyoin had last trick up his sleeve. He sent his Hierophant Green out from the back of the jeep, up te cliff, and grabbed onto the front bumper of the car. Joseph was surprised by the desperate act.

"K-Kakyoin! Your **[Hierophant]** isn't strong enough to support the jeep! It'll tear itself in two!"

"Mr. Old Man... Please do not think so little of me, I'm not an idiot."

"I don't mean to offend but- Oh! Oh, I see now!"

Hierophant Green had hooked the car with the jeep's winch. Jotaro grinned as he summoned Star Platinum.

"That was pretty smart of you. You ever tried sumo? Specifically the tactics around the ring!"

Star Platinum lifted the group and pulled the car down, swinging both of them around using the winch cable wire. While group landed with a heavy thud, the car rolled down the cliff, completely totaled. Kakyoin let out a sigh.

"Actually, it's one of my favorites, but Jotaro... It is against the rules to punch your opponent."

They left the jeep to look over the car. Polnareff spat over the cliff with folded arms.

"No way this could have been a Stand User, just some crazy guy who got what he deserved!"

Pinkie Pie squatted down at the edge, concerned.

"Hey, JoJo? You know that feeling when some things are just too easy?"

Joseph groaned as he pulled his face down with a hand.

"I hate it when we think the same thing and it's something bad."

A strange sudden static sound shot out from behind everyone.

 **"PSHFZZ! PPFFFSHZZHSHFZZZ ! ! ! There Is... Nothing Strange About It... Stand.. [Wheel Of Fortune] That's Who You're All Dealing With, Joseph Joestar!"**

Everyone turned to Polnareff as the voice came from his direction. He waved his hands and began pointing at the jeep.

"H-Hey it's not me, it's coming from the radio!"

"They know who we are... This is definitely a Stand!"

"O-Oi, everyone! There's something rumbling beneath us!"

"Get back to the jeep!"

Jotaro shouted at the group .

"Don't go near it! That's exactly where he wants us! The Stand is the car below us, just like **[Strength]** was a boat, **[Wheel Of Fortune]** is a car!"

The totaled car from below emerged from the ground, tearing the jeep apart. The car began to fix itself, healing like it was an organism, and change right before their very eyes. Like a wild beast it charged the group, straight for Jotaro. He spat to the side and brought up a fist ready to attack, much to Joseph's concern.

"Do you want to see who's stronger?"

"Wait, Jotaro! We don't even know how the Stand works! We can't fight it until we figure that out!"

A strange light shone brilliantly from Wheel Of Fortune, vanishing just as fast as it appeared. Jotaro stumbled back as wounds appeared on his body.

"W-What...!"

 **"HaHaHaHaHa! Don't You Worry! You'll See The Secret Of My Attack, Right Before Your Death!"**

Rainbow Dash, Plnareff, and Kakyoin all pushed Jotaro out of the way of the car, strange wounds appearing on them all as they had barely dodged the vehicle. Kakyoin and Polnareff looked their injuries over as they ran.

"These wounds, there's nothing in them!"

" _Merde_ , they're not even that deep but, it hurts like Hell!"

Rainbow Dash looked back at Wheel Of Fortune, surprised at the car driving after them in reverse from missing the first time.

"I can't believe this! He's driving like a real pro! Quick, between the cliffs!"

The group ran into a tight area between two cliffs, too narrow for the car to drive through, or so they thought. Pinkie Pie let out a hiss as she was pelted by several pebbles and small stones. She turned around with wide eyes and a shout. The car had crushed itself and became even more like a mechanical beast. The wheels were sideways, spinning at an amazing speed, paving and carving the way for Wheel Of Fortune.

"You're kidding me!"

Kakyoin turned around with Joseph, both having similar reactions.

" **Oh Shit**! He's forcing his way through!"

"Do we even stand a chance against this?!"

Pinkie Pie and Joseph summoned their Stands, using the vines to scale the cliffs while carrying the others. Pinkie carried Kakyoin and the girl as Joseph carried Jotaro and Polnareff. Rainbow Dash flew up the cliff using Star Seraphim as a suit once more. As everyone made it to the top, Wheel Of Fortune returned to a more stable shape. Then, spikes grew on the tires, allowing the car to drive right up the wall. Polnareff couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"I-Is there anything this car can't do!?"

Jotaro sighed as he stood next to Rainbow Dash, right at the edge of the cliff, with Star Platinum summoned by his side.

" _Yare Yare Daze_... Looks like we've got no choice but to fight."

"Hey, Jotaro, I've got an idea. He'll expose himself when he reaches the top right? He'll be expecting us to attack. So..."

Star Seraphim left Rainbow Dash and swallowed Star Platinum instead. Star Seraphim morphed to make two holes on the side for Star Platinum's arms. Rainbow Dash grinned as Jotaro himself went wide eyed.

"Pretty sweet idea, huh?"

"Dash! You're flying at me!"

"Huh?"

Rainbow Dash found herself clung to Jotaro like a magnet. Before the two could figure anything out, Wheel Of Fortune flew up from the cliff with the underside exposed. The two went from confusion to mental synchronization. However the driver of Wheel Of Fortune cackled.

"You guys are retarded! Haven't you noticed what you all smell like? Guess you can't smell past the shit you're made of!"

Everyone began to notice the scent. Gasoline. Electrical wires sprung out and shot out sparks on Jotaro and Rainbow Dash, setting the two on fire. Wheel Of Fortune landed with a drift as the driver pointed at the fire in front of him.

"Hyaaahehehehehahahahohoho! I did it! Part 3 is over, I win!"

A blast was heard from underground, followed by Jotaro's and Rainbow Dash fist erupting from the ground. Still clung together yet without their jackets, the two dug themselves out, right next to the driver's side of Wheel Of Fortune.

W-What?! You two made a path underground and let your coats burn?!"

Rainbow Dash grinned as their Stands combined appeared before them

"Not on your life, loser! This Part isn't over until Rainbow Dash-"

"And Jotaro Kujo."

"Both do what we do best! POUND SCUM LIKE YOU DOWN!"

The driver let out a screech as Star Platinum and Seraphim threw several blows at the car.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

Crushing one side and launching the driver out from the other. Jotaro sighed and shook his head.

" _Yare Yare_ , even though we could've died right there, you actually pulled through for us."

"Heh! I am pretty smart, I know!"

"No, you're really reckless and you almost got us burned alive, even could've been skewered by those wheels with that trick. You've got to be more careful."

"... You can't ever let me have one victory, can you..."

Everyone surrounded the driver and loomed over him. He was strangely built as his arms were nearly as built as the Joestars. Yet, he had a round belly, short legs, and hair clearly uncared for. He attempted to run away.

"I-I-I-I-I I WAS PAID TO DO IT! J-JUST SPARE ME! PLEAS-"

Polnareff stomped down on his back, keeping him in place with a sneer.

"This went from the most annoying road trip, to the best day yet!"

The group heard strange sounds from the car, it changed once more into a fully functioning vehicle, a very unimpressive car. This only caused the group to erupt into laughter. Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow Dash and wiggled her eye brows as Jospeh took the man's passport and chained him to a rock, making it look like he was a strange monk in training.

"What's with that face, Pinkie?"

"You're still holding onto new JoJo, even after the fights over~"

"So? We're gonna be in that small dumb car, so I may as well use him as a seatbelt again."

"But Rainbow Dash, this car has a third seat up front as well as in the back."

Rainbow Dash looked at the car, then at Pinkie Pie who snickered, and finally at Jotaro who shrugged at her.

"It does get pretty cold up here. You should ask Kakyoin for a jac-"

She shoved him away and leapt into the car with flustered face with the rest following her still laughing. The group finally sent the girl home despite several debates, sent her home back to Hong Kong, and drove to Pakistan. On the way, the group had stopped at a tailor shop. Upon looking around, Polnareff pulled out a large jacket with a snicker.

"Hey! Jotaro, I found you a new coat!"

"Huh? That looks a little too big for me."

"What're ya talking about, it's perfect, you can fit Dashie in here with you!"

Polnareff laughed until Rainbow Dash broke his nose with a solid punch. This was the first of Polnareff's hell today. As they drove on, a strange fog enveloped the area, the road was barely visible even as they neared town. Jotaro looked outside and saw a strange sight. A white dog, dead and impaled on a wooden stake. He kept quiet since the sight passed quickly, he assumed it as a trick of the mind. They found an area to park and left the car. Joseph looked at the odd town.

"This town seems really quiet, plenty of people yet, not a peep?"

Kakyoin noticed this as well and rubbed his chin.

"That is strange. No beggars or peddlers, and at the same time no one seems happy here."

Pinkie Pie noticed a restaurant and shook her head at it.

"Something isn't right here, every time we went past a restaurant, we could always smell the food being cooked inside! No smell here..."

Joseph narrowed his eyes at the fog itself before noticing the owner of the restaurant. He grinned and looked to the group.

"Listen, to the west of Pakistan, in Islamic territories this is how you say hello! First, you smile..."

He turned to the owner with a bright, friendly smile, and waved casually.

" _As-salaam! Alaikum!_ "

The owner of the restaurant stared straight ahead and flipped the open sign to close. Joseph was taken aback, but he was ready for not so friendly people.

"H-Hey! No need to close, I just want to ask a question and we'll be on our way! Do you know of a hotel in town?"

Nothing for a good minuet before the owner shrugged and turned to leave. Joseph would have stopped him, had he not saw cockroaches on the man's neck. Polnareff thumbed to a traveler sitting by a pillar just up the road.

"Old Man, I'll just ask that guy, better to trust fellows like him then weird natives sometimes."

"Careful Polnareff, I don't like the feel of this town."

Polnareff called out to the man before pulling him lightly, the hood of the traveler came back and revealed a frozen face of sheer shock. A lizard crawled out of his mouth from his throat. Bloodshot eyes, and strangely enough, a smoking gun in hand. No one but the group cared. While they were trying to figure out the cause of death, Kakyoin called out to a woman who had her back to them.

"Ma'am! Excuse me, but a man is dead!"

She turned with a boy stepping out from behind her. She held a baby by her closely. The woman herself had a face full of infected boils, that popped and poured puss with each facial movement. Kakyoin reeled back in disgust but did his best to keep his composure.

"Why did you call me...?"

"Uh... T-To call the police!"

"Why?"

"There's... There's a dead man, right here!"

"So...? What should I do?"

"I thought I said go call the police!"

She stumbled away muttering right after him, like a child half asleep. Kakyoin was sick after the interaction and began to notice other details. Pinkie Pie also noticed them.

"No crows picking away or even circling the body, and everyone ignoring the clearly fresh corpse on the ground..."

"Nana, this place just isn't right at all!"

"... Kakyoin, did you just call me Nana?

Pinkie Pie leered at him as Kakyoin began to sweat nervously. Then an elderly woman appeared, with her left and bandaged, and a walking stick taller than her. Much older than Pinkie Pie and Joseph, even smaller too. She giggled and waved her walking stick at them.

"Excuse me~! Are you all travelers? I own a hotel just up the road, and I'll even give you a discount! Consider it a warm welcome for dropping by this town for the first time!"

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash smiled brightly at the woman.

"Finally, someone normal!"

"Thanks lady, we've been through a lot of stuff lately, we could use the break!"

She let out another chuckle and turned to the side. The fog lifted as a large building stood before them.

"Come! Come! It's just this way, don't worry about the payments now, Mr. Joestar! Just make yourselves at home!"

Jotaro glared at the woman. Something wasn't right.

"Hold on. Did you just call him, Joestar?"

She froze. She cursed herself as she had been caught in her own lie, it was too soon to act now, she had to think. It came to her not a moment too late, she turned with a smile and pointed at Polnareff.

"Sir, didn't you say his name?"

"I-I did? Maybe, I did? I don't remember-"

"You Did! Although I'm awful with names, always have been, writing them down has helped me so much in my old age!"

"Old age, but mildy, you look so young! I was hoping to take you on a date even!"

"Oh you~! Oohohohohohoho!"

"Hehehehehe!"

She turned away from the group to escort them in. However her face twisted into sheer hatred. Polnareff. Jean Pierre Polnareff. This man killed her son, as did that harlot, Rainbow Dash. She hated them both the very most. She wanted to cut his balls off and disembowel them both, reveling in their agony and suffering. As the group entered, they noticed a bar area that held a few patrons, one they had missed had a cowboy hat and was flirting with a beautiful girl. Hol Horse smirked as he turned up his charm to max, he'd have this one with him in no time.

"So... Enya. Since your son's dead, wanna fuck?"

The girl stabbed down into Hol Horse's wrist with a small and pick.

"A-Argh! O-O-Okay, okay, so that's a maybe?!"

"How dare you run off and abandon my son with those killers, to save your own worthless hide...?"

She spun and drove the pick in deeper and through the wrist into the wood of the bar counter.

"HHHHHNNNNRRRGHOKAYI'LLTAKETHATASAVERYPOSSIBLEMAYBE ! ! !"

"By killing all those involved with the death of my son, I will avenge him."

She pulled out the pick, allowing Hol Horse to stumble back before the blood began to spread into the fog. She smiled and held her hands out.

"For great **[Justice]**. My Stand, **[Justice]** , can turn even the smallest wounds into a shapely hole.

She closed a hand as the wound became a gaping hole, much to Hol Horse's pain. Although the bleeding stopped, this nightmare was far from over.

"Like that~"

"AAAAH~ You Towel Hat Wearing **Bitch**!"

He summoned Emperor and aimed right at her head. However, his hand turned against him as Emperor was slowly aimed right at himself.

"Once the fog is in the hole..."

"Back the fuck up, what in the star-spangled spaghetti monster is this?! Oh I'd take getting raped by the Blue Collar Boys over this!"

Enya merely turned away from him.

"A winner. Is me."

The gunshot echoed throughout the building. Polnareff came downstairs to investigate the noises, although he was headed down there to chat with the lovely girl as well. He needed to kick back after all, and this was the perfect place for it, or rather the perfect woman. He entered the bar and found strange people inside, most of them hooded and faces wrapped with cloths, the few eyes he did see were blank and barren of life. He didn't care, the one normal girl was by the counter. He sat next to her ready to get his game on.

"You know, it's not unusual to find a small town girl who loves you, the way I do. So what do you say, le's get it on~?"

The woman pulled her hood back, she had fair dark skin and an eerily familiar scowl. However her face changed that to confusion as Polnareff spoke. She had a black and white striped Mohawk with an ankh necklace. a red robe over a sleeveless garb and desert pants with gold sandals.

"... A-Are you reciting song lyrics...?"

"... S-So what're you here for?! You don't seem to be around these parts!"

"I'm looking for a single man."

"Oh?"

"Who recklessly got my brother killed before driving off in a van."

"Oh... I can relate with that, believe it or not."

"You can?"

"My sister, Sherri, was killed by a vile man not too long ago. I scoured the world for him, and with the aid of my friends, sent him to the Hell he deserves to suffer in."

"At, what cost, Mr. French Man?"

"A price I would never have paid for, it was not of my choice that a friend give his life for mine, I regret... Greatly."

"Jean Pierre Polnareff, it was your choice, and your price to pay. However it was my brother whose life you allowed to for him to lay."

"W-Wait... W-What?!"

He stumbled back as the woman glared into his soul. He remembered what Jotaro and Joseph both told him. _"Yare Yare, we called his family..." "They came and took his body back home. They're all Stand Users, since that ability is inherited through his predecessors, like how we received ours... But, we won't be receiving anymore aid from them." "If anything, they may come looking for vengeance..."_ This woman in front of him, was such a family member.

"... May I, ask you for your name, since you know mine."

"Adilah Zecora. I heard from the Joestars, that you told Avdol how he had not lost anyone. As of that moment, when he died for your foolishness, I lost everyone."

He summoned Silver Chariot behind him as he took a few steps back. He felt the room become hotter.

"I don't want to fight you! I regret everything that happened to Avdol, but I wasn't the one who killed him!"

"Then who may I pray, who do I blame for the cause of my brother's passing away?"

A moan came from a door behind the bar counter. Hol Horse, beaten, bloodied and with what looked like puke coming from his mouth fell to the floor panting heavily. Polnareff pointed at him with relief.

"Him, he was the one who shot the bullet into Avdol's head... WAIT A MINUET! HOL HORSE, WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"R-Run... The fog... It's... It's all a Stand...!"

Both Zecora and Polnareff looked around cautiously. Few patrons ran out as others nearly flew their way. Polnareff dodged, the best he could, killing the innocent was never his thing. Zecora, swatted them away with throws and punches of her own as she confronted Hol Horse. Polnareff ran into the lobby where Enya was. She was on the ground rubbing her back with her cheery smile.

"Ow~! I fell and hurt myself! Please, don't mind me, just go back to your room!"

"Is that right? Well, it's really dangerous here! That fog outside is trouble!"

"Ooh? It's been here for a short time, but aside from that horrid murder, nothing out of the ordinary has happened here~"

"Really? I don't want you to get hurt and have your family be sad about it. Speaking of which, this place is pretty big, do you have any family here?"

"! G-Guh!"

"Hm? What was that, ma'am?"

"I-I said no... I, got used to living by myself..."

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry! But, if they're not here, where are they?"

"U-Uguh! T-They! They... Passed away..."

Her façade was falling apart. She was sweating profusely and on the verge of tears. Polnareff noticed this and set her into a large chair.

"I'm so sorry to hear! I didn't mean to bring it up! Y'know, I lost my mom when I was very little, so... If you need anything from me, just ask! For tonight, as thanks for your hospitality, I'll be your son!"

Enya opened her mouth, yet nothing came out. In her mind was nothing but a wild, inhuman storm of pure, unadulterated anger. Hatred and contempt beyond that of basic revenge, near obsessive with this man's death and here he is. For her this was the second worst event of her life. Polnareff, happy next to her treating her kindly, she would rather he kill her in hate then this sickening act. This man had killed the only blood family she ever had. Then a door broke down, with Hol Horse being thrown at Polnareff. Caught off guard, both of the men ended up on the ground. Polnareff shoved Hol Horse off of him before seeing the fog outside pour in through strange holes in the bodies of those behind door. The traveler he had found dead was standing right up and walking over to him. Enya cackled as she moved her hand like controlling a puppet.

"Kekekekee! Gyaaaahahahahah! This is the power of my Stand, **[Justice]**! Now, for my son, J. Geil! You shall both, die!"

Polnareff had to think fast. He was too far away to call out for help, and after meeting Zecora, he didn't need anymore weight on his conscious. He knew what he had to do.

"Fuck this."

He turned and ran off leaving Hol Horse to fend for himself, yet heard an unnerving sound. He was significantly faster then the puppets of Justice, yet Enya was right on his heel.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiii!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU SHITTY OLD WOMAN!"

She threw a pair of scissors at him, yet the weapon stabbed into the bathroom door. On the other side, Polnareff shoved a door under the knob and a table, just to give himself time for a plan. The door took severe punishment, yet all went quiet without a warning. He waited for what felt like hours. Eventually, he looked through the keyhole and saw one of the puppets staring right back at him. He pulled back with a yelp, yet the tongue of the puppet cut Polnareff's tongue. A small cut, yet it was all Justice needed for the magic touch. A small hole appeared in Polnareff's tongue as Enya's cackling echoed from the other side of the door.

"At last~! I've got you now, you little shit! Open that door this instant, or else..."

Polnareff found himself thrown into the door, his face being crushed into the door.

"I'll have your tongue, and the rest of your skull, crushed right against that door! No, wait!"

Polnareff floated away from the door and was sent flying to the roof. She had him lick the roof and walls before she chuckled lowly.

"I know exactly what to do... See that toilet, Polnareff?"

"U-Uh! Ughaa!"

"Yes~ Polnareff..."

He fell to the ground and was dragged by his tongue alone over to the toilet. Dirty and with remains of feces and urine stains.

"Liiiiiiiiiiick it! Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick the toilet, POLNAREFF! Rerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorerorero~!"

Polnareff fought with strength he did not believe he could muster from within, yet it meant nothing in the wake of Justice. Even as the rest of his body acted by his will, his tongue alone grew nearer and nearer to the toilet.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK IT CLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN, POLNAREFF! SHINY AND FREE OF ALL THE SHIT THAT YOU, YOURSELF ARE MADE OF!"

Tears flowed from his eyes as he prayed. Prayed to whatever god out there, to any deity that would listen and act. The tongue and toilet were only mere centimeters apart. He pulled and pulled, crying, screaming, even kicking wildly, thrashing as hard as he could. Yet he only got even nearer to the toilet. This was his fate. Sometime ago, Rainbow Dash pulled out the rare smokes she had received from the girl. She thought it odd that the case that held them withstood the fire, but was curious. Not for the sensation, or the coolness factor of seeing others do it, no. She thought about using it for Star Seraphim. She jumped upon hearing the door open. Jotaro walked in casually and raised a brow at her.

"You still have those? I didn't think you smoked."

"I don't, it looks stupid anyways, what're ya doing just barging into someone's room without knocking?!"

"I did knock, but the door was cracked open anyways. If you don't smoke, why keep them?"

"Uh... Well, I just had another idea!"

"That's dangerous."

"Shut Up! **[Star Seraphim]** resembles Pegasus magic in Equestria, so what if I make a smoke cloud that can conduct weather?"

"That sounds so stupid."

"You literally have punched your way out of every situation we've been in, you don't get to talk about what's stupid and what isn't!"

"Whatever. I'm looking for Polnareff, hopefully he didn't get in trouble in another bathroom."

"Why would he get in trouble in a bathroom of all places?"

The two stared at each other before sighing.

"Polnareff." "Polnareff."

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash had decided to look into the bar, they searched for Polnareff as he had left for much longer than anticipated. They only found a woman in the dark with white hair and light tan skin who sat at the counter. They took a step in her direction before bodies flew from the shadows of the bar. It was in an instant, the corpses were just about to make skin contact, just a single second later and it would have been it. In that final moment, every puppet flew away from the forces of the Stars. Although Enya kept her cool in front of them, she felt fear for a moment. The only Stand to move so fast was her master's, DIO. More and more puppets came after them, even with their combined might, the numbers were great. They had to run. Blocked from the group, the only way was out into the streets. Jotaro busted down the doors as Rainbow Dash combined their Stands yet again.

"Dash, now is not the time for a hug."

"Stuff it and grab on, I'm flying us out onto the roofs!"

"We're literally clung togeth-"

"Shut Your Face!"

Using her wings, the two flew on top of a nearby building. The streets themselves were overran with the corpses. In the hotel, Joseph knocked on Kakyoin's door.

"Hey, Kakyoin, can we talk?"

"Is Ms. Pie with you?"

"Not this time. Why?"

Kakyoin opened the door carefully before sighing in relief.

"She hasn't let that nana outburst go for a long time. It's starting to bother me."

"Well I mean if you're feeling uncomfortable about it-"

"T-That's just it. I've never met other Stand Users before DIO. So, as pathetic as it sounds..."

His eyes widened before he sent Hierophant's tendrils right at Joseph's direction. The tendrils slammed an employee of the hotel into a wall, as he held a steak knife up to stab down on Joseph. Joseph held his hands up with wide eyes.

"Okay, so I didn't give him a tip, doesn't mean he has to kill me!"

"Mr. Old Man!"

"Again with that, look I don't mind bu-"

"Just Look!"

Down the hallway, Pinkie Pie ran their way, followed by an army of odd people. They had holes in their bodies and their tongues floated outside of their mouths like small tentacles. Joseph and Kakyoin couldn't believe their eyes.

"What is this!? It's like they're the walking dead!"

"And their silent as the hills!"

Pinkie Pie pulled them both as she ran past them.

"Quickly you two, we've got to get out of this residence of evil!"

On the way out, they saw the ol woman being attacked by one of the corpses. Kakyin sent an Emerald Spalsh it's way before carrying her.

"Don't worry ma'am, you won't be left for dead!"

The three used their Stands to swing onto the roofs of the buildings, and saw Jotaro and Rainbow Dash not too far away. Then, all of their attention went to the sky. The fog swirled and began to take form. A powerful rumble echoed and vibrated the very foundations of the Earth that hey stood on. It was as if being in the very center of a wild storm. A large skull with an illustrious crown took form with a vile laugh.

 **"FOOLS! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE THE FATE THAT ALL MERE MORTALS FACE?! YOU HAVE ONLY MOVED CLOSER TO THE ABYSS THAT IS YOUR DEATH!"**

Polnareff alone floated up to the skull as it laughed. He felt himself being torn apart from the very inside. Then it let out a shriek in pain as a giant, bright, fiery ankh shot out seemingly from nowhere. Polnareff himself was carried gently to the roof of the hotel next to the source of the flames.

"From my years of seeing the sun rise and sun set, I have learned that the only way to defeat mist, is to Burn It... To a crisp."

"... D-Does that count as a rhyme?"

Zecora looked at the skull with a fierce fire in her own eyes. Her Stand shone brilliantly on it's own, a golden lean figure with an elegant bird head. It was almost metallic with solid eyes. The fire burn wildly, almost out of control, yet it was this very fire that had set Polnareff to safety with no burns. Jotaro noticed the old woman on Kakyoin's back and leapt over to them. She had two flowers in hand, and slight burn on her face.

"Alright, old hag, you can cut the crap. I know you're the Stand User."

Kakyoin's eyes widened as he looked back, only to have a knife to his throat. The other held in her other right hand, right against his back.

"So you've figured me out, and that annoying brat... To think there was another Stand like **[Magician's Red]** this should have been easy! But, with these gifts from the Prince, I shall avenge my son!"

Jotaro sighed and tipped his hat.

" _Yare Yare Daze_ , I don't even have to worry about a thing. Just take one more breath, and you're done for."

"You shitty brat! I'll just kill your friend r-... Right... Ruh... Rig-..."

Her face began to pale and go purple. Rainbow Dash and Kakyoin were confused until Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Look! **[Star Platinum]** is sucking up the fog!"

Kakyoin groaned with Rainbow Dash.

"That is the stupidest fucking shit, I've ever seen." "Of all the ways to beat this cool Stand, you pick the dumbest looking one?"

"Shut up."

Star Platinum eventually sucked all of Justice, strangling Enya to the point of passing out. The corpses all fell dead on the ground, limp and unmoving. As the party made their way down, the truth had been revealed. The people, to buildings, even the night sky vanished into mist, then to nothing. This whole time, as a mere hours passed during the day, they had all been standing on a desert cemetery. Only a few skeletons remained. Zecora looked at Enya with folded arms.

"Enyaba the Hag. She always had a trick in her bag. Though harmless at sight, her Stand strength is truly a fright. As DIO's loyal companion, it was only time before she came, as His Champion."

She then looked to the group, her face cold and emotionless. Pinkie Pie was the first to break the silence.

"Thanks for stepping in when you did! Who knows what would've happened to Polnareff!"

"..."

"You seem familiar, what's your name? Say do you know a one, Mohammed Avdol?"

"He was my brother. Isn't that right, Joseph Joestar?"

Joseph looked down with a clenched fist. He nodded as the rest of the group took a step back.

"Her name is, Adilah Zecora, the Stand User of **[Ra]** The Egyptian God."

She unfolded her arms and pointed to the jeep.

"I am here to join your party. Let us not waste time or dilly dally."

That had surprised everyone.

"W-What!? You're serious?!"  
" _Que_? I-I thought you wanted revenge!"  
"Is this who I think it is...?"  
"They have a Zecora on this side?!"  
" _Yare Yare_..."  
"..."

Zecora turned on a heel and raised a brow at the car.

"The key is inside, any thief could have taken this for a joyride."

She got into the driver's seat and started up the car.

"What are you all staring at, do you not have a destination, to hunt down an oversized undead Bat?"

Joseph looked at Enya.

"We need information about said Bat. And no one would know better than his right hand."

"Then throw her in the trunk, be sure she is bound, the idea of leaving her alive is as horrible of an idea as it sound."

Joseph tore his coat and used it as a makeshift rope. His prosthetic arm was more apparent with his shirt. The group loaded onto the car, no one noticing the unconscious body of Hol Horse behind a grave.


	25. Dan of Steel

In Egypt, within the dark walls of DIO's mansion, A rather tall woman, almost too beautiful to describe for word. Voluptuous in figure, graceful in appearance, and elegant in the slightest movements. Her hair was that of the stars, heavenly and divine and near touched the floor. Though no wind moved in the building, her hair flowed on it's own, as if alive or filled with a power unknown to this world. Her skin, though fair and smoother than that of silk, was a strange blue hue. Stranger yet was the one visible eye, a fine cosmic green with slit pupil. Yet nothing was stranger than the horn on the crown of her skull. Black as a moonless sky and as natural as the trees of the Earth. This woman was Nightmare Moon and before her was the young Prince of this mansion, her Morning Star. In her hand, the Element of Harmony, Kindness. She held the item up and whipped her head back, her hair dancing in the air from the motion. Two arms slithered out, seemingly made of the cosmic power that was her hair. A man and a woman's arm, both wielded the Shining Sabers, both had cut used their blades to cut the gem in half. Nightmare Moon handed one piece to Morning.

"This is a piece of your life... The other, We will give to you, when you are ready."

"... When will that be?"

She smiled and brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"Soon. When We return, we shall leave for Siberia at once, and never return. Do you understand?"

"But, why is Papa staying behind?"

"His place is here, in Egypt. We can't tell you why, maybe one day... You will understand, when you are, older."

She stood up and left the child's side to leave his room without a word. She stopped at the door with a sigh.

"We saw what you had done with Enyaba. Why."

"She was going to die, if not by their hands, then by His. I wanted her to die, happy. To have, faith."

She only stood there for a moment before she closed the door behind her. She turned to the side, her other eye now visible from behind the hair. Shimmering azure, glittering with bizarre beauty. This, was Princess Luna of Equstria.

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episod VI: Lover's Quarrel**_

The ride was awkwardly silent, until Enya began to thrash and scream from the truck. Kakyoin growled under her breath.

"She's been detailing on how she'll eviscerate each of us for the past three hours..."

Kakyoin glanced to Polnareff, since Enya's wrath was focused on him the most, but his attention was at the woman next to him. Zecora merely stared ahead as she drove the car. She slowed down as they stopped in Karachi. A metropolis of six million people. She looked back to Joseph.

" **[Hermit Purple]** uses it's vines to see into the mind, so we shall head off for you and a television we shall find."

She pointed at Polnareff and thumbed behind her before leaving the truck. He looked to the group before following hesitantly. Joseph noticed a doner kebab beinf roasted and sold. As he haggled with the owner, Pinkie Pie and Kakyoin noticed something strange.

"Nana, I haven't known Polnareff for long, but isn't he a bit too quiet as of late?"

"It goes without saying why either. Not everyone can just get over a loss in a few days."

"Of course not. We should check on the Hag as well. She hasn't said anything in some time."

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum as he opened the trunk, the group braced themselves for the mad woman's wrath, yet were taken aback as she was shaken. Timid and clearly frightened to the point of sweating profusely.

"Why?! W-Why have you come here?! Did you really think I, Enyaba, would ever betray Lord DIO?!"

That grabbed everyone's attention, even Joseph. The man haggling with him threw his robes aside and pocketed his sunglasses. A strange shirt and vest that showed his bare shoulders and rather expensive pants and shoes that were dusted by the sand. He had strange rings in his iris' with dotted eyebrows and raven hair that stuck out at the sides. A few tentacles slithered out from behind her eyes with one coming out of her mouth. Soon several tentacles ripped through her flesh, tearing the face apart as they thrashed around in a frenzy. The man chuckled as she wailed.

"The name is Steely Dan, User of the **[Lovers]** and your final stop. You'll all just die like her in only a few moments anyways."

Zecora and Polnareff returned and used Silver Chariot to cut the tentacles away as Ra burnt them to a crisp. Joseph ran to the group as Enya fell out of the trunk, bleeding profusely, yet laid there stiff and still. Joseph knelt down close and heard her take in a single breath.

"Woman! Right now! DIO'S Stand! What does it do!?"

"..."

"He's betrayed you! He's not the Man you thought Him to be! Please!"

"..."

"I NEED TO DEFEAT DIO!"

"... Lord... DIO..."

Everyone was surprised that she was still alive. This was Enyaba the Hag's last and final breath of life. Her gaze was straight ahead at the blue empty sky. She only had one, final, ultimate thought.

"... Believes in me... I'll never tell you..."

"... Ehn... Ergh... Rrrrgh! **OH! GOD!** "

Joseph pounded the ground, a small indent making it's way into and past the winding sands. A moment of silence was given for the gruesome scene, interrupted by laughter. Steely Dan sat on a table with a teacup of warm cola in hand.

"How terrifying! Even after surviving the initial spore attack, she dies of blood loss, dies swearing to a Man who ordered her death to silence her. It wasn't even needed, yet in the end, He still wanted no loose ends. All who know the secret, even the name of His Stand, are under the risk of death."

He chuckled a bit more before noticing that the entire group loomed over him with their Stands summoned. He sighed and tapped his watch.

"I assume you're all about to beat me down or kill me in one collaborative move. But, I've already won this fight-"

 **"ORA!"**

Star Platinum struck him twice, quick jabs to the torso that threw him into the middle of the road. Joseph, followed after him in the exact same manner, yet with more blood flying from his mouth. Everyone looked back, shocked as Pinkie Pie and Kakyoin ran to Joseph's side. He was barely able to sit up on his own. Pinkie Pie knelt down as she readied her Hamon.

"JoJo! W-What happened?!"

"Pinkie? R-Remember that time, when Wham shot that cannon ball using a crossbow, and it nearly crushed half of my torso?"

"Yeah?"

"This... Is worse, than that."

As he stood up, Steely Dan coughed and wiped his mouth with a napkin in his pocket. He discarded on the road on the foot of a child, a child simply sweeping the side of the road.

"Keh! You idiot! You should let people finish their sentences, especially when it's a matter of life and death. My Stand, has already acted. The fight has begun, and I've already seized victory."

Everyone looked around cautiously, nervously as Steely Dan rolled his eyes.

"You fools won't be able to see it that easily. Or, at all. Hey, kid!"

The child looked up as Steely Dan took out a bill.

"I'll give you this tip if you hit me in the leg with that broom. As hard as you can."

"What? Wh-Why?"

"Just Do It!"

The boy did so. For Steely Dan, it was but a small sting. For Joseph, it was as if a steel bat had been swung into his calve by a star athlete. He fell back again, nearly flipping, a foot flew into Pinkie Pie's chin and forced her to stumble back. Steely Dan smirked at the sight.

"You see... My **[Lovers]** is naturally small. In fact, it's the weakest Stand ever. Can't even lift a single strand of hair. Yet, it can enter into the body, and burrow into one's brain. Your brain, Joseph Joestar."

Gasps were heard as the Lovers' ability finally came to everyone's mind, and it showed on their faces, much the Steely Dan's pleasure.

"There are those dimly lit bulbs! That's right, the **[Lovers]** can feel my pain, just like how harming a Stand harms the User, it's vice versa! However, now that it's in Joseph's brain, any pain I feel is doubled for him. Think about it..."

He paid the child again, he swung at Steely Dan's arm. Joseph yelped out in pain as he held his prosthetic arm, even rolled up the short sleeves. The metal was fine, yet he felt it.

"B-But... My arm's long gone! How?!"

"It doesn't matter. Think about it you guys~ If I trip and fall on my head. Get hit by a baseball, fall down a flight of stairs, even get in a car accident... Even, crack my knuckles like this."

He did just that with Joseph grinding his teeth together in agony.

"You'll feel it all, doubled. And as a bonus, you only have to live through this for ten minuets! Ten quick minuets, before you end up like Enya there. My **[Lovers]** entered your brain right as DIO's spore activated in hers. It was only a small piece, but you'd be surprise how dangerous He can be."

The child hit him again smiling, unaware of the events before him. He held his hand out expecting another tip, but he only received a sharp glare.

"Who said you could hit me again?"

He struck the kid hard, causing him to cry as he ran off. Joseph looked down at his prosthetic hand, clicking and clacking like it once did many decades ago. Steely Dan smirked and opened his mouth, yet his heart nearly jumped at the speed Jotaro grabbed him by. A fist already raised to strike Steel Dan. Yet Rainbow Dash grabbed his arm.

"Wait for a moment!"

"No, I'm going to kill him so quickly, he won't feel any pain."

Steely Dan gulped, then shoved Jotaro away with a smug hum.

"A painless quick death? That's an excellent idea!"

"..."

"So, where will you strike me? Through my face, into my throat, perhaps you should just punch a hole in my chest. Oh, I know, maybe you'll bash my head in with this rock. Here, I'll even get you one, is this big enough?"

He picked up a large rock as Rainbow Dash grinned and spat on his shoe.

"Please! As if stupid comments like that are gonna bait any of us, right Jotaro?"

She looked up at Jotaro, and was surprised. This was the most emotion she's ever seen on Jotaro's face. His mouth was that stoic, neutral expression, yet his eyes were a lit with a dark flame. A black fire that danced like devils in the night. Jotaro, really would kill this man in an instant. Rainbow Dash pulled him back, but to no avail. Jotaro grabbed Steely Dan by the throat with a crushing grip.

"When I say I'll kill you. I'll do it."

"What would your mom think of her baby boy after killing her own dad?"

Rainbow Dash grabbed his arms as Zecora used Ra to stop Star Platinum from striking Steely Dan. In truth, even Zecora knew Star Platinum could simply pull it's arm right from Ra's grip, she didn't know whether to be impressed or pity this boy for his restraint. Steely Dan grinned and pounded Jotaro in the gut with the rock. As he doubled over, he brought it down on his head, hitting Rainbow Dash, who used her arms to protect her friend.

"Keh! I'll send the **[Lovers]** in your brain next! And then so on, and so forth! Or maybe, it'll be that hottie around him."

"Hottie...? P-Pinkie Pie?!"

"That's her name?"

"Dude she's like exactly the Old Man's age!"

"With a body like that?! I guess age really is just a number~"

"Okay you just went from a three to a five on five levels of creep."

"Ain't nothing wrong with a lil' bump n' grind."

Joseph couldn't believe this. His grandson being beaten before him, and he as well as his friends unable to do anything about. He had fought the Pillar Men, escaped a fate with two poison rings surgically implanted in his body. He wouldn't let age make him a senile old fart and nothing but a hindrance to those around them.

"Everyone! I know how to fight this after-birth sucking scumbag! All we have to do is..."

He turned and ran away as fast as he could with Pinkie Pie following. Kakyoin was confused but then realized.

"The Joestar Technique! Dash, Jotaro, keep him away from Mr. Old Man!"

As they ran, Steely Dan tilted his head, then grinned.

"Ah, right. The farther the Stand and User are from each other, the weaker the Stand becomes. But... Since the **[Lovers]** is already so weak, it's range is practically limitless!"

Rainbow Dash helped Jotaro up. She glared at Steely Dan, yet Jotaro looked off to the group as they ran. Steely Dan grabbed his collar and pulled at him, rather uselessly too.

"Hey! What're you think you're doing, Jotaro!"

"... You..."

He looked him in the eyes, not with anger, but with an analytical expression. This only angered Steely Dan, but he than began to dig into Jotaro's pockets. Rainbow Dash would have stopped him, but Jotaro himself shook his head at her. Steely Dan took Jotaro's wallet and blew a raspberry in his face.

"This is all the money you got? Psh, at least this rusty ass wallet seems nice, lemme hold this pal."

Rainbow Dash nearly stopped him, but Jotaro shook his head at her quietly. She growled but knew, they'd both be at his beck and call. With the others, Joseph stopped in front of window of a electronics store. Several television sets were on display. Polnareff looked back while rubbing his neck.

"I-I don't get the point of running, shouldn't his Stand have an amazing range to compensate for the lack of strength?"

"We all know that! I'm not going to let my grandson and my friends be terrorized without fighting back! **[Hermit Purple]!** "

Violet vines shot from his arms and passed through the glass, wrapping around and entering the TV as the screen came to life,. Joseph was projecting a vision of within his body, and created a chart of his anatomy. Kakyoin pointed at a red dot.

"There! At the brain stem where the nervous system begins! We can shrink our Stands down and fly in to get rid of it! Er, maybe not you Nana."

Pinkie huffed a breath as she folded her arms, yet Zecora shook her head.

"I am afraid **[Ra]'s** flame is meant to spread, should I have her enter Mr. Joestar may end up dead. I can however, can make sure he has no escape route, once you two enter."

Polnareff was confused for the moment.

"Hold up, what do you mean, for us two?"

"You and Kakyoin shall enter Mr. Joestar's body, Stands are images made from your ability, thus shrinking them should be done with ease for anybody."

Kakyoin nodded.

"It's just as she said. We don't have a moment to waste, Polnareff!"

" _O-Oui_!"

They summoned their Stands and had them enter through the ear, with Ra using it's flames to block the ears, nostrils, even his mouth. Joseph looked back with a very worried expression.

"H-Hey! Zecora, what're you exactly doing?!"

"When they attack the **[Lovers]** , it will try to escape for better cover."

"S-So you're blocking my face to keep it in!? Wait! I get it, to make sure he doesn't try and hold anyone else hostage!"

Inside, Silver Chariot and Hierophant Green shrank further, down to a microscopic level before making a cut just big enough into a blood vessel. Joseph felt woozy but the two continued on, then his leg went numb. He nearly felt over and almost burned himself on the flames. Zecora acted fast and adjusted the flames to move with his head.

"Gaaah! What the Hell are Jotaro and Dashie doing?!"

Steely Dan kicked his leg against dock bit. The three stood in front of a small ditch.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You want me to twist my ankle, or bust my head if I fall during my landing or in the ditch?!"

"..." "..."

"And that fucking silence! One of you make a bridge for me or I break this leg agai-"

Jotaro instantly used his own body as a bridge. Steely Dan looked at Rainbow Dash as she walked on him until he yelled at her half way.

"Hold it, babe. I want you to use your Stand while walking on him. In case a meteor or a lightning bolt suddenly strikes down."

"That's the dumbest thing you'v-"

Her eyes widened at the sight of a switchblade in his hand.

"I want you to walk, slowly, like you're on the beach with your ideal background. Maybe a nice, hot raven haired, fair skinned guy like me."

"Weren't you after Pinkie you scumsucker."

"I like to have options."

She rolled her eyes and summoned Star Seraphim around her feet. She mumbled an apology as the volts coursed into Jotaro. He convulsed rather violently, but she was able to get across just fine. Satisfied, he walked across Jotaro's back. He stopped and jumped on him a few times, then began to river dance, before simply holding a single foot out.

"WOW! You make a super, sturdy, and very durable bridge! Don't you~ Don't you don't you don't you don't you don't you don't you~!"

" **...** "

"Hehehe!"

He stomped down on Jotaro's hand before getting across. As Jotaro got up, Steely Dan rolled his neck and pointed to his back.

"Hey, baby. Could get my back? Scratch it would ya?"

"Can't you scrat-"

"I could just rub it against that rough jagged brick wall. We all understand that I'm a sensitive guy, which makes Joseph extra sensitive."

"..."

She began to scratch his back as he purred.

"Hold up, a bit more care, gentle now. Mhn~ Yeah right there. Uh! Wait, give it a dig with your nails on that spot. Bet you can feel a few muscles down there too, eh?"

Jospeh at that moment began to wail. He tried to keep his mouth closed but it was useless. A strange feeling coming from his back overwhelmed.

"W-Whooa! Oooooaaaaaahh! WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH! **HHHHHOOOOOWWWWHHHHOOOAAAAAAAA _! ! !_** "

The group formed a small circle trying to hide Joseph, but that too was useless. A small growing crowd form around them. Polnareff looked back at Joseph with a small glare.

"Old Man, shut your fucking mouth! This is utterly embarrassing!"

 _ **"**_ POLNAREFF FUCK YOU AND YOUR CHEESEHEADED BROWLESS FACE **, MY BACK HAS LITERAL SPIDERS CRAWLING IN IT!** _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_ "

Pinkie Pie and Kakyoin looked at each other with nervous smiles.

"M-Maybe we should buy the TV and get out of this crowd?"

"That'd be a great idea, Kakyoin."

Zecora shook her head as she noticed murmurs among the crowd.

"Pity is a horrible weight to bear, but the rewards it can reap, are better cheap."

" _Bon diue_ , do you have to rhyme, that made no sense!"

Kakyoin eyes widened as he noticed people were offering them money for the TV, praying for them and Joseph's mental health. Completely unaware of why the elder man was acting out of control.

"Ms. Zecora has a point. Mr. Old Man, yell louder, everyone start consoling him now! We'll get that TV in no time!"

"I only pray, that Jotaro and Dash, are keeping Steely Dan at bay."

Blood flew from Rainbow Dash's mouth as she was kicked by Steely Dan. She had shined his shoes.

"I knew you wanted to spit shine my shoes, but this is utterly shit, you technicolored bitch! Hehehe! This is a great day! I get a stupid hottie and some megalith bozo at my beck and call! Look at these shoes, I haven't seem them glistening in light so much before!"

Jotaro helped her up and began to write in a small pocket book that he offered to her. She took it and began to write into it before she handed it back. Steely Dan snatched it out of her hands and read it.

"The fuck is this?! ... Hit by a rock... Forced me to hurt a friend... Stole my watch..."

They looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"Everything you owe us both is in that."

"And your debt keeps growing and growing. Just imagine."

"They price is going to be high." "The price is gonna be through the roof."

Steely Dan felt a cold sweat before slapping them both with the book. They glanced at each other, hoping that the others were close to beating Lovers. Polnareff doubled over coughing up blood with Pinkie Pie holding him up.

"Polnareff! You should've been more careful! You're getting your own ribs served to you on your own silver platter!"

" _M_ _émé_! I swear to God! If that was a joke on my Stand, THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

Lovers had attacked Silver Chariot by disguising itself as Hierophant Green. It had the ability to multiply, and began to swarm the two Stands. Mostly Silver Chariot. More and more damage appeared on Polnareff, with Zecora looking down at him.

"I'll open an ear for you to escape Polnareff."

"No! I'm not abandoning anyone, never again."

"..."

Kakyoin ran a hand through his hair.

"I have an idea! This just may work, but we need them all together in a bunch. Not a single one away from the group!"

"I'm on it! Ugh, I bet Jotaro and Dashie are having the time of their lives with that asshole..."

The three stood in a jewelry store, the store owner spoke with a few friends near the entrance, not a single one giving them any attention. Steely Dan noticed this and grew a sly smirk.

"Hey, Jotaro. Use **[Star Platinum]** to steal that bracelet."

He stared at Steely Dan, with a defiant gaze. This got a snarl from him.

"Do you want me to juts break the glass and take it?! Those guys there will hear the crash and beat the shit out of me, may even take a few fingers! I'll survive, but Joseph will die from the pain!"

Jotaro looked at the bracelet and raised his hand over it, but Rainbow Dash stopped Jotaro, using Star Seraphim in his stead. Just as the bracelet was in reach, Steely Dan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HEY! THIS BITCH IS SHOPLIFTING!"

Her eyes widened then narrowed at him.

"You dirty piece of shi-"

She blinked and jumped at a bat that swung her way, yet it was Jotaro who took the blow for her.

"It was my idea for her to take the thing."

That didn't change anything, in fact the men were beating them both now, and threw them out of the store with jeers. Amongst the whole scene, Steely Dan had stole a prized golden jeweled necklace.

"Good! Good job you two, nice distraction!"

He admired the accessory for a moment before Jotaro began chuckling.

"What the Hell do you find so funny?"

"Hehehe... I'm. Laughing, because I'm excited. I'm excited for the moment, that we get to pay you back for every single thing you owe us."

Rainbow Dash grinned as she wiped blood from brow.

"Just the very thought of it is enough for me to get all bubbly inside."

Steely Dan rolled his eyes with a sigh.

Joseph has literally less than a minuet, dare I say less than half, to live. You may as well just deal with it."

"You don't know our friends." "You don't know our friends."

Kakyoin sent tendrils all across the surface of Josephs bran, touching every copy of Lovers, yet only one reacted. That was it! He knew from the reaction, this was his real target, and fired and Emerald Splash! Steely Dan's head busted open with a small gash in his chest. Lovers dug into the nearest blood vessel and began to flee. Yet, it stopped as all exits were blocked by Ra's flames. Joseph and Pinkie smiled brightly.

"Yes! Great job everyone!"

"No where to go! He'll have to give up and give out! We've won!

"... W-Wait where's he going? Why is he heading down my spine?"

"JoJo?"

"Why's he floating around in my pelvis."

"Oh no, JoJo."

"H-He's not going to... **OH! MY! GOD!** "

"Give him some credit for using every exit."

" **PINKIE!** "

Lovers used the corpus spongiosum to escape. Flying down Joseph's leg and out of his pants before anyone could react. Steely Dan took a few steps back before he attempted to run. Rainbow Dash seized him by the hair and yanked him back, both her and Jotaro punching him in the face. Their fists slammed him into the ground at their feet.

"Don't even think of running away after everything. I was thinking, we were just starting to bond, _baby_."

"Why would he run anyways, isn't Grandad supposed to be killed or something?"

Steely Dan looked up with pleading tear filled eyes before licking their shoes.

"P-P-P-PLEASE! MR. JOTARO KUJO SIR! MISTRESS RAINBOW DASH MA'AM! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! LICK YOUR SHOES CLEANER THAN YOU CLEANED MINE! BRUSH YOUR HAIR UNTIL IT FLOWS MORE NATURAL THAN THE WIND ITSELF! I'LL EVEN USE MY STAND TO AID YOU AGAINST DIO! J-JUST! PLEASSE DON'T KILL ME!"

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash looked at each other with a skeptical look. Then, not even in an instant, Star Platinum was in front of them both. He held a creature in the air with his index finger and thumb alone. Rainbow Dash blinked. She couldn't even see Lovers, yet she could tell that's exactly what was there.

"W... H... That was... Fast...! How'd you do that?!"

"I just had **[Star Platinum]** move. So, yeah. It felt like time slowed down but, I caught him in the end. But, we need to take what he owes us."

Steely Dan felt it. A great pressure on his arm and leg. Not only did they snap, but they were even twisted into different directions.

"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hmph. I knew you'd pull this kind of shit on us. It's why I kept her close to me in case you targeted one of us."

"I-I WASN'T PLANNING ANYTHING! Y-YOUR STAND POWER-"

Jotaro coughed, interrupting him as he held a hand up to his ear.

"Did I hear that right? _Your_ Stand power? What to our fancy titles?"

"I MEANT THE GREAT AND MAJESTIC ONE'S TRUE MOST POWERFUL STAND IN ALL OF CREATION! I BROUGHT MINE BACK TO SHOW MY ADMITANCE OF DEFEAT!"

Steely Dan was bawling. Rainbow Dash hated this man, but she looked at Jotaro with a hint of reluctance.

"I think he won't show his face to us like this."

"Not if he's smart. Are you, Dan, are you smart enough to never come before us again?"

He nodded while rambling almost in gibberish, nearly hitting his head against the floor. Star Platinum released Lovers. Yet as the two turned around, they heard a switch sound and Steely Dan snickering.

"You idiots! My Stand is faster than light! It flew right into that little girl's ear by the side of the road!"

A small group of children were playing by the street with a ball. A small girl with pigtails was the chosen hostage. Neither of the teens turned to look at Steely Dan.

"That's right. Still as a statue! I have you right where I want you both, and now I'm going to stab the utter shit out of you both! Ugikikikikikikikiki!"

" _Yare Yare_." "Good Grief."

They turned and pointed at Steely Dan with hard faces.

"Do it then. Stab us right here."

"I'll even take off my jacket to give you more room, _baby_."

Steely Dan glared at them, how dare they act so smug and mighty.

"Didn't I tell you both stay st-"

He was frozen. Against his will. Trembling yet unmoving. He could only shake in place and barely move his mouth.

"St...St...St-Still...?"

Rainbow Dash grabbed his hand with the knife in it. Unaware of the dark flame once in Jotaro's eyes, now in her own.

"Weren't you going to stab us, or something? Y'know, like this?"

She pushed his hand back until the tip of the blade was in his cheek.

" **AAAAAARRGH!** WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Jotaro grabbed his shoulder with a crushing grip, pops and snaps coming from the shoulder as Dan could only whine and yelp in pain.

"You don't know us really well do you."

"Kakyoin had tied his **[** **Hierophant]** around your leg. How did I notice, but you the User, didn't? Talk about amazing eyesight."

The Lovers had been pulled out of the girl, leaving Steely Dan completely defenseless. He fell back onto the ground and began to cry, this time for real.

"PLEASE! F-FORGIVE ME!"

"..." "..."

"L-LOOK! Look... I was paid, in advanced... DIO's son, gave me the money ahead of time! I can give you that!"

Jotaro sighed as Rainbow Dash adjusted her jacket with a cool sigh.

"We were never planning on forgiving you, or letting you go."

"After the old lady died, the same lady who showed die hard loyalty, the one you laughed at? Yeah... You just dug your grave deeper and deeper. The debt you owe us..."

 **"Can't Be Paid With Money!" "Can't Be Paid With Money!"**

Star Seraphim kicked Steely Dan's chin hard enough to lift him just above the ground as both it and Star Platinum went to collect the debt Steely Dan owed them. A lifetime supply of punishment! A storm of kicks hailed from Star Seraphim. A thunderous wave of bone breaking punches from Star Platinum. All packed in one painful beat down.

 **"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"**

A final strike from both of them sent Steely Dan into a small building, his legs dangling from the broken down wall. Jotaro wrote on a piece of paper than handed it to Rainbow Dash.

"What's this?"

"Our receipt."

He smiled at her. She couldn't help herself but write her name down too, throwing it behind her as they left for their next destination. Together.


	26. Sunnyside Nightmares

DIO sat in the darkness of his library. He lifted a wine glass to his lips as he read a Quran. He looked to the side with a smile on His lips as he turned a page of the old book down.

 _"Did you know, Twilight Sparkle? JoJo, he still fights me. This body of his... Weakens me. I can walk, but not fly. I can breathe, yet I choke. I can no longer use my Vaporizing Freeze. Even My eyes take copious amount of time to refuel for that power. That liquid shot that lead Us to this point... Yes. JoJo hinders me still."_

From the other side, in the dark dimension outside of the fabric of time, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia looked onto the screen of the chessboard. He sighed and looked away.

 _"Sometimes. I dream, I dream We are all there. It changes each time... Once, you were a victim of the Stone Mask, leading Me to My rise of power through your mistake. Another, We fought JoJo, to free him from his curse of the Stone Mask. That ended your deaths, and My rise to power through finances. One time, there was another girl, white hair... Trixie was her name. She fought by My side against you both.. These moments in My mind. These are not mere dreams."_

At that moment. The area around them flooded with images. Images of people they've never seen, ponies they've known for some time, even the Joestars with different or no partners. Different conclusions to similar situations.

 _"My Stand... Is the Ultimate Stand. It's ability is unlike any other. Without the help of you, JoJo, and even her... My Queens. I, DIO, would have never made this growth. I, DIO, am already above every being. Yet even now, you and he both resist, both fight Me. Continue to struggle against Me."_

"Because you're evil! Down and deep into the very pit of what would be a soul!"

He merely chuckled and closed the book. With a slow turn, He looked into the "camera" of the board. His face still veiled in the ominous darkness that surrounded Him.

 _"... Princess Celestia. You hate me, don't you."_

"My sister, what did you do to her?"

 _"Correction. What did I, DIO, do to Them. Did for Them. What I did... Is up to you to decide."_

With a wave of His hand, the scene changed. The image blurred like water and shifted into a desert. Rainbow Dash in the slender arms of an unnatural beauty. Large sparkling sapphire wings enveloped her entire body. Before the wings covered her ace, she seemed to be in a trance. Out of her mind, yet at ease, at peace. She looked like a girl who had died, in her sleep. Dreaming.

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode VII: The Eclipse of Mystery, Who's The Real Enemy**_

Kakyoin looked back at the wide open road with a sigh.

"This is still a rather uncomfortable spot we're in."

Pinkie Pie looked up to Kakyoin with a raised bow as she blew gum. She handed him a handful of peppermints taken from her hair.

"Your breath isn't exactly comfortable either, but Nana's got you! Besides, what's bothering you?"

He took one with a puzzled face. This wasn't the first time he saw her pull random objects from her hair. He wouldn't ask nor assume out loud, but Kakyoin believed Pinkie Pie's hair to be a pocket dimension.

"Well, one is the fact this area is wide open. Yet, I can't shake the feeling of us being watched."

"What's the other fact?"

"The fact this car is... Well, it's a bit too small."

Pinkie Pie shrugged, nearly slapping Zecora. Everyone but Polnareff were being squished together to make room.

"Don't look at me, I wasn't the old coot who got this Cheapmobile!"

Everyone glanced at Joseph who rolled his eyes.

" **Oh My God**! You guys wanna pitch in for a bigger car or a new truck, fine by me! Why don't we head back and get that fancy one with all that rich people money you all don't have!"

Jotaro shrugged and tipped his hat over his eyes.

"You'd have to be rich to pay for all four of those plane crashes."

Pinkie Pie snickered as Joseph rolled his eyes.

"I let you all know a fun little flaw I have and you suddenly think I'm cursed!"

"Well why don't you tell them about that one time were crawling in a dust dirty mine after wetting ourselves?"

Even Zecora raised a brow as everyone began to giggle. Joseph's eyes flew wide and flushed red.

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER BRING THAT UP!"

"Whoopsie! There wasn't a Pinkie Promise involved so~"

"You lost your pinky finger!"

"You'll get me a new one."

"Ergh... Yeah, yeah. At least we're in cleaner territory."

Abu Dhabi. The group had decided against moving on in between Iraq and Iran, due to the political strife and the cover that could give Stand Users the advantage, and headed through the Persian Gulf on boat. Egypt, Cairo, was finally in reach. As they drove down the road. everyone admired the mansions that lined the sides of the streets. Rainbow Dash and Polnareff were stunned.

" _Merde_! Even the roads are clean! I've been so used to broken down buildings and sand floors, it's almost a relief!"

"I'll say! Why can't every place be like this?! Old Man, why can't we take detours down places like these?"

Joseph rubbed his chin for a moment.

"Hrm... It'd put too many innocents at risk, we'd be losing more days than we already have, and I know you love using your Stand to fight."

He then pointed at her with Pinkie Pie.

"Your next line is, _'I only use her when I have to, so shut up!'_ , right?" "Your next line is, _'I only use her when I have to, so shut up!'_ , right?"

"I only use her when I have to so, shut u- Hey don't do that! It was one of Avdol's lessons."

Zecora looked to Rainbow Dash with a softer expression.

"He taught you personally to use your Stand effectively?"

"Yeah... Only once, really, but it was enough!"

"Hmph. More and more I see why he gave his all, why he believed this group was worth his fall."

"Uhm... Th-Thanks?"

"Perhaps this alliance was for the better, even if some are pants wetters."

She smirked as everyone but Joseph began to laugh loudly. Joseph then began to unfold a map, although he struggled due to little space to work with. Jotaro, then Zecora, and eventually the entire backseat helped unfold it.

"Good Job team! Now then, we'll be heading one hundred meters northwest We'll be crossing the desert using camels to get to the village called, Yarpline. There we'll get Cessna and fly across the Saudi Arabian desert."

Jotaro opened his mouth but closed it upon seeing Joseph raise a Hamon charged fist.

"As. I. Was. Saying. We'll be the only people on the aircraft. So, we won't have to worry about innocents, and we'll save two whole days on this trip."

Polnareff slowed the car down to look back at Joseph. They were the only people on the road at that moment.

"Oi, airplanes I'm fine with, but I've never rode a camel before!"

Joseph snickered and popped his collar.

"Leave it to me. I've ridden a camel before, it's rather simple really!"

In only an hour the group had bought five camels. Joseph smiled smugly.

"Now first you bring the camel down, since it's significantly taller than that if a horse."

Pinkie Pie raised and waved her hand excitedly.

"Ooh! Ooh! JoJo! Can I tell them about the time we rode horses in a gladiatorial death match!?"

"You can do that later, can't you?"

That caught Jotaro off guard, as well as the rest of the group. Pinkie Pie was loud, but not a liar. Maybe these two actually knew a thing or two they thought. Joseph grabbed the reigns and began to pull lightly. Then he started tugging. Pinkie Pie huffed and pushed Joseph aside.

"You're doing it all wrong! See, you've got to put your shoulders into it!"

She made no progress bringing the camel down. Soon the two nearly wrestled with it, Joseph getting a face full of camel saliva. He looked back at the skeptical looks of the others and smiled nervously.

"It-It makes for good sunscreen around these parts!"

"No it doesn't."

"You're not helping, Zecora!"

Polnareff looked at Joseph with great suspicion.

"You know, riding a camel is very different than riding a horse. Even I know that! Where'd you learn to ride... H-Have you ever ridden one, Old Man?"

"Erhm... No. I-I watched this movie actually and-"

Zecora was internally perplexed and torn between laughing or face-palming at the two. She simply snatched the reigns and guided the camel down to mount it with ease.

"Save two days he says, has ridden camels he says..."

Everyone except for Rainbow Dash mounted a camel, Pinkie Pie shared with Polnareff. Joseph noticed and raised a brow.

"Dashie, you're not going to try and fly the whole way, are you?"

"I'unno... Something just doesn't feel right. I'm just gonna scout ahead, only for a bit. I should be back with you guys soon if nothing comes up."

"You should take one of us with you, just in case."

"I'll be fine on my own! When haven't I?"

" **[Tower of Gray]**."

"Hey I was just starting out!"

Kakyoin turned her way and spoke up.

" **[Dark Blue Moon]**."

"I beat that guy though!"

"Not on your own."

Polnareff's eyes widened as he snapped his fingers.

"In that case, **[Hanged Man]** counts too!"

"We all had trouble with that clown!"

Jotaro tipped his hat up to block the Sun.

" **[Wheel Of Fortune]** counts since we really could've died right there."

"All of you can kiss my flank! Ugh, why do I even bother!"

She donned her Star Seraphim and flew off into blue sky. Vanishing from sight in a mere second. As she flew, something strange happened. She flew past the Sun and into the night, with a full moon hovering over her head. It made no sense to her, she had to tell the others, but her eyes fell heavy. Then she heard it. A strange beat, loud wings flapping right above her, and a dark shadow casted over her body. She tried to glance up, but she just couldn't find the strength. She was lowering, free falling in an instant. She snapped out of her strange trance, but was caught by a pair of arms before she hit the sand below. She struggled and thrashed around in the grip as they landed softly.

"Who's there!? I'll throttle you if you don't just give up now!"

"Rainbow Dash."

That voice. She knew that voice from anywhere and went still. Finally able to look up, she saw her, Princess Luna. She sat there holding Rainbow Dash close in a warm embrace, an entrancing touch that soothed the very being. She was like a giant to her, easily Jotaro's size, perhaps larger. Her wings were midnight black and nearly wrapped them both up like a cocoon.

"P-Princess Luna...?"

"Yes. I'm so happy, to see you safe and in one piece."

"You came here? How, wh-why?"

"Later, you'll know everything. But it is imperative that you know something."

"What's that...?"

Her eyes were falling heavy once more. Her body began to lose feeling to everything except the Princess herself. The cool breath on her neck. The arms around her shoulders and hands that draped over her own.

"You are weary and tired. For a moment of rest, let my bestow a blessing to you.."

"Just... Just for a moment... I-I need to tell my friends about that Sun... I..."

"Shhh... Close your eyes, little one. Let me show a dream. A **[Dream of Absolution]**."

It was at that moment, Rainbow Dash realized that as her eyes closed, so too did the wings of her Princess. Like doors to freedom, she was under a strange spell, and she felt at peace. Desperate was she to get to her friends, yet this heavy weight. This powerful feeling of warnth and grace. This, peace, consumed her. With the others, they trudged through the harsh sands and intense heat of the sun. Hours must've passed they thought. Eventually Joseph checked his watch with a low growl. Kakyoin looked around as Pinkie Pie used a pair of binoculars to look around.

"I still have that odd feeling of someone watching us..."

"Same here! So weird..."

Polnareff grumbled and looked back.

" _Mèmè,_ Kakyoin, aren't you two a little too jumpy?"

Jotaro looked around as he shook his head.

"No... I feel it too. Old Man, what's wrong?"

Joseph tapped his watch a few times.

"My clock is acting up. What's the time for you, Jotaro?"

"Eight-ten... Oh fuck me up."

"FUCK ME UP IS RIGHT, WHY IS THE SUN STILL UP!?"

"Old Man... You don't think..."

Everyone looked up to the Sun and noticed how large it had suddenly become. The heat rose further and further as Joseph dropped his jaw.

"The fucking **[Sun]** is a Stand? Yeah okay, sure, **FFFFUUUUUUAAAAA-"**

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes in a black world. A single step forward, and it all sprang to life. Her world. Equestria. She was still human, but at a thought, became a pony once more. She saw that nopony or body was around. Another thought, and sure enough thevworld became populated. She could do whatever she pleased here. She knew exactly what she wanted to do. Meanwhile with the group and the Sun, they had taken what little cover they could behind small boulders. In just a minuet, scorpions began to die and evaporated in the growing heat, even a camel fell over dehydrated. Kakyoin glared at the Sun as he summoned his Hierophant, sending it right at the Sun. Pinkie Pie yelped at the stunt.

"Hold it! You cant just attack the **[Sun]** until we know how it works! Don't pull a Dash!"

"Nana, I'm just checking the distance between us and it. The Stand User has to be close!"

"Pinkie Sense is tingling, don't try something so risky!"

"I'll be fine, this is for all of us."

Hierophant flew closer and closer, extending a single tendril connected to Kakyoin, at one hundred meters did the two Stands come face to face.

"Now! Take this **Emerald** -"

"CAESAR, PULL BACK!"

Pinkie Pie near lifted Kakyoin and leaped back pulling him, and by extension his Hierophant, out of the way of a powerful laser beam.

"I... That kind of power would've blown a hole through my chest! You saved me."

He looked back expecting a jokey smile, yet received a paled expression. Before he could even ask, Polnareff shouted loudly.

"It's firing more!"

"Tch. This is a pain, but I can easily protect us from this heavenly rain."

Zecora moved her arms in a quick gesture as Ra appeared above her, copying her as a bright golden dome formed around the entire group.

" **[Ra]** 's true power is to form a light based energy that takes form and shape to my will. I believe now you see why the name fits the bill. I can hold this up for as much as I like, but we are on a schedule, and this is no place to call it a night."

Jotaro tipped his hat as he knocked on the dome with his Star Platinum. It was harder than he thought it would be.

" _Yare Yare_ , this isn't even it's full use. No wonder the Old Man was worried about you. I've got an idea, I'm gonna make a hole in ground. Make a small opening for us to use and see with."

She only nodded as Star Platinum struck the Earth with tremendous strength. Rainbow Dash finished off the last changeling with a stomp if her hoof. Nothing felt as good as winning a tough fight for her. But, even she began to get bored, she must have fought for hours. Then it hit her, what about her friends? In a moment everyone was there. From the Mane Six, to the nameless girl, everyone... Except Jotaro and Joseph. At first didn't notice, but as she saw Avdol alive and well, it struck her. Why was he here, yet neither of them were? She then heard Joseph's voice in the distance.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHO DID THIS!?"

Rainbow Dash snapped her head back and looked around. Worry began to settle in her heart before She finally saw him. Joseph was hanging onto a windowsill with Pinkie Pie helping him up. The Old Man was always clumsy in her eyes. Then she heard Jotaro's voice.

"She can't be dead... Can't be..."

Who was dead? He said she, but who? She looked and thought hard, yet Jotaro was nowhere to be seen. In fact Joseph vanished without her notice. She asjed around but no one, not ene Pinkie Pie knew them. She knew this was all a dream, it had to be, she thought herself awake but only stood there getting odd looks. She changed the scene to a memory, when she and Jotaro fought Kakyoin and Jack Snow. However, it was only her. She surprised, she noticed that they began to attack her without her control. She was blown out of the window by an ice imbued Emerald Splash with a great gust of chilling wind. She recovered in the air, but was attacked by Gilda. She was even faster than before, blurring in Rainbow Dash's eyes, shredding her body with ease. She fell once more. She needed help. She thought of her friends. Called their names out. She was caught by the ice monster created by Last Christmas. Crushing her in it's grip once again. This dream turned into a nightmare. Nothing could make this worse. She noticed small cartoons cute flowers grow on the fingers and forearms of the frozen statue as they sang about her death. It got worse. Joseph slammed his fist down in the hole. The only pair of binoculars were destroyed by a beam. Camels killed and water gone. This was it. Rainbow Dash began to feel faint. All feeling gone with the blood pouring from her wounds. She heard all the voices speak at once.

 _ **"You're Alone And Have Lost. No One Will Come, And Eventually Everyone Will Forget. Just Let It Go... Just Close Your Eyes..."**_

"... No... No... NO... NO! I'M NOT GONNA GIVE UP! I'M GOING TO POUND YOU, AND SAVE! MY! FRIENDS!"

Her eyes lit up with bright light as she spreaded her wings to escape the monster's icy grip. She flew as high as she could before flying straight down. Speed and velocity, force and her determination, several factors of her life lead to this moment. Just before impact, Rainbow Dash made a Sonic Rainboom. In Nightmare Moon's arms, Rainbow Dash's beaten and bloodied body began to glow radiantly. Then, forced back through several dunes, receiving heavy damage herself. In her sleep, still as a statue, Rainbow Dash created her own Sonic Rainboom using Star Seraphim. The bright colors flew across the entire desert. The Sun shook and flickered like a weak lightbulb. Zecora's dome also flickered, as did Pinkie Pie's Candy Shop as she attempted to find the User.

"What manner of power was that, it nearly blew the **[Sun]** away, like that of a strong current blows a drowning rat!"

Pinkie PiePie saw the colors in the sky and gasped.

"That was Rainbow Dash! She made a Sonic Rainboom somewhere! C'mon candy vines, don't fail me now! Quit showing me this stupid rock in front of us! ... Wait. That, rock... P-Pfftt!"

Kakyoin looked at Pinkie Pie who had suddenly began to giggle. He followed her gaze before chuckling himself. Then Jotaro, followed by Polnareff, and even Zecora began to join in on the chorus of laughter.

"Wh-What the Hell!? All of you, pull yourselves together! **Oh My God!** Did the heat get to you all!?"

Kakyoin calmed down just enough to point to the rock.

"M-Mr- Pfft! Mr. Old Man! S-See that rock? How it's big enough for someone to hide behind?"

"Yeah but the sunlight is on the other side. No one could be behind it without roasting alive."

"Exac- SNRK! PFFHHAHAHAHAHA! ! !"

Kakyoin and Pinke Pie were howling in laughter. Zecora and Polnareff then spoke up.

"The same rock down to the mineral, yet the shadow is less than what should be ideal!"

"The shadow's in reverse! It's so stupid! Gyaaaahahahahaha!

Jotaro shook his head and used Star Platinum to throw a rock. A hole appeared in the air with cracks formed around it. The Sun faded away slowly.

"... What."

" _Yare Yare Daze,_ am I really your grandson if you couldn't figure that out? I'll just say the heat got to your head."

"I'm so lost right now."

They approached the hole before the truth settled in. Joseph felt around it abd cane to the conclusion that everyone else had made.

"A mirror?! So that's why you three felt like we were being followed, he must've been tailing us since we drove past the estates! There's a whole miniature vehicle behind here, leisure looking too!"

Polnareff snickered as he pointed to the User.

"And he's just some chubby, stubby, loser! I know school kids who pick on guys like this! Kahahahaha!"

"... Hold on! Did we really just beat the **[Sun]** Stand!? We didn't even get to know his name or reasons!"

Zecora shrugged as she took a drink out of the Sun User's mini-fridge.

"Would you like to wait and ask, I for one could care less about his past."

"... Okay fair point. Hey! Most of our camels actually made it through! But... Where's Dashie?"

Everyone looked around, yet she was nowhere to be seen. Pinkie Pie felt a strange warmth in her pocket and pulled out the green shard. A woman, whose lips alone were visible, spoke.

 _"Yarpline. She was attacked and I carried her here. Please hurry."_

"H-Huh!? Who's-"

The image faded. She pocketed the shard and groaned.

"Joseph~! Our life is getting weird and difficult for no reason again~!"

"Again? Ugh, we heard the lady... But, who was that? It was distorted, but cleary a woman!"

"Let's just find Rainbow Dash and get that plane."

On the way there, just as morning began to hit, Kakyoin finally gave into his curiosity.

"Nana? Who is, Caesar?"

"Uh! U-Uhm..."

"You called me that earlier... Was he someone close to you?"

She looked at Joseph and sighed.

"He was our third musketeer in Hamon training."

Caesar Zeppeli was a prideful Italian man, proud of his family line, and though he never said it... Hus friends. He and I butted heads but, he became my brother."

"Caesar and stuck like cheese. Then, we went to Switzerland to fight vampires, much like dio... Hewanted to rush in but... I told him not to. He did anyways and..."

She looked down before putting on a sad smile.

"He never took anything I said seriously anyways. You're alot like him, Kakyoin, I don't want to lose any of you guys."

She looked everyone in theeyes before yawning loudly.

"Enough with the dumb angst! Where's a bed at around these parts when ya need it!?"

They had entered the small village of Yarpline. They booked a hotel, but no one went inside. Instead, they asked around for any sign of Rainbow Dash. A single woman took them to her home.

"I was amazed when a goddess of a woman gave me this girl to care for, almoat as amazed as I was when I learned her hair color was natural! She's right through this door, but she's very injured, she won't be getting up for sometime."

Befor she could reach for the doorknob, it swung open with Rainbow Dash on the other side. The woman nearly shrieked at the sight.

"Oh my! Young Lady, please! Lay back down this instant!"

"I can't lady, I've got something to do."

"You don't understand! You must get back to bed!"

"You can't stop me, you've been nice but-"

"I took your clothes away to wash and sew them together! You're..."

Rainbow Dash noticed at last that she wore bandages only on her chest and legs, with most of the looking away. She ran in with a muffled scream behind the door. Pinkie Pie doubled over laughing at Rainbow Dash's as Jotaro merely raised a brow.

"Hey, Granma."

"Heheh! Y-Yeah!?"

"You know Dash. What's with that weird mark on her ass."

"Oh that? It's a cutiemark! See it's naturally on her body, do it's not a tattoo! I think."

"Cutiemark?"

"Yeah! We all have one! Mine's a buncha balloons sonce my proffession are parties! She has a thundercloud since she usually manages the weather of Ponyville! Though she could work a little harder at that."

"I'm lost... So, it's a mark that tells what she does?"

"Yep! What you were born to do! I never really noticed that we kept ours in this world though."

"... You think she'll ever leave that room?"

"Give her a minuet. I think she's still screaming."

She came out with her clothes stitched neatly and a flustered face.

"Ergh... Why do I always lose my clothes...? By the way, I'm glad you guys got past that **[Sun]**."

She expected a no thanks to you comment. Instead everyone huddled around her.

" _Yare Yare_ , don't scare us like that. I was worried you got killed."

"Wait, you're not mad I didn't comeback to help?"

Joseph shook his head as Polnareff clicked his tongue with a wag of his finger.

"We're mad because you didn't wait for us to help you."

"Everyone here knows you wouldn't leave us. You're so hardheaded, it's annoying."

Kakyoin smiled and looked to the side.

"Still, who else would be there to shout loudly and attract all the enemies to us? Polnareff?"

"Shut your face!"

"He'd be too busy in the bathroons! And we are friends I believe. Friends, look out for each other."

Zecora simply snapped her fingers and gave her a thumbs up with a small flame danced on the thumb. Rainbow Dash remembered what the nightmare told her, and she smiled. They weren't all ponies but these men were her real friends too. She knew she wasn't alone.


	27. Build Me Up

...a...aaaa...wha...a...Whaaaa...Whaaaaaa... _**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

"Kakyoin! Kakyoin, calm down!"

Zecora shook Kakyoin, yet he only stopped screaming when she nearly slapped the very red out of his hair.

"I... I'm okay now..."

"Shaking the bed whilst sweating profusely, that is not something to take lightly."

"It was a, terrible dream... But, I can't remember what it was."

"Perhaps for the best, some fears have yet to rest. Come now just down the stairs, in just a few moments, we shall soon be in the air."

She opened a window for Kakyoin to get some light and air, but it was only he who noticed the cut on his hand.

"When did...?"

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders ~**_

 _ **Episode VIII: Testing Our Trust, Baby**_

"AAAAAGH! MY DOG!"

Kakyoin looked to the side. A child was crying over a dog, a dog with it's skull cut clean open, and brains falling out.

"I... I remember vaguely. There was a dog but, when?"

"A disgusting crime, but the world is full of evil, our goal is not to clean every bit of grime."

"Y-You're right, Ms. Zecora."

They neared the airplane, yet Joseph was argued with the merchant.

"What're you talking about!? I gave you the money, that means it's mine, that's how it works literally everywhere anywhere!"

"I'm sorry sir but, this baby has an incredibly high fever, and no doctor in town to find a solution. I'll gladly give you the money back. Look, here he comes with your friend."

Rainbow Dash carried a baby in a small basket with the woman from before following her. She gave an upnod at Joseph as an idea struck her mind.

"Why don't we just take the baby with us? He's so small, it wouldn't mean a thing to the plane."

"Rainbow Dash! You can't be serious!"

Polnareff snickered as he kicked the landing wheel of the aircraft.

"Actually Old Man, that's a pretty good idea! The only Stand to move at this speed with a long range is **[Star Seraphim]** , and although we've seen strange Stands, this thing is definitely normal! We should be just fine! What do you think, Jotaro?"

"Nothing scares me more than Granddad's shitty flying skills."

"Heh! Kakyoin?"

Kakyoin stared intently at the baby. He knew he heard crying from somewhere before he woke up. The baby leered at him with an open smile, with small fangs. He blinked and the baby was struggling in his sleep like before. He shook his head before nodding.

"Yes... I believe we should take him too."

"There ya go! Any objections?"

No one. The baby boarded on. Once more cramped and squished together. Despite this, Kakyoin and Polnareff began to doze off. Once they closed their eyes, they opened them to an amusement park. They were at the top of a ferris wheel, and the dead dog from before was in front of them.

"T-This is! This is a continuation of my dream this morning! Polnareff we're in a dream!"

"... Oh okay."

He sat down with a calm smile as Zecora appeared next to him.

"Oh hey. Apparently we're in Kakyoin's dream."

"... Huh?"

Kakyoin shoved a finger in Polnareff's face as he paled.

"Don't take this lightly! We're in grave danger!"

"Only if you think so! Notice how me and her are calm. Look!"

An ice cream cone and popcorn appeared in his hands as Zecora wore a strange crown that resembled a flame.

"I made these appeared with a thought, even Zecora's getting into it."

"I am the Fire Lord, who rules over all flame in this world."

"See?"

Kakyoin ran a hand through his hair with a groan.

"Please, understand! How are we all in the same dream?! That dog was killed here and I was attacked, see this wound!?"

Zecora began to wonder before looking around cautiously.

"This is no dream of pleasantries and hotdog stands, this is the nightmarish work of an enemy Stand!"

"Thank you, Ms. Zecora!"

Polnareff snapped his fingers as an elegant Burger King paper crown appeared on his head.

"Puh~lease! You two are always so serious, I'm telling you getting worked up only makes it worse."

"Polnareff, you fucking idiot, I'm trying to tell you we have no control here! We're not dreaming of Stands. We're being attacked by a Stand of Dreams! **[Death 13]!** "

"But we're in a dream."

Kakyoin was ready to throw Polnareff out of the ferris wheel before laughing could be heard.

 _{ "Hahahahaha! He's right! Kakyoin is right about you, fucking moron! " }_

Everyone turned to the corpse of the dog. The source of the voice. Something began to protrude and expand in the dog's head. Rainbow Dash appeared next to it with a jolt.

Oh hey guys, what's going on?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

"What the what is where now?"

She was hit with blood spatter and jumped back with a yelp. A megaphone stuck out of the dog's skull.

 _{ "Welcome! To My Dreamworld of Death, you stupid bitches!" }_

"... Not again..."

Polnareff looked down at his ice cream as it was suddenly that of earthworms. His paper crown caught ablaze as he threw both items at the dog. Death Thirteen finally appeared as he slithered from the hole. It was like that of a strange mix between a clown and a reaper. A Venetian clown mask rather than a skulk with a tall crown. Arms that held a large sickle with a black robe. It swung the scythe and caught everyone but Kakyoin. Pinned to the wall by the blade as the edge neared their throats.

"Ah! Everyone! Summon your Stands!"

Zecora was the first, and only one to respond.

"W-We can't!? We're being dealt with, like ants!"

 _{ "Isn't it romantic, to die in a dream? **Die.** " }_

The scythe cut easily into the wall, yet they all vanished. Death Thirteen leered at Kakyoin.

 _{ "They got lucky and woke up... But you, Noriaki Kakyoin..." }_

The sound of clocks ticking soon echoed powerfully throughout the entire world as Death Thirteen towered over him. Then, it all suddenly stopped.

 _{ " **It's Time To Die..." }**_

On the plane, there was an argument among the group, causing everyone but Kakyoin to wake up. Someone had to change the baby. Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes and dug into her hair.

"Fine! I'll get Polnareff to do it! HEY, POLPOL, ARE YOU AWAKE YET!?"

"Gyah! _Mèmè,_ I can hear you just fine, just stop yelling!"

"Good. Change the baby for us would you, he's starting to smell."

"Why me?!"

"Cause you just happen to have 'crappy' luck! Get it?"

" _Je jure que tu me détestes_."

Polnareff took the dirty diaper off and shrieked at the sight and smell.

"U-Ugh! Why'd you go and do this now!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?!"

"Polnareff he's like three months old, shut up I'm flying here, just change him."

"Fine, Old Pissy Pants."

"Good to hear, Dirty Toilet Licker."

The girls all laughed as Jotaro looked back at the baby. He could've sworn that he spoke. Then he noticed Kakyoin. Muttering his sleep as he fidgeted. Then, flew into a frenzy.

"STOP IT! STOP IT, NO! NOOO! ! !"

He thrashed around wildly and kicked the controls before being restrained by Pinkie Pie's Candy Shop and Ra using small golden bars to keep him still. Yet the damage had been done. Joseph couldn't even adjust his headset he wore to focus on flying the plane.

"We're going down! What the Hell!? Why!? Why can't I just fly a single plane without something fucking up?!"

In the Dreamworld, Kakyoin couldn't move. Even so, Death Thirteen grabbed him by the noodle hair and shoved his half of his head into the wall. Like a strange sponge, he was sucked in and became one with it.

 _{ "You fool! Fucking Imbecile! Now we're all going to die if Joseph doesn't fix this plane right!" }_

"Going to- Your User is the baby!? But-But you can't be anymore than six months!"

A loud buzzer sounded off as Death Thirteen laughed.

 _{ "Eleven months! I'm eleven months old and an utter genius! I may shit myself, but my intellect runs circkes around you jokers!" }_

"But if what you said earlier is true, then they can all hear me! I kno-"

Death Thirteen shed eyeballs from his eyes into Kakyoin's mouth as he began to shout. Choking him and disgusting him all at once. It laughed with a flourish off it's scythe.

 _{ "You idiot! You're as bad as Polnareff! I knew you would try to snitch on me like a filthy rat, but announcing you will!? You're proving how much smarter I am! In fact I think you did that on purpose! Is that it?! You liked to get choked? Hahahaha! What a creep!" }_

Kakyoin couldn't believe this. Kinkshamed by a baby while choking in an amusement park by eyeballs. He hated how embarrassing this was, but what he hated more was that he couldn't warn his friends. Then, it hit him. He had taken the switchblade from the girl sent back to Hong Kong. He wiggled and squirmed, with enough luck to free one arm he took it out and began to carve into his other arm.

"Grr! I'm still awake?"

 _{ "No one's going to notice a cut from a blade not even half as big as my dick, and I'm still a baby!" }_

"You need more than a change of diapers... A bar of soap and a good spanking should do you good..."

 _{ "... Wait did you swallow those eyeballs just to say that corny line?" }_

Rainbow Dash used Star Seraphim to kick the the plane into a more stable state in the air h as Joseph used Hermit Purple to stabilize the controls. Just in the nick of time did he pull the plane back up.

"HA! SEE THAT, SHITTY PILOT SKILLS MY ASS! EAT A DICK JOTARO!"

"Hey Grandad, there's a coconut tree incoming."

The plane lost a wing and before impact, Jotaro and Joseph made eye contact.

"Told you, you were a shitty pilot. It was too good to be true."

 **"GODDAMMIT! ! ! !"**

They crashed, which woke Kakyoin up. Miraculously, no one was injured. They made camp there, as Egypt was finally within reach. Polnareff was infuriated.

"Even though we all lived, this is literally all your fault, Kakyoin! What the Hell happened!?"

"... I... I don't know... Am so, tired, drained... Am I unfit to go on?"

Joseph shook his head.

"I doubt it. It's been over a month since we left Japan. We've practically been at war since, it makes sense to be weary."

Zecora looked the baby over with a surprised look.

"The child's fever is gone, although close, this day has been won."

She sat down next to Kakyoin and spoke quietly.

"His fever was one I have seen many times over, although cruel of me to say, his life should be over."

"W-What? Why?"

"That specific fever is a symptom, one that comes when one has developed, when one has matured enough to wield a Stand as a weapon."

Kakyoin's eyes widened.

"Like Mrs. Kujo... But that means, the baby is..."

She looked down at his sleeve, bloodstained and still wet. She pulled it back with a small gasp. Crudely carved onto his forearm was were the words, Baby Stand.

"When did this happen?"

"On the plane, when Ms. Pie and I had you restrained. Though their attention was on surviving, I could not ignore the blood on your sleeve suddenly appearing."

Pinkie Pie and Joseph started a fire and began to cook as Jotaro and Rainbow Dash used the radio. They knew the risk of DIO and His minions, but in their minds, this was vest for the baby. As everyone huddled around the fire, the baby growled to himself. He was hungry, and the food was just about done. He should've been the one to taste it, not Polnareff! He was perturbed, until he saw the scorpion by his side.

"ah! when did- i have to kill it, fast!"

It almost killed him with it's poison stinger. Yet the baby was one step ahead. He used his safety pin to stab the scorpion and held it up smugly. Then he saw not just Kakyoin staring at him, but Zecora and Pinkie Pie too. Kakyoin stood up.

"I'm not alone on this, am I!? That baby, he just killed a scorpion in a blink of an eye!"

Everyone turned to look at the baby. Pinkie Pie nodded.

"I saw the scorpion right there in the crib and the baby remove the pin, but... I blinked and it vanished."

Zecora shook her head.

"I too could have sworn, that very child held it up with much scorn!"

Joseph was shocked yet, skeptical.

"So neither of you can confirm what he's saying, did the baby kill it? Is it even still there? The heat today was strong after all. It just hit sunset."

"Mr. Old Man! I swear!"

Kakyoin searched the crib as Joseph held the baby. Nothing. He glared and reached for the child.

"It's in your clothes isn't it!? Where are you hiding it?!"

"Kakyoin! That's enough! We're going to discuss it in the morning."

"But-But, Joseph!"

"In! The morning!"

Joseph then tried to spoon feed the baby, yet he refused to open his mouth.

"Huh? What's with you, aren't you hungry?"

He was starving, and soup smelled so good, but he couldn't open his mouth. Kakyoin unknowingly saved the baby's cover.

"I know what I'm talking about! I don't know where he his the scorpion, but I know, one hundred and one percent! That baby is a Stand User! Look!"

He rolled up his sleeves, expecting the group to get it. But no one did. Everyone, but Zecora, took a step back.

"... N-! No! You have to believe me! Please! Ms. Zecora?"

"... I have my doubts but... It could also be a case like the **[Sun]** , I am positive the number of us that know for sure are none."

"Ugh! J-Jotaro? Dash!?"

The two looked away with a huff. Kakyoin turned to Polnareff, but knew all too well he was crazy in his eyes. He only had one person.

"Nana... Please...!"

"... I... Trust, Kakyoin."

Everyone was surprised, Kakyoin himself felt relief like never before as Pinkie Pie spoke up.

"He's come through for us when we were all in tight spots! It was his subtle thinking that got us off that first plane alive! When J. Geil had us pinned down, Kakyoin was the one who gave you the opening, Polnareff. Even with **[Wheel Of Fortune]** , we would be paste right now if he didn't save us with that winch cable! I believe in Kakyoin, no matter what. He's not only the last person to go crazy, he's the last person to hurt an innocent person unless he was absolutely sure. Y'know, like how you all went swinging at that bar when we were looking for the driver!?"

Everyone looked down at that. Pinkie folded her arms and looked at the baby.

"My Pinkie Sense has been going off ever since Polnareff went to sleep, and that baby is the reason for it. You can call us crazy if you want."

"... Thank you..."

Kakyoin was saved. Everyone was doubting the baby now, and he knew it. The child was in a bind. Everything was perfect until that pink witch opened her mouth! Jotaro approached the baby with a steely gaze.

"Open your mouth."

The baby simply stared at him, then Star Platinum poked his stomach, forcing him to spit the scorpion out. Like a smoking gun, the evidence was there and it was clear, Kakyoin was right all along. Joseph placed him near the radio.

"Now then, tell us all you can you little munchkin. **[Hermit Purple]!** "

Joseph sent his thorns into the child's head and radio, the device turning on as His voice was heard. DIO.

 _"Manish Boy... I, DIO, have need of you. I respect the intelligence you have... But what good is it to waste on fooling poor fools. With your newfound power, I, DIO, can show you how to grow, into a true man. All you have to do... Is kill the Joestars... But be careful, they're tricky, like how they're listening in right now. Right, **Joseph Joestar?** "_

"What!?"

The radio blew up as the baby smiled, and took a handful of powder from under his turban, blowingit in the faces of everyone. Without warning, they all fell asleep. They all woke up in the center of the strange amusement park. Polanerff eyes widened in fear.

"Damn! That little shit! He had some strange drug just in case he was found out!"

Jotaro looked around with Joseph.

"So this is his Stand ability...?"

"Ugh~ Are those tentacles! Why're those here!?"

Polnareff's hair suddenly extended and split apart, tying him down in between two pillars.

"What the Hell!?"

Jotaro's chain lifted up on it's own and began to choke him.

"Betrayed by my own key chain... This is literally the second worst fucking dream."

Joseph's mechanical arm inflated and became too heavy for him to even budge.

" **Holy Shit!** T-This is what Kakyoin tried to save us from!? W-Where is he?!"

Pinkie Pie began to float off the ground as her hair and tongue became like that of large balloons. She flailed around helplessly with muffled grunts. Rainbow Dash's hair melted, the liquid forming sad clown makeup on her face as her shoes became heavy weights.

"No! You cant do this, this is pure evil!"

Zecora's fingers became matchsticks that were burning at the tip. She hissed in agony, only to realize that even her mohawk had became a strange series of candles. The wax melted quickly and burned her scalp as it drizzled down.

"A world of insanity, ruled by a child of vanity! Only a single rule does he follow..."

They all saw it. Death Thirteen floating their way as numerous objects with silly faces laughed and chanted a single word in a sing song fashion. Lali-Ho. It flourished it's scythe and swung it around masterfully.

"And that rule is to send us to the gallows!"

Jotaro glared at Death Thirteen before raising a fist.

" **[Star Platinum]!** "

Polnareff remembered then, that terrifying fact.

"Jotaro! We can't summon our Stands her-"

Star Platinum appeared from a sudden puff of smoke. Then, threw a flurry of thunderous punches right at Jotaro, sending him into Polnareff. Polnareff acted as a sling shot, firing Jotaro back to Star Platinum, another series of attacks before he was thrown into Pinkie Pie. Popping her balloons from the force. She flew around as air escaped the holes before she laid completely flat at Joseph's feet.

"Pinkie! You're still alive, right!?"

"Pffftthhpb."

"Oh thank God."

Jotaro fell next to Rainbow Dash. He could only sit up as he rolled his shoulder.

"No wonder people don't get back up when I hit them. You weren't kidding around Dash."

"See! See!? Your Stand's just insanely strong for no reason!"

Star Platinum laughed dumbly, like an idiot who never got the joke but laughed when everyone else did. A frying pan appeared in his hand. He smacked himself with it, each time a stupid face would be there, each one more cartoonish than the last. He stopped once the heads resembled a dinner plate and spun around. With a puff of smoke, the head was replaced by Death Thirteen's head.

 _{ "Lali-Ho~! I'm a fake!" }_

It began to morph into a strange amalgamation, an ugly fusion of all of their Stands as the original Death Thirteen spoke. It cut the head off and floated over the body.

 _{ " **[Death 13]** Is the most powerful Stand yet! No matter what you do or how hard you try, you'll never summon your Stand here! You're all asleep! Better yet, even if you were to wake up, you'd only remember my good friend, Jack Shit! Lali-" }_

Death Thirteen stopped upon feeling a strange grip on it's throat and looked back. The one Stand that was missing. Hierophant Green.

"Lali-Ho."

Everyone suddenly returned to normal, healed even as the faces and odd sounds around the world vanished. Kakyoin sat in a teacup ride with a smug smirk.

"So it seems that when one summons their Stand before resting, it follows them into their dreams. Useful tidbit of information now, isn't it?"

Death Thirteen swung the scythe wildly, yet Hierophant Green turned into thin tendrils, and began to slither into the ears of Death Thirteen.

"It's time for that spanking, baby. My **[Hierophant]** loves enclosed areas, but he's quivering rather violently. He only does that, when he's tearing something up."

Death Thirteen moaned and whimpered. Even slicing itself in half, revealing that nothing was under the robe. However, Kakyoin, stood up just fine. Hierophant Green had already entered Death Thirteen.

"Now then... To lay this final dream to rest!"

He raised a hand and brought it down. Jotaro woke up with a weight on him. He sighed and saw the cause.

"Dash, you do realize we have sleeping bags, right?"

She opened her eyes lazily before jumping up to her feet.

"Hey! W-What're we doing on the ground!? Weren't we flying?!"

"Yeah, though I see the plane crashed."

Joseph looked back with a fierce glare.

"Don't even start. This old man just opened a can of soup, don't make him open a can of whoop ass next."

Mannish Boy sighed. No one remembered that he lost, in fact they had forgotten the crash. Then he saw Kakyoin hover over him.

"It's good that they forgot. It makes this so much easier. You're too young for me to physical harm you... But unlike Jotaro or Dash, I don't need to punch you."

He began to change Mannish Boy's diaper, but scooped a small piece of his poop up. He dropped and stirred it in a small bowl. He finished changing the baby, handed him to Joseph, who forcibly fed him the poop soup. Pinkie Pie hugged Kakyoin tightly.

"You're not the only one who remembered. I've always got your back."

Kakyoin slowly hugged back. Polnareff tilted his head at the sight.

" _Que_? What's with the sudden hugging?"

Everyone could do with a good hug every now and again! Y'know what? Group hug!"

"N-No thanks, I'm good!"

Polnareff turned to walk away but was dragged in by Candy Shop, nearly choking him. Joseph radioed for help but was confused upon hearing a team was already sent their way. No one cared Mannish Boy's cries, for some reason they simply didn't like the child. Still, everyone shared a similar thought. This was a band of nutjobs and freaks, but there was no one else they knew better than to trust their lives with. Mannish Boy was taken home and sent to a small orphanage as the group boarded a boat, headed for the Red Sea. Egypt was so close, as were the days to Holy's illness. Time was against them, if not the whole world. Jotaro looked out to the sea with a lit cigarette. For the first time he wondered, what was DIO planning this whole time? Only time itself would tell. He looked to Rainbow Dash by his side, leaning over the rail as she looked into the sea.

"You're not gonna fall overboard again, are you?"

"Shut up, not like you won't dive in."

"With sea life like this down there? I just might."

"Wait, you like the ocean?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I'm not sure you've noticed, but you're about as easy to read as the Rosetta Stone!"

"I am? I thought I was easy to read."

She groaned and looked out to the blue sea. Rainbow Dash didn't know what to think if her situation. She lost the shard back home, and was attacked by Nightmare Moon or Princess Luna, she couldn't tell. Jotaro offered her a rolled up magazine. Aquatic life.

"I'm not sure if you're into this kind of thing, but you're thinking too hard again. Just relax, we'll figure it out. We always do."

She looked between him and magazine before sighing.

"Yeah. We're the Star Crossed Duo, or whatever."


	28. A Wish Granted

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode IX: Judgement's Three Wishes, An Undying Flame In Their Hearts**_

The Red Sea. Every scuba diver of the world say, it is the most beautiful body of water in the world. The coasts from the East to West sides are red deserts, giving the sea it's name. No cities to pollute it, nor any rivers that flow into it. The Red Sea is as pristine as the ocean could possibly be. The reefs astounded the group as the schools of fish and other aquatic life flourished beneath then. This very sea was the last stretch between them and Egypt. Between them, and DIO. However Jotaro noticed something odd as Joseph sailed the ship.

"Grandad, everything alright? We're headed South, but Egypt is in the West. If anything, we're headed right for an island."

"There's someone we have to see. I can't say why though, just trust me on this."

Zecora looked at the island and became tense. Nervous even

"Mr. Old Man-"

"Even you're calling me that?"

"That is not our destination, he's not apart of our plan!"

"I still have to see him. I know enough of the history between you both to say, you can stay on the ship. You don't have ckme with us."

"..."

Her fists and teeth were clenched. Sweat poured down from her brows as she trembled slightly.

"... I shall follow you, perhaps it is better he see me instead of you."

No one had ever seen Zecora in such a way. Though only few weeks have passed, it was no secret that she was a strong woman in body, heart, and mind. To see her shake unnerved the others, who was this man they were seeking? They landed and found a pair of makeshift swings in between two palm trees, a strange but ruined slide that was poorly made to begim with, and even half of a set of monkey bars. Rainbow Dash raised a brow as she pointed at the set.

"Who'd make a something like a small playground a the way out here?"

"We made the swing, for the sake of entertaining ourselves, what sweet memories they bring."

"We? Wait... Did you and Avdol, grow up here? Then, is the man we're seeing...!?"

Jotaro then saw a pair of eyes from behind the bushes. A familiar piercing gaze, serious and stone cold. Or rather, burning furiously.

"Oi, get out here so we can see you, we're not here to bring trouble."

The figure stared at them, then darted away. Kakyoin's eyes widened as he saw them.

"I-I know those eyes! That whole figure is all too familiar! It can't be but...!"

They followed the man to a small hut with a chicken farm next to it. A man fed the chickens.

"Here you go, Miguel. Prince, quit being so greedy! Ah, but you are my favorite, there's clams in this one! All of you grow into nice, tasty, chickens now!"

He chuckled, unaware of the group's presence. Joseph looked to Zecora, who only nodded in silence. She approached the man's gate and knocked on it with a strange rhythm. The old man stopped dead in his tracks before sighing.

"Never come back means, you do not return for an eternity. That means forever."

"Papa, I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

The man turned around, everyone taking a step back as Polnareff's eyes widened like dinner plates.

"A-Avdol!?"

"Every time someone, anyone comes, it's bad news! Bad news this, bad news that! No more! Leave me alone on this island! I won't listen to a single word! Not even from you, Adliah!"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"When you left, it was to be a doctor, to save lives! But I can tell you have blood on your hands! Stand Users always attract others, so just leave! All of you!"

He slammed the door behind him as he stormed off. Pinkie Pie looked at Joseph with a concerned expression.

"That wasn't Avdol, was it?"

"No. His father. Late in their teen years, he had moved himself and his two children in secret to this island. They left him behind for their future, and for his peace. I said nothing about this place in fear of DIO learning of this land... And disturbing his peace. Telling him of Avdol's death will be, difficult."

He looked to Polnareff and saw the despair in his face. Zecora placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Avdol's death cannot linger in your heart any longer, to forgive and forget, is one of humanity's greatest nature."

"It's still my fault... I've taken that responsibility."

He walked off alone. On the beach, he sat on the sand, pondering how in anyway to make up for the death of Avdol. Absorbed by his own lust for revenge, he had someone else pay the price. Then he saw an object washed ashore.

"Eh? What is that, looks like treasure..."

He picked it up and inspected it. A golden lamp, covered in moss and barnacles, yet still shone beautifully. On the side was a strange face engraved into it.

"What a weird item, but if I can get this sea crap off of it I can sell it for some money."

He rubbed the lamp. It began to glow and pour a strange mist. A mechanical humanoid appeared for a moment. It was Barrel-chested with massive shoulder pads; it had three fingers of a metallic sheen on its hands. A piece in the shape of a round helmet sat atop the left side of itsPolPol, It vanished in a blink of an eye. Rainbow Dash walked out from behind the bushes.

"Hey, PolPol, what was all that earlier? You know it's like, midnight right?"

"I... What came out of that lamp?"

"Me just walking into strange situations like this means Stand Attack. It had to happen at some point, alright where is he?"

"Dashie, I don't think it was-"

The being appeared behind Polnareff shrouded with an ethereal mist.

"THREE! YOU GET, THREE WISHES! NAME THEM NOW, MASTER!"

Polnareff summoned Silver Chariot, and threw a few swipes at it, only to be parried back by the sheer strength of the ghostly machine. Rainbow Dash sent Star Seraphim, yet she threw powerful kicks aimed specifically to blow the arms away, surprising the being as he sent back by a kick in between the eyes.

You're tough, but we're not in the mood for this right now!"

"YOU MISUNDERSTAND! I AM CAMEO! GENIE OF THAT LAMP! THAT MAN HAS FREED ME, SO HE GETS THREE WISHES!"

"Yeah right! Prove it then! Go on, PolPol, make a stupid wish!"

"Okay. I want to see Rainbow Dash's natural hair color."

She looked back with a face of disbelief, as Cameo simply tilted his head.

"THOUGH I AM CURIOUS, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! IS THAT YOUR FIRST WISH?"

"Of course not! That'll be my third, maybe. Make me rich! Money, gold, gems and treasure! It's simple and greedy, should be right up your alley!"

" **[HAIL 2U]!"**

Cameo shouted loudly before vanishing in a smokey puff. The sound of metal clanging together gained their attention. They found a vast amount of treasure. Golden coins,a royal sword and crown, gems that shone as brilliant as the Sun. Even the chest it was in was worth hundreds of thousands! Polnareff stepped away from it, cursing under his breath.

Are you mocking me!? What's your aim here?!"

"YOU FREED ME FROM MY LAMP!"

They looked up at the top of the palm tree, there sat Cameo.

"I'M WAITING FOR A SECOND WISH! TAKE YOUR TIME, DON'T THINK TOO HARD!"

Rainbow Dash folded her arms.

"How come I don't get a wish?"

"Rrgh... Hey! Cameo! Make me a manga artist, or an amazing animator, better than fucking Disney!"

"P-Polnareff, what're you talking about!?"

"Wait, _mèrdè_ , you're right... I know! I want the perfect girlfriend! Better than fame and fortune combined!"

"PolPol I can't believe-"

"Sssshhhhhiiiit! Uh... Uhn... Can you... Bring back, the dead?"

"... Polnareff what're you getting at here?"

"I want you to bring back my sister, Sherry! And Avdol too while you're at it!"

"Polnareff! No one can bring back the dead!"

"Exactly. I've caught him in his own bullshi-"

"OKAY! THOSE ARE TWO WISHES, SO I'LL GRANT THEM ONE AT A TIME! **[HAIL 2U!]** "

Another puff of magical a smoke. Rainbow Dash and Polnareff heard rustling in the bushes, then sonething being dug.

What... What's your game, CAMEO!?"

"Polnareff, wait!"

He ran off into the tropical forest, Rainbow Dash torn between going after him, or going for help. Polnareff found a small hole resembling a body. As he ventured on, he heard a girl sobbing softly.

"N... No... It, can't be..."

"... Ooh... Oooh... Please... Don't come closer... I'm hideous... Incomplete..."

The crescent moon shone brightly over the land, clouds rolled away to reveal the bare back of a woman. Sherry, Polnareff's sister.

"A-Ah... Sherry..."

"Don't... You'll hate me..."

"I could never hate you!"

She ran into a field if tall grass, birds flying away from the commotion as Polnareff gave chase. He stopped as he saw one bird nest. The bodies had been bitten and chewed up. As if a wild animal tore them apart.

"What the fuck!? Sh-Sherry! Sherry wait, please it's dangerous out here! I'll protect you this time!"

He found her again by a lone tree. Sobbing, yet turned to the side. Half of her face visible.

"It... It is you... _Ma chère petite sœur ... Oh Dieu merci. Dieu merci!"_

 _"_ _Vous me haïr . S'il vous plaît ne pas ... je vous en prie .Don'_ t come closer..."

"I COULD NEVER HATE YOU! Please... Please Sherry... I miss you..."

He too was now in tears. He took careful steps closer to her.

"Pol... You, said you hated me, when I fed your fish to the housecat."

"That was then, when we were kids, I've always loved you!"

"... Uhn... Always...?"

"One of us had to die, I should've been the one to die to ... Not you. Not anyone else."

"Uhn... Hnn..."

"S-Sherry. I'm here... Don't be sad. I won't let you be hurt anymore."

"Pol... I'm happy... So happy you're here."

She turned to show her rotted eye with a feral snarl.

"I CAN NOW EAT YOU, BROTHER!"

She leapt at him tearing out a piece of his shoulder and nearly tore his throat out. Just barely missing with a swipe.

"Ack! Ch... Chari..."

Silver Chariot appeared, yet simply floated there, frozen in place. Polnareff was to blame as even now, he swore he'd die before he offended or harmed his sister in anyway. She threw herself into the tall grass anyways, like a wildcat on the hunt.

"... I didn't want to bite you... But, if I eat your flesh, I can return whole... I love you Pol, I died for you, my death gave your strength... Now, can I have, your life?"

"... Hah... Hah..."

Polnareff had to think. He couldn't believe it but, was he willing to let his sister eat him alive? Now it was he who was torn. He had to act fast.

"C-CAMEO!"

"Nyyyeeeeh, wha's up Cheesedude."

Tears flowed down his eyes as he struggled just to say the words. But it had to be done, the dead were are meant to rest.

Send my sister back into the Earth! That's my last wish... That's my, last, wish."

"How bout no~?"

"WHAT!?"

"I AM a Stand, Cheesedude. **[Judgement]!** That is my Tarot Card! My ability is to grant the wishes of my target, and use the dirt of the earth to have it come true! The thing is, with each wish, they open their hearts and unknowingly create their own oath to defeat! The light of your heart, just the impossible desire if having back what is lost forever, it took over and now look where you are! By the way, Avdol was your third wish so~! **[HAIL 2U]!** "

Polnareff heard heavy breathing behind him. As he turned, he saw the nightmare. Avdol, cracked like a broken statue with tattered robes and a rotted eye. He clawed at Polnareff's chest and threw him ino the ground with a heavy thud. Sherry shot out of the grass and began to gnaw down on Polnareff's thigh as Avdol held him down, chewing on his bicep. Polnareff laid there screaming at first, but going limp. No one was going to save him. He went too deep into the island. He had caused everyone around him nothing but headaches and trouble. Maybe... It was better this way. That was before he noticed two Avdols. The pain was there, but nothing was eating him. There had been a bright light and a thunderous boom. He wiped his eyes and saw a miracle. Avdol held and broke the entire forearm of the dead one. A lightning bolt had struck Cameo from above. Rainbow Dash stood behind Avdol as he summoned Magician's Red, baptizing the fake with his righteous fire.

"I have learned in my many days, that the only way to defeat decite, is to burn it! Hmph. You two. Always make me save you. No matter what situation it is."

"Y-You're! MOHAMMED AVDOL! ! !"

Avdol and Rainbow Dash both mimicked a lighter with their thumbs and click of their tongues. He then brought his hand down as they both shouted.

" **Tch! Tch! YES, I AM!** " " **Tch! Tch! YES, HE IS!** "

"B-BUT! HOW!?"

Avdol shrugged and pointed to the sky.

You should be worried, your judgement is coming from above."

Rainbow Dash grinned wickedly as she pointed at Cameo.

"Hell awaits you for your sins! You know what that means, right? **Hell 2 U!** "

Cameo's Stand, Judgement, was struck by several lightning bolts. However he shrugged it off.

"U-Ugh... What a frightening Stand. But I am much more stronger. Say, Avdol, Rainboob. I'll give you both a special offer. You get three wishes to share with! Have fun figuring that out!"

They smiled as Magician's Red sent a furious kick to Cameo's head, blazing wildly. He blocked with ease, but his armor, in fact his whole arm Jade been destroyed. Even pieces of his head melted away. Cameo let out a shrill, fear-filled shriek.

"Our first wish..."

"Is to hear you scream in pain!"

"Our second wish..."

Magician's Red created a fire wire and strangled Cameo with it, the eyes popping from the heat, and was lifted in the air as a much more powerful lightning bolt near destroyed his chest.

"Is to hear you scream in fear! And our third wish, Avdol? You ready?"

"Hm! Our third wish!"

Magician's Red spun a few times to gain momentum, and threw Cameo in the air. It flew up with him, a fist swallowed in fierce fire, as Star Seraphim flew straight down. The the two met at Cameo, Magician's Red punching the back as Star Seraphim sent a heel kick filled with lightning at the chest.

"Is To Hear You Cry In Regret!" "Is To Hear You Cry In Regret!"

Judgement exploded in a brilliant light, the two Stands met back to back before vanishing. Rainbow Dash began to shout in victory was shushed by Avdol.

"That Stand was powerful, strong and fast, so the User is very close."

The three of them searched the area carefully. They found a strange bamboo straw sticking out of the ground. At that moment, Sherry lunged out of the dark, aiming to rip Rainbow Dash's head clean off. However, Silver Chariot stabbed her clean through the heart. As she fell back, Polnareff caught his sister. He had killed her again... But, this wasn't her. This wasn't his sister. At that moment, Polnareff had finally forgave himself for his greatest failure.

"Sherry... Goodbye."

"... Thank you, for being a good brother."

She smiled before crumbling apart into dirt. Although a fake, she was a reflection of the weakness of his heart, his overwhelming guilt. With this gone, even the copy found peace. Polnareff eyes narrowed at the bamboo straw.

"I hate this guy so much... I want to put things down that straw, but he'll just blow it away! Or worse, he may try to escape!"

"... Hey guys, wanna see a cool trick?"

Rainbow Dash pulled out one of the rare cigarettes and held it up to Avdol. He lit it with his thumb and raised a grow as she began to smoke it.

"Ugh... Gross. I'm dropping this thing the first chance I get, but I wanna give this guy something special."

The puff of smoke she huffed became thicker, soon bolts could be seen coursing through it. The cloud floated down into the straw before loud screaming echoed from the ground. The straw glowed dimly.

"Okay I might keep these, that was cool."

The real Cameo dug himself out of the ground, clearly suffering from an intense shock therapy session. He wore scuba goggles and a diver outfit from the waist down.

"P-PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! I BEG OF YOU!"

Avdol shook his head.

"Hah, pathetic. I'll consider something if you grant me a fourth and final wish!"

"Anything!"

"My fourth wish. Is that none of your wishes cone true. **[Magician's Red]** will not forgive you."

Cameo sat there on his knees, unconscious as he was blasted by a burst of flames. Rainbow Dash and Polnareff then tackled Avdol in a hug.

" _Mèrdè_ Avdol! I-I can't believe it! I thought you died for sure!"

How'd you even survive something like that!? You were shot twice, stabbed in the back, and even had your chest all cut up!"

He chuckled and lifted the headband he now wore. An ugly scar from the bullet Hol Horse shot was there.

"When I was stabbed by , I had leaned back as a response to the pain. The bullet never hit my brain and barely scraped my skull. As for the second bullet, it passed through my body without hitting a single vital organ. Even as deep as they were, my ribs had protected my internal organs from the attack. It was sheer luck that I survived... Or perhaps, fate gas more in store, for Mohammed Avdol."

"We've got to tell everyone!" "We've got to tell everyone!"

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash dragged Avdol back to the boat. The group was ready to search for them, but were surprised by Polnareff's wounds. Avdol his behind the bushes as a surprised. Pinkie Pie began to use her Hamon Breathing on Polnareff.

"What in the crispy mackerel of this very ocean happened to you, PolPol!?"

"Who cares about my wounds-"

"I think I'm the only one."

"Shut up, _mèmè_! You'll never guess who me and Dashie ran into!"

Rainbow Dash snickered as she stomped the cigarette out.

"I doubt even your Pinkie Sense can tell this one!"

"See, now you've gone and did it now. Your next lines are, _'Ta Da~! It's Avdol! The, Mohammed Avdol! He's back everyone!'_ , right?"

Avdol casually walked out and past Rainbow Dash and Polnareff, despite them both posing ecstatically.

"Ta Da~! It's Avdol! The, Mohammed Avdol! He's back everyone!" "Ta Da~! It's Avdol! The, Mohammed Avdol! He's back everybody!"

The two blinked for a moment and waited for reaction. Joseph shrugged and lifted a bag of heavy luggage.

"Neat. Let's go. By the way, how're those stab wounds, Avdol?"

"Nothing to worry about Mr. Joestar."

"Thank God you're not calling me Old Man like everyone else. I missed having and giving respect."

Jotaro gave Avdol an upnod.

"Been two crazy weeks with you gone. Nice to have you back."

"Likewise, Jotaro. I can assume your Stand has made significant growth."

Kakyoin approached him with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't want help with those bags, Mr. Avdol?"

"A kind gesture friend, but I do need to exercise my body. Hohohoho!"

Pinkie Pie offered Avdol a hand to shake with. He took it and was lifted off the ground in a hug.

"Ooh! I'm so glad you're back! It's finally like a full family now!"

"Hahahaha! M-Ms. Pie please! Or is it, Nana, now?"

"Your words, not mine!"

She let him down as Rainbow Dash finally snapped out of her dazed stupor.

"What the Hell!? A dead guy is alive and well, and you guys literally just shrug!? What's your damage!?"

Zecora pulled at Avdol's ear and spoke in a stern, motherly tone.

"Avvy! You shouldn't strech yourself already!"

"Agh! Yes, sister..."

"I shall take the luggage, you tell those two what is our, damage."

Joseph chuckled at the sight before turning to Rainbow Dash and Polnareff.

"Yeah. We lied about Avdol."

Avdol nodded and pointed to his scar underneath the headband.

"I had called Zecora much earlier, she was to join us at the hotel after dinner, but when I awoke in the hospital... I had no choice. I rested and healed in India, and had caught up with you all in the past three days."

Polnareff looked around surprised.

"You all knew?!"

Kakyoin nodded.

"You two talk so loudly about everything everywhere. In fact, I was the one who noted to not tell either of you.

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash almost fell from shock. The worst part of it all was they knew how right they were to keep this a secret. Well, one was sure for the other. Then Polnareff turned on a heel.

"Wait! Your father should know that you're alive!"

"Polnareff, that was me. I just grew a small beared and dyed my hair."

He fell to the ground and pounded at the sand like a baby in a tantrum.

"After everything we've been through, you guys pull this kind of shit on me and Dashie!?"

Josep simply nodded.

"Yep. Not like we dont trust you, just not with any vital secrets. I could tell you all about how Pinkie and I kamikazed an immortal Mayan god into a volcano. That's where I lost my arm even!"

Pinkie Pie snickered and pulled out both the Red Stone, and her Element of Harmony, Laughter.

"We didn't even plan for all that! We just got lucky with these!"

A bronze blur came down past them all with a chilly gust of wind. As it passed, both the Red Stone and the Element of Harmony were out of sight.

"... Whoops. I-I guess Lisa Lisa was still right about keeping important stuff on me!"

Rainbow Daah dropped her jaw and fell back into the sand.

"We got Avdol back, then lost an Element of Harmony, that's only fair... Who even was that?"

Jotaro took out a pair of binoculars and used Star Platinum to enhance his vision.

"Oh. It's that feathered bitch from Singapore."

"Gilda!?"

"I guess."

"Well, what're we waiting for!? If she's all the way out here, then DIO knows! He knows Avdol's alive!"

Joseph folded his arms with a grunt.

"I've seen what those gems can do, in His bloodly claws, they'll be misused! Avdol, you got that submarine I asked you to get?"

"With the fake I.D., it was easy. There it is now."

A large submarine surfaced from the waters. Jotaro grinned as he looked it up and down.

"This trip just got fun."


	29. Together We Stand

DIO rocked His Morning Star gently in His arms. The boy rested against his chest, eyes opened as he stared into the mirror. Neither Twilight Sparkle or Princess Celestia could tell if the child knew about them. DIO opened His mouth and began softly speak. Near sing even.

 _"The rusted chains of prison moons_

 _Are shattered by the Sun_

 _I walk a road, horizons change_

 _The tournament's begun_  
 _The purple piper plays his tune_  
 _The choir softly sing_  
 _Three lullabies in an ancient tongue..._

 _For the court of the crimson king."_

The child's eyes began to drop slowly as DIO continue to rock him with great care.

 _"The keeper of the city keys_

 _Put shutters on the dreams_  
 _I wait outside the pilgrim's door_  
 _With insufficient schemes_  
 _The black queen chants_  
 _the funeral march..."_

A separate voice rang out. Beautiful and entrancing, hypnotic in tune and pure.

"The cracked brass bells will ring

To summon back the fire witch  
To the court of the crimson king..."

Morning's eyes fell away. Lightly did he snore, as the arms of a midnight blue goddess took him. DIO merely stared at this boy of His. This boy He shared with JoJo. This boy whom in any other world, any other timeline, He could care less for if not hold in contempt. Here, this was His, Morning Star.

"He always falls to that one..."

 _"As did you... We both know, what happens from here. Everything is set."_

"You could-"

He raised a hand to her cheek and brushed her hair away from her face. The two eyes were one, Princess Luna sadly looked upon this creature. This Man she had been captivated with.

 _"I, DIO, have been many things. I could have been, even more, or completely nothing. My One True Moon... Guiding Moonlight, You gave Me something no other one being could. A chance to be... Good. To do something, right. I, DIO, will not run from my fate, nor shall I blindly accept it. You have a path, He has a path, I am in neither paths... You know what happens in these days now."_

"You could stop this! You could... We can explain to them, everything! What is truly going on, what is-"

 _"Luna. Princess of Equestria. That is who you are. Not, Nightmare Moon. Not, the Queen of Darkness and Dread. Not, the Right Hand of the Earthly Devil... I am DIO, and I, have no place in your life. This is and was how it was always meant to be. You and I tried but..."_

Princess Luna slowly nodded and looked off to the side, away from Him. He brought her gaze back to her with a careful touch of the cheek.

 _"It was always too late for I... But if there ever was the chance, the moment, the smallest frame of time possible. That moment of opportunity, open, for Me to be with you..._ _I would take it. Don't live in regret. I will do as I will, proudly. That, is the True Man's World. I..."_

It was He who had turned away. Nothing more was to be said. This was the last time He would ever see His Guiding Moonlight, and His Morning Star. Princess Luna opened her mouth to say those words, the words He refused to utter, yet couldn't find it in herself. She let out a small mumble, but simply could not say those words, those three words. She left with their child. Left Him alone in the dark. Alone in this cold building. DIO lifted a hand to his face and sensually pointed to the mirror. Pointed to the two alicorns. Twilight Sparkle could finally see His eyes. It felt like decades had passed, yet for them it had most likely been a few hours. Something was wrong with this gaze of His. She felt no anger, no superiority, no vanity or insane ego. Princess Celestia herself noticed this change in Him. All this time, DIO had always shown strength, even in His weakest moments. For Him, there was only victory by ever and any means. This was the DIO they had learned and experienced until this very moment. The eyes of DIO, were that of a heartbroken man... It was only a moment. A split second, before that old sly grin of His returned.

 _"You're Watching Me Again, Good. I, DIO, have nothing to hide any longer. I have, no regrets."_

It was impossible to her, but Twilight Sparkle would've sworn on her horn, DIO had shed a single tear in the darkness. Neither she, nor DIO, would ever know if such a thing happened. The pieces on the board were set. The group had finally done it. Egypt was just within reach. This Journey, was finally coming to an end.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode X: Diamond Hard Bonds, Egypt At Last**_

The group had done it. At long last, they were in Egypt. Though only in the coral reefs of the Red Sea, they had entered Egyptian territory. For once, everyone was silent. The thoughts of how this journey started echoed in their minds, the crazy events that transpired, the tears of joy and pain that were shed. They could only imagine what DIO had in store for them. Kakyoin put six cups of coffee on the coffee table, which got a raised brow from Jotaro and Pinkie Pie.

"Oi, Kakyoin, didn't you say there were only five cups?"

"Yeah there's six here!"

She picked up the cup and inspected it. Without warning, it came to life and severed her entire hand.

"PINKIE!" "NANA!" " _MÈMÈ_!" "PINKIE PIE!" "GRANDMA!" "MS. PIE!" "MS. GRANDMA!"

"I... Guess I could, use a hand...? G-Get it?"

She stumbled back in shock, despite wearing a goofy dazed smile on her face. The creature responsible tore the some of the fingers off the severed hand, and threw them with a tremendous force in Pinkie Pie's jaw and throat, flying at incredible speeds. She fell back, limp and with wide eyes slowly closing. The creature that too her hand was an odd one. A body like a liquid ball of hair, it had a kabuki mask-like face with two thin arms, each one with sharp claws. It threw the last few fingers with incredible force, yet the fingers and hand were evaporated by a beam of light by Ra. The Stand screeched as Star Platinum and Star Seraphim threw a blow at it. It dodged and splashed onto a several meters. Kakyoin held Pinkie Pie tightly. Polnareff glanced around anxiously.

"Nana?! Nana! This is bad, she's lost so much blood!"

"Every time we hitch a ride on anything, it always goes badly! Maybe we're all just cursed!?"

Zecora growled and knelt down to Pinkie's wound. She pulled a small bag out and rubbed a powder on it, with Ra cauterizing the wound afterwards. Pinkie Pie squirmed weakly.

"I personally know this User, the woman's name is Milder. None of you have ever dealt with a Stand like this, you should all be prepared, together we now face the **[High Priestess]**!"

Avdol's eyes narrowed at the several meters that were before them.

"I have heard of her. Her Stand has the ability to posses and gather minerals, even become them. Glass, metal, even rubber oddly enough. She must be above sea level if we're being attacked down here. If she has infiltrated this submarine, we must make our exit! Now!"

Jotaro looked to the several meters before them, his eyes narrowed as his fave showed great animosity.

"Dash. Did you see which one it was?"

Rainbow Dash had a rather similar expression as she took out one of the cigarettes.

"I've got a way of finding out. Got a light?"

"This isn't the time for a quick smoke."

"Just light me up!"

He gave her his lighter. She huffed out a small cloud of smoke. She flicked a finger at it, the cloud became thicker and darker, it rumbled as bolts coursed through it.

"Hey, Avdol. I finally found out what **[Star Seraphim]** really does. My lightning are like your flames, made of that Stand energy, so if I blow a cloud and send it to find my target..."

The cloud shot out a powerfully, thunderous, lightning bolt. It shot at a light bulb, and struck down High Priestess. The Stand fell limp and the image flickered.

"It'll find them even if they're hiding in plain sight. I guess my lightning weakens the Stand like a tazer. Looks like I'm the counter pick for this fight."

Star Platinum caught High Priestess and squeezed it tightly. However, instead of tearing it apart or crushing it flat, High Priestess turned into a razor blade. Star Platinum shredded his hands and opened them, allowing High Priestess to fly and slice down on one of Rainbow Dash's eyes.

"Argh! B-But!?"

The slight trail behind High Priestess became a small metal ball. It whipped itself and swung across Rainbow Dash's face, knocking her into Jotaro. Polnareff couldn't believe it.

"Wh- It got Jotaro and Dashie?! Who is this crazy bitch!?"

Joseph opened the door to the exit as Pinkie Pie began to stirr. Small unnoticeable leaked became water spouts. High Priestess had simply attacked the submarine to enter, this was her plan. To sink them at the bottom of the ocean.

"Everyone! We've got to get out of here!"

Jotaro looked down at a dazed Rainbow Dash. Her eyeball was just fine, yet the lid would need medical work. The wound made it down the cheek. He glared up at High Priestess, who hissed as it slowly melted and merged with a wall.

"You... I, Jotaro Kujo, will personally beat you to death."

He lefted and locked the door behind him as he carried her. Avdol and Joseph growled under their breaths.

"We've got to ditch the submarine and swim to the surface! We're lucky she attacked us this close to the reefs, land isn't too far from here!"

"Indeed, but we must be careful. She moves extremely fast, and can travel without us knowing! We only have one way to go!"

"Everyone, I hope you all know how to swim!"

Rainbow Dash's remaining eye widened. She could fly underwater, even use her Stand as a scuba suit. But she never actually did swim in this human body. Even with Dark Blue Moon, she had relied on Jotaro to get her out of the water. Just as she was finally getting the hang of it. Everyone began to put the equipment on, Joseph helped Pinkie Pie.

"Having only one hand sucks, doesn't it?"

"Well at least we can finally do our comedy sketch! Remember?"

"Oh yeah~! Suzie Q almost had a heart attack when my hand popped off that time you were playing with it!"

"You think if I get a mechanical one like yours, it can fire weapons? Ooh! Ooh! What if I got a Party Hand Cannon!? dio would never see it coming! Hamon charged cupcakes and confetti blasted right in his face!"

Joseph gave her a deadpanned expression.

"That's ridiculous, but if you shot ice cream charged with Hamon so it didn't melt, He wouldn't be none the wiser! Not even DIO could expect that!""

"Ah! Good idea! Éclairs too! Though I should be careful with you too. I shouldn't share anymore sweets with you, old timer."

"Pinkie, if I'm in danger of high blood pressure, you're the poster gal for cavities and diabetes."

She merely shrugged with a silly smile and wink. Everyone stared at the elders with fear. This couldn't be a more possible bad time to joke. Yet, it was reassuring to them, Pinkie Pie had a knack for bring the best out of the worst situation. Joseph then began to explain how sucba diving worked.

"For every ten meters you go down, the water pressure increases by one. The surface is at one, and we're at forty meters below sea-level, so it's five times that now. If you were to just float up, your lungs and blood vessels would explode-"

"So like how you blew up when you realized you had a crush on your mom?"

"IT WASN'T A CRUSH I WAS JU- Ignoring that! Just swim along the sea bed. At that speed, we should be just fine. This device will allow you to breathe, there's a valve inside that gives you air when you inhale. The exhaust on the left is for when you exhale, and before you ask Polnareff, yes saliva too. Mr. I Spit On Everything When I Talk."

Polnareff rolled his eyes as Joseph continued.

"Naturally, none of us can breathe underwater, nor could we even speak even if we grew gills, so we'll use hand signals. This for okay! Wave your hand like this if there's a problem!"

Zecora raised a brow.

"Although it may be harder underwater, wouldn't using our Stands to talk be easier?"

"Ah! That is true!"

Polnareff then lifted his hand, as if he was back in school.

"Hold on! I do know an important hand signal we should all know!"

He then did a small series of gestures, as he finished the last one, Kakyoin spoke up.

"Oh, I do know that one! You said, 'I Can See Your Underwear'."

" **YEAH!** "

like schoolboys, they did a silly handshake as water rose up to their waists. Joseph was ready to scold them.

"What the fuck are you two doing!?"

"Hey, leave my grandsons alone, JoJo! If they want to drown in a sinking submarine, themln by golly-"

Kakyoin and Polnareff were the first to leave. Pinkie Pie snickered as Zecora locked the door behind them. Completely submerged in water, everyone glanced to each other. Each one gave the okay sign to the other. Polnareff however, gave the wave as he began to struggle. High Priestess had became the mouthpiece. It bit down on his lip, not the harm his face, but to force his mouth open. Jotaro sent Star Platinum to grab High Priestess, yet she simply slithered in as Polnareff began choking. Then, he patted himself cautiously. Pinkie Pie held High Priestess in Candy Shop's vines, a portal of Polnareff's innards closed behind it. It became a spike ball to shred the remaining hand, but was sent into another portal. The group escaped the submarine at last and swam close to the coral reefs. Polnareff used his Silver Chariot to give his thoughts.

["This place is unbelievable... Now I wish I did have gills!"]

Jotaro looked behind him in the sub.

["Grandma, where'd you throw her?"]

["Back in the cockpit! Should be a minuet before she catches up, she's fast in close quarters, but you speedster Stand Users should have the advantage here!"]

Zecora shook her head.

["It will not be that easy, considering Milder's determination, her strategies to victory can make one quite queasy."]

Joseph nodded as he looked around.

["She could return as a propeller or a harpoon... Be careful of rocks that move!"]

Jotaro looked down at Rainbow Dash who held him tight.

["What's wrong. Is that eye any better?"]

["N-Not so loud! I'm not used to talking using **[Star Seraphim]** it just feels weird..."]

"That's not what's wrong though."]

["... I... Can't swim..."]

["Holy shit, no wonder you were choking me back at the first time our boat sank."]

["Shhh! Shut it! Shut up! I-I can swim back in Equestria, I'm like, one of the best!"]

["Oh right, you're from a different world altogether. Still, you can't swim. _Yare Yare_ , this is annoying. Just hold on and use your wings to propel us if we need to go fast."]

Rainbow Dash grumbled under her breath as Avdol pointed ahead.

["Ah! There are the tunnles we landmarked! We're nearly there! We... Are... Oh no."]

Joseph himself roared at what truly was there. High Priestess was the entire sea floor, and they were just above the mouth.

[" **OH NO!** "]

Rainbow Dash summoned her wings, but the suction of High Priestess was simply stronger than any current of wind. Everyone was eaten and were held prisoners in the mouth. The water was below the tongue, so everyone could stand and breathe again. Milder began to laugh.

 **["AT LAST! ADILAH ZECORA AND THE JOESTARS, WHAT A PLEASANT TREAT! I'LL CRUSH AND BREAK YOU ALL WITH THESE DIAMOND HARD TEETH! OR MAYBE I'LL SWALLOW YOU ALL TO DIGEST ALIVE! HM~ I COULD EVEN JUST WAIT HERE AND LISTEN TO YOU ALL STARVE TO DEATH!"]**

She cackled as everyone grimaced at the dire situation. Then, she spoke up again.

 **["JOTARO! YOU I'LL REGRET KILLING! YOU'RE MY KIND OF GUY, SERIOUS BUT RELIABLE! IF ONLY WE COULD FIGHT TOGETHER!"]**

Rainbow Dash raised a brow at that, then noticed Polnareff whispering into Jotaro's ear.

" _Yare Yare_ , do I have to...? Ugh. Milder... I thought about what you said and... I think I'm... Falling... For, you..."

It was a moment of silence. Anyone elseelse, and nearly everyone, could tell he had lied. Until Rainbow Dash yelled out.

"Her!? HER?! Of all the girls here, you fall for her?!"

"Dash look-"

"I can't believe this! I thought you were better than that! What's next, we beg for our lives!?"

"Probably. She could take my hat to DIO, make him think I'm dead. What do you think, baby?"

Milder was stunned. She wasn't sure if this was an act, or if due to Rainbow Dash's behaivor, this was for real.

"B-Baby!? You gave her a stupid pet name while she's h ltrying to kill us!? You can't be Jotaro."

"This bitch is annoying, has been since day one, I'll gladly take you over her. And you took Grandma's hand, so I hope you know I mean what I say."

"Y-You...! I HOPE SHE CHOMPS YOU UP AND CRAPS YOU INTO SOME CHASM IN THE SEA!"

Milder had enough, she needed to test this man herself.

 **["JOTARO~ SWEETHEART! WHY THIS SUDDEN CHANGE? WHY DO YOU LIKE ME!"]**

"Ergh... Ugh... Uhm... You're... Strong and... Fast thinking... And have nice teeth-"

I HAVE ALL OF THOSE!"

"Dash, seriously."

"I AM SERIOUS! Y-YOU! MILDER! DID YOU KOW HE SLEEPS IN THE SAME STUPID JACKET!"

"She's just prideful. Can't I at least see your face? If you have to kill me, I'd like to see your precious face before I die."

Rainbow Dash seethed in anger. Everyone waited for Milder's response. She was silent for some time. Then, roared loudly.

 **["THE ONLY THING I HATE MORE THAN ZECORA'S WORTHLESS HIDE, IS LIARS! AND THE WORST KIND OF LIARS, ARE THE ONES THAT ALMOST GET ME SUCKED INTO THEIR LIE! I HATE YOU JOTARO, YOU'VE PLAYED WITH THE WRONG GIRL'S HEART! MORNING STAR WAS RIGHT, ONLY HE AND LORD DIO LOVE ME!"]**

The tongue they stood on began to thrash and squirm. It flicked Jotaro and Rainbow Dash at the teeth, that opened and slammed down on them. The remaining group was shouted out their names. Zecora summoned Ra with a fierce glint in her eye.

"I will make sure that this time, I'll evaporate your precious teeth!"

Pinki Pie put a hand on her shoulder and wagged a finger at her. She was the only one calm in the current situation.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could hurt someone! Look just listen, can't you guys hear that?"

Joseph held a hand up to his ear before his eyes widened. Kakyoin looked to the teeth with hope.

" I do hear that! It's a faint rumbling!"

"There's a voice to go with it too!"

Polnareff smiled brightly.

"Those sounds! It can't be but! No other two could do it!"

Avdol shook hus head with a sigh of relief.

"Goodness... These two never stop surprising me."

A fist flew through the bottom front tooth as a foot broke down a molar. Stars Platinum and Seraphim began to not only break the teeth that failed to crush them, but the others as well.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! !"**

With a final combined strike, High Priestess' mouth was forced open as teeth and blood spreas into the sea. Jotatro pulled Rainbow Dash close, but nearly lost the air in his lungs from a punch to his gut.

["Guah! At least, wait, until we're out of the sea."]

["Don't talk to me."]

It took some time, but at last. They had reached the surface, and swam to the shore. They found a woman in rather strange clothing. A like a belly dancer who used the sea itself as her clothes. Polnareffleft the group to see if she was alive. Pinkie Pie held her face down, her hair covered her face as she shook. Kakyoin was worried.

"Nana... You're shaking horribly. We've got to get that hand looked at!"

"T-That's not it, Kakyoin... I'm..."

She lifted her face up, sheer joy and laughter barely held back.

"I'm about to cry at that over there! It's ki-killing me!"

She pointed at Rainbow Dash, who had her arms folded and back turned to Jotaro.

"Dash, it was all a lie. You cannot be serious right now."

"Prove it!"

"Polnareff told me to say it, we were desperate. You flew off the handle and I had to work with it. See, it's all Polnareff's fault."

"We got out just fine. Maybe you just don't need annoying Rainbow Dash to hold you back."

"What do I have to say to stop you being so damn bitchy."

"You really wanna know? Tell me something you wouldn't tell any other girl! Bet you c-"

"I'd die for you."

"... Huh?"

"You heard me. You're loud, you're annoying, and you go all in all the time. You could've gone on this all on your own for that gem, but you stuck around. I hate saying things already obvious, but you're loyal. I respect that, admire it even. So, now are you done?"

"..."

"Dash?"

"J-Just gimmie a minuet! I, I need to consider that. You're on thin ice."

"... Are you, sniffling?"

"MY EYE JUST GOT CUT OPEN, OF COURSE I'M GONNA CRY! IT'S A NATURAL BODILY INSTINCT!"

"Dash it was only the eyelid-"

She stomped off as Pinkie Pie rolled on the ground and howled in laughter. Polnareff came back with Milder's supplies. Zecora treated Pinkie Pie's stump and Rainbow Dash's eye with the medical equipment Milder had. Polnareff rubbed his head.

"She's an amazingly beautiful woman but, you two fucked her face up by knocking all the teeth out!"

"Good." "Good."

There was silence as they neared the sands. Joseph broke it with a serious tone in his voice.

"As soon as we step past this line. The very moment we take a step on these sands. We'll finally be in Egypt, and a step closer to our goals."

Kakyoin looked back to the sea.

"We've been through a lot together..."

Avdol nodded with Zecora.

"Many a hardship we have shared."

"Many ordeals and burdens we've bared."

Polnareff and Pinkie Pie chuckled.

"Are we getting sentimental already?"

"Lighten up you super powered dorky grandchildren of mine! This is just the start!"

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash merely looked at each other with a nod. Everyone lined next to each other and held hands as they leapt as far as they could past the border. A wacky pose and smile. Nothing would stop them now.


	30. Now He May Be Blind But

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: ~Stardust Coachriders - Egypt~_**

 ** _Episode XI: A Sacrifce For Love, DIO's Friends_**

 ** _Egypt._** A land of eighty-seven percent of sand deserts. One of the few lands in the world with little to no rainfall, yet the Nile River is plentiful, and the land fertile. Food is a very little issue. It is here in these vast sands that group waited near a small mountain with a jeep Joseph had bought from a small town. A helicopter flew down and landed nearby. Jotaro noticed the logo on the vehicle.

"The Speedwagon Foundation? I know you and Grandma have mentioned it before, but how well do you know these guys? They're international, serious and expensive stuff."

Joseph shrugged with a casual expression.

"Uncle Speedwagon himself said, without Jonathan Joestar, he'd still be a street thug in England. Apparently he fought with our ancestor against DIO. He's passed away now, but although it has a new CEO, the Joestar Family basically own it. Still, I try to only use these connections when absolutely necessary, and this is such a moment. Everyone, we're bringing with us one final member of the team, **[The Fool]**."

Rainbow Dash and Polnareff bursted into laughter. Avdol became serious as Zecora held her mohawk with a concerned face

"W-What!? THAT is his name!?"

" **[The Fool]**!? You mean the idiot!"

Avdol turned away from them both with a sigh.

"You should both be grateful he is on our side. Neither of you would be able to defeat him."

"Eh!?" " _Que_!?"

"I know him quite well, which is why I am somewhat unsure about this. Mr. Old Man-"

Joseph began to flail and throw punches and swings in the air, like a bratty child who didn't get what he wanted, he calmed down in a few seconds.

"Fucking Hell Avdol, what?"

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?"

"About as sure as we'll all make it out alive. I'unno about Pol though."

Polnareff gave Joseph an insulting hand gesture as the pilots left the helicopter. Jotaro eyed them carefully, but couldn't make out which of them was the User.

"Alright. Which of you is the Stand User."

They loomed at each other confused, then opened the back door.

"It's neither of us. All we do is fly the helicopter. That's all we do. It's all we know..."

"He's actually in here."

There was only a small blanket. Polnareff looked inside and slammed a hand down onto the seat.

"What is he, a midget or something!?"

Kakyoin raised a finger and began to speak in a studious manner.

"Actually Polnareff, the politically correct term for them is-"

A small black and white dog lunged out from under the blanket.

"Oh my god the midget's a dog."

It landed on Polnareff's head and began to chew on his hair. He ripped out mouthful of it and chewed contently. Zecora his behind Avdol.

"That vile beast is Iggy, his bad attitude teeters on villainy!"

"Not too long ago, Zecora and I had traveled to New York, to meet with Mr. Old Man. However animal control had issues with him, so we stepped in. It took a bit of smart thinking, but we were able to subdue and calm him down. Although as you can see he's left an impression."

Polnareff grabbed Iggy and threw him off. Iggy gave a strange, eerie smile.

 _('Tonight. You.')_

"H-Hey guys, what do you think he meant? Tonight, me?"

Everyone looked at Polnareff strangely, except for Zecora. Avdol thumbed to her.

"What are you talking about? You sound as crazy as ZiZi."

Jotaro nodded as Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"Yeah dude, it's just a dog with a Stand."

"Really! Unless his Stand can make voices in your head."

Iggy strolled up to Polnareff.

 _('Yeah... I'm just a dog.')_

"HHHHHNNNNNNNG-"

Iggy began to chew more and more of Polnareff's hair out. Avdol sighed and took out a pack of gum. He held a single piece.

"Coffee flavored gum is the only way to get him to listen."

Iggy leapt off of Polnareff and snatched the whole pack out of his hand. He chewed on the wrapper, paper covering, and gum. To everyone, this dog was nothing but trouble. However, he lifted a nose with a few sniffs before chewing his gum. Far away, a blind man in drifter clothing sat down with an illustrious walking cane in hand. Wild hair and tan skin, he scowled.

"Vehement mutt. That's a strong nose, even for your kind, to sense N'Doul..."

"Not like you're hard to miss when you smell as bad as you do."

Gilda, fully human, rested against his back. He sighed and smiled.

"If there is one good thing about this, we're working together again."

"Stuff the sentiments, we're on a job."

"Hah... You're scared that He'll punish you, huh?"

"..."

"Don't worry. I, N'Doul, will make sure nothing ever harms you again. Just as I swore before."

"Yeah, yeah, that was ages ago. Besides they'll be on edge without these."

She held up the two precious gems. The Red Stone of Aja, covered by a cloth to prevent the beams of light attacking them. And the Element of Harmony, Laughter. She dug a small hole in the sand and placed them there.

"Now, even if we somehow fail, they'll never get these back!"

N'Doul nodded as he continued to listen in on the group. One of the pilots was stopped by Joseph.

"Holy. What's her condition."

"S-Sir... In the past thirty-one days... She's gotten worse. The doctors at the Foundation give her two weeks at best. And, for the other one... We can't seem to find the people in Morioh. At this moment, there's a terrible snowstorm going on. No one can get in or out."

Joseph grimaced as Jotaro stared down at the ground. The pilot shook a bit as he coughed for attention.

"T-There's more... We investigated Cairo as you said. There were nine mysterious people we had found relating to DIO."

"What!? Nine more Stand Users?!"

"We weren't sure, we aren't like any of you, so the risks were even higher for us! We did manage to hear one of them speak of DIO's wife or mistress. She's left with their son to a different continent. The only known thing about her is that she has a strange condition of blue skin."

"The blue pair of arms..."

"That's all, Sir. We've left with you some food and medical supplies. Even the mechanical hand and pinky finger you requested."

"H-Huh!? You're leaving us with that?!"

"I'm afraid to meet your desired request of keeping Ms. Pie in your party, you all will have to install it on her personally... We greatly implore you to reconsider. She should come with us."

Pinkie Pie looked into the crate of supplies that were in the trunk. She pulled out the hand and shrugged.

"Does it have instructions and the right tools?"

"Y-Yes ma'am but, you'd need a trained doctor with excellent precision to-"

"PolPol! Jotaro! You'll help Nana out with this, right?"

Polnareff sat up dazed as his hair was a slobbered mess, yet Jotaro gave her a thumbs up. The pilot shook his head.

"As you say. Good luck to you all."

The helicopter flew off. Kakyoin smiled as a thought came to his head.

"Nana, there's nothing in there but candy and sweets, huh?"

Pinkie Pie pulled out parts and and mechanical limbs. Kakyoin's face paled greatly.

"A-At least wait until we get to a more sanitary area! What if you get another infection!?"

"Oh pipe down, I'll be fine! I can take care of myself! You all on the other hand worry me!"

"Nana you have no pinky fingers left to make Pinkie Promises."

"Oh shush before I ground you."

Everyone hopped onto the jeep. Joseph drove with Pinkie Pie shotgunning, and Zecora in between them. There were only two seats behind it, and Iggy took up both. Everyone else resided in the open trunk. Pinkie Pie looked at Joseph curiously.

"What was that guy on about for Morioh Town?"

"..."

"JoJo. JoJo. JoJo? JoJo? JoJo? Oldseph! Oldseph! Oldseph! Oldseph! Grandad~! Gra-"

"Pinkie, I swear I'll turn this thing around and duct tape you the side of the helicopter."

"Well just answer the question!"

"I... Can't."

"Can't and won't are two different things, JoJo. I'd like to remind that **[Candy Shop]** and **[Hermit Purple]** are essentially the same Stand."

"Would you really look into my head for something not important?"

"If it's not important than just tell me! You've told me all kinds of stupid things and vice versa, that's how this works!"

"Pinkie, I can't tell you because it's... Family, matter."

Pinkie Pie frowned at that.

"I thought we were family."

"... Okay. Okay, fine! Only because you used the, 'you kicked my gator', voice. I can't let anyone know for now. But one day soon, I will... Jotaro. Has an uncle in Morioh, Japan, of the name Jouske Higashikata."

"Wait but if he's the uncle doesn't that mean he's your son? What's the problem with that, we should-"

Pinkie Pie's eyes widened as she saw the guilt on Joseph's face.

"Oh... _Ooohh_..."

He's ill, like Holy. His mother, barely got to me in time before we left for Japan. He's not even in his double digits..."

Joseph's grip on the wheel tightened. Although the two spoke quietly, Jotaro noticed his Grandfather's tenseness. He wrote it off as the Old Man composing himself as he thought about his mother. Jotaro himself had bruised his hand with how tight his fist had clenched upon hearing the news. Polnareff slowly reached for Iggy, but jumped as the dog growled. He caused a heavy box to fall on his leg, hit his head on the edge of the trunk, and nearly lost his comb. Rainbow Dash couldn't help but laugh.

"Good Grief, Polnareff! You suc-"

" _Tais-toi , tu rainbow morveux!"_

She snickered as she looked off into the distance. Something was off.

"H-Hey! Old Man?"

"Dashie if you even think about saying you'll fly ahead, Grandad is about t-"

"No! There's smoke coming from that way! The way the helicopter went!"

"What!? They couldn't have crashed all the way out here! Unless..."

Joseph drove in the direction of the smoke. The helicopter laid there in ruin. One of the pilots had died with his nails scratching at the paint and metal of the vehicle. As the group left the jeep to investigate, Jotaro noticed the oddest thing.

"Hold up... His mouth is open, like he tried to scream for help. He even scratched the body of the helicopter. There's water in his mouth..."

Jotaro lifted the body slightly, the head turned as water poured out like a small river. Even fish fell out.

"In his lungs! He, he drowned here in the desert!"

Polnareff shouted just a few feet away.

"We found the other pilot! He's alive, but heavily dehydrated!"

Zecora eyed the helicopter itself.

"On the surface there are no signs if an attack, and these men are mostly in one piece, this can only be a Stand attack."

Joseph lifted the pilot up.

"What happened here!? Are you alright!?"

"W... Water..."

"Water? Of course, Avdol, that canteen fell out of the copter too. Bring it here."

Avdol handed Joseph the canteen. He eased it closely to the pilots mouth. The man screeched out in fear. Zecora snatched Joseph's hand in an attempt to stop him.

"MR. OLD MAN! THE ENEMY IS IN THAT CAN!"

"N-NO! THE WATER IS WHAT ATTA-"

A hand came from within the canteen and tore the pilot's head off, it crushed the skull and pulled the whole thing into the canteen. Everyone stood there in shock at the speed it happened in. Even in real time, it was all in a single second. Just as the canteen hit the sand, the group dove away from it. Jotaro pulled out a pair of binoculars and used Star Platinum to enhance his vision.

"Nothing... No stupid tricks like the **[Sun]** so the Stand has to be small."

Kakyoin glanced at the canteen, then to Pinkie Pie and Polnareff who were by his side.

"I have an idea. Polnareff, attack the canteen with your Stand-"

"I have another idea just as good, why don't you go fuck yourself?"

"Well for starters, it's hot and sandy, unless the glare of the Sun were to blind all of you-"

A watery hand slithered up to Kakyoin's face and brought itself down. It cut open both of his eyes. Pinkie Pie let out an ear shattering scream as Kakyoin fell limp.

"MY BABY! IT GOT MY BABY!"

She lifted him up with one arm and slung Polnareff over her shoulder with the other. Polnareff himself began to wonder how strong Pinkie Pie had to be to carry them like puppies. She stopped as the hand appeared right in front of her. Dead silent and statue still. The body of the headless pilot had a watch, a watch with an alarm on it. The alarm sounded, and the water attacked, severing the hand entirely. This gave Pinkie Pie the chance she needed. With a deep breath, she charged the sand beneath her with Hamon and leaped onto the jeep, the sand acting like that of a Olympic trampoline. Her hair had become straighter.

"DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE! DRIVE!"

Is all she could say as she scrambled around. The Stand attacked, but merely splashed against the metal of the jeep. Joseph slammed down the gas as everyone stared at Kakyoin. Though in a panic, Pinkie Pie used Candy Shop's vines to make a hand for her as she treated Kakyoin with Zecora's aid. He laid there with his eyes wrapped with care, his hands slowly wandered around.

"Uh... Is, everyone, alright...? Did we learn, anything...?"

Pinkie Pie let out a heavy sigh and hugged him tightly as Avdol rubbed his head.

"It uses sound, and is a Stand of water. However, I believe we have lo-"

"Hurk!?"

Polnareff began to choke as a glove filled with water strangled him. Silver Chariot's sword arm appeared from his chest and diced the glove.

"Ha! A cheap tactic like that is no match for the great-"

The water pierced gas can in the trunk. The gas and water became one and flew at Polnareff's face. A water sphere surrounded his head and began to drown him. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash sent their Stars, but the blows did nothing. Avdol and Zecora stood up.

"Punching and Kicking will have no affect here!"

"This opponent for us has been set, for in our many years we have learned the only way to defeat water!"

"Is To Burn It!" "Is To Burn It!"

Ra had summoned a golden sphere around the dome, a tiny opening at the top allowedMagician's Red to evaporate every drop. Polnareff finally could breathe again, but now was as blind as Kakyoin. Joseph turned back.

"Are you two just trying to put that on a shirt!?"

Jotaro noticed Iggy leapt out of the jeep before a large spire of water erupted right under them. Everyone fell with a heavy thud and laid still. A bird hovered and circled over them, yet Avdol was far from ready to die now. He took and threw his bracelets one by one. Zecora followed after him as she realized his plan, to fake their steps. At the last ring, the puddle appeared! This was their chance! They summoned their Stands to finish this once and for all! However, Zecora's shoulders and back were torn apart by Gilda. She fell back slowly as the water Stand had just barely dodged Magician's Red's assault, and nearly cut open Avdol's throat. Gilda threw them both away with a kick. As they landed, the water rose around them from the sands, and closed in on them like the device Jack the Ripper himself used to attack Twilight Sparkle and Jonathan Joestar. Rainbow Dash felt helpless, as all she could do was shout.

 **"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY FRIENDS!"**

Star Seraphim's magenta glow became brighter, a loud him sounded from it before a small Sonic Rainboom shot out from the Stand. Gilda flew back as her wings molted and faded away. She fell hard on the sand in her human form. The water Stand flickered and dropped into the sand. N'Doul himself convulsed violently.

"W-What is that power!? I...! I lost control! That girl! she turned my Stand off! I can still hear them, I'm still there, Gilda... Don't do anything reckless!"

Gilda rushed at Rainbow Dash. She threw her hands up to block a kick from Star Seraphim, but her forearms were broken in two from the impact alone, the kick followed through as Gilda's jaw clearly broke. As she tumbled away, Jotaro ran for Iggy, and snatched him up from the ground.

"Okay you little shit, you knew we were going to be attacked, and your nose told. So."

He shoved Iggy to the ground.

"You're gonna take me to the User."

Iggy yelped out and wiggled out of Jotaro's grip. He summoned his Stand, The Fool. The sand drewtogether and formed a mammal-beast with wheels for hind legs, wires that connected to the wheels, and an Aztecan mask with feathers on the head. It flew up with Iggy and grew gliding wings. Jotaro had leapt on.

"Fuck you, you're not leaving me behind. I'll snap into your neck like a Slim-Jim."

It took little time for Jotaro to find N'Doul. It was a straight shot, until he noticed something dangerous. Iggy lowered himself down to drag Jotaro lightly across the sand.

"You bastard! God fucking dammit, this is why cats and fishes are better!"

Jotaro summoned Star Platinum as he saw the Stand come for him. Star Platinum snatched Iggy out of The Fool's paws, held him high, and threw the dog with great force. Right at N'Doul.

Gilda laid there, practically broken. Rainbow Dash made her way to her slowly, then noticed Gilda's terrifying ability. Not just a transformation to a lethal beast, but a beast with a wild healing factor. A factor she could only active upon using the potential energy stored in her body. What she didn't know, was the cost was a more fragile body. Gilda didn't care, this would end here. She donned her Battle Beast and flew off. Rainbow Dash knew where she was headed as Gilda flew low. N'Doul knew where everyone was now. Gilda would be there too late, he only had one option. He retracted his Stand, and had barely blocked Iggy, who had used The Fool to keep the two from colliding. N'Doul's walking cane fell from his hands. He searched for it anxiously.

"W-Where!? I hear Dash and Gilda but, I can't find Jotaro! Where is he!? ... Ah..."

Jotaro stared down at N'Doul from right behind him. It was like an Old Western, the two merely waited for the draw. N'Doul sighed.

"You're fast. And dangerous. You even got yourself a mean backup. Hah... I won't need this walking stick anymore, but, it'll still be useful. Eh, Jotaro?"

N'Doul held out the cane and let it fall. Rainbow Dash saw them, and Gilda closing in on Jotaro's back. She had to fly fast. Faster than ever before in these past thirty-one days. The cane neared the sand with each moment. This game, this race of Stands, this Duel to the Death. Would be over. That final centimeter was it! No turning back, do or die! Jotaro and N'Doul sent their Stands out at the same time. The speeds were so unreal, upon meeting, it was as if reality had warped. The very light itself to create the images within their eyes couldn't catch up. Rainbow Dash had made it in the nick of time, flying even lower than Gilda, her back to Jotaro's as she kneed Gilda in the throat. N'Doul's Stand scratched Jotaro's head and sent his cap flying. Star Platinum had near punched through the blind man. Both of the servants of evil coughed up blood. Gilda returned to her human form as she fell on top of N'Doul. Both gaspied desperately for air. Star Platinum let out a thunderous victory cry as both Stands vanished. Rainbow Dash was beyond tired, the adrenaline rush from before began to leave her body. Jotaro looked down at the two assassins.

"You managed to knock my cap off, not even the ocean could do that."

"Hah... Hah... Just... Tell us what we need to know! We don't... Hop, we didn't hit you hard enough to kill.

Gilda lifted herself up, a hand on the sand and the other clasped with the blind man. She had tears in here eyes and nodded.

"I... DIO... I failed... We failed..."

"Gilda, s-sweetie. I couldn't keep my promise after all."

N'Doul's Stand came back and slit Gilda's throat and stabbed through N'Doul's own head. It was a surgical attack. He had little time to speak, but still time. He didn't need to see, he heard the gasps and grinned.

"It's real simple really, why we agreed to die instead. We owe Him our lives. There was no money in this for either of us, no threats or blackmails... I could do whatever I wanted with my Stand. No one would ever know. Gilda, was my only friend. She defended me from the physical pain... But we were bleeding to death, from the emotional pain. No one knew us, no one cared, not even others like us... Then, He appeared. So deep, so profound... So beautiful... Him, The Lady, and Their Son... We finally had worth... Don't you see, kids? Hehehe... **Even Evil Needs A Saivor**."

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash were silent as they listened to N'Doul. His last moments were approaching. He opened his eyes and proclaimed to the world. His last words.

"We refuse, to be any kind of hindrance. We do not fear death, but failure to Him... But, you remind me, of us... So... As a reward, hear my last words. My name is N'Doul! And that was my Stand, **[GEB]** of the Nine Egyptian Gods! The origin of the Tarot! Hehehehehe! JoJo! Dash! Those gems, are by a ruin to the West of here back at where the helicopter first landed. Now you do me one favor. My walking cane... Get that... To our Morning Star... Oohhh... This isn't so bad... To die with a loved one... Eh, Gilda?"

With smile, their eyes closed. Gilda the Battle Beast and N'Doul of GEB, had died serving their friend. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash made a grave for them, with Gilda's anklet acting as a tombstone. Rainbow Dash let out an exhausted sigh.

"What kind of Person is DIO, to have people follow him so blindly... If, if we met them before Him, we could've been friends..."

She couldnt help but think of the Gilda she really knew, back at Equestria. How would she ever look at her the same? She remembered Pinkie Pie's words to deal with this heavy emotion. Toughing it out, could only do so much. Jotaro looked down at the grave, and merely nodded. They turned at the sound of Iggy growling. Jotaro had nearly forgotten all about the dog and pulled out a piece of the coffee flavored gum.

"Hey. No hard feelings, right?"

Iggy ran off. The two scoffed at him and turned to retrieve the Red Stone and the Element of Harmony. However, Iggy's barking returned as he strolled up to Jotaro with his cap. Rainbow Dash was surprised.

"Oh wow! He actually came back! Y'know, I wouldn't have blamed you for leaving, even I didn't want to do this whole thing at first. You've really got no reason to be here."

Jotaro grinned and put the cap on, then made a face of disgust as he noticed the slobber on it.

"Damn dog..."

 _('TonightYou!)'_

He sniffed the sand and led the Star Duo back to the ruins. He dug up the gems. Rainbow Dash pocketed them as she eyed the walking cane in Jotaro's hand.

"I know DIO is the main had Guy here but, that son of His is coming up a few times too, I wonder what he's like... Ugh."

Jotaro swept Rainbow Dash up, a yelp escaped her throat as he did so.

"W-What're you-"

"You've been swaying side to side like a drunk horse. If you're tired, then just take it easy. I got you."

"Then who's got you when you're tired!?"

" _Yare Yare Daze_ , you just love hearing me talk, don't you. I've told you I hate stating the obvious, andu I hate repeating myself."

What does that mean?"

"That I'm putting my life in an annoying girl's hands."

She stared at Jotaro for a moment, then took his cap.

"Yo what the-"

"Shut up and let me try it on! Besides I need the shade for my eyes."

"I'm starting to think you're not even trying to hide it anymore."

"Whatever."


	31. OINGO BOINGO BROTHERS!

**_Oingo Boingo Brother Adventure: Friendship is a Useless Endeavor_**

 ** _Part 3:~Starbombed Crusfailures~_**

 ** _Episode I: The Explosive Citrus Manuver, Go Oingo Boingo Brothers!_**

The place where the tropic of Capricorn passes, that region of the Nile River is known as the, Nubai. It is here that Ancient Egyptians used the rock to make statues, temples and shrines, even memorials. As of the year, nineteen-seventeen, the second largest dam had been built. The Aswan Dam. Here is where the story truly begins, with our hero, a boy so shy and introverted that he stutters even in laughter. His name, is Boingo. Boingo, sat beneath a tree with a strange comic book in his hand. A young man noticed Boingo, as well as the comic.

"Whoa~! I didn't know they had comic books all the way out here!"

Boingo looked at the man, almost with a glare, though the truth was that he simply didn't care. The man didn't notice and simply pulled out a small bag of sweets.

"Hey, I'm an avid reader and writer of comic books myself! I'd really like to read that, I'll even give you candy and trade you sometime with my binoculars for a quick read."

Boingo began to like the nice man. He had candy and could see far now. Boingo was happy. The man read the book.

"Oingo and Boingo's Brother Adventure? Wow, the pictures are drawn really well! The detail and printing are fantastic! The art style is a bit freaky though... A charm to it even!"

 **[** _"This is the story of two brothers. Oingo the older, and little Boingo. Boingo was small and did not like people. When his brother was away, he would be lonely and always be sad. Then, Boingo met a friendly traveler! He gave him candies and let him see far! Boing was very happy. But traveler..._

 _('Oh look! It's 10:40!')_

 _Died with his neck stuck in a utility pole."_ **]**

The young man was disturbed. Sure, the story took a strange dark twist, but the traveler resembled him greatly. He looked to Boingo with a concerned look.

"H-Hey, do people in Egypt really like this?"

Boingo gave him the same uncaring look. There was no point in talking to him anyways. The man looked between Boingo and his book.

"There are nothing else on these other pages! Even then, it's as if the book never ends! W-Well it does have sense of reality that I'm looking for! Hey, can I buy this boo-"

"No! It's not for sale! Get Lost!"

The young man jumped at the sound of the new voice. He turned an saw an Egyptian man tower over him with a strange hat. He wore a shirt that said, Oingo. Oingo did not like people, like Boingo, but he was not scared of them. He did not like how they would take advantage of anyone, like his small brother, even nice people can be bad.

"My brother's book, is not for sale!"

"B-Brother...?

"I SAID GET LOST!"

Oingo stomped the ground and scared the young man off. He threw the book back as he ran away. Oingo gave the book back to Boingo.

"Brother. You can't trust strangers, I've told you that there are many bad people in the world."

He lifted Boingo onto his shoulder.

"Let's go to the Aswan Bus. They are taking their friends to the hospital."

Boingo stopped his brother and showed him a page if his book. Oingo always trusted his brother before, he always took what he said seriously, and this trust is what kept them alive and together.

"Alright. We'll wait for the next bus."

An accident had occurred. A very bad accident. Everyone died, even the driver, one body had flown from the bus and were pierced by a utility pole. However, Oingo and Boingo waited and got on the safe bus, were they were the only ones on, lucky! Boingo read his book and found new pages began to appear.

"B... B... B... Bro-Brother..."

"Hm?"

Oingo saw the pages.

 **[** _"Their adventure begins here! There they are! The terrible foes, minus four, of the Joestar tour group! Polnareff, Joseph, Rainbow Dash, and Jotaro! They were talking._

 _('Yare Yare, Avdol isn't so bad, but Zecora and Kakyoin...')_

 _('His eyes are awful, and her back was nearly torn to shreds! It's nothing like I went through, Gilda went all out.')_

 _('Mémé didn't look good either. I've never seen her... Not, smile.')_

 _('I have. Pinkie Pie needs that new hand applied to her though. I'm not sure we'll make it together... We'll have to move on.')_

 _Because they were very worried! They stop at a café, but Oingo puts poison in their drinks, haha! Victory!" ]_

Oingo looked outside and saw them. The Joestar Group. They said exactly as the book said before moving on. Oingo smiled as he and his brother got off the bus to follow them.

With your book, and my Stand of Face... Hhhnrgh!"

Oingo pulled his face and twisted it into a whole new face.

"With our Stands, the God of Creation **[Khnum]** and the God of Books **[Thoth]** , we're the true invincible duo!"

Oingo found the café from the pictures in Thoth. He knocked out the owner with a frying pan and took his place as Boingo hid the body. Oingo studied the page and sneered as he found the table. Everything was going according to plan!

"Hehehe! They'll die on the spot with this! The Prince himself gave us this plant, it's a dangerous toxin from his garden!"

"M-My Stand's predictions...! A-A-Are always, right! Ha! Haha! H-H-Ha-Hah-Hahahah!"

The Joestar group stood right outside. Polnareff threw a still lit cigarette in the air. It landed in the direction of their café, just as Thoth predicted! They all took a table right where Oingo foresaw. This would be all too easy. Oingo approached them and calmly spoke.

"Can I take your orders...?"

Polnareff and Jotaro gave their orders for tea, Rainbow Dash said nothing.

"Alright, four teas-"

"Hold on."

Joseph raised a hand at Oingo and looked to his friends.

"We're in enemy territory now. We can't take a single precaution, nor lower our guard for the slightest moment. Sir, get us colas instead. The third, fourth, and fifth to the right in that cooler?"

"Ngh!"

Oingo had been caught in a bind. Any other person would have given up and make a scene, or try to convince them, or even simply ran away. But Oingo trusted his brother, he had to! Just as he reached for the fridge, an angry man stood up from his table.

"What the Hell is this!? You serve warm colas in the desertvlike a jackass, you son of a bitch!"

Polnareff raised a brow as Rainbow Dash tlrolled her eyes.

"They're not cold?"

"Just our luck. I bet that fridge is busted. C'mon lets go to another café."

A screech was heard as across from them was the closest café burning down.

"Somebody threw a lit cigarette near the garbage! The whole place is destroyed! We're lucky no one was inside, it was just opening!"

Joseph groaned and turned to Oingo.

"Never mind, four teas please."

"Here you are, for free even, due to the unfortunate events."

"I'll question many things in my life, but free things are not one of them!"

The group held the cups up to drink the poisoned tea, but a woman shouted loudly and suddenly.

"That dog! That dog just ate my cake! Oh, what a horrid creature!"

The Joestar group spat their tea out and glared at the dog.

"Iggy!" "Iggy!" " _Yare Yare,_ Goddamned Mutt!" "Not now...!"

They ran after the dog, and left Oingo Boingo awed. Boingo looked down at the page and slapped his head.

"B! B! B! B-B-Bro-Br-Broth!"

"Boingo, remember your asthma problems, we just got the Queen to fix that. Breathe."

"Haaaa... Hoooo... We got a new pa-"

"SHOW ME THAT SHIT!"

Boingo showed his brother the page.

 **[ "** _That damn dog! They failed. Damn ! ! ! Oingo and Boingo are very mad. But, they gathered up their thoughts. Oingo and Boingo followed them! Along the way, they find a man who did nothing wrong! But he looked stupid! They hate people like this, so they beat him up. He ran away scared and dropped his wallet. Hurray! Oingo and Boingo are rich!"_ **]**

Oingo looked up as he bumped harmlessly into a small nerdy tourist who simply wanted to see new sights and learn new things.

"Oh I'm sorry! Can I help you?"

"Fuck you."

"What-"

Oingo pounded the poor man's face in. He ran away frightened and dropped everything. Boingo picked the money up and began to stutter laugh. They really were rich! New pages began to set in.

[ _"The Joestar Group are visiting their friends! Oingo, placed a bomb in the car. Jotaro's head is split open!"_ **]**

The brothers laughed. Jotaro was the worst of the bunch! This would be great! Oingo found the car and broke one of the handles off with a wrench he had stolen. He opened the door and placed the bomb inside. It was disguised as a delicious ripe orange. He was in luck, the group had just bought a small bag of oranges to hide them. Then, disaster struck.

Hey! Who the Hell is in the car!?"

"Calm down, Polnareff you Cheesehead, it's probably just Jotaro."

"Old Man, Jotaro and Dashie went directly to the hospital, he told me! Hey! Get out of there and show yourself!"

Oingo, had no choice, but this was just fine for him. His Stand was perfect for this. Without either of the silver haired fools noticing, Oingo changed his face and used his hair to fix his odd hat. In fact, his Stand didn't stop at the face, but the whole body perfect copied Jotaro's body. Even his fingerprints, scents, and eye patterns! No one would ever know!

"Hey. It's just me. I left something behind, Dash went ahead."

"Ooh~! That makes sense! But, what happened to your jacket? In fact your whole outfit changed. What's Oingo, a band you like?"

"Uh... A cult classic... They made one of my favorite songs, No One Lives Forever. _Yare Yare_ , just shut up already. I've uh, got to meet up with Dash..."

Rainbow Dash popped up behind Oingo with her hands on her hips.

"What're you talking bout? You just vanished behind some alley! Were you trying to ditch me?"

"U-Uh! No, I ch-changed my mind and also forgot something here!"

"Oh, weird. Well, get in. This'll be the first time we've rode in anything and not be crowded."

"Uh!"

Oingo was shoved into the car with the bomb. Rainbow Dash was rather short, so her strength took him by surprise. Mentally all he could do as scream for his younger brother to save him. Boingo helplessly followed the car best he could. It was silent, but for Oingo he clearly heard his heart pound. Even a fool could tell what was going on. The Jotaro that was blown apart, was him. If changed back to normal, the prediction would target the real Jotaro, but then everyone would attack him. This was the single most terrifying moment of his life. How could it possibly get worse. Then, Polnareff turned around.

"Oi, Jotaro? Do that trick you showed us!"

Rainbow Dash hopped up from the seat and began to shake Oingo violently.

"Yeah! Yeah! That really cool trick!"

"U-Uh... The uh..."

Oingo wanted to simply roll out of the car. He only knew Jotaro spoke quietly and rudely. Barely at all. Here he was learning that he knew tricks. Polnareff pulled out a cigarette.

"Y'know! This one!"

He lit the cigarette and balanced it backwards, smoking it from inside as the smoke came out his nose. Oingo knew that trick! He'd do it to get a laugh out of Boingo whenever candy and hugs wouldn't lift his weak spirit. Then, Rainbow Dash scoffed.

"That's nothing! I can do it with five! Just watch!"

She pulled out her rare cigarettes and barely managed to pull it off. Although her face was cool, her heart and mind raced in fear of melting her uvula. Polnareff pointed at her.

"So could Jotaro. We saw him do it, then drink juice without putting out the smokes."

She glared at him, then at Oingo, he simply wanted to scream at how frightened this girl made him. She snatched the bottle of juice out of Polnareff's hands and did just as Jotaro. With smirk and a finger raised, the smoke in her nose and in between her teeth became a thick cloud. She held her head out of the window before shooting a powerful lightning bolt from her mouth.

"Bet Jotaro can't do that!"

Polnareff applauded her. Joseph however growled as he looked back using the rearview mirror.

" **Oh My God!** Dashie, don't fucking do that! My heart nearly skipped a beat, what if an enemy saw that!?"

"Quit squabbling you old fart, I'm sure as sunshine that we'll be fine! Not like there's a bomb in the car."

Oingo shook his head and noticed the bomb was by his side. Deftly, he threw it out the window without anyone noticing.

"Hey! Everyone! It's Iggy, what you got? An orange?"

Oingo's eyes flew open. That was the bomb in Iggy's mouth. Damn that dog, confound it even! If he survived this nightmare, this mutt would be the very reason he'd ever pick up alcohol again. Iggy leapt into the car through the driver's window, and sat to the furthest right. Rainbow Dash shuffled closer to Oingo, this was the last thing he needed.

"Hey, Jotaro?"

"..."

"I-I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"...?"

She leaned into him, nearly getting a shriek out of the poor soul.

"What happens if me and Pinkie get stuck here? We'll have to get our own place and stuff but... That takes awhile."

Oingo had no clue what was going on. All he knew of this band of insane fools were their Stand abilities and weaknesses. It then the truth hit him. This was the final straw. Most men would be jealous of Jotaro, Oingo however believed both of them were cursed. It didn't matter how or why, he needed to leave this car now!

"Stop the car! I left my wallet all the way back at that café!"

"H-Huh!? But that was, miles, ago!"

"I'll run it! Don't worry I need the exercise! You all just visit everyone I'll be fine!"

Oingo dived out of the car, falling over and rolling across the dirt before he scrambled away. This was perfect! He was free of all those terrifying idiots! What Oingo didn't know, was that Rainbow Dash nearly triggered the bomb. She stopped with a face of disgust.

"Ugh~! Iggy, you got your drool all over it!"

 _("Tonight. You!")_

"Whatever, you said that last night..."

She threw the orange out of the car, harder than she thought, as it flew and landed right under Oingo's foot.

"OH WHAT THE FU-"

It was a small but powerful explosion. Poor Boingo was too late. Oingo's face, though back to normal, was nearly split in two.

"Ug... Ugh... Ugyah..."

"Brother! I-I-I-"

"Boingo... Breathe..."

"Hoooo... Haaaa... Y-You're alive!"

"Yep... I am..."

"This is my fault."

"Boingo, don't beat yourself up... We all have bad days..."

"You don't get it, brother. I have to avenge you. No more will I shrink back and force you to fight for me. This time, I'll kill them by myself."

"B-Boingo... I... I'm so proud... You'll do amazing! I'm so happy to see you finally grow strong."

Then, a nerdy nasal voice cracked out.

"There they are! That's them alright! They beat me up and stole my wallet! But I have great savings, so I'll pay you all to beat them up!"

A gruff voice came next.

"That's the bastard who took my wrench! I'll give you a discount friend!"

A mean yet whiney pathetic voice shouted loudly.

"Thooooose are the assholes who took over my café! IIIIIII'll do the job for free if it's these guys!"

Boingo had finally just received the confidence to make it on his own! The problem? He didn't have time to celebrate! Don't back down now, this is real life! They brothers were beaten up and hospitalized. Thoth was open as one of the paramedics read it.

 **[** _"The Joestar Group never saw it coming! The fight was already over, and they never knew, poor Oingo Boingo Brothers! You were so close!"_ **]**

 **END**

* * *

A second ambulance came as Joseph, Polnareff, and Rainbow Dash entered the hospital. One paramedic shouted with a panicked voice.

Please move! We have one of the worse cases in our history! This man may just die!"

The group turned to see a horrific sight. The man on the gurney, was none other than Jotaro. His body and clothes were torn to shreds, broken and battered nearly to dust. He had awful burns on his arms and chest. Joseph ran to his grandson.

"JOTARO! WH-WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Sir! Please! We have to get him-"

The gurney came to a sudden halt. Jotaro used a hand to hold himself and the doctors back. He barley lifted himself up.

"Grandad... The Stand... It's invincible on the outside and coming here... Grandma's Stand, can beat it... Grandma..."

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash came close.

"Who did this to you!? What do you mean about invincible!?"

"Jotaro! Hang in there! Please!"

Jotaro slowly pulled the gurney back before he grabbed Rainbow Dash by the collar.

"You... Don't get mad... And do something... Stupid..."

She didn't answer. Anger would come later, but right now, everyone was frightened. He took his cap off, the one thing undamaged, and put it on her head.

"Don't get blood on it..."

Jotaro finally closed his eyes and passed out... Or worse. The doctors rushed him as everyone held the same thought in their hearts. What kind of Stand could beat Jotaro?


	32. Through the Fire and The Flames

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode: XII: The Devourer of Gods**_

Joseph sat with Pinkie Pie, her hair straightened and her new hand.

"So... Kakyoin should have his sight back soon."

"Well when you get Speedwagon's docs to come over and the fact the Stand missed his pupils, you get to breathe a sigh of relief."

She took in a dramatic breath and sighed loudly with a cool smile.

"Zecora's tough! Apparently, her shoulders and arms shouldn't be working right, but she should be good in a week at best. We really got lucky with this merry band of kooks."

"Reminiscing, you hag?"

"A lil bit! Though, Jotaro..."

"He'll be fine. I was worried too, but you should have seen it."

"Heard he didn't go quietly! In that condition too?"

"He's as tough as they get... Avdol is at the front, there are even a few officers here now. It should be difficult for anyone to get in."

"I just wonder why they have to serve this dry mulch to us? Eugh?"

"Pinkie, it's probably the fact you have raw sugar in your veins instead white and red blood cells!"

Avdol vigilantly watched the entrance as a few guards from the local police had patrolled. He only blinked before he saw the strangest thing. A nightmare of a monster. Humanoid and powerful in structure. Even from afar Avdol could tell that even Joseph, the tallest of the group, wouldn't even reach the chest of the beast. It was reptilian in nature. Violet scales with a pale skin beneath, dirt stained claws and green spikes that started from the crown of the head to tip of the long tail. It barely wore any clothes, tattered and shredded from the size alone. The eyes were a literal burning flame. The green irises and pupils mixed into a small fierce fire. No lips, only a horrific maw littered with beautifully sharp fangs. Hunched over, the creature had nearly passed the guards. It raised it's claws high and bring them down with speed Avdol was sure was impossible for it's size.

"SIRS! MOVE!"

"Eh?" "What's he yelling about?"

The claws slammed down against the ground and sunk easily into the earth. The guards were knocked away by the force, but were completely ignored. It tore through the doors and walls as it lunged ahead on all fours. Avdol held his arms up as Magician's Red created a shield of flames, yet the tail made it through. He felt it. His ribs must have snapped upon impact. He had put everything into his fire. Nothing in this world or even the next should have made it through without harm. He collided with a wall and fell to his knees. The creature tilted it's head at him. A nurse screamed and ran for the exit, but fell back as she had bumped into the beast.

"Wh-What's happening!? Wasn't there an explosion!? What did I just run into!?"

Avdol's eyes widened as the creature grabbed her, gently lifted her up, and softly pushed her to the exit.

"Such savagery... And yet, it only targets me..."

Avdol stood as Magician's Red spewed a torrent of fire at the creature, but was caught in a deadlock with venomous green flames shooting out from the mouth of the beast. The room was beginning to harden, then soften from the heat alone.

"Gods above! It-It can't be! In all my years, many Stands I have faced, but to use fire against my own, and successfully counter!? What is this thing!?"

Magician's Red soon gained the advantage, until the dragon merely walked into the flames. Eyes and mouth closed, the hands over it's ears. Even the tail wrapped around the nose.

"It truly is like Jotaro said! This thing is resilient! But, why would it cover the face up!?"

The dragon reached out and sank the claws into Magician's Reds shoulders. The fires gone now as the creature stared directly at the Stand. Avdol himself nearly fell from the pain of the grip. It pulled the Stand close and bit down deeply into the neck. Nearly and tried to rip Avdol's very throat out. However, in his mind, this being would not kill him. Magician's Red sent a burst of fire into the creature's eyes. He nearly lost his arms as it tore itself out of him just grab it's face in pain. A loud screech that rumbled the room and hurt Avdol's head. Ears ringing as he finally understood how to beat it.

"The openings...! It's hide truly is unstoppable, but the insides are as weak as any normal man! That's why Ms. Pie's **[Candy Shop]** is the ideal counter pick! I just, need to move... If I can just get to the elevator...!"

Avdol nearly shrieked as the dragon picked him up. The eyes had burned horribly, yet it could hear him. His heartbeat, his breathing, as well as the others he sought after. He could see from the vibrations around him as he tapped his tail. He was anything, but blind to his objective... Or so he thought. He threw Avdol into the elevator as it opened, a doctor and a few visitors ran out of the way. The guards had ran due to the heat and sudden destruction. Many would have passed out, or even died, and Avdol was approaching those numbers. However, his life did not raise him to not suffer. These wounds meant nothing, his friends depended on him! As the dragon charged, he used his Stand to press the elevator button. The fifth floor. That was it. He had barely made it as the doors closed and the elevator rose. He could tell from the violent shaking, the dragon had slammed his head into the wall. His heart had skipped a beat as a hand broke through the floor. It receded and came back at a different spot. Closer and closer, finally it had him! Or so it thought. Avdol, had used Magician's Red to create a fiery doppelganger as he escaped through fire exit above. The clone exploded, the force sensed Avdol high, and the dragon below. He burned down the doors and barely landed in time. Joseph and Pinkie were shocked at his condition, yet Avdol continued to crawl his way to them.

"Avdol!? What the Hell happened to you!?" "Avdol!? I'll fix you up!"

"Get back! The Stand is here! Ms. Pie! You have to get to Polnareff and-"

He flew past them due to an explosive force. The dragon had erupted from beneath Avdol. Joseph held his hand up as Hermit Purple shot from his hands to immobilize the beast.

"Pinkie! You heard Avdol! Didn't you learn a new trick!?"

"Sure did! Just drop your **[Hermit Purple]**! Yaaa!"

"PINKIE THAT'S THE WRONG WAY!"

Pinkie Pie leapt towards the dragon, Candy Shop's vines snaking out of her entire body to form a single large portal. The dragon went right through, as the portal sent him to the top of the elevator shaft. He fell down with a startling rumble upon hitting the first floor.

"My vines can make multiple small windows, or a very large one. Which leads me to my follow up act!"

The image changed, like a TV channel, Polnareff stood by Zecora. He turned with a confused expression.

"Wh-" "No time! Stand Attack! C'mere!"

She pulled him through and closed the portal as the vines retracted back into her body. She turned him around and held him close.

" _Mémé_! Where's the Stand!? What's with all this damage?!"

Avdol barely escaped with his life to warn us about it. It's like a dragon, but indestructible! Clearly unfair and broken!"

" _Que_? I'll cut it right where it's weak! No armor is without it's weak spots!"

That's the spirit now just-"

The dragon broke through the wall by their side and tore them apart with a swipe. Pinkie flew back, and landed into Joseph, as Polnareff had his Stand ripped out of him, Silver Chariot was held by the throat of the beast. The grip appeared on Polnareff's throat.

"What!? H-How'd he!? He ripped my Stand out of me to attack it instead of just going for me!?"

The dragon opened his mouth to crush Silver Chariot's head, but the sword pierced the mouth and stabbed several times. The monster screeched again and nearly destroyed Polnareff's windpipe.

"I can't cut his brainstem! His exterior, it's impossible but, if we can attack it on the inside... AaaaAAAAAARGH!"

With a thunderous boom, a lightning bolt sent the creature through the building. Rainbow Dash sighed as she tapped her cigarette, the cap just barely over her eyes.

"Good Grief. So that's the Stand? No wonder it beat Jotaro up so badly... Wait a minuet. Pinkie!"

Pinkie Pie sat up dazed.

"Yes, Mrs. Flour Bag?"

"Doesn't that creep... Look familiar?"

"Do you know a dragon with purple scales and green spikes?"

"... SPIKE!?" "... SPIKE!?"

Polnareff fell back with his hand around his throat as he gasped for air, Joseph himself coughed up a bit of blood as he rubbed his chest.

"Pinkie, that was worse then the Hellclimb Pillar! But, do you know that monster?"

"O-Oi, Dashie! Are you saying you know that freak!?"

They nodded. Pinkie Pie noticed a number of green tendrils slowly that slowly slithered onto the walks and floor.

"... Ah! Rainbow Dash!"

"What?"

"When Spike comes back, left foot with your Stand! Stomp the ground and send as much positive lightning you can!"

"Positive lightning? Uh, okay?"

They waited, and it wasn't long before Spike returned, he crawled from above and used the ceiling to maneuver. Rainbow Dash did as she was told, and stomped onto Hierophant Green as it shot a lightning imbued Emerald Splash. Most of the shards merely shattered against his hide, yet the few that made it into Spike's mouth shocked him horribly. His insides were damaged badly as all he could do was cough and roll pathetically. He stopped and fell limp. Dead. Rainbow Dash nearly ran over to him, but stopped at Joseph's warning.

"Hold it there Dashie! He could be faking it! Use your **[Star Seraphim]** for some insurance!"

"Right... What happened to you, Spike? Don't tell me you're..."

With her Stand on, her wings closed in to make room and protect her, she looked over the body of her friend. She couldn't react in the time he had snatched her up and slammed her into the ground. The floor broke away as they fell through the building. They hit the morgue, within the basement of the hospital. Spike threw Rainbow Dash but kept her Stand, he gnawed viscously into the shoulder. She screamed in agony. It wasn't just the bite, the pressure of the hold, or even the violent manner of the act. The fangs felt like magma, as if they were specifically meant to cut through Stands. She grabbed a body tray to support herself, but nearly lost it as she saw the body.

"J-Jotaro...? No... **NOOO! ! !** "

Star Seraphim's body glowed once more as the magenta glow became a Sonic Rainboom. Spike was thrown into a wall as his scales, claws and fangs, even his spikes flickered weakly. He was in a terrible daze. However, Rainbow Dash didn't know what to do. Spike was her friend, it was clear he wasnt in control over himself, yet the lifeless body before her, it gave her conflicted feelings. She knew that DIO was to blame. For Gilda's death. For Spike's madness. For Jotaro's end. But, He wasn't here to suffer for it. Only her. Spike, though still in a flickered state, stumbled over to Rainbow Dash. He reached out to her slowly. This was simply too much at once... She lost.

"Oi. Dash."

She opened her eyes instantly and saw Jotaro adjust the cap on his head.

"I knew I could count on you and Grandma."

 **"ORA! ! !"**

Star Platinum's fist flew from his chest and right into Spike's jaw. He slammed the dragon into the ceiling. Due to the Stand itself being weakened, Spike had received the final blow. Upon hitting the ground, his body began to revert to a more human form. The scales were thin and only visible on his back, belly, and around the eyes. The spikes had receded significantly, but were also present. A fleshbud was beating softly on his head. Jotaro took out a cigarette and lit it.

"I'll never do that again. I faked my death and was sent here, my Stand barely revived me in time before it was too late. Ughk!"

Rainbow Dash squeezed Jotaro tightly.

"Ngh! D-Dash... I'm still injured."

"It took dying for you to figure that out!? I can't trust you with anything!"

"... Are you, cryi-"

"No! It's sweat and blood from all the floors we fell! Let's get that thing off of him!"

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash successfully pulled the bud out, but had no means of dealing with it. Rainbow Dash pulled out one of her rare cigarettes but cursed under her breath.

"You gotta be kidding me! No way to light it."

"I've got a way."

"Oh yeah, just lemme see your lighte-"

Jotaro pulled her close as their cigarettes met. Faces inches apart and eyes locked. She was startled from the move and nearly smoked the entire stick in one breath. The bud was growing and leapt to a dead body, but was evaporated by the mobile storm cloud. It faded away as Jotaro smirked.

"Told you I'd die for you."

"... Shut up."


	33. He's Sharpest Tool in the Shed

In a sudden flood of light, Spike woke up with a terrible headache. He glanced around before he found himself pulled close by Twilight Sparkle.

"SPIKE! Oh thank Goodness! Are you alright!?"

"Huh...? I-I mean, mostly? What happened, wasn't Pinkie Pie here with us?"

"You... You don't remember?"

"Nothing past that. Did I miss something?"

Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia looked to the shadowed figure.

"That's what I want to know. You've kept us in the dark long enough!"

"What is happening? My sister's actions, are they of her own? I need to see her, and aid the others, as clearly seen you can send anyone where you please!"

The figure held a hand up as if to surrender.

"I. H. A. V. E. N. O. C. O. N. T. R. O. L. O. F. T. H. E. T. I. M. E. O. R. D. A. T. E. O. N. L. Y. T. H. E. M. E. A. N. S. T. O. E. N. T. E. R. A. N. E. W. W. O. R. L. D."

The pair of eyes had his behind the alicorns until now.

 _ **"Th-They're telling the truth... I think... Otherwise, all your friends would have been sent at the literal worst possible times! There's some connection, that they share... There was someone in that very room that related to your dragon friend, but who!?"**_

There was laughter in the air. The green in the dark realm became a luscious red. It was at that moment that His Voice was heard.

 _"I, DIO, wouldn't have guessed such a connection. If this, lie, is to be believed so easily. Pet Shop is of My most faithful, and one of few whom are friends to DIO. However, you three, may wish to pay attention. **[Anubis]** is my Black Knight of this Chess Game of Fate and Destiny. Pray tell, dearest sister in law-"_

Princess Celestia stomped her hooves onto the board as she shouted angrily, power enough to shake the air around them.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO DREAM OF UTTERING SUCH A VOLATILE TITLE TO ME! YOU VILE UNDEAD VENOMOUS VILLAINOUS PLAUGE ON MY VERY RETINAS AND THE POLLUTED AIR THAT YOU WASTEFULLY USE TO BREATH WITH YOUR POISONOUS LUNGS THAT AREN'T EVEN YOURS! YOU'RE A THEIF! YOU'RE A CROOK AND A BULLY WHO EITHER PAYS FOR WHATEVER HE WANTS WITH STOLEN RICHES, OR JUST TAKE IT AND THEN SOME! YOU'RE A MERE CHILD PRETENDING TO EVEN UNDERSTAND THE HARD INSURMOUNTABLE RESPONSIBILITIES THAT COME WITH POWER, LET ALONE A FAMILY THAT YOU CONJURED UP FOR LAUGHS AT THE SUFFERING OF SOMEONE ELSE'S EXPENSE! EVERYTHING YOU ARE IS SIN AND YOUR ARE NOTHING!"

She panted as everyone had leaned back from the outburst, except of course, DIO Himself. He opened His Mouth to Speak, but closed It as a new voice rang out. Pinkie Pie's voice.

 _"Ow! Who's screaming so loudly!? Wasn't that...? Hey, JoJo, everybody! Gimme a moment!"_

Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Spike, all looked at each other bewildered. Pinkie Pie's face came on a smaller screen.

 _"Oh! Hey guys, been awhile, and Spike! You're alright, right?"_

"I can't recall anything past coming in here!"

 _"Yeeeaaahhh, probably for the best. Any who! We're working hard on those Elements of Harmony! Hopefully time's not flying by for you like it is for us! Ciao!"_

Princess Celestia's eyes widened as the screen vanished. She swiped, tapped, and even stomped down on the board several times.

"No! No no no! NO! Wait! WAIT! I'VE! We've so much to tell them! H-How did I do that before!? YOU!"

She pointed to DIO with a snarl. A rather wild look to her now, yet she only received that same smile as he flexed and stretched his body with a calm yawn.

"You know how this works, all too well, as does my sister! How do I contact them? And Put A Shirt On!"

 _"Last I, DIO, checked was that you weren't my mother in law-"_

 **"DIO BRANDO, YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE EPITOME OF USELESSNESS, NO ONE BEING SHOULD BE SO FULL OF SCUM AND WRETCHED FILTH BUT HERE YOU ARE PROVING THAR IT TRULY IS RHAT SIMPLE TO BE AN UTTER WASTE!"**

Her horn began to glow with a dangerous radiance as she glared down at the vampire who merely smiled back. Twilight Sparkle reeled back as Spike his behind her with yelp. She looked to the pair of eyes and waved them down.

"You seem to know a lot more about this place. What just happened?"

 _ **"I-I! It's only happened once before! With Miss Moonshine! But... It may work like an old telephone line? Only one can be on at a time for so long...?"**_

 _"Exactly. Why else would I, DIO, bother the Great Sun of Equestria with my little more than school bully taunts? Such a fragile ruler."_

Princess Celestia nearly fired a powerful bolt, but found it difficult to muster the magic to do so. This realm, the effects had nearly left her, or so she thought. It was only now that she alone felt weaker. Even then, she restrained herself with a cool sigh.

"I will not be played like a puppet by the likes of You. You can't manipulate everyone to Your Will so easily."

 _"Dearest Princess, the only one who's been fooled here is I, DIO... But, you've been on strings, since the very first moment you stepped in that room and the three of you entered into Our Destiny. Now, would that shadowy idiot on the almost literal high horse make himself useful, and Open The Game."_

The figure grumbled as they begrudgingly waved a hand. The screen changed from DIO's mansion to a dirt road in a town. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash with their Stands combined faced a dual wielding Silver Chariot.

* * *

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode XIII: The Blade of Darkness, Open Thy Souls to Anubis**_

"Okay so let me get this straight. Your ruler basically called us all... That."

Joseph was confused as he closed. Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes.

"Well of course she wasn't talking to us! Uhm... I-I hope not, she'd never say things like that to us! Me at least. You though..."

"Oi! You're every bit if not more trouble than I am!"

"Achin' for backbreakin', Old Man. Achin' for a backbreakin'."

Joseph grumbled as he noticed something odd.

"Hold on... Where's Polnareff? Did that crazed cheese head wander off?"

"Hard to say, we weren't exactly holding hands!"

"Pinkie just stay here by the hotel and use your Hamon on Jotaro. He'll need it if he keeps trudging on like this."

"We weren't exactly cautious about our health either when it was our time!"

"Fair enough..."

As Joseph left, Pinkie Pie glanced around. When she was sure she was alone, curiosity came over her, and she summoned her Stand.

" **[Candy Shop]** , show me, Josuke Higashikata!"

The vines connected as the screen appeared. The static becoming an image of a terrible snow storm. A lone car on a rather desolate road. A young woman beat her head against the steering wheel, a slight bruise on her forehead. She spoke, yet Pinkie Pie couldn't hear her over the wild winds. The screen moved inside the vehicle and saw him. A young boy barely able to breathe wrapped up like a newborn. The woman grabbed his lone hand.

"I should have never taken you out here! Almost no one comes on this road. Please... Joseph... Where are you...?"

Pinkie Pie saw no vines, but a strange sparkling light that flowed into the woman from Josuke's gand. Her bruise vanished in an instant. Then she noticed his gaze had shifted to her. Pinkie Pie smiled and took off a few of the candies from Candy Shop.

"Here. These oughta turn that frown..."

The screen blurred on purpose before she focused it again, a silly face and odd voice was now there.

"Upsidedown and have fun all around! Hehehe! Your dad's working real hard, okay? Hang in there... We'll fix this."

Josuke only stared at her, but then smiled, only able to speak in a pained whisper.

"... angel..."

The woman then looked back, unaware of Pinkie Pie's presence.

"Oi, oi! Who do you think you are!? Get away!"

There was a tap on the window. Someone was outside. Before she could see anymore, she heard Jotaro's voice from behind.

"Hey Grandma."

"Eya- O-Oh! Hey, young JoJo!"

She closed the portal and held her hands behind her back. Moments like these made Pinkie Pie grateful she and Jotaro were on eye level with each other. It forced him to lift his head up rather than look down.

"What's with the scared smile?"

"I'm glad to see you up, but need you to lay back down, and I know you won't go quietly so I'm contemplating if I should even bother!"

" _Yare Yare Daze_. I get it, just use that Hamon already, they don't allow smoking inside and I need to move around."

"I'm pretty sure those aren't good for you to begin with! I should get Rainbow Dash to stop while I've got the chance."

"By the way. Have you seen her or Polnareff? Usually they get into trouble around this time."

"Have you checked the bathrooms?"

"Yep. Staff only ones too."

"Even the woman's!?"

"Why would I check there?"

"Polnareff." "Polnareff."

The Frenchman had found himself wandering aimlessly. It had been a while since he had been on his own. He'd like to say it was a refreshing change, however he had truly began to rely and connect with these people, these fellow Stand Users. His goal complete, it is through mere obligation and friendship that he's still here. As he neared a temple, he noticed an odd sight. A young farm boy walked by his side. He was looked rather strong despite his age. He held a wrapped katana. Whenever a fly landed on the hilt, it would fall dead, and there were several flies nearby. It was a river town after all, a fishing village, and the Nile was their way of life. The fish had attracted several hungry pest. This sheathed blade however, was more effective than any bug repellant, and Polnareff had noticed.

"... Your allies drop like those flies, but you... To come at me so bodly and direct. It's rather relieving. What's your name?"

They had entered the temple grounds. Several pillars surrounded them rather than walls and a roof. The young man looked at Polnareff with a gaze of bloodlust. There was only death in his eyes.

"Chaka, and this is the Stand, **[Anubis]** the God of Death and Passing. Jean Pierre Polnareff, we are here to kill you."

"Hehehehe! Wow! Here to kill me? I'm rather shocked, you're a real manly enemy aren't you? Then, Chaka, let us have a true man's duel. _En garde!_ "

Chaka unsheathed the sword. Polnareff was surprised. Was the sword itself a Stand? Chaka himself had to be an amateur. He held the sword and walked like a casual man, rather than swordsman style that his eyes had. The two kept their eyes locked as they moved. Slowly picking up speed. Polnareff didn't like this, something was wrong, he had taken a single step back. A pillar soon cane between them. Then, a slash from Chaka's blade came through the pillar. Had Polnareff been any closer, he would have died. The pillar and his clothes were unharmed, yet his chest had been sliced like butter. How? That simply couldn't be, unless... Was this the Stand's ability? Another one came down, Polnareff was ready now, and countered with a parry from Silver Chariot. The blades danced as the swordsmen ran around the pillar, each opening the other had was countered, each counter left an opening. One fatal mistake was all that was needed. Chaka dove for another pillar and attacked Polnareff from a different angle. He nearly lost an ear, but he had trained himself for years. He wouldn't fall now, Silver Chariot was the Ultimate Sword Stand! He caught him in the midst of leaping to a pillar.

"There you are!"

"Not yet!"

Chaka brought his blade up faster than Silver Chariot could strike him. Faster than Chariot, a Stand that naturally moved faster than light. Polnareff was appalled and frightened. Chaka took advantage of this shock and struck the rapier harder than before, and forced Polnareff to stumble and rolled on the ground. Chaka had vanished, the sun began to set in the sky, this would be one of their last days on Earth. Polnareff found a pillar that was in half, time had worn away at it, there was just enough height for him to gain the advantage.

"Yes. It may as well be over, I have ground, Chaka! Don't try it! Just give up!"

"You underestimate my power..."

The pillar behind him had been cut in half and began to fall. Polnareff turned but saw the tip of the blade. Chaka rose it high and brought it down. Polnareff, sighed and turned his head with a casual hand on his hips. Silver Chariot simply raised the sword arm up to the side, and shit the blade from the hilt, it ricocheted off a neighboring pillar. It staged into Chaka's throat and lifted him off of the pillar from the momentum. Polnareff hopped off the pillar and approached the body.

"Hah... You were a dangerous one, I had to use my riskiest attack, just in case for strong opponents like Dash or Jotaro. You won't die Chaka, and with luck, you may be able to walk again. I guess what I want to say is..."

He picked up the blade and brought a hand to his chin with a smug smile.

 **"TRY AGAIN, KID!** Hey hold on... When did he sheathed the sword? Y'know... I never actually got a good look at it."

Polnareff pulled the sword out and was astonished at the masterful work. Like an unpolluted river, pure from even the foliage of the Earth, the edge was extraordinary by sight alone. He put it back and left the temple after informing a monk of Chaka's body. As he left, Rainbow Dash landed by his side, and gained a shriek out of him.

"AGH-"

"Bwhahahaha! You scream more like a girl than me!"

" _Bon dieu_! Don't fucking pull that on me, I just nearly died, and unlike Jotaro I can't bullshit myself out of everything!"

"Hahaha... Wait, you were attacked? O-Oh man, where are they!? I'll thrash-"

"I already took care of them. They used this."

He held the katana up, but suddenly couldn't take the blade out. He didn't need Rainbow Dash mocking his masculinity any further.

"I'll take it to the police, after a stop at the barber. I can't stand hair anywhere but on my head!"

"You grow hair anywhere else?"

"Har, har, har... Oh, isn't that Jotaro?"

Thry turned to see Jotaro approach them as he thumbed behind him.

"There you two are. Lemme guess, you were attacked again, huh Polnareff?"

"This guy was different. He was a real man, actually fought me with no dirty tricks. This sword was his Sta- Hey! Where'd it!?"

The sword had been stolen, carried away by mice, but Polnareff snatched it from their backs.

"Goddamn rats! I thought we wouldn't see this kind of thievery outside of India! Whatever, wanna come with us, we're just heading into town!"

" _Yare Yare,_ I guess this one was a short chapter... Hope people don't complain."

Rainbow Dash simply shrugged.

"At least they got one, it's not as easy as they'd think to do this!"

"Pretty sure there's gonna be an act two anyways."

Polnareff looked between the two clearly confused.

"Is this a Japanese thing or Equestrian... What're you two talking about?"

"Don't worry about it." "Don't think too hard about it."

They made a stop at the barbershop, but it was only Polnareff who needed the shape up. Rainbow Dash sat in a chair listening to Joseph's Walkman. Jotaro sat by the window. Polnareff looked back and smirk.

"Hey, Dashie!"

"Huh? What?"

"Why don't you ever stylize your hair? It's practically grown like some strange Barbie doll!"

"PolPol, this is all natural, my own style, why would I wanna dress myself up if I'm not the one admiring it, it's my appearance!"

"Well, think about it. Just a simple wave or just have it straightened? You've got several options!"

"Well..."

"You walk down the street, pretty as can be, and all the people start looking your way! 'She's beauty! She's grace!'"

"Heh, Polnareff, shut u-

"What the fuck is up with her face! Oh, wait, you always look like a boy. Gyehehehe!"

"What th- Shut up! You look like a pig, dirty as one too! Just like in India, you always get in trouble in the bathrooms!"

Polnareff could only burst out in laughter as he looked in the mirror and saw her face. Rainbow Dash saw the sword by his side.

"What's that still doing here?"

"Oh, this? I'm turning it over to the police when we get outta here. O-O! Owww! Hey, barber! Your blade's dull! And uh, could you please put this over there?"

"Polnareff, you're about as picky as that one movie guy!"

"Are you calling me a French stereotype?"

"That's offensive, right?"

" _Oui_."

"Then it should be only natural to you!"

"Bah! Shut it, why can't be like Jotaro and just stay quiet?"

"Jotaro fell asleep."

"Exactly! Go listen to your, Old Joseph whatever!"

Rainbow Dash scoffed and closed her eyes. The barber returned and began to give Polnareff pristine service. Then the shave came. How much he loved the shave, it was ecstasy... Then he realized, no blade should feel like that. He opened his eyes and saw the katana in the barber's hand, the blade at his throat, and his eyes as murderous as Chaka's.

"What th-"

"Die, PIERRE!"

Polnareff was saved by the seat itself, a lever that allowed him to extend it and lay further back. The barber stabbed himself and stepped back as Polnareff leapt out of the seat.

"Wait... But, you can't be the User! Is... Is **[Anubis]** the sword itself!?"

"It's too late, you can't beat me! I've already outgrown you!"

Silver Chariot and Anubis met once more, however, the barber's strength overpowered Polnareff. The blade scratched Chariot's head, the wound appeared on Polnareff's forehead.

"Wh-What!?"

"I've learned your strengths and weaknesses, I can't ever lose to you again!"

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash stood up from the commotion.

"Polnareff! Watch out! It's act two!"

"Ngh! That barber's attacking!?"

Polnareff shoved the barber back. Chaka was an amateur who used his environment to balance his lack of skill. This man however, nearly surpassed himself. The barber stumbled and hit his head on a counter, yet he was not dazed. It was bait, and Polnareff fell for it. Silver Chariot flew in to stab the throat and paralyze the barber, but he parried with the hilt.

"Hee hee hee... I even know how much force to put into my strikes, blocks, parries and counters! That arm is numb, isn't it? If not then... LET'S SEE HOW MUCH FORCE IT TAKES TO SEVER IT! YAAAAAAAAA!"

A savage swing threw Polnareff into the mirror. Helplessly, he could only block the attacks, barely able to even lift his arm in time. He had to think fast.

"ATATATATATATATATATA~! As The Japanese Say, **Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru!** "

"TOO BAD I'M FRENCH ASSHOLE!"

This was the moment! Polnareff grabbed the sheet used to keep hair from falling onto the body, and threw it at the barber. Silver Chariot then shot the rapier. However, the barber lifted Anubis to block it without even a glance. This was his downfall, as Rainbow Dash had created a thunder smoke cloud and imbued the blade with lightning, the contact shocked the barber violently into a aze. This was all Jotaro needed, the perfect opening.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

With a series of strikes, Star Platinum launched the barber through the window and into the street. Polnareff was relieved.

"Holy fuck! That, was some good teamwork! We got him!"

" _Yare Yare_ , it wasn't enough. Been awhile since we've faced a real Stand instead of a gimmick fight."

The barber leaned up slowy with a groan as the three carefully approached him.

"The Stars of this Circus Show... **[Star Platinum]** and **[Star Seraphim]** , just as dangerous as foretold. I've got you memorized! SYOOOOUUUH!"

He leapt higher than any man should have, and came down at a frightening speed, the blade out to cut Jotaro down. Star Platinum caught the blade with the palms alone, and snapped Anubis in two. Star Seraphim kneed the barber in the gut as Rainbow Dash pulled his head down to knee the face herself.

"Gkuh! That, strange compliment you two have, Jotaro's calm judgement and Rainbow Dash's explosive nature... I've got it, memorized..."

He passed out, Anubis fell from his grip. Polnareff could finally breathe again.

"Hah! At last! We've got to get rid of that sword, and carefully too! Here, I'll use the sheath."

Polnareff used the scabbard and sheathed Anubis. However, just as he stood up, careful not to touch the hilt, an officer came and grabbed one end.

"Halt! There's been a report about a fight! This weapon is illegal in these parts, hand it over!"

" _Attendez, vous flic stupide, vous êtes sur le point de tout gâcher , ne tirez pas it out! S'il vous plaît , oh mon Dieu, ne tirez pas!_ "

Polnareff couldn't stop himself, he had pulled Anubis out, and a new expression donned on his face. A face of evil, illness and dark intent, the arousing desire to spill blood everywhere overwhelmed him. The officer waved a baton at him.

"H-Hey! What's with that look!? You pulled that broken sword out, so freeze!"

"Me...? You, idiot. You should do your job... Or else, someone will enact true justice!"

Polnareff lunged at the officer, but the man was kicked by Jotaro into a garage door. Polnareff glared at him, then at Rainbow Dash who leapt in between them.

"Polnareff! PolPol! Snap out of it! C'mon!"

"... Nice try. Polnareff isn't even aware he's been possessed! There's only one Man to have ever resisted me and overpower my own indomitable will... And I freely and faithfully serve Him! Rainbow Dash! Jotaro! Chaka and that barber were mere pawns, but Jean Pierre Polnareff isn't just all talk! He truly is a swordmaster! You faced the might of **[Anubis]** in peaceful hands, now shudder before me, as a true knight cuts you down!"

The only reason you're still yammering, is because you have three seconds to give up, or I break you into more pieces!"

"Ah! But you misunderstand! Polnareff is my ideal host! You've activated my trap card!"

Anubis had Polnareff throw him in the air, and was caught by Silver Chariot, now dual wielded and with the same terrible look in it's eyes as Polnareff. Rainbow Dash backed away into Jotaro.

"Uh... Uh...! J-Jotaro!"

"Dash, get our Stands together!"

She nodded as her Seraphim swallowed his Platinum, the Stands became one again, and flew at Silver Chariot. The rapier focused on the fist, Anubis fought the legs, and neither of the Stars made any progress. They started the assault, and were immediately put on the defense. Slice after slice, blow by blow, sparks and bolts scattered in the air as the sand in the wind blew away from the force. They soon took small scratches, then grazing cuts, before actual attacks nearly tore the two apart. Anubis parried them back and swapped swords before he engaged. Each swing grew stronger and fell faster. Anubis brought himself down on the neck.

"An opening! And your palms are too slow! Goodbye yo-"

The Stars used Platinum's crown to block the attack with a headbutt, the blade entered their shoulders, but allowed them a chance! Star Platinum delivered a chop to the neck as Star Seraphim threw Anubis away into a tree. The tree was thin, but strong enough to withstand the desert winds during storms. When Polnareff's body hit, the tree had fell. Rainbow Dash growled.

"He made me hurt a friend... We've got to get Polnareff back!"

"I'm with you on that but... I'm exhausted. I knew **[Chariot]** was powerful, but this is ridiculous... I'm even panting here..."

Are you saying you're on the ropes!? We only fought for a minuet, maybe even less!"

"Exactly... And you've already got shakey knees... Even you can't hide it, we know that it's him, or us..."

"SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT GONNA LOSE ANYONE! COME ON **[ANUBIS]** I'LL GRIND YOU INTO DUST!"

Anubis sat up and held his blade up.

"Such amazing teamwork. As if they can read each other's minds, or maybe deeper? That'd be a rather romantic ability, if I hadn't memorized it now. Ask, and ye shall receive, Rainbum Crash."

"RRRRRRRGGGGHHHH! ! !"

This was unforgiveable for Rainbow Dash. To not be able to help her friends is one thing, to see them hurt is another, to be forced to hurt them herself? Anubis would have to feel the wrath of Dash. She only had one problem. How!? He only got stronger with each moment. There was simply nothing she, nor Jotaro, could do...

"DIE, ENEMIES OF MY LORD, DIO! DIIIIEEE!"

Simply nothing they could do...

"With this final strike, YOU'LL DIE IN A FLASH!"

Nothing they could do...

"WITNESS MY GROWTH AND ACKNOWLEDGE MY STRENGTH! YAAAAAA!"

Nothing... Nothing! That was it! It clicked in her head what she had to do!

"Jotaro!-" "I'm already on it!"

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING!"

Anubis flashed forward and stabbed into their Stands waist with the broken blade. They coughed blood and staggered. The Stands began to vanish slowly, Star Platinum gripped the blade. Yet Anubis only chuckled.

"What's this? You trying to pull it out? How about... It only goes deeper!"

He twisted the blade. But heard laughter. He looked over to Rainbow Dash as she held her head up.

 _ **"You Activated Our Trap Card, Asshole." "You Activated Our Trap Card, Asshole."**_

Anubis was taken aback by the flame in her eyes, and saw it in Jotaro's as well, both roared out as Star Platinum punched the blade. The fists tore up the Stand.

 _ **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! !"**_

"A-A-AA-AHG-ARG-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! ! STOP! I'LL SNAP! NO! NO NOT LIKE THIS LORD DIO, SAVE ME! PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO SCATTER IN THE WIND! AIEE! _AAAAAYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEGGGHHHHHH! ! ! ! !_ "

The hilt was all that was left. Star Platinum snatched it out of Polnareff's hand and broke it with a chop. The magenta power flowed through them both as a miniature Sonic Rainboom shattered and erased all traces of Anubis before them.

"It's just as you said."

"We simply didn't do a thing, and you basically handed yourself to us."

"Just like the stars of the story, Jotaro and I just couldn't help but win, even when we didn't do a thing."

Polnareff fell back and mumbled. He barely managed to muster the strength to sit up.

"What... Why am I... So tired? Ha! J-Jotaro! Dashie!? What the Hell happened!?"

The two collapsed for a moment. Jotaro couldn't move at all. He was spent. Rainbow Dash was different, as she stood up and lifted Jotaro as Hus arms slung around her shoulders.

"What're you...?"

"You can't move right? You're too tired to even walk right, so it's my turn to carry you."

"... Heh. I knew I could rely on you."

He smiled at her as she carried him away, although his feet dragged across the ground, Polnareff stayed to himself. Mostly from the glare Rainbow Dash threw at him.

"Yeesh... I wish I could say she's mad about me being possessed but, even I know better."

Unfortunately... The final act was here. The other blade, the piece Star Platinum broke off, attracted a small child who was simply enjoying a lollipop. He remembered everything now as the boy picked him up. Anubis was a Stand crafted into this blade by his User, five hundred years ago. It was only few years back, that a Man and His Family had found him in a dark museum for occult. His Will and Stand, They were simply too much for Anubis. He was forced into submission. The respect became admiration, admiration became love, he loved that Man. These kids, would never get near him! He would kill them here and now! The blade was long enough, and the child was granted the strength, the strength to throw this blade into Jotaro's and Rainbow Dash's hearts at once! It Was Over!

"Arf! Arow! Braow!"

Iggy tripped the child up to snatch the candy he dropped when possessed by Anubis. He was launched past his targets! The Nile! He was headed for the Nile! No! This couldn't be! But wait, a wall! Surely that would stop him. Instead, he had phased right through it thanks to the edge of his blade. A boat! If he hit the deck, he would possess one of the sailors! No one would ever know! Unfortunately, it was in the midst of a sail, and Anubis entered the hide of a cow. The beast went mad and thrashed around until the boat was destroyed. Anubis sank to the bottom of the Nile...


	34. Opposites Do Not Attract

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~_**

 ** _Episode XIV: Bastet's Animal Magnetism, Forgive and Forget_**

The party had made it to The Land of Dead Kings, Luxor. Years ago, the Pharaoh's of the land began to build their tombs beneath the Earth, to deter grave robbers from ruining their ancient and revered resting places. Despite their intents, many tombs were lost in the ashes of history, with the only known survivor being King Tutankhamen. The village of Luxor was said to be descendants of these thieves, and may still search for more treasure to find... Pinkie Pie tossed the tourist book in Polnareff's hands.

"Told you I can change my voice! I used to do it in Italy to snag me and JoJo free food!"

"Whoa~! You sounded so different! Can you mimic others?"

She slapped her face and became bug eyed as she shouted in Joseph's voice.

" **Oh My God!** All you had to do was ask, Cheesehead!"

"Gyah! Y-You sounded just like the Old Man!"

She stood up straight with a smug smile before pointing at him in a challenging manner.

"You trying to pick a fight with me, PolPol!? Of course I can do that!"

"U-Ugh! You even sound like Dashie, it's all so uncanny!"

She posed sensually, her back turned to him as she held a hand to her face.

" _I, dio, believe so as well._ "

"Ooooh! Really close! Although it's not exact as the voices before, I still got the chills! You should be voice actress! You'd make millions!"

"Joseph already has billions! I think I'm good, though I wonder where he went...?"

Jotaro lifted his cap up and thumbed behind him.

"Grandad left for the toilet. Iggy's with him, so he'll probably be all fucked up when he gets back. Though, I don't see Dash anywhere either."

Joseph looked at the terrifyingly desert sight. It was just a hole in the ground with dried feces and a large walls that allowed privacy. The desert heat and air dry up the poop into a crumbling state, the wind blows it all into the wind rather than flush it away. Sanitizing sand in a can sat next to the hole. Iggy smiled up at Joseph.

" **Oh My God!** What the fuck is this!? Fuck no, I'm using this damn thing, eugh!"

He left the toilet like a disgruntled pimp, but found an odder yet less revolting sight. An electrical outlet on a boulder.

"What the...? Who'd put this here? It shouldn't be on since it's applied to this rock... **[Hermit Purple]!** "

Joseph sent his vines into the boulder, just to find a secret compartment or some sort, but it was only a mere rock. He chuckled and shook his head as he looked to Iggy.

"Look at me! Jumping like a caveman at the sight of something so simple!"

"(' _Tonight_. _You.')_ Arf!"

"Still, it's a rather foreign design from the other outlets around here..."

He reached for the device. Joseph's eyes nearly sky rocketed from his sockets as he flew back.

" **HOLEY SHEIT!** D-Did that happen because of my arm!? What the Hell was that?!"

Rainbow Dash found and helped him up.

"Old Man? Why're you on your rear?"

"That's so weird! U-Uh nothing to note, just that strange outlet. Did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No one weird, just that chill lady over there."

She pointed to a beautiful Egyptian woman with the hottest legs. She gave a simple wave as she smoked one of Rainbow Dash's rare cigarettes.

"She gave me some advice and more cigarettes, apparently it's the same brand, who knew?"

"At least she's a nice woman. We should meet up with the others."

The two left as they bade the woman goodbye. She sighed a cloud of smoke. Boys, always touching things they're not supossed to. She looked back at the base of the boulder and snapped her fingers as the outlet vanished. That one boy, Jotaro, was a nuisance. How could she not give her own two cents to Rainbow Dash? Such a cute girl... Such a shame she has to die. These were her thoughts. The thoughts of Mariah, the Stand User of Bastet the Goddess of Love and Warfare, and cats. The group had stopped at a small outside bar. The cold colas had refreshed them. Pinkie Pie held her bottle at Joseph.

"It's high noon cowboy!"

"... Heh! May the fastest win."

He held a new bottle up as they stared each other down.

"DRAW!" "DRAW"

As Hamon coursed through thrm both, the caps flew off the bottles and at each other. Like bullets, a loud bang sounded off, yet the two met and collided. Pinkie Pie snickered as she drank her pop.

"Darn! Quit doing exactly as I do, JoJo!"

"Me!? Aren't you usually following my lead!?"

"Your soda's spilling~"

"Gah! Goddammit, I just bought this one!"

The two still laughed. It's been a long journey, and it was nice to simply relax. Polnareff and Rainbow Dash always enjoyed the sight of Hamon, even Jotaro was curious, but his thoughts were not on their breathing technique.

"Oi. What's the plan? We'll be in Cairo in two days."

Joseph immediately became serious again. DIO, was just within reach.

"He hasn't moved either... DIO, is waiting for us, I can feel it."

"I can too... This bloodline thing, it's stranger than every Stand we've faced. Speaking of that, they've gotten worse."

Rainbow Dash nodded as she thumbed to her eye.

"Ever since that Milder chick, we've nearly lost all of our lives, and don't always come out in one piece. We gotta get to that Chump, DIO, fast!"

Pinkie Pie rolled her shoulder and flexed her mechanical fingers

"But can't we take just ooooonnnneee day off? I'm sore, tired, and most of all sick of all this fighting! Can't he just make up with us and we sucker punch him into the Sun or something?"

Polnareff looked to the bar tender, the man had done all he could to fix his radio. Only static and white noise came out.

"Hey, if you can't get anything but static, just turn it off!"

"But this is brand new, and right from Japan! There's no way it should be broken!"

Joseph then noticed something odd. His fingers began to click and clack, like they once did long ago with his first model, it had several bugs and would cut out on him at times. Rainbow Dash noticed his concerned face.

"Yo, Old Gramps-"

"You can call me Gramps or Old Man, not both you gold digging hog."

"Why am I the hog!? Whatever, what's up with you? You look even more old manish than usual."

"One day Dashie, you'll be in my shoes, and it's this confounded arm! It's acting up! I got the Speedwagon Foundation doctors at the hospital to patch it up, so it shouldn't be acting this way."

"Oh! The hospital! Shouldn't Avdol and Zecora be out soon?"

"They'll be here tomorrow actually. We'll spend two days here instead of moving on. One to wait, and another to rest. Any objections?"

"Sounds fine to me." _"Bon dieu_ , A break at last!" " _Yare Yare Daze_." "JoJo, you slacker!"

"I'll take that mess of dialogue as a yes. Let's go get our rooms at the hotel. I'll have to book our shaman's ahead of time."

They got up and left, Joseph never noticed the bottle caps that stuck to his body. The bar tender jumped at the radio's sudden compliance.

"Just as those weirdos left! What did they have a magnet?"

A man nearby hammered in nails in the wall, the nails in his mouth for him to easily grab for the next. Yet as Joseph walked by, the hammer became heavier, and the nails moved on their own. They began to drill through his cheek.

"A-AAARGH!"

The hammer flew from his hand and at Joseph's head. Avdol snatched it from the air.

"Mr. Joestar!"

"Oh, oh shit! You really saved me there! Weren't you supposed to be here tomorrow?"

"I had decided that my wounds were merely a nuisance. It hurts but, from my understanding we all are quite too stubborn, and do not have the time to wait for a full recovery."

"That's true, but what about Zecora?"

"She stayed behind with Kakyoin, she wanted to make sure he was safe during recovery, I am sure they will be just fine. Few are a match for her."

The next morning, Joseph woke up to Pinkie Pie rolling him out of bed.

"Wake up you old coot! It's breakfast! My granbaby outside is wailing!"

Polnareff shouted from the window.

"H-Hey! Don't call me baby, I'm not Kakyoin!"

Pinkie Pie nearly threw herself our the window and shouted back.

"ALL OF YOU ARE MY GRANBABIES! Kakyoin's just the nerd of you bunch!"

"Then what am I?!"

"You're the dumb one who's too charming to be mad at for too long!"

"THE DUMB O- H-Hold on, charming? Hehehehe! I... I guess I am!"

Pinkie Pie turned back to Joseph.

"We literally have about twelve minuets before he snaps out of his daydream. C'mon, JoJo!"

Pinkie Pie leapt out of the window. The floor they were on was the fifth, yet Joseph only groaned as he got out of , he felt something bump him. He looked back and found the rolling chair had suddenly moved to him.

"What the...? Is it broken? Pinkie did spin around this thing all night."

He moved it back in place, but it rolled over back to him.

"Is the building slanted? What's with this dingy dump! Two-hundred dollars a person for all this!?"

Although in a ranting mood, Joseph felt rather well today. Two young ladies passed by him, yet one had their dress pulled up into the air. She turned to Joseph with a face of an ogre.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Wha-"

"PERVERT!"

She socked poor Joseph in the jaw. The two ran off as Joseph rubbed his cheek.

"What was that? As Avdol would say, bitches be crazy in here.. "

He saw an old wrinkled woman, about Enya's size, pass him with a bit of effort. Her dress flew up as she passed Joseph.

"Huh!?"

"Oh my~"

She turned as he did his damnedest to put the dress down.

"Such an aggressive approach! Such confidence! I love men like you, I just. Want. To. Eat. You. Up!"

She blew a kiss at him. Joseph responded accordingly.

 _ **"OooOOOhH! MmMMmYyY! GOOooOoooODd! ! !"**_

He ran away before the situation could get any worse. As he passed by a cart of silverware, the tools began to fly at him.

A-Ah! What's happening!? Everything with iron- no. Anything magnetic is assaulting me! As if my body has become a...!"

It hit his head like a punch from Star Platinum. The outlet had turned his body into a magnet, and rendered his whole left arm practically useless. The whole plate of utensils flew after him. He turned the corner to escape the knives and forks, but even the spoons stabbed into the wall. A few utensils made it to his back as he nearly fell on an escalator to the entrance of the hotel.

"Gah! Why can't I, stand up!? N-No! The fucking escalators too!?"

He was forced on all fours. A woman with metal decorative wires on her dress stood in front of him. The wires flew around his throat and hands.

"Eugh! Ma'am! The escalator! Please turn it off! I'll be in trouble!"

She turned and revealed her face. Mariah simply chuckled.

"Joseph Joestar. Those aren't chains, those are fiber wires made specifically for traps like these. Die."

"Wha- You're the lady from before! It's you isn't it!?"

She laughed as he summoned Hermit Purple. Surely, this death machine had an emergency stop button. Yet his vines found nothing.

"Ah! AAAH! I'M GOING TO BE CRUSHED BY THESE WIRES! HELP ME! ANYONE! I CAN'T DIE NOW! I'M TOO SEXY TO BE KILLED OFF, I HAVE AT LEAST ONE MORE PART AFTER THIS!"

"Ahem!"

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T BE KILLED HERE!"

"AHEM!"

" **OH MY GOD!** I CAN FEEL MYSELF BEING STRANGLED! NOOOOO-"

"MR. JOESTAR!" "JOJO!"

"Pinkie shut up, I'm dying here! ... Ah! PINKIE! AVDOL!"

Pinkie Pie waved happily as Avdol thumbed to the side.

"We were wondering where you had been all this time."

"And here you are about to be coiled up and torn up like **[Empress]**! Yikes, what did you get yourself into, Old Man! You're lucky we hit that button before you did!"

Joseph did his best to ignore the odd looks and glances from the other hotel residents and employees. He got up only to have Pinkie Pie's hand fly onto his chest.

"Huh? What's uh, what's going on here?"

"Apparently I've been turned into a magnet. The Stand User is a woman, young woman even. She-"

An ashtray hit his head and covered his shoulders with ashes.

"... She's... Nearby. I don't know where though! The pull is getting stronger!"

"No duh! Soon, you'll probably be picking planes out of the sky!"

"Pinkamena Pie, I will body slam you all the way back to Air Saplena if you make another plane joke."

"Sorry JoJo, it took off."

"HHHHHNNNG-"

Avdol pointed at Mariah who stood in the crowd.

"Her, I take it?"

"THAT'S THE DIRTY BITCH ALRIGHT! AFTER HER!"

Mariah laughed as she ran ahead... Into the woman's bathroom. Avdol and Joseph looked at Pinkie Pie, who despite her height growth, was still carried away by Joseph.

"H-Hey! Pick your feet up and get in there! Or at least use your **[Candy Shop]!** "

"But I'm glued to you like this! Even if I go in, you'll be coming with! I checked while you were chasing her anyways, she's gotta be in that last stall to the window!"

"U-Urgh... Back us up Avdol!"

Avdol shook his head and mumbled under his breath.

"Crazy ass white people... Yessir!"

The three entered quietly. They checked each stall as a case of precaution. Joseph held a finger up to his mouth.

"She's got legs hot enough the scramble eggs, that's all we need!"

Pinkie Pie nodded as Avdol reached the last stall.

"This is Polnareff's gimmick, not mine! But, Mr. Joestar!"

"Fucking hell Avdol, is it Old Man or Joestar?"

"Whichever comes out first, sir! These have to be the legs, right?"

"Ah! No doubt about it!"

Their hearts froze as locks clicked. Each stall opened to reveal a different wan, each ugly in their own right. Only one stall remained closed as the last one, held the old woman from before.

"Oh~! You're that wonderful stallion from earlier. You came in here for me? And you've brought friends, oh my you're just outrageous! Such an exotic couple you've got!"

" **HoLY SHiT! ! !** This is the first floor! You were the on the goddamn fif- how'd you get down here!? Why is this happening!?"

Pinkie Pie glanced outside and saw Mariah wave at them.

"She's right outside! C'mon you invaders of personal privacy!"

"Pinkie, Shut Up!" "Ms. Pie Please Not Now!"

They dove through the window and began to chase after Mariah. Avdol began to squish Pinkie Pie against Joseph.

"Hey, Avdol! We can't run as fast with you on me like that! You too Pinkie!"

"I-It is not me! It's as if I can't help but be pulled towards you!"

Pinkie Pie poked her head out from between their chests.

"As the victim of this old people sandwich, I can safely say that outlet that shocked you Avdol, just turned you into a magnet."

"By the Gods... W-We're going to fall!"

The three tripped over each other. Although Pinkie Pie kept their faces and torsos apart, Joseph and Avdol's wrist and ankles connected. Joseph groaned.

"What the fuck kinda gimmick Stand is this!? Graaagh! Okay, everyone-"

"It's literally just us, JoJo."

"YOU WANNA STICK TOGETHER LIKE WE'RE SIAMESE TRIPLETS!?"

"Ehm... Nah, I don't want to put Avdol through that!"

"Good! Here's the plan! There has to be an attracting and opposing force on us, our polarities! If we can use that to our advantage, we may just be able to split up! We'll start by standing up and moving to that picket fence! Ready?!"

"Always!" "Yessir!"

The three got up and began to make their way to the nearby fence. As Joseph and Avdol grabbed it, Avdol looked to the side with a gasp.

"M-Mr. Joestar... Ms. Pie... This is utterly embarrassing...!

"Well for me and JoJo, this is a daily thing." "What's the problem?"

"W-We've attracted a small audience!"

Joseph looked back best he could and saw a group of kids. They stared at them with confused but bblan faces.

"HEY! WE'RE JUST DANCING IN THE STREET! GO AWAY IF YOU'RE BORED!"

The children ran off as Joseph sighed contently.

"Okay... Avdol! Can you move at all? Even a little?"

"Just slightly!"

"Try moving to the bottom! Pinkie, you're not a magnet, right?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I do seem to be caught in a tight situation."

"Not the goddamn time!"

"Okay, okay, only my hand and pinky finger are stuck to you!"

"Good! Then you can use a repelling Hamon on my mark! GO!"

Avdol began to shuffle downward as Pinkie Pie lowered herself. Avdol began to mumble and blush.

"This... This is awful... Comedy isn't my place in this cast either!"

Pinkie Pie looked down at Avdol.

"What's the problem?"

"It's... W-" " **OH NO!** "

Joseph had looked down and blushed horribly. Avdol's face was right above Pinkie Pie's rear, and her face right on his crotch. He looked up and nearly died on the spot. The kids from before had brought several friends.

"FUCK OFF WITH YOU! GO AWAY! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! AVDOL, HURRY UP, PINKIE GET FROM THERE!"

"Mmhnph!" "M-Mr. Old Man I got stuck! This is the only way for me to make it down!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! ! !"

"Th-There! I'm at the-"

"PINKIE NOW!"

Both the elders focused their breathing before they flew apart, the Hamon from their bodies repelled each other as Avdol had flown back from the force. All of them were happy, until Avdol reattached himself with Pinkie Pie still in between them. Joseph's eyes nearly flew from his skull.

" **WHAT THE SHIET! ! !** TH-THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN BEFORE! SO MUCH WORSE!

Pinkie Pie squirmed slightly and to breath.

"This is so super awkward! At least your chest is like a bed, Avdol."

"Ms. Pie, now is the worst time to say such things!" "SEE AVDOL! SEE THE BULLSHIT I GOT TO DEAL WITH!? HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!"

"J-JoJo! Quit moving like that! Av-Avdol try that thing aga- Uh Oh."

An angry shout came from the other side of the road. The old woman from before had started to charge at them.

"I thought you were a gentleman who lived life to the fullest! But you and that man are only having fun with that hussie!? You left me out!? Heeeeiii! I'll show you what for, how dare you play with a young woman's heart!"

 **" _OOOOOOH MYYYYY GOOOOODDDDDDD! HELP MEEEeeEeEEeE! NGYAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ! ! !_ "**

Joseph was assaulted by the woman and her umbrella of vengeance. All he could do was cry. Avdol envied his sister. He cursed his luck, surely she must he laughing wherever she is with that hospital, the night before however, a mysterious visitor had approached the entrance. The security officers held their guns up to them.

"Stop right there! You look suspicious!" "This area is closed off and under investigation! Return during the day hours if you're here to visit!"

"Such uncivilized monkeys... Why do I have to deal with such ugly men everywhere? I just want to find, my perfect girlfriend."

The men attempted to pull the trigger of their guns for a mere warning shot, but their hands were frozen solid. The figure grabbed their hands and slammed together, he had literally disarmed them.

"I know that heinous beast, **[DragonForce]** the Stand Eater has been here. It's evident all over... He better had left her alive, or I'll freeze his heart."

W-Who are you talking too!? And what happened to my hands!? Why is it so cold!? Aaaaahhh..."

Jack Snow kicked the guard's head.

"No one will stop me from my honest and true love quest. Rainbow Dash, when this is over, we're going to get married."

He stomped down on their heads a few times. He was supposed to support Spike, but he would never be caught dead near the beast he knew. He had never received word from DIO that the Joestar group had moved on. Only Zecora and Kakyoin remained. Zecora shook slightly as she contemplated her next move. Nothing could prepare her for this. She entered Kakyoin's room, he laid in his bed as Zecora made her way beside him.

"Who's there? It's too late for any appointments "

"It is I."

"Ms. Zecora? You should be asleep so you can leave tomorrow... Why are you here and awake?"

"... There lies in me, a dark secret of great mystery, a guilt so grand and heavy that my heart shakes in misery."

"What? You...? What could it be?"

She grabbed a chair and placed it next to him.

"...There are not nine Egyptian Gods that serve DIO as his henchmen... but ten..."

"Ten!? But, you gave me their names! **[GEB] [Khnum] [Thoth] [Anubis] [Bastet] [Sethan] [Osiris]** and **[Horus]**! Who else could there be..."

She opened her mouth but saw the glass on the windows freeze over.

"Not now... Not that boy! If he's here, it will be to search and destroy!"

"Ms. Zecora? Did it just get colder? Who is it..?"

" **[Last Christmas]** , the walking definition of absolutely hopeless."

She stood up and summoned a thin dome over him.

"I will keep you safe from harm, and that dome should keep you warm."

"N-No... M-Ms-Ms. Zecora...!"

She left his side for the hallways, and readied herself. Jack Snow froze the nurse and pushed her aside as he hopped over the counter. She shattered apart upon contact with the tiles. He knew his Stand had already targeted the entire building, he couldn't care less. This made his goal easier. Then, the radio in the office came to life. DIO's voice came through.

 _"Jack Snow... Where have you been? I've been wondering what you have been doing all this time. I, DIO, am worried."_

"I'm at the hospital. It looks like your pet freak didn't actually kill anyone. This is a nuisance, but at least my true love is alive."

 _"You misunderstand. I, DIO, am worried that you haven't woken up to reality yet."_

"I could care less. My world revolves around my ideal life. With her."

 _"... You... Do, realize, she has eyes elsewhere. Yes?"_

"What do You mean? She's mine, and mine alone. My honest and true sweetheart."

 _"This is just adorable. You're nothing more than a faded memory to her. She cares less for you than you care for those victims in the hospital you're attacking."_

""DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET IN MY HEAD AGAIN! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME, YOU WON'T ANGER ME, I'M RIGHT! WE WERE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

The weather had changed in an instant. The winds in the area nearly took the building apart as it became layered in snow. Personnel's and patients alike were thrown all around. Kakyoin sat anxiously in his bed as Zecora held onto the walls with a solid light ice pick. Jack Snow himself was out of breathe from the outburst. His Stand was powerful and his range was far more than he let on. However, simply covering the first floor made him tired. He panted but composed himself soon.

"You promised me that I would get my one wish, and here You are telling me that I should wake up. You're the deluded one!"

 _"Hehehe... I did bring them here to this world... I, DIO, said nothing about them loving you back. You're a mere child too weak to even use your Stand properly, a Stand I, DIO, gave you. You abuse My gifts, and disrespect Me directly. Jack Snow, karma has come."_

Jack Snow raised a brow before he heard the heavy breathing. He turned to see Zecora, ice both froze and melted from her body. She held up a finger as several small spheres of light formed above her. The shot several beams of light at the boy, yet he dodged in the nick of time. He knew the only reason he was alive was the secret to his Stand. Last Christmas true ability, was to suck the strength away from living beings to freeze them into statues. Zecora, was weakened. He summoned the wind to hold her arms. Claws of frost and ice collected in the air and clawed at her back.

"Gyagh!"

"You and your monkey of a brother, have hated on my love quest, long enough!"

He ran at her to stab into her heart with a spear that formed from the ice in the wind. Ra had kicked it away and in that moment of weakness, Zecora seized him by the throat and struck his face with her ice covered hand.

"Agh! Ugh! St-Ough! Enou-Oof! Igive-Brouf! I give up! I yie-Snarf!"

She stopped wmthe assault soon as the ice broke off with each punch. She held him above the ground with a glare.

"Jack Snow, the boy who had it all, but threw it all away for a ho. A girl who played you like a fiddle, and made you oh so fickle. DIO promised you love and longevity, but all you seek is selfish goals that cause many a calamity!"

"Your rhymes are whack, and so is your attack!"

Several sharp shards of ice formed around them both. Sharp and hard enough to dent into a tank, and flew faster than that of sound. He had her in checkmate. Then he noticed he felt nothing. More than usual. There was the sound of drops of water. Then rain fall. Ra had melted the ice and stabbed into Jack Snow's heart before he could even finish his thought. He fell to the ground as Zecora released him, and returned to Kakyoin. He sat up from his bed as the dome faded away.

"Stop! Right there! Don't you dare take another step!"

"Kakyoin no need to be frightened!"

"On the contrary... I feel so stupid, that what you said only clicked now... All this time... You were right beside us!"

She slowly approached him, yet Hierophant Green appeared ready to fire. She stopped with a shakey sigh.

"You have every right, to be full of fright."

"Who are you... Really! Tell me now!"

She took a few steps closer, she could see it. Kakyoin's reluctance. She gently grabbed his hand and held it up to her face as he broke out into a cold sweat. He was utterly sure, there could be no possibility and yet, here she was admitting the sudden truth.

"Years ago in my clinic, there were many a patient who was simply too sick. No remedies, nor any recipes. They all would die within a day, but then as if to answer a prayer, there was They. DIO and His Queen, together They radiated a beautiful sheen. I had accepted Their aid, and in turn my life for Them had been laid. No evil or spite, nor any despicable sight, like angels They descended and lead me to Their Light... There was no need for a flesh bud to control me, like a fool my love for Them blinded me... I was the first Stand User They had ever known, and it was by my hand that They had Stand's of Their own. I, lead Them to Enyaba... I, gathered the Tarot... I, was once among His friends... And my final act of loyalty, was to bring you and your family. It was I who brought **[Hanged Man]** to Sherri... I didn't intend for her death, J. Geil was supposed to find out her Stand! ... Even when he ran for his life, the one following him, my dear brother Avvy... Was me. I never knew... I never knew how terrible it all would be... And now, you have every right to hate me... My only regret, is that it is too late for me to be sorry..."

"...! ... You... You were the one who paid for our trip...? It was all you...?"

She shook horribly as his hand loosened in hers. She leaned over Kakyoin as she desperately held back her sobs. Tears fell from her face like skyscrapers that fell from an earthquake, shattered like her soul. She couldn't live in silence anymore. The weight of her heart was unbearable. She had to tell someone, this was all her fault. Hierophant Green vanished as Kakyoin began to shiver. It was too late before she noticed that her very tears began to freeze over.

"And now it all comes together. Your sins are here to reap what you've sown, Adilah Zecora. Kakyoin, I'll let you live if you tell me where my beloved Rainbow Dash is, and even let you kill this miserable traitor yourself."

"! ..."

Jack Snow leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. This had to be fate. Zecora was an even worse counter pick than Avdol. He never would have dreamed of being able to defeat Her until now. Zecora herself cursed mentally. Of all the Stand Users, this psychopath was the one. She was frozen still, and the ice began to freeze her very blood flow. Last Christmas leeched away at her life just enough, to the point of her body being too cold to summon her Stand. She would be dead in moments. Kakyoin laid their with the bandages over his eyes.

"Jack... You'll let me go?"

"Yes."

"You'll never come after me?"

"I only want my true and honest love. DIO doesn't mean much."

"And you'll let me take care of Zecora?"

"I promise. I thought of using a snow doppelganger like before, but I have already won. All I need to know, is where she is."

"... She's in good hands. Thank you, Snow, for making me killing you so much easier."

Jack Snow heard a strange hum by his ear before his head had been blown apart by concentrated Emerald Splashes. Zecora gasped for air as Kakyoin's grip tightened.

"I actually sent my **[Hierophant]** around the room, in case you wanted to attack me... But, even if I didn't hear you out, I'm not sure if I could hurt you myself...

He sat up a and looked right at her.

"Ms. Zecora... Even right now, as I truly am filled with great anger, there's a relief. Even though I was under the influence, I still personally hold myself responsible. You and I are traitors on the path to redeeming ourselves... There's no one in this group of friends that I don't trust with my life. Even Polnareff... Even you. I forgive you. So please, forgive yourself."

"A-Ah... Ngh... Hhhhnnnaaaaa!"

Zecora simply stared at him, before she pulled him into a hug and cried. He hugged her back slowly.

"This group... It's more like a family now..."

Tears flowed from his own eyes. Though there was great sadness in their faces, a bond stronger than blood had truly formed between them. They would dedicate their very souls to defeating DIO, and repent for their sins.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle were stunned, yet confused. They didn't imagine Zecora could have been influenced by Him. Then, Princess Celestia stomped a hoof onto the chessboard.

"Hold! What's that piece there doing!?"

DIO's voice chuckled from the darkness as the image they ponies had all seen before. Rainbow Dash in cornered by a large shadow. However she looked, different, and was by a silver haired child.

 _"I, DIO, decided to see how well you truly work under pressure. These two, while not my strongest, are without a doubt are my most efficient Stand Users. And unlike the fights before... You haven't paid attentioto the whole story this time."_

"What!?"

He and the figure chuckled. She had been played, distracted from the other pieces. She noticed the one piece had a shadow of it's own, one that strangled Polnareff and Rainbow Dash.

"Where are they right now!? I won't let you take their lives!"

 _"But my good mare, they've been in trouble since the escalator scene~!"_

"What!? We've got to manage two fights at once in different locations!? U-Ugh!"

 _"You can do it, even I, DIO, have faith... In my victory."_

Princess Celestia fired a bolt at the board. Twilight Sparkle stepped up to it and put her own hooves on.

"I'll manage this one, Princess you should focus on getting Rainbow Dash out of there. Spike? If you can, go back to the castle and get my notes."

"A-All of them...? Okay!"

Spike ran off as DIO laughed.

 _"Nostalgic, isn't this? Truly, a fitting reunion. I hear that Alicorns are like gods, so then, how well can you do against mine?"_

The shadow lifted up from the piece. A strange clown haired man with bells the hung from it, he held an axe in hand and shades over his psychotic eyes.


	35. Growning Out

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode XV: Bastet's Animal Magnetism part 2, Sethan's Sadistic Advances**_

Polnareff looked off to the side of the road as Rainbow Dash and Iggy played rock paper scissors, The Fool created a hand for the mutt. Jotaro smoked a cigarette and counted the seconds down with Rainbow Dash. There were two girls playing house in a small mud hole.

"Fifty seven."

"Fifty eight."

"Fifty nine."

Polnareff turned to them with a grin.

"What I'd do to be that young again... What're you two counting down t-"

Twelve minuets had passed before his brow raised and his eyes twitched.

"Wait a goddamn minuet! DID SHE STILL CALL ME DUMB!?"

"Good Grief." " _Yare Yare Daze_." " _('Tonight. All Of You.')_ Arf!"

"Whatever! It's been awhile since we've heard from them, or Avdol. You think they were attacked?"

Jotaro checked his watch.

"It is pretty close to the afternoon... Let's go."

Iggy grinned at Rainbow Dash as he won again. She stuck her tongue out as a retort.

"Whatever! I can beat you in any other game! Besides, at least I'm not pint sized! You sure you're not an oversized mouse?"

She smiled smugly before Iggy lunged onto her face and chewed on her hair like a starved beast. She shrieked and ran around blindly. Iggy leapt off just in time to have her slam herself against a wall.

"Kahahahaha! Dashie! You got outsmarted by a dog!"

"PolPol, you licked a toilet and were blatantly abused by the same dog, so shut up!"

Polnareff snickered as the group walked off. A small boy came to chase the girls away.

"That's my mud hole, go get your own!"

"Ew! Boys have cooties!" "You've got a scrub and bucket of water! What a clean freak, cootie boy!"

"And girls have STD's, emotional issues, and the ragin' contagion' disease known as chicken shit stupidity!"

The boy bumped into the leg of a clowned haired man with bells hanging from it. He kneeled down to eye level with the boy. He had spilled the bucket of water on his legs.

"Impressive~ You didn't cry. Are you alright?"

"... I-I'm not supposed to talk to circus run aways."

"Nyehehehehe! I'm nothing like that. By the way, how old are you?"

"Why should I let you know I'm four? ... Oops."

"Only four? Impressive~ What does your dad do?"

"Well since that's not about me, he's a business man! I only look poor and dirty to get more money before my allowance!"

"Impressive~ Such a cunning lad. And, your mom?"

"She's at home washing dishes!"

"So, you're out here on your own?"

"Yep! I don't like to bathe, but I love cleaning things around me!"

"Then, why did you dirty up my pants?"

"H-Huh? I... Did?"

"YES YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO WORK IT OFF, THAT MAKES ME MAD, BUT AT LEAST I CAN GIVE YOU A GOOD BEATING! STUPID THIEF!"

The man kicked the child in the face hard enough to punt him across the street.

"Impressive~ I'm getting a bit more accurate with the landings. Hm Hm Hm... Mariah is taking care of Joseph and Pinkie Pie. Maybe even Abdul... I'll take care of Jotaro, Polnareff and Rainbow Dash... That dog is impressive, but not exactly on their side. Even then, these four are also impressive~ I've got to be careful. With the right cards, my Stand **[Sethan]** God of Tornadoes and Violence, will be more than a match."

This terrible man, was Alessi, and while a friend of DIO's he truly only cared for His money. He was only lucky enough to get in good with His son. And right now, as he followed his targets, he'd prove himself worthy to DIO for real! Or, so he thought, until Rainbow Dash and Polnareff turned around to glare at him.

"Hey. Why're you following us?"

"And that look on your face. I know that look by now."

Alessi cursed himself. He had a terrible habit of getting carried away, and he had thought too hard about their deaths, it showed on his face too easily. He became innocent and held his hands up as he shrunk back.

"H-Hey! I look a lot like my dad! You're calling him something bad?"

"..." "..."

"I-I... I was... I was looking for my wallet!"

"..." "..."

"Oh! There you are! It's impressive that I got it in time! Many thieves around these parts."

"..." "..."

He must've nailed the innocent act! He had to! Then he saw them, Silver Chariot and Star Seraphim, and both Stands floated over to him as their Users spoke.

"Well if you're so sure..."

"That you're just some weird guy..."

"We'll be the judges of that!" "We'll be the judges of that!"

However, they noticed his shadow moved on it's own and sped over to them. They leapt out of the way and turned back.

"Jotaro! It's an enemy!"

"Polnareff, he's running away! After him!"

They chased after Alessi, but they grew tired rather quickly, even then he was simply faster. Soon, they bumped into a giant man.

"Oh. Careful little ones. You can't play around so carelessly, you are very lucky I am not a car."

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash just shouted at the man as they tried to run past him.

"move it big head! we've got a jerk to catch, you're in the way!"

 _"Ouais, gros cul! Nous devons attraper le clown aux cheveux gâteau de douche!"_

The giant glared and picked them both up by the scruff of their necks, right off the ground. Rainbow Dash and Polnareff were stunned.

"wh-whoa! whoa, whoa, hey! h-how big is this pony!?"

 _"Putain de merde! Il est Huger que nous pensions! Ne pas nous traiter comme des enfants! Attendez... Dashie, vous êtes un enfant!"_

"uh, hey kid? why are you speaking so weird?"

 _"C'est moi! Polnareff! Don'tmess avec moi maintenant... Hein? Qui es-tu!? Attendez vous êtes... Je viens de le dire... Pourquoi êtes-vous un enfant?"_

The giant slammed their heads together and threw them into a window, the two bounced off of it and hit the dirt. As he grumbled to himself and walked away, the two began to finally notice how larger everything had become. Then, they looked into the reflection of the window.

"aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

 _"Q-Q-Q-QUE!?"_

"why're we so small!? how'd we get so small!? "

Rainbow Dash and Polnareff were children. Their clothes oversized and barely hung onto their small bodies.

"what happened!? i-it was that creep with the clown hair!"

" _On n'a même pas vu son attaque!"_

Jotaro then passed them. He raised a brow at the sight.

"ah! it's! it's! it's! whatshisface! he-"

She froze as Alessi appeared right around the corner with that dark face before. Jotaro dismissed them before they could even get a chance to explain and left. Alessi hovered over them and had them trapped.

"Heeheeheehee... You know... I get real happy when I'm around smaller things, like small animals and short people, especially kids... I love to beat and torture them as much as I can. I think I'm weird and perverted but, people who say they are really aren't! Isn't that, Impressive~?"

Rainbow Dash and Polnareff leaned to the side and tried to trick Alessi by running to the other side.

"hey! wa-" _"_ _chapeau cheveux!"_

"BAD CHILDREN!"

Alessi uppercutted Rainbow Dash and kicked Polnareff into the air. They crashed into a wooden pen. Polnareff was hung by his shirt on a pipe as he held onto Rainbow Dash. Alessi grinned at the sight as blood trickled down the corners of their mouths.

"Pretty strong for brats, impressive~. But, I can't play with any of you, all too impressively~ dangerous."

He pulled out a pistol and placed a silencer on it.

"Sadly, that means we've got to cut things impressively~ short."

Alessi aimed the gun and shot precisely. It was easy since they were so close. Polnareff and Rainbow Dash held their arms up in vain degense. Yet the bullets were deflected, sent away by images that protected them both.

"Impressive~ It seems you were both born with your Stands..."

The kids opened their eyes and saw them. Star Seraphim and Silver Chariot defended them. However, not only were they small, Silver Chariot's sword had bent from bullets. Rainbow Dash sent her Stand to stomp Alessi's face into the back of his skull, but it was caught by his shadow. Her body tightened up as grip marks appeared. Alessi sighed.

"This is annoying but, also very fun! You could say this is, impressive~ I'll just kill you both, by killing your Stands. Simple and Clean are the ways you're making me feel, tonight~!"

Sethan snaked up the wall as Alessi took an axe out that he kept in his coat. The Stand now held a giant shadowy axe that lifted off the wall. It swung down at Silver Chariot, but hit the hilt of the rapier. The blade fell right off, which got Alessi excited.

"NYEHYEHYEHYEHYE! IT BROKE! NOW, DIE WITH A GOOD LOUD SQUE-"

The blade dropped and stabbed into his shoulder.

"squ-sq-sQUUUUEEEEEAAAAALLLLHHHHHHHOOOOOWWWW! ! !"

Polnareff fell as Sethan let go of Star Seraphim. Alessi howled in pain and flailed around as he squealed like a pig. Then, suddenly went quiet. He had vanished. A woman had been attracted to the noises right outside of her home. She only saw Rainbow Dash on all fours attempt to drag Polnareff away with her teeth alone.

"c-c'mon! we gotta find help! anyone, please help! we need an adult!"

"I'm an adult! What happened here!?"

Polnareff sat up dazed from the fall, but noticed the blood trail and shadow from behind the corner. His eyes narrowed despite his fear, until Rainbow Dash bit his ear.

"come! on!"

 _"Aiiie! Quittez tirant vous mes cheveux couleur de chienne codé !"_

"you're just staring off into space! i wanna know why everypony... isn't a pony, but we gotta get outta here!"

The woman grabbed them both by the wrist with authority.

"Please, that's enough! You both are hurt and dirty, I will clean you up and find your parents."

Rainbow Dash and Polnareff looked at each other, then back to Alessi, then to the woman as they nodded. As they left, Alessi seethed in rage.

"It huuuuurrrts! It really, really, REALLY hurts! Not impressive! Not at all! I can't just get rid of them, I have to torture them now!"

A window washer looked down at him with a raised brow as he cleaned a window.

"Uh, brojosh, are you like talking to yourself? That's totally bogus and weird."

Alessi payed him no mind as Sethan cut the man's head off with the axe. His Stand was attached to his shadow, but he could still use it at will from afar, any who saw it would already be dead. Including those kids.

"Ugh! I bet Mariah is just doing fine, impressively even! Rrr..."

Pinkie Pie, Avdol, and Joseph all finally split up during the old hag's umbrella assault. They rolled down a hill and jumped to their feet at the end. Joseph pointed ahead.

"Ah! There you are!"

Mariah simply chuckled as she sat on a small boulder. Joseph took a step back, rather than forward.

"Keep your guard up, she's clearly up to something!"

Pinkie Pie and Avdol looked down with wide eyes.

"N-No, Mr. Old Man..."

"She already got you two!"

Joseph looked down and yelled. They had landed on a railroad, right onto the tracks. Joseph and Avdol slipped and slides into each other, connected again. Pinkie Pie leapt from the tracks and pulled herself against the magnetic attraction. She was stuck just beyond arms reach. Mariah blew smoke in her face from a burnt out cigarette before she handed Pinkie Pie a small crate.

"Could you do a sister a favor and hold this?"

"Oh yeah, no probl- Hey! We're fighting right here!"

"Well, I was told specifically to kill Joseph Joestar and Jotaro Kujo, but if you keep getting in my way..."

The crate flew open as blades pierced through the wood. Pinkie Pie threw the box of razors and knives into the air as they all flew at Joseph and Avdol.

"AH!"

"You can just walk away from all this and be as free as a bird. Why else do you think we're not after Kakyoin, despite him being such an easy target? Although, if you attack me, they die, if you use **[Candy Shop]** you'll be pulled into the real trap."

Pinkie Pie had already used Candy Shop to protect her friends. A portal appeared and sent the knives right into the ground at her feet. The blades bent and bended, but were stuck into the Earth, and Pinkie Pie finally gave way to the magnetic pull. As she collided with the three, the train could be heard. Even worse, it was close enough to feel without being on the rails. It went without saying a thing. Pinkie Pie could only fit so much through a portal, altogether at their current position, they wouldn't be able to fit. Joseph's Hermit Purple, although he tried to pull them with the help of Pinkie Pie to safety by pulling onto a metal pole, bent and crushed the pole. They wouldn't be moving anywhere. Avdol's flames could melt absolutely anything, but the lives lost in a train wreck word simply be too high. Mariah smiled as she saw the train roll them over.

"A winner, is me."

Polnareff was in heaven, and he didn't know why. Though he could do without the annoying girl, the kind woman who washed them was an angel. They were quiet, since clearly each one spoke nonsense to the other, but otherwise content. As long as they were around her, Alessi couldn't attack. The woman smiled down at them both.

"Now, to do these strange hairs of yours. I've never met children with color like this before!"

Polnareff covered his head with Rainbow Dash as they snickerd.

"st-stop it! you're not our mom! besides, my mane is the best there is, so cool you don't need to wash it!"

 _"Pas de lavage, en effet! Ceci est un hairystyle naturel!"_

The woman shook her head and giggled before she held her hands out.

"Then, we'll play for it! Rock, paper, scissors! How about it?"

They nodded confidently. Although for some unknown reason, Rainbow Dash alone didn't really like this game at the moment. It was a best two out of three, with two against one. Due to the kids picking the same hand, the woman won.

"Hahahaha! You two are so funny, such little blessings from above, I almost don't want to give you away... S-Surely you have parents, yes?"

"uh-huh! but... i don't know why, but i feel like they're really far away..."

 _"Oui. Er... N-Non... Merde."_

The woman shook her head as she readied the shampoo.

Well, you two are always welcomed here, no matter what! Now close your eyes so they do not sting!"

Laughter filled the air. As long as she was here, nothing could go wrong.

"Ah~ This hair feels so nice and smooth, despite how wild it is! And the colors truly are all natural, Impressive~"

Rainbow Dash and Polnareff wiped their eyes as they froze up. That man's voice spoke out once more.

"I'll say it again, this hair is quite, impressive~!"

They were pulled up by their hair and dunked into the bathtub. Alessi strangled them as the soap water bburned their eyes and slowly filled their lungs. Polnareff pulled the plug, but his hair then clogged the drain. Alessi smiled wickedly.

"That's it! That's the money shot, right there, very impressive~! Bwahahaha!"

The kids summoned their Stands, but the images were seized by Sethan. Polnareff removed the plug to the tub, but his own hair clogged up the drain.

"Just as I said before, Simple and Clean! Exactly how I like it! Nyehehehehehee~!"

Alessi felt great release as he saw their eyes reach the back of their heads... Until they smiled. The water became warmer as something floated up to the surface. Alessi began to panic.

"what is that? ... N-No... You, didn't...!?"

Rainbow Dash kicked the object. The water splashed and fell into Alessi's mouth, the object stuck to his face.

"Th-This smell! OH WHAT THE FUCK!? GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! NOT IMPRESSIVE!"

Alessi threw himself back as he slapped the turd away and spat onto the floor. Sethan released the Stands as well, due to Alessi's panick attack. As he began to hyperventilate, he was too shocked to be mad at the children.

"A-AND THIS TASTE!? HAVE YOU NO SHAME!? HOW CAN PEOPLE READ THIS IF THE HEROES USE SUCH DISGUSTING MEANS!? NOT IMPRESSIVE! NOT IMPRESSIVE AT ALL!"

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash gasped for air as their Stands flew to their side.

"the reader would pull the same trick if their life depended on it! now what happened to that addolt?"

 _"Dommage il a atterri sur votre visage et non pas sur la bouche , alors vous regarderait exactement comme tu es , un âne !"_

Alessi began to calm down and looked at the bathing robe the woman once wore.

"You should be careful! You might step on her."

"what!?" _"Que?!"_

They looked around carefully, but had their attention stolen by the bath robe, soft rustling sounds came from it until the gruesome truth had been revealed. The woman had turned into a small fetus. Mariah laughed as the train rolled over her enemies.

"There's no way they survived, just as I planned, not even Avdol's flames could save them. Ohhohohoho~!"

" **Yes! I Did! Tch Tch!** "

"... Huh?!"

Avdol grinned as the three were in a hole under a rail.

"This is more like it! Ingenuity is my true department, not comedy!"

Magician's Red burned the two ends of the rail, it kept Joseph and Avdol apart, and allowed them to move much more efficiently. Although Pinkie Pie had been stuck to Joseph's chest, the two had always acted as one. Mariah couldn't believe it. Her plan had never failed before. She felt rather upset.

"YOU GODDAMN SHIT EATING BITCHES! ! !"

Candy Shop and Hermit Purple shot out and grabbed Mariah by the throat. Her face had changed to sheer ugliness, but returned as she was slowly pulled towards them. At least, until her left boob had suddenly increased.

"Hm?" "What in the-" "Whoa!"

Then, the right one had too.

"HM?!" "GUH!" "NO WAY, MEGA MILK!?"

Mariah giggled as she put her hands on them.

"What're you all staring at? Such a putrid mindset, but an honest set of faces, I always come prepared!"

She pulled her shirt down as several nuts, bolts, and screws flew from it. Hidden in her clothes just in case a trap had failed. Candy Shop released her to summon small portals to a far location, Magician's Red burned them to ashes, yet Joseph had let go of herher as numerous bolts had hit him. She laughed and ran off. Avdol looked to the elders.

"Mr. Joestar, Ms. Pie, what do we do now?"

Pinkie Pie stared ahead at the fleeing Mariah, and shrugged.

"I... Could... Summon a portal of some... I don't know! JoJo?"

Joseph glared at Mariah, then to the ground as he summoned Hermit Purple. The dirt moved and transformed into a city map. A small pebble moved slowly on the road.

"This is where we are now, and this is where she is headed, notice that she's headed into a looped street. We'll split up and sandwich her!"

"Yessir!" "Got it! Now, to get us apart! **Repulse Overdrive!** "

"PINKIE WAIT- GYAAAAAH! ! !"

All three nearly blew away from each other, Pinkie Pie had conducted the rail with a powerful Hamon. They scrambled to their feet and chased after Mariah. Joseph looked to Pinkie Pie.

"You think our knuckle headed grandkids are behaving?"

"I doubt it! We gotta finish this quick, breakfast is almost over, they're probably starving! My poor babies!"

"There are worse things than missing a meal..."

"Oh, like what, psh!"

Polnareff and Rainbow Dash cut a corner inside the house, the boy held the fetus of the woman close, both ran as fast as they could from the axe wielding maniac. Alessi sent Sethan after tgem again. Star Seraphim stomped the shadow as the two kids leapt out of the way, but both had touched it. Although Alessi felt dazed and began to saw double, he knew they had shrank again.

"You were probably ten or twelve years old, now you've reached that of three year olds, and that was only an instant each time! That woman, she was in my shadow for ten seconds! I barely give her around a few minuets before she dies due to not being in the womb! Nyehehehehehe!"

They ran into a room and locked it behind them. The children's room Sethan couldn't slip through the door. He snarled as he kicked the door, and held it in pain as he hopped on one foot.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _SHIT_!"

There was only a teddy bear, a bucket, a table with a fishtank and a ball inside, a lamp, and a window with steel bars rather than glass. A grandfather clock and a mirror. Silver Chariot swiped at them as Star Seraphim kicked the bars. Neither made any progress. Alessi looked through the keyhole and laughed.

"Even your Stands are three years old now! And very slow too, Gyahahahah-"

Rainbow Dash poked Alessi's eye through the key hole. He yelped and fell on his back.

"AIEE! THAT WASN'T IMPRESSIVE EITHER! NOT AT ALL! DIRTY LITTLE SHIT BUGS! Ugh, but this door is too sturdy! I'd be here all day if I kicked and tackled it. I just need a tool of some sort!"

He angrily mumbled under his breath like a mad man that rambled in a psychiatric ward. Sethan slowly raised the axe to Alessi's face.

"... Duh~ I'm so impressive~!"

He snatched the axe up and hacked away at the door. Slowly. Each swing gained a small whimper from his two prey. Mariah looked behind her nervously. She didn't expect them to actually follow her for this long. She was running out of traps. However, she only had to force them magnetic objects, and this street was littered with such. Joseph hand signaled Avdol down another street. Avdol vanished from sight, which left Joseph and Pinkie Pie. She had been reattached to him by her hand and pinky finger. As they ran after her, more and more objects, lights, road signs, bikes, grocery cans, even dentures and advertising signs. Eventually, even gravity itself increased on Joseph. He could no longer move, but was merely a few feet from Mariah. She turned with a sly grin.

"Immobilized? Men, always taking them down with you, I warned Pinkie sister."

Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"You should try getting to know someone before you judge them! It's only common decency. Like telling someone they've been caught in a trap, right Avdol?"

Mariah turned to see Avdol on the other side of the road. She took a step back, then laughed.

"Then allow me to show you the surprise! Up above us are high voltage cables, that if cut..."

She threw a knife into the air and accurately severed the wires. The electricity pulled by the magnetism forced the cables to shoot themselves at Joseph and Avdol.

"They do that. Oooohohohohoho~!"

Alessi finally made a hole large enough to fit his face through.

 _ **"Pe~lolilol~Re~rolirol Rainbow Dashieee! ! ! Polnareffuuu! ! ! Alessi is here, For The Both Of- **_Eh?"

The room was empty of the children and fetus. No sign of them anywhere. He sneered and casually wandered around.

"Oh no~! What a magic trick, truly impressive~! But, that doesn't mean you're, NOT IN THE CLOCK!"

Alessi smashed thegrandfather clock to pieces. Nothing was there.

"Aha! The drawer of the table! Impressively sneaky!"

Nothing.

"So, THE TEDDY WAS IT ALL ALONG!"

He slashed the doll and hit the stone floor. The axe bounced back and hit him in the nose.

"Gugh! U-Uh!? Wh-Where!? Where are you?!"

Then, a tap sounded off. A few more came from beyond. He followed the sound to the fish tank. A hand rose up from the water with a wave. As he raised himself, so to did Rainbow Dash and Polnareff. They stared at each other for a moment. Alessi looked down and saw a fish suddenly vanish. He looked to the side and saw that the mirror was removed as well. He turned back to the kids as it clicked in his head.

"... Oh, I get it! You used that mirror to his your body, and that ball to hide Polnareff's head while Dashie hid behind it! Really impressiv-"

Silver Chariot stabbed Alessi in his nose and cheek. Then, removed the blade as he and Star Seraphim attacked Alessi's face directly. Though weak, they managed to knock him into the next room. Alessi scrambled to his feet and ran for the window.

"NOT IMPRESSIVE! NOT IMPRESSIVE! NOT IMPRESSIVE! NOT IMPRESSIVE! ! !"

Hedove through the glass and landed like a duck shot out of the sky.

"Oi. What's all this about?"

Alessi looked up at Jotaro. Of all the people to see, Jotaro was the second last person he wanted tomeet today. He had to come up with something! Ah, he knew just the trick! Alessi got on his knees and shuffled around his target, slowly getting closer as he wailed sadly.

"Ohhh no~! I broke the window and messed my face up! Master will beat me for sure! What a mess, this is very unimpressive~!"

"... Why are al the window washers here so weird?"

He almost had him! Just few more inches! Just a few more seconds! Seconds, that Rainbow Dash and Polnareff wouldn't allow. Polnareff shouted and gained Jotaro's attention. Rainbow Dash leapt from the window and headbutted Alessi from above. But Sethan, had already launched. Jotaro leapt out of the way in time, but Alessi laughed as he backhanded Rainbow Dash into a pile of trash.

"NYEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! YOU FOOL, I DON'T HAVE TO HIT YOU, JUST YOUR SHADOW! I ALREADY WON!"

"Wh-What!? Ba-Bastard! You...!"

Jotaro began to shrink. He was small, just like Polnareff and Rainbow Dash, and Alessi was for the better with it this way.

"Jotaro~! You JUST received your Stand, impressive~! This means, you're just a normal kid! I can kill you easily now! No one will stop me! Lord DIO is gonna pay me good!"

Mariah stared at Avdol. He had burned the wires after him, but was stopped by an entire car that clung to him. She smiled and turned to Joseph and Pinkie Pie. Their vines held the wires back, but both were covered in heaps of metal. Pinkie Pie's Candy Shop wouldn't be fast enough to open a portal. They were stuck. Mariah then spoke.

"Joseph Joestar... I particularly am not fond of men, but you, you've really struck a connection with me. I feel bad for having to kill you."

Pinkie Pie and Joseph both thought the sane thing. This again? First, Milder, now this crazy woman? Perfect! Joseph began to haggle for his life.

"Th-That's awfully kind of you! So then, maybe we can fake my death, and release the others?"

"Mhn~?"

"You could take my fake arm! The whole thing, bust it up and hand it to DIO, he'd never know!"

"Hmn~"

"Pl-Please! I beg of you!"

"Nah. You're handsome for your age, but DIO is much better, if only that woman wasn't in the way... But, I'll do anything for DIO and my Morning Star!"

"S-So... You won't stop the magnetism!?"

"No... You're now just annoying. You men are all the same."

Joseph's eyes steeled as he let out a cool sigh.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Joestar Bloodline, little lady."

Joseph lifted his hand up from the sidewalk, where he used his Hamon to focus the water of a drainage to hold him down. He and Pinkie Pie lifted up off the ground and flew at Mariah. Her eyes widened and she turned to run, but saw Avdol already right in front of her. The three met and crushed her bones with great force. Pinkie Pie looked at Joseph in awe.

"You DO still got it in you, JoJo!"

As Mariah fell, so too did the magnetism spell of Bastet. Joseph snickered as he threw a thumbs up.

"Joseph Joestar, no matter how old I'll get, I'll always figure a way to do the job! That's how we Joestars just are!"

Alessi brought the axe down on Jotaro. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as she tried to reach him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Jotaro had punched Alessi hard enough to knock a tooth out.

"ooo...?!"

Alessi fell back, shocked at the force. He sat up with Jotaro already with a fist raised. His cap covered his eyes.

" _Yare Yare Daze_. Don't underestimate me because I'm a kid."

Even Rainbow Dash winced with each punch that Jotaro threw at Alessi, but those were the warm ups. He took in a quick breath and began to hammer away at the poor man's face.

 **"ORA! ORA! ORA! OOORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA! ! !"**

A final punch sent Alessi back a few more steps before unconsciousness took him away. He woke up with his thumb in his mouth. He spat it out and looked up.

"Ugh! I thought I got over th-tha-th-t-tha-th-..."

All three of his targets, grown back up and fully clothed, loomed over him.

"H-Hehehehe... Nyehehehe... Th-This is, totally bogus, not impressive at all..."

The Stands shot forward and stared down at Alessi for a moment. Then, all smiled wickedly, before they threw a hail of punishment long coming.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"** ** "HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA!"**

Alessi was kicked into the air by Star Seraphim. His catchphrase the last thing they heard him say.

VERY Impressive...e..."

A twinkle in the sky, the three let out a sigh of relief. Just as they prepared to leave, the woman ran out and yelled at them.

"I'm sorry! Please, excuse me but, have you seen a pair of children!? Both foreigners with... Rather... Strange hair."

Rainbow Dash looked at Polnareff. She didnt want to be the one to tell the truth, and he was better at lies than her, although she'd never say it out loud. He sighed and waved the woman off.

"Nope, not any like that. We just got here, and this is our first time, we'll be leaving shortly. Though, you're a good woman for caring about kids not your own. Good luc-"

The woman took Polnareff's hand and placed his earring in it. It had fallen out when they had been chased by Alessi.

"Then... If you ever find the one who this belongs to, please tell them I wish them both good fortune. Thank you!"

She hurried off as Polnareff looked down at the earring, and put it back on.

"Not one word. Either of you."

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash simply put a hand on his shoulder with a smile on. She rolled her eyes and patted her stomach.

"Whatever, PolPol. I'm starving for breakfast! What about you guys?"

Polnareff's eyes lit up as Jotaro nodded.

"Sign me the fuck up! I can't believe all this happened so quickly!"

They met Avdol, Joseph, and Pinkie Pie at the resturant they picked out last night and sat at the table. As Joseph skimmed ths menu, he looked up at the group.

"And how's your morning been?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged and winked at Polnareff.

"Eh, me and Cheesehead here had a little growing up to do, what about you dusty old farts?"

Pinkie Pie stuck her tongue out with a shake of her head.

"Awful. Just plain awful. We had too much iron in our diet with our last meal."

She elbowed Joseph who only snickered.

"Pinkie just, shut up. All of you and your puns are terrible."


	36. Card Captor D'Arby

Hol Horse lit a match to be able to see within the Dark Manor. It was old, and only few rooms were actually taken care of, the rest was layered in dust and cobwebs in a dilapidated mansion. DIO's Mansion, even without that particular Stand, it was like that of a maze. He hated how dark it always had been. He began to really believe DIO was truly a Vampire. Then again, as he accidentally kicked something, he found the only real proof he needed. A heap of bodies, young women and even a some men, their blood drained from their bodies. Hol Horse shook his head. He knew some of these people, though he didn't care for them. These people voluntarily and happily gave Him their lives. The bodies laid on top of a large pile of treasure. DIO cared not for wealth, and thus treated it like trash and never placed it on display. Hol Horse knew this, so it confused him on why DIO cared so much for those strange gems, and that stranger woman. He lifted the match to a large portrait that one of the bodies had painted before their sacrifice. DIO and His Family. Hol Horse couldn't stand Them. Midnight Queen is what he knew Princess Luna by, every bit bone chilling and mysterious as DIO, and worst of all even more attractive. She unnerved him to no end, and her beauty didn't help one bit. The only one he truly hated though, was Morning Star. Though born with her dark blue hair, months passed as the boy's hair became golden, and that freaked Hol Horse out. This Family was nothing but trouble.

 _"Whole Horse."_

"!"

The Entire Equine looked around. Nowhere could He be seen. Then, flowers fell from above, flowers that turned to small bones upon meeting the ground. Complete Buckaroo looked up instantly as he held back a gasp. DIO, on a moving ladder held His Son, who stared down at Hold Horse. Those eyes, he hated them so much, how invasive they felt. As if the child read his mind and soul. DIO slid down after he took a book from a large bookcase, an untranslated religious time, and blew the dust away.

 _"What, are you doing here? Our Queen saved your life, to serve. So, what are you doing right there, not serving?"_

Concentrated Colt never saw His Face, but could tell when he was being watched. He began to wheeze slightly, like the breath was forced to come out of him by some strange means.

 _"Hole Horse. I asked you a question. I, DIO, expect an answer."_

"I... I've... I-I've come with a report! I-I am serving, s-se-see!? Mariah and Alessi have been retired! Yo-You only have four Egyptian Gods left, sir!"

Morning Star frowned. DIO looked to Supersized Stallion.

 _"... And?"_

"Th-Tha-T-That's it! The Joestar Group will be here tomorrow, end of repor-"

 _"Wol Horse. When I said and, I was talking about you. When will you fight them? When will you prove your loyalty, to I, DIO?"_

Full Filly broke out in a cold sweat. His breathing out of control, difficult as he wheezed heavily, and trembled with great fear. DIO began to simply approach him, but it was as if the world around him began to break away, the shadows and darkness grew and enveloped everything. DIO reached for him, and in Mass Mountie's eyes, DIO became much larger than before. This was the end. DIO, took Plenary Pony's cigarette, and pressed the lit side against his index fingers. The right side had healed in an instant, but the left was significantly slower. Though faster than any human, it was an embarrassment compared to a hundred years ago.

 _"I'm not yet, ready to fight them, so you have to at the very least stall them. Now leave. Or I'll kill you myself... Morning, I'll read you this next one before you go."_

Morning Star nodded with a small smile as he saw the book. DIO walked past Shudder Steed and sat on a kingly sofa, the boy hopped from the shoulder to His Lap. Kill him? Filled Foal couldn't believe this Guy! He had just admitted that He was weak! And to top it all off, His Back was turned to him! No... Mega Mare summoned Emperor and aimed at DIO's head. It was a point blank shot! Even from this angle, the bullet would kill His brat too! A real win-win situa-

 _"Are you really about to shoot Us, Hol Horse?"_

DIO and Morning Star vanished. Just like that. Gone. Then, Gross Gelding felt it. That frightening aura. DIO smiled in the dark.

 _"Not bad... You weren't hesitant, and were completely calm. Excellent, Hold Horse."_

Hol Horse stood there shocked. Then he began to sweat profusely.

 _"I, DIO, like traits like these, and I, DIO, have learned to believe in second chances... The problem is, you're on your third. I don't believe in third times the charm. Goodbye."_

Hol Horse finally could breathe. He saw that none of the cobwebs have been torn. Not cloud of dust in the air from any footsteps. No sudden wind to represent fast movements. Even now, as he finally kept his real name. He looked up at the words and couldn't believe how often his own name had changed without knowing so. DIO's Stand, The World, was too powerful... He turned to swear eternal loyalty. This fear, it had turned to admiration, which soon became a strange form of love. That was until, he looked into the dark, saw oblivion come to take him away.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode XVI: The Keeper Of Souls, OPEN THE GAME**_

Joseph hung the payphone and lowered his head.

"Holy... Has reached her limit. Three days... We have, three days before she..."

He didn't want to say more, nor did he have to. The entire group, save for one, felt the tenseness grow in the air. Joseph noticed the missing one.

"Hey, where's Pinkie gone to?"

Pinkie Pie hid behind a boulder, Candy Shop opened a hole in the dimensional wall, on the other side was Josuke in a hospital bed. Even in his terrible condition, she managed to get him to smile.

"And then we crashed the car into a fire hydrant, BWOOSH! KA-BLAM! POW! And your dad saved us by using his magic to make the water trick everyone to thinking it was all the street thugs fault! Cool, huh?"

"... ha... ha... heheh... yeah..."

"I've gotta go now! You hang in there, I'll come visit you soon!"

"... bye... angel..."

Pinkie Pie hopped from the boulder with Candy Shop, it changed the channel to a train station.

"Hey Avdol, is this it?"

Avdol raised a brow at her, then nodded at the sight of the station.

"Indeed. That's the train station straight to Cairo, it is the fastest means there besides plane."

"Good! Okay, everyone! Get in the Hole! C'mon, one at a time, carefully now!"

Pinkie Pie created a large portal in front of her. The group walked right through and took the train. Within a few hours, they had made it to Cairo. The grouo stopped at a small open rest stop. Joseph had bought a Polaroid camera and smashed it with a Hamon charged chop. Hermit Purple found it, DIO's mansion, on a photo right before their eyes. Pinkie Pie puffed her cheeks out.

"Great! And that's... Where again?"

Joseph held up the photo to the owner.

"Sir, have you seen this building?"

"That depends, do my children get to eat tonight?"

"Fair enough. Six iced-"

"The price is going to be up the ass. Just thought I'd let you know."

"..."

Joseph ordered the iced teas, but no one knew where the building had gone. Just as they were about to leave, a sudden voiced cried from the back.

"I know's where that building is!"

The entire group nearly flew to the voice. A man of average height and build, he had dark hair of middling volume, flowed slightly back and apart from his face. A trimmed moustache of medium length. A light surface trailed from the bottom of his eyes that pointed aside his mouth; scored by thin, black, horizontal lines. A light formal attire with a dark vest is what he wore. His hands were that of a magician. Though he only played with a deck of cards, the tricks were astonishingly skillful. He smiled and pointed at the group.

"Good Evening, my friends! Ain't it a lovely day to play a quick game?"

Pinkie Pie whistled at the card tricks.

"Wow~! A nice guy and neat tricks? Count me in, pal!"

"Well, well! Aren't you a lively one, and pretty too, I'd give you my name for free."

"Please young man, I'm hardly the age you're after!"

"Like fine wine, the women I seek get ripe with time, and you sure are fine."

Pinkie Pie smiled and hid behind Joseph. Joseph could tell she didn't like this guy one bit.

"You deal with him, he's too sweet for me."

"What th- Pinkie, please! Ugh, fine. Did you say you know where this building is?"

The man held up a hand, flicked his wrist, and a card of aces appeared. His shirt was tight and neatly buttoned and pressed. There's no way it could've came from his sleeve, could it? The man looked at Joseph and wagged the card.

"Sorry sir, but that bit has a price on it."

Joseph looked down before he took another photo out.

"If we must make a trade, take this."

He placed it face down on the table. The man raised a brow and took it. His eyes widened as he began to process the picture.

"And... This, is...?"

"That's me. On a sofa. With my legs wide open. Naked. That photo was actually sent into a contest for most fuckable grandpas in the world, over three thousand contestants entered. I was number one. Beating Monkey D. Garp, and Uncle Iroh, the runner ups."

"... How... Recent. Is this pict-"

" **Very, Very, Recent**."

"I... Uh... This, isn't what I had in mind. As they say, you win some, you lose some. I'll give youthe information if you beat me in a gamble for it. The wager on your side? Your soul."

Everyone began to tense up. That final line hit them, this man was a Stand User.

"And the picture of the old guy naked."

Polnareff slammed his fist on the table.

"FINE! I'll take your bet, just get rid of that photo!"

"Oh Hell no, this thing is worth hundreds of thousands. But, uh, you wager your soul? You sure?"

" _OUI!_ "

" **GOOD! Okay, OPEN THE GAME!** "

The man threw to slabs of meat out to the land. He pointed to a cat that had laid down on the wall. Once the meat landed, it began to run to them.

"Okay, Polnareff, which one will the cat pick. Right? Or left?"

"Easy! The right!"

Rainbow Dash pulled Polnareff back.

"Hold on... S-Something's not right."

"What're you on about Dashie? It's a simple game of statistics, the right meat is bigger, and if I were a cat I'd pick the one on the-"

The cat jumped to the left, and took the meat away.

"What...?"

The man pointed at Polnareff with a smug grin.

"You lose~!"

"What!?"

The man's Stand appeared over Polnareff. Large, vascular, muscular arms with capped finger tips and a thick brow. It grabbed Polnareff and pulled an ethereal image of him out. Molded it into a small ball and crushed it as poker chips fell into a neat stack on the table. The man picked one up and showed it to the group. Polnareff's face was on both sides, each one depicted him in a deep sleep.

"I guess now we can see Polnareff's, POKER FACE! ... Po-Po-Po-Poker Face~"

Pinkie Pie calmly moved close to him and lifted the man above the ground.

"What did you just do to my grandkid."

"I put him in time out. The names D'Arby. D-A-R-B-Y. The D has an apostrophe. My Stand's name is **[Osiris]** the Egyptian God of Death and the Afterlife. Henceforth, I can steal the souls of those around me, but only at their weakest. Thankfully, that means I don't have to beat anyone to death, but rather have them accept their own defeat. The slightest hint of loss, and my Stand will snatch you up. Just as it did with Polnareff."

Pinkie Pie put D'Arby into an arm lock and broke the table as she slammed his body against it.

"I don't like being mean, but someone very important to us depends on this, and I like my grandkids to be talking."

"Ugh! Uh... Heh, heheheh! Ma'am, you seem to have misread me. I'm the kind of guy, that when beaten, knows he's won."

Pinkie Pie looked up as many patrons stared at them. The owner slowly reached for the phone, but lowered his hand as he saw D'Arby's signal. Everything was going according to plan. Pinkie Pie slowly released him.

"So that's how it is? Okay! I bet my soul!"

" **GOOD!** N-Now if my spine still works, we can move this to the next table."

D'Arby set up the next game.

"Here, we'll fill this glass up to the brim with liquor, then place coins inside it. The first to spill a drop loses!"

Joseph sat down next to Pinkie Pie.

"I'm in this too. Although I bet that photo, it does mean a lot to me."

"I just need you to say those four lovely words."

"Go Eat A Dick."

"See, I may as well just rip the thing up then."

"I Bet My Soul."

" **GOOD!** I'll go first with three coins!"

He put the coins in the glass, the liquor rippled but stayed. Pinkie Pie put in four coins. The water was ready to spill at any moment. Joseph, had put in one, but Jotaro saw that on his thumb was a thin napkin filled with liquor. Joseph poured the extra liquor in as the beverage maintained itself. D'Arby and Jotaro raised a brow at that. He threw five coins in. Joseph took a minuet to wait before he placed one in. Pinkie then threw three in. D'Arby smirked.

"Ms. Pie, you wouldn't happen to be, cheating? Would you?"

Pinkie Pie raised a brow, then her eyes widened at the sight of him raising the bottle he poured the liquor from, and pointed at her portal hidden in the corner of the bottle.

"I thought it weird, that after awhile the liquor begins to just barely sink away. I also saw that the bottle slowly began to fill back up. Cheating, are against the rules."

Osiris had appeared and snatched both Pinkie Pie and Joseph away. Their chips fell neatly onto the table. Avdol lunged at D'Arby, but the gambler only shrugged.

"Cheating is against the rules... If you don't get caught."

"Bastard...!"

Jotaro held up the glass and poured the liquor out.

" _Yare Yare Daze_ , so that's how he did it. Chocolate."

Rainbow Dash looked down at D'Arby.

"You put chocolate on the new table without us noticing, and sat directly in sunlight. The chocolate tilted the glass to your favor, but what gets me is how Pinkie Pie didn't smell it in time..."

Jotaro lifted the melted desert to his nose, then looked to two gas pumps not too far away. Their truck had actually just filled up on it.

"He covered it with gasoline... She'd probably be able to smell past the gasoline if the piece itself wasn't so small. Okay, D'Arby. I-"

Rainbow Dash sat down and held a hand up at Jotaro, the same hand then pointed at D'Arby.

"Hey, Jotaro, back me up as a second pair of eyes. Okay, Kirby, I'll take you on in poker!"

D'Arby smiled slyly and began to shuffle the cards with unreal expertise.

" **GOOD!** My best game, and against dumbest of you bunch, this will be over quick."

"You. Me. Poker. Now."

"Wrong four words. Try again please!"

"I bet, my soul!"

" **GOOD!** "

D'Arby began to work his magic with the deck of cards. He was sure she had no clue that his sense of touch was out of this world. He knew this deck better than his own underwear.

"You better put your heart in the cards! I guess now's the time to du-du-du-du... D-D-D-D-Due- ARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !"

Star Seraphim's heel had extended and snapped D'Arby's index finger.

"If you make. One more out of context reference. I'm going to shoot lighting down your throat."

"Isn't! That! Against the rules!?"

Rainbow Dash glared right at him. He knew of her explosive nature, all he had to do was trigger her in the perfect manner, at exactly the right times. However, he couldn't deal with a broken finger. Jotaro then scoffed.

"No way... Dash, did you do that, on purpose?"

She crossed her legs and clasped her fingers together. The second to top of the card was out. D'Arby had used Second Deal. A technique that uses the common thinking to the dealer's advantage. Most people believe the card on top is always dealt, however masters of the Second Deal use their amazing finger work to deal the second card!

"It was clear as day for Stands like ours. I bet, that first three cards are, a six of hearts, eight clubs, and queen of aces. Right?"

D'Arby pulled the cards. Exactly as she said, there they were.

"My Stand makes me faster than any normal person, just to keep up with her when wearing the suit, even my brain works faster. You know what this means, right? Everything you do now, I've already seen it through. I know that deck, top to bottom! I caught you this time, to show you that I'm not screwing around. Just in case, Jotaro is here to see where I can't. I want to beat you at your very best game, so you can run home to DIO, and cry all about how we're going to come and kick His Ass."

"Rrgh...! No... This isn't about that anymore, FORGET DIO!"

Osiris clapped his hands as three snow white stacks of poker chips appeared at Rainbow Dash's side.

"I have six chips of each soul. Right there, are yours, unclaimed by me. Each six represent a single soul, to win any six back is to reclaim them from the Graveyard."

He flinched as Star Seraphim shot out from Rainbow Dash, yet she only hovered there for a moment before vanishing in a burst of sparkles.

".. Okay, no more Yugi-Oh... I've heard you and that sweet tasty Pinkie Pie are from another world. Are you sure about this?"

"Each player is allowed five cards, that can only be exchanged once. The goal is to get a better set of cards than the other player. Once gambling gets involved, the competition becomes riskier, and more exciting. Boy, do I love competition..."

"Hehehe... It shows... You've go those eyes I've seen in one place alone, in a mirror! You're a born gambler! A shame you broke my finger, unless you wanna deal?"

"Get us a brand new pack. Untampered and with the security tag still on it. Hey, Avdol, go get that kid playing with the ball over there. Anyone in this stop could be working for him. We'll have them deal the cards."

"Y-You know much more than I thought."

Rainbow Dash looked at the Joseph stack.

"Old Man knew how to play pretty good himself."

The child was confused as Avdol brought them over, but they dealt the cards. D'Arby no longer smiled. Even he had to get serious. Rainbow Dash had completely changed. She wasn't as readable as before. As a fight this was troublesome. As a gamble, D'Arby hadn't felt so excited and thrilled in quiet sometime.

"I'll start with a single Polnareff chip."

Rainbow Dash matched it with her own.

"Hm... I'll now, take two cards."

"I'll take three."

She threw another chip down. D'Arby threw another Polnareff chip with one Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash matched it with her own. You must have at least three chips down in order to play a single game, and Rainbow Dash had already set half of hers on the line. D'Arby rolled his wrist with a yawn.

"Okay, show us what you have."

"Two pairs: Eight and Nine."

"Oh? Same here! Two pairs: Jack and Queens~"

He took the winnings with a gleeful snicker.

"I nearly lost right then, but you're on your last legs!"

"Hey, Jerky-"

"D'Arby!"

"Whatever, how does your Stand work? He seems to act on his own."

"What an odd question, what would you learn from that?"

"How to beat you."

"... Hehehe! Funny gal! **[Osiris]** is a rare type of Stand, Automated!"

Avdol's eyes widened.

"That kind of Stand is extermely dangerous! At times, even if the User dies, the Stand may still live on! Worst of all, they are the ones I warned you of, the kind of Stand with a mind of it's own! The User has no real control over it!"

"And reminder, my Stand steals souls, and quite easily too. However, like myself, he prefers to win them rather than wait for someone to have a bad day, or prey on the unfortunate, though that doesn't mean we won't."

Rainbow Dash tapped the table.

"I asked how it worked."

"Yeesh! Voice command is one way, once he hears a soul is on the line, nothing can stop him from taking it once the bet is won. However, you can also bet with him mentally. Have anyone in mind?"

"So... What if I were to bet Jotaro's soul."

Six new white chips appeared by hers.

"Okay... So can I bet someone who's far away? Like, Kakyoin?"

Another stack appeared. DA'rby shrugged.

"Anyone's soul is up for grabs! Anyone who you consider a friend at least."

"Avdol and Zecora. I'm putting all our souls up."

"... Wh-Wait! What!? You... Okay... I see... Kid! Deal me another card!"

The kid did so, and looked at Rainbow Dash's cards. Though faced down, no one had paid them any attention. This kid and every single person in the surrounding area were of D'Arby's ilk. His people. The child had given her a bad hand, and D'Arby, a winning one.

"... Hey there, Dash? Why aren't you looking at your cards?"

"I hold."

"I see that much but you're staring right at my handsome face and not at those handsome cards!"

"Eh."

"The hell kind of answer is that!? How would know if you had a hand good enough to bet all that?!"

"I'm a boss, you bitch."

D'Arby then saw Rainbow Dash huff out smoke from one of her cigarettes. He had his eyes on her the entire time, but one blink and it was suddenly there.

"What th- Where'd you get that?!"

She didn't answer. She opened her mouth, balanced the cigarette up, and closed her mouth as it fell back.

"Ugh! Girl, it takes more than that to intimidate me-"

She held a wine glass with an eloquent flair, unlike anything and everything he had learned about her. She drank the juice from a straw, swallowed it, and blew the smoke from her nose to show that it was still lit inside her mouth.

"WHERE'D YOU GET THE GODDAMN JUICE!?"

She spat out the cigarette butt and raised a new stack of white chips. She slammed it down hard onto the table.

"I'm betting Holy's soul. The whole reason that these guys are here. Everything is on the line."

"G-Geh!? **WHAT!?** "

"But because of the raise I put in, you have to match it. So..."

Jotaro and Avdol had expected her to ask the biggest price, DIO's Stand ability, to know that would be to know how to beat him. However, no one expected...

"I want the soul of Morning Star. Plain and simple."

D'Arby fell out of his chair with a shriek as the white chips appeared on his end of the table. Everyone, even the other patrons were on edge. Jotaro sighed and shook his head.

" _Yare Yare Daze_. That's His Son, right? Now, even DIO is in our situation. If he bets, and we win, that kid is history. Damn, what a cold move."

Rainbow Dash stood up from her chair and broke the glass with her grip.

"So!? What's it gonna be D'Arby! Fold or Call! Which is it?! WHAT'S IT GONNA FUCKING BE! ! !"

"Uh! Uwah! _**UuUuwWwWHHhHAaAaIIIIEEEEE**_! ! !"

Her eyes. A black inferno that burnt his soul asunder. He said earlier that he cared not for DIO, but to betray him? To practically kill His Child? Even D'Arby was fond of the boy! How could he gamble with his life!? Not even a brainless zombie would think that was a good idea. No, no! He had to calk! Daniel J. D'Arby was the greatest gambler in history! He could do this! All he had to do was call it!

"C... C-C-C-C-C-C-C... Caaa... Ca-Ca-Ca..."

He couldn't... He was too frightened. For his own life and that boy's. He barely managed to stand up and lean on the table. Stuttering horribly, trembling and shaking, he shuddered violently.

"C-C-C-C-C-C-C-Caaaaa... Ca... Ca... C..."

He crushed his cards as his breath became visible. D'Arby had sweated profusely, the floor and his side of the table were covered in it, even drool leaked from his dribbling mouth.

"Ca... Caa... C..."

His hair had turned white, eyes had rolled out to the back of his head, and single puff came out of his mouth. Daniel J. D'Arby had passed out standing. Avdol and the child stepped back as he fell and tipped the table over. Joseph, Pinkie Pie, and Polnareff's souls returned to their bodies. Jotaro smirked at the sight.

"Holy crap. You scared him out of consciousness. Smart plan."

The cards in D'Arby's hand fell for all to see. Avdol was shocked.

"Fou-Four!? He had four kings!? Dash, what did you have?"

Jotaro held the cards up to his face. He nearly fell out himself and showed Avdol.

"This crazy bitch..."

"GYAH! TH-T-THIS HAND! IT'S WORTHLESS! YOU BET EVERYTHING ON THESE!?"

"Well... She never intended to deal in the first place. This guy, he didn't raise a single fist, but could have bbet us all with his skill alone. I don't think there'll ever be a Stand as dangerous as this one."

"Hah... I'm out of breath! What are you shaking for, Dash? Trying to hold in the laughter I bet."

Her back turned to them all, Rainbow Dash looked at the cards that she had bet everything on, and nearly puked in fear. She had thought, that after everything that had happen on this journey, all of her bad luck would pay off here. Instead, she really had nearly killed everyone. Still, she looked back with a cool smile.

"Puh~lease! Chumps like these are like ants! Anyone can beat him! You guys weren't ready for him! Now who's unprepared and reckless, huh?"

Jotaro held up her hand with his usual stoic expression.

"You cut your hand on the wine glass shards."

"JOTARO JUST SHUT THE- THIS MOMENT! LET ME HAVE THIS!"

D'Arby began to come to, but giggled quietly as he slowly waved his arms around.

"Mahjong! Backgammon! Dice! I win em all, so let's play, baby~! Uehhehehehe!"

A large cloud erupted into the air, souls of those cheated by D'Arby were finally free. In his episode, a piece of paper fell out of his clothing. Avdol picked up and unfolded it.

"Ah! Everyone! This is, DIO's Address! This is finally it! D'Arby, where do we... Ehm..."

Rainbow Dash shook her head as Jotaro began to bandage her hand.

"That guy's lost it. He won't even know where the sky is like this. Soon enough, I'll have that creep DIO like that too."

"We."

"Whatever, Jotaro."


	37. Iggy Walk

Princess Celestia raised a brow as she saw her pieces move back, all but Iggy.

"What's this...? Wait a minuet! Where has that dog been this entire time?"

Clips played back and replayed in the air around them. In the fight against Mariah, Iggy had happened upon the scene of Mariah ready to cut the cable wires above. Iggy could have used his Stand, The Fool, to blast the knife out of the way and save Joseph, Pinkie Pie, and Avdol. Instead, he yawned and thought, Good Riddance, and turned to be on his way. He had seen the whole act of Polnareff and Rainbow Dash transformation into children, snickered, and wandered off to steal food right from peoples plates. Even with D'Arby, all he had done was sleep in the truck with the windows rolled down and The Fool using itself to create fans. Princess Celestia's eye twitched.

"I... I don't know how to respond to this! It's clear why he acts like he does towards them, but he's awful to everyone around him! He's much more intelligent than he appears, which makes it worse!"

Twilight Sparkle looked at the remaining shadow pieces. One moved forward to Iggy. The shadow lifted to reveal a hawk with a strange helmet and scarf.

"Wait a minuet... That bird is going to attack Iggy?"

DIO appeared on the screen, He wore a rather risque shirt that barely covered His Body, yet He sighed.

 _"Here. Better?"_

Princess Celestia glared at Him.

"What kind of shirt is that!? Put an actual shirt on!"

 _"Well Luna seemed to fit it rather well, so I, DIO, thought it'd be a nice fit on Me."_

"You two don't share a wardrobe! ... R-Right?"

He only smiled at her and slowly began to fade away. He pointed at Twilight Sparkle.

 _"Pet Shop, is of My most faithful and effective companions. One of My few true friends. If I, DIO, were in your hooves... I, DIO, would simply let that mutt die."_

Twilight Sparkle shook her head.

"He's not the nicest, or even loyal, but Iggy doesn't deserve anything he didn't have coming to him. We're gonna do all we can to take You down!"

 _"If only it were ever that easy."_

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode XVII: Little Pet Shop Of Horus**_

Iggy had wandered away from the group once more. At this point he didn't hate any of them. Just rather wished more of these Stand Users would actually do their job. If they fail, what does he care? He wasn't even mentioned in the last chapter! So he believes at least. Two larger dogs approached him. Snarling and growling, they sized him up for a scrap. These chumps didn't know his reputation in New York it seemed. He was the King of Strays and Dogs. He knew exactly what to do.

 _"'(Tonight. **You.** )"_

With a sharp glare, the dogs began to whine and ran off. That was more like it. He hated those with their noses stuck up high, and even worse, those with their noses high up their asses. But, then Iggy saw something strange. The dogs had barked and dug away at the foot of a solid metal gate. Yet, they went limp in an instant. That moment later, an icicle with both of the digs head stabbed through flew from behind the gate, and back behind it.

 _"(What the shit!? Oh what the absolute zero cold fuck was that!? Why am I asking, I need to get the fuck outta here!)_ Yip!"

Things got stranger as the bodies began to move and be pulled through the tight opening from underneath the gate. Iggy took a few steps back. A hawk flew up and landed on the top of the gate. Egyptian Hawks have been trained and even bred to hunt since ancient days. This hawk was Pet Shop. Pet Shop's job was to be a guard for DIO's Mansion. This animal's love for Him alone insured his loyalty and devotion. No vampire fluids, no influence of the Stone Mask, not even his Stand added anything abnormal to him. Pet Shop, was a guard bird from Hell. He glared at Iggy, and that look alone let the dog know what to do.

 _"(Yeah, fuck all this noise. I ain't the one dying today.)"_

Iggy jumped as Pet Shop landed right in front of him. It clicked in Iggy's head. This was DIO's place! How did he end up here first, those idiots got the address, what kind of sick karmic joke was this!? Still, he had to play cool, not like he actually ever intended to enter the building. He simply began to act like a dumb dog. He chased his tail and pretended to make himself dizzy. As he played around, he got further and further away from the mansion. Pet Shop noticed this and flew back behind the wall. Iggy had noticed that the gates itself had no lock. If it weren't for Pet Shop, anyone could literally walk right in. That's how Pet Shop must have gotten any prey. He baits them in, and goes for a swift kill, and if the target fights back... Iggy thought this and turned away. He wouldn't bet the one to answer that. A boy then walked by Iggy.

"Oh, what a cool looking dog! Tough looking too, hey, Cool Dog? Have you seen my friends? They're dogs too, but I lost them."

 _"(Is this dumbass trying to ask a dog something? At least he knows quality when he sees it... He did say friends instead of pets too. Nah, I'm looking too deep into it now, and I don't roll down that road.)_ Ruf."

The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit silly to ask. Have good day though, Cool Dog!"

The boy left but shouted out.

"Ah! Chibi's collar! Did you crawl under the door you two? Wait for me!"

Iggy turned around. He was ready to bark for the kid's attention... But why would he? He believed in survival of the fittest. There were bloodstains all over that part of the door. How could the kid not think something bad happened? Iggy, walked away. The boy crawled under the door easily, and looked up to see Pet Shop. With his beak, he plucked out one dog's eye as his talons dug into their skulls. The beak popped the eyeball. Pet Shop screeched in delight as swallowed it. Then, he saw the child, and flew at him with his talons ready to rip his head apart. Iggy pounced onto Pet Shop's back and bounced away. Pet Shop faltered in the air and landed with a glare at Iggy.

 _"(Fuck me... How can I not help a kid, who likes dogs, c'mon birdbrain!)_ Rrrgh!"

The child shouted again, but was kicked by Iggy. The boy scrambled away as the two animals faced each other. Iggy grinned maliciously with a near perverted giggle, a crazed look in his eyes.

 _ **"(Tonight. You.) Uhehehe..."**_

Pet Shop leaned back. His trick never failed! He could scare a starved tiger into submission! But Iggy's confidence died instantaneously as Pet Shop smiled. A bird, with a hard beak, curved into a smile. A menacing, challenging, smile.

 **" _(Not Tonight. Today. You.) Hsss..._"**

 _"( **Oh! My! God!** How'd he do that!? That's anatomically incorrect, isn't it?!) _Hnnn..."

Iggy noticed the air became colder and looked down at his paws. They were frozen to the ground. He summoned The Fool just in time, Pet Shop had sent several icicles his way, but The Fool took the hit for him. Iggy used his sand to cover his escape. He ran for dear life. How else would he make it? He stopped in alley under a building that covered him. He saw Pet Shop fly past. He was finally in the clear. His paws were bleeding, cut up from the ice. He'd retreat now that the kid had made it. Once he stepped a single paw out of the alley, Pet Shop flew right in front of him.

 _"(WHAT!? HOW?! BULLSHI-)_ Waro-"

Pet Shop fired more lethal icicles at Iggy. Many more and with much force. The Fool fell away as it formed to protect Iggy. The sand collapsed and the ice struck through. The dust and sand clouds faded away, with only a small bloodstain. Pet Shop narrowed his eyes at the vanishing act and flew off. Iggy had used a manhole next to him to escape into the sewers. It stank, it was rank, but it beat facing Pet Shop any day. He'd retreat for sure now. Then he turned around and saw Pet Shop behind him. The hawk had used a different manhole from the same street, Iggy even saw where he had came from. Pet Shop gleefully shot Iggy with a barrage of the ice missiles at point blank. Iggy had been blown apart. Pet Shop smiled and made a strange croaking sound, as if to laugh in victory. He stopped shortly as he noticed there was no blood.

 _"(Oi.)_ Arf."

Iggy smirked from the opening of the sewer. Pet Shop turned his head, but was attacked by the fallen Iggy. It was The Fool all along, controlled by Iggy to bait Pet Shop into a closed itln space! Pet Shop's chest had nearly been cut in two. He flew back and landed leaning to the side. Iggy hopped down with The Fool reassembled at his side.

 _"(Alright asshole, I think that makes up for my paw and that kid! I don't want anything to do with your house or DIO, so we call it even now?)_ Arf! Bark! Woof! Hrrn?"

Pet Shop stared at Iggy with hateful eyes. He steadied himself and stood upright. Brought a wing to his chest, and licked the blood from his wing. Iggy felt a strong chill and backed away.

 _"(What the Hell? What the Hell!? Y-You're bleeding out! Who do you think you are, Bruce Lee!?)_ Y-Yip!? Rrrggh... Hnnn..."

Pet Shop summoned his Stand at last. It was larger than himself, in the form of a Pterodactyl skeleton, with multiple tiny arms instead of wings at the side. It created the ice. This, was Horus, the Egyptian God of the Sky! Horus froze Pet Shop's wound, and stopped the bleeding. Iggy began to run away, but found all exits had already been frozen. He dodged middle after missile of ice. His own trap had been turned against him. Iggy soon found one paw had been stuck. Frozen solid. There was no way out for him, and that's how Pet Shop intended it. No escape! He only fired two large ice missiles at Iggy. The exploded right before impact, to freeze the whole canine over. As the frost faded, only the frozen paw remained. A bloody spot in the sewer water rose up. Pet Shop was not mad. Not angrily, but mad with the joy of this hunt. The challenge was exhilarating. He would savor this fool. Iggy had swallowed his pride to save his life and used the sewer waterways to escape into the river. The Fool hid him by forming into a dome at the bottom. Air tubes disguised as foliage allowed Iggy to breathe. This bird. It caused this! His sweet sexy paw, cut off! Sure the Speedwagon Foundation can get him a new one, but nothing beats the original! He swore, he was going to end this bird! Then a large ice shard broke into his dome.

 _"(HOLY HOTDOG AND FRANKFURTERS, HOW THE SHIT DOES HE KEEP FINDING ME!?)"_

Pet Shop dove into the water. A bird breathes with lungs like a mammal, however they also have air sacs within their bodies. These air sacs allow birds to fly at six thousand to seven thousand meters, were humans would normally pass out. They can hold their breath and live off of the air within these sacs for several minutes! In other words, a bird will live longer than a dog underwater! Iggy found more and more shards break through. He had to dig his way out! No, he knew what to do! He used his hearing to his advantage. Four more were sent his way, but The Fool threw them back. Pet Shop dodged all but one. The last one cut his right wing right off. To Iggy he barely heard the screech. But it was not of agony or fear. Revenge had been sworn. Iggy was sure Pet Shop had left. Any sane animal would! But... Pet Shop was no sane creature. Iggy began to find it hard to breathe. The tubes! The entire dorm had been frozen over! His air supply gone, now he really didn't have a choice! He began to dig. With all the pressure and force, to holes from the shards, his done was going to collapse any second. This was just awful. This bird was too strong, but Iggy was sure he could escape! There was even an opening in the ground he began to dig in. An opening with Pet Shop's head sticking out. Beak opened and a shard ready to blow Iggy's skull all oer the caved dirt. But that wouldn't happen. Iggy, let The Fool crash down, cand created an explosive force. With how close he already was, the force launched Iggy forward, right at Pet Shop! The dig chomped down on the hawk's beak, yet the ice had already formed. Pet Shop's beak cracked slowly before the bird had exploded from within. Iggy floated up to the surface of the water but began to sink. He was spent. Nothing left for him. This was it...

"C-Cool Dog!"

Iggy opened his eyed to the kid from earlier. Still in the river, the boy had pulled him back to the surface.

"Cool Dog! D-Don't die! That bird isn't around so, it's safe! I just... Need to get back to the edge... But we're so far away from it!"

Iggy mentally swore. This kid was a blessing, but an idiot! He can barely swim on his own, why did he swim all the way out here for him!? But, a green tendril caught them both and pulled them out of the water. The Joestar Group stood outside a café. Irritated beyond belief. Joseph tore the address apart.

"Goddamn that fucking loser, D'Arby! This is the address to El Dio's Café! Fucking shit!"

Pinkie Pie sipped her tea from the to go cup.

"You've got to admit, it is a bit heavenly! ... Heavenly!.. Really...? No one?"

Everyone stared to the ground in defeat. Several buildings looked similar to the one in the photo. Jotaro lifted his head and looked to the side.

"Hey... Someone's coming."

Iggy panted heavily, covered in wounds and with a missing paw. He was in Zecora's arms, and next to her was...

"I'm sorry we're late. Iggy had been attacked by an enemy. A boy had saved him from drowning in the water, but nearly drowned himself. It was us who took him to the Speedwagon Foundation doctors stationed here in Cairo. The same Foundation, that fixed my eyes."

Polnareff's heart skipped a beat as Avdol smiled.

"Ah! Y-You're...!"

"So you made it after all."

Joseph and Rainbow Dash nearly shouted to the world.

" **Oh My God!** "

"N-No Way! It's..."

Jotaro grinned as Pinkie Pie wordlessly dropped her cup. Kakyoin took off his shades to show his eyes. A scar on each one.

"Kept you waiting, huh?"

Zecora smiled as everyone huddled around them both. It was as if a family had finally came back together. Pinkie Pie slowly approached Kakyoin and held his face.

"You..."

"I'm sorry, Nana, guess I'm just a trouble child like the rest."

"... YOU LOOK LIKE A LIME GREEN CLOWN! PFFFFT HAHAHAHAHA!"

She pulled him into a hug. Though his body made pops and snaps, Kakyoin hugged back. She lifted him up and spun him around, her hair became it's usual puffy fluff wild style.

"I-It helps... Now I fit in with, your foolish nature!"

"We're a pair of Jacks and Jokers... Don't you ever end up like that again! Or I'm grounding you for real!"

Despite all the joy, Iggy was not smiling. In fact, he leapt from Zecora's arms, and began to walk off. He turned back and barked at the group. Joseph scratched his head.

"Iggy is... Leading us? C'mon gang, it's got to be whoever attacked him."

They followed, but things became weird, odd with each step. Polnareff rubbed his arm.

"I... I just broke out into a cold sweat!"

Kakyoin and Avdol glanced behind them.

"I just felt a chill crawl up my spine..."

"I feel at ease... Yet at the same time, I feel dreadful! Just like when...!"

Joseph and Pinkie looked ahead.

"JoJo... It's just like with Kars."

"No Pinkie, this feeling is worse, there's true darkness... I can feel it in my veins."

Rainbow Dash didn't even know it, yet she had leaned closer to Jotaro. He even wrapped an arm around her.

"I've never felt this way before... It's, disgusting."

"... My hand."

She looked at Jotaro, who had raised his other hand up. It was shaking. Jotaro, was shaking.

"It's like... I've done this before... And I know what comes next. Dash, I'm gonna need you."

She opened her mouth to make a snarky remark... But all that came out was air. Like something gripped her, tight enough to choke her. No Stand or creature, no enemy had given this feeling of aggression and challenge before. Even she was scared. But she refused to back down.

"Anytime."

Iggy barked and pointed ahead. Joseph lifted the photo, and dropped it as the wind carried it away, they were in front of DIO's Mansion at last...


	38. The TVGN

The chessboard lit up. Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle both groaned in great annoyance, then gasped in surprise. Princess Luna was on-screen.

 _"Sister. Twilight. It's... Been some time. For me, at least."_

Princess Celestia put her hoof on the board.

Luna! Oh thank- Where are you!? Are you alright? What did He do to you, we'll fix-!"

 _"Sister... He's... I would like to say, He has done no wrong... From what I know, what I've seen, what I now feel. You wouldn't understand..."_

"He's playing you, some strange means of-"

 _"Celestia, listen to me! I am, and have been, of my own mind since nineteen eighty six... Though a blink of an eye for us, these years have been... Eventful. There's so much that's happened. So much that will, that can happen! So many timelines that can... I wanted to talk to you. I've missed you all so much."_

"Then come back!"

 _"I Can't! Not... Not yet. I... I must, see to it that certain events are in order... Sister. This may mean nothing now, but please remember. Remember these words. **Seek the Eyes of Heaven.** "_

"Eyes of... What does that mean?! Please, just come back, come home! Luna!"

Princess Luna looked to the side, her face seemingly began to glow. DIO came into view, even though his face was covered in darkness, the slight gasp was enough.

 _"You're... You're still here."_

 _"I needed to speak with them... And, I needed to see you, one last time."_

DIO hesitated, but with a simple step forward, His Face had finally been revealed. Though no physical change in the years, save for simply sharper eyes, He seemed a different Man entirely. Twilight Sparkle remembered His Face to be like that of a serpent. A mask filled with deceit and contempt for all around Him. Princess Celestia remembered Him as a mongrel. A mere monster out of control, a beast playing god on the base of pitiful euphoria. Now both were astonished at the new face of DIO. He, was neither man nor monster. Now... Even they were unsure what He was. DIO slowly pulled Luna into a hug.

 _"No matter what form or name, you will always be My Guiding Moonlight."_

 _"... I wish they could know this, new you. The you that I see. That I worked so hard to bring out. And now, to know what happens next. All that hard work..."_

 _"Was all I could ever ask you... I never deserved such kindness. I... I'm sorry, that I hurt you of all people."_

She held him tightly as her eyes began to well up in tears. DIO ran a hand through her hair, to savor every, single, atosecond of time They had left Together. Luna smiled and nuzzled into His Chest.

 _"Heheh... I'm pathetic. I don't want to let go..."_

This was... Bizarre. DIO acted as if he had a heart. DIo even seemed saddened at this moment. Dio Brando, had never once apologized to anyone for anything. Never. This woman, this mare, this dream girl... This angel of the night, gave him a taste of what he has shunned. Now, Dio Brando felt regret for only one thing. But he would not cry. He would not run from fate. His Sins must be paid for. DIO chuckled.

 _"Then we are both miserable creatures..."_

He turned His Head to alicorns. His Face, was something it had never been in His entire Life. Ever. For the first time, DIO had true certain honesty, on His Face.

 _"Celestia. Twilight. Hate me all you want. Ridicule and forget me. Tell the worlds, yours and ours, of my evil and misdeeds. Exile me from the annals of history. But never, ever say, that I, DIO, did not love His family."_

He finally let go of her and kissed her a wordless farewell. The screen faded away from the chessboard. Princess Celestia was horribly confused. After all this antagonizing, the back stabbing dealing, and the straight slaughter of uninvolved... Something was not as it seemed. Nearly all of the pieces were gone. Their pieces had only grown, and they were determined to not lose anyone.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~**_

 _ **Episode XVIII: The Telepathic Video Game Nerd**_

Behind the gate was an otherworldly garden. Flowers clearly not native to this land bloomed with great beauty. A strange aura came from the plants, as if Life itself poured from them, though faintly. Polnareff lightly pounded his fist onto a vine that wrapped around the entire stairway, and nearly fell onto Zecora.

"Wh-What the!? Hey! Something just punched me!"

Zecora held Polnareff back.

"No, there is no enemy in the garden, but a backlash from the plants who you had just burdened. Tis garden, and the power to return any burden, is the Stand ability of His Son Morning."

"Y-You mean this kid created all that!? But it's everywhere! It could be dangerous!"

"It isn't. Everybody, I have something to say-"

Kakyoin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually. We both do, but we don't have time to dawdle. Ms. Holy's life is on the line. Just know that if we don't attack any plants or animals in here, we won't be attacked either."

The front door had opened on it's own. The hall was empty, void of anything but hallways to the side. It was endless. Polnareff scratched his head.

"Oh fuck me, He lives in one those underground mazes like a mole!"

Kakyoin raised a brow at the sight.

"I believe you mean like how an ant lives under the pile?"

Rainbow Dash tilted her head to the side, but had yet to step inside.

"I'm pretty sure you guys are thinking of snake pits or something."

Joseph growled as he readied himself.

"How about you all shut up and pay attention to that thing flying at us at Mach Twenty!"

A man flew from the end of the hallway. His feet hovered above the air. He pulled back right at the door and bowed. Strangely, he resembled D'Arby, though with a heart on his shirt, shoulders and chest.

"Welcome, to our humble home. I, am the Butler of this grand manor. My name is, Telence D. D'Arby, Daniel J. D'Arby's younger brother."

Rainbow Dash internally screamed bloody murder at herself. One D'Arby was enough to put her edge by just sitting by her. After her experience, she didn't need to face another one. But that didn't mean she wouldn't. She composed herself as Telence looked at her.

"For the record. I hold no grudge against you, Rainbow Dash. My brother has a saying, those who lose deserve to be cheated, and I agree. He lost his fight, so it's only right that you are here."

Joseph took a step forward. One more and he would be in DIO's Mansion. However, this new appearance unsettled him.

"Telence, right?"

"Yessir."

"You work for DIO?"

"Yessir."

"You're a Stand User?"

"Yessir."

"The design of the interior... It's an illusion, isn't it."

"Yessir. Lord DIO told us you were quite perceptive."

"Caused by a Stand?"

"Yessir."

"Yours?"

"No sir."

"DIO's?"

"No sir."

"Who's?"

"You don't need to know."

"So there's another Stand User? How many of you are left."

"You don't need to know."

"Are they hiding in wait? This is an ambush, huh?"

"You don't need to know."

"DIO's Family. They're here aren't They."

"You don't need to know."

"A lot I don't need to know it seems."

Pinkie Pie popped up from behind Joseph.

"... Could you let us pass without fighting you?"

"... Actually..."

Telence motioned politely for them to enter.

"I am to fight you, but I also must ask that the cane of N'Doul be handed to our Prince. If you enter, you all must fight me, eventually. However, we will make an appointment first. It is very important to him. Many of us are the only family he has. N'Doul and Gilda, were clearly his favorites."

Polnareff shouted as he summoned his Stand.

"Like fucking Hell we'll just waltz right in! If it's so important, why doesn't the brat get it himself?"

"He is rather young... Not even five at this moment. These are DIO's orders, as well as the Prince's request. Though he can't talk, he is very clear."

Jotaro took a step into the mansion and pulled out the cane with Rainbow Dash by his side. Telence raised a brow.

"I hope you don't mean to, sucker punch me into submission, do you? Rainbow Dash."

Her eyes widened and moved to Jotaro. He shook his head and stared at Telence.

"The best way to go about this is together. It'd be a bad idea to just go in and get lost in a place like this. Lead the way."

Telence bowed and hovered ahead. Kakyoin looked to Zecora. They nodded as she had informed him of Telence's Stand ahead of time. Still, they kept quiet, for now. The room changed into am actual manor like design. Everyone had entered, and the door closed behind them. A small boy stood by himself near a large stairway. Golden hair and alabaster skin, yet moonlit blue eyes, and a strange shimmer in his hair. Telence bowed deeply to the child.

"Morning, young sir. The intruders are here."

"..."

"They brought N'Doul's cane it seems. Just as the King and Queen said."

"... I miss him..."

Telence nearly fell out on the spot and the group were caught off by the action.

"Y-Young Sir...? Did you just...?"

Morning Star approached Jotaro and stared up at him.

"... Are you here to hurt Papa?"

"... Yeah. Gonna stop me?"

"No. That's okay. A lot of people try to hurt Him. You're the first one, to have the right to do so."

Jotaro held the cane out. Morning Star gently took it and sniffed.

"I wish... We could all be friends... I wanted to see, if you would attack me because of Him. You're all, good people. I hope... I hope we can see each other again one day."

Footsteps, deep and powerful, echoed from the stairway. Princess Luna stepped down from above. Just as Rainbow Dash remembered, she was nearly a giant, even to the Joestars. Morning Star ran to her side. She looked down and lifted her son up from the ground and into her arms.

"Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie. Joseph Joestar. Jotaro Kujo. It's nice to meet you all at last. I will not lie. I had planned on a pacifist manner of things, but... It's far too late for something like that."

Rainbow Dash snarled and pointed at her accusingly.

"Hold it! Who's the one really talking there!? Luna? Nightmare Moon? DIO?"

"... A heartbroken mare, who must do what she can to protect her world. That, is who speaks."

She pointed to a dresser with a mirror.

"When you've done the deed. All you will need to see, will be right there. Telence, do your best."

He bowed and slowly lowered to the ground.

"Yes My Queen."

A large hole had suddenly appeared in the ground and swallowed them all whole. They were in a void, lifeless and dark. Kakyoin became slightly unnerved.

"Are we in that strange space that occupies Nana's hair?"

Pinkie Pie rummaged around in her hair.

"Uh...Nope! Just checked!"

Joseph took a step before light flooded the area. As their eyes adjusted, they saw that they stood on a small island. Telence stood there with two tables, one with a dual television set with a game console for each one, and another with two bottles of rare wine. A large cabinet, nearly a closet, stood on the edge of a small cliff. Telence held up a number of wine glasses and a bottle in one hand. It was his steady heart and calm nature that allowed him this versatility, this mental stability to do even mundane things in an impossible way.

"I try to make things as comfortable as possible. I like a challenge as much as anyone else."

Telence then summoned his Stand. It was decorated with heart motifs about its body. On its face were Telence's initials along witht a breathing apparatus.

"This is my Stand. **[Atum]** the Egyptian God of Birth and Afterlife. The last, loyal, Egyptian God... Zecora."

Atum lifted a hand up at the group and pointed at Joseph. Zecora shouted.

"Mr. Old Man! You have to dodge that han-"

The hand shot away from Atum's body, every Stand flew to Joseph's defense, but the hand had seized Zecora by the throat.

"Agck!?"

Telence snickered.

"They say that... In ancient history, the sun god and king of all, Ra, was closely related to Atum. But in the world of Stands, none is more frightening than our Master's. You, Ra and Enyaba, both gave Him that Stand. As His friend, butler, and servant I will punish you for your betrayal. Rainbow Dash, you will next attack me with your right foot of **[Star Seraphim]** and then say, _'What are you on about you idiot!?'_ , right?"

Rainbow Dash sent a kick for Atum, but stopped short and threw the left leg as Atum's knee. The Stand had already lifted the leg and kicked back. Rainbow Dash fell to a knee. Shocked.

"Wh-What're you on about you... N-No way... Old Man and Pinkie Pie's trick...?"

" **Exactly!** Please, you may wish to look down at your calve. Though those ugly socks are in the way.

"You wear hearts on like you're a rejected Valentine's Day villain from an underground superhero comic! Shut your mouth!"

She rolled down the sock and nearly yelped. A strange copy of Atum's foot merged into her calve. She looked up and saw Atum's hand and foot were missing. That was, it's foot inside of her. Telence brought a hand up to his chest.

"I'm very lucky today... We were supposed to split you up and take you out. Trixie and Vanilla Cool Ice, won't even get a chance. I'll take all of your souls, one by one. Jotaro, you may want to listen before-"

Star Platinum had thrown a fist in front of Telence's face, but stopped at the nose.

"... Before you bring your friends to death with me. As you can see, though tall, I'm nowhere as physically as impressive as you. Though I am no weakling, even without our Stands, I wouldn't be a match. Hence, those limbs. In fact, you could say that the insurance is like Steely Dan's ability. But it is only insurance. Like my brother, I steal souls, mostly for sport. However, if my opponents are shocked, I can hold onto theur souls. This is why attacking me now would kill those two. Thank you all for being such good listeners. As a reward, I'll show you all a bit of the future."

He opened the cabinet. At first, the group felt a collective hint of disturbance. Dolls. Strangely crafted, some barely resembled people. Then, as Telence picked one up, the true horror came view.

 _"D'Arby...? I want to play... I'm so lonely... I like my dress..."_

"This is Sophia. A beautiful woman who bet her soul to win back her wedding ring... One that she had stolen in the first place.

He hushed her and caressed her cheek as tears flowed down her cheeks. He pulled a napkin out and wiped away the tears. He placed her back and pulled one in a prison outfit out.

 _"I want to die... I can't stand it..."_

"This is Crazy Taxi. He killed six people in a traffic accident, although he never meant to hurt anyone, he was the one sentenced to it."

He put Crazy Taxi back and pulled a doctor out.

 _"Uhehehe... Uhehehe... Uhehehe..."_

"This, is Doctor Elliot. A surgeon who went crazy and killed eight to thirteen people. I found him when I took the Prince to the dentist. Safe to say, it was a memorable first time for us all."

All the dolls convulsed and twitched weakly. As if to run. To escape their prisons. Painful moans and fearful wails filled the sea air.

 _"I'll never do it... D'Arby... I'll never do it again..." "Free us... Free me... Somebody... Save us... Please...?" "... I want my mommy... Mister... Can I see mommy again...?" "Play... I want to just... Play..." "Let me... Die... I want to see them again..."_

"This. Is my collection. I take great pride in showing it off. This is also my hobby. To make life-like puppets and to keep a fitting soul in them."

Everyone wanted to gag. Telence D. D'Arby was one of the most twisted men they had ever faced. He opened a draw and pulled put puppets that strangely resembled them all, except Zecora. Her puppet was broken. He threw it into the sea.

"The Prince seems to enjoy all of you, so I decided that for his sake, I'll let him play with you all forever."

Zecora gagged and coughed, barely able to breathe, let alone speak. Yet, she had to say it. She knew everyone's Stand ability and weaknesses! All but His. She had to save her friends.

"J-JoJo... The soul... He is able... To read the soul, for any fable... No one must panic! Or he will... Have you under his will! Beat him, at his own game, and show him... That he is stupidly lame! Gurkl!"

The hand squeezed tightly began to crush her throat. Telence's face warped into a disgustingly wrathful expression.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SICKLY BACK STABBING WHORE! YOU WANTED HIM ALL TO YOURSELF! IF YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM, NO ONE CAN, IS THAT IT!? **EXACTLY**!"

He calmed down in an instant and bowed quickly.

"Forgive me. I intend to savor you all as a collection, but I am going to kill her. If you want to beat me, it's simple. We play a game with a bet of our souls."

Kakyoin stepped up.

"I've been told of your prowess before. I know Ms. Zecora far better than you do."

"Ugh. Traitors galore, but you Kakyoin, you still have a chance. Are you sure? I can convince Lord DIO to spare you."

"You can give Him a message, when He meets you in Hell, tell Him that Noriaki Kakyoin has real friends that he believes in! I'll be your first and last opponent, D'Arby!"

Telence's eye twitched, but he smiled as he sat down in front of one of the television sets.

"Then by all means. Pick a game."

"Stop acting like a gentleman. It's annoying. Besides, I'm a rather good gamer, most of the games you have many have beaten. What a weak collection. We'll play, F-Mega."

"That's F-Ze-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Kakyoin placed the game in. The announcer sounded off.

 **[ "EEF MAYGUH!" ]**

"That never gets old."

They selected their cars, and chose the track, a simple but dangerous track. They shared the same care as well. Telence then summoned Atum by his side and had it grab the right side of the controller. Kakyoin raised a brow and copied him.

"Is there a reason to use our Stands like this? Outside of preforming our very best."

"This machine is actually a Stand. Though no name given, it's bound to a single television. What it does... Well, I haven't played long enough to truly find out."

Kakyoin began to press buttons, but his hand couldn't bring them down. Hierophant Green however pressed them with ease. Telence began to tap the gas button at a rapid pace. Kakyoin cursed himself. Was it a lie to distract him!? No, Telence told Kakyoin the truth, he had fooled only himself. This is what made Telence a great danger! His calm mind rivaled that of Jotaro's! The cars shot off, with Telence in the lead, he cut right in front of Kakyoin. They had the same exact car, no extra power for Kakyoin to spin Telence out, nor any acceleration to speed past him. Zecora was dying as her legs quivered. She began to feel light headed. He knew that if he didn't finish fast enough, she'd die. That, was Telence's terrifying calculation. He looked at Kakyoin in a smug manner, and expected to see an upset child. He received a cool smile as Heirophant Green pushed the D-Pad in a rotation.

"Wh-That trick! You're a familiar player!?"

" **You don't need to know,** Baby."

Kakyoin's car began to spin, a technique in the game that pushed and damaged other players cars, and even slowed them down! They both braked at the right moment. The track was that of a cliff area, there were no boundaries to keep them from falling off. Telence glanced at Kakyoin as they both peeled off side by side.

"You're not the Kakyoin I heard of. You've overcome your fear! Now you're actually worth adding to my collection. But, I have to ask how you came about that. Or... Do I not need to know?"

"I'll tell you. Though it was ultimately my own efforts, I wouldn't have been able to grow without my family's support."

"Ah? You parents gave you strength?"

"No. My real family. I'm not going to let them fight for me anymore!"

"Psh, how pathetic."

Kakyoin then paused the game, which caused Telence to raise a brow.

"Pausing won't save you."

"I know. But if you don't unhand, if not at least allow Zecora to breathe, I won't unpause."

"And then what? We stay here til we starve?"

"Your ability, allows you to grab the souls of that are shocked and defeated. From that point you can break that body part. As you are, you could snap her throat, or break Rainbow Dash's leg. But then, the limb will return to Atum. Your hold gone."

Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"I'm just fine losing a leg. But she needs that throat to breathe. You kill her, you lose your life too, cause we'll jump you. And stomp you into a stain."

Telence simply rolled his eyes as Zecora gasped in air. She was in Polnareff's arms, and held onto him. Telence sighed as he saw the looks on their faces.

"I thought you were exaggerating, but you all really do believe in each other so closely. Stand Users like all of you... Are too dangerous. Unpause, Kakyoin, I want to collect you."

"You only had to ask. Ready? Set. **DRIVE!** "

Kakyoin unpaused, the cars at their max speeds. There were six turns, with Kakyoin on the outside. Each turn was a death sentence. However the road was so narrow, if Telence pushed Kakyoin, the force from that push would cause him to fly off the road as well. Each turn was successful! All that was next was the speed tunnel! Everyone, even Jotaro, began to cheer for Kakyoin as loud as they could. He frowned and thought, how long had it been since he first met DIO? Six months. So much had happened. He had grown so much. Seen so much. Gained so much. He'd be damned to falter now! This was what he was thinking! Telence however, kept Kakyoin to the side.

"You have to be right behind me or in front of me. Otherwise, you'll crash!"

"No. There's another way. You just have to turn this frown..."

Kakyoin double tapped the side button and lifted that side of his car up. His car and Telence's had entered at the same time. Kakyoin's car, drove on the wall, and soon directly above Telence. He smiled smugly.

"Upside down!"

"Wh-What!?"

"C'mon, D'Arby. You can't say lame things like that. Nana, give him an example of what to say in situations like this one, please?"

Pinkie Pie grinned brightly as Telence glanced at her with wide eyes.

"That right there is my grandson, Nerdy Noodlehead Kakyoin, and he's about to school you in real gentlemen etiquette. You shouldn't ever underestimate any of your opponents or allies!"

"Rgh! Shut your faces! All of you, I need to concentra-"

"Hey D'Arby, your brother at least knew how to talk to a lady. You can't even get that right!"

Zecora began to thrash around as the hand squeezed her throat for a moment. Everyone became silent as her heavy breathing and gameplay were the only sounds in the air.

"Better. Now... Comes the fun part."

The screen became pitch black. Joseph glared at Telence.

"What the Hell kind of trick is this!?"

Kakyoin spoke up.

"The first track in the game is actually a trap stage. It's meant for expert players who go above and beyond to learn the mechanics of the game. From here one must either use their ears to listen to the audio cues. Such as the soundtrack, tires screeching, and cannon fire."

At the moment, a cannon had fired in the middle of the road. The light gave everyone a single image. Kakyoin and Telence's cars were both on the walls now. Kakyoin felt his controller vibrate for a moment. Telence had bumped him.

"That's twice now... D'Arby, what're you planning!"

"There it is. I have to make it! I have to come first!"

Polnareff began to laugh loudly until Iggy bit his thigh. The opening was here. This final moment would determine who was truly in the lead! Telence, was a whole car's length ahead of Kakyoin. However, Kakyoin only sighed.

"Hold this fucking L you goddamn scrub."

Kakyoin spun out in the air, and hit Telence's car far off of the track. Everyone erupted in cheers, even Zevora held a fist up as she finally caught her breath. Telence, smiled.

"Kakyoin. You didn't underestimate me for a second, but unfortunately, you overestimated yourself! I have less power from bumping you in the tunnel. When the car has equal to lower power, it juts away farther! You didn't knock me off the track!"

Telence's car, landed two whole turns ahead of Kakyoin.

"You sent me straight to the finish line."

"!... ...!"

Jotaro shouted, but knew he was too late.

"Kakyoin! Don't admit defeat!"

Atum became whole, Zecora and Rainbow Dash freed from his grip, but tore Kakyoin's soul seamlessly from his body. The soul became gaseous and was sucked into the doll. Telence then cut two lines down each eye before Kakyoin slowly came to life.

"There, it's accurate! Be proud... I've never played a game so hard in my life. You truly almost beat me! I'll treasure you, as my most prized doll, the Prince loves to exercise his intelligence."

 _"Aaaa... Aaa... Everyone... Don't lose... Your head... Don't... aaa..."_

"Amazing! Even like this, he still thinks of all you and you wellbeing, this kind of dedication is both admirable and unnerving!"

Telence looked up at an amusing sight. Pinkie Pie, held back by every Stand and Stand User, just barely dragged them all with her.

"Give. Him. Back.".

"Oho~! You have to win him back! Just like with Daniel, if I die, so does the puppets. I lost one hostage but gained a grander prize! Who then is next?"

Jotaro sat down in the chair.

"These games are popular were I'm from. I know their names, so I know what I'm getting into. We'll play this."

Telence raised a hand.

"Before you do anything, I need to hear those four eloquent words."

"Get Fucked You Ass."

"Did I mention that my dolls feel pain and pleasure? I could rip Kakyoin's arm right off."

"I bet my soul. For Kakyoin's soul."

" **GOOD!** Now just insert the cartridge and well be set."

Jotaro inserted the cartridge. The screen came on.

 **[ "OH! DHA'S A BAESBOL!" ]**

"I heard about this one all the time. It's popular in America."

Telence snickered.

"A simple but, technical, game. Just like your Stand as well as yourself. Pick your team."

"Jaguars."

"Oho~! Then I'll pick the Red Dragons."

"I bet you pick water type after your rival chooses a fire type, huh?"

"It's not my fault my preferred team is the ideal counterpick to yours."

Jotaro saw something strange. This game had a unique character customization, that's what made it so popular. Yet his characters resembled his Star Platinum. Telence's team resembled Atum.

"What the...?"

"Ah... So is this the Stand's ability? Interesting..." Who will pitch first?"

"Ladies first."

"Well that's just with no taste. Here it comes, JOJO!"

Star Platinum swung the bat... Before Atum had even thrown the ball. The first strike. Joseph yelped.

Eugh! What the Hell was that!? Jotaro you gotta wait!"

Another strike, for the same reason.

"What!? Y-You never make the sane mistake twice! I just said fucking wait!".

The strike out had been made. Polnareff smiled nervously as the group began to sweat.

"J-Jotaro... You have played, baseball before, right?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head with a shakey voice.

"F-Forget baseball, have you ever even played a game before!?"

Jotaro turned around and shrugged.

"I told you guys. I've heard all about this game. I'll get a hang of it."

"JOTARO!" "YOU ONLY HEARD!" " **OH MY GOD!** " " **OH NO!** " "Ugh...!" "Awwwooo!"

" _Yare Yare..._ I already bet my soul, so just chill. I got this."

The second Platinum came to swing. The first strike was easy, he had swung after the ball had been caught. The secondr strike was the same. Joseph grabbed Jotaro.

"JESUS CHRIST! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED!?"

"Damn. I was hoping for a, _'You'll get better, it's only the first inning!'_ , nice to see all that love and support everyone."

Rainbow Dash snapped her fingers.

"O-Oh! I... I get it! That's actually smart!"

Telence raised a brow, but had already pitched the ball. It was a home run.

"Wh-What...?"

Jotaro raised a hand that was high fived by Rainbow Dash.

"Love and support."

Telence snarled. Three more, three more home runs, Jotaro had done something! But what!? ... No. He needn't lose his cool. He was in control. He substituted his pitcher for a new one.

"Jotaro... I'll be calling my pitches to you from now on. Forkball."

Atum pitched the ball, a fastball, and laughed as it flew past Star Platinum. Joseph growled.

"Goddammit we're at square one again!"

Telence smiled.

"I believe that once I've read your soul, there's no way I can lose. Jotaro, I can tell what you're thinking. You're uneasy. Paranoid and anxiety ridden. You're wondering... How I do it? What's the weakness in my Stand, yes?"

Jotaro looked at the screen and said nothing. Rainbow Dash had finally dug into Jotaro enough to know what he was feeling. Telence was right. She didn't know what he was thinking, but he was bothered by something. Telence grinned. It was his turn to bat. Atum held the bat up and pointed forward.

"This is my call for a home run! JoJo, can you see a way to beat me now!?"

Jotaro began to aim. The reticle moved to the glove. Then to the side. Star Platinum aimed directly at Atum, but the batter leaned back, and struck the ball. A home run. Avdol couldn't believe it.

"This kind of Stand... It's unheard of! To read so deep into a person, how can one not be a victim!?"

Jotaro threw the ball at the foot, but another home run was the result. Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"Everything has a fault... C'mon young JoJo, you got this!"

Jotaro stared intently at the screen, then, removed his cap. He offered it to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey. Hold this for me."

She took it, but was surprised at the sudden caress of her hand.

"You look worried and tired. Did you get enough sleep?"

"What the- Jotaro! The game! Focus on the game!"

"Oh, right. I got lost, in your eyes, guess I'll just go for high fastball."

"W-DON'T TELL YOUR PITCH!"

Star Platinum had already thrown the ball. A curve ball. Telence and Rainbow Dash tilted their heads, yet Jotaro looked back at her.

"You wanted me to give you more attention, right? You never said it, and I just started to notice it, you're cute when you're thinking smart."

"H-Huh?!"

"Low curve ball."

Another strike. Telence began to sweat. Atum could read the souls of anyone, but could only read thoughts of yes or no questions.

"JoJo... Are you even paying attention to this game?"

 _ **"(Yes! Yes! Yes! No!)**_ Hmph."

"Wha-What!?"

The answer had changed at the last moment. That had never happened before! It couldn't ever happen! Unless... He truly just stopped paying attention.

"Areyou trying to distract me?"

 _ **"(No! No! No!)"**_

"Ngh! What!? You're cheating!"

 _ **"(Yes! Yes! Yes!)**_ Hey Dash. I like how you don't ever lose your cool and freak out. You always seem ready for anything. It makes you reliable. High ball, fast."

Telence read his soul. It was so, yet the ball had curved again! Rainbow Dash had no clue what was going on, and wasn't sure how to respond. Jotaro pulled her close.

"Even when this is all over, I want you to stick around. I hate how loud you are, it's annoying, but I can't think of anyone else cool enough to hang around. Curveball."

Telence swung the bat, it was a low fastball.

"So, you gonna believe in me in the end, right? Cause I believe in you."

He smiled at her. She nodded back.

"Y-Yeah...? Jotaro, what're you...?"

"Center shot. Straight fastball."

Telence couldn't do it. He went for a curve swing instead, but it was indeed a straight fastball. Jotaro intended to peck Rainbow Dash on the cheek, but she turned her head in excitement.

"It's your turn to bat no-"

It was a moment, but a moment long enough. Their lips met and eyes went wide. Telence shook violently and dropped his controller, unaware of the scene before him.

"How...? How do I...? How does he...?"

Soon the souls of the puppets were finally freed, even Kakyoin's, Telence D. D'Arby had unknowingly admitted defeat. Jotaro threw the controller aside and stood up.

"Look at that. We beat him so bad, he let the others go too."

"Huh...? Wh-What!? No! No I lost hold of... Of..."

Telence saw the truth upon standing up. Hermit Purple wrapped around the controller. Joseph snickered and rubbed his neck.

"Baseball was a sport I wasn't really allowed to play much of, but I was too good at anything I ever did!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE PLAYING!? NOT JOJO!?"

"I am JoJo! By the way, your brother was more of a challenge."

" _HHHHHEEERRREAAAAAGH! ! !_ "

Telence fell back as everyone began to loom over him. He held his arms up in defense.

"Just hit me quickly and get it over with!"

Jotaro glanced to Rainbow Dash. She was in a daze until he waved a hand in front of her.

"Huh? What? What happened?"

"He just asked us if we'd knock him out quickly."

"Can't he read souls?"

Telence blinked and saw the answer. The terrible answer.

 ** _"(No! No! No!)" "(No! No! No!)"_**

"EYUGH!"

She grinned and pointed at him.

"Hey, D'Arby? Which place am I going to kick in first?"

"... My... Face?"

 _ **"(No! No! No!)"**_

"My butt?"

 _ **"(No! No! No!)"**_

"My seductive throat!?"

 _ **"(No! No! No!)"**_

Jotaro looked at her.

"I bet I know where. His everything."

 _ **"(Yes! Yes! Yes!)"**_

Telence couldn't handle it anymore. He had to know.

ARE YOU GOING TO DO THE 'ORA ORA' THING!?"

Pinkie Pie and Joseph groaned.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" "Yes! **Oh My God...** "

Star Platinum and Star Seraphim launched a barrage of blows into Telence. The lesser D'Arby.

 **"ORA ORAORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

Telence flew into the air and broke a hole in the sky. That was the exit! That, was their way to DIO!


	39. Ice Cold

Two people knelt right in front of His Door. A man and girl. The man was above average height with unique but powerful build. Wavy hair that stopped at the collar. The girl was pale, but by no means sickly, and had snow white hair. Just barely average height, she had a rather thin figure. These were DIO's last loyal servants. DIO Spoke out from behind the door.

 _"What is it, Vanilla Ice, The Great and Powerful Trixe?"_

Vanilla Ice and Trixie did not even lift their heads. Although he spoke first, they spoke alternatively, as if their minds were one.

"Lord DIO. D'Arby has been defeated ten minuets ago."

"The Joestars are to arrive within moments."

"We will dispatch of them."

DIO immediately responded

 _"No. Come in, both of you."_

They did so with no hesitation, but no excitement either, and knelt within the first step. Heads lowered. DIO stood in front of a mirror. He lifted His Hair and pulled the shirt down to show His Scar.

 _"D'Arby... Was a genius, both of them were, but neither had the drive or will to die for Me. That is why they failed Me. The Great and Powerful Trixie. Vanilla Ice. Do you see this wound?"_

Slowly, they lifted their eyes alone.

 _"Blood... I just need a little more. Will you give me that?"_

They nodded.

"Yes." "Yes."

They grabbed a large empty urn. Summoned their Stands. Held their heads above the urn, but stopped at Morning Star's voice.

"Papa! Wait! Take mine."

Everyone turned to the child. He held a knife at his wrist.

"I... I don't want to lose anyone else. I miss N'Doul... I miss J. G. and Enya... I don't want to lose them... They're too important to me."

 _"Where did... Why, aren't you with your mother?"_

"You need blood to be stronger... T-Take mine."

Morning Star brought his hand down. It was stopped by Trixie and Vanilla Ice, both panted heavily with fear in their eyes. Trixie snatched the knife and broke it with her hand as both knelt down.

"Forgive us! We should not have put our hands on you."

"You are too valuable. Our lives mean nothing without you."

"It is everything with you here."

"We will gladly give ourselves to Him and to You!" "We would gladly give ourselves to Him and to You!"

DIO lifted the child up.

 _"No... You can't always have a happy ending. No matter how hard you try, Morning. I can't take your blood. The Great and Powerful Trixie, Vanilla Ice, will you really give me your blood?"_

Wordlessly, they returned to the urn, and summoned their Stands. Vanilla Ice. A skull faced monster with an executioners hood and two horns. Hearts adorned the face and shoulders. Trixie. A faceless, with a strange mark on the head, and a smooth angelic figure. The arms, legs, and chest had transparent bulbs that were empty. The palms had holes. They used their Stands, ghostly psychic images that will disobey the User to protect them at all cost, to cut their own heads off and pour the blood into the urn. DIO shook His Head.

 _"And now... I cannot even accept their blood. To use that method of sacrifice, it makes Me glad, I, DIO, know now that they will win."_

He put Morning Star down, and placed their decapitated heads to their severed necks. With a Claw, He slit His own Wrist. The blood poured down as the two regenerated. Risen straight from the dead.

 _"Your loyalty inspired even My Son. Vanilla Ice. The Great and Powerful Trixie. Take My Blood. Let it fuel you. Give you new life. Look in the mirror. Bare witness to that Mark. Be one, with My Family."_

They simply stood in awe. The honor, the grace, the mere mercy of it all. They felt, happy. A feeling, an emotion foreign to them both, this was what it was to be content. They saw the star birthmarks appear on their necks. Although the Joestar family were His eternal enemies, this was an actual dream come true.

 _"My Most Loyal Servant... Vanilla Ice. The Great and Powerful Trixie. Your Stands are the most dangerous I have ever seen. But you both, are too precious to simply throw at My, DIO's enemies."_

He turned to the door that led to His Coffin. The safest place for Him. The meeting place for His Fate.

 _"Come with Me, to My Coffin. We will end it all here in Cairo... Morning, find your mother and do not come back. Do Not. Come Back."_

The boy grabbed His Finger and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Will I see you again...?"

DIO smiled, knelt down, and placed a finger on the child's heart.

 _"I will always be with you. Now... Go."_

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 ** _Part 3:~Stardust Coachriders~_**

 ** _Episode XIX: Milk and Cream, DIO At Last..._**

Avdol and Zecora created a light using their flames. They ran quickly up that staircase. They had already defeated the illusionist, Kenny G., by using Iggy's nose to find him. The fight ended quicker than the Sun. However, it seemed the mansion was indeed much larger inside. As they scaled the building, Polnareff looked down.

"Hey... I've been thinking. What do we do after all this? We've been so focused on this journey that, I nearly forgot about France."

Joseph thumbed to Pinkie Pie.

"These two will probably just vanish away as soon as they get those gems."

Pinkie Pie huffed.

"Hey! That's not fair, I had somewhere to be! I would've cans back sooner if I could!"

Avdol looked back at the group.

"I plan on treating us all to dinner. Even you, Iggy. Our first meal in peace."

Rainbow Dash looked at Avdol.

"Your treat? I'm going to eat, the entire friggin' menu then! Payback for pretending to be dead!"

"Hohoho! Then I'll make sure we get the worst restaurant so you get sick!"

Zecora reached the top first and pointed ahead. The largest door in the entire building.

Inside is DIO's coffin, during sunset hours is when he resigns to get some sleep in."

Polnareff and Kakyoin were confused.

"Ms. Zecora, sunset is when he resigns?"

"DIO should be up right now, right? The sun just started to set!"

Joseph and Pinkie Pie knew better.

"No. It's a vampiric battle method. DIO is a Stone Mask vampire. He's not undead, He's ahead of our anatomy in evolution, He requires less rest than any of us."

"But by resting more, especially after a work out, dio gets stronger and stronger. he's been doing his own preparation for us."

Rainbow Dash kicked the door opened.

"Doesn't matter! We're here to kick His Butt and get the Elements back! And save Holy."

Jotaro pulled her back by the scruff of her neck.

"Hold on. We've faced a lot of Stands. DIO alone overwhelmed them all with His own. If we rush in, we're dead."

"... Right."

"We can't go in all at once either, we've got to think hard and careful. And quiet. He could've waken up from that kick or not even in that coffin."

Pinkie Pie flicked her wrist, but as the candy vines slithered out, they receded as she shook her head.

"It's too dangerous... This is just, too dangerous. Which is why we gotta open the coffin from here!"

Avdol made a gesture with his arms.

"Allow me. In my many years of life and death, I have learned-"

Polnareff interrupted him.

"You're next line, _'The only way to open up a coffin, is to Burn It!'_ , right?"

No... That's just stupid."

"O-Oh... Then, how would you-"

" **SOOT!** "

Magician's Red fired a powerful Crossfire Ankh at the coffin and blew the lid away. Dust and fog poured from within, the veiling mist faded away as everyone readied themselves. Avdol. Was in the coffin.

"... what..."

Rainbow Dash, Zecora, Polnareff, and Pinkie Pie began to run towards the coffin. Jotaro pulled her back once again as Kakyoin and Joseph grabbed Pinkie Pie by her arms. Polnareff lifted Avdol up.

"Th-There's a hole! That place, someone stabbed his heart!"

Zecora looked above and threw Polnareff away with a single arm.

"MOVE!"

"Ug-"

In midair of the throw, he saw it. Zecora's left arm and foot, and Avdol entirely, had vanished along with a circular hole where Avdol once was. A faceless Stand rose up with an open palm. The blood from Zecora's stump was sucked into it. It was in an instant that she became a husk of a corpse that was kicked away by the Stand, the transparent bulbs became slightly filled with her blood and viscera. It all happened so fast, Polnareff hadn't even landed yet. With a thud, he saw the Stand that had just killed Zecora vanish.

"Wh... What!? What The Fuck!? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"

A clap. A slow clap echoed from the darkness. A figure strolled out and leaned on a pillar.

 ** _"So... We Finally Meet. Joestars and Mares."_**

No one said a thing, but they all knew that Voice. They all knew that Tone. This, was DIO. Rainbow Dash pointed at Him.

You... I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU INTO PIECES!"

She pulled herself out of Jotaro's grip. She had been waiting for this moment since the very start. Even before she entered the portal to this world. She jumped over the hole in the ground and landed right next to Jotaro.

"Wh-!? Huh?!"

"Dash...! How'd you...?"

DIO chuckled. That flipped her switch. She sprinted much faster, and used Star Seraphim's own strength to launch her forward. Right into Jotaro's back.

"Ugh!"

"Ah! Jo-Jotaro!?"

DIO laughed.

 _ **"Is There A Problem? Aren't You Going To Beat Me Up?"**_

Rainbow Dash snarled and pointed at him again.

YOU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!? I'M GOING TO-"

She stopped as He appeared right in front of her. Blood sprayed profusely as her sleeve fell down. DIO, held her right arm in front of her and lightly slapped her with the severed limb.

 _ **"It's Rude To Just Point At People**_ _ **! ~"**_

"aaaaa... Aaaaa... Aaaaa...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! ! !"

She fell back as she grabbed the shoulder. No, even that was gone. Jotaro grabbed her and summoned Star Platinum with immense hatred. He'd end it here. Even Silver Chariot had not reached this speed. DIO, spoke to Jotaro from behind him.

 _ **"Too Slow... TOO SLOW!"**_

Jotaro couldn't even glance behind him in time. It was an instinct. He held onto Rainbow Dash as they were both blown away. Through the wall, and out into the sky, over Cairo far out of sight. Kakyoin looked to the circular hole in the ground. A man and girl leapt from below.

 _"Lord DIO." "DIO..."_

DIO sighed as he stared at Joseph and Pinkie Pie.

 _ **"Ice. The Great and Powerful Trixie. Kill kakyoin And polnareff. I, DIO, Need A Heart To Heart With Joseph And Pinkamena."**_

They nodded.

" **[Milk]!** " " **[Cream]!** "

Vanilla Ice was eaten by his Stand, Cream, which ate itself. However Polnareff saw it coming his way before it vanishes, and leapt to the side. Though he escaped being erased, the floor below him fell away. Trixie had been sucked into her Stand, Milk, and curled up safely within the stomach. It then used the same palm, the right palm, and placed it on the floor. The floor softened and soon began to be sucked away. Kakyoin looked down as the stone began to break apart. He had to escape! Falling was the best option! With an Emerald Splash to the ground, he dove into the hole before he too was sucked away. Milk raised the left hand to the sky and shout the bricks and stone out. They were snow white. Trixie and Milk then dove in after him. Pinkie Pie and Joseph attempted to throw their hands up, but were restrained. Restrained by beautous vines. Vines that came from DIO's Body.

 ** _"Now Then... I, DIO, Require The Blood Of The Oldest Living Relative Of The Joestar Family To Finally Be Free. Joseph Joestar, That Would Be You. Pinkamena Diane Pie. You're Too Dangerous To Let Live. So You Two... Prepare To Be. Eradicated. Assimilated. Discombobulated..."_**

Kakyoin fell from a greater height than he had anticipated. He looked around the numerous pillars A plan. He looked back to see Trixie dive after him. He sent an Emerald Splash at her, but saw the shards be sucked away into the right hand, then shot back in the left. The shards had became ivory white. It wasn't just any redirect. This Ivory Splash was not only stronger, it was accurate, even faster. Kakyoin threw a tendril to a pillar to swing out of the way, but it still hit the side of his torso. His arm had nearly been blown away. He coughed up both blood and bile from the impact, and barely hung on. He had to fall faster!

"An enemy who sucks up anything through one hand, and shoots it back out with a greater force in the other, I have to be even more careful. I have to give my all!"

He swung from another pillar, a white chunk of debris flew his way. He pulled himself up in time to dodge it.

"Augh! It's not like she can't attack me... In fact, she practically has unlimited ammo!"

Milk sucked away at a pillar. Inside the bulbs, they began to shake and blend, crushed together to make smaller rocks. Trixie had Milk shoot these milk white small rocks like a machine gun as Kakyoin swung from pillar to pillar. He needed to get away from her! No... He had to get closer! This was the time to enact his revenge! Polnareff blinked as he came to. Iggy bit his nose to wake him up.

"Gah! Fucking dog! What's your dea-"

He slapped his hands over his mouth as he looked around. He remembered. Cream is a mobile black hole. He didn't understand completely, but he was sure of one thing. Every Stand had a weakness! He and Iggy began to slowly wander the room. He stopped and looked down as he felt that he stepped on something. Cream's head stuck out of a crack.

"NONONONONO-"

Polnareff was too late. Though he only lost his toes, the pain was immense. Cream puked itself out and threw Polnareff away with a crushing blow. Vanilla Ice's head poked out from Cream's mouth. He looked around, unaware of Polnareff's location, but knew he hit something. He found him and glared.

 _"I missed... Uurrr..."_

"Why!? Why would you just do that!?"

 _"I am cold, as ice."_

Cream swallowed itself. Polnareff scrambled out of the way. Just the heel of his shoe had been eaten. Each hole created grew closer and closer. The last one, hit the roof above.

Huh? I-I'm nowhere near that area! Unless... Ah! That's it!"

Iggy headbutted Polnareff in the gut. Both his behind a pillar as Cream reappeared in a ball state. Vanilla Ice looked around curiously.

 _"Did I erase them? Nothing can escape my Dimension of Darkness... But how do I know for sure. That you mongrels aren't hiding behind this pillar!?"_

Polnareff threw Iggy to the side and ducked as Cream barely ate away at his hair. The holes continued forward, but soon came back around. Polnareff saw which side was dangerous for him to leap due to the walls and pillars. However, he was becoming tired. Kakyoin had his tendril shot at. Rock bullets littered and tore it apart. It showed as his chest erupted in bullet wounds. He coughed and wheezed as he fell to the ground.

"I can't just run... I-I have to fight! They're depending on me!"

The debris in Milk's bulbs began to glow, then vanished. Trixie slithered out of the left hand, her clothes now as white as her hair. Kakyoin was nowhere to be seen. She began to search for him, but simply couldn't find a trace of him. Her head snapped to the ground. A blood droplet. She looked up and saw Kakyoin, standing on a web of emerald tendrils. The same tendrils she had finally noticed that she stepped on. She was surrounded in a Hierophant Green's barrier.

"Die, monster! You don't belong in this world! **Emerald Splash!** "

Trixie couldn't react in time. Milk had sucked away as many shards it could, but Trixie had already been blown apart. Her leg dangled by a few tendons, head busted open, entrails slipped through the wounds in the stomach. Kakyoin dropped down as he retracted Hierophant Green.

"This fight had to be won quickly... Any longer, she would've killed me. Such a powerful Stand!"

 _"... Great..."_

"What...?"

Trixie slowly sat up. Her injuries were beyond fatal. However, she stood up and glared wild eyes at Kakyoin.

 _"You forgot... To add the Great in... The Great and Powerful... That's who I am! Remember you filth! **Uuuuurrrreeeyyy! ! !** "_

Trixie had been sucked away by Milk. Though the bulbs cracked and nearly broken, she shot herself right at Kakyoin. He sent a concentrated Emerald Splash right at her. It was at point blank range. Yet, she used her dangled leg to kick it. Though she was blown away, the tendons snapped, and her foot kicked Kakyoin with astounding force. His ribs had to be shattered, he felt completely numb. Almost cold. He had to fire another one. Right at her head. But it was pitful. The Emerald Splash was sucked away and shot into a nearby wall. Sunlight poured in and right on Kakyoin.

 _"Kuurrr... Hurrrgh... You... You and your fellow peasants. Ingrates! You! YOU NEARLY KILLED THE PRINCE! HE HASN'T EVEN LIVED PAST THREE, YET HE WAS GOING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF! FOR US! YOU RUINED THIS FAMILY! MY, FAMILY!"_

"...!"

She then smiled, and hopped in a circle on the one foot.

 _"But it's okay... I, the Great and Powerful Trixie will make you suffer! But how... How...?"_

"Heh... Hehehe... You are... Funny."

She picked up a small rock and threw it into his knee. Kakyoin cried out in agony as feeling began to return to his body.

 _"What do you find so funny, you filthy diseased cur!? I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, am the mightiest of us all! I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, will devour all of you!"_

"I find.. I-I... I find it funny... That you believe you're so great... But you forgot to wear any pants!"

 _"Wh-The Queen herself picked this for me!"_

"The Queen has terrible fashion sense, or maybe... She just likes to see you parade in that bare legged clown outfit."

 _ **"WWWWWWWRRRRRRRRYYYYYY! ! !** SILENCE! SILENCE! SILENCE! SILENCE! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO SPEAK HER TITLE! SHE LOVES ME! I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL- NGA! I'LL JUST STOMP YOUR THROAT IN! STOMP YOU INTO THE DIRT LIKE THE ILL RIDDEN CORPSE YOU ALWAYS WERE!"_

"Then what're you waiting for? Scared, oh meek and weakling Trixie?"

Trixie flew into a rage. Her eyes, now red as a blood, and mouth opened with fangs bared for Kakyoin's throat. She lunged at him... And became an ash cloud. Kakyoin knew it. There was no way she could have lived... Not unless she had became something more than human. His eyes were growing heavy. He knew what was coming next. He didn't want to die. Not yet. He needed to see this through. He had too. His eyes closed... A light in the distance beckoned him. He stood there, but knew it grew closer... Kakyoin opened his eyes, to a tear filled Morning Star. The boy was bloody and a knife in hand. Kakyoin painfully rolled away with a gasp. Then realized he could move. It was awful, but he could make it. He had been healed. Morning Star dropped the knife and picked up the ashes and hugged them.

"... Trixie... Always played with me... And taught me magic... You... You killed her..."

"I'm... I had to."

"I know... When I saw you all... I thought my friends had came back... You're all so close... If you died, they'd be very sad... So... I healed you."

"... Why...?!"

"Because you're a good person."

Kakyoin took a step back. This child. Who was he? What, was he? He knew Mannish Boy was an evil baby, was this kid the opposite? Morning Star looked up at Kakyoin, with eyes full of hate.

"I want to say, I want the best for us, but that would be lying. I hate lying. The truth is that I hate you. I really hate you. But... I don't want to hurt anyone... So just go, leave me alone, I never want to see you again."

Kakyoin couldn't believe his luck, but cursed his situation. He said nothing. He wasn't sorry he killed Trixie. Not one bit. He ran off to find his friends, to help his family. Polnareff was bleeding badly. Not just his foot, but his shoulder and a chunk of his thigh had been erased. Even two fingers from opening a door. The room was a destroyed ruin. He and Iggy hid by using The Fool to masquerade as stairs. Vanilla Ice had emerged from Cream. Then, His Voice, came from the stairs.

 _ **"Vanilla Ice. You're Too Noisy."**_

 _"Ah! Lord DIO! The Frenchman and his dog still remain!"_

Iggy grinned. The Fool had created a fake DIO. The copy raised his hand and brought down on Vanilla Ice's head. Cream broke the hand and flew through the stairs. Polnareff dodged in time, but Iggy had been caught in the air. By Vanilla Ice.

 _"You... Lord DIO would never come down here! The sun still is up, the area destroyed, and most of all... LORD DIO BELIEVES IN ME! WE ARE OF THE SAME BLOOD! YOU MADE ME KILL HIM!"_

A devastating punch, solid and crunchy, full of pure animosity connected to Iggy's chin

The wall cracked from impact. Polnareff was shocked. Why, why didn't he simply erase Iggy? Vanilla Ice leapt out of Cream and stomped his way to the dog. Each step made cracks into theconcrete.

 _"To erase you would be the simple answer! But then what would I do with all this unyielding rage!? I'MGOING TO KICK THE UTTER SHIT OUT OF YOU!"_

The first kick had Iggy cough violently. It was a hail of heavy stomps. Brutal and unmerciful. Polnareff finally came to see the real Vanilla Ice. A man blinded by his own love, a head of darkness, empty and cold! He couldn't watch any longer.

"STOP IT! VANILLA ICE!"

Silver Chariot shot forth and threw a flurry of stabs and swipes. Vanilla Ice had his shoulder stabbed, his chest cut open, and a cut across his face. He dodged one blow straight to his eye, and sent Cream to elbow Sliver Chariot in the throat. With this opening, Cream withdrew and returned into his dimension of darkness. Polnareff coughed, but pounded the ground. He saw that the sand was still around. He knew what to do! Silver Chariot began to swing the sword with great speed. The sand slowly began to spread into the air from the wind. Polnareff saw it. The orb ate everything it came into contact with, even the sand, and that made it visible. All he needed to do was wait. Wait for Vanilla Ice to look around. That was his weakness! He couldn't see outside! Vanilla Ice opened Cream's mouth to search, and was stabbed in the mouth by Polnareff.

"Choke on my sword! Eat this shit and fucking die!"

Cream. Grabbed Silver Chariot's hand and throat with greater strength than before. Polnareff began to gag and choke as the claw prints appeared on his throat.

"Jus-Just fucking die!"

 _"I don't have time to die."_

"!"

Silver Chariot pulled back the sword, ready to get the brain for good. However, his other hand released as Cream used it's own hand to stop the sword. He raised his other hand to beat down on the arm. He had practically dislocated it. Silver Chariot kicked Cream away and returned to Polnareff. He saw it. Cream quickly circled him, and grew closer with each rotation. He needed a plan! He had only three. One! His friends would come and rescue him! Two! The Handsome and Charming Polnareff would find a solution! Or three! Reality is cruel and cold,Death! One... Was out of the option. Rainbow Dash had lost her entire arm. Both she and Jotaro had Ben launched several miles away. Joseph and Pinkie Pie were most likely stuck with DIO. Kakyoin was attacked by Trixie, he could still be fighting. Avdol and Zecora... The option was two!

"Chariot! Get me fromthe center!"

His Stand flew from his body and onto the tracks to pull him. But it had to let go. Cream was too close. The answer, was three. Reality is cruel and cold. Polnareff closed his eyes as he awaited the moment... Vanilla Ice leapt from Cream. He stumbled but, he felt more alive than ever.

 _"My wounds... These injuries... This is it. It's justvas He said! A new life! LORD DIO! MY LOVE FOR YOU, ALLOWED ME TO WIN! THANK YO-"_

Blood dropped from above. Vanilla Ice looked up and saw Polnareff being carried by sand.

Iggy... You... You damn mutt... You weren't supposed to use your Stand to save me, but you!"

"...rrr... hehe..."

"I-Iggy!"

" _(Tonight. Me.)_ ..."

"Ngh...! NGHAAAAA! ! !"

Polnareff fell down as he felt the sand. Lifeless. Dead. Silver Chariot shot out and grabbed Vanilla Ice by his throat, and stabbed the rapier in between his eyes. He twisted and yanked the brain.

"You're too slow. I can't believe it. My luck with friends... It's utterly awful."

Silver Chariot grabbed the blade from the other side, and twisted Vanilla Ice's head. His neck had snapped. Polnareff rolled onto the ground. Vanilla Ice laid there limp. Then, sat up. He stalked over to Polnareff with Cream's maw wide open.

"I knew it."

Silver Chariot stabbed away at both Cream and Vanilla Ice.

"DIO... He did it. He turned you into a vampire!"

It sent them into a wall head first. But, he had simply leapt out. Silver Chariot cut away at a door next to Polnareff, sunlight flooded Ice threw a punch, but saw his arm crumble away into dust His eyes went wide as Silver Chariot put a foot on his butt.

"Go to Hell."

A simple kick into the light. Vanilla Ice. Was no more. A strange cloud came from the rooms and Iggy's body. Polnareff followed it to a hole in a wall. The cloud began to form, into his three fallen friemds. Avdol and Iggy nodded with serious expressions, Zecora smiled at him sadly.

"A-Avdol! Iggy! Ze-Zecora! Ah!"

He faltered as the pain stung him. He looked up and saw they had vanished. Polnareff turned around. He didn't have time to be sad... Yet tears fell anyways. Avdol, Zecora, and Iggy had died. DIO continued His teasing. The fear in Joseph and Pinkie Pie's eyes. Not only did He have two Stands at His disposal, He raised a hand to reveal the Vaporizing Freeze had returned. This strange Hermit Purple like Stand, canceled their Hamon to Him. They were like a fly in a spiders web.

 _ **"Annihilated. Obliterated. Devastated. Regenerated-"**_

"Wait what?" "Wh-"

 _ **"To Death."**_

This was it. No Red Stone to save them. No Grandkids to rescue them. No wily zany plan... Until a him was heard. The room was littered by green shards that blew away the wall. DIO retracted His Stand. Not for the shards, but the sunlight that came in. Kakyoin stood on a web of tendrils and fired more Emerald Splashes. Not to hit DIO, but cause the tower to collapse. Before it fell away, Kakyoin swung in and snatched the Elders out of the crumbling mansion. Pinkie Pie noticed hiswound and destroyed school uniform.

"Kakyoin! What happened!?"

"You don't want to know. I got the truck ready!"

Joseph snarled under his breath.

"The sun has set... The crusade has been turned around on us. Now it's Him chasing us."

"Mr. Old Man... I've never seen DIO outside if the shadows... Was that...?"

"Yes. That was DIO Brando."


	40. D I O

Jotaro was on the ground in a park with Rainbow Dash in his arms. He had tied her sleeve best he could, but his hands trembled still. He had even stole magazines, gauze, and planks of wood all for splints. Yet. After all that, he was still shaking. They were thrown aside so easily. How? It just didn't make any sense. He looked down at Rainbow Dash as she panted heavily.

"I don't... I... I don't get it... How'd He...? Why... W-Why... Why did they have to die...?"

She shook as tears came down her face. He saw her Stand, faintly flicker, and crumbled. Avdol had told them both of this when he had beaten Polnareff. A Stand that is destroyed or decays while the User is still alive, is the sign of a dying spirit. Crushed and hopeless. Jotaro couldn't believe that could ever happen, but he didn't have time for shock.

"Dash. I'll get you to a hospital. Don't worry about at thing."

He stood up, but stopped as her left hand grabbed him by the throat. She pulled his head down and lifted herself up to glare at him.

"Don't you dare... Don't you even think about leaving me behind... I'm going to be there to beat Him...! You hear me!? Don't you leave me behind!"

She shook with fear and anger. With anticipation and determination. Vengeance burned intensely in her eyes.

"I need to get Him back... I don't care about this arm... Avdol! Zecora! ... Even Gilda...! There's a Gilda where I'm from... We're great friends... So why did I have to end up killing the one here!? Him... I'm sick of Him! If I don't hit Him... Even once... I'll Never Forgive Myself!"

"Dash... You done talking?"

"What was tha-"

"So we can go throw His sorry ass into the Sun together. I've got to kick his ass for a lot of things, but number one, is making my friend cry. You in?"

"... Yeah. I'm done... T-These aren't tears! J-Just sweat from my brow! Yeah."

" _Yare Yare Daze_."

They found a motorcycle chained to a light post. Jotaro would have Joseph pay for it later. Right now, they needed to find...

 _ **D I O**_

"No! No! No! No! NO!"

Kakyoin kicked the truck from inside. It had broken down on the spot. Joseph left the vehicle as he saw a man refuel his own truck.

"Hey. I'll buy this from you."

"What the Hell are yo-"

Joseph placed a large stack of bills in his hands. The man opened the door for them and closed it as they sped away. Joseph adjusted the rearview mirror. Pinkie Pie sat in the passengers seat as Kakyoin sat in the back. Joseph growled as he stared ahead, he drove far above the speed limit.

"He's still there... Still following us. You can even see the darkness follow us."

Pinkie Pie frowned as she looked back using the side mirrors.

"I... I can't believe all that just happened..."

Kakyoin leaned forward.

"Mr. Old Man. Can DIO track you as well?"

Joseph nodded.

"It's not exact, but equal. All of Us of the Joestar Bloodline can feel each other. However it's only a feeling, not like we can track where one is or how many there are in one spot. It's why I knew He was still alive, but I couldn't tell where... The same goes for Him. He knows that He's following me, but not Jotaro. We have to use this to our advantage."

A car had crashed into a sudden object. DIO was that object. The driver came out and was surprised as DIO sauntered from the middle of the road over to him.

"H-Huh?! You're alive? Good! You can pay for this damage!"

 _ **"The Automobile. In My, DIO's, Time... We Had Only Horse Carriages. To Think That One Day These Will Be Fueled By Alternative Means."**_

DIO ran a hand on the vehicle, but the driver placed a hand on His shoulder.

HEY! DON'T IGNORE AUTHORITY! THAT'S THE SENATOR'S CAR, DO YOU WANT TO PUKE FROM YOUR EYES!?"

DIO gently held the man's wrist, and twisted the forearm entirely as he dislocated the elbow.

"... Wh-What...!?"

The driver fell to the floor as DIO entered the back of the car. A short man with a small hat and well made suit smiled, unaware of the scene outside.

"Hello there, young man! I am J. E. Monopoly Philips, the Senator if you would. Now, I admire your liveliness, but I am headed to a most importan-"

DIO grabbed Philps' two front teeth and easily pulled them out.

"O-OW! OWWW! ! !"

 _ **"There's A Red Pickup Truck Headed To The Freeway."**_

"Huh!?"

 _ **"I Want You To Follow It."**_

"B-B-B-Bu-"

 _ **"If You Fail To Comply Or Reach It, I, DIO, Will Hurt You. Badly."**_

"... But the meeti-"

DIO pinched Philips' nose pulled it to the left then side with careful ease. It had broken and he was thrown into the driver's seat.

 _ **"Drive."**_

"... okay!"

The car had started up. The hunt would finally begin. DIO, Sworn Enemy to the Joestar Family, was to be stuck in traffic as soon the car moved forward.

 _ **"What. Are You Doing?"**_

"A-As you can see, sir, we're in rush hour!"

 _ **"No, Really? I Never Would Have Guessed. Drive On The Sidewalk You Tool."**_

"WHAT!? B-BUT! HARD WORKING PEOPLE ARE COMING HOME FROM WORK!"

 _ **"The Sidewalk Seems Fast Enough. Go."**_

"I-I CAN'T! IT'S CALLED A SIDEWALK, NOT A SIDEDRIVE!"

DIO shifted slightly as He stared at Philips. That alone flushed any bravery the man had left. The car began to drive onto the sidewalk. Some people lightly pushed and bumped. DIO would be nowhere at this speed.

 _ **"Faster. If They Die, It's Their Fault For Not Moving. Even Blind, Deaf, and Dumb People Know To Dodge A Loud Charging Object."**_

"Y-Yes sir...!"

Philips began to put a little more push into the gas. People ran and were rolled over, but DIO wasn't satisfied. He placed a hand on the senator's shoulder.

 _ **"I'll Just Kill You And Do It Myself, Weak Mortal."**_

That touch alone was enough. Philips stomped on the gas and mowed the civilians down. Blood sprayed onto the windows, which began to break from the impact of the bodies.

 _ **"Good. Very, Very, Good."**_

Pinkie Pie pointed ahead, her upper body stuck out of the window.

"There! If we take that turn we'll-"

A battered car covered in blood, and slightly viscera, broke through a store entrance just a few meters in front of them. They all saw who was in the back of the car, since the windshield had been completely destroyed. DIO, smiled at them. Pinkie lowered herself into the car.

"oh no..."

They passed by each other. Everyone looked at DIO. He gave a small finger wave as a response, as well as a rear wheel that suddenly blew out. Joseph barely kept the car steady enough to not spin out, and continued onto the highway. DIO had Philips follow them. Joseph weaved around passing cars, desperately to escape, but Philips newfound fear had driven him mad. He cared less for anything but survival, and that meant getting close to Joseph. DIO glanced to the side as they neared an exit. Hierophant Green was a safe distance away from the car.

 _ **"Kakyoin..."**_

Hierophant Green readied itself. It needed only a few seconds to fire a concentrated Emerald Splash that had also spread widely. It fired as the shards flew with brilliant radiance. DIO, lifted a finger, flicked a single shard, and sat there smiling as that shard deflected all the others away. The doors had been blown apart, yet the car kept going. Kakyoin shouted as he pounded the window.

"BULLSHIT! BULL FUCKING SHIT! HOW'D HE DO THAT!? HOW THE SHIT DID HE...!?"

Pinkie Pie used her Candy Shop to see over Hierophant Green's shoulder. It moved in front of the car and fired a focused shot directly at DIO. The Vampire flexed His fingers and sent Emerald Splash straight into the air. DIO looked up through the hole in the roof. Hierophant Green had fired all it could. Like a machine gun, the shards struck at every angle from above. A cloud of from the debris and destruction formed around it until Hierophant Green stopped it's assault. The car was severely damaged, but not only did it still run with the driver still alive, DIO had not a scratch on Him. Pinkie Pie looked back to Kakyoin.

"Just! Pull back! C'mon, I don't have a good feeling about this!"

"Nana... One more shot... I have to take one more..."

They had made it into town again. Up ahead was a train, soon coming, this was the final stretch! Hierophant Green floated behind DIO's car, but turned around and saw It. THE WORLD. Like Star Platinum, It was humanoid and phenomenally built. It wore a headpiece that covered Its face to below the place of Its nose, slanted at a steep angle from the base of Its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of Its head by about half Its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front. Small, simple twin diving cylinders on Its back, connected by short, twin ridged cables to the rear of Its mask. The back of both Its hands bore the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of Its abdomen, Its crotch and Its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on Its shins, Its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes. THE WORLD struck Hierophant Green with a simple fist. Simple, for It. Monstrously powerful, for Kakyoin. So powerful and fast, Kakyoin couldn't even raise both arms in time. Hierophant Green flew through several street signs and into a parked car. The roof of the parked car had nearly fell off from impact. Kakyoin had been healed earlier, despite being in great pain, and now was ready to pass out. Blood and bruises, even a broken arm, all from one punch. Pinkie Pie closed the portal as THE WORLD glanced at her, but large piece of her ear had vanished.

"A-Argh- Ssss! Mhnn!"

She refused to scream now as Kakyoin barely held onto consciousness. She turned to Kakyoin as he wiped away the blood.

"Kakyoin, are you okay!? We're gonna get to a-"

"TRAIN!"

"Well we can take the train too but no-"

"NANA! IN FRONT!"

Pinkie Pie looked ahead and screamed with Kakyoin as Joseph broke through the railroad gate. The train was just a centimeter away from hitting them, but they made it at the nick of time. DIO' car, had been totaled by the train, and exploded. Pinkie smiled as she punched Joseph in the arm.

"That was smart and risky! How'd you know that train would do Him in? ... W-Wait... Did I just...?"

Joseph looked back with a sigh.

"That should be it. The power of being hit directly by a train that size? Even if He survived, He'd be in very little pieces."

The train blew up. A large explosion shook the aarea as train cars fell behind them. Almost aimed at them.

"WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!? **SON OF A BITCH!** IS HE THROWING THE TRAIN AT US!?"

Soon the train cars desist. Kakyoin looked back and cried out in terror.

"NANA! MR. OLD MAN!"

Philips crashed through the back. Thrown by DIO. Joseph spun the car out and crashed into the side of a building. DIO walked up to the crash site and ripped the door opened. Only Philips body lied inside, torn apart by the force of the throw alone, as well as the crash. He looked up at the building. Then across the street. Joseph was still alive and near. He looked to a 7-Up light up billboard and smiled.

 _ **"I'll Have That Later... Wait. Ah!~ There You Are."**_

Kakyoin stared down at DIO. Pinkie Pie had used her Candy Shop to send everyone up there. She began to breathe, but coughed.

Th-That's not good... Not good at all! I... I can't use Hamon!"

"Nana. You won't have to. Just let me handle this."

Kakyoin sent a tendril to the top of a mosque. There he stood as Hierophant Green did what it did best. Hide. Whenever he looked at his Stand, Kakyoin would remember his childhood. No one was like him. He was smart. Calm. Polite. Clean. But, he was not sociable. This was by his own choice. He often kept to himself, he refused any offers of friendship of relationship. Even his mother and father were alienated. Because, no one could see his true friend. His, Hierophant Green. There were several people all around the world. Phone numbers and addresses, even faces all blended together, how would he know anyone? How could he, if they could never understand him, never see the real him. He his himself away from the world... Until Jotaro and Rainbow Dash came into his life. When Joseph and Avdol understood him completely. When Polnareff knew and shared that feeling of loss. When Zecora was the same in their ambition for redemption. When Pinkie Pie gave him the family member he had dreamed of. These people, he knew for such a short time, but proudly called them family. These people filled the void in his heart and soul, they brought the courage and bravery out of him, and showed him true strength. To protect them now, he had to do what he had done all his life. DIO's power was great. He could even fly with His will alone. He felt it. Joseph was so close. Then, another pull. He looked to the side, but His head snapped to Joseph and Pinkie Pie with their vines slithered out of their bodies.

 _ **"So... Joseph Is Here, Which Means That Jotaro And Rainbow Dash Aren't Too Far Behind, What A Useless Effort."**_

DIO lowered Himself, but turned to the side and swiped an Emerald Splash away. However, He found Himself under a constant barrage of Emerald Splashes, firing with each movement He made. Eventually, He swung a heavy roundhouse kick to all the shards and stood still. Like fiber wire, He saw that He had been caught in a large web of Hierophant Green. The Stand completely unraveled to shoot from every possible angle. DIO looked ahead and saw Kakyoin.

"DIO! This ends tonight! I'm not the same from before!"

 _ **"No. You're Stronger. So Much Stronger. Noriaki Kakyoin, I'll Make A Deal With You. If You Can Understand What Happens Next, I Promise You Peace."**_

Kakyoin shook his head.

"I won't fall for Your tricks and lies. IT'S TIME TO DIE! TAKE THIS, TWENTY-METER **EMERALD SPLASH!** "

The shards shot from every tendril. Every angle. A concentrated blast that even the Stars would barely survive. Kakyoin's true plan was to see what DIO would do. The secret to His Stand. DIO, only smirked and pointed at Kakyoin.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

Kakyoin had only blinked. He felt numb. He grew cold. Color began to fade as the world grew darker. He felt something rush through him. The feeling was only there for a moment, but he knew he was wounded. Beyond repair. He heard Pinkie Pie call for him... What had just happened? Joseph's blood ran ice cold. It was in an instant. DIO had appeared where Kakyoin was, and Kakyoin, had flown back with a hole in his torso. He crashed right into a water tower. Pinkie Pie's skin crawled.

"why...!? I... I should've seen it coming! My Pinkie Sense is never wrong! So WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

"W-We can still save him! **[Hermit-** "

Joseph stopped as he felt a strange sting in his body. He turned to see DIO.

"DIO!"

 _ **"Joestar...!"**_

Kakyoin felt it again. There'd be no magic child to save him. Pinkie Pie's Hamon had finally cut out. It even began to show on her body as she grew wrinkles. Her hair had fallen down with grey streaks that became more apparent. She could only stand there as she watched Kakyoin die. Kakyoin saw a clocktower not but a few turns on the road. He began to think as he saw Hierophan's tendrils fall. Torn apart all at once. He looked at the clock, the tendrils, the face THE WORLD had a short range, yet could be anywhere in an instant. As if time did not apply to DIO.. Time... Time! He looked to Pinkie Pie, but DIO caught her attention.

 _ **"There's A Clock Tower Right Over There... It's Midnight. Ah, That Means Today's Doughnut Day! What Impeccable Timing. Wouldn't You Agree?"**_

"Y-You...! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE ASH!"

She dug in her pockets and held up the Red Stone at Him, Joseph by her side sent his Hermit Purple to her, and gave his Hamon to her. The Red Stone reacted and fired a powerful beam. A beam that THE WORLD backhanded away.

 _ **"Even My Vaporizing Freeze And Pressure Eyes Are Nothing To That Stone. But [THE WORLD] Is The Ultimate Stand! Now... You Know What Happens Next."**_

Joseph stepped in front of Pinkie Pie. She had, nothing left.

What I know is that there's still hope. That this battle isn't over yet! All that is certain tonight is... One shall stand, one shall fall."

 _ **"Then It Is Decided. JOSEPH JOESTAR, GRANDSON OF JOJO, DIE! ! !"**_

DIO lunged at them both, but stopped at the sound of an explosion. Pinkie Pie used this moment as to summon a large portal on the ground behind her, and suplexed Joseph and herself through. They appeared on a new roof away from DIO. Joseph held her close and began to swing from building to building with Hermit Purple. He began to become older as he gave Pinkie Pie even more of his own Hamon. She looked back at the sight. Tears fallen and spirit weakened. She had witnessed a nightmare reoccur. She had lost another one.

"Kakyoin... Ngh...! He's... He's...!"

"Pinkie..."

"He... Attacked the clocktower. That was, his last, Emerald Splash. So... Why the clocktower?"

"It makes no sense! Kakyoin did everything with a reason. He had to have a reason to... Time."

"Everything DIO did was in an instant... I-I did it again! I never say His name like that!'

"What're you talking about?!"

"The way my speech changed... How He just appears everywhere... How He even managed to overwhelm Stands faster than light! What does it all have to do with Time?"

"... N-No!"

"JoJo... It-It can't be...! Is it!?"

"How do you fight an ability like that!? How do you fight someone like DIO, WHEN HE CAN STOP TIME!?"

THE WORLD appeared before them, a fist raised and sent at Joseph's body, but It had returned to DIO's side.

 _ **"[Hermit Purple] And [Candy Shop]. Two Stands That By Themselves, Are Only Any Use To The Experienced And Hamon Users. Used By You Two As One Stand However..."**_

Joseph pulled down his shirt to reveal DIO's suspicions. Candy Shop and Hermit Purple acted as shields for him and Pinkie Pie.

"My grandson isn't the only one to combine Stands. Avdol and Zecora explained it well to us. Our Stands allow our Hamon to be conducted into anything, even other Stands."

"You touch us with _**[THE WORLD]**_ and boom! You go too!"

DIO looked to the side and shrugged.

 _ **"Okay. Kakyoin... You Received That Peace That I Promised. He Figured Out Everything And Managed To Tell You. Impressive... I, DIO, Don't Have To Touch You Though."**_

THE WORLD punched the roof and shot the debris at the elders. Pinkie Pie had Candy Shop act as a shield for her and Joseph. There was nothing they could do. Bone snapped, flesh tore and bruised, Joseph used himself to cushion Pinkie Pie's fall. She held him up and barely carried him away. They were right outside of a popular café that was mostly outside. Many were confused and joked about raining old people. Pinkie Pie didn't care. She had to tell everyone left. She had to save them. She saw a motorcycle stop across the street as Joseph came to. He looked up and saw them. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" "Old Man! Pi-Pinkie Pie!?"

Joseph shouted at them with Pinkie Pie.

"GET BACK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY! _**[THE WORLD]**_ IS UNLIKE EVERY OTHER ENEMY!"

Joseph shoved Pinkie Pie ahead.

"J-JoJo!?"

"HE'S HERE! PINKIE! GET THEM TO SAFETY! GET THEM TO-"

DIO appeared by Joseph's side with His arms folded. Joseph, had a knife in his throat. The blood flew out as he fell back. Pinkie Pie, didn't make a sound. Her mouth was open, but nothing came out. She then realized that she couldn't even breathe. Four knives entered her throat from four sides. She stumbled and fell next to Joseph. DIO took the Red Stone from her hand, and crushed it. Joseph held a hand up to stop Rainbow Dash and Jotaro from running to their deaths.

"S-Stop..! You can't..! Keep a distance...! Don't lose... Your cool... Otherwise... Y-You're no match..."

Pinke Pie had to say something. She mustered the last of her Hamon and spoke

"JoJo... I'm sorry... All I did was... Annoy you..."

"Ugh... Agh... N-No... No you didn't... No you..."

Their Stands intertwined before the vines crumbled away. Hand in hand, Joseph and Pinkie Pie had left. Rainbow Dash clenched her fist tight enough to draw blood. Jotaro had never been so angry in his life. Even so, as they faced DIO, they knew better than to fly off the handle.

This Was The Final Battle.

* * *

Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle panted. From excitement. From shock. From grief. From exhaustion. Nearly every piece had been taken away from them. There was no DIO piece, but a holographic image of THE WORLD. For each victim. Each piece. It had smashed and even cracked the chessboard. All that remained were the Stars. Princess Celestia looked fearful. Not even she knew how to combat such a creature. DIO, all of His vampiric abilities retained, and now THE WORLD at His side. She began to recede, but Twilight Sparkle stomped her hooves down.

"... Everything has a weakness... C'mon Rainbow Dash! I know you can do it! I believe you can do it! No matter what!"

Princess Celestia looked back at the chessboard and stared intently at the Rainbow Dash piece. It had began to crumble away, but unlike the others... There was something underneath.

"You're right, Twilight. We have to have faith. These are the Stars of this Part after all. They'll prevail. They have to..."


	41. Heritage of the Future

DIO stood before them, a calm face and regal stature, Rainbow Dash felt a sudden sting on her cheek. A fresh cut just appeared on her face. Jotaro's chain had suddenly broken apart.

 _ **"Do Forgive Me. We've Been So Eager To Meet You Both, He Just Can't Help Himself."**_

Small craters appeared in the street. Cars were crushed. The café behind DIO was a mess upon His arrival. The street had become void of life. Only Jotaro and Rainbow Dash remained. They began to walk towards Him.

 _ **"Ho Ho!~ You're Approaching Me? You're Ignoring Their Last Attempt In Saving You Both? You Truly Believe You Have A Chance Against I, DIO?"**_

Rainbow Dash pulled out a rare cigarette. Jotaro pulled his lighter out and lit it. She made a small smoke cloud and turned it into a thundercloud.

"If You don't think so, we're about to find out."

"Besides, we can't kick Your ass if we're not close enough."

DIO then began to walk towards them with a smile.

 _ **"Aha... [Stars Platinum And Seraphim] Are Best Suited For Close Range Attacks. [Star Seraphim] May Have A Fantastic Range, But Loses Her Armoring Capability And Becomes A Glass Doll... Both Strong, Fast, And Precise. A Terrifying Combo. I'll Now Test This. Come... As Close As You Like."**_

He licked His lips sensually. He invited them in every way He could. The very second they could, Jotaro and Rainbow Dash sent their Stands, but they were stopped by a jab to the mouth each. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash saw the motion. DIO didn't stop Time, THE WORLD was simply faster than Star Platinum and Star Seraphim. They spat a small spurt of blood from the blow. Rainbow Dash noticed a blur as her cloud dissipated without her consent. THE WORLD had destroyed it. DIO clicked his tongue with a shrug.

 _ **"I, DIO, Hate Repeating Certain Things. It Means That The Recipient, Didn't Listen. People Who Do Not Listen Are Foolish, And Those That Are Foolish Are..."**_

THE WORLD shot forth with a barrage of fist that hailed down on Jotaro and Rainbow Dash.

 _ **[ "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! ! !" ]**_

With wide eyes, they sent their Stands out to match It. Star Seraphim had lost an entire wing, but threw relentless kicks.

 **"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"**

Side by side, only Tower Of Grey had ever dodged them both at once. Even then, it was a smaller target that relied on their speed and inexperience. Now, even in their current condition, no Stand they faced before could best them. So why... Why was it that THE WORLD effortlessly matched their punches and kicks with just one arm each!? It was impossible! DIO's eyes flashed as He frowned.

 _ **"Enough Of This. You're Not Strong Enough!'**_

 **"OOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAA! ! !"**

The Stars had parried away both hands into the air and struck the body. THE WORLD, did not even blink.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

Rainbow Dash and Jotaro flew back into a streetlight and dented the pole upon impact. Rainbow Dash's head hung low as Jotaro had blood trickle down his lips. DIO spat on the floor. He walked up to the bodies and sighed.

 _ **"You Disappoint Me. But, I, DIO, Have Finally Won."**_

He turned His back to them, then snapped back with THE WORLD ready to punch in Jotaro's chest and Rainbow Dash's head at once. Star Platinum stopped the fist with its own.

 _ **"What!? You're Alive!?"**_

Rainbow Dash's head lifted up as a power bolt of lightning shot from her mouth and through DIO's chest. DIO was lifted from the ground and sent through a garage door. Inside was a butcher's shop, knives stabbed into His back and shoulder. Rainbow Dash spat the cigarette out.

"I did it, it hit! Take that bolt! And shove it up your ass!"

Jotaro raised his hands. He shook less now.

"Dash... You're not gonna believe this."

"I-I already can't... H-How the heck is He doing that!?"

DIO sat up. The hole began to heal immediately in His chest. The knives dropped to the ground as He vanished.

"Where'd He-" "Shit..."

DIO's voice echoed around them.

 _ **"There It Is... Just As I Thought. That Bond Between You Two Is Truly Marveling."**_

They found Him on the roof of the building behind them. His crimson red eyes shone through the darkness of the night.

 _ **"As Well As The Similarities Of Our Stands, Jotaro. Close Range, Immense Strength, Phenomenal Speed, Even Ungodly Precision."**_

He vanished again. His voice came from the side. He stood on top of a light post.

 _ **"And Rainbow Dash. Your Sonic Rainbooms Act Differently Here Than In Equestria. Even With The Powerful Repulse, The Power To Shut Down One's Stand, Is Like Shutting Down The Soul As Well! "**_

He vanished. This time, Jotaro's head was already turned to DlO. Rainbow Dash followed after him and saw DIO. He sat on top of one of the crushed cars.

 _ **"I Knew It... Jotaro... We Share The Same Type Of Stand. Universal! Stands So Powerful That The Universe, Space And Time, Bends To Our Might! But You Are New And I Am Maturing To This Ability. I Wonder... How Long Can You Move In My World Of Frozen Time? And Rainbow Dash. I Wonder, If You Can Active Your Sonic Rainboom To Counteract My Time Stop?"**_

Something was wrong. DIO wasn't a fool, despite their great disdain for Him, they had to take every single action into consideration. So why did He explain all of this?

 ** _"HmHmHmHm... Jotaro. Rainbow Dash. You're Wondering Why I, DIO, Would Expel Such Vital Information. It's Simple."_**

DIO pulled out numerous knives out. More than ten in each hand and several around His belt.

 _ **"BECAUSE I FIGURED OUT HOW TO KILL YOU!~ About Two Minuets Ago."**_

Rainbow Dash and Jotaro paled greatly. She hugged him tightly as they jumped high into the air with the use of their Stands to escape.

 ** _"[THE WORLD!]"_**

Rainbow Dash held her breath as Star Platinum and nearly all the knives were before them. She had Star Seraphim assist in deflecting the knives, but still a few made it through. She took most of the knives for him. Only a few made it into his shoulder. DIO threw one last knife, which was kicked by Star Seraphim, and flew into Jotaro's head. Right into his cap. His eyes faded as they fell. It was a great height, and Jotaro took the full force with no cushion. Rainbow Dash coughed up blood and pulled at his shirt. Even though she barely spoke above a whisper, she was in a panic.

"Jotaro! Jotaro! N-Not you...! I-I can't lose anyone else... I kicked that stupid knife... This is all my fault! I'm... I'm sorry..."

Jotaro adjusted his cap to reveal a hidden manga underneath. Though the knife reached the skull, it failed to sink past the bone.

"... Holy shit... It took me nearly dying for real, to get you to learn to stop being so damn reckless and cocky."

Rainbow Dash blinked as Jotaro pulled her head down on his chest.

"... Huh?"

"Just shut up and keep your head down. He'll come down to see if we died. I'm gonna stop our hearts to fool him for just a moment. When He lowers His guard, fuck Him up."

She nodded as she heard the thud. DIO fell from above.

 _ **"Any Normal Man Would Die From That Height Alone. Those Knives... She May Have Bled Out, Or Could Be Unconscious. Ah... But Jotaro... You Are Of The Joestar Family. Practically Demigods Among Men. I Can't Miss A Single Hint Of Your Survival..."**_

"FREEZE!" "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Two police men aimed their handguns at DIO. They had seen His descent and were horribly confused.

"You there, in the suit! Get down on the ground!"

"You're suspicious, did You do that to those two?!"

One policeman blinked before blood splattered on him from the side. He couldn't move at all, he could barely breathe, but something had stabbed into his neck. DIO had appeared behind them both, with a simple swipe He had obliterated the first officer, and smiled as His fingers slid easily under the skin of the second.

 _ **"You Will Do Nicely. Aim That Gun For Me."**_

"ah... ahh..."

The police man slowly aimed the gun against his will at Jotaro and Rainbow Dash.

 _ **"Good. Now, Aim Carefully, I Need You To Hit Them In Vital Areas. I, DIO, Must Be Absolute Sure They Are Dead."**_

The gun fired. The bullet flew past Rainbow Dash's jacket, but was caught by Star Platinum hidden underneath, as was anotheranother bullet at Jotaro's knee. However this was his limit. Jotaro knew that if he and Rainbow Dash used their Stands any further DIO would attack them. There'd be no opening for a counter at all. All they could do is pray that His egotism would lead for a counterattack. That'd He'd be satisfied with this.

 _ **"I'm Satisfied With This. But To Be One Hundred And One PercentSure, Just Empty The Gun Out On Them. It Doesn't Matter Where Now, Just Hit Them, Go Trigger Happy."**_

The officer shot Jotaro and Rainbow Dash's bodies until the gun was empty. DIO watched with glee as Rainbow Dash gasped before she fell completely still. Jotaro hadn't moved since the fall. He sucked the blood of the officer dry before He began to approach them.

 _ **"Now To Check If They Are Breathing."**_

DIO listened closely. No breathing. He held his ear to the ground. No heart beat.

 ** _"I'll Check Their Bodies For Evacuated Bowels."_**

He began to walk over to them, but stopped with a face of disgust and pleasure.

 _ **"No Need... I Can Smell It From Here."**_

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash mentally swore a vow of silence, and began to feel numb, yet it was almost over. This was a sick joke, to use his own Stand to practically kill them instead of DIO. However, as Star Platinum began to pump their hearts, DIO grabbed a stop sign and held it up like a spear.

 _ **"Just To Be Sure I'll Impale Them With This. Once Again, Her Head Is Atop His Heart, The Perfect Position!"**_

DIO nearly threw the sign, but Polnareff leapt from a building above, and used Silver Chariot to stab right through DIO's skull. He had used the curtains and robs as bandages for his wounds.

"POLNAREFF ASSIST YOU PISS HAIRED BITCH!"

Polnareff flew into a wall as DIO was embedded into a short stairway out of the alley. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash sat up quickly as they panted heavily.

"What did... What happened!?"

"It's like He said... Star Platinum can move when Time is stopped... Only for a second or two if I'm lucky... DIO however, only gets five. Said so Himself... Let's go do what we do best!"

"Yeah...! PolPol... Thanks."

Polnareff gave a weak smile and thumbs up before he fainted. DIO attempted to stand,but He fell."

 _ **"W-What Is This!? N-Nausea!? My Legs, They Feel Weak...! I, DIO, Have Been Brought Down... By A Bunch Of Kids?! Ah!"**_

Jotaro threw gasoline onto DIO. A car had been parked in the alley with a mop bucket by a backdoor. Rainbow Dash said nothing as she had another cigarette. She spat it at him, as well as the bolt that came from her mouth.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

DIO appeared on behind a passing car, and was dragged away. Jotaro took a knife from his shoulder, and used Star Platinum to throw it at the bumper DIO held onto. The bumper fell off as DIO tumbled and rolled into the dirty street. He reached for a manhole, but it was kicked in by Rainbow Dash's foot, without the use of Star Seraphim. She kicked the manhole cover away. Jotaro was inside and pointed at DIO.

"You can't run from your sins..."

"We're here to judge you..."

"AND POUND YOU ALL THE WAY TO HELL!" "AND POUND YOU ALL THE WAY TO TARTARUS!"

 _ **"Time Will Freeze, [THE WOR-"**_

The Stars struck Him before He could stop Time. This. Was the moment they had been waiting for since the beginning.

 **"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ! ! ! !"**

The Stands combined and sent a final kick to DIO's face. Yet, as DIO flew away, He flew laughing. He landed and created a cloud of debris from impact. Something was wrong. They looked around them. The same motorcycle. The same ruined garage door. The same empty café. As the cloud settled, they even saw Joseph and Pinkie Pie's bodies. DIO, sucked away at Joseph's corpse with His fingers. His hair floated and waved on its own. He had completely healed.

 ** _"Yes... Thank You. Both Of You, For Allowing Me To Reach Back Here! I Once Thought Of Joestar Blood, As Equivalent To Dog Shit On The Road, Smearing My Shoes! But Now, After Drinking Joseph's Blood, THIS IS THE GREATEST HIGH!"_**

DIO cackled madly. Rainbow Dash and Jotaro glared oblivion at Him. But, an etheral cloud came from Joseph and Pinkie Pie. The clouds floated to the sky as aa divine light came down. The clouds formed into the elders. Joseph looked down at the two.

 _"Jotaro. Dashie. Don't lose your heads. My body is just a hunk of meat. Don't worry about it. Jotaro. You have three of His five seconds. Dashie, don't be afraid to let go. Don't go wild without a plan. DIO's time may have extended with my blood... Be careful..."_

Pinkie Pie smiled and pointed at them.

 _"Rainbow Dash, not gonna lie, I really thought things were gonna get tough for you. But look at ya! Landing the first hit on dio! Couldn't be any more proud as I am dead! Hehehe... Jotaro. Help her find those Elements... We need those..."_

 _"... Hah... What a roundabout journey. Bunch of brats. We're terrible grandparents, look what we left them with."_

 _"I think we did great! Look at 'em, they'll do fine, they have each other... Just like we did."_

The light blinded Jotaro and Rainbow Dash for a moment before the empty night sky became visible. Jotaro blinked.

"That was... Grandpa and Grandma..."

DIO shouted at them both.

 _ **"What're You Two Looking At, Jotaro, Rainbow DASH!"**_

DIO stabbed down into Joseph's chest. The color, the muscle, even the hair began to shrivel up and fade away. DIO saw His last obstacles run at Him.

 _ **"The Wheels Of Fate Are Turning... Heaven, Or Hell! FINAL CHALLENGE!"**_

DIO sprinted at them. The three were mere inches apart, but THE WORLD sent the Stars into the air with an uppercut. DIO launched after them.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

Jotaro had been launched away with Rainbow Dash, both coughed blood as they landed on roof. The building had a spire on top. Star Platinum broke down the spire and threw it at DIO. DIO simply pounded away at the structure without the aid of THE WORLD, but stopped at the sight of Jotaro, who erupted from within the building. DIO threw a fist, a fist with His Vaporizing Freeze, but was sent back by a bolt of lightning. Rainbow Dash flew down from above and caught Jotaro.

"Did you see where He went!?"

"No! He could come from anywh-"

THE WORLD kicked them both as it spun in the air.

 _ **"SPINKICK!"**_

The Stars were sent down and into a trolley. Rainbow Dash pushed Jotaro up and helped him to his feet. DIO pried open the opening with His bare hands. Eyes gleamed with bloodlust. They shouted at the angry riders that complained to DIO.

"Get back!"

"None of you know Him like that!"

DIO merely swatted at the air, but with the numerous people that surrounded Him, any parts of the body in the way were eaten away by the hand. He licked the blood off of His hand, just to get a rise out of the two. It worked, as He was struck by their Stands still combined. He landed by the street and saw them fly His way. One by one, the dodged each car, if not simply punch or kick it away. They reached Him at last.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

They were over a water bridge and fell into the river. Rainbow Dash couldn't take anymore soon. These were her last legs. Even Jotaro, who actually knew what had happened and could move in the Frozen Time, was approaching his limit. They were still only human, and DIO, was more. DIO laughed as He flew with a large boat in His hands. Jotaro stared at it.

"That's a boat. Where'd He get a boat. What the fu-"

The boat slammed into them and sank them below. They simply refused to go out. They had to win, they would see the morning sun! Star Platinum destroyed the entire boat with one punch, Star Seraphim flown past the surface of the river and into the sky. They were spiked down onto the bridged by THE WORLD. They nearly flew through the stone. DIO wouldn't let them one moment of rest.

 _ **"This Is It! No More Games, Jotaro, Rainbow Dash! This Is My Final Time Stop!"**_

DIO vanished from sight, yet as they braced themselves, Rainbow Dash began to feel it. That immense emotion. That powerful pull to give everything and more to do what she had to do. To Save Her Friends! Star Seraphim began to glow and crumble apart. A Sonic Rainboom erupted from the body.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

Everything stopped. Everything but the Rainboom. Within that small area, Time continued. Rainbow Dash finally experienced the Frozen World. Jotaro's eyes widened as DIO began to countdown.

 _ **"One Second Has Passed."**_

"Dash... You..."

No time! Game Plan!"

 _ **"Two Seconds Have Passed."**_

"Alright, Alright. Whatever He throws at us next, we just have to survive it."

"What!? That's your big plan?!"

 _ **"Three Seconds Have Passed."**_

"Hoping you had something to contribute. I do have something up my sleeve. You?"

"My Rainboom is shrinking in on us..."

She threw a rock outside of the area, it froze instantly in the air.

 _ **"Four Seconds Have Passed."**_

"I can't move out there... But you can! Jotaro! Go!"

"... No. I'm not leaving you."

The Rainboom nearly closed in on itself. The two were face to face. Jotaro held Rainbow Dash.

 ** _"Five Seconds Have Passed."_**

"Jotaro! I'll be fine, maybe, just-"

Do you trust me!"

"... Yes."

"Good. See you soon."

Rainbow Dash blinked. She was off the ground and in Jotaro's arms. Behind them was an inferno, an utterly decimated steamroller laid in the center of it. In front of them, was DIO. His knees had been destroyed. Jotaro sighed.

"I was scared. Badly. You almost killed us all. How long does it take for the legs to heal?"

Jotaro put Rainbow Dash down and held her hand.

"So when you get back up, we know exactly when to pay you back for all you owe."

DIO growled. He was furious. Enraged. Feral. These children. Children. Brought Him, the Might Emperor of Mankind and Stands, to His knees? No. That's not how it will go. DIO lowered His head and roared.

 _ **"IT DOESN'T MATTER!"**_

DIO shot the pressurized liquid into the ground, but it had bounced upwards. Each stream hit their throats, but had barely missed His target. The windpipe. The shock however, was enough to cut their breaths short. Like Avdol had taught them both, to cut the User's breathing off, was another way to shut down the Stand. DIO, had used the second Stand, to expel the last of Jonathan's Hamon into the concrete. It was barely anything, but it did the job. Star Platinum began to fade. DIO stood up and threw a kick.

 _ **"MUDADAAAAAAA! ! ! !"**_

Jotaro and Rainbow Dash, did not fall back. No longer did they shake, or quake, not in fear or in anger. Right now was the weakest they had ever been. At the same time, never had they felt more alive. With Justice in hand, Loyalty in heart, and Truth in soul. Together, they struck DIO's leg. The left one, used to to kick them to their deaths. Both shouted loudly.

 ** _"OOOOOORRRRRAAAAA! ! !"_**

All of their Stands had appeared. DIO's eyes widened at Star Seraphim. It had completely transformed. Rainbow Dash's Stand crumbled, because she had finally matured. This, was the true Star Seraphim. Even then... Jotaro and Rainbow Dash hands bled badly, they were pushed back. DIO smiled and lowered His leg. As it touched the floor, it began to break apart.

 _ **"Hah! A-AH! WHAT!?"**_

The whole body began to erupt. THE WORLD was being destroyed. The two Stars expected DIO to fly into a final frenzy. Instead, like them, He was now calm. He smiled a sly smile, and pointed at them. THE WORLD punched DIO's leg... And nearly all the damage left His body.

 _ **"Remember This Moment. Remember It Well. I, DIO, Will Be Watching... From Hell."**_

DIO and THE WORLD both began to chuckle. Then They laughed. THE WORLD punched the leg again. The damage reappeared, and DIO, exploded into a bloody mess. Rainbow Dash fell back as her eyes grew heavy. She had. Nothing left... In the darkness, the cold numbing void, a light shone through. It was warm. She drew closer and closer to it, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Avdol's voice spoke out.

 _"Not today... One day... But not, today. I'm so proud, to see you grow so strong."_

Another hand on what was left of her other shoulder. Zecora's voice.

 _"Such strength and such beauty, Rainbow Dash, you are the best truly."_

A hand came to her head. Kakyoin spoke next.

 _"You were the one who guided me to my first step, down the right path. Now, let me guide you to the last step, back around."_

She felt something nuzzle her leg and heard a dog bark. Iggy... But the last hand was on her heart. A voice, she had never heard before.

 _"You've done, so much, for so little. I want to thank you, for everything. When you see Twilight, tell her I said, I'm sorry."_

The hands pushed her back, yet the light grew brighter. Rainbow Dash opened her eyes inside an ambulance. An ambulance from the Speedwagon Foundation. Jotaro held onto her tightly as he was in a seat. She groaned and grabbed the sleeve.

"Oh right... That's not there anymore... Jotaro?"

Jotaro held her tighter with a shaky sigh.

" _Y-Yare Yare_... You're the absolute worst. You had me thinking you died. Who'd be there to annoy me if you left?"

"A-Are you... Okay?"

He shook his head.

"No. There's still, one more thing I have to do... But my arms are in terrible condition. Practically charred and grounded up from all the punching to escape that trap. I've got almost nothing left."

Rainbow Dash stood up from Jotaro's lap and saw his arms. The whole jacket was destroyed, his arms had received the worst of it. In fact, they were both a terrible sight for eyes. She looked to the side. Joseph and Pinkie Pie, still hand in hand, and DIO's corpse in a body bag next to them. Rainbow Dash looked at Joseph, then DIO, then Jotaro.

"I'll do it."

"... Huh?"

"The blood transfusion. We're taking back what he owes, right?"

Jotaro smiled for a moment.

"... Thanks. Hurry, it's almost too late for him to recover."

The doctors inside looked at each other, but then saw a heartbeat from Joseph. They began to get to work. They implemented everything needed, the blood from DIO's viens flowed into the tubes, and returned to their rightful place within Joseph. Brainwaves began appear as life returned to Joseph. He had came back. Pinkie Pie came to, which surprised everyone. She spoke... With Joseph's voice.

"E-Everyone! It's a trap! This was his plan all along!"

Joseph sat up with great darkness in his eyes. Machines began to malfunction as the area grew dim.

"You Fools! Thanks To You, I Live Again!"

Rainbow Dash stepped back. She snarled as she summoned Star Seraphim.

"DAMN YOU, JUST DIE ALREADY!"

She stopped as both Joseph and Pinkie Pie held their hands up, and spoke normally.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! IT'S ME, JOSEPH! JOSEPH GRANDPA OLD MAN JOESTAR!" "STOP! STOP! WAIT! IT'S US! WE'RE FINE! WE'RE NORMAL! IT WAS JUST A JOKE!

Jotaro stood up and glared at them.

"How do we know for sure?"

Pinkie Pie and Joseph pointed.

"Your next line is, _'Only the REAL Pinkie and Grandpa could pull that trick!'_ , right Rainbow Dash?" "Your next line is, _'Yare Yare Daze, not this old gag.'_ , isn't it Jotaro."

The Stars opened their mouths, then sighed. Pinkie Pie tilted her head, then grew a big grin.

"No way... YOU TWO WET YOURSELVES! GYAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !"

Even Joseph began to laugh, then Jotaro, and eventually Rainbow Dash. They had done it. They saw the morning sun... They awaited in the outskirts of town, and saw the Sun reduce DIO's remains, to ashes. Everything was finally over. They searched the mansion, specifically the dresser Princess Luna pointed to. Within was a strange variation of the Stone Mask. It was already broken, but Joseph smashed further. Two journals were found. One for Luna. One for DIO. Rainbow Dash pocketed the journal that Luna had wrote as Jotaro read DIO's. At first, it was exacoas they thought. Writings of how He would achieve His goals. Until a certain date in nineteen eighty threethree. Luna had came into His life. It became more about her than Himself. Then, it became that of contradiction. DIO spoke of... Reconciliation. Redemption. Timelines and Alternate Worlds. There were two pages about Luna's reaction to who He was. The pages had tear stains and was bbarely legible near the end. Several pages were left blank. All but the last one. A list of words, and a small note. For them.

 _"Dear, Stars_

 _Hate me. Ridicule Me. Mock Me. Do Everything In Your Power To Erase Me. It's What I Deserve. But I Am Not Yet Gone. You Will Never See Me Again, So Have No Fear Of My Return. I'm Dead Now. Yes. Yes I Knew Everything. And Now So To Must You. Rainbow Dash. The Elements You Seek Are Hidden. They Will Reveal Themselves In Time. Within That Time Is A Choice. Jotaro Kujo. Find The Arrows. They Will Guide Your Future, But Not Yourself. You Will Do Something_ _. The World Over Heaven. Defeat, The World Over Heaven. And Though I Doubt You Will, Tell Luna For Me, That I'm Sorry. Now. Burn It._

 _DIO"_

Jotaro burned the book. The Element of Harmony, Loyalty, was all that was left. Everyone met at the airport. Polnareff sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Old Man... I appreciate the offer, but France is my home. You guys, all of you, I'll always call family. The smallest thing, even mundane, if you need help just call!"

Joseph pointed at Pinkie Pie.

"About to up and leave for another ten years?"

"Doubt it! I don't have my shard! Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash held up the green piece. The words echoed in her head. Choice. She shook her head and tossed it to Pinkie Pie.

"Your piece now. I'm not going anywhere til I find ALL those Elements!"

"... Atta' girl!"

Pinkie Pie looked into the piece.

"I don't know if you're watching right now, Princess Celestia, Twilight! Just know, we'll be back soon!"

Pinkie Pie, threw the shard onto the ground. It shattered and faded away. Joseph jumped.

"Wh-What the! But that was your way back home!"

"I'll get a new one. Speaking of new ones, how's that arm, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash flexed it.

"It's different, and weird, but it's made for fighting! So it should work well."

Joseph shook his head.

"Dashie, when I said you'll be in my shoes, this isn't what I meant."

"You're a terrible influence! What else could I do!?"

Jotaro shook his head with a small smile. The announcer came on. Their flights were coming. Everyone hugged each other with tearful eyes. Jotaro looked at Rainbow Dash.

"... Lemme guess. It's raining inside?"

"... Nah. I'm just glad we had this little crusade, and I'm sad to see it go."

"... Holy fuck she admits it. Holy shit, she admits to crying, at last. Oh damn."

"Shut up! You're as bad as I am!"

Polnareff laughed.

"You two were made for each other! _Mémé,_ send me those sweets you promised! Old Man, don't you go forgetting me!"

Joseph smiled.

"Don't you go getting killed in a bathroom! You little shit!"

Pinkie Pie dug into her hair and shoved a cupcake in Polnareff's mouth.

"That's just a taste! Now get going! C'mon you guys! We're expected somewhere!"

Everyone boarded their planes. Rainbow Dash sat in her seat next to Jotaro. He held up the picture of everyone sitting together in the desert. Everyone had actually smiled. Ho pocketed it and held her hand. She nodded at him, and played her Walkman... The year is nineteen nintey nine. Morioh Town, Japan. A small boy walked his way to school, but fell back as he hit something hard... Or, he thought he did.

"Wh-What? But, I was sure I fell and dropped my bags!"

"Sorry bout that."

"Huh? ... Wh-Whoa!"

A very tall woman stood before him. A rainbow patterned jacket with stars and clouds. Red bell bottoms with glitter gold lightning bolts on the sides and a strange torn cap that matched her rainbow hair. She was the tallest woman the boy had ever seen, and with her eye scar, the toughest. Then, a girl, just a few inches shorter, ran up to her and hugged her leg. The girl had a two piece hair style. One black, and the other rainbow, like the woman. She knelt down and smiled.

"Hey... We'll be here for awhile, it's my first time too. Dad doesn't want us to get lost. Just stay close to me, would you?"

"Yes ma'am! ... Oh cool! Look Ma! It's a turtle!"

The girl ran to a nearby fountain. The woman shook her head and sighed. She saw the short boy stare at her. She took out a photo of a house in town.

"Good Grief. Oh, you're still here? Well... Have you seen this place? Higashikata residence. I'm looking for someone."

 _ **MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS A BIZARRE ADVENTURE**_

 ** _PART 3 END_**


	42. Diamond Is Charitable

The alicorns left the portal back to Equestria. Twilight fell to her knees and panted heavily.

"We... We have to go back... But I'm so tired..."

Princess Celestia felt the same way. She refused to show any sign of weakness.

"It seems time has barely passed again. Look, Spike is still in sight."

A small clink sounded behind them. At the foot of the portal, was a golden tablet. It was the palm on Jotaro's cap. Princess Celestia prodded at it with a hoof.

"For every Element retrieved, we receive an item from that time... Is this because of the relations our world has with theirs?"

Twilight shook as she held herself up, but fell. She was drained.

"Twilight!"

Princess Celestia called out to her and nearly fell herself. At the time of their leave, she had felt accustomed to the shattered dimension. Now, she realized how long they had been inside, and the consequences that came with. A voice cried out to them.

"Celestia! Twilight!"

Princess Candice and Shining Armor ran to their sides. Twilight, who had fainted, was lifted onto Shining Armor's back. Princess Candice ran up to Princess Celestia.

"What happened!? You both look so... Sickly!"

"We have seen better... Word seems to have made it."

"We're here to help in anyway we can, just say the w-"

The sound of Rarity's voice came from the portal. She sounded rather shakey.

 _"S-See! Nothing here! Can we please get a move o-"_

She had her head through a gated door. A leg from off-view kicked the door and slammed it down on her throat. It held her there as she gagged and thrashed in fear. Another leg began to stomp on her face as two aggressive voices were heard. An angry boy and a condescending girl.

 _"Who the fuck do you think you are, snooping in around our house?"_

 _"Nosy bitch. I'll teach you some goddamn manners! You and the stupid runt!"_

The image faded away. Princess Celestia looked at Princess Candice with tired eyes.

"The pers-pony that stole the Elements of Harmony has been, defeated, but sent all over a separate world. One with, similarities, and even strange counterparts of our own. Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy. Applejack, and as you saw, Rarity... That world is dark and extremely dangerous."

"What about Luna?"

"L-Luna has... Decided... To stay, with Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. Those two and Twilight have found theirs. The situation is very, complicated."

Princess Candice and Shining Armor took a step forward.

"We'll do whatever we can."

"I'll take Twilight home, you rest easy."

Princess Candice nearly entered the portal, but stopped by Princess Celestia.

"Candice... Be careful. It's a very violent world."

"I'll handle it. We've faced world ending dangers before."

"... Not like this."

Princess Candice entered the portal. It was simple. Black with a white stairway. As she walked, she heard whispers, small and faint, yet what little she caught were simple things.

 _"hello." "pleasant day." "really hot." "what is love?" "it is really nice here."_

Idle thoughts, but nothing sinister or perverse. She felt only a sense of longing and emptiness. It was, sad. She reached the top and found a large chessboard was before her. Rarity was a piece on her side. A toneless voice with

"A. N. O. T. H. E. R. O. N. E? N. O. M. A. T. T. E. R. Y. O. U. H. A. V. E. W. H. A. T. I. N. E. E. D."

"Are you the one responsible for all this?"

"D. O. Y. O. U. W. A. N. T. M. E. T. O. S. T. A. R. T? Y. O. U. L. L. G. E. T. T. H. E. R. U. L. E. S. A. S. W. E. P. L. A. Y."

"How does that work!? W-Wait. I've played this game, so the rules shouldn't be too different..."

T. H. E. G. A. M. E. I. S. S. E. T."

The whole world around them flooded with various colors and bright symbols. Princess Candice's eyes ached from the vibrancy. It all flooded into the chessboard as clock ticks sounded off. The ticks slowed down as the more and more of the world became black. Several pieces were on the board now.

What was... This is all so confusing, but I have to do my part!"

The chessboard lit up as an image appeared. It began to act as a TV, with the "camera" falling down to a beautiful town. The view moved into wonderfully clean house. A hand cooked a delicious looking breakfast. They placed two plates down. One, in front of a girl. Another, right before the "cameras". The "camera" panned out slowly... The hand was just that. A severed hand.

 ** _My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond Is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Episode I: A Watery Façade, New Old Faces_**

"JOUSKE! ! !"

Josuke winced as he tried to sneak himself, and Rarity, into his room. But the moment he had reached the stairs, his greatest enemy had come. Tomoko Higashikata. His mother.

"Josuke! Who the Hell is that!? And why were you out so late, you don't have any friends! Wait a minuet... Y-You're not already...!"

"N-No mom! I'm not you! And I got friends! This one right here!"

Josuke had told Rarity about Japanese customs, or rather the basics, the formality wasn't an issue for her. She bowed with a soft smile.

"Rarity, ma'am. I'm so sorry t-"

"Zip it, Powder Puff, I like you but you need to watch yourself."

Josuke groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Mom! We're not, like that, Rarity and I just met!"

"Josuke, this is exactly how you happened!"

"You're seeing this out of context!"

"Then explain this scene then! C'mon, gimmie the full context! I can't wait to hear why you have a clearly beautiful girl in my house and nearly snuck past me up to your room, that _**I**_ paid for, near sundown! Look at her! I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her around these parts but in a mirror! You two can't be up to any good!"

"M-Mom... She's uh, she doesn't really have a place to live. She's from far away and-"

"Bullshit! Josuke you're smarter than that! I believe the foreigner bit, but look at those clothes and her body! And why're you home so goddamn late!?"

"I thought she was fucking with me too, so we checked around! She literally has no place to go!"

Rarity spoke up.

"I-I think I can-"

But Tomoko kept going.

"You didn't just check with the police!? **Oh my God!** D-Did you even get here legally?! Ruby!"

"Rarity, please, miss I can expla-"

"I can't harbour criminals here! My own dad is a police officer, the fuck were you two thinking!? Hah! Y-You didn't take any drugs...? Did you?!"

"Ma'am! Never! Your son is-"

"A good hot mess, is what he is! Well, I'm waiting, spit it out Snowflake!"

Rarity unknowingly leaned back. This woman was fierce, and now she understood where Josuke inherited his, bad side. She blinked and took a quick breath. Then jumped onto Tomoko with a hug as she began sob and shake pathetically.

"MY FAMILY HAS THROWN ME OUT! I'VE TRIED TO KEEP MYSELF COMPOSED BUT I JUST CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! I SLEPT IN A FILTHY ALLEY AND ATE FROM TRASH FOR THE FIRST TIME! IT WAS UTTERLY DISGUSTING! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE THAT LIFE! PLEASE! I JUST WANT AN HONEST EDUCATION AND TO LIVE MY DREAM OF BEING A GREAT AND CARING-"

Rarity stopped crying for a moment to appreciate herself.

"Not to mention the most dazzling and as you said, beautiful."

She returned to her depressing meltdown.

"PHILANTHROPIC FASHION DESIGNER! IT WAS EITHER STREET LIFE OR BE MARRIED OFF INTO A LOVELESS MARRIAGE ALL FOR THE SAKE OF BUSINESS! PLEASE! ! ! DON'T MAKE ME LIVE THAT!"

Tomoko looked at Rarity unamused. She glanced up at Josuke. He smiled nervously nodded and clasped his hands as if to beg with Rarity. Tomoko rolled her own eyes.

" **GREAT!** Okay just lemme take a small interview with you. A one on one, just us honest hard working girls."

Josuke pumped his fist in victory. Rarity looked up at Tomoko to smile at her, but her face had become a worried smile. She could tell clearly that this woman did not like her, let alone trust her. Tomoko didn't let Rarity have the chance to let go and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Take a seat. Just a few questions."

"O-Of course!"

Rarity sat down best she could in the chair, but noticed the odd look from Tomoko.

"You do know you don't sit on all fours, right?"

"Uh-Uh... Hehehe... I was, trying to be funny-"

"You're not. Nice sob story back there, so tell the truth."

"I... Well I did wake up in an alley, but I came here with some friends. An accident occurred and, well now here we are!"

"Rarity's a weird name. You're not Japanese at all."

"I'm... Equestr- er. Uhm... I'm from..."

Rarity looked around carefully. She couldn't tell the, actual, truth could she? She saw a coffee maker and let desperation take over.

"Coffee Central! Ginyu District! Y-Yes!"

"... You want me to throw you out the door, window, or car? Cause I'll gladly kick you off into running traffic if you keep this failing comedy sketch up."

"What do you want me to say!? Y-You wouldn't believe me!"

"Okay, okay... Why are you with Josuke? I'm pretty sure plenty of guys woulda flown in overseas just to gawk at you. So why him?"

"He... He's nice and, quite the gentleman, you did a good job raising him! And uh... I'm looking for something important. He can help me find it. You'll think this is a stupid joke but, I need to find a gem hidden here in this worl- town!"

"Oh, you mean the Elements of Harmony? You a friend of Granny Pinkie?"

"... Huh? Pinkie? P-Pinkie Pie?"

"Why didn't you just say so!? You had me ready to RKO you into the trunk of my car and have me commit car insurance fraud."

"... Huh!?"

"Yeah, I know your situation. Popped in from nowhere, unfamiliar territory, ran into someone with a starbirthmark? Josuke's father had the same thing happen to him! Granny Pinkie always call every single day to check in on us and asked if you ever came. Now it really does make sense! I just thought she was crazy."

"I'm... Terribly confused... Can I stay?"

"JOSUKE! ! !"

Josuke nearly fell down the stairs as he sprinted to the kitchen. Tomoko rolled a wrist at him.

"She's living here, but any needs outside of breakfast and dinner are on you and your budget, I ain't spending money on a kid that ain't mine."

"A-Ah! Thank you so muc- MY BUDGET!?"

"Yyyyyeeeaaah!~ Those bottles of paint and hair products ain't so fucking appealing now, are they? I'll gladly pay for her every need... If you don't modify your uniform and hair again."

Josuke looked at Rarity.

"My budget. It's really low, but we'll work around it!"

Rarity was still stuck on Granny Pinkie. It had to be the same Pinkie Pie,but it couldn't be... Could it? Josuke took her up to his room.

"You can move things around or whatever, you'll be staying here anyhow!"

"And you?"

"Probably the couch or something."

"Oh no, I couldn't take your bed! Surely there's a guest room of some kind, yes?"

"You'd think so, but my room, is the guest room. Strange, huh?"

"I see... I-I have no issue taking the couch, darling."

"Well I do. C'mon, think of it as an apology and sign of good faith!"

"Hah... You're not going to let me, not, take this room. Are you."

"Just like I'll be dammed if I don't spruce up my looks! Mom ruined my hair today without me knowing it, but I'm one step ahead!"

"Is that right... Is this, your closet?"

"Yep."

Rarity opened it up. She was surprised at the amount of peace and heart symbols, pink and violet, and even strange glowing candies. She saw a picture of a young Josuke and woman. His pompadour had a noticeable pink swirl in it that made a heart in the front. The woman, had pink fluffy hair and a goofy smile.

"This is..."

"Huh? Oh! That's when I got out of the hospital! Ever since that day, Granny Pinkie has been **GREAT** to me. You saw it today, whenever someone badmouths my hair or my pink clothes, I just fly off the handle. Bu-But we need to get you new duds! My clothes are a bit big."

"You're about the size of a small tree! I saw your face down there at your budget. Don't worry, darling, Rarity is never a hindrance to her friends!"

She pulled out a rather large sewing kit. Josuke raised a brow at it.

"Where were you keeping that?"

"You don't need to worry about it. You said you wanted to modify your uniform?"

It took her nearly half the night, due to her new clumsy fingers, Rarity had added a pink licorice vines onto the uniform. The next morning was rather backwards. Tomoko had warmed up to Rarity in a heartbeat at breakfast.

"Though you're not enrolled yet, could you at least see Josuke to and from school for me? I bet he got mad cause someone called him out for public nudity."

"E-Excuse me?"

"His hair! Look at it, that thing is weird from the front, thallic from the side. I'm surprised he hasn't been arrested for sexual harassment!"

Josuke stood up from his chair.

 **"What The Fuck Did You Jus-"**

 **"TRY ME BITCH, JUST TRY ME!"**

Tomoko and Josuke glared each other down. Rarity was still as was her breath. Josuke sat down as Tomoko served the meal like nothing happened. Even smiling.

"Anyway, I got a map you can use, and don't be afraid to ask for help. Just be careful. Josuke, was it milk or cream you wanted?"

"Both with no coffee, the liquid creamer."

"Boy, you just have veins made of sugar, what the Hell am I gonna do with you?"

"Deal with it?"

"I'll deal with your it, young man."

Rarity was grateful for these two and their kindness, but she swore they were insane. As they left the house and waited at the bus stop from yesterday, a small girl approached them. She held the turtle from the fountain. Josuke leapt into Rarity's arms.

"HOLY PRINCE ALBUMS!"

"Gukh! D-Darlring! Jo-Josuke! You're just a tad bit, heavy!"

Rarity fell over as did Josuke. The girl giggled.

"Hehehe! You're both funny! Did I scare you?"

Josuke stood up and pulled Rarity up with him as he pretended to be cool.

"Psh. I'm not a clown, just a smoove cool guy! ... Who's scared of reptiles."

The turtles head slowly poked out from the shell. Josuke hid behind Rarity as the girl held it under one arm. Rarity shook her head.

"Josuke, act your age- er maybe a bit more mature than that! It's simply just a turtle."

The girl held the turtle out.

"He's not a snapping turtle! I'm gonna name him, Mr. President! Cause like me, no one tells the President what to do!"

Rarity leaned over with a smile.

"That's adorable!~ But, where are your parents?"

The girl pointed to the side. A woman with rainbow hair, like the girl, approached them. Rarity tilted her head as the woman lifted the small girl and her turtle.

"JoJo, what did I just say? Good Grief, and you're messing with strangers, you have to be more careful."

"No one tells me or Mr. President what to do."

"I do when I have the power grounding."

"... Cheater."

"Now apologize. Look at that guy, he looks like he'll fall out any second."

Josuke opened his mouth, but Rarity best him to the punch.

"Excuse ma'am but, I can't help but feel the strangest hint that I know you."

"Asking for a name without giving your own? JoJo, send the President after them."

JoJo held the turtle out with her cheeks puffed. Shetried to glare at them, but simply was having too much fun. Rarity shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean to- Rarity. I'm Rarity. Please call the turtle off."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened. Rarity noticed this as she looked between Rainbow Dash and JoJo.

"It... It, is you, isn't it!?"

"... You just got here?"

"I've been here since yesterday! We just talked back then, and now-"

"Rarity. I had that talk with you and everyone ten years ago."

"Y-Y-You've been here... For ten years!?"

"Which means that guy shaking behind you is... Josuke Higashikata."

Josuke stood straight up.

"Huh? You know me?"

Rainbow Dash dug into her pocket. Josuke noticed that she wore magenta gloves, but her right wrist, was grey and shiny. Like metal. She took out a small note.

"Born nineteen eighty three. You've never lived anywhere else or even moved once put of this town. Your mother, Tomoko Higashikata who was twenty one at the time, was attending the University of Tokyo. There she met your pops. Joseph Joestar."

"...! S-So you know all that...?"

"And more. Pinkie Pie's been visiting a number of times. We always asked why she came here of all places for vacation, now we know. It shows with the way you wear that uniform. Rarity helped you out, or did the whole thing herself. Even your hair has a bit of her bounce. You were ill in nineteen eighty seven, four years old right?"

"Y-Yeah...?"

"JoJo, sweetie? Can you roll down momma's sleeve?"

Rainbow Dash held her right arm up to JoJo, who sat on Rainbow Dash's shoulder. JoJo pulled the sleeve down to reveal a mechanical forearm.

"Around that very time, my husband's mother was stricken I'll as well. Our search for the cure was dangerous. I lost my entire arm and shoulder. During the whole thing, Pinkie Pie found out about you. Amiright so far?"

Josuke nodded slowly.

"Good. It's weird to say but, you're my uncle in-law. Yeesh... You even look like a young Old Man. What is it with you Joestars being so big? Oh right, Rarity?"

Rainbow Dash pulled out the Element of Harmony, Loyalty.

"We've found our Elements. Twilight already got herself back to Equestria. You camehere with a shard, right? Don't lose or break it, or else you're stuck here like we were... Though, me and Pinkie Pie wanted to stay to tell you about this... And, other reasons."

Rarity was stunned at the loss of Rainbow Dash's arm, as well as how calm and collected she had become. This was all simply too weird for her. Rainbow Dash put the note away, let JoJo down with Mr. President, and rolled her sleeve back down. Rainbow Dash began to speak, but a number of girls approached them, specifically for Josuke.

"Hey Josuke!" "Hiya Josuke!" "Rockin' Hair and suit, Josuke!" "See you at Gaming Club, Josuke? I'll email you!"

Rarity looked at Josuke confused, it didn't help that he didn't seem to understand either. Then the girls noticed the others.

"What a cute little girl! Is that her dad?" "That's a woman, idiot! Though, she should style that hair, or at least comb it!" "That's a nice scar, wonder how she got it... Uh, I mean, wow what a hippie." "Why is there a pale girl next to Josuke?"

Rainbow Dash began to lose patience.

"Hey. You two, I need to speak to-"

The girls interrupted her.

"Whoa! She sounds like a man!" "Not really, just tough." "Not as tough and cool as Josuke, and his hair!" "Yeah! Josuke's the best!"

"Hey. Shut the Hell up about his hair. It's a simple design that requires too much effort to make. It's stupid."

Everyone but JoJo gasped. Josuke's eyes and face changed. She knew that look, she wore it before herself. Rarity pushed Josuke back, but she was the one moved as he simply stomped over to Rainbow Dash.

 **"What The Fuck Did You Say About My Hair!?"**

"Jo-Josu-Josuke! Darling! It's just words! Wait!"

In Rarity's eyes, he did, as his head snapped back suddenly and blood trickled down the corner of his lips. Even though Josuke saw it, he couldn't believe it. Rainbow Dash tilted her cap.

"See this? It's a Stand. You got one at the age of four. I've had mine since before that. Joseph, my husband Jotaro, even JoJo here has one. This is my Stand, **[Star Seraphim]!** "

The Stand was just slightly taller than Rainbow Dash herself. Humanoid in shape and in character. Wild rainbow hair that flew in the wind. Rather a scar, a lightning bolt came down over the solid magenta eyes. It wore ivory shoulder, arm, and knee guards with platinum colored stars adorned on each one. Sky blue skin with a long red loincloth and that was also the belt. A rainbow cape covered the right arm completely, as there wasn't one. It wore a small sharp ivory visor that nearly acted as a crown. It was in the shape of a five pointed star. On the back was Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. Josuke shook his head and spat the blood to the side.

"So what? You trashed my hair, for that, I can't let you go!"

Josuke showed his Stand. Powerfully built, and humanoid in shape, armor-like plates on many large surfaces of its body. Cables joined the back of its head to its upper back. It bore a heart motif between the top of its head, its chin, shoulders, celiac plexus, belt and knees; with pairs of short spikes that protruded from its shoulders and ankles. Much to Rainbow Dash's displeasure, it greatly resembled THE WORLD. Instead of gold and green, it was a bubblegum pink and sky blue color scheme. I moved incredibly fast with powerful punches.

 _ **[ "DORARARARARA!" ]**_

Star Seraphim blocked best it could, but with only one arm to use, it was swiped away. Josuke raised a brow.

"Not exactly a good idea to pick fights with one a- OUGH!"

Star Seraphim kicked his Stand in the gut as it fell back from the guard breakbreak. She saw the the image flicker, the lightning in the heels had done its magic. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Don't you go disrespecting your elders, Kid."

Her eyes widened as the Stand grabbed Star Seraphim's leg, pulled it with a fist raised, and nearly had the head blown off. Just before impact, Star Seraphim let out a Sonic Rainboom from the body. Josuke's Stand nearly vanished as Josuke himself shook horribly. He felt incredibly nauseous and could barely breathe. The punch went through, but Star Seraphim leaned its head back to dodge. Josuke's vision became clearer, but Rainbow Dash was right in front of him.

"If you won't listen to goddamn reason, I'll just knock the info into you!"

She struck him with the right hand. He fell back as blood flew from his nose and lips. Though the fight was essentially over, Rainbow Dash mentally cursed herself. She wasn't sure if she had gotten weaker, or if Josuke's Stand was already so powerful. It was the first time that a Stand didn't completely vanish after being exposed to her Rainboom. The schoolgirls shrieked.

"J-Josuke!" "Ohoho, that was beautiful! Er, leave him alone!" "There's blood! Oh my god!" "I've got to report this!"

Rainbow Dash roared at them.

 **"Shut The Hell Up!** If you don't have anything to contribute to the plot, then just get outta here, no one has the time for damsels in distress! Hurry up and get outta here!"

The girls leaned away from her, then with annoyed expressions shrugged.

"Fiiiine." "Fiiiine." "B-But he's bleeding-" "I'll chat about this at home!"

The girls left as Rarity managed to get Josuke on his feet.

"Josuke! Wh-What just happened?"

"... I... I'm... Excuse me, I shouldn't have lashed out like that!"

Rainbow Dash raised a brow at that.

"Huh? Why're you apologizing? I mean, yeah it was dickheaded thing to do, but if you make a choice you shouldn't regret it. Otherwise all you did was make a mistake."

Rarity stood in between them.

"He goes into a wild frenzy whenever and whoever insults his hair! Besides, it takes a lot of dedication to make a unique style look as good as that!"

"Just like it takes dedication to wear the shiniest clothes, Good Grief Rarity, what even is that on you? Polished tin foil?"

"P-Polished...? **What Did You Just Say About My Fashion!?"**

"Oh for fucks sakes."

Rainbow Dash held Rarity back with a simple hand as Rarity threw punches at her. She looked at Josuke, who barely was able to keep a hold in Rarity as he pulled her back, and pulled out a new note.

"Look, I'm just here for three reasons. Your inheritance and her Element of Harmony... And this."

She showed them both a photo of cold faced man with the clouds forming a strange face. Rarity only saw the man.

"This guy is dangerous. Don't go near him. Either of you, understood?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." "Whatever, dear."

"Good now... Where'd she go!? JoJo! Jolyne?!"

Jolyne played with Mr. President in the middle of the street. An incoming car sped down the road right for her. Though the driver braked and the tires screeched, they had reacted too late.

"JOLYNE!"

Josuke, grabbed Jolyne and took the hit as he used his body to shield her and the turtle. He rolled and tumbled over the car, and fell with a thud on the hard concrete. Rainbow Dash and Rarity ran over to their side. Jolyne and Mr. President, were completely fine. She even giggled.

"Again! Again! That was so fun!"

Josuke groaned as he handed the girl over to Rainbow Dash.

" **G-GREAT.** I was just in time... Thanks for the heads up about that guy. We'll be careful."

Rainbow Dash blinked as he clearly ignored his pain and stood up like nothing happened. She calculated the speed of the car and impact in her head, a habit she worked on since Anubis. Josuke's spine should be atthe least sprained. At worse, dislocated. She lifted Jolyne up with a sigh.

"Thanks... Hey. When you get outta school, lemme know. We're staying at a hotel nearby. Rich one, fancy prices. Can't miss it. We still got things to talk about, but don't be late for school."

"Ah! Yo-You're right! Shit!"

A small boy ran across the street.

"Gah! I was so distracted, the bus just left!"

"No way! Sc-School is so far away too... How're we supposed to get there in time?!"

The car that ran Josuke over slowly pulled up to the group. The passengers door opened. A girl in a magic mint school uniform with cyan hair, a white streak ran down the hair. Sunglow eyes and a large lyre at the base of the school dress. Her face was of slight awe, then small concern.

"Are you alright? No one was hurt, were they? I have a first aid kit on hand."

Josuke waved his hand at her.

"No, it was all an accident, but it worked out. She's fine and in **GREAT** condition."

That's good to hear, but what about you? You were hit at fifty five miles per-hour. That's dangerous. Please, accept my sincerest apologies."

She bowed deeply for a moment. Then, as she raised herself, she motioned to the car.

"My brother is dropping me off to school. I can tell from your uniforms we're in the same year. Why don't you ride with us as a small token of thanks?"

Josuke, Rarity, and the boy all looked at each other before they got in. The driver was a young man with blonde hair that was combed back, save a few stray locks. Never had they found such a normal man, they felt like they would forget him in a minuet. He kept his eyes on the road as they drove.

"Please, forgive me. I would like to face you and apologize directly, however taking my eyes off the road was what caused this."

No one said a thing during the ride. It was awkwardly tense, or rather, awkwardly relaxing. The two simply didn't care. Even their actions and voices were careful and cautious, but they did it with great ease and astounding calmness. They made it to the school with time to spare. As they left the car and gave their farewells, the boy noticed Josuke's tenseness.

"Uh... What's up with you?"

"It's that girl... I swear I've seen her before. Even then, when we were in the car, she stared at me the whole time without blinking once... M-Maybe she blinked whenever I did, but it kinda creeper me out... What was up with her?"

School had passed and the evening sun began to set. Josuke learned the boy's name was Koichi Hirose. He had been caught up in the situation with Rainbow Dash. He simply went unseen the entire time. They decided to meet with Rarity and talk at the mall in town. However, a large crowd had formed outside. Koichi jumped up to get a view past the crowd and landed on Rarity's foot.

"Ow!"

"Ah! S-Sorry Rarity!"

"My sandals! Ooh it was a bad day to wear open toed footwear... I'm afraid I can't see anything either. Josuke?"

Josuke picked Koichi up and placed him in Rarity's arms.

"Uh? I don't follo- WHOA!"

Josuke held Rarity up with his shoulders. She blinked before she held Koichi out with a huff. Koichi gasped.

"Th-That's! There's a woman being held hostage with a bloody knife! Th-The guy looks like he's about to kill her! Pu-P-Put us down! He's glaring at us, he thinks we might do something!"

"G-Got it!" "Oh dear, hurry Josuk-"

The man shouted out.

"Get that dumb pasty bitch down, she's giving me sore eyes with that stupid shit she has on!"

Josuke and Koichi began to sweat nervously as they slowly looked back at Rarity.

"I feel like, something bad is about to happen

"This can't be good..."

Rarity glared at the crazed man. Josuke and Koichi mental screamed. Josuke finally saw what he was llik from the other side.

 **"What Did You Say...?"**

She threw Koichi into Josuke's hands as she hopped on a different person head within the crowd. She ran to him but was pulled back by Josuke at the front of the crowd.

"Oi! Calm down! He's about to kill that woman! Just think about something else!"

The knife maniac laughed.

"Y-Yeah! Get that bitch on a leash! At least there's a brain in that shitty hair!"

Koichi ran past the crowd but stopped as he heard that. He looked up to Josuke and let out a small squeak.

"Not you too...!"

 **"What...?"**

 _"I knew it...!_ R-Rarity! Pull him back!"

Rarity walked with Josuke, she allowed him to lead. The man shrieked as he shoved the knife under the womans chin.

"H-H-Hey! I'm the mad dog here! G-Get back! I'll kill her!"

The man raised his knife.

"No, fuck it! I'm mad! I'll kill her now!"

Josuke sent his Stand. It punched right through the woman and maniac.

"You're mad? That's my line, asshole!"

Josuke pulled the woman away, she was just fine, but the knife had ended up inside the man's intestine. He screeched and fell over limp. The police began to detain him, but his mouth opened wide. A strange small man made of water slithered out.

 **[ "Now that's new! There's another guy like me here!? You've ruined my fun, so I'll ruin your life! I'll be watching you. Even when you shit or masturbate!" ]**

The man slipped and slided across the ground and into a sewer drain. He repeated the last sentence with a perverted tone. Yet, before Josuke could process it, he and Rarity were detained on the spot by the police. This, was only the start of their adventure.


	43. Rain Check

Princess Candice had a few gasps with each bit of action. Blood was a common sight, that much she gathered, but although Josuke had saved the day... The method was by all means sheer cruelty. She had witnessed the scene with the bullies, to judge Josuke's character, yet she still didn't quite understand him. And now... That strange watery creature had used an unassuming host, unaware of his own actions, and vowed a sickly revenge. Her friends seemed in good hands, but she still couldn' t help but think, just what had she gotten into. The board became wet as droplets fell from the edges. A watery hand snaked up Rarity's leg and seized the throat of the piece. Princess Candice gasped as the screen changed to a rainy day, a cruel looking man spied on the Higashikata's house.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~**_

 _ **Episode II: Angelo the Twisted, Josuke the Diamond**_

Tomoko tapped her foot as she stared at Josuke and Rarity.

"... Okay. Who wants to go first, what happened?"

They both slowly raised their hands with small smiles.

"Okay. Polarity, you're new, ladies first."

Rarity lowered her hand and flexed her fingers.

"Well, I had come to see Josuke from school to home, as you requested."

"Alright."

"And he had brought a friend with him who lives not too far from here. A classmate by the name of, Koichi Hirose."

"Sounds right."

"We had decided to celebrate a goid first day at school, we would collaborate and get to know each other at the mall-"

"Ehnn! Wrong."

A loud slap echoed in the room. Tomoko had struck Rarity's hand with a ruler. Rarity shrieked and fell to the floor as she blew on her hand. Josuke looked at the ruler like it was a gun as Tomoko had it to his face.

"Your turn, baby boy."

"... Can I pass?"

"You can pass on to the afterlife."

Josuke's eyes widened. He had to tell the truth. He looked to the side at his grandfather, the man who had gotten them out of jail due to his position and "heroics". Ryohei Higashikata. The old man shook his head as he silently prayed for them both. Josuke chuckled as he looked back at the devil that was his mother.

"... W-We ran into a crime?"

"Keep going."

"A woman was being held at knife point?"

"That's what I heard."

"S-So me and Rarity saved the day!"

"Okay. You're free to go."

Josuke sighed. He stood up and made his way to his room, but was suplexed into Rarity by Tomoko.

"Gun!" "Aghck!"

Tomoko stood up and pulled them both by the collar.

"I'm not mad that you went to go socialize with a friend. I'm mad because you two went and lost your goddamn heads, didn't you!? Rarity, you're too polite and well mannered to jump on people like you're Jumpman Mario! Josuke, you'd never kill a cockroach if it skittered on your own food, but will punch the president of a foreign nation if he made a snide ass comment about your hair! You two could've died, and then who would I feed and pay copious amounts of money for fashion services on!? I'm a goddess in whatever I wear, I don't need that shit!"

Josuke looked down as Rarity processed the words. Though she was upset about her hand, even Rarity was slightly grateful for Tomoko's odd sense of caring. Josuke rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah... I hear you."

"Yes ma'am..."

Tomoko nodded and hugged them both.

"Ugh, you're taking the years out of me, and you White Foundation, just got here! I'll be all wrinkly and saggy by the time you get to your first class. Still, I'll get it while I can. Josuke, get your silly ass outta that uniform! Dinner is almost done!"

Josuke ran for his life as Tomoko let them go. She raised a brow at Rarity.

"Hey, Rupee?"

"Rari- Yes ma'am?"

"Enough with that ma'am stuff, it makes me feel old. Were you always wearing that outfit? With the sandals and strings...?"

"I change whenever I can! Do you like it?"

"Am I going to have to pay for it?"

"I made it!"

"... Y-You're serious."

Rarity held up her sewing kit.

"I'll gladly show you."

"... After dinner, sure."

Everyone sat down at the table. Ryohei spoke up.

"Well then, why don't we let the guest of honor have the first pick!"

Tomoko began to fill her plate.

"Dad she's gonna be living here for a few months at least."

"Oh! But if that's the case, why does Josuke sleep on the couch?"

Josuke groaned.

"Grandad, it ain't like that."

"Like what? Didn't you two just meet? She should know you won't do anything at this point."

"It was my idea-"

Rarity spoke up.

"That I was against, just putting that out there."

Josuke shook his head.

"I just don't want to make it awkward or something."

Tomoko chuckled.

"This coming from the boy who wears pink something on everything."

"Oi, oi, don't start with that!"

"I love Granny Pinkie too, but c'mon son, did you have to make your hai-"

Ryohei clapped loudly.

"No fighting at the table, we've had enough of that earlier!"

"Yes, Dad." "Yeah, Grandad."

" **GREAT!** Now then, er, Clarity was it? Pass the the tea please. It's exquisite! You had some already, yes?"

She shook her head as she offered the kettle. He held a hand up.

"Then who am I to take the first cup!? You're essentially family at this point! Only familiarity among us, don't ever feel like you don't belong around us!"

Tomoko smiled and nodded.

"Right!~ Just cause I get on you two, don't think it's cause I just like hitting you! You're a smart girl with a good face, I already feel a special connection! Not to mention, I need help with that one right there."

She winked at her as Josuke gave a thumbs up.

"Yeah, don't worry about a single thing! We all take **GREAT** care of each other! Nothing is too small or big for us!"

Ryohei laughed.

"I've worked as a police officer for thirty six years! There's been a fair share of awful criminals and people, but I always take them down. You even have Josuke at your beck and call, and Lord help whoever Tomoko lunges for! You didn't hear this from me, but some people used to think she was raised by wolves and bears before she came to me!"

Tomoko looked up with her mouth full.

"Wab wuz dat?"

Josuke looked up as well with cheeks puffed out with food. Rarity couldn't help but giggle. This was a strange family, but a good one. Past the loud, tough fierceness was just, normal happy faces. They didn't know a real thing about her, but just took her in. Around the same time, at a hotel, Jotaro Kujo looked over a file with Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, check these out."

"Jotaro, I am literally in the bath with Jolyne, what the Hell is so damn important?"

"Well I was brushing my teeth, and I wanted to see if you could read still. Just look at these, they're copies so it doesn't matter if they get wet."

"If I could rea- I fail a single literature test at college level, one time, and you suddenly believe I'm retarded!"

"You want me to bring up that one time with Milder?"

"Gimme that stupid piece of- Ooh! JoJo, don't ever be an ass like your father."

Jolyne looked up at Rainbow Dash.

"Dad said I shouldn't be like you either, who do I be like?"

"Be Jolyne, sweetie. Now lemme read this."

She took the file as Jolyne splashed in the tub and made boat noise. Her eyes narrowed as she held a hand to her chest. She felt ill just reading it. She made sure that Jolyne didn't see a thing. Anjuro Katagiri. The man was known as Angelo in the media. When he was only twelve years old, he had committed murder and rape. Due to his age, the sentence was heavily reduced. All his life he had been sent in and out of jail. Twenty of his thirty four years have been in jail. His latest and most infamous crime was the murder and rape of three boys. He had done the deed with the first two after kidnapping them, but learned the third one had wealthy parents. He held the boy ransom, but was apprehended by the police. It was too late. The boy was dead and his penis nailed to a pillar.

"Oh... This is... Good Grief."

Jotaro shook his head. He shared the feeling. Just reading the file himself made him physically ill.

"Exactly. Of all the kinds of people to get a Stand, it's guys like these."

"Angelo... You think he's our, water snake guy, Josuke called us about?"

"Check the page after that."

She turned the page. He had been senteced to death by hanging. But he was alive for twenty minuets. After he was sent back to his cell. Angelo, had escaled. Rainbow Dash closed the file and tore it to shreds as she tossed it to the trash.

"Fantastic. Nothing else explains that much... C'mon JoJo, it's bed time."

They both tucked her in and turned the light off. Jotaro looked at the original file picture Angelo, the Psychopathic Criminal, the worst Japan has ever seen. Then, to Jolyne. All he could think was how troublesome this all was, and hoped this would be the end of dangers in this town. The next morning, Rarity woke up with a yawn, she didn't know why but she felt more rested. She got up with a hum, lightly singing to herself, it was a beautiful day. She opened the bathroom door and saw Josuke's wild hair sprawled out in front of him. He growled as he combed and brushed away, but his hair simply didn't stay put.

Oh, dammit! How can I go outside when I look like some homeless no good troublemaker?"

"Ahem... Perhaps if I, had a go at it? I don't need the help of cheap sprays and flammable gels."

"Huh? Oh! You're awake, uh, you can try but I doub-"

Like a flash of lightning, she snatched the comb and brush right out of his hands, by the time he blinked she was already done. His hair had actually improved by his standards. It made the perfect heart shape in front that he hadn't had since he was a boy.

"... H-How'd you...?"

"Quality and Finesse are but a few of my trademarks, darling!"

"No kidding, you're kinda like Granny Angel!"

"Granny Angel?"

"Yeah! Though, not as pink."

"Pinkie Pie, again! How do you know her?"

"Well, I'll tell you that stuff later. C'mon in and get ready, I'm just brushing my teeth."

"I-I need to use the shower."

"Ah! Okay!"

"Than-"

Josuke pulled the curtain back and kept his eyes on the mirror.

"There you go."

"... Th-That's not what I meant."

"Oh! Oh, oh, sorry!"

"I-It's no issue, darli-"

He tossed a towel and shampoo at her. He placed aa new bar of soap in the shower.

"That should be everything! Well, what're ya waiting for? I'll be done in a minuet anyhow."

"... When I said relax, you really took it to heart, didn't you."

"You could say it was a heartfelt talk... Get it?"

"Oh-puh, kff!"

Rarity scoffed and pushed Josuke out of the way. As they strolled down the stairs, the phone rang. Tomoko shouted from the kitchen.

"Get that! Somebody, anybody!"

They both reached it and picked up the phone. Rarity pulled it to her ear.

"Higashikata Residence! This is Rarity!~"

Josukr pulled the phone to his ear.

"And Josuke."

Jotaro's voice sighed from the other side.

 _"Yare Yare... I need to talk to you both. This is Jotaro Kujo, you've met my family. This is about the Stand you found at the mall."_

"Ah! Of course."

Rarity pulled and tugged, but Josuke didn't budge. Jotaro continued.

 _"The Stand you found. It's weak in physical power and defense, but this allows the User a long range to work with. If he possesses people, then you shouldn't come near_ _any water or liquid."_

"Jo-Josuke! Who is it? Let me hear!"

Josuke glanced into the kitchen as he saw Tomoko sip of her coffee, and saw the Stand enter her mouth.

"Shit, hold on, talk to Rarity!"

Rarity raised a brow as she saw Josuke grab an empty glass flask. He walked behind Tomoko calmly. She glanced back at him for a moment then raised the photo.

"Hey... Do you know this guy? He was the milkman this morning, said he was subbing, but I don't trust this ugly pug. Even his photo gives me a bad feel."

"Nah. He was just in the way for a photo shot."

A sudden hole appeared in Tomoko's stomach. The glass flash had shattered and shoved through the hole. It was pulled out in an instant and everything was back to normal. Tomoko blinked, unaware of the attack on her body.

"You want the usual mik and french cream?"

"If you could add a little sugar, that'd be just, **GREAT!** "

He sauntered over to Rarity who saw the whole thing, but not what caused it. Josuke gently took the phone from her shocked hand. She couldn't help but think, did he just attack his own mother? Then she noticed the amount of water taken from Tomoko's body, as well as how frantic it moved on it's own. As if it were alive.

"Wh-What's going on...?"

"You can't see it can you? I didn't think so, don't worry about a thing."

Josuke held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, Mr. Jotaro? I got the Stand, so what do I do with it?"

Jotaro blinked on the other side before he shook his head.

 _"Yare Yare Daze. Just sit tight. We'll be over there in a second."_

"Ah! R-Right now?"

 _"There a problem?"_

"Ah, well... I've never seen you in person. But, do you resemble Mr. Joestar? Er, my father...?"

 _"This better not get weird."_

"I'm asking because my mom still, really, loves him! I-If she sees you, she'll know who you are on the spot!"

 _"This is overrules that. I'll be there in fifteen minuets and counting."_

Jotaro hung the phone up. Josuke groaned and hung his phone up and nearly handed Rarity the flask.

"Who-Whoa. Careful, this thing is dangerous. I don't want you hurt."

"I doubt there's anything here that can scare me, I've seen my fair share of horrors."

"If you say so... C'mon, we'll be here for a few."

Josuke and Rarity played a classic video game to pass the time. Oh! That's A Baseball! She had won with little effort. Josuke hung his head low.

"Damn... I just can't ever win these things!"

"You'll get better at it! Just keep at it, Josuke."

"Yeah. Oh, hey can you shake that water right there?"

"Shake it...?"

She did so and raised a brow as the water simply splashed on its own. Rarity couldn't see the Stand, how it clawed at her and cursed her. Josuke only put it back down.

" **GREAT!** He's still there... Okay, what about J. Battle?"

"That fighting game there? You'll destroy me in that!"

"You said the same thing about sports. C'mon it's not lik-"

A gun was put to his head by Ryohei. The elder man narrowed his eyes at them both.

"And why aren't you at school, and you, not taking him?"

"U-Uh...?" "Hhhnn..."

Ryohei grinned and waved the gun around.

"It's a fake, you scaredy cats! Just a model for display, hehehe!"

Josuke and Rarity gave Ryohei a deadpanned expression. As Josuke turned the game off and changed the channel to the news, a report of seven murders had been announced. Ryohei changed on a dime.

"There's a foul influence in this town, a familiar one. Josuke, Levity, don't be reckless at any point. Anything could happen. Such as, this old man taking his well deserved rest after a long night shift!"

He chuckled for a moment as the a car engine was heard outside. Josuke looked outside the window and saw Jotaro. Josuke would go to meet many people in life, Jotaro would be of the most serious men he had ever known.

"Josuke. Where's the Stand?"

"Ah, in a flask, he's not going anywhere!"

"No one's drunk from it, right? Could it disguise itself other than water?"

Josuke's eyes widened as he turned around at Rarity's shriek. Ryohei twitched on the ground as he bled from his eyes and mouth. The Stand slithered out his ear and shot towards a shocked Rarity. Josuke's Stand punched it away into the wall. It pointed at him and sneered.

 **[ "Ryohei Higashikata, your love for alcohol has killed you! I'd say we're about even now! You arrested me all those years ago, but look at you! Pathetic! And you, kid! I told you we'd see each other again, and look where that attitude of yours got you! Hyehyehyehye!" ]**

The Stand sunk into the vents of the house. Rarity looked up to Josuke.

"Something bad happened in his body! C-Can you heal him from the inside!?"

"Yeah! I can fix anything!"

Josuke's Stand held Ryohei's head by the temples. The man's face changed to a more peaceful look, even the blood vanished. But he still lied down with his eyes now closed. Josuke pulled him up.

"H-Hey! Now's not the time for jokes! C'mon, get up!"

Rarity looked behind them, Jotaro stood over with a calmer face.

"Josuke..."

Josuke kept going.

"Oh! I get it, you're just tired! Probably fell out of it and-"

"Josuke."

Jotaro put a hand onto his shoulder.

"Humans thrive off of the destruction of others to fulfill their own needs. However, there are people, like you. You have the kindest ability of all... But no Stand can bring the dead back."

Josuke looked up to Jotaro, then down to Ryohei's corpse. Rarity held her head low.

"I... I'm so sorry... I didn't know the flask could-"

Josuke stood up.

"It ain't your fault, Rarity. You can't even see these things. This is just... My grandad protected this town with his life. Me, mom, even random strangers. I'll fill in for him, now."

The funeral was heavy. Not many came, but many did mourn. The Higashikatas finally had a room for Rarity, but no one could do anything with. No one wanted to. His closet still had his old clothes, uniform still hung up, eventually it would all be thrown away. Josuke sat in the kitchen with Rainbow Dash and Rarity. She opened up a bottle of water. None of the pipes in the house ran water.

"You two'll have to drink right from the bottle. Who knows how well his Stand can hide? Even the bottles you buy will have to be checked."

Rarity looked to Josuke. A strand of hair stuck out of his pompadour. Rainbow Dash hadn't noticed.

"Canned foods will have to do as well. Rarity, you should really stay with me. This guy is something awful."

A few more strands stuck up. Rarity began to worry.

"I-I'll be fine."

"I doubt it. This Stand is a lot like one I fought in Egypt. Angelo-"

Rarity jumped as Josuke snarled wildly. His hair shot up as there was a violent feeling around him. His eye twitched and fist clenched tight enough to draw blood.

 _ **"Mhngh...!"**_

Rarity slowly placed a hand on his fist. He had calmed down on the spot. He took out a comb and fixed his hair. However, he shook horribly.

"I-I'm fine... Just a little ticked, I'm cool, really...!"

"Josuke..."

Rainbow Dash shook her head.

"No, I'm cool. You? Eager. That's not a bad thing, just don't go breaking people like you're doing your furniture... Or, warping... What a weird ability."

Rarity looked back at the twisted cabinets and fused chairs and glass. Plates had changed shapes and oddly fused with the wood.

"Oh my... Wh-What have I gotten myself into...?"

Rainbow Dash lifted the bottle.

"Told you should come with me. Not that I don't think he can't protect you, but it'd be better if neither of us had to worry about you."

"I can handle myself, this is just like any magic at Equestria!"

"I wouldn't say that... But I wouldn't say you're wrong. If you're so sure, then maybe you'll make it out. We just need to find some hint or whatever to where the Elements of Harmony are as well..."

Rainbow Dash held a hand up to check the time, then noticed something odd.

"Josuke. That cut on your lower lip and your hands... Can't you fix that up? Not even that bruise I gave you too?"

What she really wanted to ask was if that cut was all she had really did. Her fake arm differed from Joseph's, it was made for soldiers still able to preform during active duty, and willing to continue the fight for their people. It was heavily inspired by the Great Nazi Soldier, Rudolf Von Stroheim. Though she didn't know who exactly, she was sure someone was behind DIO, and that was her real enemy. She's dented metal walls with this arm. So, how tough is Josuke, is what really ran through her head. Josuke simply stared at his hands.

"My Stand, as you call him, can fix anything but myself. So before you ask, if **Ang _eLO-_** "

His hair began to stick up again, but he stopped himself with a cool breath.

"If that asshole gets inside of me some way, game over!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head. Silently swearing, she knew that things would only get more interesting. Or in Jotaro's words, simply more annoying. The next day at school, Koichi was conflicted between approaching Josuke or simply leaving him alone. Even the school girls from before kept their distance. Josuke didn't show any sign of aggression or depression, but no one wanted to be the victim of a grieveing mad Josuke. Then, the magic mint girl approached him.

"Good afternoon."

Josuke looked up to her and waved.

"Yo. We uh, meet again, huh?"

She held out her lunch box.

"Please. Take this."

"Huh? I-I don't really follow..."

"You don't seem to have your own lunch. It's not healthy to skip a meal."

"Ye-Yeah... Well I'm not really, hungry, as of late. Sorry, I have to decl-"

The girl bowed as she held the box out.

"Please. I lost both of my parents at a very young age. I didn't want to live without them. My brother was my only friend and told me, nothing brings the dead more grief than seeing their loved ones in despair as they cannot do anything but watch, and your grandfather loved you very much. I mean no disrespect, but please understand. You have to grow strong for him and yourself, as well as anyone and everyone who cares for you. So please, eat."

Josuke blinked as everyone around them couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. Josuke slowly took the lunch box.

"Th... Thank you."

"It is the very least I can do. I have yet to repay the kindness you've shown me."

"Ah, about the car incident again? Yeesh, I told you, it's all fine!"

"... Y-Yes... Of course. May I sit?"

"Yeah, go ahead. Don't know what's up with everyone today but, guess it's just you and me."

The girl sat down and watched Josuke eat with a small smile. An honest smile. Koichi didn't know why, but the girl now unnerved him as well. He had a class with her, and she was completely silent. He felt that if he had approached Josuke instead, she would have never made the gesture. Three days had past since Ryohei's death. Tomoko had decidee to spend the week with a family member. Rarity had refused to leave Josuke's side as moral support, even as he himself asked her to. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash had alternated turns for who watched over Josuke and Rarity, and who looked after Jolyne. Today, was Jotaro. He patrolled outside the house and saw footprints in the grass. Angelo, had been close. Then he felt a droplet. Rain. It began to rain as storm clouds rolled in. The rain... Jotaro's eyes widened as Star Platinum struck the Stand and sent it onto a window on the house. Any sooner, and it would have entered Jotaro's mouth. It sneered and slipped into the house. Jotaro came to the terrifying conclusion. Angelo wasn't waiting for an opportunity for them to let their guard down and drink. He was waiting for the rain. He had to call Rainbow Dash, her Star Seraphim would completely decimate this Stand, but as he entered the house he knew that wouldn't be possible. The phone wires had been cut, all the sinks and pipes ran with water, tea pots and kettels and coffee pots all boiled steam. The Stand could be anywhere, and Angelo wanted it that way. Josuke and Rarity were confused as they stood in the kitchen. Jotaro barged in and saw the Stand take form in the steam.

"Josuke! The steam!"

"On it!"

Josuke's Stand grabbed a glass bottle and crushed it. It attempted to capture the steam. It didn't work.

"This is just **GREAT!** I can't catch him like this! We've got to get out of here!"

Rarity opened the door to the hallway, but was pulled back by Jotaro.

"Ah! Mr. Kujo, what is t-"

"There's steam at that end of the hallway. From the bathroom, the windows and stairs are all blocked, we're stuck in this dead end."

"W-We are!?"

"Josuke. Rarity. In situations like these, you have to come up with a plan. I have mine, but this is your house. Any ideas."

Josuke had his Stand punch down the one wall they were against.

"It's a bit unorthodox, but we run the hell away, simple and clean."

"... The Joestar Technique. Hah..."

The wall restored itself and blocked the steam from coming after them. Josuke grinned.

"This is actually good... If the Stand is this strong, then it's like you said, he should be close. This is really **GRE-** "

Josuke turned as the humidifier in the room blew steam in his face. Angelo's Stand formed in between Josuke's teeth and slipped right in. He began to gag and choke. Rarity held Josuke.

"J-Josuke! Spit it out! Throw up! Something! You can't let whatever is attacking us win!"

"R-Rarity... Yo-You're right, I gotta get serious!"

"Yes!"

"Which is why the gloves are coming off! Boouurgh!"

In Rarity's eyes, a glove slowly floated out of Josuke's mouth. Jotaro saw his Stand pull it out. Rarity backed away with a sickly face.

"Euogh... Th-That was unorthodox indeed... Wait was that a pun?"

Jotaro shook his head. He had heard of and saw Pinkie Pie's influence before, but this was ridiculous. Josuke grinned as the glove thrashed around and convulsed violently.

"What can I say, even backed in a corner, I'm pretty handy."

Jotaro lifted his cap.

"Look here, I don't care if you think you're funny or not, we're not doing this pun thing alright?"

"See, Mr. Jotaro can't take a joke. Anyways I'm gonna give Angelo a good shake down."

Josuke's Stand held the glove out of the window and shook it with great force. Angelo flew from a tree and hit the ground, still dressed like a milkman. He panted heavily, but shrieked as he looked up at his three targets. No, he was the prey now. Josuke gripped the glove tightly.

"What's a matter, crying over spilt milk?"

Jotaro glanced to Josuke.

"One more. You get one more then I'm walking out of here."

Angelo stood up with his head and heart pounding. He backed away into a boulder. Then, pointed at Josuke.

"Josuke!~ You have no right! Y-You can't kill me! Even though I'm a sick headed convict, escaped right from death row, and not a shred of remorse for any of my victims like your grandpappy! You can't hurt me! Otherwise, you'll be just like me!"

Rarity looked to Josuke. She didn't like Angelo one bit, even though she had only met him, her feelings were right. This man was evil. Josuke calmly combed his hair as his Stand destroyed Angelo's hand with a punch against the rock.

"Don't point that filthy finger at me, it's annoying."

"Aghck!? W-W-Wh-Wha-What!?"

Angelo's hand fused with the rock. Josuke threw the comb in the air.

"Angelo. Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors for your freedom."

"Yo-You serious!? Now?! The fuck!?"

"JUST PLAY!"

"Hyeei! U-Uh! One, two, three!"

Angelo threw his remaining hand, but was punched into oblivion by Josuke's Stand. Angelo's body was fused to the rock as the Stand held a fist to the murderers face. Josuke caught the comb as it fell.

"Looks like you were rocked, Angelo."

Jotaro groaned.

"That's it. I'll do the talking now, Angelo. I know you weren't born with a Stand. How'd you get that shitty **[GEB]** knock off?"

Angelo shook and tried to free himself, but gave up.

"Fine! Fine! Fuck me, I'll sell him out. When I was in my cell, a few hours before sunrise and my execution, there was this guy in a highschool uniform... It was dark, he sounded and looked older, but wore a school uniform like that one! I was about to shout, but I noticed something. A bow and arrow, looked like they were centuries years old! The weirdest thing was this purple gem inside the arrow head. He pointed at me just as I opened my mouth and shot me clean! But, didn't die ol' Angelo did, and he pulled out. With it, my Stand, **[Aqua Necklace]!** H-He said he was from this town like I was and told me to come find him. Said he had a plan, something about a DIO or whatever!"

Jotaro's eyes widened, then steeled.

"DIO...? Angelo. Don't fuck with me. Is that the exact thing he said? And that gem, was it, as old as the arrow and bow?"

"N-No! It was brand spanking new! Sparkling even."

Rarity's eyes widened.

"It can't be...!"

Jotaro to Rarity and nodded.

"It's... It's got to be. I believe him, I shouldn't, but I do..."

Rarity looked back. Something was wrong. Josuke had let the glove go without thinking, and allowed it to claw its way to a child playing in the rain.

"No you don't!"

She kicked the glove, but it grabbed her leg, and snaked up to her throat as it began to strangle her. Angelo cackled as Jotaro and Josuke turned.

"Shit! R-Rarity!" "Dammit..."

"Kyhegehehehrahahrahraha! Josuke!~ Let me out of this rock, and you' ll have your fucktoy back! C'mon, you dicksauce, quit combing that shitty hair and free me!"

Jotaro and Rarity both looked to Josuke fearfully. The rage was already there, but Angelo pulled the tigger.

 **"What The Fuck Did You Say About My HAIR!?"**

"H-H-Hey! Wait I'm the one in control he-"

It was too late. Josuke's Stand utterly decimated both Angelo and the boulder he was fused with. The glove fell limp and deflated as Aqua Necklace was no more. The boulder fixed itself, but was warped to an ugly flat face, pymrid like in shape. Josuke pocketed the comb.

"I'm no murderer, but you can't be held by the normal laws. So, this is my stone cold justice! Angelo, you'll be here forever in this town my grandad kept safe for all his life! Unable to move, or even feel another person's touch. You should be glad, I'm so generous, I let you keep your sight and mouth. Anything to say?"

"... geh..."

" **GREAT** choice of words. See ya around, rock head."

Josuke knelt down to Rarity. Her throat had almost snapped, but was healed by his Stand. Despite his apparent rage, his full attention was on her. Jotaro shook his head and sighed.

" _Yare Yare Daze_... Prodigal speed, phenomenal strength... And a strange ability to heal anything. But worst of all is his attitude. This kid is crazy."

Rarity looked up to Josuke.

"What is this called? Your magic, er, Stand thing?"

"I don't know. Never thought about giving him one."

"Him? Hm... What about, **[Crazy Diamond]**?"

Eh? Why crazy?"

"Because everything about it is just that! Crazy!"

"Oh c'mon, it's not THAT bad! Right, Mr. Jotaro?"

Jotaro tilted his cap.

"Actually, it's pretty fitting."

Rarity winked at Josuke.

"Having thing be fitted appropriately is another trademark."

Josuke only rolled his eyes, then sneezed loudly.

"Ugh... The one thing I can't fix, illness... Just **GREAT.** "

Jotaro turned to leave as he left the kids to themselves. He had two of his own to worry about. Rainbow Dash grumbled as she struggled to keep Jolyne still.

"JoJo, watch out I'm trying to wash your hair!"

Jolyne put her hands over her head and giggled.

"No!~ It's so cool, it doesn't need to be washed! C'mon, Ma!"

"Please, it only shines like mine if you wash it! Here, I'll even sing your favorite song!~"

Jolyne squealed and shut her mouth.

 _"Ooh child~ things are gonna get easier..."_

A woman walked down a street to her bus stop. Work was terrible today, but she had just received her pay. It was deducted due to the company's decrease in sales.

 _"Ooh child~ things'll get brighter..."_

She sat down and sighed. The bus would come any minuet. A man sat down next to her. She was surprised, he was handsome. They started to talk.

 _"Ooh child~ things are gonna get easier... Ooh child~ things'll get brighter..."_

They had a bit in common. She started to really like him. She let a personal issue slip out and felt embarrassed. He encouraged her there was nothing to be afraid of.

 _"Some day, yeah~ we'll put it together and we'll get it undone..."_

The bus had come and she had to go, but he held her hand, she didn't want to let go. He invited her to his home for just an hour or two. How could she refuse?

 _"Some day~ when your head is much lighter..."_

The drive was quiet. He had a sister, a rather cute girl that was asleep in the back seat of the car. He held her dearly, and told the woman that she was a heavy sleeper. Even then, his sister enjoyed meeting new people.

 _"Some day, yeah~ we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun..."_

He carried his sister in and still opened the woman's door for her. He was a dream boy. She helped him and they talked in the kitchen. She never really wanted a big family, and wanted to live rather simply. She'd would be teased about that at work, but he had agreed wholeheartedly. As she drank the tea, which was divine in opinion, she began to feel sleepy. She wasn't worried. She woke up. Numb and clearly unable to breathe. It was awful. She was in great pain... But she couldn't scream. Fear ruled her mind as she saw a terrifying sight. A whole coat of skin, as if like a suit that was seamlessly taken off, hung on a hanger in front her.

 _"Some day~ when the world is much brighter..."_

There were a few jars by her side. One full of skinned forearms without the wrist or hands, and the other was that of teeth. She could look, but not move. She felt everything soon. Everything but, her right hand. A glass door opened as the dream boy's sister looked up at her with a sweet smile.

"You're really pretty, I can't wait to study your body some more, it's very healthy. You have a clean digestive track. That's not as common as you'd think. Many suffer from constipation. You do have a bit of liver issues, drinking a bit to stimulate the nerves? I won't kill you... I don't want to. It's my least favorite thing to do. I just want to study the body and its functions. But... I can't let you go. I'm, not, sorry really. You're very nice, you'll make a wonderful friend for him. Thank you."

As the girl closed the door, the woman saw cabinets with labels, counters with surgical equipment, and blood. Her blood.

 _"Ooh child!~ Things'll get brighter... Some day~ when the world is much brighter..."_

Jolyne's eyes slowly fell away as she drifted off to sleep. The woman, silently cried herself to sleep.


	44. Talk to The Hand

Candice felt incredibly nauseous. That last scene, that horrific nightmare, she saw it all. The woman had every organ separated, but was still alive. She had to hurl. The voice snickered at the sight of the alicorn's suffering.

"N. O. T. W. H. A. T. Y. O. U. E. X. P. E. C. T. E. D?"

She could only shake her head. It was all in the back of her throat. It wasn't just that vile scene, but with Angelo's files were awful. The whispers became that of the crime. She finally came to understand why Princess Celestia looked so ill. This was not a good world. But, there was a small ray of hope for her. In Josuke and Jotaro. Though just as crass, their hearts were bright with a golden light. It was terrible, but to win this game she would have to adopt this mindset. She couldn't fall now. She swallowed and spoke.

"The next move, is yours."

The chessboard dried and soon was enveloped by a strange aura. Three pieces against three. On her side, Josuke, Rarity, and Koichi. On his side, two boys and a girl, all wearing matching uniforms.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~**_

 _ **Episode III: The Arrow Points The Way, Shine On!**_

A few days had passed. Peace slowly returned to the Higashikata household. Rarity would soon be going to school with Josuke. Still, she had to see him to and from school, with Koichi tagging along as good company. As they left class for home, Koichi stopped and pointed to a horribly dilapidated mansion.

"H-Hey, Josuke? Rarity? Does anyone live here?"

Rarity made a face of great disgust and hid behind Josuke.

"Eugh! Look at that awful color scheme! Hideous! Even before the mold it was ugly to look at!"

Josuke thumbed to his house.

"No way. We literally live on the same street as it. If anyone came, I'd know. Hell, this place is such a mess, the real estate owner can't sell it. You'd have to break it all down and rebuild it."

Koichi began to approach it, but Rarity pulled him back.

"And what do you think you're doing, Koichi?! This place oozes slime! Look at that!"

"That's just a small leaky pipe with moss..."

"Disgusting!"

"Bu-But I saw someone, a silhouette of some kind, holding a candle!"

"Well then that's mystery left unsolved!"

"I... Guess."

She looked down at Koichi before she let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine! I shall have a look, that way we'll be in and out!"

"Th-Thanks Rarity!"

"Oh- puh, kff!"

She waved the boy off and poked her head right through the cracked gates. Solid metal and with a working padlock. She saw nothing but an overgrown yard.

"S-See! Nothing here! Can we please get a move o-"

She noticed something at the last second. A foot that was out from the side. The same foot kicked the gate in. She was trapped as her throat was caught between the doors.

"Aghck!? Agh!"

An angry voice came out from the shadows behind the wall.

"Who the fuck do think you are, snooping in around our house?"

Another foot, one with heels, began to kick her face with savage fury. A condescending and cold voice spat out.

"Nosy bitch! I'll teach you some goddamn manners! You, that runt, and the douchebag that were talking shit!"

"Yeah!~ Our house looks like a dump to you, right? Say that shit about it with a swollen pair of lips full of boot!"

"Pasty cunt! Think she's better than us!"

"Hmph! I'm not even gonna stop you this time, Sis. I'm pissed about it too!"

The boy was as tall and built as Josuke, maybe a bit less. Two fine lines crossed his face in semi circles that passed the inner corners of his eyes. His hair was small, a dark pompadour, the hair at his sides light and combed back closely. A dark, modified Japanese school uniform, a double-breasted jacket, decorated with metallic, golden emblems. A yen sign on the right of his collar and a dollar sign on his left. A larger dollar sign on the middle of his chest and on his right shoulder, he had "Oku", the kanji for trillion, in large, light letters between his shoulder and elbow; mirroring the word billion on his left. He wore slim, sagging belts at the top of baggy pants. The girl was average to below average height. Though not the thickest, her exposed legs expressed a muscular build. She was naturally beautiful, with red and yellow shimmering hair, her face stayed to an agressive glare. She wore a dark, short one piece uniform that stopped above the inner thigh. On her collar were alternating euro and pound symbols. The chest had a four pointed sun with flames that pointed in the main four directions. The left side of the points were yellow, as the right were red. The center resembled a yin yang symbol, although the colors of her hair were in place. On her right shoulder was printed "Sen" the kanji for thousand; mirroring the word million on her left in a similar font of the boy. Josuke and Koichi shook out of their shock and realized what was happening.

"H-Hey! Leave her alone!"

"Oi! Let her go, or I'll kick both of your asses!"

The two became silent. Then, the girl spoke.

"Hear that, Okuyasu? Kick, our, asses?"

"Hehehehe... Doesn't this dumbass think highly of himself, eh Senset?"

The gate loosened as the heel grinded onto Rarity's nose and pushed her back. As she stood up, ready to fall back, an arrow flew right into her throat. No one seemed to expect it. Rarity fell on her face, which forced the arrow to be pushed through the throat. A beautiful violet gem shone brilliantly as blood dripped down from it. Senset and Okuyasu were shocked.

"Whoa! W-When did the purple part glow like that?!"

"The crystal, it's reacting to her differently than the others... It's actually reacting!"

A voice came from an windowless opening.

"Sunset. Okuyasu. I didn't fire the Arrow at her. It flew on its own. But, I know why, for that man there is Josuke Higashikata. Eliminate him, and while you're at it, get that boy too. He could be useful."

Koichi went to grab Rarity, but both were suddenly right in front of the delinquents. Koichi was snatched into the air.

"Like this, Sis?"

"Twelve centimeters to the South. There you go."

Okuyasu brought Koichi's throat down on the arrowhead. Josuke had enough. He ran over to save his friends. Then, Senset smirked. She blinked and her eyes changed. The ball itself had become pitch black with strange code idly falling down. The iris' were filled alphanumerical symbols as the pupils dilated greatly.

"Swipe horizontally, down low, right at his feet."

Okuyasu grinned as his Stand emerged. A humanoid figure in attire similar to football pads, though it had several spikes jutting from them. A towel-like object draped over its shoulders, with a dollar symbol on one end and a yen symbol on the other. On each side of the Stand's face were blinders that covered its headlight-shaped eyes. Its right hand had spiderweb-like lines on the inside, along with two bumps on its palm. It swiped the air as she said, and Josuke found his feet pulled with a powerful force. He flew at them as Senset jumped and dropkicked him in the air. She landed on her feet with an acrobatic flip. Josuke rolled back on the street, but heard Senset speak again.

"Low sweep, quarter circle to the right at the end of the motion."

Okuyasu's Stand moved its right hand just as she instructed. Josuke was swept off his feet and spun in the air. He was upsidedown. Senset sent a kick to his side, and spun Josuke around in a full circle before she threw him back into the street.

"Normal swipe, lean back to pull his head up!"

Josuke didn't even reach the ground before being pulled back. Senset threw a punch hard enough to break his nose. She kissed her beaten knuckles as she and Okuyasu smiled smugly.

"THIS guy beat Angelo?! I told you both, that sick shithead had a success rate of less than ten percent! Look at this fool."

"Hehehe! With your brain, **[The Hand]** of mine is even more dangerous! Then again, I don't think so brightly."

Senset frowned at Okuyasu.

"Hey, screw what Keicho says, nothing wrong with help. We'll be there for you, I know I will at least."

Okuyasu rubbed his neck and grinned.

"D'aw!~ You're too good to me! Your **[All Seeing Eye]** makes any fight a breeze! I'm scared to think what I'd do without ya."

Senset folded her arms and spat to the side.

"Now who's giving who all the credit?... H-Hey! Where'd Higashikata go!?"

Josuke nearly walked right past them. He glanced at them both.

"You're both not too bright, actually."

"Huh?!" "How'd you know-"

Crazy Diamond kneed Senset and punched The Hand with a jab. Senset launched into a wall as Okuyasu spat blood. His eyes became wild.

 **"Hey, Fucker. Don't go touching my Sis with your filthy fucking Stand!"**

The Hand brought its right hand down. Crazy Diamond caught it and attempted to snap the elbow, but The Hand pounded Crazy Diamond's face with the left fist. Josuke had to let go, but used his Stand to pull himself away The Hand's swipe, going with the motion itself as he slid behind Okuyasu. Josuke saw that the gate label had been scraped away, a character was missing. He began to understand The Hand's ability. He lifted an arm to block a kick behind him, but spun around from the force alone. Senset pointed at Josuke victoriously.

"Okuyasu! Final swipe!"

"Yeah!~"

The Hand swiped the air and brought Josuke right in front of Okuyasu.

"Die, Bastar-"

"You two, REALLY aren't that bright."

"Ag-Again!?"

Josuke sidestepped as flowerpots that idly sat on the wall flew at Okuyasu. Josuke had noted them upon being forced to spin. They had played themselves for him.. The first hit his face, the second his chin, the third hit his groin. He was out. Josuke saw Senset run at him and leap for a flying kick. She was effortlessly beaten with a single punch by Crazy Diamond to the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her busted head. Josuke sighed.

"What a scary team. His Stand alone could have killed me easily, though he's dumb, she knows how to direct him in scary ways. Even then, she's not as fast, but whatever Stand she has makes her really smart. I called her dumb, but she's actually just cocky. She calculated those attacks down to the centimeter, hers and his, and it felt like she was reading me. I got lucky."

Josuke turned to find a trail of blood. He didn't hesitate to enter the mansion. Just inside, the thitd and final sibling. Keicho Nejimura, Stand User of Bad Company. Like his siblings, he too wore a custome made school uniform. The kanji "Cho" for trillion, which also was presently printed on the mirroring arm. The letters "BAD C. O." were promptly printed on his collar. He wore arrow earrings that pointed downwards. He grabbed the Arrow, but stopped as Josuke shouted.

"Wa-Wait! If you do that, they'll bleed out more!"

"You think I don't know that? This Arrow, it's important to me. What if a person walked by and sees this gruesome scene and call the police? Or take and perhaps, break, the Arrow itself? What then? I can't afford that."

"Fuck off with it, I need that gem stuck in it too! Just gimmie my friends and that gem, I don't care about that Arrow!"

"Ah, Josuke Higashikata. One does not simply, stop their reign of villainy. When you listen to a CD disk and the music ends, you take it out and play a new one, or go about your day. That is what I am going to do."

Keicho removed the Arrow, knowing full well Josuke would enter, but he raised a brow at an annoying sight. Okuyasu and Senset stood right behind Josuke.

"Oi, Big Brother! You don't got to do a thing!"

"Our fight ain't done yet!"

Josuke ran inside with the two after him, but stopped as he saw a strange glint in the darkness.

"Wh-He wanted me in here! Shit!"

Josuke strafed to the side and jumped back. Okuyasu's face were littered with tiny holes as Senset's right arm was torn apart. It barely resembled an arm anymore. Keicho huffed an annoyingly.

"Idiots! Okuyasu, your Stand **[The Hand]** is a lethal onethat could rival the likes of Universal Stands, but you're too stupid to utilize it! Sunset, your **[All Seeing Eye]** can instantly give you all the information of anything you look at. It can't fight a thing, so you have to use your brilliant mind. The problem is you think for Okuyasu as well, and that's why you're wounded now. I have no use for the likes of idiots like you two who can't be used effectively."

Josuke made a step forward, but found the holes appeared by his feet.

"Ngh! I-I ain't got any other option!"

Josuke grabbed Senset and Okuyasu as Crazy Diamond punched down a wall. His right hand was attacked, the small holes appeared, but he threw himself and his assailants out of harms way. The wall restored itself, yet the holes appeared again. Josuke didn't have time to wait. He looked down at Okuyasu and Senset.

"Oi! Your brother's Stand, tell me how to beat it."

"..." "..."

"C'mon! Either tell me the weakness or to eat shit, just gimme an answer!"

Okuyasu glared at Josuke.

"... Only an asshole... Would rat family out..."

Senset sat up as she held what was left of her arm.

"We're not gonna tell you anything, stupid."

Josuke narrowed his eyes.

" **GREAT.** Then I really have no choice!"

Crazy Diamond raised its fist and brought it down with alarming speed.

 **[ _"DORA!"_ ]**

The fist stopped above Okuyasu's face. It then moved a hand to Senset, and healed them both. A new sheen over their once heavily wounded bodies. The two blinked in confusion.

"Huh!?"

"What...? W-Why'd you...?"

Josuke turned his back to them both as he began to reenter the house. Senset pulled him back.

"Hold it! Why'd you heal an enemy, Josuke?! We could beat the shit out of you no issue!"

Josuke stared at her.

"Do you want to fight?"

"Don't be a smartass, answering my question with a question, tell me the truth!"

Okuyasu scratched his head with a nod.

"H-Hey, tell him to make it a straightforward one, I want to make sure I get it too."

Josuke brushed the hand off.

"No reason."

Senset shoved a finger in his face, nearly touching the nose.

"Bullshit! What about your hand, that nose, can't you heal yourse-"

She stopped and took a step back. Her hand had fully healed. She looked at Josuke with her Stand. Okuyasu summoned The Hand.

"Oi, Sis, is he planning something?"

"N-No... It's his Stand. He can't heal himself?!"

"Huh...!? What's the point of a healing Stand if it can't heal the User...?"

Josuke turned back around with a shrug.

"Just cause you're evil, doesn't mean you deserve to be left for dead. I wouldn't even call you two evil after fighting you both, that's the kind of teamwork you get from trusting the other with your life. Evil people can't even trust themselves. So don't stop me from saving my friends!"

Josuke ran inside. Keicho had taken his friends further in the house. He knew it was all a bait, but he had to try. He saw the trail led up the stairs, to the second floor. Senset grabbed his hand.

"I've still gotta know something, Higashikata!"

Josuke pulled his hand out of her grip.

"Good Grief, what the Hell is up with you?!"

"You can't heal yourself, and only heal others, so why'd you risk your life for us!?"

Josuke continued up the stairs.

"I don't know. I can't bring back the dead though, so if my friends are dead, so are all of you."

The first room ahead, though the whole manor was dark, is where Rarity and Koichi laid. Right at the center of the room. Josuke bit his lip.

"Shit... If I go in, that's a trap waiting to happen... But I've got to move!"

Josuke was seized by the throat from behind. Okuyasu had The Hand hold him back as it raised the right hand. Even Senset was surprised.

"Okuyasu, wait!"

"Guh! O-Okuyasu!"

Okuyasu looked up to Rarity and Koichi.

"... Hey, Senset. How should I scrape those two over here?"

Senset stuttered for a moment. Okuyasu, though he still needed her help, had made his own decision. She sighed and pointed at them both.

"... Koichi Hirose is one hundred and fifty seven centimeters, Rarity is around one hundred and sixty six to one hundred and seventy eight centimeters. The best way to scrape is a vertical one, but with a greater pull than normal."

Okuyasu had his Stand scrape the space away. Rarity and Koichi teleported to Josuke's feet. Josuke healed them on the spot, and relaxed as both of his friends groaned. The Hand vanished as Okuyasu held up a shakey finger.

"I'm not too smart, I have to rely on my baby sis to even tell me the difference between boxers and briefs, and dollars and yen worth. I do whatever comes to my mind first, so we're even now! I'm not going to fight you or my brother. We didn't want any of this, so just do what you gotta do."

Josuke looked back at the two with a grateful smile.

"Okuyasu, Senset, you're both really **GREAT.** "

They both looked away from him and mumbled to each other.

"Wh-What's that supposed to mean, Sis?"

"... I-It's a compliment. A real, compliment. I-I can't remember the last time someone other than you gave me one..."

They hurried off as Koichi came to. He sat up and looked around, frightened.

"Huh!? Wh-What happened!? Where are we?"

Rarity sat up with a jolt.

"Agh! Those, bullies! What a foul pair of potty mouths and ridiculously matching clothes! Where are they, I have half a mind to-"

Both Koichi and Josuke covered her mouth and hushed her.

"Ra-Rarity... We gotta be quiet."

"You two really are tough. Okuyasu and Senset are downstairs. It's just their older brother up here. I don't know if you two can leave, but I gotta get that Arrow, more importantly that gem it has."

Rarity stood up and placed her hands on her hips

"As if I'll let you go off on your own is this... This... Ugh! Let's get this over with, this location is utterly repulsive!"

"... Not like I can't talk you out of it. Koichi? I think those two downstairs will let you go. Okuyasu didn't say it exactly, but he did say he wouldn't fight anymore."

Koichi looked to the stairs, then back to Josuke.

"I... I just want to go home. But, I want to know my friends are home too! I'll try my best!"

Josuke blnked then sighed.

"What's with everyone getting all brave suddenly...? Whatever, the only way now, is through here."

A creak and small footsteps sounded off. Josuke took out a lighter and searched the darkness. He saw it. Keicho's Stand. A small soldier with a rifle in hand. Josuke waited for the right moment.

"Anytime, now! Rarity, Koichi, get behind me!"

The soldier stood up from a rafter. With several like it following suit.

"Wh-What...?"

They fired their guns and destroyed the lighter, his hand littered with miniscule bullet holes.

"Arch! T-The wounds are small, but hurt like Hell!"

Rarity pulled Josuke back.

"They're falling down from above!"

Josuke turned and saw parachuting soldiers fire away from the side, he had been flanked. Josuke was sure he had been hit by more gunfire, but the bullets flew off his body. He pulled his friends into the room ahead.

"W-We're on the second floor, but our best option is out the wind- Oh no fucking way."

Helicopters flew into view. Koichi and Rarity pulled Josuke back.

"They've got tanks!" "Your hair's in danger!"

Josuke saw the missile fly past his face. The other tanks on the ground fired, but the projectiles were deflected and destroyed by Crazy Diamond. Josuke wiped his brow, but instead of sweat, there was a crystalline smoothness to his head.

"What...? Wait a minute! Koichi! Rarity! Y-You both can see all this!?"

They nodded slowly as they leaned into him. Rarity pointed at the soldiers that took position before them.

"When I woke up, that was the first thing I saw! Wh-What are they!? And that pink figure floating by you...!"

Koichi began to pant lightly.

"I feel weird... Like, not good but also not sick... What's happening to me!?"

Keicho's voice came from the shadows.

"So... The Arrow flew to her for a reason, and the boy as well. **[Bad Company]!** At Ease!"

The army stood at attention with their weapons held away from the three. Keicho held the Arrow up, and confirmed it. Rarity pointed at the item.

"Th-That's it! That's the Element of Harmony, Generosity! How on Celestina's horn did that get there!?"

Keicho scoffed.

"Shut your mouth! I'll be the one talking here! Damn my siblings, to just let you in, sometimes I swear Sunset is as stupid as Okuyasu. Even her nickname is a play on her name, Senset, egh. That's all unimportant now, what is important is why I am right here. Your Stands! Show them too me! I've seen a glimpse of yours, girl."

"A-A glimpse?"

"Ah, right. A Stand can act on it's own, this only occurs with powerful ones. Josuke! Teach them how to summon their Stand!"

Josuke growled. He leaned back to a wall but nodded. He looked to Rarity and Koichi as he displayed Crazy Diamond.

"Just, **GREAT**. Okay you two, it's a bit difficult at first, but all you gotta do is think about it. It's hard to describe, but just think of doing something as hard as you can. It'll feel like new life is pouring out of you, and you'll probably feel two of everything. As if you're breathing twice and moving twice. It'll appear as a physical manifestation, but what it looks like... That's up to who you are deep inside where you don't even know. The subconscious of your soul."

Keicho shook his head.

"I don't have the time to waste, I'll give them the motivation!"

A soldiers had slid down from the rafters on a rope by Rarity's cheek. Another by Koichi's ear. Both used army knives to savagely cut away at the flesh. However, Koichi's ear glittered like a diamond in a spotlight. The knife was broken and tip stabbed into the soldiers head. Rarity cried out in great pain in Josuke's arm that held her.

"Aie! ! ! This is too much! I can't take it anymore!"

"R-Rarity...!"

"What's the point of all this excessive force!? It's not entertaining, it's sadistic!"

"Oi! Rarity!"

"Why couldn't the setting take place back in Equestria!? I'm going to go insane!"

"RARITY!"

"Josuke Higashikata, don't you dare raise your voice at me whilst I am in the midst of a breakdown! It's rather rude."

Josuke pointed ahead, to which was a bizarre sight. A humanoid figure, mostly of an ivory coloring, floated before them. It had a amethyst eyes and a solid face with no nose, mouth, or ears. Six small horns curled from the side, top side, and of the skull. The horns themselves were like crystals that grew from caverns. The whole body was that of a crystalline material, yet faintly transparent as something akin to a skeleton resided within. The Stand floated back and leaned onto Rarity.

 **[ _"You called, Mistress?"_ ]**

"... Huh?"

 **[ _" 'Huh?' You call me out for the first time and all you have to say for this exclusive moment is, huh, Mistress? I'm your Stand, I'll need a name, but for now you're in need of my aid in this dangerous game. Hmhm! I'm rather clever, aren't I, Mistress."_ ]**

Keicho was stunned. He hadn't seen a sentient Stand before. Koichi, though uninjured, shot an ethereal egg out. Josuke looked at it.

"Gee Koichi, I knew you were a bit cowardly, but I didn't think you were a chicken!"

Rarity's Stand closed Josuke's mouth.

 **[ _"No. None of that. Shame on you, Darling."_ ]**

Koichi looked up at his friends, down to the egg, to Keicho and back to his friends.

"I-I'm sorry...! It's just sitting there! This is, this is all it can do!"

Keicho saw it. The egg began to crack.

"That's enough! I've decided it, you two are to die, but I'll keep the kid! **[Bad Company]!** All units, FIRE!"

The toy army took aim and began to fire. Rarity,Josuke, and Koichi didn't expect Rarity's Stand to pull Josuke and shove him in front like a body shield. Josuke took the full attack. The smoke and dust settled. Rarity's Stand was much smaller now. Like a ballerina, it moved with grace and anorexic fragility. White body, violet vines with various diamond patterns that sprawled the arms and legs. The chest, the hands and crown of the skull had her cutie mark printed on. Josuke used Crazy Diamond to protect himself as Rarity swatted at the Stand.

"Wh-What in Equestria were you doing!? You could've hurt him, or worse!"

 **[ _"Oh-puh kff! Have faith in me, Mistress. I'd never do anything you wouldn't, such as send our Darling to his doom! That's just not our style, Mistress."_ ]**

Josuke heard a click and looked down at his foot. He had stepped on a mine. It exploded, but he barely felt any impact. In fact, his clothes hadn't even ruffled from the force. Missiles fired at him, Crazy Diamond destroyed two, but the others struck the bicep. It received no damage. Keicho took a step back.

"Wh-What!? What did that Stand do!?"

Rarity and Josuke saw it. His body coated in a strange crystal substance. He was able to move andbreathe freely, but was in some form of armor. Rarity's Stand winked.

 **[ _"That's my ability, Darlings~ Right there, to protect those in need of aid. That boy is a real diamond in the rough, and you know what they say about diamonds, Mistress. Diamond Is Unbreakable."_ ]**

Josuke grinned as he rushed right for Keicho. The man couldn't think in time. This was literally, the possibility for him, his counter strategy came to mind by the time Crazy Diamond pounded in his nose. With a small barrage of fists, Crazy Diamond uppercuted Keicho into the floor above.

 **[ _"DORARARARARARARA!"_ ]**

Bad Company vanished. Rarity blinked and stared at her Stand.

"It was like you turned him... Into a Crystal Pony! Er, Crystal Boy!"

The Stand regained its body as Josuke's crystal coat faded away. It only bowed with a giggle and vanished. Koichi stuck his head out from behind the egg and jumped as it vanished.

"Wh-What was that? Do they all talk like that...?"

Josuke shook his head.

"Nah, this is a first for me. Granted, I'm kinda new to this Stand thing too. Hey, maybe Ms. Dash knows something!"

Rarity looked at her hands and closed her eyes. Her Stand emerged mirroring her movements. She opened her eyes and saw the ethereal image.

"Is-Is this...? I'll have to ask her for later, indeed! B-But you sent the Element of Harmony up with them!"

Koichi looked up at the hole.

"N-No soldiers are coming... H-Hey. Do you think they have parents here? M-Maybe they're at work?"

Josuke gave it thought as rubbed his chin.

"I... Doubt it. Angelo said it was a grown man in a highschool uniform. Keicho fits the bill. Rarity... I'm sorry."

Rarity looked up from her hands and tilted her head.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I thought I'd be saving you just about every time something bad happened. Yet you did a **GREAT** job of making that fight with Keicho a breeze. So really, I should be saying thank you."

Rarity blinked, then folded her arms.

"Oh- puh kff! I'm the one who does most of the worrying here! Besides, Resourcefulness is another trademark of mine, darling."

Josuke looked up to the hole and leapt up to grab the edge, but Koichi and Rarity pulled him down.

"Wait a minuet, darling! I want the Element just as badly as I want to leave this grotesque horror show a manor! B-But rushing in won't solve everything!"

"She's right! Wh-What if they've got something like a dog? Those two from earlier could-"

Josuke shook his head.

"Koichi, if there was someone else than that guy, Keicho... We'd hear or see them by now. I'm notnot rushing in blindly, look!"

Josuke pointed to the hole. A bright violet light shone from the darkness. They all sighed contently, but jumped at a gurgling noise. As if a dog was force fed and began to choke, yet louder. Josuke backed away.

"O-Okay... Slow and steady, just like the snail!"

Rarity raised a brow.

"Don't you mean like the, tortoise, Josuke?"

"Rarity shut up, I know what I said."

"You're hopeless, darling."

The trio listened closely. Chains clinked in the darkness, wood being scratched, even small whines. They looked to each other, Josuke thumbed to himself, but Koichi shook his head and pointed to himself. Rarity looked between the two, then gained a fearful expression as they stared at her.

"W-What...?!"

They patted their shoulders and pointed to the hole. She didn't quite understand but nodded with a smile. She nearly yelped as Josuke hoisted her onto her shoulders.

"Josuke, watch where you put your- Oh! I see now!"

Josuke held Koichi up to her. She held him up to the hole, but only high enough for his head to poke up and scout the room.

"... N-Nothing! K-Keicho is still knocked out, but he's in the corner! HUWAGH!"

Kochi screeched as something grabbed his head and lifted him and Rarity from the ground. Josuke leapt up through the hole.

"KOICH! RARITY!"

Koichi called out from the side. Rarity his behind him as she panicked.

"O-Over here!" "GETMEOUTOFTHISVILEHELLSCAPETHATISCOMPLETELYDISGUSTINGANDUNWARRANTEDGETITAWAYFROMEEEEEEEE! ! ! !"

Josuke turned and found a repulsive creature. It panted heavily and turned to stare back. Josuke didnt know what he was before him. It had a beak and small claws, a balding mohawk, and constant drool. The body was shortshort and fat, like a waterlogged diseased bloated animal mutated from the most potent radiations. A true disgusting abominations, bumps and boils and zits and pimples, at times an exterior scale like, yet the anatomy simply wasn't consistent. As if it didn't know what it wanted to be. It wore simple children clothes, and was chained to the floor. The chain was long enough for it to move around the entire room. It had Rarity and Koichi against a wall, but only reached out to them. Rarity kicked the hand away.

"GET AWAY!"

She had her eyes closed. She didn't want to look at it anymore. However, her eyes flew wide at the sound of Koichi screams and a sickening squelch. She had kicked the hand right off. The blood and viscera splattered on her. She wanted to scream, but felt the bile build up from beneath her throat. She covered her mouth, but saw a new hand sickly shoot out of the stump. There was no holding it back now. As she puked, Koichi had his eyes closed the entire time. Rarity fainted and fell on a moldy couch. The creature, took the arm and ate it. It then turned away from the ill teens and gave attention to a destroyed chest with claw marks. Josuke ran over to Koichi and lifted Rarity up from the couch.

"K-Koichi! It's okay! Th-That thing, even though it's ugly as Hell, it's harmless!"

Koichi slowly opened his eyes and gagged.

"U-Ugh! That smell!"

"Actually, Rarity threw up... She seems alright, all things considered. We just gotta get the Arrow!"

Keicho's voice rasped out.

"Over... My dead, body!"

Keicho barely stood on his own as he hobbled over to the creature, he held the Bow and Arrow closely.

"I need this... For him! This Arrow, that creates Stand Users, is the only thing that can help him! This, freak unfit for the light of day, is my father!"

Josuke and Koichi gasped. Josuke then narrowed his eyes.

"If this is about healing him... Of whatever illness he has..."

Keicho looked down at his father.

"I'll tell you... When I was small, our family wasn't the richest, but we stuck together. Then, when I was eight, Okuyasu was five and Sunset was only three... Our mother died of sickness. Father, fell out of money as his company went bankrupt. We all fell on hard times. He began to drink and even beat us for no reason. Then, the beatings suddenly decreased. Oh they were there, but now it made sense. He suddenly came into large suns of money. Gold, bills, treasures and rare trinkets. This is because he sold his stupid soul, to a Bastard named DIO!"

Keicho shook out of anger as he watched his father mess with the chest

"That devil... Used the Arrows, each one with a gem like this, to find and gather Stand Users all over the world! My father had one, but not even Sunset knows what it was anymore. Ten years ago, Josuke, ten years now past. THIS! Happened!"

He kicked the malformed man savagely.

"It was all so sudden...! I came home from school, but Okuyasu and Sunset were crying. I paid no mind to my brother, I thought father had simply beat him again... But father never hit Sunset. She was usually starved or sent to sleep outside the house instead. Even then, she was always as tough as she was smart. This was the first time I had ever seen her cry. I heard a wail from the otherroom and saw my father transform. Like his face had been fried with boiling oil! DIO! He turned it to be some inhuman, thing! He implanted different types of spores to insure loyalty! Usually, they last to a whole year before death by pretending to be a rare brain tumor. My father, had a special variation. He ran and locked himself in this very room. Chained himself and kept that stupid chest to himself! THERE'S NOTHING IN IT! JUST FUCKING DUST!"

Keicho began to kick his father brutally. The monster of a man cried as he helplessly curled into a bloody ball.

"Even though we were rich... Are, rich... Do realize how hard it all was!? To live his life?! TO NOT HAVE MY OWN?! THESE FUCKING ITEMS IN MY HAND CAUSED ALL THIS! But I can't break them... I have to find the Stand to help my father."

Josuke looked at the impish freak.

"Then let me try. I know my **[Crazy Diamond]** can't heal illness, but mayb-"

Keicho scoffed.

"Idiot! He's not sick! He actually eats really healthy! That's the problem! DIO's spore, it merged and transformed his very DNA. It's not at all broken, that's why your Stand is useless! I can't heal him... Don't you understand?"

The man began to shed tears. Heavy and full of raw feeling.

"I want to kill him... I want to give him peace... I've tried so hard with my Stand. With **[The Hand]** and so many others. He just regenerates too fast... When he finally finds that peace, then my life can beg- WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THAT!?"

Keicho kicked his father once more. The poor monster held scraps of torn paper that were in the chest. Rarity pulled Josuke's shirt and held a finger to her mouth. She pointed to the side, the only door in the room. Senset's and Okuyasu stood by the side, barely visible. Josuke then noticed the paper in the creature's hands, and saw he was pushing them together. Josuke began to run at Keicho and his father.

"Josuke! I'm not giving it up!"

"Shut the fuck up, I'm not running to break your face, I'm running to fix his chest!"

Crazy Diamond punched the treasure chest. As if time rewinded, the chest was restored and with it, a family photo of when the mother was alive. Keicho blinked.

"Wh-What...?"

Josuke looked at the Nijmura's father hold up the photo. The mutated being began to cry and wail grossly. He hugged it with his life.

"He wasn't clawing randomly at the chest, but was trying to put that back together, his real treasure. A photo of his family, when they were happy."

Keicho trembled. All this time, he had assumed his father's mind had been lost with his flesh, but this was not the truth. He had retained his memory, of the family he loved. Rarity, still pretended to be unconscious, saw the two younger siblings sob quietly. To know that even in that horrendous form, their father still thought of them. The tears alone were a sign to each three. Though he could no longer speak, he couldn't be anymore sorry for the suffering of his own children. Josuke spoke up again.

"I'm going to take that Arrow, get the gem to my friend here, and hand it to Mr. Jotaro and Ms. Dash. And we're all gonna work together, help your dad."

Keicho shook his head as he began to take careful steps away from him. Then, his head snapped to Okuyasu, who had grabbed the Bow with tears still in his eyes.

"Okuyasu...!"

"B-Big Bro... Think about it. A normal life. No more killing people who couldn't make a Stand! We can... Have something!"

Senset wiped her eyes and spoke with a shudder.

"H-He's right! Josuke... He'll go through with his word. He's the kind of guy to have the world on his shoulders and have the nerve to ask for more... I hate it so much but, we could start a life here again! Isn't that what we wanted?"

Keicho looked down at Okuyasu's hand.

"Okuyasu... Let go! You both misunderstand! You two can live that life, but I threw mine away! I've killed actual innocents! Even if the law never finds out...! I already treat you two as tools, don't think.I won't kill you and throw you both away like you were that! Tools!"

Senset grabbed the Arrow, her grip tight but her body, trembled pathetically. Rarity lifted herself up and pointed to the sky window. A figure watched from outside.

"W-Who's that up there!? I thought all of the family were already here!"

Senset's eyes widened.

"We all are here...!"

Keicho alone saw it. Lightning sparked from the outlet on the wall behind his siblings. A strange alien looking Stand shot out with a fist ready to strike.

"SUNSET! OKUYASU! GET OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!"

He punched them both and took the fist straight to the chest. The hand tore through his body with ease. It laughed and grabbed the Bow and Arrow.

 **[** _"Kyehehehe! Keicho Nijimura, you shot me awhile back with this thing, but don't you worry! I'll take Good care of it!"_ **]**

Keich began to become electricity, as did the Bow and Arrow. Okuyasu reached out, but was pulled back by Senset. Her eyes changed.

"Wa-Wait, Oku! Don't touch him!"

"But Sis...!"

Keicho cried out.

"Okuyasu! Don't do anything stupid! You two, always bring me nothing but trouble! Always...!"

The Stand cackled then shouted before it had vanished with Keicho and the Golden Items.

 **[** _"NOW_ , _BRING THE HOUSE DOWN, OCTAVIA!"_ **]**

The house began to shake as everyone heard a beautiful cello solo. The entire house fell in on itself. The dust settled. It was only the top floor that collapsed, even the ceiling to the second floor, the ground they stood on, still supported them. Josuke and Okuyasu used their bodies to protect their friends. As they rose from the debris, they found Keicho's charred body, hung on the cable wires of the utility poles. Rarity fainted again at the sight. The Nijimuras shook as Josuke looked to Koichi.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah... Bu-But, even though so much has happened, we didn't accomplish anything!"

"Hell, we actually lost. This wasn't a **GREAT** day at all..."

Okuyasu looked to his sister.

"Senset...! He saved us... Big bro was a bad guy, a piece of shit, but he still saved us! Th-That means... Something! Right!?"

"... It... I... I don't know."

Senset looked back to Josuke.

"You... You said it yourself! Evil people, they only care for themselves, s-so Keicho wasn't evil! Right!? H-He cared for us, right?!"

Josuke nodded solemnly.

"That's what i said, and I'm sticking to it. Nobody's perfect but... I think this family stuck to each other through it all."

Josuke, Rarity, and Koichi left for their homes after Crazy Diamond fixed what it could for the house. The next morning, the doorbell rang at Higashikata house. Rarity opened it with a grandiose pose in her new school uniform.

"And who has the bountiful luck to be in my graces this morning?~ ... Ugh!?"

She reeled back in fear and disgust. Okuyasu and Senset smiled brightly with school books in their arms.

"Howdy neighbor!~ Oh, no way, you just got admitted today too!? It'd be GREAT if we got classes together!"

"Yo Rarity!~ Looking really hot today! Is Josuke ready for school?"

Rarity slammed the door in their faces and shouted loudly.

"JOSUKE! ! ! THE NEANDERTHALS ARE BACK!"

Josuke ran down to the front door with a sigh.

"C'mon Rarity, it's probably that one guy trying to get a name out of-"

He opened the door to Okuyasu and Senset.

"Good morning!" "Morning, Josuke!"

"... Goodbye."

Josuke nearly closed the door on them, but Tomoko stuck her foot out. She stopped the door and opened it.

"You two are going to REALLY fucking get it after school. Don't even open your mouths, your banned from talking."

Rarity opened her mouth and recieved a glare from Tomoko. Both Josuke and Rarity hung their heads low. Tomoko smiled sweetly at Okuyasu and Senset.

"Now you two are from up the road, right? Well I think you can join us for coffee!"

Josuke and Rarity lifted their heads, but froze under the woman's cold gaze. The Nijimuras looked at each other.

"Oi, Sis, you don't drink coffee though!"

"I do when your work ethic is involved, thank you so much ma'am!"

Tomoko escorted the two in, but Senset stopped at Rarity.

"Slam the door on me like that again, and I'll pound your face in, again."

Okuyasu stopped aand elbowed Josuke lightly.

"Lucky bastard, you got a hot mom and a hot housemate, I'm really jealous!"

They left Josuke and Rarity at the door. Both slowly slid down to the ground.

" **GREAT.** " " **GREAT.** "


	45. Locked and Loaded

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~**_

 _ **Episode IV: Echoes and Reverbs**_

Morioh Town Grand Hotel. The service is at four point five stars with pristine employee services, and a penthouse quality rooms. Only the most excellent service, for the most expensive customers. This hotel is where Jotaro, Rainbow Dash, and Jolyne resided. The phone rang, Jolyne had picked it up with a chirp.

"Hello!"

There was a moment of silence. Then, a man's voice spoke with a confused tone.

 _"(... W-Who is this? I think I got the wrong number, kid. Sorry.)"_

"That's okay! Have a good day!"

She hung the phone up, but it rang again. She took the call with a smile.

"Hiya!"

 _"(Huh?! You again!? Octavia, you sure that's the right one?)"_

"It's probably not, mister. Goodbye!'

She hung up again. The phone rang once more. This time, Jolyne heard a woman's voice faintly argue with the man. Jolyne swayed side to side and waited patiently. Octavia then spoke from the other side.

 _"(Excuse us, are you still there?)"_

"Yes ma'am!"

 _"(Thank you, unlike a certain SOMEONE, it's nice to see patience instilled in someone so young. Any who, are your parents in?)"_

"That depends, who are you and why do you need to know?"

 _"(We're, a lot like you! Very similar, we just need to talk a bit of business, nothing skeevy or bad.)"_

"Mom and Dad said that if a dumb person brings a smart one to the phone, it's so that they both get something they're not supposed to have."

 _"(E-Excuse me?)"_

"By the way, are you sure you have the right number? How'd you get it?"

 _"(That really uh, that's not important right now!)"_

"But if I were a stranger calling you, wouldn't you want to know who I was and how I got in contact of you?"

 _"(I...)"_

"Also, Ma's taking a nap from working alllllllll night!~ She doesn't need a headache this early in the day! That's what I'm here for!"

Octavia mentally cursed herself. This child either feigned innocence better than she thought, or her parents had been prepared. She had to think. Surely she could win the trust of Jolyne.

 _"(Well your parents are important to the subject. You are too!~ If it helps, we're actually from a new division of the Speedwagon Foundation!)"_

"Oh!~ But... Why didn't you use the unique cellphone number?"

 _"(... Huh? Th-The unique, cellphone, number...?)"_

Yeah! It's right by Ma right now in case something SUPER important comes up!"

Octavia began to sweat slightly. A cellphone? Why would they have something like that? It was all just unnecessary, or rather, made her efforts unnecessarily difficult.

 _"(W-Well... I wanted to make things more familiar!)"_

"But why? The Speedwagon Foundation usually are used in very important and special situations! Even the big hotel we're in was paid with Dad's money alone! He made this clear, aren't you busy with making the world better?"

 _"(... H-How... Old are you...!?)"_

"Old enough to not answer that question, Ms!"

Jolyne unconsciously held up six fingers.

"Can I ask you a question? What kind of Stand do you have?"

 _"(H-Hu-Huh?! But... I don't even know what that is!)"_

"Someone with a bolty Stand hurt my Great Uncle. I heard your name was apart of it. You're not gonna hurt anyone else, are you? Why are you being so mean?"

 _(Wh- How'd yo-No! No, I don't really want to hurt anyone!)"_

What do you want to do?"

 _"(Well first of all would be get Vinyl bac-Wait don't put this on me! I'm the one asking questions here!)"_

"You should calm down and start back at the beginning."

Octavia couldn't stand it any longer. How dare this child put her in a corner like this! Outsmarting hopeless saps was her job, not the other way around!

 _"(Listen here you snot nosed shitty little brat! I don't have the patience for this any longer! Either get your parents or hang up!)"_

"Yes ma'am!"

 _"(Thank yo-)"_

Jolyne hung the phone up. Rainbow Dash walked into the room as she rubbed her eyes.

"JoJo, who're you talking to? Y'know I'm trying to take a nap, right?"

"Sorry Ma, just Octavia. She's silly!"

"... Huh? Isn't that the name of... JoJo, you're alright? No sudden guests or visitors?"

"The fridge is free of Boogeymen, no mummies in the glasses, and there aren't any genie lamps around!"

"No kabuki masked freaks or blob monsters?"

"Or any axe-wielding clown creeps or oversized talking bugs!"

"Good girl."

Keicho Nijimura was buried in Kunimi Hill, the cemetery of the town. Senset and Okuyasu had enough savings for six to five years, though with her in charge, the time may have doubled. They had signed up at the same highschool, as Josuke, Rarity, and Koichi. Despite her young age, Senset's records had impressed the school board. Hence her and Okuyasu's near instant acceptance. Rarity had shared a number of classes with Josuke and Koichi, much to her pleasure. However, she also shared classes with Okuyasu and Senset. She was completely fine with them as background characters, but they had wormed their way into Josuke's heart. Even Koichi began to talk with them, which confused her greatly. These two nearly killed all three of them in a single afternoon! Yet at lunch, it was as if a new group had been born. Koichi scratched his head.

"Uh, Josuke, how do you use your Stand? I mean, I saw Rarity do it, and mine can come out... But, how does it work?"

Josuke rubbed his chin as he took a deep breath.

"Using a Stand is like... Well, like doing anything. You get better with it the more you do it."

Okuyasu smiled and summoned The Hand by his side. Though with a perpetual frown, it posed ecstatically.

"Hey!~ Why doesn't Senset just read your Stand like she did mine and Josuke's?"

Senset shook her head and shrugged.

"I already tried reading Koichi's, it's just an unawakened Stand. Still, if it's in dormant like that, it's probably high in development. You could have yourself a really technical, but empowering ability. Unlike the poster child for skin bleaching.

Rarity scoffed.

"And apparently yours can simply look at people. What good is that?"

"Oh look at that, the Queen graces us with her presence. **[ All Seeing Eye ]** is more than just looking at people! For example."

Senset blinked and activated her Stand.

"Okay... Koichi, you don't know it, but you always brush your bottom row of teeth first."

Koichi eyes widened slightly.

"I-I do...?"

"You also act pretty brave because you feel it's your job to protect your family. You're basically the man of the house, even though your momma and sister don't treat you like it. Occasionally, when you think you're alone, you'll order a chocolate parfaitparfait or two to lift your spirits. You'd order more, but you don't want people to think you're girly! ... Which you really aren't so, there's that."

Koichi blushed as he looked down to the ground. Senset pointed at Josuke next.

"Josuke!~ By the manner of how you walk, you were raised and looked up to by a woman! Most of your movements are too passive, if you weren't so jacked, you'd look like a fruitcake!"

Josuke scoffed.

"Oh c'mon! Everyone knows abou-"

"You were spoiled a lot as a kid. Life was supposed to be tough on you, but someome you consider an angel came and made things better, and you look up to her. Yeah, her! Whoever she is, she's the reason you wear so much pink. Amiright?~ You like to gamble a lot, hoping desperately on that one lucky break! You also bite your lower lip whenever you get surprised or even scared."

Josuke bit his lip.

"Whoa... That IS a scary Stand, even if it can't fight."

Senset pointed at Rarity.

"And you... Well, you're such an open book, what else could I say? Aside from having a pretty mouthy and crappy Stand. Though you do tend to go overboard when someone compliments you. Fingers and palms show... Whoa, you could go into carpentry with skills like that! What're you doing wasting your time on garish fashion taste?"

 **"What Did You Just Say?"**

"Garish. Noun, obtrusively bright and showy; lurid. You have a garish fashion taste. Used in a sentence, gift wrapped even, just for you cause we're friends!~ I never said it was bad or ugly."

The boys expected Rarity to fly for Sender's throat, but she simply sat there with a grumpy face. Senset snickered and lightly tapped her temple with a smug grin.

"Knowledge is power, and with this, I have all the knowledge in the world!"

Okuyasu raised a brow.

"Then how come you keep complaining about not getting a boyfriend?"

"S-Shut up, Okuyasu! I don't need anything but the money to get your lazy ass into an art collegecollege! The easiest way to make money is to find some rich punk and just leech it off of him!"

"You're still on about that? I know I think with my heart instead of my brain but, what about you? Didn't you want to go to college, Sis?"

"I'll be rolling in a bed of bills at an island resort that I swindled off some rich powerful poltician from a foreign country and enjoy the numerous amounts of unnecessary wealth that will be at my disposal!"

Senset cackled away while classmates eyed the group oddly. Rarity was more quiet, despite the now allied Nijimuras cracked jokes with Josuke and Koichi, but there simply was the matter of the Element of Harmony stuck in her head. Where could it be now? Where, or when, were the rest of her friends? Sure it had it's moments, but she did not like how deceitful this world was. Then, the magic mint girl sat by her.

"Hello."

"Salutations."

"What was your name again? I'm, Meuda Yoshikage."

"Rarity, darling."

"I was wondering, Ms. Rarity?"

"Hm?"

"I heard from My Jos- ... Our, friend, Josuke. That you have seamless seamstress skills. You, made those clothes that you wear, according to him."

"Well, I don't mean to brag!~ Do you mean to dabble in it yourself?"

Meuda nodded several times.

"Just sewing, please! It's very important to me... I-I know we're not friends, but it would be a blessing if-"

"Well, any friend of my friends, are friends of mine! Just let me know where and when, and you have yourself an appointment!"

The girl smiled as she released a held breath.

"Thank you...! So much...! You won't regret this."

"I already don't. Think of it as an official offer of friendship. You don't exactly talk much, maybe that's something else we can work on."

"Maybe..."

That was another strange concern. Meuda was such a weird girl, but completely harmless. Rarity simply felt like she wouldn't learn anything impressive or interesting about her at all. The week simply flew by. One day, after school, Koichi rode his new bike with Rarity back home.

"Wh-Why didn't you go home with Josuke again?"

"I'm still paranoid of those two delinquents, darling. I do believe their intent is good, but do you really expect me to just forget how we all met? You were even stabbed down by Okuyasu, how can yo buddy buddy someone like that?!"

"It's pretty easy when you get to know him. Besides Rarity, you know that since you barely do your work and modified your school uniform to be different, you and Josuke are delinquents. You even slapped the highlights out of Mishima-chan's hair!"

"She had it coming! The dress was clearly black and blue. Only the colorblind and the ignorantly stubborn would say it was white and gold! I wouldn't have done a thing if she merely kept her venomous thoughts to herself. Hmph!"

"You even sound like an eloquent delinquent."

"Shush and get me home."

They nearly fell from the bike. Koichi had hit something on the ground. He stopped and looked back to a bag.

"Huh!? W-Who threw that bag there?!"

"That's a laundry bag, there's probably nothing in there but-"

A mewl was heard from the bag. Weak and strained. A red liquid leaked out as a stain began to grow.

"What...? Oh, oh no! K-Koichi, darling, that isn't what I think it is... Is it?"

"Was there a cat in there...?!"

"I-I don't believe it, but we're both hearing it...! Oh-Oh no, no, no!"

"I ran over it...! I-I didn't even see it! It's not my fault, I never-"

A voice called out from the side. A short man with pronounced epicanthic folds, hair of dark to medium tone combed in the manner of a pompadour into a sort of thick helmet; and a small cross-shaped scar beyond the bottom-left corner of his mouth.

"Hey! You're right, kid! It ain't your fault at all, and I saw the whole thing. Sure did, I did, yep did. It's whoever left that bag there fault. I mean, who puts a cat, er sounds a bit younger, a KITTEN in a simple ragtag bag like that?"

Rarity nodded.

"Y-You're right! See, Koichi!? W-We had nothing to do with it!"

Koichi looked to the man, then the cat.

"We should, help it..."

The man waved a hand casually.

"Nah, no point. Notice how silent it all got? That poor baby kitten is dead. That's a real nice bike you got. With those nice tires, hitting a small animal at that speed, you practically smooshed it. Bones snapped like twigs, intestine and eyeballs popping out, some gruesome shit that happens. Roadkill is kinda often where I'm from, so I'm a bit accustomed to it. Oh right, the name's Tamami Kobayashi."

Koichi and Rarity paled like ghosts. She shook terribly and pointed at the bag.

"C-C-Ca-Can we at least... Bury the poor thing? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we just left it like that..."

Tamami shrugged.

"I mean, I'd gladly bury the sorry fella, but you'd have to pay me."

"H-Huh?!" "What?"

"You heard me. Pay. Me. Nothing is free in this world, and do you two think you can get away with killing my cat?"

"Y-Your...?!" "Cat...!?"

"Yeah, my cat. You two feel, guilty, right? And you need to do something to lift that, guilt, right? Just gimme some money, just enough to buy a drink, I ain't robbing no one."

Rarity and Koichi couldn't believe their bad luck. It had been such a good day too. They felt a weight on their chest, a literal one. As they looked down and gasped, Rarity's Stand leaned its head out from her body. A lock had been placed on their chest.

"Wh-What is this!?"

 **[ _"That looks like a rather sturdy lock, Mistress. Quite heavy, even I feel it, Mistress! Then again, whatever you feel, I feel, so do be careful, Mistress. Even young Koichi has one, quite the dilemma we've caught ourselves in, Mistress."_ ]**

"Why didn't you protect us from this!?"

 **[ _"Well excuse~ me, Mistress! I can't coat you in my Radiant Shine... Hm... Shine, nice ring to it. Anyways, I simply can't protect you like I do the others. I can uh, scrap for you, Mistress!"_ ]**

Koichi poked then pulled at it.

"It's like... It's apart of me! Ugah! What is going on?!"

Tamami blinked, then raised a brow.

"Oi, oi, oi. You both can see **[The Lock]**? And what's with that glitter glamour head you got, girl?"

Rarity and Koichi looked at each other, than at her Stand, all in silence. Tamami grinned.

"Well, that just makes this all easier! **[The Lock]** there will weigh you down wherever you go forever, until you pay me. I can't even take it off, it's all Automated. Got this ability from some, Keicho Nijimura guy, but I heard he died. Yikes. Anyways, you two know what to do, right?"

Rarity narrowed her eyes. In truth she just wanted to get out of here with Koichi, but from what she had learned from Rainbow Dash is that fights here can never be won from simply running away. She had to have a plan AND run away! However, The Lock weighed her down. She thought to herself, what would Josuke do, and pointed at Tamami.

"Go! Beat him up, or something!"

 **[ _"Yes, Mistress!~"_ ]**

Rarity's Stand flew at Tamami with a fist ready to strike, but as he screeched and held his arms up in defense, he never felt the blow. He opened his eyes to see the Stand float right in front of him. It turned around and bowed.

 **[ _"Do forgive me, Mistress, but he's simply out of my range. Unless you you were to move just a tad closer, I'm afraid I'm just not effective at all in this battle of wits."_ ]**

Tamami laughed and thumbed to the Stand.

"My **[Lock]** doesn't even talk or follow my orders, and it's still more useful than this stupid thing! Byuhehehehe!"

Rarity's eye twitched at the sight. Then her Stand removed a piece of the crystal armor. It shaped the piece into a ball and threw it in Tamami's gut. She then doubled over with a cough.

"H-Huh?! But... I was the one who hit him! ... Right?"

Tamami barfed and shook violently. Rarity and Koichi reeled back as the man cried out in great pain.

"Gyaaaahh! ! ! M-My lunch! I-I can barely breathe, and though I feel sick, I'm starving too?! You hit me so hard! Was it really worth all this excessive force?!"

"O-Oh... Oh no, no, no! I-I'm so sorry, it was supposed to be a stern throw! I never meant to-".

The Lock on Rarity grew significantly in size. She couldn't even stand on her feet. Even her Stand fell to its knees before it vanished. Tamami smiled.

"He-Hehe! Abdominal injury and internal bleeding, costs a lot to fix, y'know?! With that kind of uniform, you must be rolling in yen!"

Rarity could barely breathe, but shook her head. Josuke was her wallet, bank, credit and debit card. Without him, she truly was no more wealthier than a stray animal. Koichi however, looked away.

"W-We don't have any money on us... She has someone holding her money for her, he's not here...!"

Tamami painfully sauntered to Koichi.

"Even if that's the case with her, you don't seem to have an honest face on, you sure you broke right now?"

Koichi's Lock then grew next. Koichi fell on his back as he gasped desperately for air, The Lock began to crush him under all the weight. Tamami spat to the side.

"See? The guiltier you feel, the greater your weight becomes, and by lying to me you felt very guilty. Right, kid? Amiright?"

"Aghk! Aha! Hah! Gah! I... I have... Se-Seven thousand... Yen!"

"Oh?~"

"For her! J-Just let, Rarity go!"

"Huh?~ You paying for her and not yourself? Ain't that just sweet!"

Koichi took his wallet out, but Tamami snatched it and took the money. He dropped the wallet on Koichi's face as he counted it.

"But y'see, this here seven thousand is for that lie you gave me. For that cat, fifty thousand. For the drop on assault charges as well as the bill just to see the doctor, probably eight hundred and seventy five thousand yen."

"EIGHT HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FIVE THOUSANNNNNNNNNND?!" "THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Shut your mouths, Koichi, Rarity! Those are your names, right? Almost no one cones down this street st this time, so you either cough up the cash or-"

Tamami stopped as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Huh? Whaddya want?"

He turned around and saw Senset smile at him, All Seeing Eye active as she gave a wave.

"Hi! I'm an extremely emotional teenage girl who loves to release her bottled up tension and aggression by punching the ever living shit out of conmen like you. Thanks for the therapy."

"Huh?!"

Senset punched Tamami in the gut. As he doubled over, her fist shot up for an uppercut, then a quick elbow to the chest. She grabbed him by his shirt and growled.

"I don't feel a single angstrom of guilt for beating the actual slime out of you, you slimeball. Your Stand, **[The Lock]** , it can be removed if you DO decide to. It only works on people who think they did any wrong! At best they pay you off and you remove, some are like me and just don't give a fuck. At worst, the body is crushed or the chest is torn off from the weight. Anyone with a lock on can't attack you, the damage bounces right back to them. So, now that we know just about everything, how're you gonna get outta this one?"

"Au... A... Augh...! W-Why're you so mean?! I can't take it! Whoever raised you should be ashamed! Not even MY parents treated me like this!"

She struck him with a slap across the face. His head fell low and his face met her knee. The same leg used to knee him kicked at his ankles and sent him to the ground on his back. She topped it off with a stomp on his chest. She leans over him to apply more weight on him.

"Tears don't work on me asshole, only the results matter! Right, Okuyasu? ... Okuyasu?"

She looked back at Okuyasu and Josuke. Okuyasu had a small lock that began to form.

"Oku... No... Don't-C'mon man! I literally just exposed this poser!"

"I-I know but... I can't help but feel guilty!"

"What for?!"

"You never told me you bottled everything up! And what really bothers me is how badly you're beating on him... He looks like he's ready to pass out!"

Senset's eyes widened. She cursed herself and looked down at her chest. Tamami sneered past his beaten face.

"The guilt of making others guilty counts too! Ehe! Ehehehehe!"

"Son of a-"

Josuke whistled loudly as he untied the bloody bag.

"Hey, lemme guess. From the way Koichi's bike is placed, the tire marks, and this fake blood. You threw this pressure sensitive cat doll in the way with a packet of... This isn't even fake blood, it's just cranberry juice!"

The Lock on Koichi vanished as Rarity's Lock shrunk. Josuke had pulled the cat doll out and poked it. The doll let out a small mewl. He then walked over to Tamami. He knocked on the conman's forehead. Tamami had completely healed, with the rest of the Locks vanishing. Josuke looked down at him.

"Talk about a catty situation, you pussyfooted around long enough, now get out of here before you go from nine lives to none."

Tamami backed away slowly, but had been seized by Senset again.

"Hold it there! I saw you take Koichi's wallet! And from the way your fingers flex and hands are smooth, you deal a lot of hand tricks. I wanna see the whole bill! Each one! Hand em back, before I turn you into a real feline! We'll see what's new then, pussy cat!"

Tamami cursed himself. This girl was experienced in dealing with his kind. Josuke was bad news too, he actually had the nerves to check further into the scene like a detective. He hated kids like these. He had no choice and handed over the money. As he ran off, everyone stared at Senset with faces of disbelief, save for Josuke who gave a goofy grin.

"... What?"

"You followed up on my cat puns, and they were turrible."

"I- Oh- FUCK! It's only been a week, but you and your stupid puns are getting to me already!"

"Down, tiger!"

 **"Josuke! ! !"**

Koichi then shouted.

"N-No way! These bills, t-their counterfeit! Even I can tell that!"

Tamami had already left. Senset growled.

"Damn, he's good... I was sure he was too scared to try anything. He better not show his face around me now! By the way... Rarity, why didn't you just come with us on the way home?"

Rarity glanced around nervously and chuckled. Okuyasu covered his nose and pointed to the small puddle of bile.

"Forget all that, who the Hell left that!"

Senset thumbed to Rarity.

"Bet Drama Queen made that after getting locked down.

Rarity rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I had Tamami do that! My Stand is much more powerful than originally thought."

Okuyasu's eyes widened.

"Whew! That's a pretty strong Stand!"

Senset rolled her eyes.

"Doubt it. He probably just threw up himself using his tongue to move his uvula, otherwise you'd have gone through the same thing."

Koichi slowly snuck away and rode off on his bike. He liked his friends, he really did, but they were all insane. Why did he attract the weirdest and sketchiest people? It didn't matter now. He was finally home. He smiled at his dog who always lazily waited for him.

"Hey, Police! Are you alive today? Woof!"

Koichi lightly nudged Police. His tail wagged slowly. Koichi was about to annoumce his return, but saw an unfamiliar pair of shoes at the door. He heard talking in the living room. His mother spoke out.

"Koichi!~ Is that you? We have a guest!"

Koichi entered the room and found Tamami in the midst of massaging Koichi's mom. Though he smiled with his lips, his eyes turned into a glare at the boy. Tamami sat down and drank from a small teacup, his gaze not leaving Koichi. Koichi's mother smiled brightly.

"Mr. Tamami dropped by to return your wallet, you're so absentminded, you could have lost seven thousand yen if it weren't for him!"

Koichi looked to the table. His real money was right there.

"M-Mom! Did he, really, say he came back to give me my... Wait a minuet! T-This is my wallet!"

"Hm? That's rather strange, but why are you so on edge, Koichi?"

Tamami then spoke up, and pulled out the exact same wallet.

"Actually, it makes sense. Y'see ma'am, when Koichi accidentally bumped into me with his bike, our wallets got swapped. He took mine by accident, but like I said, he's on edge for a reason. In that wallet is nine hundred and twenty five thousand yen. I'm essentially asking for my money and wallet back."

"Nine hundred...?!" "WHAT?! Y-YOU COMBINED THE PRICES!?"

"I can even prove that's my wallet. There's a receipt from Johnny's Steakhouse. I had a burger there and onion grattan soup yesterday night, so that should come to one thousand eight hundred and thirty three yen."

Koichi took his wallet out, and found the receipt. He and his mother were shocked.

"K-Koichi...! Y-You couldn't have..."

"Ah! B-But...! There's no way I could've done this, Mom! You gotta-"

Tamami shook his head as he spoke over Koichi.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but your son seems to be a bit of a thief. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he was my kid, I'd feel utterly, guilty."

The Lock grew out of her chest. She stumbled back from the shock of it all.

"K-Ko-Koi-Koichi...? My Koichi? A... Thief?"

Koichi leapt forward to throttle Tamami with his fist, but the conman simply leaned to the side and fly into a small table. He sneered and snickered.

"Hehehehe! I did it! And now that it's on, I ain't EVER gonna take it off! Nine hundred thousand's not gonna cut this at all!~ I'm gonna take the deed to this house, your legal seal, and maybe even that lazy dog outside!"

Koichi dove for the phone and picked it up ready to dial.

"J-Josuke! R-Rarity!"

Tamami groaned.

"Those two fashion disasters? What're they, your babysitters?! Don't you have the balls to do your own work?"

Koichi glanced to the side and saw his older sister with a lock of her own. Tamami thumbed to her.

"She's such a nice girl, and a super hottie. She spills an itty bitty tea on me and starts apologizing frantically! Though, I may have overreacted, just a tad. She's a third year in your school, right? Heh. Hehehe, she's ripe for picking ~"

Koichi had enough. He slammed the phone down. His hair shot up as his Stand flew from his body. The egg hovered in the air and shook before Tamami.

"You... I'm going to take care of you myself!"

"H-Hey! Whoa! What's with that... Thing?"

The egg broke away as a strange turtle like creature erupted from the shell. With a beak, and a long tail with two wheels at its base, the tip pointed like a pen nib. Koichi pushed his mother and sister.

"Get out of here! I have to speak with him alone!"

"I-Is this about the money?" "Koichi, Mom, is everything alright?"

He slammed the door behind him and glared at Tamami.

"This is the first I've seen it out the egg... Josuke said it's all about thinking and doing, so..."

The Stand leapt onto Tamami. The conman shrieked, but Koichi only nodded.

"It did! It move! Now then, let my mom and sister go! Or I'll make you!"

"No way! Y-You punch me, and the-"

"No. I'll gladly pound your face into the back of your pelvis."

"... huh?"

"AND I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I'M SERIOUS!"

The Stand struck Tamami across the jaw with a fist. The sound of the blow was excessive. As if Tamami's jaw had been fractured and shattered. He screamed as if that was the result, but he was just fine.

 **{ { "POW!" } }**

"AAH! AAH! AAH! AAH! A-Aa... Ah?"

"H-Huh? Hit him again!"

Another destructive sounding punch, with Tamami flailing onto the floor in fear, but was in no pain.

 **{ { "THWACK!" } }**

"EYAGH! HWAGH! AAIEEE! KYAAA! HWU-Huei-Hold on..."

"Staaannd! Actually, y'know, hurt him?!"

Tamami blocked with a simple raise of his arms. It sounded like his arm should have broken on impact, but was completely fine.

 **{ { "CRUNCH!" } }**

"Huh. Well I just nearly shat myself for nothing! This Stand is even MORE useless than that shiny bitch's! At least it could attack!"

"Uh-oh."

The Stand squirmed and wiggled like a baby fresh out of the womb. That's what it was! Koichi began reflect the meaning of this before Tamami simply grabbed Koichi with a fierce pull.

"Look here you hard squeezed tagnut, scaring me like that only gets you into more troubl-... Trou-... Troub-Trou-Tro... A-Agh! What's that in my ears?!"

The sound affect. The punch itself the sound made replayed over, and over, within Tamami's head. Louder and louder with each second.

"Gyaaaah! ! ! What the hell is all this?! Sto-Stop these sounds playing my head!"

"... A-Ah! No! I won't, I'll add more!"

The Stand swung at Tamami. He dodged, but the sound of the wind played now. The kanji appeared on his body in a comic book font.

 **{ { "SWISH!" } }**

Tamami couldn't bear it any longer. He rushed to a draw and pulled out a steak knife. Koichi braced himself.

"D-Don't let my size fool you! I've been in a knife fight of kinds before! Er, arrowhead!"

"Stupid, shitty, brat! I'll show you, WHAT FOR!"

Tamami stabbed himself, though it was honestly a scratch, it bled just enough for it to be noticeable. He let out an exaggerated scream and tossed the knife to Koichi. Koichi caught the knife as his mother and sister entered the room.

"That's enough what is...?! Ah! AAAAIIIIEEEEE! ! !"

"KOICHI?! W-What're you...?! I'm going to faint..."

Koichi threw the knife down.

"Wa-Wait! This isn't what it looks like! I'd never-"

The Locks grew enormously. His sister fell to the floor from the weight as his mom picked up another knife. Koichi never noticed how many were in his house until now. They were literally everywhere! He'd worry about that later as his mother aimed the tip at her own throat.

"I cant ... This murderous behavior is my own fault... I can't live on...!"

Tamami sneered at the sight.

"Now, Koichi!~ You'll have no choice but to remove these sounds! G-Go on, I can barely here me think my genius!"

Koichi gave him a determined expression.

"No! I'll make another!"

"Huh?!"

Koichi looked back to his mother and shouted out to her. His Stand caught his voice and applied it her cheek.

 **{ { "BELIEVE ME!" } }**

She paused as the words echoed in her head.

"Th-This voice..."

"Mom! You raised me mch better than that! Even if I ever were mad with someone, I'd never take a life! It just wouldn't happen!"

"That's... True! Koichi is a caring boy who helps out whenever he can to whoever! There has to be an explanation!"

Tamami couldn't believe it. The Lock on Koichi's mother vanished. She dropped the knife and sighed contently as Koichi loomed over him. Tamami couldn't win. He did what he did best. Beg.

"HHHEEEEEIIIIIIIE! B-BOSS! BOSS KOICHI! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I-I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"Remove **[The Lock]** on my sister!"

DONEDONE! BEEN DONE! JU-JUST LET ME GO! I'LL EVEN WORK FOR YOU! PLEASE JUST, LET ME LIVE!"

"... Okay. I'll even take the sounds away, if you get me one million dollars. Not yen, American dollars."

"O... On... Uh... Uhn.."

Tamami was struck with utter shock. Then, Koichi pat his shoulder with seedy tone.

"Joking!~ It was a joke~ Tamami..."

To him, it didn't sound like a joke at all. The next day, the group were surprised to see Tamami talking to Koichi. He even seemed, shorter, than usual. Senset snarled as she rolled up a sleeve.

"I'm gonna tear a new anus on that idiot's-"

"BOSS KOICHI! Lemme carry your bags today! You've got to be at your best for school!"

"... What?"

Koichi smiled at Tamami's offer.

"N-Nothanks! But, uhh, you can ride my bike back home! I won't be using it today."

"Yessir, Boss Koichi, sir!"

Senset watch him ride off down the street in great confusion.

"... What?!"

Rarity placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess with a head made of meat, you can't understand what just happened, eh Ms. Bacon Hair?"

"... What!?"

Senset hadn't even registered the nickname. Josuke and Okuyasu simply got on the bus.

"'Ey, Josuke? Did we miss something?"

"Nope, it's really just none of our business. Though, Koichi does tend to make the sleaziest looking friends."


	46. Beneath The Surface

_**My Little Pony**_ _ **Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: Diamond is Charitable**_

 ** _Episode V: A Deceitful Surface, Race For The Truth!_**

Rarity woke up feeling utterly refreshed. She was surprised to find herself up before Josuke. She started to make her way to the bathroom, but her head turned to the bed. Something about it was simply, enchanting. She had inspected it several times, but most of the time it was mostly a normal and somewhat stiff mattress. Something was causing it to be more than that.

"Wait... What's that sound? Is someone snoring?"

She had assumed that Josuke slept downstairs or with his mother. She knew they had no pets, and the snoring was too loud to be in any other room. She searched the room but found nothing. Then, she looked to the bed. She never noticed the oddest sight. A finger stuck out from under the mattress.

"... What?"

Slowly, she lifted the mattress up and found Josuke still asleep and his hair all over.

"... What?!"

Josuke mumbled and covered his eyes.

"Mom... It's not even high noon, leave me alone."

"This whole time...? YOU were there?! Then that amazing feeling was..."

Josuke opened his eyes to a blushing Rarity and leapt out of the bed.

"What, you're not sick are you? I don't want you to catch anything! Here I'll get you some-"

"I'm fine, darling, really! J-Just, surprised. Er, let us go to school!"

"But, not even Mom's up at this hour..."

"Perfect! That's one less pain in the neck."

"We'll probably only see Koichi-"

"And that's two! What a **GREAT** start to a soon to be **GREAT** day!"

They left a goodbye note for Tomoko, Rarity's idea, and left for school. The day flew by and school ended quickly. On their way out, they found Koichi and Tamami at the school gate. Rarity sneered at the man.

"Tamami, dear!~ You're not up to any sleazy gags, are you?"

Tamami scowled.

"Shut up! I'm a good guy now! Job and everything!"

"You?~ A job?!~ Let me guess... Debt collecting?"

"I prefer the term, money collection. It's for a good cause!"

Josuke scoffed.

"Oh-puh kff! I doubt it."

Tamami glared at Josuke and pulled him down to eye level... In his head. The reality was that he had pulled himself up to Josuke

"What're you trying to say, huh?! When I say something, I mean it!"

"This coming from the not so cool cat who was caught claws deep into a scam?"

"Rgh...!"

He dropped down and took out a photo.

"Whatever, you've no right to judge me! Besides, I came here to you ungrateful punks with information on who may have the Bow and Arrow!

The photo was of a young man with shimmering blonde hair and a beautiful face next to a small girl with violet eyes.

"Oh. Sorry, that one's for someone else. This, is the guy who may them."

He pulled out a new photo of a short, wimpy and nerdy, raven haired boy.

"This loser looking kid is a third year in class C named, Toshikazu Hazamada."

Koichi raised a brow.

"Huh? I've seen him in the hallways before, he looks pretty harmless, and I would know something about that. What makes you think he's a Stand User?"

Tamami switched on a dime and brightened up as he looked to Koichi with a beaming smile.

"Ah!~ Very observant, as expected from Boss Koichi! Listen here guys, I'm a whisper this so it stays between us.

They huddled closer to him as Tamami glanced around.

"Apparently, he's a big otaku kid, huge anime lover and shit. Now this was back in March, so you weren't admitted here yet, Boss Koichi. Hazamada got into a heated squabble over some manga girl or something like that, and people thought they'd fight each other. Turns out the heat died down but... This is the freaky part. One night, browsing hentai websites and ranting in some chat room, Hazamada's friend takes a his left eyeball out with a mechanical pencil he was using to draw some dog person."

Everyone tensed at that. Koichi even gasped at the thought of an act. Tamami nodded.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction. Strange ain't it?"

Josuke huffed.

"More bizarre than anything."

"Anyways! When his doctor and parents asked him what he was thinking, he responded saying he didn't even realize what he was doing until he found himself staring at his left eye with his remaining right one. The pain hadn't even registered until he noticed the ball! Now that's weird."

Rarity looked to the school.

"I'll never get used to this... How can such awful people, blend in so easily with normal and even good hearted poni-people?"

"It doesn't really matter right now. I've been here awhile, Boss Koichi, and Hazamada hasn't left the school from the front. He could very well be lurking around in there..."

Josuke snapped his fingers.

"He's an otaku right? He'll probably be in Gaming Club, that's where all the booksmart and nerds go. I saw Senset up there tutoring Okuyasu not too long ago actually."

Rarity turned to Tamami.

"We'll go look for Hazamada, you should go find Senset and Ok-"

Tamami held a hand up at her.

"Stuff it you glue skinned broad, I don't deal with sidekicks!"

"... Koichi, could you please tell Tamami to go and look for our friends who would make this search very easy for us?"

Koichi sighed.

"Tamami, try to get along with them? I'm going with them, so you'll have to find the Nijimura's for us. If Keicho shot Hazamada, they'd probably know more about his Stand."

Tamami took a step back.

"Wh-What?! Boss Koichi! Think about it! This kid has to be fucked in the head! Otakus are usually ostracized and looked down upon in society, they tend to stick together! If this guy really DID do what I said what happened, and who knows how, then you'd be in extreme danger!"

"Th-That's exactly why I'm going! If this guy's a danger to this town, then my family and friends are in danger too, I have to do something about it!"

"B-Boss...!"

Koichi left Tamami in awe. He had come to honestly admire the young man for his courage and grace. Then he turned around with a wave.

"Good thing he's like that, cause I ain't going anywhere near that fucking weirdo. My part in this chapter is almost done anyhow."

Josuke found Hazamada's locker and glanced around. Crazy Diamond ripped the locker opened.

"Ey, Koichi, Rarity. Keep an eye out for anybody."

The two groaned at him.

"Josuke, darling, at least say that first."

"Even though you can fix it, it's still a brute way to go about investigating."

Josuke raised a brow at the sight inside.

"His running shoes are here, so I was right. He's in the Tennis Club apparently... Definitely a big nerd. What the hell kind of name is, Gorgeous Irene?"

Koichi looked up.

"H-Hey! Isn't that a beauty salon too?"

"Yeah, one out of five hundred. Baoh? Lucky Land? Well at least it can't get any-"

Josuke jumped back.

"What th- He's got a full body wooden marionette! I only see these in like, advanced art classes."

A sudden puff of strangely colored smoke flew from the doll. As it dissipated, another Josuke sat in the locker in place of the doll.

" **GREAT...** " "I-I can't believe my own eyes!" "What the...?!"

The copy smirked and hopped out. The only difference between the two was a small screw in the forehead.

"Have ya ever heard of, Widget? Or even, Pāman, with the copy robot? It'd be nice to have one man, don'tcha think so?"

Josuke leaned back.

"Uh... The hell are you talking about, man?"

The copy reeled back in great horror.

"Huh?! There's a Japanese guy who doesn't know about Pāman?! GREAT! I don't even wanna talk to ya anymore. Do you even Nihongo, bro?"

"Sorry, I don't answer to clones."

"Consider me your shadow then, and ya better believe it."

He lifted his arm up, as did the original.

"Huh?!"

"Y'see, man. I'm the kind of shadow clone, you don't want around, dattebayo."

The clone had Josuke press his fingers against his cheek. His cheeks and flehs moved, but the puppet's face had stayed the same. Josuke realized it was still that of wood. Only the surface resembled him. Josuke then felt the smoothness of Rarity's Stand. The puppet hadn't noticed.

" **[Surface]** is my name! I'm rather fast regardless who I copy. Usually, I'm only as strong as the person I copied. But you Josuke, even for an uncultured urine soaked mop, are as strong as it gets! For example...!"

The copy elbowed the lockers and destroyed them easily. Josuke's eyes widened as he looked back.

"RARITY WATCH-"

She was too slow to react, and Josuke's movements were simply too fast. He elbowed her right in the stomach. He heard bones snap and saw blood shoot from her throat. Koichi had been behind her, and sent through the door, which had broken off and fell away. The puppet whistled.

"Whew!~ That's some GREAT power you've got there! Those two, they're Stand Users too, but I got them both. Even with a month, Koichi may be alright. Rarity however, she'll need a wheelchair from now, that spine of hers is gone! Yeesh, and I heard you two were strangely close, like meet fuck and stay kind of strange! Well, they're like that cause of you!"

Josuke trembled as he stared at the sight. Trembled in anger.

"This is just... **GREAT.** Nothing pisses me off more, than facing a coward who hurts others using someone else as a conduit, like how a string is pulled beind government. Guys like you... Make me want to kick your fucking ass in and turn it inside out."

Josuke glared ahead and saw him. Hazamada, hiding behind the end of the lockers. The puppet chuckled and motioned to his chin.

"That's real G-"

 **[** **_"DORA!"_ ]**

Crazy Diamond nearly uppercutted Surface. Yet with a simple lean back, Crazy Diamond not only missed, but Surface was just out of it's range. Crazy Diamond picked up a fallen pen from the locker and threw it, but Surface caught it.

" **[Crazy Diamond]** is the name of your Stand, right? I don't know what it does, just that it's strong enough to turn a man into stone. Oh, you dropped this!"

Surface tossed the pen and had Josuke catch it. It turned the pen to him, and shoved the hand at the eye. Josuke slowly began to follow after it.

"W-What?!"

"Look, man. All I want is to live the free life. You and your uncle and aunt are a buncha killjoys. Either you get out of my town, or I'll make sure you all pay a GREAT price."

"Dude, they're my nephew and niece in law. I don't get it either, but you can get this foot up your ass!"

"You've a strong will, Higashikata, but nothing is unbreakable!"

Josuke broke the pen against his eyeball. Surface and Hazamada gasped. Josuke only smirked.

"Except diamond. Diamond is unbreakable."

"You dropped the title card two chapters ago, IT'S NOT COOL ANYMORE!"

Surface grabbed its head and began to turn, with Josuke following suit.

"I'll just snap my own neck, asshole! What'dya have to say to that, dick!? Since I'm a doll, my head can do as it pleases, can you say the same about your body?!"

"... Uh... Shit! Shit! SHIT! THIS ISN'T **GREAT** AT ALL!"

 **{ { "CRACK!" } }**

Josuke fell over on his side. Hazamada walked out into view and flicked a lock of hair behind him.

"Excellent. Three Users in one move. I'm getting really good at this. **[Surface]** get my things. We're gonna go for a little visit to Morioh Town Grand Hotel..."

"Yessir!"

Surface and Hazamada left the scene with haughty laughter, then coughing, never noticing the strange comic like word stuck to the pompadour. Josuke stood up and looked at his hands, the armor shimmered brightly in the light but otherwise was nearly invisible to those far enough. He looked back and ran to his friends side.

"Rarity! Koichi!"

Koichi sat up with his torso, neck, and shoulders coated in the armor. He was just fine. Rarity coughed and barely spoke.

"... I can't... Feel, my legs..."

"She protected me from both the blow and impact against the door! Her Stand moves faster than I can see when it comes to applying that weird coat! It even absorbed the force of crashing through the door!"

Josuke shook his head with a smile as he fixed Rarity.

"Looks like whoever she protects can't even harm themselves. He definitely snapped his own neck, but my hands slipped off of me. And if it weren't for Koichi's Stand, **[Echoes]** , I'd be found out. You two really are something **GREAT!** "

Rarity placed a hand on her throat and exhaled.

"Darling, if you hadn't healed me when we went airborne, I wouldn't be here. With such a frightening force, we've got to warn Rainbow Dash! Quickly!"

Ar the hotel, the phone rang loudly in the main room. Jolyne picked the phone up with beaming smile.

"We don't want any!"

Josuke laughed on the other side.

 _"(I'll give the information to someone else then!)"_

"Oh!~ Hiya Grunkle Josuke! Whatcha got for me?"

 _"(Only the most critical news in the Bow and Arrow, though I think I could make a minuet or two for you! How's the hotel?)"_

"Six out of ten. Not enough butterflies, and the staff forgets your face in an instant! What if we get a call but the front desk can't find us? Really scary, the security is also nonexistent! Literally anyone can waltz in here!"

 _"(Is that a fact?)"_

"Mhm-hm! Say... Weren't you supposed to be on the bus by now? Shouldn't you be walking with Koichi and Variety?"

 _"(Er, Rarity? Yeah, I uh, got some info from Tamami!)"_

"That's funny. Triangle Hair just called an appointment with Ma. In fact, I heard you and him met up about another Stand User. Some super nerd, right?"

Another voice cursed on the side, Josuke calmed them down and snickered.

 _"(W-Well I just wanted to talk to either her or Jotaro-san! Is he there?)"_

"Sure is, but, quick question. When did you use san suffixes instead of Mr? Most Japanese people use san and chan and such, but you use Mr., Ms, and Mrs!"

 _"(... Huh?)"_

"And that didn't sound like Senset back there, who's with you? We also call Variety a bunch of names and you never correct anyone until now."

 _"(J-Just Okuyasu! He hit his foot on something, y'know he's not too bright and all.)"_

"That's another thing! You don't like to bring that up about Okuyasu. You're really acting different today, Grunkle."

Surface looked to Hazamada and bit its lip. It took one more slip up and they'd be found out. Neither knew much about the Kujo's, but this was ridiculous, no child should be so troublesome!

 _"(Look, I got a photo of the User, tell Jotaro-san to meet us at Morioh Central Station in fifteen minuets.)"_

"Okay!~"

She hung the phone up and shouted at Jotaro from across the room.

"Daaaad!~ Josuke wants to see you in fifteen minuets at the Central Station!"

" _Yare Yare..._ Did you have to yell? Couldn't you have come over here and told me?"

How would I know if you were listening?"

"Fifteen minuets. Sounded strange over there."

"Josuke spoke funny, like himself, but not!"

"Hmph, you always could tell whenever something was up... Who do you get that from?"

"Me! I'm that amazing! Ooh! You have to take me with you!~ Ma said so!"

"... You gonna behave? Not, run off and go on some stupid run around?"

Jolyne tackled Jotaro with a hug.

"YES! C'mon, fifteen minuets! We're timed, old man!"

" _Yare Yare Daze_."

Surface rolled a shoulder and sighed.

"What a pain. At least we got him though, I'm sure of it."

Hazamada growled as he shook a fist.

"Damned brat... Words hurt as much as punching or stabbing! No fucking feelings. Just like the ugly bitches here."

As he mumbled this to himself, multiple schoolgirls he liked said bye to Surface. It made his blood boil.

"Bye Josuke!~" "See you later, Josuke!~" "Don't go getting hurt now, Josuke!~" "Don't be a stranger, Josuke!~"

"Why do you get goodbyes from the girls? No one ever told me goodbye from here in my life... Nothing but awful, nasty no goo-"

He stopped as his biggest crush stopped Surface. Meuda. She wordlessly handed it a letter with a heart stamp made from melted wax. A full blown love letter.

"I... I can't speak to you now but, please read this! I worked hard on it...! I understand if you won't want to but, please read it!"

"O-Okay..."

Surface took the letter, but Hazamada snatched it and tore it apart.

"Why'd you accept this fucking trash?! Fuck you! Why do all the girls like, you?!"

"Uh, boss?"

"You're nothing special! Just an oversized idiot!"

"Aheh, b-boss?"

"You don't even have the right hairstyle, that was left behind twenty years ago!"

"Okay, that's kinda true, but boss."

"WHAT?!"

Surface pointed at Meuda. The look on her face was that of a living nightmare, a murder waiting to happen. Hazamada swore he heard a scream in the background, his scream. However, she bowed, picked the pieces up, and left without a word. Hazamada snarled at Surface.

"Now look at what you've done! FUCKING USELESS!"

Hazamada struck Surface with a fist, and fell back with a yelp.

"A-AIE! IT HURTS!"

"Are you okay reatard? I am wood. Stupid."

"Shu-Shut up!"

He hated this. He had to work on his temper. Hazamada remembered back when he had one girl named Junko be applied to his Stand. She was this first person it had ever copied, all so he could finally have his way with her. Instead, it annoyed him to no end, constantly asked for money, and he never landed first base. It had actually, disobeyed and pushed him away, despite protecting him from any harm regardless of the form. Still, it pissed him off. Tamami walked their way as he counted yen bills. He looked up and waved to Josuke.

"Hey, Josuke!~ How come you never mentioned you had a rich niece in law! I'll be set for a whole ye-"

He stopped at the sight of Hazamada and began to shake.

"Y-You! You're Hazamada! And, where's Boss Koichi? Josuke, answer me man!"

Surface approached Tamami and leaned forward, looming over the man.

"You... Don't know? Ya wanna know though? Why I'm hanging with him?"

"Y-Yeah! And Boss Koichi, even that dumb bitch of yours, Rarity! She's almost always with you!"

"And my niece, where's she?"

"Uh, on her way back to the hotel! You can find her if you run, she came all the way out here on foot... H-Hey, what's with that look?"

"... Well, I'll tell where we're headed."

Surface simply stared down at him, then hit Tamami in the back of the head with a brick.

"The Brick House."

They hid the body in the bushes on the side. As they left, Josuke, Koichi and Rarity all were surprised by the confused glances. Meuda walked up to Josuke with her head down and hair over her face. Even her voice was much lower.

"... Ex-Excuse me... You were just here."

"I-I was?! Where did I go!?"

She nodded and pointed to town.

"You were headed to Central Station, to meet with someone. Someone was with you and insulted your hair, but you didn't react. It wasn't the real you, was it."

"N-No, it's all weird but don't worry abou-"

"Here. He tore this up, the third year student, but I still want you to have it... I'm sorry."

She put what little she gathered from the letter and walked off with her head held low. Josuke used Crazy Diamond. It returned to normal, and Josuke blinked at it. Rarity's eyes glowed.

"Oh my!~ Is that what I think it is? Josuke, open it up! Hurry darling!"

"I-I'll worry about this later! We've got to get to Central, they probably got Jotaro there already, c'mon!"

They left without noticing the two eyes that stared at them. One, a girl with beatous hair, who sighed as she watched Koichi run away. The other, Meuda, who only grew to admire Josuke.

"He kept it... And fixed it like he did long ago... He-He didn't throw it away... I'm, happy."

Hazamada stalked down the streets with Surface behind him. He rubbed his blood on a motorbike without thinking, and left a small smudge on it. One of the riders saw this and called him out.

"Oi, you bastard! I had polished that baby to perfection! The fuck did you just do?!"

His friend held him back.

"Hold on, it's a small stain, he probably didn't even mean it."

"Hey you little shit fucker! Think you just put your hands on anything, huh?!"

"Yeesh, be easy on the kid, he might here you."

"Hear me? Good! I want him to! Look at him, walking like a dying cockroach, Goonies monster looking head ass!"

"Pffft! Kekekeke! That's a good one, man!"

"Hehehe! I think so too, I'm glad I got to use it on someone as ghoulish looking as that! Little creep!"

Surface karate chopped the biker's friend right on the skull. The head had busted open as he fell over. The biker was caught in an arm lock.

"Wha-!? Who's that behind me?! What going o-"

Hazamada struck him with an elbow to the nose.

"Hold him like that, **[Surface]** , I wanna teach this asshole a lesson myself."

He took out a box cutter and readied the blade. He began to cut the biker's cheek open.

"You... And what you said with that mouth. You don't have worry about a thing, cause I'll make sure you never spew shit from it again!"

Surface raised a hand and caught a shard of glass that nearly took Hazamada's eyes. Josuke, Rarity, and Koichi all stared ahead at them from across the street. Hazamada leapt back in shock, even dropped his weapon.

"W-Wh-Eha-Wuh-What The Fuck?! BUT I SNAPPED YOUR NECK AND PARALYZED THE OTHER ONE!?"

Josuke and Rarity sneered.

"What'd I say to earlier, loser?"

"I heard, that those who have to have things repeated to them are disrespectful and foolish, well from my view that saying holds great merit."

"You're about to be without a right hand man, Hazamada."

Glass shards flew to Surface's fist before an entire glass bottle took away the right hand, it returned to wood once severed. Josuke grinned.

"Literally."

Josuke grabbed Rarity and Koichi and hid behind a wall. Surface and Hazamada began to panic. It up the bottle and held it up.

"Toshikazu! I can't get my right hand out of here, or even fix it if I could, what do we do?!"

"Sh-Shut Up! Don't panic, we just ignore them and try to get to Jotaro first!"

They ran ahead. Koichi looked to the two bikers on the ground and growled.

"He's doing whatever he wants with your impersonator! How can he be so selfish!?"

Josuke nodded with a bored sigh.

"Yeah. What to do when I get my hands on him."

Rarity pulled Josuke down to eye level.

"Not that I don't admire you for not panicking, but how can you be so calm in this situation, darling?!"

Koichi looked up at Josuke with a shakey nod.

"They went down the fastest route in town! Once they cross the railroad track, they'll be in the Station Plaza with Mr. Jotaro! We'll be too late! H-How can you just stand there and smile?!"

Josuke smiled and thumbed to himself.

"Smiling, uses less muscles in the face and is healthy for ypu too! I'm calm cause, I got a plan, and you two are a big part of it. Here's what we're gonna do..."

Hazamada looked behind him as he ran.

" **[S-Surface]!** Do you see them?!"

Nah, if I do, I'll just control the asshole again."

 **{ { "CLANK! CLANK! CLANK! CLANK!" } }**

Hazamada gasped at the sound.

"That's the railroad gates closing! Tch, and they take their sweet ass time raising up after the train passes anyways! Let's just take the bridge!"

"Yessir!"

They took the detour, but both began to slip and fall down at the foot of the stairs.

"Wha-What?! What's this stuff on the ground?! It's like ice!"

Surface stomped down on it, but fractured the foot instead.

"Gyah! B-Boss! It's not ice, it's much harder!"

"Ngh! Just jump onto the steps!"

Hazamada leapt forward, but slid right off the stairs. Surface caught him and leapt halfway up the sstairway.

"G-Good! Now to... Wait! There's no fucking train coming here!"

Hazamada shrieked as he saw Josuke, Rarity, and Koichi all run into the Station Plaza. Just outside of Surface's range. Koichi and Rarity panted, but smiled victoriously.

"W-We did it!"

"Excellent planning, and we reached Jotaro in time!"

Josuke merely grinned as Jotato approached them.

"I'm pretty **GREAT** I know. Ah, right, ! The Josuke that called you here-"

"Was a fake. I saw two of you on the way here. I just got here a moment ago with Jolyne."

"Th-Then you know tha-"

"We should all stick together. Josuke, what else can the Stand do."

"Er, has a long range but, all it does is control whoever it's copying!"

"Then we'll have to keep a close eye on yo- Josuke what're you doing."

Josuke took a pen right from Jotaro's coat pocket.

"I uh, don't exactly know..."

They looked to the window by their side. A glass walk that had their reflections faintly show. Josuke's however, grinned and moved back, with him following the movements.

"Da-Dammit!" "So this is..." " **Oh No!** " "W-We ran all that way for nothing?!"

Hazamada peeked out from the side, hiding near Surface, but behind a small sign with a café menu.

"I'll never lose to a loser like you, Koichi. Stupid bitches should be put in their place, Rarity. That was a smart move back there, but I'll always be a step ahead of assholes like you, Higashikata!"

"Whoa!~ There really were two Grunkles! Sorry but, Ma and Dad can barely handle one of ya!"

Hazamada snapped his head to Surface. Jolyne stood up to it and held her hand out as she saw him.

"Oh! You're that wimpy guy from the phone earlier! Go string, go!"

A series of strings flew from her fingers and wrapped around Hazamada's ankles. She pulled and tripped him on the spot. His feet flew high into the air.

"WHA?! SHE'S LIKE FIVE, HOW STRONG IS SH-"

His head hit the glass and cracked it. Surface slightly convulsed and turned into a wooden doll. Hazamada groaned, but was picked up by two familiar faces. The bikers from before.

"Found you, dying cockroach. Look at you, so fucking full of himself, he's tripping over his own ego!"

"That Josuke guy fixed us up somehow, and told us that we'd find you across the bridge, what a great guy!"

"Now then, let's have a nice, violent chat in the shitter... So we can flush your turd ass down it!"

They struck him in the throat to keep him from screaming. Jotaro looked at Jolyne and shook his head.

" _Yare Yare Daze_... She's as bad as her."

Josuke approached the doll and rolled a shoulder.

"This Stand would be awesome as an ally, but even if Hazamada wanted to work with us, he's the kind of guy to snap over the smallest things. It's too dangerous in his hands."

 **[ _"DORARARARARARA!"_ ]**

Crazy Diamond destroyed Surface. Josuke looked to Rarity.

Y'know, your Stand really is something. Hey, I finally know what to call it!"

"Hm?"

"Garish Surprise!"

" **Josuke Higashikata-"**

"I-I'm joking! It was a joke! I couldn't think of anything super extravagant, but how does **[Shine On]** sound?"

"That's so simplistic!"

Her Stand emerged and clasped its hands together.

 **[ _"It's perfect, Darling! Simple can be rather graceful! All jewelry and gems are simply, rocks. But each facet, cut, angle, and the shine it emits are all unique! Shine... Just how I've always wanted! Don't you think so, Mistress?"_ ]**

"W-Well... I suppose so with that logic. Ugh! Fine, if it pleases you two so much!"

Shine On and Josuke hugged Rarity with a small squeal from both. She only groaned with an annoyed smirk.

"Goodness, I'm always caught in a hopeless situation..."

Rainbow Dash looked around the area and saw a small blood trickle lead to the bushes. She found an unconscious Tamami laid there. She took the money she had paid him, and called an ambulance for him. She didn't bother to stay and wait for it to come. She took the photo of the young man and girl.

"... I can't believe you're here too..."


	47. Lovesick Apathy

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Episode VI: Obessive Compulsions, Love Is A Poison_**

Night fell over Morioh Town, and most houses had fallen asleep, the Higashikata household had not. Josuke stared Rarity down best he could. She matched it with a simple smirk.

"Don't you hide it from me, darling. What'd it say?~"

"That you should mind your own business?"

"Would mind yours if someone gave me a letter like that?"

"Yes."

"Josuke, just tell me! I'm metaphorically dying for details!"

"It's just a normal confession letter, don't exactly know how to respond to it."

Rarity scoffed as Tomoko walked by them and scoffed with her.

"Oh-puh, kff! As if!" "Oh-puh, kff! Yeah right!"

"Like you two would know anything about this stuff!"

Tomoko gasped.

"You do exist in my living room, playing my video games, with my television. Right? I'll have you know that you were made out of love and not lust!"

Rarity flipped her hair back.

"Don't underestimate my knowledge, Josuke. Now cough it up! We want the juicy bits!"

Josuke leaned back as the two began to advance towards him.

"H-Hold up! This is really nothing big! Highschool relationships come and go like ships at a dock!"

Tomoko shook her head.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you, read, one AND keep it! Look, he's holding it so tightly too!"

Rarity grinned brightly.

"This is my specialty, dear, and we already spend so much time together! Not like I have a group to gossip and conspire with! Except Ms. Tomoko-"

"Tell me all the details, this boy wants me to have an early heart attack with the way he cones back home sometimes."

"Y'know you can't escape, it's no use!"

Outside in the dark of the night, peeping from cover, Meuda smiled softly.

"He kept it... He, read it...! What do you think?"

She held up a severed head of a student. She only nodded and placed it back in her schoolbag.

"Even you think so... We were meant to be..."

Tomoko looked to the window and raised a brow.

"Huh? Is there something...?"

This gave Josuke his escape, he dove for his opening and ran out of the room. Tomoko and Rarity chased him around the house. Meuda, let out a heavy sigh as she carefully made her way out of the bushes. The next day after school, Okuyasu and Senset walked with Josuke and Rarity. Okuyasu looked down at his feet.

"So... Hazamada didn't even know the guy's name?"

Rarity shook her head.

"When he came to and began to speak, all he had known was a voice. He didn't know of any Octavia either."

Senset clenched her fists.

"Which means, he knew less than we did... There'd be no point in further interrogation or torture to get something that isn't there."

Josuke sighed and looked to the sky.

"What he said though still bothers me, or well, the fact Ms. Dash confirmed it. That guy wants Mr. Jotaro and all of us put of town, because as Stand Users, we're naturally bound to one another. Morioh is a small town, we're gonna bump into the electrical dude and that cello person at sometime."

Okuyasu glanced to the side.

"Oh! It's Koichi, he looks kinda nervous though."

Josuke opened his mouth to greet his friend, but everyone fell silent as a girl with midnight black hair sat next to him. Josuke and Rarity were pulled behind a wall by the Nijimura's. The two siblings gasped and whispered.

"Sis, do you believe it?! Is that real over there!?"

"It is! Ain't that, Yukako Yamagashi? She's as quiet and closed off as it gets! I swear she doesn't have a functioning heart sometimes but, she's emoting with Koichi!"

Josuke peeked out from behind the wall.

"I didn't know you two were into this."

Okuyasu looked up at Josuke.

"We still watch romance drama's when we can. This could be one right in the making!"

Rarity raised a brow at the sight.

"I truly am happy for our dear, but I want to see this Yukako for myself, let's get closer!"

They snuck best they could, and managed to get within hearing distance. Koichi responded to a question they had missed.

"N-No... I don't feel uncomfortable, just thinking to myself. Like, why would you call me of all people out here? If it's for notes, I'm not actually good at taking them, and my handwriting needs a bit of work. I kinda am in a shortage for money, so that's out, is this about switching cleaning duties?"

Senset rolled her eyes and pounded the tree they his behind, unaware of Rarity's own han hand being there.

"Goddammit, you oblivious midget!"

"Gah! Be careful!"

Yukako sighed.

"N-No. It's nothing to do with that, Koichi."

Koichi drank from his cola and gave her a puzzled look.

"Mhn. Then uh, what is it about?"

"Koichi... I'll go out and say it. I like you!"

"Huh?!" "WHAT THE HE-"

Rarity covered Okuyasu's mouth and shushed him.

"Okuyasu, dear! We've got to keep ourselves quiet, we don't want to ruin this perfect moment! Ooh!~ Just look at them, it's a match you see in fairytales!"

Senset was too shocked to say anything as Josuke grinned. Koichi himself couldn't believe this. He had thought Yukako was far out of his league, but here she was professing her love for him! This was GREAT!

"I-I heard you right? D-Did you jus-"

"I said I really like you, Koichi! I... Everyday, I have these thoughts about you. That I'm not good enough. That you've become so mature. That... You probably already are dating Rarity..."

Rarity yelled out.

"HE'S NO- mmhp!?"

Josuke covered her mouth.

"Hold up, you gotta stay incognito!"

"Ri-Right... Okuyasu, are you crying?"

Waterfalls fell from Okuyasu's eyes as he shook.

"D-Dammit! I'm so happy but sad, why don't a girl tell me things like this?! Rarity, I'm not too ugly, am I?!"

"Shhh!~ You're far from the worst I've seen, but you should follow after your sister's example! Look how she's taking the news!"

Rarity motioned to a sobbing Senset who poured her silent heart out to Josuke. She shoved her face in his chest to keep from screaming. Rarity looked ahead.

"Never mind, you're all a bunch of hopeless romantics."

Koichi coughed and smiled.

"N-No it's nothing like that! She's more like my babysitter if anything!"

Yukako held her breath.

"Then it's, Sunset, isn't it?"

"Oh no! S-She's too tough for me! I like her, but we wouldn't be good with each other."

Senset began to nuzzle into Josuke's chest as he listened to her muffled wails.

"(AM I TOO SCARY?! AM I NOT FEMININE ENOUGH!? WHY DO ALL THE GUYS RUN FROM ME?!)"

"Se-Senset..."

Josuke looked to Rarity for help, but saw she was busy enough consoling Okuyasu. He groaned and hugged her.

"Geez, it's cause no one but me is masochistic enough to stick around you. I mean, you can be cute when you want to be."

She pulled back with a sniffle.

"Y-You really mean that?"

"Well I said it didn'-"

"Shut the fuck up they're talking again!"

She closed his mouth and paid full attention to them as Josuke rolled his eyes. Yukako smiled.

"Then... You... Do you, like me?"

Okuyasu grinned and punched the air.

"Go for it, Koichi! Do it man!"

Rarity's eyes grew wide.

"Come on now, darling, you can do this!"

Senset shook Josuke violently as she began to bounce.

"If he doesn't answer soon, I'm going to flip that entire table into the stratosphere!"

Josuke still had his mouth closed from Senset's hand. Koichi rubbed his cheek and looked down.

"I... Well... This is all so sudden."

Yukako frowned.

"Do you, hate me, Koichi?"

Okuyasu and Rarity fell back.

"Huh? Hate? It'd make sense to say dislike or reject but, hate?"

"Such a strong turn... Why would she go that route so soon?"

Koichi shook his head as he shared similar thoughts.

"N-No! Not at all! This is all so sudden that I-"

Yukako stared him down.

"Do you like me, then? Or not."

"I can't say yet for sure, just-"

She slammed a fist on the table and knocked her cup of coffee over. She shrieked like a banshee as her hair flailed around wildly.

"WELL?! WHICH IS IT THEN?! DO YOU LOVE ME OR HATE ME!? DO YOU?! ITS'S ONE OR THE OTHER, PICK ONE, THAT SIMPLE! **AIE! YOU MADE ME SPILL MY COFFEE!** ah! I..."

She took a step back as she saw Koichi's terrified expression.

"I'm sorry... I got carried away, I'll... I'll take my leave... I'll see you around."

The group in hiding all looked to each other. Josuke and Senset sucked their teeth.

"Tch! Just **GREAT!** That's it, Koichi officially attracts the weirdest people. And of all weirdos... You can confirm for me, can ya, Senset?"

She nodded as she blinked to turn her Stand off.

"Stand Name, **[Love Deluxe]**. It's only made of her hair but, it can do crazy things due to her own mental strength, despite her clear unstable nature. Insane range and strong enough to break down a large house. I mean, I could get into statistics and numbers but, how many of you would get all that?"

No one raised their hand.

"Exactly. She can control someone using their scalp, as long as they have their own hair. Since it's a Stand, her hair can hurt you guys, but as it manifests within her hair, normal people can see it act... If they're perceptive enough."

Rarity then raised a brow.

"How do you know the name of her Stand but never said mine?"

"She gave herself the name in February when she was struck in the chest by the Arrow. You didn't think of one until yesterday, I only receive information that exists around whatever is in my sight."

Koichi sipped from his cola, but spat out a wad of hair.

"Wh-Where'd all this hair come from?! How'd it get in my drink!?"

Senset shook her head.

"It's not even a simple matter of intimidation or anything... She really wants Koichi, and that's a big problem with someone of her personality."

Tomorrow, the group met at the pool after school, Koichi wore a knitted sweater and a terrified face.

"Guys... I got a feeling so complicated... Like, this started out a dream come true, where'd it go wrong?"

Okuyasu nodded.

"I feel you, I really feel it, I feel your feeling deeply."

"What do I do!? J-Josuke! You're popular with girls!"

Josuke held his hands up.

"Shit man, I forget like, half of their names! I mean, it's not like I can read their minds or anything! The only ones here I like are problematic anyways!"

Koichi looked to Senset.

"Senset! You can do that!"

"Koichi, I gain a level of omnipotence upon whatever is in **[All Seeing Eye]** 's line of vision. How bad could it have gotten?"

Koichi motioned to his sweater.

"Yukako knitted THIS all night for me!"

Rarity inspected the sweater and whistled.

"Meuda has better weaving, but this is quite impressive, it even fits your shoulders!"

"E-Exactly! How the heck did she get my size!? I don't ever remember her measuring me!"

"When you bring that up... It is a good question, considering your unique body type."

"You can just say, short."

"That's just rude, darling, and I am never rude!"

Senset scoffed and smirked smugly as Rarity glared at her. Koichi then took out a paper.

"I can't stop thinking about this situation, look at this!"

It was a English test paper with a low score of sixteen out of a hundred. Okuyasu scratched his head.

"Aiiieeee... That's even worse than mine, and I got a thirty two."

Senset then glared at him.

"You told me you got a fifty eight! Where did all my tutoring go!?"

"Ah! S-Sis wait, this is about Koichi now, not me!"

Senset began to strangle Okuyasu.

"I've half a mind to drown you in the pool right now!"

"Aghk! Agck! Guah!"

He tapped her shoulder and she released him as she turned back to Koichi.

"Ugh, whatever, Koichi you never make below sixty anyways."

Koichi folded up the paper and groaned.

"I know... I can think at all with Yukako involved, she tried to feed me a lovers special lunchbox after she gave me this! If it weren't for the class president, I don't what would have happened."

"Oh, you were cleaning up the chemistry lab! Eh, fuck that bitch, she gossips about everything."

"Tha-That's not the point! I need help with this! Ca-Can't you guys do anything?!"

Okuyasu cracked his knuckles as Senset rolled her neck and shoulders with a series of pops. Koichi and Rarity waved their hands at them.

"My Word! Is violence all you two know?!"

"Not that kind of anything! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Josuke then snapped his fingers.

"Okay... Here's what you do, just be the biggest piece of shit so she'll not like you. Just do it around her. That way, you make her think you're not worth the time, and if you do it smartly, no one else would have to know."

"Th-That sounds unnecessary! This all happened because I wasn't clear. I-I'll just go and be straight with her."

Josuke and Senset shook their heads.

"Nope, bad idea." "Nah, you'll get nowhere."

Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Oh-puh, kff, you two! How could that be such a bad plan? Being forward, although a bit unrefined, is one of the more efficient ways to do things!"

Josuke nodded.

"You're exactly right, Rarity, it does work well... On normal, rational thinking, non-obsessive people. All things each of us know, Yukako Yamagashi, isn't."

Senset folded her arms with a sigh.

"It's as he said. Yukako, is the type to live in her own world, and not listen to any reason that doesn't follow the rules or goals of that world. Being forward would just fly right past her."

Koichi shook in great anxiety. He mentally swore this would drive him insane. Okuyasu caught his breath and exclaimed.

"Hey!~ I get what you're saying now, Josuke! That's pretty smart, I'd a thought Senset came up with it!"

Senset rolled her eyes.

"I am without a doubt the smartest person in the group, but give them some credit."

Josuke then continued.

"Look here, Koichi. It's simple. Girls usually don't like, momma boys, or guys with bad hygiene."

Rarity spoke up next.

"Or those with a poor work ethic and lazy attitude! No one likes a sloth."

Okuyasu caught on and blurted out.

"Ah! And pettiness! Do real selfish things, like steal pencils and shit! And go around bragging about it!"

Sensetthen pointed to Josuke and Rarity.

"Yo! He should evidence on him! Okay, Josuke, go grab some of your mom's underwear, Rarity go make some of your own and hand em to Koichi! Yukako'all hate him for going after other girls!"

The two Diamonds glanced at each other with slight disgust.

"Fuck! That! I'm not going to get killed over something so strange!"

"I do believe this just got incredibly uncomfortable, darling."

"Still, maybe if you say you're gay, Koichi? She'll probably be in shock!"

Koichi blinked then fell to the ground trembling.

"It's hopeless... I'm done for... The end is nigh..."

His friends all looked at each other and sighed collectively. Rarity placed a hand on Koichi's head.

"We'll try what we can, dear. We'll pretend to gossip bad things, and all you have to do is confirm them to her alone. Does that work?"

He nodded slowly as he silently sat there in the fetal position.

" **GREAT.** Now then... I think Koichi is goingto be here awhile so-"

Okuyasu interrupted her.

"All for gossiping and not watching Koichi as he goes through a mental breakdown say not it!"

"Not it!" "Not it! "Not it!"

Rarity alone blinked then opened her mouth.

"Bu-I-You?! Oh-puh, kff! Some friends you all are! I, Rarity, volunteer to look after Koichi!"

Senset smiled brightly.

"Perfect!~ C'mon guys, let's go!"

The three ran off as Rarity realized that Koichi was in his own world, unaware and seemingly unable to wake up to reality.

"Oh I should've said not it after all..."

Yukako approached the class president, who had thrown the trash incinerator.

"Excuse me. Will you, stop, fooling around with my Koichi?"

"... Huh? Yamagashi-san, I don't quite understand..."

"Pretending, acting oblivious, those are the traits of a thief. I can smell a thief a mile away!"

"What're you on about...?!"

"Listen. If you come close to or even touch, my Koichi, ever again. I'll make you suffer."

Yukako narrowed her eyes at the girl, then turned to leave.

"H-Hold it! Who do you think you are, accusing me of something so ludicrous! Koichi Hirose, right? Like I'd give that midget the time of day! You'd better respect your upperclassmen, you bitch!"

Yukako kept walking, but the president stopped as she felt a sudden sting.

"Uhn! U-Uh... Well! That girl's crazy, I'll tell the whole school about this!"

She took a step forward, but felt herself be pulled back. She looked back to an open incinerator, but nothing else. She saw a line of fire that lead to her. Something was, wrong. She pulled a lock of hair in front of her face and found it on fire. Her hair had been set ablaze.

"A-AIIIEEEE! ! ! W-WATER! I NEED, WATER!"

She ran for the buckets used for mopping, but felt her ankles be tied. She opened her mouth to scream, but something held her tongue and throat tightly. Then, in an instant, it was all cut away. She felt the cool water hit her and fire finally be put out.

"Are you okay?"

The president looked up to Meuda who offered her a glove covered hand. She took it and was pulled to her feet.

"Th-Thank god! I don't know how, but that ugly fucking creep Yukako, nearly burnt my hair to ashes! I'm going to make sure she'll pay for this!"

"... You..."

"Huh?"

Meuda held up a love letter, one for Josuke.

"You... Were planning on burning this?"

"D-Don't be stupid! What're you doing, going through my clothes like that?!"

"Were you planning on... Giving it to him?"

"H-Hey! Let go of me! I-I'm apart of a rich family! They'll hear about this!"

"No. They won't."

Meuda pushed the girl into the incinerator and closed it. She tried to scream loudly as the flames ate away at her flesh, but she couldn't speak. Meuda, held her hand out as an ethereal one dropped the class president's throat, right onto her palm. It didn't bleed at all. She threw it away, then the gloves, and whistled. Josuke, Okuyasu, and Senset all walked by her. Josuke turned to her and waved as the Nijimura's ran ahead.

"Ah! Meuda! We heard yelling over here, is everything alright?"

She nodded with a smile as the class president frantically pounded away at the door. Her fists however, had already fallen off from the heat and a strange blade that seamlessly severed them.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Yukako, went that way, she had gotten into a argument over something. Thankfully, they both decided to walk away before the fire got too hot."

She looked back at the incinerator with a small giggle, then down to her feet.

"Did you... N-No. Never mind, it was in pieces."

"I uh, I read your letter. What little there was and.. How about Sunday?"

"...! Yes...! That'd be... Perfect...!"

The class president needed to tell them, to warn them, but there was nothing she could do. Josuke smiled and ran off to catch up with his friends. Meuda sat on the ground, incessantly giggling as she opened her bag to the severed head. The head, looked up at her.

"M-Meuda... Please... Let me, go..."

"Did you hear?! Sunday! That's only three, agonizing, days away! This is truly the best!"

"I won't tell anyone... Just put me back on my body..."

"I have to think though, where to go, what to say, will he remember way back when...? I'll never forget what he did for me."

"I'll even bring you subjects or victim-"

The head shrunk back at the glare she received and paled at the tone.

"Saki... Are you saying you're a victim? Are you calling me something bad?"

"No! No! I, I meant volunteers! Y-You've been so good to me!"

"..."

"Letting me keep my body and skin, even my nervous system and internal organs, you're a great soon to be doctor!"

"..."

"Any life in your hands would be guranteed safety! They'd never be in danger with you around! You're so reliable!"

"..."

"The greatest surgeon! It'd be a dream just to be operated in by you!"

"... You're right."

"I-I am?"

"Which is why reality is cruel and cold."

Meuda, tossed Saki in the incinerator and locked the door.

"Killing, is my least favorite thing to do, but it is still one of my favorite things... My Josuke, I'll never kill you... I'll make sure to preserve you, forever..."

She smiled as several arms, each with a different surgical tool in hand, surrounded her. She'd have to get a new assistant now, preferably one that understood basics anatomy. Maybe an anthropologist even. She loved meeting new people. As students began to leave the school, Yukako stopped as she heard something interesting.

"Koichi Hirose?! Him!? Nooo!~"

Josuke acted shocked as Okuyasu pulled him close.

"Not so loud! Listen, I don't wanna make him sound like a bad guy, but he bragged all period to me how he did it!"

"Stealing things like that? No shame man, I can't believe I've got to use the locks on my windows now!"

"Don't even get me started on the cheating! He tried to copy off of my test today, we both almost got in trouble! He didn't even care if he brought me down with him, he's so petty!"

Senset strolled up to them.

"Hey, I heard you both, that friend of yours is something else! I thought Koichi was a nice guy, but he's been asking for my perfume! I heard it cause he's too lazy to just wash! He even made a grab for me, I almost had to slap him! I can't believe I let him worm his way into my heart!"

Josuke gasped.

"Really?~ What a shock! I'm going to stop hanging out with him!"

Okuyasu nodded.

"Same here! No way I need to be around that kind of trouble!"

Senset shook her head.

"I feel so bad for his parents! He won't amount to anything, this is sadly what may be his full potential."

They all looked in Yukako's direction. She hadn't even glanced their way, but stood there the whole time, listening. She walked away as in a few seconds. Okuyasu exhaled.

"She's the absolute worst..."

Senset nodded.

"Yeah... I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea."

Josuke shrugged.

"All we can really do is wait for the results. Puhkff, I'm glad I'm not in this situation."

Koichi put on his Lucky Land pajamas. He had actually enjoyed the series after learning it through Hazamada, but he was simply too tired to think about it now. Rarity had rode him home on his own bike. He had just enough energy to get to bed. As he closed his eyes, he swore he saw Yukako again, descending from the light that soon dimmed between his eyelids. He heard a thump on the window next to his bed. His eyes shot open to Yukako and her hair that enveloped him. Like a flycaught in a web, Koichi couldn't do anything, but await his fate.


	48. Complicated Feeling

Jotaro stared at the picture, then back to Rainbow Dash.

You want to go to Italy to find... Your, sister?"

She shrugged.

"I'm going regardless you want me to or not. You can handle things on your own here, this needs my attention."

"This girl, is from this world, but is your sister."

"I just need a quick visit. I'm going but... I at least want to hear what you think."

"You know what I think."

"... I need this, Jotaro. Please."

He sighed and reached in his pockets.

" _Yare Yare Daze_... You've got that face I really hate, it's the one you get when you get stubborn, and usually get yourself in trouble later on."

"..."

"But, you're no girl, we're grown ups now. I'm not going to stop you but I will say this. You're not gonna want to go there. That's clearly Morning Star right by her side. Who knows what's happened with him and your Princess within these last ten years. However, that's not what worries me."

"And what is it then?!"

"That you'll find exactly what you're looking for. That this girl, Scootaloo, has a bond with someone like you or stranger, that there is another you here. It's always bothered me since Gilda, Trixie, and Zecora. If you knew them from your world before. Who else could be here? What if there is or were a Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, or Rarity that naturally belonged to this side? What would happen if the two met? It's all theoretics but..."

"Jotaro, I doubt anything like that'll happen!"

"Strangely enough, I agree, but remember what happened with Gilda. How she didn't recognize you at all, and how that ended, I don't want to see you like that."

"I'm telling you this is different!"

"Dash, just think. What if-"

"I'M TIRED OF THINKING OF WHAT IFS!"

Jotaro watched her catch her breath from the outburst. Rainbow Dash shook as her fists clenched.

"I want to stay here... I want to help those two in retrieving the Element of Harmony! But, even if she's from a whole 'nother world, I have to take care of her."

"Then who'll take care of that her."

He looked to the door to Jolyne's room.

"I've been away for awhile... We all haven't been together like this since her third birthday. In fact, I'll be busier from here on out. Her seventh one is coming up soon actually."

"I-I can't take JoJo with me-"

"No. You can't. Polnareff has done all he can and would, and Grandma is bringing Gramps here. Where you're going could be dangerous. I'm not saying that you can't leave for Italy, but if you do, you'd be leaving Jolyne by herself in the end. We both know my job is what allows us to live this life... If one if us isn't there for her, what kind of woman will she grow up to be?"

"... I hate that face. The one you get when you make a point that I have trouble arguing against."

He stared straight at her with single blink and his usual expressionless face. She groaned with a nod.

"Yeah, that one."

"I still remember what DIO wrote. We heard from Polnareff how he's learned of another Arrow with an orange gem. We saw Enyaba with the Bow and an Arrow. An, Arrow. One with half of Kindness on it."

"And what are you getting at?"

"Morning Star is in that picture with your sister, or sworn sister, and look carefully at his chest."

He held the photo up to view. It was barely visible, but there had been a thin rope around his neck, with the top of the Element of Harmony visible from under his shirt. It had bounced into view as he walked. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened.

"No... Fluttershy represents Kindness! It was only us Six that were sent here!"

"Then how did your Princess get here?"

"Am I being interrogated?"

"..."

"... She doesn't know, or won't tell me... I've... Read the first page only. I want at least Princess Celestia to read it with me, and she's practically vanished from the existence."

"..."

"Jotaro, this is about me getting to her, to protect her from all this, and if he has one of the Elements? Then we'll it can only be a win."

"..."

"I'm going."

He turned away from her and began to write his daily reports on the sea life nearby. He stopped at one sentence and held up a small note with numbers on it.

"... You, can use my personal account instead of our shared one. When you get there, don't get distracted, and remember you have people who love you too."

Rainbow Dash leaned back, surprised, but hugged Jotaro with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"... At least, take someone with you, for me?"

"Who? Not a lot of choices..."

The phone rang. They stood there and staredstared it for a moment before they realized Jolyne had already fallen asleep. Rainbow Dash picked it up.

"Kujo Residence."

Her face changed from slight annoyance, to great worry, a large weight came over her as fear held her heart.

"What...? Where. When did this happen, how, is he still alive?!"

"Dash?"

"I... I'm on my way."

She hung the phone up and turned to Jotaro, she shook her head with a frown, running a hand through her hair.

"Polnareff, was just recovered from an Italian village. He's in critical condition. Any objections now?"

"... Damn... You two are always so annoying... Give me a minuet. I'll get Jolyne's things. She'll stay at Josuke's house while we're gone. I need to stick with you when you go searching anyhow."

"I knew you'd see reason, eventually."

 ** _My_ _Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Episode VII: Love Can't Shine In Hate, It Goes Both Ways_**

Koichi sat in the corner of a lavish living room. He had been taken to an empty mansion by Yukako, who prepared breakfast right in front of him. The area was full of large manors, similar to this very one, yet it sat at the edge of a cape. He learned from Yukako, that the owner of the mansion was a renowned businessman in Tokyo, and would only cone to Morioh Town for his summer escape. Koichi was stuck with this girl until the summer.

"Koichi... You're friends, don't seem to like you very much. They think, you're worthless, with no potential."

His eyes widened as he came to the terrible truth, his friends attempts of making him undesirable, only made her want him more.

"Koichi... I'm going to do my part, and mold you into the man you are meant to be. You, may eeven hate me for this, but you'll thank me in the future."

"I... I want to go home."

"You can't. Not yet. I have to see for myself who you are, Koichi."

Koichi gasped, she was utterly serious, and he was trapped. No one would come to rescue him.

"(Koichi...! Koichi! I don't know if you can hear me, but don't you worry!)"

His eyes alone slowly glazed the area. He and Yukako were uaware of the tiny crystalline wire that snaked under the large window. It rose carefully up behind the chair, hiding behind it, and stopped right at the base of Koichi's neck. At the end was a small speaker.

"(Rarity's here to get you out of this situation, darling! Just play along, and act natural!)"

He had no choice, he had to play along for now, but never before had he felt so relieved. He knew he could rely on someone, and Rarity was the most relatable. He'd be out of here in no time. He leapt out of his seat with a big smile.

"W-Well, I guess I can only make the best of this, it looks really good!"

Yukako smiled and held a hand out as she stopped him.

"Ah. You can't eat all of this, Koichi."

"Eh?"

She held up his English test, and carefully placed it on the table with a soft sigh.

"This score... Is so low, I doubt even Okuyasu failed this hard. This is inexcusable."

"U-Uh..."

"So, I'll feed you the knowledge!"

She slammed three boxes down on a separate table.

"They say that, you absorb learning faster, when you're having fun! So, let's study while eating!"

"U-UH! ! !"

Koichi wanted to look around, he hoped Rarity really was there to save him, or had he really lost his mind. He had to believe she was there, he just had to! He gulped and sat down as she spun the boxes. From A to C each one had a different answer.

"Okay, Koichi. Prince likes to make **funky** music. What is, synonymous, with that word? Is it, A, **crazy** music? B, **groovy** music? Or C, **smooth** music?"

Koichi mentally shrieked. As far as he knew, music was music. Of course there were different genres, but English had eleven words that meant one meaning, how was he supposed to know?! He stuttered and stammered, shakily he pointed to his gut choice, but stopped himself. He began to second guess. He had already put his hand out, but he looked up to Yukako to ask for a hint. Instead, he realized he could use her facial expressions to his advantage. He wasn't exactly sure how or why, but he believed since she smiled so sweetly, this had to be the answer.

"Ah... Ahm... Uh... B?"

"... Ah!~ You did it! Underneath the box for B are boiled eggs! I'll peel the shells off, do you want salt?"

Koichi sighed. He had began to overreact. Yukako was a strange and odd girl, but in the end, she only had forward and funny ways of doing so.

"Oh, Koichi? If you had picked A, you'd have to eat this eraser."

"What?"

"And C held a bar of soap! Isn't learning fun?"

Koichi gulped. This bitch was absolutely out of her damn mind. Shine On molded more and more of its armor to allow Rarity to listen in.

"I can't believe how, versatile, you really are...!"

 **[ _"Oh-puh, kff, Mistress! I'm your Stand! I represent the best and worst of you, which is why I'm such an excellent and efficient being, we have no worst of us! Though I must say, it seems only you and I are able to mold this otherwise stalwart substance, Mistress. You're even able to move and shift it into shapes with your will. You'll want to remember these skills for later, Mistress. Who knows what can happen now?"_ ]**

"I believe I'll be taking my friend home by the end of the hour! Now shush, she might hear us, and I need to check on Koichi. I hope he's doing alright..."

She listened in and heard Koichi yell. He had been found out by Yukako for using her expressions, and was nearly force fed asparagus wrapped in dictionary pages.

"Yo-You've got to be kidding! This is too much! This is just torture!"

Yukako stared him down and received a silent glare back. Then, Koichi began to squirm.

"Ungh! Uhn! Hnn... Th-The bathroom! Where... Where's the bathroom?!"

"Right over there."

Koichi ran to the door, but shouted at the lock on it.

"What?!"

"The combination to that lock is the answer to this question. What year did Columbus discover the new world?"

"Ah! Mrs. Dash told me that Columbus wasn't the first to be there, and actually it was-"

"Mrs. Dash isn't the one with the key to your future, or that bathroom right there, Koichi. I am. To both."

"Urgh...! I... I...! ... oh no..."

Koichi blushed horribly as the stain grew. Yukako frowned and rubbed her head.

"That's okay... Well go over it tonight when we study until we sleep together. I made you a pair of pants and brought your underwear from home just in case!"

"..."

Yukako left as she had him undress before her, and watched. It had only taken her half a minuet to get Koichi new clothes.

"Still, I'll enjoy washing your clothes, Koichi. We're learning so much about each other! Hm? Is something wrong?"

Koichi was utterly embarrassed. She had practically seen all of him now. She noticed this and frowned.

"Koichi? What's wrong?"

"I... I wet myself, then exposed myself, to a girl. How do I not feel completely ashamed of myself? Nor even embarrassed, I just feel like an awful human being! I'm in highschool, and I just...! You can't like a guy who just did all this! Why are you doing this, can't I go home already?!"

Yukako stared at him, then frowned slightly.

"Oh... Poor, Koichi. I'm so sorry, I've hurty your feelings, I've been a bad girl."

Outside, Rarity was appalled. Not at Koichi, what else could he have done at the given time, from her understanding even this world had trouble keeping its history straight. Yukako Yamagashi however, sickened her. Rarity pitied the girl, but also couldn't help but hold her in contempt, there was no excuse for this kind of treatment. In fact, just about all of this had been her fault. She was completely within her own mind and power, and done all these acts believing she had been in the right. Yukako leaned closer to Koichi.

"You say that, you're an awful person, but I see a spark in your eyes. That glint of strength when someone has a, guaranteed win, a secret trump card. Koichi, I want to see this trump card."

Koichi and Rarity paled, but took relief in knowing Yukako hadn't discovered his Stand, or the fact he was even a User. Yukako smiled.

"When love is involved, something like poop or snot, or even urine doesn't bother me. Just you being here makes it all worth it."

She opened up a door to an empty closet. Inside sat an electric chair that was halfway installed.

"I'll have the chair set up by dinner tonight! It'll be a spelling drill!"

Koichi only stared at the chair as he processed his situation to the fullest. Rarity herself nearly blew her cover from a shout, but Shine On had closed her lips with its hand. Yukako nodded at Koichi.

"I was serious about molding you into a better man, because you have an amazing potential, Koichi. I want to share in it. If someone is perfect, then there's no faults to work on, no quirks or anything relatable to connect with. This is why I love you, Koichi. Do you, love me?"

"...!"

"You'll say yes, but for now, I have to order some olive oil for dinner. I'm thinking of Italian, have you ever had Neroand?"

She giggled and left the room. Rarity slowly raised her head, then jumped into view with a yelp as Koichi near body slammed the window.

"GET ME THE HECK OUTTA HERE!"

"K-Koichi! Keep it down, and don't raise your voice at me, it's utterly impolite and improper."

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

"Never fear, dear. Rarity's here!~ **[~Shine On~]!** "

She posed magnificently and pointed at the window. Shine On looked at the window and broke it with a small jab. Rarity's smile vanished as she pulled and ruffled at her own hair.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT WASN'T GRACEFUL AT ALL! SHE SURELY HEARD THAT!"

 **[ _"Oops! Forgive me, Mistress!~ Here you are, Dearest."_ ]**

A crystal jack formed under the window and carefully lifted it up. Koichi climbed through as Rarity attempted to grab and shake her Stand.

"WHY! DIDN'T! YOU! DO! THAT! FIRST! ? !"

Koichi shrieked as he was pulled back by an unseen force.

"Hyah! Wh-What?!"

Yukako glared right at Rarity, her hair began to extend and travel across the whole room as Koichi had been dragged by his hair.

"You... I knew, from the moment we met, I wouldn't like you. That first glance at you by the school entrance, the way you dressed, moved, how highly you held yourself..."

"Ahhhh! M-My scalp! Something is pulling me from my scalp!"

"Koichi, I implanted my hair into yours. Even though it's not on my body, it still follows my will. Rarity... You have the same special powers I do. It looks like-"

Shine On swiped at the air, small crystal spheres flew off the armor like bullets, yet were caught in a wall of hair.

"My ability, overshadows yours. You're as useless as the rumors say. What next, would you have moved into Koichi's house? Ate his food? Slept in his bed? Gave nothing back, like the leech you are?"

Rarity tilted her head as her jaw dropped.

"What...?"

"Just how you managed to seduce that boy, Josuke, and when you were done leeching his family dry you'd go for Koichi next! Have you no shame or sympathy? To waltz in someone else's life when tragedy strikes, and take from them?"

"I... A-Are you truly so deluded?!"

"Are you? You'd have to be to think that you look anything but atrociously laughable in the horrendous clothes you wear."

"... **What?** "

Koichi squeaked as he saw Rarity's face. Yukako however, cared less, and shot her hair after Rarity to snap her like a twig.

"Not even a beaten dirtied hobo would wear that trash, you tasteless cow!"

 **"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? ! ? !"**

This was Yukako's plan. She was there when the store had been robbed at knifepoint. She knew the trigger to Rarity. She's seen both her abd Josuke's Stands now, and was sure of it, Love Deluxe wouldn't allow anyone to interfere with love. Rarity only stood there as the tendrils of hair flew to ensnare her.

"Your ability, is the dumbest ability, what good is it against love?! ... H-Huh?"

Her hair had stopped. Frozen in place, and unable to move. Coated in the crystal substance. Rarity sneered with a growl.

 **"You Didn't Notice? The Crystals From Before Hadn't Vanished! They Were Spreading, Connected, And Entrapped Your Stand Before It Could Make It's Move! YOU'RE OPEN FOR A FULL ASSAULT!"**

Shine On had lost its armor, but Rarity sprinted to Yukako, ready to teach her a lesson. Koichi was thrown at Rarity, his head hitting her in the side, forcing her to doubled over with wheeze as the air was forced from her lungs. Yukako walked forward as she grew more hair, though it too began to be encased.

"As long as I keep my roots and scalp from being frozen, I'll be fine. This freezing ability, is very annoying, I should kill you but..."

Yukako stomped down on Rarity's head.

"What then would I do... With all this unbridled fury?"

A few more stomps on the body and head. Shine On threw a punch, but a small tendril of hair shot out and seized it by the throat with a crushing grip. Rarity began to gag and choke as the imprint appeared on her throat. Yukako snarled as her left eyelid twitched.

"You made me use Koichi, _**My**_ Koichi, to attack you! My left eye... It twitches when I get violent, and I want to really make you suffer, Rarity!"

Rarity's face was swollen, highschool uniform a ruined mess, and she was sure something inside her had been broken. Yukako wasn't satisfied and continued with harsher blows.

"Th-THAT'S ENOUGH! **[ECHOES]!** "

Koichi sent his Echoes out. It threw a sound at Yukako with great strength. As it stuck to her body, she stopped her assault just for a moment.

 **{ { "I HATE YOU!" } }**

"Th-Those sounds won't come off until you've stopped and let us go! You'll go deaf soon, so hurry up! I'm not playing your sick games anymore, and I'm not letting you hurt my friends, so just listen and give up on me! ! !"

"... What, are you talking about? I don't hear a thing, Koichi, but you also have the same ability as I do... Can't you see? We were made for each other. And since she too has one, it's a test of faith! She's the obstacle to our love!"

The words fell off as Koichi fell on his rear. This was impossible, Yukako lived in her own world with her own rules, and nothing would change that. Koichi felt a cool smooth feeling on his hands. Rarity held up a pair of scissors she had kept on her.

"... F-Free yourself... G-Get out of here...!"

She snatched him by the collar, pulled his hair, and cut his hair with great expertise in a flash. Most importantly, he had been freed of Yukako's hair. Yukako kicked the scissors out Rarity's hand, but Koichi used his body to protect Rarity.

"S-Stop it! She's had enough! You're killing her! H-Her Stand can't even stay any longer!"

Shine On had started fade since it had been caught. It nearly had vanished and was on the verge of disappearing. Yukako kicked away still.

"That's, the idea, Koichi. No one will get in the way of our love."

"REAL LOVE IS EXPRESSING YOURSELF WITH SOMEONE ELSE, AND UNDERSTANDING THEM, TO FREAKING HELP THEM! **THIS ISN'T LOVE! _THIS IS JUST VIOLENCE!_** "

At this moment, more than anything, Koichi wished this crazed girl would be blown away. Echoes fell to the floor, curled up and hardened into a stony shell. Koichi was shocked, as was Yukako, who even stopped her attack.

"Ah! M-My Stand! Did... Did it die?!"

" 'Stand'? What's... Happening to it? That's not Rarity's doing! Ah!"

The crystal substance vanished as Echoes emerged from the shell in a new form. Much more humanoid than before, it still resembled a turtle. A long tail with a pyramidal pen tip and shell-like outer areas. It had boots and heart-shaped kneepads. It had a large highcollar fused with shoulder weights with "S2" written on the back. It took the pen tip and molded it into a ballof a word. It threw the word at Koichi and stuck to his arm.

 **{ { "WHOOSH!" } }**

Yukako kicked the sound, and was blown through the window by a great wind, even the furniture behind her had flown away. She flew over the sea, but her hair had caught a tree to pull her back to land. Koichi's eyes widened.

Th-The sound... It became real! This new form and ability, Mrs. Dash told me even her Stand had changed, it happens when someone matures enough and grows! This is, **[Echoes ACT2]!** "

Yukako's eye twitched more as she stomped her way back to the manor.

"I'll have to reinforce the building, fix the windows, furnish the wood and clean the carpets of that harlots blood! I have to do these annoying tasks for you, Koichi, SO DON'T MAKE IT DIFFICULT! Can't you see?! Only a select few people meet their true love, why deny this, IT'S FATE THAT WE'LL BE TOGETHER!"

She lapt through the window as her hair enveloped the entire house.

"I'LL GLADLY BREAK THIS HOUSE DOWN! IT DOESN'T MATTER! But... Koichi... You've cost me so much stress... However, you do love me, yes?"

Koichi stared at Yukako.

"There's no point in talking, you simply wouldn't understand, that's why I hate you."

 **"NGH!"**

Koichi was seized by Love Deluxe. He had felt crushed, the pressure of the grip was astounding, but shook his head.

"Even though I still see her as a friend, Rarity and I have more chemistry then you and I, at least she listens to what people tell her. That's why she has friends like me, who can think of ways to get us out of situations like these."

"I'll kill you Koichi! So you can live in my memory forev-"

 **{ { "KABOOM!" } }**

Yukako's eyes widened as she felt an explosive force travel through her hair to her head. She had launched back with her hair nearly destroyed, her body laid at the edge of the cliff. Below was a dangerous drop into sharp rocks. On Koichi's back was the word for an explosion. He looked back at Rarity and knelt down at her side.

"This is awful... J-Josuke's not here to fix her! ... T-This outfit wasn't all that bad actually, my sister would buy this!"

"... R-Really? Do-Do tell, darling!"

Rarity sat up suddenly, clearly in pain as she coughed, but smiled past her wounded face.

"Laces are a acquired taste of sorts, usually used in rather risqué uniforms, but it can make someone look like a doll!"

"Y-You're... Impossible. Just stay here, I'll-"

"W-Wait... I want to make sure that, she's okay."

"Huh?! D-Don't worry, I'll go do that!"

"I need to make sure, that she finally has it through her, thick head...!"

She struggled, but with Koichi's support, Rarity managed to stand and make their way to Yukako. Her hair had turned white and became a total wreck. Koichi winced at the sight.

"Is this because I attacked her Stand directly? I-We shouldn't get too close..."

Rarity nodded and did her best to pose, though painful, she managed.

 **"[~Shine On~]!"**

Crystal appeared on Koichi as he summoned Act2, which also had the glamorous armor coat. It floated over to Yukako and held its head to her chest.

Sh-She's breathing, this is good! Ah! Rari-"

Both Rarity and Koichi shrieked as Yukako sat up an ensnared Act2 with Love Deluxe.

"YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, KOICHI! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTY! I'M, GOING TO RIP YOUR PISSY PRICK BABY INCH DICK OFF AND HAVE THAT BITCH THERE CHOKE ON IT!"

"Y-Yukako wait, you have to stop attacking me! You're about to fall off into the sea!"

Act2's tail flailed and whipped in Yukako's direction, but her hair knocked the pen tip off. She cackled madly.

"YAHAHAHAHAHA! AS IF! NO MORE LYING, KOICHI, NO GLITTER GLOSS OR SOUND EFFECT CAN SA-"

Yukako felt the ground under her shake as it broke off the cliff. She was being plunged into the sea. A sharp rock awaited to impale her. Rarity, had thrown herself over the edge, and grabbed Yukako. She grabbed Yukako, and turned her away from the rock, and prepared to take the blow.

 **{ { "BOING!" } }**

Yukako gasped as she heard the odd sound. Instead of being skewered, Rarity and Yukako were bounced back to the top, it was as if the rock had become rubber. As they landed onto the ground, Yukako stared at Rarity in slight awe.

Why would you...? I tried to..."

"Josuke once said, being evil alone isn't worth letting someone die, and to be fair you're not exactly evil. I was just doing what came to my head, and that was a thought, what would Josuke do? Look at me, I'm a mess, no thanks to you.

Rarity stood up and dusted herself off.

"You know, I saw you with Koichi, I was genuinelygenuinely excited and all for it. But now... Well, time will tell, darling."

She hobbled off to Koichi who shook his head.

"Nothing anyone says gets to you, and that's dangerous, you should work on fixing yourself before fix others. Still, you'll probably ignore what I said. See ya."

As they left, Yukako began to reflect on everything.

"Rarity had... Consented, in the beginning? She... Wasn't there with the rest of Koichi's friends, but even though she came to take him away, she had gave her life for mine... Koichi, when I was in the midst of trying to take his own life, he still thought of saving my own...! These two, they've grown to loath me, but that's okay! I-I've only grown to admire them both! My love for Koichi has soared even higher! Rarity, none of those rumors are true, she really is a generous woman! Even if it's only from afar, I'll be with them both now!"

Koichi looked up to Rarity.

"Hey... How'd you find me? And where's everyone else?"

"Hm? Oh! You see, I had just taken you home, but heard an eerie sound of rustling in the bushes. However, the leaves and bush itself hadn't moved at all, nor any wind blew to move them! I investigated and found you in a bizarre scene, darling! As Yukako kidnapped you, I had stealthily followed her here, used that pay ph one there, and called our friends who are right over there."

She pointed to the road where their friends sprinted right at them. Okuyasu growled at the sight.

"Where is she?! I'll erase her piece by piece!"

Senset pulled at Josuke.

"I told you Rarity was tougher than she looked!"

"You said she'd be lynched like a ragdoll and bet me five hundred yen-"

"Shut the fuck up and heal her!"

Josuke didn't hesitate and healed Rarity on the spot. She raised a hand to her head.

"Oh!~ After finally reaching the conclusion, I can't help but feel faint from all the excitement! Ah~"

She fell onto a rather luxurious couch that sat on the sidewalk. Senset shook her head and blinked a number of times.

"Where did- How'd she just- No never mind. Koichi! You okay, what's with the new hair?"

Kochi rubbed his neck and chuckled.

It's a long story, kind of a, **hairy** situation."

Josuke sneered and elbowed Senset several times.

"Hehehe! Hey. Hey, Senset. Senset, ya get it? Ya get it? Senset, did ya get it?"

"I cannot fucking believe this bullshit, even you Koichi?!"

Koichi held his hands up.

"H-Hey! You were the first one to pun with Josuke!"

"... Shut up. H-Hey! Isn't that Yukako walking over here?"

Okuyasu jumped at the sight of her ruined hair.

"That bitch looks possessed! Let's get outta here!"

The gang ran off home and left Yukako. Josuke had lifted Rarity up from the couch.

"Where do you find these couches, this is like the fourth time!"

Rarity put her hands on her hips with a pout.

"Oh-puh,kff! And just where exactly do you expect me to fall for my dramatics?"

"Gee Rarity, I could always just, drop you on the ground since I don't exist."

"Gee Josuke, you could always just, do your own hair and weave your own clothing with patches again, darling."

"Fair enough."

The rest of the day flew by. Rarity answered the door in an night styled gown.

"And who has the illustrious luck to be in our graces this evening!~"

She looked up to Jotaro, Rainbow Dash, and Jolyne. Jolyne had a small suitcase and a stuffed animal in her hands

"Hey Rarity, I'm dropping JoJo off here for a few days."

"Hu-"

"We're going on important trip."

"But I-"

"Don't get yourself in trouble, alright?"

"But Rainbow Dash-"

"Say bye bye to mommy and daddy, JoJo."

Rarity couldn't speak as Jolyne mumbled under her breath. The girl reluctantly dragged her feet into the house. Rainbow Dash knelt down and kissed her head.

"Be good for once, will you?"

"Mhn."

"Jolyne..."

"... No promises."

"Alright. Just a few days. We love you!"

Rainbow Dash stood up as Jotaro nodded to Rarity.

"Thanks."

They closed the door and left the two alone. Rarity looked at Jolyne with an awkward smile.

"S-So! I suppose you'll be staying with us for the time being!"

"..."

"Oh I'm sure we'll get along just **GREAT** with each other!"

"..."

"J-Josuke should be very happy to see his great niece! This is all so exciting, isn't it?"

"... I guess."

Rarity huffed and squatted down to eye level.

"Okay, let's talk business, what's the matter? You always were a bubbly ray of sunshine, dear."

"Ma and Dad, left me again."

"Again...? O-Oh! It'll be a flash, Rainbow Dash is known for her speedy tendencies."

"They hate me, don't they..."

Rarity kept her smile, but her eyes became like dinner plates, that was the last thing she expected to hear from Jolyne.

"A-Aha, ahahaha! No!~ Jolyne, sweetheart, no one hates you! Especially your parents! Look I'll-"

Rarity reached for Jolyne's bag, but froze at a cough. Tomoko raised a brow at the two.

"... I'm going to ask you about this later, it's too late in the night for this."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Just gotta kno w one thing. She isn't yours, is she?"

"Gun! Ms. T-Tomoko! Please!"

The woman shrugged then smiled to Jolyne.

"She's too cute to put out anyways, have you eaten yet, c'mon I got something for you."

Jolyne nodded and followed Tomoko to the kitchen. Rarity sighed and took Jolyne's bag up to Josuke's room.

"What a strange family... U-Ugh! Why is this bag so heavy!?"

On the airplane to Italy, Jotaro took out the cherished treasure, that photo from long ago, right on the sands of Egypt. The group, or rather family photo, of ten years ago. He looked to Rainbow Dash by his side, asleep soundly, then looked to the window outside.

"... This is so annoying."


	49. Dinner Dates

Polnareff chuckled as he watched the television in his room. The hospital was more than accommodating, even with his high standards, though he hated the food.

"Hehehe! How can you expect to take it on with that? Hahahaha, Adrien, you kill me! Now if only this place had something with gluten in it to eat. ... Hm?"

He heard voices, outside of his door. His eyes steeled as he readied himself. Jolyne poked her small head out with a bright smile.

"Uncle Pol! Hiya!"

"A-Ah! Jo-JoJo! _Mon petite princesse_!

" _Je peux parler français aussi!_ "

That's because your bestest Uncle taught you the bestest language! C'mere, bestest niece!"

She ran to his side as he relaxed himself. Rainbow Dash peeked in with a series of balloons and a first aid themed box of chocolate.

"There's our Cheesehead! Look at you, I knew you were lame, but this is taking it to the extreme!"

"Bah! You look like you're still carrying around all that pregnancy weight with your fat ass!"

She snickered as Jotaro followed after her with a simple nod.

"Polnareff."

"Ah, Jotaro, or is it Professor Kujo now? What's with the white lab coat!? You look like a big nerd!"

Pinkie Pie shoved her way in with Joseph being dragged along.

"This coming from the sudden computer geek who hacked a national government database on a dare!"

"Polnareff, you could've at least called us for a meet up if you wanted attention this badly."

Polnareff laughed as the room felt brighter, warmer, full of love. He couldn't help but start to tear up.

"Hehehehe!~ You all came so fast! Almost like it was..."

Polnareff eyes widened as he broke out in a cold sweat. He saw a rotted corpse walk in from the shadows. Kakyoin's corpse.

"... Polnareff..."

Avdol appeared from behind Jotaro, who also began to decay, both breathless husks.

"You let us down... You lost the Arrow."

"I lost my life for yours twice... And this is what you do with it."

Zecora appeared from behind a decayed Rainbow Dash.

"I trusted you, Cheesehead, but I guess you were always good at breaking promises. Some friend."

"I shouldn't have saved you, look at all the useless things you do."

Jolyne's neck snapped as she held his arm down. Iggy growled as he walked into view from behind her. Each zombie grabbed and held him down as that man appeared. The man who did this to him, and the demon he served, the demon that enveloped the room in his evil.

 **"Polnareff. It's Not Too Late. Just Serve Me From Now On. Serve Us, Forever."**

"Augh... Eugh...! A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !"

Polnareff woke up with his heart pounding and his body layered in sweat. He saw himself and remembered how much he had truly lost. How wounded he actually had been. He panted heavily, then jumped as the door had opened. Rainbow Dash rushed to Polnareff's side.

"Polnareff! Look at you... You've lost more fingers! What were you screaming for?! Is everything alright!?"

"Uh... Hah... It was a bad dream... An awful nightmare... You guys, really came? Who told you about me anyways?"

Jotaro entered and stared directly at Polnareff.

"Don't worry about it. We had to make sure you died in a bed or on your feet instead of sitting on a toilet."

Polnareff stared back at Jotaro bewilderedly. Then, giggled.

"Y-You... Assholes... The lot of you... Making me, cry, over some silly visit... A-Aren't you two busy with your research and stunts?"

Jotaro shook his head.

"This takes higher priority. How'd this happen?"

Polnareff looked off to the side, outside the window, a wistful gaze in his eyes. A sense of fear as he tensed up.

"... It was a few months ago. I found a lead on the Element of Harmony and the Golden Arrows depicted in DIO's Journal... However, there's something else I learned. DIO... Had other enemies than us. Enemies that, completely outclass several Stands... Jotaro, your **[Star Platinum: The World]** would be too weak, even you'd lose."

Jotaro had paid full attention, but this was unexpected. Polnareff himself swallowed his pride and admitted to Star Platinum to be the superior Stand. To hear this from him, this serious tone from Polnareff, made Jotaro uneasy. Polnareff continued.

"I'm not saying it's unbeatable, DIO managed it, and that's because He was a vampire. Even then, He could have stopped time longer than you at the time. You've grown soft, I told you to keep exercising your Stand, but you didn't listen and now you can barely stop time at all... I was researching and found a lead in a village. A strange tale of sorts, a young man that literally burned his past away. Locations, homes, people... This man attacked me when I discovered the Arrow. He wasn't alone. His, boss, his king... This, Demon, lead him to me. Dashie, I still remember, that beautiful woman who you called Luna. Princess Luna. She had a horn, like a unicorn. This man, had a horn or horns, but stranger... I call him these things because even his voice is otherworldly. DIO, used His impossible charm and immense power to win His battles. This, Demon, uses brute force... But sucks the life away from his surroundings. Intimidation, beyond that of a threatening force. I felt like a roach under the heel of a steel boot when he was simply there! ... And yet... I can't even remember their faces, or the man's name... But I'll never forget the Demon."

Rainbow Dash placed a hand on the bed.

"Polnareff... What did they do? Isn't there anything that can..."

She looked down at his legs, then pulled the covers back. There were no legs. Polnareff gave a small smile.

"I guess, I really am lame now, huh?"

"... Who was it."

"Dashie, I can't tell you. Cause your Stand can beat his. Maybe even both of them. But your personality would have you get killed before you activated it."

"Polnareff. Who... Did this."

He saw the look on her face, the burning in her eyes, and heard the anger in her tone. He knew he'd be like this if she was the one in that bed. No vampire, Stand, man or beast would stop him from avenging her. It was this that scared him, because Rainbow Dash shared this mentality. There was nothing anyone could say to stop her.

"... He's here in Italy. That's all I'll say."

She looked at his body, then noticed the eye patch.

"... You've always been a glutton for punishment. I'll fix this. We got a kid, Stand can heal anything-"

"Even if it was rotted away and decayed? Gone, dust in the wind?"

"... N-No... Not unless it was all in one area..."

"Dashie... Don't worry about it for now. Be grateful I'm alive, like I am!"

She trembled and turned away to leave, but Polnareff saw it. The tears fell down her cheeks.

"... This is my fault..."

Jotaro reached out to her, but she had shoved him away as she left. He sighed and pulled the covers up for Polnareff.

" _Yare Yare Daze_... I'll ask things when you're feeling better. Get some rest, don't exert yourself. The world still needs its knight in shining armor."

"Hah, thank you... You want to know his name, don't you."

Jotaro said nothing nor moved. He was still as a statue. Polnareff nodded.

"His name is..."

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~**_

 _ **Episode VIII: Italian Food Is Di Molto Bene**_

Jolyne hadn't said a thing since breakfast. It was Sunday, and Josuke had decided to attempt lifting his great niece's spirits with a take on the town. Rarity did her best by becoming even more brighter than before. She held Jolyne by hand and pointed ahead.

Look, darlings!~ Why, a new restaurant has opened up, what a divine opportunity! We should have dinner together!"

Rarity then yelped as Okuyasu appeared behind her.

"Whoa!~ Senset, check it! There's a fancy Italian resturant up here!"

Senset shook her head as stood next to Josuke.

"Yeesh, is my cooking not good enough?"

"Aw c'mon, we can eat with our pals, and you rarely make Italian!"

Senset looked down at Jolyne, the small girl hid behind Rarity.

"Hey, Ms. Cover Page for Gucci, who's the kid?"

Rarity looked back and smiled warmly.

"This, is Jolyne, and she is a good girl! Jolyne, what's the matter, darling?"

Jolyne glanced between the Nijimura's and pointed at them.

"They're scary looking... Like, yakuza..."

Okuyasu frowned and pointed at himself.

"H-Hey... I know I can be rough but, I'm not THAT rough, am I?"

Senset shrugged.

"To be fair, I am pretty dangerous. But don't you worry, Joly, we're the kind of street people to help you steal candy from the store, and let you have our share since we already stole from the one before."

Rarity held a finger to Senset.

"Excuse me! That is not what a child should be learning! Right, Josuke? ... Josuke?"

Both he and Jolyne began to indulge Senset in her thievery. She smugly laughed in victory.

"I'll gladly show you two how to do it right! Okuyasu! Stick with the princess of fragility there, go check out that restaurant or whatever!"

She dragged Josuke away as Jolyne giggled bubbily. Something Rarity had tried so hard to do, yet Senset achieved under a minuet, it cracked her crystal heart. Okuyasu pointed down the road.

"C'mon, Rarity! I'll pay for your meal, I actually know how to handle my money well when it's in my hands!"

"... Well... I don't suppose why not."

And now she was stuck with Okuyasu. Like Koichi, Rarity began to feel more like a caretaker than a friend when it came to him. She wasn't sure what she was in his eyes. He'd say whatever was first on his mind, which wasn't always the most sensible choice, but never had he did anything wrong. In fact, Rarity was surprised at Okuyasu's near child-like mannerism. Of course, he had his violent side, but she had only ever seen it once. Okuyasu wasn't exactly a victim, but most definitely a target of jokes and insults. Still, at times he seemed unaffected, but that bothered Rarity. It was due to the verbal abuse from his brother, Okuyasu simply didn't care what people had to say. To him they had stated facts. The more she thought on it, the more she regretted her position. Even so, she pointed ahead.

"To Trussardi!~"

"Yeah!~"

The two proudly marched their way down the road, the restaurant was a simple left turn, into the cemetery. Rarity blinked, then turned away with a pivot.

"To literally anywhere else!~"

"Hey! Wait! C'mon Rarity, I'm drooling at the moment, I haven't eaten all day!"

"Well you don't exactly need me, do you."

"U-Uh... No... I guess, I could eat alone."

Okuyasu watch Rarity leave as he made the left and put his hands in his pockets.

"I really can't blame her... I mean, I'm a good guy but, nothing really worth it... I did also kinda slam a door on her throat... I should uh, apologize for that too. Maybe she actually, really just don't like me, could I blame her for that? Nah..."

He sighed and looked down at the sign in front of the establishment.

"What a dump! This place looks ancient! Huh? The menu is, up to the customer, the hell?"

Okuyasu approached the door and reached to open it. He then felt two arms wrap around his own. Rarity smiled at him in a whole new outfit.

"There! Now, I can properly spend some time with you."

"H-Huh!? What's with that dress!? And isn't it a bit hot out for gloves?"

"I always dress for the occasion, and this is a special one, I'm eating out with a friend on a beautiful day at an exotic establishment."

"U-Uh... You're, okay with this?"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, darling. Now chin up!"

She brought her hand to his chin and lifted his head up to look straight.

"Back and shoulders straight!

She pulled his shoulders up and pulled him up from slouching.

"Chest out!"

She motioned to herself as she took a deep breath. He followed after her and puffed his chest out.

"And finally, smile! But not too brightly! Here, like a subtle tone, no teeth but barely move the cheeks. Like so."

She gave a calm smile and lowered her eyelids.

"You have to give the sense of being the absolute best, no matter who says what, or how true it is. You may look scary, but Okuyasu, you're rather thoughtful. Just, not academically."

Okuyasu nodded but raised a brow as she elbowed him lightly.

"Neither am I, dear. The school criteria is implausible! "

"Hehe! Right?! How do ya get that stuff?"

"That's my secret, darling, I don't! Well? What're you waiting for, I'm famished!"

Okuyasu opened the door and the two strolled inside.

"Whoa!~ I take it back, look at this place, Rarity! I don't think I can affo-"

"Shshshshshshhh, we'll make it work! And back, straight, there will be no slouching! There's only two tables here...?"

A man came from the kitchen door with a genial expression. He wore a double-breasted chef uniform with tiny metallic emblems in the shape of a T.

"That is because I run the entire business by myself. My name is, Tonio Trussardi, and I will be your waiter and chef today. Please, have a seat."

Rarity and Okuyasu sat down as Tonio pulled the chairs out. Okuyasu pointed at him with a curious expression.

"Hey... No offense or nothing but, you're not Japanese either!"

" _Sì sìgnore._ I am Italian, but I have worked on my Japanese for quite some time, I hope I can articulate myself just fine."

"You're really good at it! Y'hear that, Rarity? Real Italian food, genuine down to hands that are cooking it! Authentic! Huh? What're you staring at?"

Rarity looked at the table in awe. Her eyes were wide and her mind raced. She hadn't expected such a development to occur.

"The table cloth... This folding work for the napkins...! Even the placement of the plate and silverware is accurately on point! It's... Perfect! The wineglasses are filled with sparkling mineral water, fresh and clear, mesmerizing by the sight alone! They were probably just filled as we reached the door! These plates are so clean, you can use it as a mirror, and this fabric is marvelously woven! Handmade with passion and love! I... I've rarely seen this kind of effort in the set up alone! This beyond extraordinary! This is, heavenly!"

Tonio bowed with a smile.

"I can see you are a woman of high principles and standards. I always give my customers the service they deserve, no matter who or what they are. However, your words are also too kind for me."

"Ah! There is one issue!"

"Hm?"

"There are no menus!"

"That is because, we do not have that here, _sìgnora_."

"E-Excuse me?" "What?!"

Okuyasu shoved a finger in Tonio's face.

"Oi, what's the point of a restaurant with no menu! What're you trying to pull?!"

Rarity placed a hand on Okuyasu with a stern tone in her voice.

"Okuyasu Nijimura! You will act as you are, a gentlemar-er man! Pointing is very rude!"

"Er... S-Sorry, Rarity."

"Don't be so quick to fight, I'm sure Mr. Trussardi has an explanation for this, correct?"

Tonio took Okuyasu's hand and looked at his palms.

"You... Had diarrhea not too long ago. Yesterday, yes?"

"Huh?!" "How'd you..."

"The walls of your intestine are acting up. You barely sleep at all, four hours, perhaps? No wonder your eyes are so swollen. _Sìgnore_ , I would like to see your left hand next, if you would kindly."

Okuyasu nodded and complied. Tonio shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You have athletes foot on right foot, two cavities and tense shoulders, how frightening."

Okuyasu took his hand back as he began to sweat slightly.

"I... He's right! I have been having those problems! Not even Senset knows these things!"

That caught Rarity off guard. Tonio lifted himself from his bow.

"A woman of the name, Adilah Zecora taught me that, she was an Egyptian doctor renowned for her healing. I can read the body of any person by looking at their hands. _Sìgnora_ , would like me to read your palms?"

Rarity was shocked, yet nodded as she offered her hands as she removed her gloves, her curiosity grew by the second.

"This, Adilah Zecora, what did she look like?"

"Hm? Do you know her? She didn't have many friends, I had to beg just to learn a recipe, but she is a very kindhearted woman. A strange zebra mohawk, though I never questioned it, and always spoke in rhyme."

"It is the same... C-Can you contact her?"

"Sadly, she has passed away, she had been killed. It is a great pain on me that the world loses such a person. She was, _sopraffino_."

"Ah... So I, see..."

Rarity remembered what Rainbow Dash had told her. That there were parallels of their friends here in this world. She saw Tonio's frown at her own expression.

" _Mì scusì_! I did not mean to dampen your mood! I can not believe myself."

O-Oh, you didn't know, don't fret. It's quite alright, I've somewhat grown accustomed to that now..."

"... _Sìgnora_!~ I haven't seen such a perfect anatomy like this in... Ever! The people of southern Italy live long, healthy lives, with virtually no illnesses. This is because the food of Italy is the purest and healthiest of all nations! Your own body reflects such things! A-Are you Italian? You speak Japanese rather fluently, but clearly are not of Japanese descent!"

Rarity blinked before basking in the praise. She began to have thoughts of how the dinner would go. Okuyasu would barbarically inhale his food while Rarity would savor each bit. Knowing Tonio's personality, he'd request feedback or criticism, to which Okuyasu would praise the food. Rarity, though had faith, was sure that she'd find something not quite right. Not because she wanted to put the man down, quite the opposite, she would encourage him to continue with his improvement. It'd be like the orchestra movie she watched where the conductor had managed to bring the best out of his band of skilled musicians, but even in their last performance as the audience cried tears of joy at the beauty of the music, he had told them what to work on and that it was far from a perfect play. Yes, at last, a real place of refinery for her to work her true magic! Then, Tonio spoke up.

"Hm? Oh, wait your left hand, it tells me that you too suffer from physical stress on your back and knees. You also have chronic headaches, and though you sleep better than most, you don't have the best of hair. Even so, the last few nights were not good nights for you. Only two hours of sleep. Also, you like to apply a number of make up, some of which isn't healthy for the skin."

Okuyasu gasped.

"Wow!~ Even Rarity has a few flaws! I thought she was pretty much perfect for a moment!"

Her world began to crumble as she placed her gloves back on. It was now the other way around forher.e

"... O-Of course..."

Tonio smiled warmly.

"I am traveling around the world to learn the art of cooking food that relieves people of health problems. I have studied Chinese medicinal herbs. Under Amazonian doctors. I have researched rare African plants. All this is incorporated into my homelands delectable dishes. Ah! _Scuse_ , I should be cooking! Please, enjoy the water as I prepare the meal."

As he left, Rarity and Okuyasu looked at each other in confusion.

"Oi, Rarity, he didn't mention a price..."

"He's making food that will help us... But what of, feeding us?"

"Yeah. If the food don't taste good, I don't care what it does, I'm dipping out of here."

"While I'd highly advise against that, darling, I won't say it isn't an option... By the way, how is it that your sister wouldn't know of your, ailments?"

"Oh! Well, that's cause her **[All Seeing Eye]** isn't actually all that seeing."

Rarity raised a brow, then smiled a sly smile.

"Is that right?~ Tell me more, dear."

"Well basically, she has to blink to turn it on, otherwise she intakes so much information of everything around her, she'll get a seizure! Even then, she only receives the immediate info on whatever she's looking at. Like you! She'd have your physical make up down to the fingerprint! Weight, height, hair volume, all kinds of stuff! But, she'd never know if you were a Stand User if you don't use it when she's looking. In fact, her Stand only receives info from the only knew about Yukako's so well because her Stand is in her hair, but for someone like us, we'd have to summon them first."

"Then how come she can predict what people think or what they'll do next?"

"Oh that? That's just her bran working with her Stand. I'm going to quote her since I don't really get it. Uh... Ah! This is what she said! _My brain functioning is on a significantly higher level than your average man. Think of it like, seeing everything in slow motion, now with **[All Seeing Eye]** added into the mix, think of labels that appear that give you really good hints. Or uh, like a video game's HUD, or book in your eyes that writes itself!_ It's still a bit hard to get though..."

"For someone pretty simple, that's rather complicated."

"It's why she doesn't know about the cavities or even my tummy problems... Gr-Granted, I've been hiding it. She doesn't need to worry about me anymore than she already does."

"That makes things easier to understand!"

"But what's the story of Tiny JoJo? I've seen her before with that Dash lady and Josuke's nephew, but never really asked anything."

"Well, they didn't give us the details, but they went on a type of business trip. So, they left Jolyne with us for the time being. Strangely enough, she's been rather quiet and rarely does anything, u-until a few moments ago. She's usually a rather bright filly, lively and a mischievous little ball of sunshine. I guess, I just didn't grab her attention."

"All this talking made me thirsty! Wonder how this water is."

Okuyasu grabbed his glass, but Rarity stopped him.

"Just a moment there! That's not how you hold a wineglass at all!"

"Huh?! B-But it's literally just us..."

"Exactly! Anywhere and everywhere, you should always be the best you can be for yourself!"

"But I'm not all that grea-"

"Ah! No! None of that put down! You're very **GREAT**! Every one of us, your friends, think so. Especially me."

"Whoa... I-I never knew that it meant so much to you guys. Er, how do I hold it?"

"A number of ways, darling! Try this one, it's the easiest, and gives a sense of having a kingly aura around you."

He followed after her and held the wineglass' stem with his index finger and middle finger, the palm face up. She nodded and held her own glass up.

"How about a toast to a normalweekendenormal weekend?"

"I'll gladly toast to that!"

"Good! Just don't break the glass, darling."

The wineglasses met and the two finally drank the water. Rarity let out a small squeal as they both stood up. Okuyasu himself exclaimed loudly.

"Utterly Divine!~"

"AWESOME!"

"This water...! It's even better than it looked! It's, so amazing, and I don't feel thirsty for more at all! I don't feel thirsty at all anymore! I-I meant to only sip it, but I couldn't help but drink the whole thing!"

"It's like the water purifies all the plaque and bacteria in your mouth, and then leaves behind a fulfilling freshness in your mouth, not too cold but chilly enough to enjoy! It's like an elegant feeling packed into water! Like, this taste like the good shit that a princess from the Alps would drink while playing her harp! Or how clean water taste after you've wandered the desert for three days!"

Okuyasu began to shed tears.

"U-Uhn! It's so good! I... I can't believe I'm crying!"

Rarity herself began to shed tears.

"Y-You do tend overreact but, I'm weeping out of content myself, I just can't help myself!"

She took out a handkerchief to wipe the tears away, but they kept flowing, and came down harder for them both.

"A-Ah! What's this?! I can't stop?"

"It's like a fucking flood!"

"Language, dear!"

"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ! !"

"Ok-Okuyasu! Your eyes! The ball itself is- Uh! Ah! This feeling! Uggggaaaahhh!~"

The white of their eyes began to deflate as the very liquid began to pour out. Tonio smiled as he prepared the dishes from within his kitchen.

"That water is from Africa's Kilimanjaro, it is melted snow from five hundred years ago. It has the effects to cure insomnia and relieve any lost rest. Thank you, for being my first customers in Morioh Town..."

His smile grew stranger, near perverted as he heard their wails, he loved helping people. Senset held Jolyne's hand as they followed Josuke around. She had twigs in her hair, dirt on her clothes, and bite marks on her left leg. Senset glared down at Jolyne.

"From now on, you're forever banned from letting go of my hand when you're out of sight, understood?"

"I didn't know the pet store kept wolves!"

"Forget that, I'd like to know how the hell you got in the pen, and why!?"

"I wanted topto playlay with them!"

"They were feral wol- Ugh! Josuke, say something, this is your great niece!"

He turned around, unaware of the turtle that sat on his messy pompadour.

"I'm too tired from getting banned from a pet store that wasn't legal to begin with."

The girls smiled as they held back their laughter. He raised a brow and rubbed his neck. The turtle moved its head in a similar manner.

"What's got you two giggling? Was I really that pathetic back there? I told you I'm afraid of reptiles, but that one wants to jump in a goddamn snake pit!"

Senset pointed to her own head.

"You took something with you, he looks like he's enjoying himself."

Jolyne laughed.

"Now you have your own President, Grunkle!"

Josuke placed a hand on his head, but had grabbed the turtle instead. His eyes widened as he let out squeal at the touch.

"Wh-W-Wa-Whu-Wo-What the fuck is on my head?!"

Senset shook her head and reached for the turtle.

"You're completely hopeless, Josuke. Here I'll get rid of it..."

"What're you waiting for!? Hurry up!"

"... I-I..."

She had saw someone. She didn't know who, but there was a foot and a nose that stuck out from behind a wall, someone that hid from them. Josuke called her name out a few times before reality came back to her.

"Senset!"

"Huh?! Oh, the turt-"

"Jolyne just ran across the street!"

"What?! Are you serious!?"

She looked to the side as a car narrowly missed Jolyne as she made it to the sidewalk.

" **OH MY GOD!** Jolyne! Stay there! What the hell did I just fucking say?!".

Josuke still had the turtle on his head and waddled fearfully after them.

"H-Hey! This thing is still here! Get it off of me already!"

They reached Jolyne after narrowly escaping oncoming traffic. Senset panted as she lifted Jolyne up.

"What... Hah, what did I just... Gimme a minuet, those cars are evil... What did I say about being banned!?"

Jolyne pointed to the Trussardi restaurant sign.

"I was hungry, and we passed this place but didn't go in. Italian food is really good!"

"And expensive!"

"Pwease?~"

"Nu-uh! I'm immune to your begging, I'm the one who invented the puppy eyes!"

Jolyne stared at Senset for a few seconds. Senset had never felt more disappointed in herself.

"... Okay! Okay! Just, stop with that! Yeesh..."

Josuke opened his mouth, but nearly said nothing as he moved his hands to the turtle.

"Fucking, **GREAT.** They forgot about this..."

Josuke looked to the sign. He then saw something that was off.

"Hold on you two... This sign says to make a left turn down this road. That's where the cemetery is!"

Senset pulled Jolyne back.

"Yeah, fuck that. C'mon Tiny Jo, let's just go somewhere els-"

A shriek sounded off down the road. Rarity's shriek. Josuke and Senset looked at each other. She put Jolyne down.

"Don't move, we'll be right back."

She grew quiet and shrunk back at the thought of being left alone again, but she nodded all the same, with her fingers crossed behind her back. Josuke and Senset ran into the restaurant and kicked the door opened. Okuyasu and Rarity high fived each other with both their hands as they leapt into the air. Spaghetti was on their plates, though rather little of it were left.

"AWESOME!~" "EXTRAORDINARILY HEAVENLY!~"

Josuke tilted his head as Senset opened her mouth, horribly confused.

"What...?"

"Oi, Senset, you think these two are just overreacting?"

Rarity noticed them, grabbed her plate, and ran up to Josuke.

"Josuke, darling! You've got to try this!"

"I-I'unno Rarity, I could orde-"

"NOW!"

She fed him her spaghetti. At first he was ready to spit it out, but then his eye flew wide as he swallowed.

"Th-That's amazing...!"

"It's **GREAT!** Senset you shoukd have some!"

She looked to Okuyasu and blinked to turn her Stand on.

"N-No Stand activity or anything... O-Okuyasu! You can't eat spicy food, I've tried for years to get you to do it! I-I also tried to teach you how to hold a glass like that! What's wrong? Ah! Y-Your tooth!"

Okuyasu howled in pain as a tooth flew out from his mouth. His jaw dislocated itself as another tooth shot out from his jaw and onto the ceiling. His jaw fixed itself as all his teeth became pearly white.

"MY CAVITIES ARE GONE!~"

"Y...You had, cavities? I knew you were hiding something from me! No wonder you stopped smiling with your mouth opened!"

"Aie! S-Sis! When'd you get here?!"

"Fuck the answer to your question, you answer mine first, what the hell was that?!"

Rarity began to heave and fell onto Josuke. She convulsed and twitched as she held her stomach.

"Agh! Ugh! Wha-Ow! What is this?! Aah! It's happening! That, strange effect!"

Okuyasu followed after her and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Hhhwwwhhhhooooaaa! My tummy! It's like it's on fire, then being eaten by hundreds of foreign ants, and stabbed with a buncha knives! It REALLY fucking hurts! G-Gauf!"

Rarity fainted in Josuke's arms from the pain. He noticed a couch available for patrons in waiting sat by him and placed her there. Senset shook her head.

"That couch wasn't always there. Josuke! Use your **[Crazy Diamond]** already!"

Yeah. I'll fix this."

Crazy Diamond punched what little spaghetti there was on Okuyasu's plate.

"What the fuck."

"I'm gonna fix, that spaghetti, to it's natural ingredients!"

The spaghetti began to separate itself and change. Noodles, tomatoes, sausage, even hot peppers were present. Then they saw it. The Stand. It was a series of small tomato shaped bodies with radish tops. With nothing more than eyes, mouths, and tinier arms, the Stand hissed altogether and flew into the kitchen. Okuyasu looked up and pointed ahead.

"T-Tiny Jo, just went in there! To-Tonio is still cooking, maybe!"

Josuke stormed into the kitchen with Senset she scanned the area with her eyes.

"Spotless... Almost no bacteria is in here, none that are unwanted anyhow! That's a plate of porkch- no, lambchops slathered in applesauce?! This guy... He's up to something, but he cooks better than I do! H-How?!"

"That's probably the main dish... Huh?"

They heard voices. Tonio's and Jolyne's. They found the two in a small room with a window. A puppy ate one of the lambchops. Jolyne wore small gloves, an apron, and a hairnet. Tonio's face was that of sheer twisted pleasure.

"Yes... Good, he's eating it. Now, you'll keep this between us, won't you?"

"Yessir! But, what's wrong with the puppy?"

"Just like those two out there, he is unclean, tainted within. With my dish, my cooking styleand passion, I shall purify them!"

"Pu-Purify them...? Sir, yo-you're scaring me. Ah!"

The dog began to cough and gag. Then, it began to puke its intestine out, blood poured out with the internal organ. Jolyne screamed with Josuke and Senset.

"Doggy!" "What the hell?!" " **HOLY SHIT!** "

Tonio turned around and threw a knife at them. It stabbed into the wall by Josuke's head. His face warped into a psychotic rage.

 **"yOu...! cOme snEaKinG arOunD, eH...? hOW DaRe yOu! yOU sAW evERytHInG! I WOn'T FoRgiVe YoU! bE prEPaReD!"**

Senset turned and shouted.

"Okuyasu! What're you doing?!"

Josuke turned with her and saw Rarity with Okuyasu, inhaling the lambchops.

"Ah! Rarity! No! Don't eat that!"

She looked his way with her cheeks full.

"D-Darling! I can't stop! My intestine are being destroyed or whatnot but, I'm too hungry to care!"

Okuyasu swallowed the food as more tears and drool poured down his face.

"AHAAAAA! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE ALIVE! G-guarf...!"

Rarity's dressed puffed up slightly as her innards dropped to the florr from beneath the dress. Okuyasu opened his jacket to reveal his intestine had also burst out. Tonio roared as he held an object up in his hand.

 **"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS OFFENSE! _BE PREPARED!"_**

They couldn't react in time. This was it. Tonio, shoved a bar of soap in Josuke and Senset's face.

"Please wash your hands!"

"... Huh?" "What?"

"You two march in here dirty, then shout at my customers as they are healing, you're absolutely rude!"

"... Huh?!" "What...!?"

Jolyne squeaked as she held the puppy in her arms.

"Doggy! You're okay!"

Rarity and Okuyasu smiled brightly with sparkling smiles.

"Ah!~ I feel invigorated with new life!"

"My constipated tummy is gone!"

Tonio smiled at his customers and looked to Jolyne.

" _Aiutante_ , are you ready to help?"

" _Sì!_ If you teach me how to make food taste good!"

"Hahaha!~ Of course!"

Josuke raised a hand.

"Uh... Sorry but, what the hell was all that earlier? What did you just do?"

"Ah, my unique cooking style, you can see it?"

"Oh mean your Stand? Yeah! We all have one!"

Everyone summoned their Stand into view. Tonio leaned back in amazement.

"AH! H-How wonderful! I didn't know others had their own spirit!"

Senset waved her hands around as Tonio summoned his.

"Okay, hold it! Your Stand, **[Pearl Jam]** , does nothing but maximizes the effects of whatever it applies itslf too, such as your cooking? Wh-Which means... All you were doing was healing people?"

Tonio nodded as he gave a "no-duh" expression.

"What chef would not want to serve their customers food that satisfies and heals them? It is my passion. I am too young to open my own restaurant in my home, and although Japan has a competitive business life, it is still a great experience. There's no point into pleasing some single critic with a specific taste. Please, as a sign of good faith and a hand in friendship and kinship, this meal is on the house."

Everyone sighed in relief, until Tonio shouted again as he pointed at Josuke.

"But you, who comes in here with an animal it could get onto the food!"

"U-Uh... Heheh."

He then pointed to Senset.

"And you, dirty as a garden floor with twigs and leaves in your hair, as well as stinky!"

Look, our water is fucked, alright?"

"A potty mouth to top it all off! You two lack common sense! Those two before, came here with such class, especially the young man! They are my ideal customers if I were to have one! You two two will was the entire kitchen! Bacteria, is the number one enemy of a chef!"

" **G-GREAT...** " " **Oh My God...** "

"But first."

Tonio took the turtle off of Josuke's head and placed it next to Jolyne.

"And second."

Tonio turned around with a powerful hose in his hand. He hosed down Senset and Rarity as he smiled at Rarity and Okuyasu.

"Please, return to your table as a eagerly make the dessert pudding for his athletes foot! Though you're perfectly healthy now _Sìgnora_ , would you also like one?"

They nearly fell over each other as they ran back to the table. Jolyne giggled as she enjoyed her day. She looked down at the puppy.

"I wonder what Ma and Dad are doing...?"

Rainbow Dash waited at the location the photo had been taken. A middle school university. She had learned of a strange tale. A goddess left a child at a mansion of a rich family. This child brought the end of the family line, and now walks in Italy with their wealth. She then found everyone began to gasp and kneel. Not out of fear, but seemingly from respect and admiration. Rainbow Dash then began to feel sick. Sweat appeared on her body as goosebumps broke out. Her hair stood on end. She hadn't felt such a way since, DIO. She turned to see a giant of a man. Towering. Deep. Powerful. Sharp white hair that leaned back and connected with his beard. Eyes that the white of the ball were black, and the iris' were that of a fiery orange, she swore that they were actually fire. What struck her most, were the two horns that stuck from his head. Naturally, despite as bizarre as it looked. Though it was simple dress suit, the darkness of the designs, the swirls and vvarious gems gave him a sense of contradictory. As if this monster had a more refined side to him. He passed by her without even a glance, but she knew that this creature hurt Polnareff, this was the Demon. She turned, swallowing her fear, and put a hand on his shoulder. It didn't help that she could barely reach it. He turned and looked her in both of her eyes with his one.

 **"... Who... Are You, To Put A Hand On A Stranger, With Those Eyes."**

Just as Polnareff said. Inhuman, in every sense of the word, otherworldly. This was no human at all. She heard a rumble in the air, her blood ran cold, she couldn't breathe.

 **"I Have Asked You A Question. What, Are You Doing, Ms. Foreigner."**

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. An order. She was unprepared. She was overwhelmed by his mere presence. She had dug her own grave. A boy appeared by her side. He wore a hat and lowered his head to hide his face.

"Sir, she wanted to grab your attention, because we saw that you dropped this."

The boy held up a watch. An illustrious watch, crafted carefully with tender hands, but clear hard work. A small photo was under the clock itself, of a little girl. The man turned around as Rainbow Dash silently looked to the boy. She knew his eyes still laid on her. She then looked to the watch. The little girl was Scootaloo. The man took the watch and placed back on his wrist.

 **"... My Daughter And I, Worked On This Watch. It Means More To Me Than Anything Else. You Both Have Done Me A Good Service. Thank You. What, Are Your Names."**

She remained silent. The boy waited for a moment, then spoke again.

Our names, are unfit for you, Sir. You have made Italy a great place to live, it is only right, that we do unto as you have to us."

 **"... Then Show Me Your Face."**

The boy didn't hesitate. Rainbow Dash was surprised to see Morning Star. No, what surprised her was how calm he was. He wasn't afraid, at all. In fact his eyes had a black flame in them. A flame she knew all too well. The man raised a brow.

 **"Have We Met, Boy."**

"Please, Sir. If I were known to you, if you ever did know me, then were to recognize me... I would be content with my life."

The man smiled, nothing but fangs, and whispered.

 **"If Only There Were More, Like You. Arrivederci."**

The man turned and walked away at last. People murmured and went about their day. Rainbow Dash however, stood there still as a statue, staring at the ground.

I... I can't..."

"Ma'am?"

Her eyes darted to Morning Star.

"H-Huh?"

"I remember you."

"..."

"And I am happy to see you again. Even after what you did, I'm happy."

"W-What?! You...! You did that because-"

"Please. I hate repeating myself, it means the listener isn't listening, and talking to someone who won't listen is useless."

In her mind, DIO's own voice played along Morning's, like an old record player on repeat.

"I see you have a wedding ring... Ma'am. What your looking for, is it really here? Or, have you already found it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you've done your part, you don't have to fight anymore. It also means..."

He looked her right in the eyes.

"That you shouldn't act when you're wavering. No matter the action, when your heart wavers, you're fated to fail. This is the truth. No matter the action. Do what your heart tells you, what doesn't have you wavering, when you are one hundred and one percent certain."

"... Where is Princess Luna?"

"..."

He only stared at her before taking his leave. She watched him walk away before doing the same. She found Jotaro at the airport.

"Dash? What's wrong?"

"... My heart was wavering... We're... We're going back to Morioh Town."

"Something happened. What was it?"

"I... I found him. But I just couldn't... I couldn't find the strength... I..."

She hugged Jotaro and shook.

"I'm sorry..."

"... _Yare Yare_. I'm the one, who let you storm off by yourself. C'mon, Jolyne's waiting on us."


	50. Writer's Block

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Episode IX: The Mangaka And The Novelist, The Pen That Broke The Sword_**

Koichi walked with Senset down the sidewalk, his head a bit lowered as she glanced around nervously, both somewhat embarrassed.

"S-So... I didn't know that you liked, that kind, of content."

"I could say the same for you, it surprised me for sure, but uh this doesn't get to anyone else. Understood?"

"Promise."

As they walked, they found Hazamada in crutches with a leg cast and a band aid on his nose.

"A-Ah! Hazamada!? What're you doing out of the hospital?"

"Huh? Oh! You're uh, Koichi! And that chick, you're Sunset Nijimura, right?"

Koichi turned to her with a raised brow.

"Hey, which is it? I see you write your name as Sunset, but you have everyone call you Senset!"

Senset waved him off.

"Bah! No one appreciates a good joke, I'll tell you later but Sunset is my documented name. Official certified stuff. But, Hazamada, what're you doing out of the hospital early?"

He rubbed his neck with a smile.

"W-Well... My leg is only a bit stiff, not broken, and I healed faster thanks to a bit of help with Koichi sending me medicine. Hey, Koichi, where're those asshol- friends of yours? Josuke and Parity?"

Koichi held up a finger.

"It's Rarity, and they went home today, his great niece is going home and they wanted to see her off."

"Gah! That shitty rainbow haired brat!? Good riddance! I can't stand those two, but you seem like a cool guy, Koichi."

"I-I am?"

"Yeah! Do you like comic- oh, I shouldn't ask that with girls around."

Senset held her arm and looked away as Koichi looked to the ground.

"A-Actually..."

"We were on our way to the book store..."

"I heard the new novel by my favorite author and animator is debuting right here in Morioh! Even though she's from an entirely different country, she works hard to get as far and out there as she can! What few animations she does are short, but lighthearted! But her cover art and select few pictures by each new chapter are drawn by a famous manga artist. I started to look into his work and..."

"Senset let me borrow one of the previous novels and I have trouble putting the book down just to eat!"

Hazamada eyes widened.

"H-Hey... That mangaka wouldn't happen to have worked on, Pink Dark Boy, has he?"

Senset's eyes began to shimmer.

"Yes!~ His art style is unique, I never get tired of it, and I'm a word gal! The way that he represents her characters aren't just accurate and fashionable, they're memorable! I hear that some of their work are actual collaborations!"

Koichi smiled brightly.

"Pink Dark Boy?! That terror manga with the psychological scenes? I love it! It's so creepy and out of this world, but the characters and locations are so realistic, even the experiences feel like they could happen to anyone no matter how weird it gets!"

Hazamada smiled and motioned for the two to come closer.

"Well check it. The name of the mangaka is, Rohan Kishibe, and he lives right here in Morioh Town!"

"N-No Way!" " **Oh My God!** "

"I know right?! N-Now I know this because his real estate agent had spoke about it outside my door! It's been well kept under wraps so fans don't swarm him! Let's do him a favor and just keep it between us... But, let's not be too selfless and go ask for an autograph!"

"I-I can't believe it! Right here in town?" "Hell yeah, let's go get these signatures!"

Hazamada pointed to a lovely mansion just a few steps away.

"He's actually right up here! Look, only his family name hangs on this tiny sign upfront!"

Senset looked to the sign.

"Hey, it says _Kishibe and Faust_ , instead of just Kishibe... Faust is a weird name for Japanese."

"Who cares! Hey, Koichi! Go ring the doorbell!"

Koichi jumped and pointed at himself.

"M-Me?! Why me?"

"I'm still an upperclassman! I'm above you in more ways than one!"

"Ugh...! Okay... That's not really fair though..."

They approached the house, and Koichi alone stood in front of the door. He carefully reached out to ring the doorbell, anxious and excited to meet this man that inspired him. However, a hand seized his wrist, a feminine hand from behind the door. It creaked opened with a bit of fog pouring from inside the dark building. A woman's face was there. Red messy hair tied poorly into a bun that sprawled all over her head. Light skin with dark rings under her eyes and a strange smile that crept up into frightening grin. Even her eyes seemingly had more rings in them. She spoke with a rasp.

 _"And just, who do you think you are, coming to us unannounced or without an appointment? Are you a prankster, HUH?!~"_

Koichi yelled in surprised, but that turned into a shriek as she let go of him with her own scream. The door opened and the rest of her came into view. A simple sleeveless dress decorated in multitudes of strange symbols. She wore a bathrobe over the dress with even more symbols it. She had mismatching socks and a pair of slippers that weren't the same size, nor were they on the right feet. She bowed numerous times with a worried tone, the rasp gone, replaced with great sincerity.

"Ah! ! ! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't expect young guests! I thought you were those delinquents from up the street! Please forgive me, I'm truly sorry!~"

Koichi was confused as the woman bowed again, but didn't raise herself, in fact she began to snore. Senset snapped her fingers in front of the woman's face. She woke up and began to apologize again.

"Ah!~ I'm so sorry! Er, who are you? Why are you kids here?"

Koichi and Hazamada glanced at each other confused, but Senset's eyes were like starlight, shining with great admiration.

"You... You're... I-I can't believe I'm meeting, THE, Lauren Faust! You wrote some of the most well written pieces in a long time! Bye Bye Beastie, Love is a Door Best Open, No One's A Zero, so many uplifting books!"

Ms. Faust raised her head alone from the bow and tilted her head.

"S-Someone all the way out here... Familiar with my work?"

"Of course! It's all so educational, but also exciting and engaging!"

"You... Learn, from my writing? Hehehe~ That's very good! That means that, we could be, _compatible_... But still, who are you?"

Senset bowed deeply.

"Sunset Nijimura, ma'am."

She put her hands on Koichi and Hazamada's head and forced them to bow.

"A-Ah! Er, Koichi Hirose, ma'am! I reallly like your, Sisters for an Evening and Demonic Mentality, it's kinda strange but very passionate!"

"Toshikazu Hazamada, I guess... A-Aren't your covers done by, Rohan Kishibe?"

Ms. Faust canted her head and nodded.

"Rohan is the closest thing I have to a friend! O-Or rather, I'm the closest thing to a friend for him... I-I think! He-Hehe-HeheheHe-Hehe-Hehehe!"

She stuttered while laughing as she raised herself and began to mumble incoherently as she counted on her fingers.

"Uh~ He should be done with his work in eleven point two seconds! He always finishes on an hour on the dot. It's three fifty nine, so when it hits four..."

The three raised their hands to look at their watches as the clock hand reached four. They looked back up and jumped as a man suddenly stood next to Ms. Faust. An undercut haircut that was slicked sideways. He wore light baggy clothes, a green kappa like headband, and pentip earrings. He always wore a condescending expression.

"Lauren, who are these people?"

The novelist didn't even glance at him, but she raised her arms to gesture to him.

"Ah! There you are, these are fans of ours! I think they go to that highschool... Er, Grape Hills!"

Hazamada gasped at the sight of the man.

"Y-You! You're Rohan Kishibe! I-I've seen your face on the New Years issue special! Ha! R-Rohan-sensei!"

Senset eyed the man curiously as Koichi bowed with Hazamada. There was something off to her. Why was Rohan such a clean cut and well looking man, but Ms. Faust looked like a movie representation of an asylum patient. She said nothing about it now, but would be sure to keep a close eye on the two. Rohan looked around, almost cautiously.

"So... Where I live has been leaked?"

Ms. Faust covered her mouth with a gasp.

"That'd be no help at all! We'd be hit with annoying interviews daily, just like in Tokyo!"

"Exactly. I moved out here to escape the worthless busyness of people who don't understand."

Hazamada waved his hands and shook his head.

"N-No! I overheard a real estate agent talk about it at the hospital not too long ago! I was released just two days ago!"

Ms. Faust frowned as she looked closely at his casted leg.

"Oh no... What an unfortunate event you must have undergone."

"Ac-Actually, it's just really stiff, not actually broken."

"Oh!~ That's still rather unfortunate."

Koichi spoke up.

"W-We know it's rude to just, come here without an invitation but, we were wondering if you could sign autographs for us! We understand if you're both too busy-"

"Not at all." "It'd be a pleasure!"

"... eh?"

Rohan smiled casually as the authors gestured for their guests to enter.

"I've just finished actually, and Lauren has reached her two hundred word margin for the week, we can give you a small tour of our workplace."

"Think of it as a reward for finding us and acting rather well mannered for your age! W-We've come to experience a certain craze in our audience... H-Heh-Hahaha!"

Senset's eyes widened as she clasped her hands together.

"No way!~ That'd be so, awesome! Bu-But is that really okay?"

They nodded and led to the trio inside. The house itself was kept relatively clean, but the workplace itself was spotless, taking all three of them by surprise. Koichi and Hazamada marveled at the sights.

"Look! A hand drawn color illustration! That's amazing!"

"Ah! This one is just as impactful, look at this piece of art! I don't know this character, Rohan-sensei!"

Sense scoffed.

"That's Garnet Glory, the main antagonist of Bye Bye Beastie and main protagonist in the prequel, Nothing Wrong With Tragedy! Her character is all about how people handle hurt and acceptance! She's written as a physically powerful warrior, but is rather lean here. Still, it is a very amazing piece, it's like she was ripped right out of the book!"

Rohan shook his head.

"In a way, she was, Lauren drew that. In fact, a number of my own side projects have inspirations from her main work. Of course, it's only in the side stories, not many are released to the public."

Senset then looked to the right corner of the room.

"Yeesh, who left that sorry excuse out?"

A small desk with numerous shelves sat there, countless papers crumpled on the floor and pinned to the walls, and a lamp. Ms. Faust pointed to the atrocious sight.

"Oh drat, I forgot to clean up after myself!"

"Wait... Th-That's where you work?!"

"Of course!"

"But that's... So disorganized, unstructured, chaotic!"

"Well, I guess we all have a little bit of eccentricity in us!"

Rohan sighed and shook his head.

"Lauren is a textbook definition of a work fanatic. She has a two week process when writing, and your witnessing the very end of that process. Normally, she appears and brainstorms for the chapter, eventually coming up with an idea to expand upon and how the story progresses. However once she starts to write... Not even I can get her to stop. She simply focuses so much on her writing, that she'll forget to breathe for small spurts of time. I tried getting her help, but the best I can do is place the bare necessities by her. She'll eat and drink if such things are within her reach. Brush and floss, pay bills and write letters, all with one hand as the other, well, writes. Only if it's within reach."

Ms. Faust shrugged as her eyelids began to fall.

"What can I say? I guess I just, love, giving my readers something to read!~"

Senset began to feel less inspired and more disturbed. Then, Rohan motioned to his own work.

"Even so, we use all of this together. Ever since the newest developments in fax machines and copiers, we can send our work right to the bookstores of Japan."

Ms. Faust began to snore lightly as Hazamada noticed how empty the entire building had been.

"Excuse me, Rohan-sensei, but where does the rest of your team work?"

Senset snapped her fingers, waking Ms. Faust up.

"Ah right!~ Where're your proofreaders and all that!"

"Eh?! Oh!~ Uh, we don't have any."

Rohan peeked through his blinds and looked out the window.

"I work on my manga alone. Occasionally I'll look through Lauren's work for spelling and grammar, as well as proper translation."

The trio exclaimed all at once.

"Wh-What?! You do nineteen pages weekly by yourself?!" "No way! B-But you're not joking! H-How amazing!" " **Oh My God!** You do all that writing in just... No wonder you look like you're insane! You'd have to be to do all that work with such a tight deadline!"

Ms. Faust giggled as she began to fix her hair.

"I-It actually takes Rohan only four days! Five if in color. As for me, I do it all within a week. The rest of our time is spent traveling!"

Rohan leaned on his table and folded his arms.

"I chose this job to get away from dealing with people. Even Lauren is more of a ghost that haunts me than some vexatious ink artist or supposed line editor. She can be rather useful in my research for inspiration."

"I used to have a team when I started, b-but we grew apart as the project grew bigger. I saw that, the changes they wanted to make weren't simple design flaws, but integral character traits and censoring my messages to my audience!"

Senset nodded.

"I remember hearing about that! You broke off from your team when they wanted to change the main character of Sisters for an Evening from Queen to Princess!"

"W-Well I was at the boiling point, but there were several cases beforehand! Did you know that, Garnet Glory was supposed to be romantically attached to the Duchess? That was to reach out to those hiding from the world that, there IS someone out there for you!"

"Whoa..."

"Oh, Sunset you've got something!"

Ms. Faust picked a spider off of Senset's shoulder.

"Ooh!~ This is the, Araneus Ventricosus, the Devil Spider. A typical spider found within both the mountainous regions and households like this one! Astonishing!"

"N-Not, really, those things are everywhere."

Rohan pointed at Senset.

"Exactly! That's what makes it astonishing. Hold it carefully, Lauren."

He took a magnifying glass and carefully inspected it. Ms. Faust then turned to the trio.

"Do any of you know the, secret, to writing fictional work? Be it a graphic novel, an extensive book series, your favorite animes and cartoons, even movies such as a Disney film or the likes of Alien?"

All three of them shook their heads. Rohan answered without glancing up from the spider.

"It's Reality. Reality is the lifeblood that makes a work pulse with energy. Reality itself is entertainment! You may believe that writing a comic is about straying as far as you can, and achieving your own fantasy wonderland. That, is not the case! Those are where the harem otaku trash hive preys on their sniveling warped content!"

"Rohan you're starting to rant again. At least use this pen, the tip is as thin and sharp as a scalpel!"

"Ah, you're right."

Ms. Faust grabbed a pen and held it up above the spider. Rohan halso grabbed the pen as they directed it with excellent precision. Koichi didn't understand the scalpel talk. Senset thought that the two simply were raving now. The pen tip was aimed at the body of the spider. Ms. Faust smile grew wider as she and Rohan began to bring the spider closer.

"This very spider is a small but excellent example!~ Ah, I'm so happy I get to teach this, but most people would yell and stomp it flat without thinking!"

They traced the tip in a circle on the body.

"A manga artist, a novelist, a movie director, any one with true vision and passion must understand reality! What is the difference between male and females of this species. How the legs move. The patterns on the surface."

"Where to find the eyes, what type of pincers or mandibles it may have, where is the web excreted from? What happens..."

They stabbed the spider. It moved frantically, desperately, all in vain as it couldn't escape.

"When the thread is exposed to the air?"

"Or how about the arrangement of the internal organs?"

Both eagerly moved and twisted the pen to pull the tiny organs out. The arachnid moving erratically as it suffered in silent agony.

"How long does it suffer until it dies?"

"How many legs can be taken, or pulled off, until it succumbs to it's fate?"

"How does it react to being sliced open."

Their faces pressed against each other as they became one. The same sickly smile on their faces.

"These are the things we do to achieve reality!" "These are the things we do to achieve reality!"

Senset, Koichi, and Hazamada were all shocked and disgusted at the display. Senset shouted.

"What the fuck?! Th-That's utter cruelty! Ms. Faust, you teach against such things, it's always been about the goodness of helping and bonding with your fellow neighbors! No matter who or what they are!"

Rohan glared at her.

"Cruelty?! Who are you to criticize the Great Rohan Kishibe?!"

Ms. Faust looked over to Senset.

"Oh I know it's hard, but like a soldier who kills in war, it is to protect those they have in their hearts at home! Can't you understand that? Haven't you ever done something wrong for what you believed was right, even when the world frowned upon you for doing so?!"

Senset opened her mouth, but paused. She had done such things. With Keicho, there were many cases of people who were shot or stabbed with the Arrow, that simply weren't Stand Users. These people died or were seriously injured. She lowered her head with a nod.

"I... Have... I know that feeling."

Ms. Faust smiled sweetly.

"I knew we had a connection, Sunset. Oh! We almost forgot! How does it taste?"

Both of them licked the spider and its innards. Koichi and Senset reeled back in great horror as Hazamada gagged and covered his mouth. They all looked at each other with a similar thought. They had to get out of there. Rohan nodded contently.

"So, this is the taste of this particular spider, I'm now closer to writing reality."

Ms Faust picked it off of the pen tip and ate it with a crunch. Rohan gasped as he took up a piece of paper.

"Ah! Lauren, tell me the full experience!"

"Absolutely repulsive! Even the after taste leaves nothing to be desired for! The crunch is similar to that of the skin of fried food, such as tempura shrimp or chicken! You can barely feel the hair on the legs through the saliva! If I weren't so starved, I would have puked!"

"Fantastic! This is why I can rely on you, Lauren! You'll always share an experience with me to the fullest!"

Hazamada couldn't hold it anymore, but refused to stain the wood floor with his bile, he was nearly drowning himself in his own vomit. Rohan noticed this and began to sketch.

"Yes! That suffering is ideal! The disgust and uncomfort, it's all so honest!"

Hazamada finally swallowed it as he looked to Rohan in surprise.

"It.. Is? Y-You were sketching me?"

"Was. Please, if you have any of that feeling left, let it out all over the floor! Full of shame!"

Hazamada inwardly squealed and did his best to fake throw up. Senset and Koichi reached out to help him, but Ms. Faust shook her head.

"No, no, no!~ We're sorry, but we've stockpiled on fake vomiting."

Rohan scoffed and placed the paper and pen down.

"Exactly, Lauren. There's no room for fakeness in my manga. Still, this was about autographs, yes?"

"Ah! Rohan! I should make them tea while you get the marker from the kitchen!"

"You should go to your room and recover from your work. But even then, you won't listen, you're so stubborn."

"It's my determination!"

She hummed a lighthearted tune as she and Rohan left the kids in their workplace. Hazamada rubbed his neck.

"Wow... I didn't expect this... They're both amazing! To go such lengths for their work, it's actually genius!"

Senset slapped him behind his head with a huff.

"They're goddamn insane! Let's get the fuck outta here! C'mon, Koichi!"

Koichi looked to the exit.

"I am getting a sense of déjà vu... I'm starting to believe in that stereotype, anyone involved in the manga business is, eccentric!"

Hazamada barely kept himself from falling and glared at Senset.

"Hmph! I don't see what's wrong with that! Your group is full of weirdos! Like Ms I Laugh Like Anime Villain!"

Senset sneered at him.

"This coming from an actual, quote on quote, redeemed villain? Psh!"

"You're on the same boat as me!"

"No, I'm on the one full of intelligent good looking people with flowing hair of perfection. Your boat is the one of sinking, drowning, sewer rats."

"As if! You guys can leave, but I know what I see on that desk, and I ain't leaving it alone."

Hazamada held up the folder as Koichi gasped.

"Wait... I-Is that...?"

"The newest Pink Dark Boy!~ Wanna get a sneak peek in with me, Koichi?"

"I... We, shouldn't! It's not our right to read it..."

"Psh! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Do you want to live in regret for the rest of your life?! Officially finished work like this are like government confidential files! Only the mangaka and his editor are allowed to see it before proper publishing! And as I peek in it, that Laura lady IS his editor! Sheesh, they really do everything together after all!"

Senset was beguiled. She looked over to Ms. Faust's desk and saw it. The newest original work. Phantom of the Crystal Lake. She couldn't help herself but sneak away from the two to get a closer look. She didn't have too, Koichi's own curiosity overrode his caution.

"I-If it's just one peek... Alright!"

"That's the spirit! Now, here we go!"

Hazamada took the manuscript out.

"What?!" "What!?"

Both were blown away by the sheer lines. The artwork was extraordinary, the writing, out of this world. They couldn't stop reading.

"This intensity! This immersive feeling! It's incredible! Hazamada! Turn the page, quickly!"

"Yeah! This is the good shit, right here, no regrets Koichi! None at all!"

Rohan and Ms. Faust reentered the room. They had spied on the kids, waited for them to take the bait. Ms. Faust noticed that Senset had yet to take hers.

"Sunset... If you want to, you can read my novel now."

"Wh-Are you serious?! I-I have permission?!"

"We're a lot alike, you and I, I want to know what you think of it."

"Yes ma'am!"

Senset had forgotten nearly everything as she dove for the book. However, she noticed the lack of a title there was on the cover and opened up the book. All the pages were empty.

"What...? Is-Is this... A joke?"

"No, Sunset. It's a calling. Even though it is a completely empty barren book, you want to fill it with something. Right?"

She looked behind her and froze as she saw Ms. Faust hold her hands up, as if to direct an angle for a camera shot. Her eyes dulled and became a psychadelic pattern of vibrant colors. Senset's hand unravel and change. Her arms extended as she fell to the floor, the limbs began to flatten and become like that of film. Although animated in a cartoon artsyle, her memories played with such accuracy, some she swore never happened or happened differently. Every detail about herself and all she knew, even things she didn't know about herself was inside.

"What a wonderful site! This source of inspiration is fantastic! Thank you so much, Sunset!"

"What... Is this...? I don't feel pain... But..."

"I call it, **[Pure Imagination]** , whoever happens to be in my 'film shot' becomes film themselves! Exciting, isn't it! Wait... You're not supposed to understand that! You're supposed horribly confused but in a comatose state! Hm..."

The boys turned to see Rohan approach them.

"So... You were _compatible_ with my manuscript after all, Koichi."

Koichi felt odd. Numb. He looked at his hand and saw the skin peel back. Rather blood and muscle, paper and pages flipped, all with personal information. Soon, his whole body had opened in several areas with this effect.

"Eek... I... I can barely scream..."

Hazamada cried out and ran. Rohan raised a brow as Hazamada opened up as well.

"You can be apart of this too. You both may have, just what I'm looking for. Don't worry about your bodies, I've simply turned you into books, now I can experience your lives to gather inspiration for my work."

Ms. Faust screamed as she saw one film play.

"A-Ah! R-ROHAN! You'll never believe this!

Rohan groaned and turned to Ms. Faust.

"If the shouting is from finding out you have, yet another, crazed fan who sexualize your characters-"

"No, that's an unfortunate outcome, but I've come to terms with it! There are others, like us! Sunset, Koichi, her brother and their friends! Even Hazamada there! They've even got names!"

"Ah! Really? Is that so?"

" **[All Seeing Eye]! [Echoes]! [The Hand]! [Crazy Diamond]!** Etcetera!~ But, even with this fantastic discovery, we've only just begun..."

Rohan brought a writing utensil up and began to write into the pages... Senset and Koichi smiled happily as they waved goodbye to Hazamada. With a bag full of rare fan merchandise, and even priceless autographs. Koichi looked up to Senset.

"Wow! Even though she looked like a maniac, Ms. Lauren is an amazing person!"

Senset pulled out a copy of one of the side collaboration stories. A light graphic novel crossover.

"And I knew Rohan was a GREAT artist, but he's a real GREAT guy for helping Ms. Faust out like he has. The two most opposite people make the strangest combination! You'd think these two wouldn't work well together, but they actually compliment each other surprisingly well!"

Koichi looked back at the house.

"If they're not too busy... I'd really like to come again!"

Rohan and Ms. Faust waved the two goodbye, heartfelt smiles on their faces.

"Such good kids, eh Lauren?"

"We're never going to let them go, are we."

"Not in this lifetime."

That night, Senset weighed herself and shrieked.

" **What The Fuck!?** This is ridiculous! This is impossible! I-I lost so much weight! An-And... Did I get shorter...?!"

Okuyasu kicked the bathroom door down with The Hand summoned. He charged in with a snarl and looked around.

"Who's the unlucky bastard!? Huh?! C'mon out you dead man! I'll make you wish you weren't even born, fuck faced c-"

"Oku! Okuyasu! Bro, c-calm down! I just, got surprised is all. It's this scale, is it broken?"

Okuyasu looked at the scale and nodded.

"It has to be! Even after Josuke fixed it with whatever else he could, it never gets Dad's weight right."

"That's because Dad's body is constantly changing..."

"O-Oh...! Well whatever! C'mon, it can't be that much of a change!"

Senset blinked and scratched her head.

"What's not that big of a change?"

"... Huh? You just screamed about your weight!"

"Okuyasu, that's the stupid shit Rarity would be yelling about."

"B-But you just..."

"But whatever. We're about to miss our movie!"

"Oh yeah! Hey Dad, get down here, I got the popcorn ready!"

The next morning, Koichi and Senset walked together to school, both had gotten up earlier than usual.

"Uh, Senset, do you think it's a bit odd that we're headed down this road?"

"What's odd is that I didn't wake Okuyasu up when I did. I mean, I have a prerecorded tape that acts like an alarm, but even then I at least try to get him up."

"But... We past the bus station to school."

"Yeah... This is the road to Ms. Faust and Rohan's place."

"This is their house right here!"

The two stared at the manor, the door opened wide, a faint light shone from the workplace room.

"Hey, Senset? How'd we get here?"

"I'unno, but it'd be rude to just enter, even for a hi."

"The door's wide open, anyone could come in."

"Except us, we're almost late for school!"

"W-We weren't keeping track of time!"

"They could be working really hard right now."

"Walking in so suddenly would be a bad idea."

They entered the building with little hesitation and closed the door behind them. They locked the front door. Josuke, Okuyasu, and Rarity had followed after them since they had wandered away from the bus stop. Josuke raised a brow.

"Whoa, whoa, Senset breaking into someone's house is weird but not out of character. However, she'd never bring Koichi into any of her schemes, she actually cares for his future!"

Okuyasu raised his head at the manor.

"Even then, she's not just some crook, she only ever does this against people who's wronged her. I'da known if something like that happened recently, but it hasn't. Strangest of all is that school hasn't even started yet!"

Rarity inspected the house from afar and snapped her fingers as she pointed at the sign.

"Even I know Senset waits after school hours to hatch her schemes... Faust! Doesn't Senset read something about a Faust?"

Okuyasu pointed at Rarity with wide eyes.

"Aaah!~ That's her favorite author! But it can't be the same one, the lady isn't in Japan. She's from some kids books company... I think."

Josuke rubbed his chin as his eyes sharpened.

"Things just got interesting..."

Koichi and Senset walked right into the workplace. Rohan's hair was a mess, his eyes wide, and his jaw clenched as he scribbled madly onto a manuscript. They looked to Ms. Faust's part of the room. Her hair untied and danced wildly as she worked. Eyes bloodshot and skin paler than before. Her left hand occupied a typewriter, her right hand wrote notes and scripts, and her mouth held a pen as she drew several drawings onto a series of papers. In the eyes of Koichi and Senset, the pages came to life as they moved. Covers, spines, binders, rulers, several dictionaries, and even a book on criminology laid neatly on the floor by her side. She worked on three different books at once. Senset thought of simply turning away from the freak show.

"You two are working hard today!"

She mentally cursed herself and prayed Koichi, the man of reason and common sense, would save her.

"We'd really would like to see what you're working on!"

She sent him telepathic death threats to him and his dog, but they'd never make it. Koichi himself berated own talking. He had meant to excuse them and pull Senset away. Rohan stopped and gave a tired smile, but eyes full of wicked life. Ms. Faust stopped and stared at Koichi and Senset, her face changed from a blank expression, and twisted into a eerie smile. A bandaid laid over her bruised nose.

"We've been expecting you!~" "We've been expecting you!~"

Rohan dipped his pen in ink. Ms. Faust readied the pen in her mouth and flexed her fingers.

"Give us twenty minuets! I only have two pages left for next week!" "Give us about five minuets! I'll have the last page of book two and three done for next month! I'll have the movie of Sundown Lane done in five, er, the storyboard at least!"

Ms. Faust sped up in her writing as Rohan's hand blurred. Pink Dark Boy was drawn with no roughs or sketches on the sides or paper. The hand blurred again as the background was drawn seamlessly. He used a calligraphy brush next, and dipped it in the inkpot. He swatted at the air above the manuscript, the ink drops splashed onto the paper and added detail, all aligned perfectly. The two had finished under three minuets. Koichi and Senset stared in stupefied amazement.

"She's... A writing machine! That kind of work... There were no spelling errors on any of the pages, if she made a mistake, that would have been the end of it! And like Rohan,she drew that storyboard without any roughs! S-She may as well use that as the finished product! They're, godlike!"

"That kind of skill with a calligraphy brush alone, that's completely impossible! Y-Yet, there it is!"

The two authors held up their finished pieces. Rohan held only a page while Ms. Faust held up book one.

"I've never done this, draw and write nineteen pages all in one night! I'm bursting with creativity, gushing with life to draw! A need to draw! Koichi, this is all thanks to you!"

"Whe-Whu-When I saw and memorized them, Sunset the inspiration you guh-goo-gave me, it stuck to my heart and clung to my soul! I've never had research and look up so many words! With your experience, and this thick criminology book, I lived the life of a criminal through you!"

"Hurry up! I need more reality! Your experiences!"

"Sunset give me more of your knowledge! Give the whole world, OUR, story!"

Senset and Koichi stepped back, but Koichi soon began to unravel and peel apart into pages, Senset's flesh and clothes popped off into strange images, like a film reel that had rolled down a slope. Both shouted as the memories flooded back in.

* * *

 _Rohan giggled as he confirmed everything Ms. Faust had stated. Koichi was a Stand User, and had come to confront many before Rohan's and Ms. Faust, including Keicho Nijimura. The man responsible for shooting them with a Golden Arrow during a convention. He read all about Jotaro and Rainbow Dash, what little Koichi knew of DIO, and all of his Stand encounters._

 _"This is... Incredible! This is, outstanding! The perfect material for my manga, and it's all thanks to you, Koichi!"_

 _Ms. Faust giggled as she analyzed Senset's film._

 _"Ah!~ You're a tough girl who almost lost touch with that sensitive side! It says here, that your older alone is the reason you hold morality as close to you as you do now! Without, Okuyasu or any of your new friends, you'd probably have undergone your last resort. Using your own Stand to cheat at the lottery, probability would be in your hands like a puppet is played by a puppeteer! Hah! You come off as a greedy selfish girl, completely full of herself, but you live in constant fear and insecurity! Your Stand shows as many ways you can fail equal, if not greater than, the number of ways to succeed! My audience, no, OUR audience will love you as a main character! That struggle between right and wrong within! So enticing!"_

 _Rohan chuckled as he read Koichi's file._

 _"Page eleven! Koichi, you're a rather cowardly boy, giving under pressure quite easily compared to normal people. However, even before your Stand, when push came to shove you will not back down! You become a courageous person for the sake of others! You even gave someone else your escape to safety when it cane down to who would live! Rarity, is it? You hold her in high regards, despite what you think of her! Her Stand, could it defend against ours? Ah~ But even if it comes to that, she can't defend herself. That's good! Even I know that if the so called User is immobilized, so to is the Stand, as it is apart of us in every way! Koichi... My readers, they'll love you!"_

 _Koichi's blood ran cold as he panted slowly, but his eyes narrowed at Rohan, he had to fight back. He summoned his Echoes._

 _"D-Don't move! If you don't I'll-"_

 _"You'll attack me with your sound? Hmph... Try it."_

 _Ms. Faust watched more and more of the film as scenes played out before her._

 _"You learned how to fight from so many places! All from your travels around the world with the Arrow! Hm?"_

 _Senset lifted her head._

 _"I'm... Going to... Kick, your, ass!"_

 _She pulled herself up, and threw a punch at Ms. Faust, which had missed as she simply leaned to the side._

 _"Please, Sunset, I don't want to get viole-"_

 _"I Got You!"_

 _Senset pulled down her arm and swung it to the side, directing her fist as she used her arm like a whip, and punched Ms. Faust's face with an audible crunch._

 _"Take that fist! And write all about how it broke your fucking nose!"_

 _Ms. Faust gasped as she watched the fist fall, and nodded several times._

 _"That's a great idea!"_

 _"... Wh-What?!"_

 _The woman then grabbed her nose, and snapped it back to place without even wincing, something Senset found utterly terrifying._

 _"D-Didn't that hurt?! What the hell are you made of?!"_

 _"Determination! As long as I have a single reader, I'll go all the way to grant then quality content!"_

 _"But... Why?! With this ability... You could get so much money!"_

 _Ms. Faust scowled. Then, roared right in Senset's face._

 _"DO YOU THINK I WRITE BOOKS AND ANIMATE SHORT FILMS FOR A PROFIT?! DO YOU THINK SO LITTLE OF ME!?"_

 _"I... Thought you wanted to teach girls like me, to have hope..."_

 _"EXACTLY!"_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"I want everyone to know that life is hard, and reality is very cruel, but as humans we can make life better together! Just look at you and your brother! Even in the deepest recesses of your mind and heart, there's not a single scene of you believing him to be stupid! Everyone but you calls him dumb, and that kind of stubborn hope is what I look for! Sunset, THIS, is why you are the perfect material! Your story will attract curiosity, your character will teach hope, and at best a better future is attained! At worst , someone wasted their time and by extension, OUR time!"_

 _"That's... What?!"_

 _"I'LL TAKE THESE SCENES, AND MAKE MY FIRST REAL MOVIE!"_

 _Rohan saw Echoes ready to attack with sound as Koichi pointed at him._

 _"E-Enough games! I'll really do it! I won't hold back!"_

 _"Then quit talking, and do it!"_

 _Echoes threw sound at Rohan, but the attacks completely missed. As if Koichi hadn't even aimed at him._

 _"H-Huh...?!"_

 _"I put a safety lock on you. That is the power of my, **[Heaven's Door]** , to edit the book I made you. I wrote inside that you can't attack me. I'll put one on that girl and boy too. She's dangerous. Now, no matter how you try, you cannot harm me in anyway."_

 _"B-But why?! You're only twenty, but you have the money to buy a place like this by yourself, with that kind of incom-"_

 _"Money? Income?! DO YOU THINK THAT THE GREAT MANGA ARTIST ROHAN KISHIBE DRAWS FOR A PROFIT!?"_

 _"E-Eeep...!"_

 _Koichi shrank back as Rohan snarled furiously._

 _"Ever since my debut at sixteen, I have drawn for passion alone, simply the knowledge of someone reading my work gives me a sense of fulfillment. However, there is the possibility of my readers losing interest, and thoughts of that plauge my mind! To find the right material, to use it correctly and timely, all of it soon fades away as I begin to lose motivation! But thanks to you, I have the perfect inspiration for my masterpiece! Now, TO TAKE YOUR REALITY!"_

 _Rohan cackled as he tore the page out. Koichi flailed weakly with a squeal. Ms. Faust peeled a select few films off of Senset. Rohan readied his pen and manuscript as he approached Senset._

 _"Thank you, for coming to visit."_

 _Ms. Faust nodded with a chuckle._

 _"Come again at anytime, we'll be expecting you both!~"_

* * *

Koichi and Senset screamed as they fell to the floor. Rohan and Ms. Faust stood up as they held out the file and film.

"You'll lose weight from every experience we take from you..."

"But y-ye-ya-you! Will live on in our works! Never be forgotten, so in the end it doesn't matter..."

"SO HURRY UP AND GIVE US THE REST!" "SO HURRY UP AND GIVE US THE REST!"

The authors both crept closer and closer, but stopped. Rohan glared at the door behind Senset and Koichi, he stepped back to his desk and pulled Ms. Faust back with him.

"Robo-Rohu-Rohan! What's wrong?"

"Someone just kicked down the front door, and is-"

Okuyasu shouted out from behind, he and Rarity climbed through the window.

"Koichi! Senset! We're here to save you!"

 **"Who the fuck do you think you two are...? FIX MY LIL' SISTER, NOW!"**

"W-Wait, Okuyasu! Don't just jump in-"

Okuyasu sent The Hand to strike Rohan, but the manga artist flashed his manuscript. Even upon contact, The Hand had unraveled into a series of scrolls, which in turn did the same to Okuyasu. Rarity gasped.

"I-I didn't think to coat him in my Shine! What just happened?!"

Senset and Koichi opened their mouths, but only prolonged gibberish came out. Rarity summoned her Shine On and pointed at Rohan.

"Something is going on, and you're the cause of this nonsense, I swear every month it's something with this town!"

Ms. Faust held her hands up and gasped in a marveled expression.

"So it's true!~ Rarity, you really are a master seamstress, such creative tones! It's all rather, unique, true finesse!"

"Huh...? You've heard of my wo-"

Senset shouted out.

"Hey Rarity, look right into that lady's eyes when your talking! It's very rude, to NOT make eye contact, right?"

Rohan's eyes widened as Ms. Faust's face changed to that of terror. Rarity caught on and sneered.

"Is that right? Then, the page the man just showed Okuyasu did that? Thank you, for the hint!"

Rarity sprinted forward, tripped on a stray pen, and as she fell she looked right into Ms. Faust's eyes. Her limbs elongated and flattened as it turned into film. Her life as she knew it, and some she didn't, played before her.

"Augh! What is this?! Senset!~"

Rohan laughed as he rolled his wrist.

"Sunset, you have a spiteful but cunning personality, you purposely told Rarity to fall for our trap in full genuine heart. By doing so, you bypassed my safety lock. Rarity never listens to you, thus even if you were being sarcastic she'd have ignored your words! That could have become somewhat of a nuisance. Now then... Okuyasu, Koichi, Rarity, Sunset. Why do you all think, Josuke Higashikata, is hiding behind that door?"

Everyone looked to the one exit in the room. Rohan held up Koichi's file.

"It says here that, Josuke is the kind of guy to sacrifice himself for even a stranger's well being."

Ms. Faust held up a single piece of film. Where Josuke saved Senset and Okuyasu from Bad Company's assault.

"Sunset holds him in rather high regards! She believes that Josuke, would even rescue an enemy if he believes in them. The way your face explains this, it looks as if you're unsure why he saved you today! I could use someone like this!"

"Even so, a true artist looks into every possible action."

"What if he went for help? Jotaro's Time Stop and Rainbow Dash's Rainboom, it'd be the end for us, surely."

"Which is why I believe this will be insurance enough."

Rohan grabbed Okuyasu's hand but frowned.

" **[Shine On]**... If it were applied earlier, I wouldn't have been able to turn Okuyasu into material, now I cannot edit him. No worries..."

Rarity looked up in smug victory, but unintentionally gazed right at Rohan's manuscript, the rest of her body peeled away into pages.

"Aah... This feels, not right, not at all!"

"And now, to add my touch. Listen closely, Josuke, and read out loud Rarity."

Rohan wrote on a page on her arm and held it to her eyes.

"Erm.. I will commit suicide through strangulation? Oh-puh, kff! As if that would ever-"

Rarity began to wrap her fingers around her own throat, and squeeze tighter than she thought possible. Josuke stomped out from his cover, with his eyes closed, and charged at Rohan and Ms. Faust. Both were surprised.

"Well, well, you chose a most childishly simple tactict."

"But a very effective one! Rohan!"

"I've already seen through it."

He threw sharpened pen tips with great accuracy, the items stabbed into Josuke's face and eyelids, yet he kept them closed.

"Ah! He's even more durable than in the files!"

MMs. Faust stood by Rohan's side as she held up the film. Her index finger pressed onto the center and the sound played.

 _[ "Hey, Oku, that guy with the shitty hair actually stopped Angelo." ]_

Josuke stopped as Rohan smiled.

"Excellent thinking, Lauren! Comments about his hair are his trigger, even Koichi thinks his hair is ridiculous! _I'm going to laugh at your hair, Josuke! That's from like, twenty or thirty years ago, you still thinks that's cool? It only looks more of an asshole that you can be!_ His thoughts not mine."

Koichi screeched.

"NO! NO! NO! I DIDN'T- CRAP! THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME!"

Senset and Okuyasu both shouted.

"J-Josuke! I-It was before we met! D-Don't open your fucking eyes!"

Josuke don't go berserk, calm down, c'mon!"

Rarity began to tremble as she shook her head as she shrieked past her choked breaths.

"Da-Darling! Ple-Please! Do calm do-down! Just think o-"

Josuke roared as Crazy Diamond flew out and hovered above him.

 **"What..The HELL! DID YOU JUST SAY? ! ? !"**

Rohan held his manuscript behind his back as Ms. Faust held up her hands.

"So... You do become enraged. Honestly, it's us who should be offended, to be exposed to such a hideous sight!"

"Like war, all it does is scar and wound the world by existing, I'm sorry but I can't be inspired by this! Who ever would?"

Ms. Faust then mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, that one may have been a bit much... Especially for a lie."

Rohan however, continued with a growing sneer.

"You believe that's something fit for the light of day? Even your bare ass would be more appropriate! It looks like a dirty nest that a bird died away in! Utterly, deplorable, uninspiring."

He poked the pompadour and watched with glee as Crazy Diamond launched a barrage of fists. Ms. Faust and Rohan were a step ahead. They had already used their Stands. Rohan held out the manuscript. They had won.

" **[Heaven's Door]!** " " **[Pure Imagination]!** "

Josuke's Crazy Diamond, punched them both in the face.

"Gurhk?!" "Arack!?"

Crazy Diamond furiously barraged the two with its fist with little to no mercy.

 _ **[ "DODOOOOORARARARARARARARARARARSRARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAAAAAAAA! ! ! !" ]**_

With a final blow from the Stand, the two flew into thetheir prized bookshelf, and broke it, the structure toppled over them. Everyone returned to normal, but Josuke, continued his merciless rampage.

 **"Where'd You Fly Off To!? Come On Out! I'm Not Done With You! You Hear Me, Manga Artist, Novelist!? I'M NOT DONE KILLING YOU YET! ! !"**

Everyone huddled together as Rarity coated them with her Shine. Chairs and tables, sharp wood, even parts of the copier and fax machine flew their way. Josuke began to destroy everything with his own bare hands. Rarity was breathless before the sight.

"I never knew... I thought I was scary when I lost it... But, he's throwing things, at us, without looking! Is he even aware where he is!?"

Okuyasu shook his head.

"Nah... That's exactly it. He's the kind of guy to lose it, and black out the entire time, who knows how long he'll be like this..."

Senset clung onto Okuyasu and trembled.

"He's normally so laid back... I never thought he could ever get so violent! He's not even mad at me or Koichi! S-So... Why am I so damn scared?!"

Koichi squeaked as a typewriter broken in two bounced off of them. Josuke lifted Rohan's whole desk over his head and threw it out the window. All of this week and last week and even this weeks work had been lost. He destroyed the prized portraits and illustrations on the walls.

"I-I never knew he got this bad... This is a nightmare!"

Rohan and Lauren nearly crawled out from under the bookshelf. They watched the file and film fly back to Senset and Koichi. The two were whole at last.

"Wh... What...? How can... Someone, so pure hearted... B-Be-Be so... Violent...?"

"Wh... Why...? Why does he get... So mad...? There's got to be... Some reason... Right...?"

Rarity snapped her fingers with a nod.

"Ah! I know why! Tomoko told me the story, but Josuke was just conscious enough to remember! If I recall correctly, he was only a small child at the time, struck with a sudden illness that threatened his life. This was due to curse of DIO, and was during Rainbow Dash's quest for her Element of Harmony! Tomoko had taken Josuke onto the road to the hospital, but Morioh had been struck with a terrible blizzard, even with snow chains on her tires... They had been stuck. The road was a desolate one, long and said to be cursed. Now, this here is Josuke's part of the story. His illness was so terrible, an angel had descended to take him away! Or so he believed. The angel took care of him, comforted him, and gave him heavenly candies. He was too sick to eat them at the time. Now back to Tomoko, who noticed a school delinquent stood behind her car. He was beaten and bloodied, but he had a pompadour, just like Josuke's. This delinquent, placed his school jacket by her rear tires and began to push the car. He told her to drive, and to not stop at all, to leave him behind. The wind was loud, it was too dark to see his face, but Tomoko had done as she was told... Josuke watched the young man free their car, but only saw his hair. From that day forth, he idolized the man, and his hairstyle is the only means he knows how to thank him..."

She began to sniffle and rub her eyes.

"It's quite a sad story, but a beautiful on- THAT DIRTY PEASANT!"

Everyone jumped then looked to where Rarity glared. Rohan held up a pen and began to write, but it had no ink.

"Ah... I only want to sketch and make notes of that story... I've already lost, so there's no point in fighting..."

Lauren then nudged Rohan and squeezed her hand by his side. A small puddle of her blood laid there.

"Use that... Before you pass out...! I have a photographic memory... As-As long as I don't suffer amnesia... I'll keep these experiences forever... Such a great source of inspiration... A lesson that even in hopelessness, a single good act can change the world...!"

Rohan chuckled as he began to write.

"I can always rely on you, Lauren... No one else gets it the way you do... I'm so happy we moved to Morioh Town...!"

Okuyasu blinked at the sight.

"These two are crazy... They're actually dying right now but..."

Senset and Koichi nodded.

"Yeah... Even now, I still really admire Ms. Faust. She's definitely got her heart for her readers and fans."

"Rohan may be a snobby guy, but good and bad notwithstanding, he's a real super manga artist!"

Everyone froze as Josuke stomped his foot onto the paper.

 **"THERE YOU TWO ARE! I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT DONE PUNCHING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! ! !"**

"E-EYYYYYAAAAAGHHH!" "KY-K-KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The two hugged each other as Josuke began the final assault. Rarity only lowered her head with a sigh.

"In a way... You have to admire that kind of strength. It did just save us."

All around the block, screams could be heard. Pink Dark Boy would from then on be on a monthly schedule. All of Lauren's books and movies would be put on hold until further noticed. Crazy Diamond, didn't fix a thing for the entire day.


	51. Around The World

Rainbow Dash and Jotaro sat on a bench with Jolyne laying in their laps. Rainbow Dash read the newspaper out to her. Jolyne then sat up and waved a man who sat on the bench behind them.

"Hiya! You're not a bad guy, are you?!"

"No ma'am, it's too good of an afternoon. Mr. Kujo, Ms. Dash?"

Rainbow Dash glanced behind her as Jotaro silently read the newspaper.

"..." "Yeah?"

"I'm from the Speedwagon Foundation. We spoke before, but you had told me speaking over the phone or through any means of power cable were, dangerous. I've come here to relay the message myself. We will be arriving at Morioh Harbor tomorrow at noon. From, the Dazzlings."

Rainbow Dash raised a brow as Jolyne gasped.

"The... Dazzlings?" "No way!~ They're coming here?!"

Jotaro nodded as the informat took his leave.

"I only just learned about it myself. Apparently, the Dazzlings, Grandpa and Grandma go a long way back. I don't know the details, but they're taking precaution in case word gets out who's really there."

Rainbow Dash folded the newspaper up.

"Do they know all about... This? And how far back could they have gone, the Dazzlings look younger than me!"

"Who knows."

Jolyne stared at the two with shimmering eyes. Jotaro shook his head.

"No. Things could get dangerous."

Rainbow Dash sighed.

"I hate it when he's right, and your dad's right, this time."

Jolyne only stared intently.

"When was the last time we ever did anything all together?!"

Jotaro tipped his cap over his eyes.

"No amount of begging will change my mind... Dash, don't you give me that look."

Rainbow Dash followed after Jolyne and stared at Jotaro. Both now silently begging.

"She could be in great danger... You'd really put her through that?"

"You beat up a grown man at the age of seven! And we'll both be there this time. I'll take care of her, you worry about the tactical stuff!"

" _Yare Yare_..."

"You were the one who said it, it's been awhile since we've all gotten together like this."

"This isn't what I meant."

"Jotaro..."

He lifted his cap and grumbled.

"I'll go get Josuke and his gang. You two stay out of trouble, and don't suffocate the celebrities."

Both Rainbow Dash and Jolyne smothered Jotaro in their embrace. He sighed in annoyance, and wrapped them both in his arms.

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~Diamond is Charitable~**_

 _ **Episode X: Red Hot Chili Peppers and Royal Philharmonic Orchestra**_

Josuke stumbled at the death crash effect from his game, as well as Tomoko kicking his back. Rarity fell out of her chair and onto the ground.

"Augh! What is that atrocious sound!?"

"Dammit! So, close to ten points!"

"Ten?! Out of what, a million!? Josuke, that game has given me more heart jumps in the last hour than my whole time here!"

"Just let me get to ten points! It's Friday!"

Tomoko stood over Josuke with a glare.

"Hey, that game's literally impossible to beat, we all tried it!"

"You never know! If you'd just, let me focus, I know that deep down I can bea-"

Tomoko fell back in surprise as the sound effect played. Josuke dropped his head and controller.

"It's no use..."

"You're right, now clean up and get to bed! And get out of that damn uniform! Rarity makes you like, six outfits a week, at least wear them!"

Rarity and Tomoko beamed at each other as the woman left. Rarity looked Josuke over.

"She's right, you know. At least try on, one!"

"I will, on one of these days, maybe! Uh, that one with the lines!"

" _The one with the lines?_ Josuke, at least try to think more creatively!"

"Then, that mesh one? The shirt that's basically a net, it's really comfortable!"

"Oh dear, that one wouldn't do, your chest would be completely exposed."

She then sat next to Josuke.

"Still... Something bothers me, darling."

Josuke gasped as he spoke with a lighter tone.

"You? Bothered? Heaven forbid, dearest! What dares to plague your mind, darling?"

He put on an exaggerated face of shock as Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Mock my speech if you must, but I am rather serious! I need to find that Arrow and retrieve my proper Element of Harmony!"

Josuke blinked as he held up the remote to the TV.

"Well excuse me, dearest, if it feels like I haven't been giving it my all. I'm still trying to get over the fact you're from another world and all."

"I'm quite surprised how well you've taken it so far."

"But what can we do? Jotaro and Rainbow Dash just got back, and looked more determined than ever to find it, Senset is contemplating having her Stand on all the time, even Yukako implied on helping us!"

Rarity winced.

"That girl... She's become more tolerable lately, but it's unnerving how she'll hover around me at times."

"I remember, you wouldn't quit nagging to me about how she asked if she could do anything for you, which is kinda weird... Still, on the subject of the Element, there's nothing more I can do, darling. It's not like the Stand User will appear before us."

Josuke looked to the TV and saw it. The Stand that had killed Keicho, Senset had learned its name. Red Hot Chili Peppers. It sat in the background of a romance movie. Josuke dropped the remote and his jaw.

"Well this is quite shocking..."

 **[** _"Ah!~ And here we all are, eh, **[R. P. O.]**?"_ **]**

A pair of arms appeared as the cello solo began to play again. The hands slithered from the stereo of the TV, merged and became a single body. An elongated torso with an extremely slender build, arms that stretched far and bended like rubber. Strings lined the center of the body, shoulders and arms. The wrists, the elbows, and stomach were adorned with a treble clef. The throat had a series of holes that resembled a flute. The forehead and chest had a large octave clef as the head itself was adorned with a strange crown like headpiece with wires that fell down to jaw length. At the end were small cymbals and drums. On the sides of the body were various musical notes and hearts that alternated. Solid eyes and a face fixed into a frown, condescending. It spoke harmoniously, near singing with the cello.

 **[** _~"Is this all they have to offer? What a disappointment. The full name is, **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra].** But for some, it's a bit too wordy for their lazy brains. **[Red Hot Chili Peppers]** , isn't this a waste of time?"~ _**]**

 **[** _"Kehehehe! I think so too, but we've got to be even more careful than ever."_ **]**

Josuke stood up with Rarity hiding behind him as she pointed at them threateningly.

"Oi! Don't talk to each other like we're not here!"

"What rude hooligans! This is our house, how dare you just drop in, unannounced!? I know how to deal with trash like you, effectively! Go get them, Josuke!"

R. P. O. folded its arms as Red Hot Chili Peppers snickered and pointed to itself.

 **[** _"Well!~ That's actually what we're here for. To 'get us' and show us how much we've grown!"_ **]**

 **[** _~"Those idiots, Jotaro and Dashie, came back to town after all! So we'll have to run them out of OUR town."~_ **]**

 **[** _"Still, we're not stupid! We've been keeping a close eye on you all! Hazamada, Yukako, Tonio..."_ **]**

 **[** _~"Okuyasu, Koichi, Sunset, Rohan, Lauren. Even that annoying, impertinent shitty little brat, Jolyne! And even more! We know about you all, as well as your daily day to day lives."~_ **]**

 **[** _"We know that you two almost never split up. At school, weekends, you two actually sleep together since that brat came by! We even know all about your crappy skills at video games, Josuke!"_ **]**

Josuke mumbled under his breath.

"Shit man, you don't gotta rub it in..."

R. P. O. pointed at Rarity with a smug tone.

 **[** _~"We even know that you, Rarity, have been eating all the ice cream right out of the container!"~_ **]**

Josuke looked back to a shrunken Rarity with a hurt expression.

"You were the Ice Cream Bandit in the house?! You said it was Senset!"

"I-It was! The uh, the first time, I only eat when I feel like it anyways!"

"We've been through five cartons this week!"

"... Heh-Hehehe... I uh, needed the comfort?"

"Element of Generosity, my ass! Agh! Whatever, why'd you two reveal yourselves now!?"

The intruders looked at each other and shrugged.

 **[** _"Let's cut the banter. Jotaro and Dashie's Stand Abilities are a big problem to us. We could be shut down or overwhelmed without even knowing it. Really makes you think about how to win against unwinnable odds."_ **]**

 **[** _~"We found it. That scuffle you had, Josuke, with Rainbow Dash taught us something. They've gotten soft. However, they never let their guard down, even when we've snuck into their hotel her Stand's lightning isn't normal."~_ **]**

 **[** _"Even one small volt from a tiny spark would cause me to flicker like a bulb in horror movie! I don't want a try that Rainboom!"_ **]**

 **[** _~"But like many around you, Josuke, you've inspired us! We believe now, and together, we can stand against the unwinnable odds! All it takes is, a little test."~_ **]**

Rarity raised a brow.

"Ahem!~ Have you forgotten about my own ability?"

Josuke grinned and thumbed to himself as he began to sparkle within the shine of the coat.

"You two must realize nothing can break this stuff, right? If I inspired you guys, then it's my turn to say, how disappointing."

Red Hot Chili Peppers sneered as R. P. O. clapped. It was simple action, little effort into the motion, yet the sound waves produced were powerful enough to launch Josuke and Rarity into a wall. Embedded and stuck, Josuke pulled himself out and looked back to the crushed Rarity.

"R-RARITY!"

"... Gu-Guh... I'm... in need of comfort... ice cream..."

She fainted as Josuke healed her, the shining coat vanished. Red Hot Chili Peppers and R. P. O. laughed.

 **[** _"What a useless ability! To make just about everything but yourself indestructible! She can even mold it and imprison people in it!"_ **]**

 **[** _~"Not so much useless, more so a useless User, she's as worthless as Okuyasu!"~_ **]**

 **[** _"Even so, we still need that test. Josuke!~ Just try to hit me with your **[Crazy Diamond]!** You and Jotaro share similar Stand types! Though not the phenomenal Universal, it's still enough to rival **[Star Platinum]!** You should be in the mood for it, right?"_ **]**

 **[** _~"Don't think of this as us trying to beat you up. We just want to thank you, by making things easier for you, by killing you."~_ **]**

Josuke said nothing as he stomped over to the television. He glared right at them as Crazy Diamond hovered over him. Red Hot Chili Peppers playfully pointed to its beak as it floated closer.

 **[** _"I'm telling you that's too far!~ You've got get even closer, if you want to hit as accurately as-"_ **]**

 _ **[ "DORA!" ]**_

Crazy Diamond struck Red Hot Chili Peppers at an astounding speed. The Stand and his partner hadn't registered the action until a few seconds after. Blood flew from the beak as it twitched in pain and shock.

 **[** _"h-he's... fast...!"_ **]**

 **[** _~"When did...?! Don't worry I can-"~_ **]**

R. P. O. flew in between the two, but had been fed a mouthful of fist. The cello stopped as Crazy Diamond continued its assault. Josuke lifted his head and snarled.

"Listen up, chucklefucks! **[Stars Platinum and Seraphim]** aren't anything like my Stand or Rarity's! Don't you fucking forget that fact!"

 _ **[ "DORARARARARA!" ]**_

Josuke didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, but Red Hot Chili Peppers had other plans. It parried the fists away with its own, R. P. O. then held onto it as Red Hot Chili Peppers struck Crazy Diamond in the side. The attack was too fast for Josuke to react to. Yet, moments before impact, he saw it. A strange energy the exploded upon contact. The sound of the punches became thunderous and shook the house. Josuke flew back as Rarity came to, only to be crushed again.

"Ghak!? Da-Darli-Darling...!"

"Ah! Rarity! I'll heal you!"

Red Hot Chili Peppers growled as it and R. P. O. vanished. They hadn't grown enough yet. Rarity coughed as she was healed and pulled out of the wall.

"What in Equestria was that infernal boom?!"

"It was that Stand... It made the attack so loud, the sound waves added to the force. I'm surprised I'm still in... One... Piece."

Josuke looked down and saw the Shine on where he had been struck. Rarity ran a hand through her hair and looked away.

"It wasn't much but, I did what I could... I guess I really am not all that-"

Josuke smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Rarity. You're **GREAT.** "

"I... Know I am! I'm utterly marvelous!~ Where would you be without me?"

"Somewhere I wouldn't want to be. C'mon let's go get that comfort ice cream."

"Oh!~ So now I have an accomplice?"

"It's only a crime if you're caught. It's just ice cream, anyways."

Rarity giggled as they made their way to the kitchen. Just as they began to eat, a cough sounded off to the side. Tomoko glared bloody murder at them both with a sinister smile.

"So, it wasn't one, but TWO ICE CREAM BANDITS! Ain't this a surprise!"

Josuke and Rarity froze for a moment. Then, Rarity fed Josuke her spoon and ran off, leaving him to his fate. The next morning, Josuke, Rarity, Koichi, Okuyasu and Senset waited on the outskirts of town. Okuyasu grumbled as he sat by a dead tree.

"Josuke, why'd you call us all the way out here?! We could be late for school!"

Koichi looked off and saw a lone girl having a picnic. She hadn't ate a thing and carried a large case. She wore a hat that covered her face and a simple dress.

"Look, I think there's someone already here... It kinda feels like we're being intrusive. No one really comes around this area."

Josuke narrowed his eyes as he looked around.

"It wasn't my idea. Jotaro called, and told me to get everyone here."

Rarity nodded.

"He sounded rather serious, something I'm still quite not used to yet, but it was about **[Red Hot Chili Peppers]** and our discovery. His partner, **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra]**."

A snap and a thud sounded off. Okuyasu broke off a branch as Senset punched the tree. Both shook with anger. Koichi didn't like talking about the Stands, he preferred it when his friends were jokey, but they would always become like this when the subject appeared. Josuke sighed.

"They came out of the closet, or television, at our place. They think they're ready to take us on."

Senset snarled with Okuyasu, the delinquents yelling at Josuke.

"Goddammit! Why didn't you call me!? We literally live down on the same street as you, asshole!"

"That boom from last night was from your place after all! I fucking knew it, you two tried to take them down without us! Not gonna happen!"

Rarity held a hand up.

"Y-You have more of a reason than either of us, but it wasn't up to us when they attacked! They can travel through electrical currents and sound! They've been spying on us all, could have killed us at any point, or so they believed! We bring this up now because we may have a solution!"

Okuyasu raised a brow as the branch disintegrated in his hand.

"And what the hell would that be...?"

Everyone stopped at the sound of Jotaro's voice.

"We've got the means to find the Users."

Jotaro walked into view.

"No one has any electric appliances on them, right?"

Everyone double checked themselves before nodding.

"Good. We called you out here, so that we wouldn't be heard."

Koichi raised his hand slowly.

"A-Ah, Mr. Jotaro? I only see you here, is Mrs. Dash coming soon?"

"No. Someone else is about to make a visit. Don't tell her I said this but, her age is a real mystery, but she is very old. She can barely fight with her Stand, and as of last year, refuses to leave her friend's side. So this will be a quick visit."

Everyone was lost and looked to each other in confusion. Everyone, except Josuke, who shook slightly

"E-Ey... Jotaro? When you say visit, you don't mean..."

Rarity's eyes widened as she saw Josuke's lips curve slowly into a goofy grin. Jotaro looked off to the distance.

"She'll be here any-"

A hole in the space between them all formed and grew to the size of a relatively small television set. Licorice vines curled out and formed the frame of the hole as static appeared within. The image flashed a number of colors before a woman's upper body came into view. Jotaro tipped his cap over his eyes.

"Second."

Cotten candy pink hair, neatly tied into a professional bun, yet enough fell straight to her shoulders. Narrow sharp shades that had perfectly reflection. Despite what Jotaro had said, the woman looked rather young and with a fair complextion, flawless skin. A pencil black business coat buttoned to the top with three symbols stitched above the left breast. Music notes. One trapped in a tornado, another blazed within a flame, the last was in front of a red gem under a spotlight. She raised her head from a clipboard in her hand spoke to someone off to the side. A formal, monotone voice.

"I'll be with you momentarily, I have to count these."

Upon the sound of the door closing, the woman changed instantaneously. The brightest, shiniest, smile the world would ever know. She threw the clipboard and shades away without any care, showing off sparkling bubblegum blue eyes with small wrinkles around the corners. The woman's upper body came out of the hole, and crushed Josuke with a tight hug, lifting him from the ground as she shook him. The vine frame could be seen snaking from her arms as her hair became bouncy from her movements. She spoke with a much louder and peppy tone, light as a balloon.

"It's been sooo long!~ Look at my baby, ooh, you've grown so much! I knew those candies were good for you!"

"I-It's been awhile, Grandma!"

"I heard you got yourself a handful of trouble! Is Rarity even there yet!?"

Rarity gave a small finger wave and a small smile.

"Present and accounted f- Urk!"

A vine wrapped around Rarity's waist and pulled her into Pinkie Pie's embrace.

"Seventy years pass by and all you do is wave at me!? C'mere!"

"Aghk! Agh! Ack! P-Pi-Puh-Pinkie! I can't, breathe...!"

"Look at you, so pretty and everything, Josuke's keeping you safe?"

"Mo-More so keeping me well... How are you...?"

Rarity was released as Pinkie Pie wagged a finger at her.

"I'm doing just bubbly! Everything is great! Nothing wrong whatsoever!"

"T-Then, what's with those gloves? They're a lot like the ones Rainbow Dash wear."

"Oh, that? Later! What matters now is..."

Pinkie Pie pointed at Senset with a grin.

"Your next line is, _"What the Hell is all of this! We've got a murderer to find, get this mooshy shit over with!"_ , right?"

"What the Hell is all of this! We've got a murderer to find, get this mooshy shit over with! ... Huh?!"

"You're too angry, lil' lady! If you try to solve a solution like that, you'll make a mistake, you gotta be calm about these things! Trust me, I've got experience in these things, and Pinkie Sense!"

"... What!? You're not making any sense!"

Okuyasu snapped his fingers.

"I get it... If we think too hard about revenge, we may get hurt, or worse. That hot old lady knows things after all!"

Pinkie Pie gave Okuyasu a thumbs up and a wink.

"You've got to be the brains of the group, right? But, you're still shaking, which means you haven't taken my advice seriously!"

"Ngh..."

"Well, I can't do much for you now, I'm sailing undercover! We're gonna be there at noon! High noon, right at Morioh Docks! Don't be late now!"

Senset shook and held her head.

"Wait, I'm so confused, I got lost when she said Oku was the brains..."

Jotaro shook his head.

"Grandma's Stand, **[Candy Shop]** , can find anything and anyone in the present time. She can even teleport and attack through these holes you see here. The only problem is, so can anyone on the other side. She's taking a huge risk but-"

"This coming from Mr. I'll stop my heart to play dead?"

"Shut up, Grandma."

"At least I didn't mention the-"

Jotaro's hand appeared over Pinkie Pie's mouth. He shoved her back into the hole

"Cheater! The truth will come out one day!"

She giggled and held up a hand.

"Which one am I looking for here? Garnet Blazed Jalapeños or the One Man Big Band?"

Jotaro tilted his cap up and sighed.

" _Yare Yare_... Josuke, Rarity, you both decide. You know these two better than any of us. Try to pick the least dangerous one. I know it's hard, considering their abilities, but Grandma's Stand will leave her as vulnerable as they will be."

Josuke and Rarity glanced at each other. It wasn't that hard of a decision.

"Look for..." "The User of **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra]!** "

"Okay! **[Candy Shop]!** Show me the User of, **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra]!** "

The screen became static before it showed the woman in the distance. The group looked behind them and saw a new hole where Pinkie Pie stood in, right behind the woman. Pinkie Pie blinked before hole vanished and reappared on screen.

"Okay so, I'm pretty sure this is a bad thing! Also, she's making a mad dash to that motorcycle!"

Okuyasu cursed under his breath.

"Shit, that's mine! But what could she do with it without the keys? She'll get on before we grab her, but she won't go anywhere!"

Pinkie Pie then narrowed her eyes.

"Yes she will, because that's an electric battery on your bike."

"Well, of course it is! What else could power the battery?"

The motorcycle came to life as the woman neared it. The portal closed as everyone began to run at the bike. Senset face palmed with a growl.

"Electricity...! We weren't careful enough and now-"

Red Hot Chili Peppers erupted from the battery and onto the seat as the woman hopped on with a sly grin.

"And now, we've heard everything. I thought it was odd that those, posers, would come to such a small town."

 **[** _"But to hear and see such a scary Stand, well, it was noon at the docks? I'll kill her and those bitches before they even land!"_ **]**

They rode off just in time. Outside of the group's range, even with Star Platinum:The World. Koichi shouted as he summoned Echoes.

"Qu-Quick! Somebody throw a rock or some kind of projectile! Something to stop them!"

Senset and Okuyasu stepped ahead of the group.

"Don't worry, this is all us."

"Yeah! Rarity said it earlier, it's our right to take revenge, and we know just how to do it!"

"I, Sunset Nijimura!"

"And Okuyasu Nijimura!"

"Are gonna break and tear a new asshole in your faces!" "Are gonna break and tear a new asshole in your faces!"

The Hand sprung out and swiped at the air. In a moment, the Nijimura Siblings were on top of the bike. Senset had a leg up to kick down at the woman's head, but as it came down, her foot was cut off from a punch by Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"NNNNGGGGHHHH!"

She wouldnt shout or cry, she refused to show weakness, and caught her foot in the air. The Hand swiped at Red Hot Chili Peppers. Red Hot Chili Peppers pulled the woman off the bike, and floated off to the side of the bike as he carried her, the swipe too slow to hit either one. They laughed.

"Sunset! To see your ugly face twisted into such a way, and that painful yowl from your throat! It's all music to me, sensational!"

 **[** _"And Okuyasu, props for that plan of getting on the bike, but even Sunset's brain is too slow for my speed! What good is that hand of yours if it's too slow?! You have to actually make an arch too, how lame!"_ **]**

Okuyasu scowled as and pulled his sister close.

"I didn't need Senset to plan anything for me, asshole, you two weren't my targets! The front of the bike was!"

Everyone was surprised as Okuyasu leapt off the motorcycle with Senset before it spun out. The woman flew from Red Hot Chili Peppers' arms and tumbled onto the ground. The Stand hid back into the electric battery. As the woman sat up, but was struck by Senset's severed foot.

"Guh!"

Senset had thrown it right at her jaw. A walkman fell out from her hand and played loudly.

"U-Ugh... Ro- **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra]!** "

The strings flew from the walkman before the Stand had formed. From afar, Josuke and Rarity noticed that it had changed.

"Darling! It's gotten smaller!"

"Not just that, it looks pathetic, like it's about to cry or something!"

Senset smirked as she read the Stand with All Seeing Eye.

" **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra].** Actually has a shoddy ass range! It can travel through wires, gates, anywhere sound can go! But, you still has to be very close, otherwise it's a one hit target!"

"...!"

"It's power is also pathetic, and there's not much to develop either! All you do, **Octavia** , is increase and manipulate sound! Not even decrease it, since your Stand needs sound to be! It's on the bare minimum, right? It can't even produce the decibels equivalent to a raindrop! What're you planning here?"

Octavia stared at Senset, then smiled as Red Hot Chili Peppers flashed to her side. Senset's smug smil shifted a to a worried frown.

"Shit, Okuyasu, swipe forw-"

The Hand swiped the air, but Red Hot Chili Peppers had already struck The Hand and Senset in their guts. R. P. O. increased the sound of the impact and blew them back.

"Kahahaha! My Stand sucks? You can't even fight a Stand without hiding behind one! Your Stand, is the most cowardly Stand of all!"

 **[** _"Octavia! We gotta get outta here-"_ **]**

They turned to see the group after them, specifically, Jotaro. However, Okuyasu and Senset both vanished. Octavia and Red Hot Chili Peppers were kicked from behind their skulls. Sunset and Okuyasu stomped on top of them.

"I still swiped the air, did you literally just forget that?!"

"We teleported behind you both!"

"YOU DUMBASS!" "YOU DUMBASS!"

The Nijimura's hazed there opponents with kicks, punts, and stomps. Red Hot Chili Peppers grabbed Octavia, and rolled away. The Hand swiped at them many times, erasing the ground, sending further and further from the car battery. Okuyasu pulled Senset back.

"What th- Oku! What're you doing!?"

"Oi, Sis... We need them alive, remember?"

"... The Bow and Arrow, right."

Octavia and Red Hot Chili Peppers glanced st each other. Okuyasu pointed at them with a fierce scowl.

"You both have nowhere to go."

Senset pointed to an electrical line in the distance.

"The nearest source of power is all the way over there, hundred meters away. Look, you're even rusting away, **[Red Hot Chili Peppers].** "

The Stand's glow began to fade, a rusted shell began to replace it, both murderers panted weakly. Okuyasu brought a hand to his chest.

"Keicho... Was a bad guy. I believe in karma, y'know when you do something and it comes back, all the bad he did caught up with him. Even in his last moments, he couldn't say something nice. But, he still saved our lives..."

Okuyasu then pointed at the weakened Stand Users.

"I don't want me or my Sis to go through that kind of crap. If you tell us where you are, and surrender the Bow and Arrow, we'll spare your lives and a beating. You won't go freely, but you'll be alive.

Senset was smacked out of her wrath for a moment. Okuyasu wasn't just being reasonable, but also merciful. Octavia snickered.

"Mercy? After all that? You're acting way different. I'd have thought, you'd be boiling inside to kill us!"

Okuyasu roared as The Hand began throw insulting gestures.

"DEEP DOWN, I AM! I WANT TO HEAR YOU BE TOUGH AND DECLINE, SO I CAN SCRAPE YOU AWAY, PIECE BY PIECE!"

Red Hot Chili Peppers cackled.

 **[** _"Kahahaha! I knew it! You're both screw ups, cause we have you just where we want you."_ **]**

Octavia rolled back and began to run away.

"I'm headed back to the hideout at the graveyard! See you there!"

Red Hot Chili Peppers raised it's arms and nodded as it stood between them.

 **[** _"I wouldn't follow her! I'm ready to use my ultimate attack! It's not an ability, but just me dispersing what little power I have left into an explosion! I'll take you two, and your stupid friends with me! I see them running over here. Tell them to stay right there!"_ **]**

Senset blinked and analyzed Red Hot Chili Peppers. Her throat gave a snarl, but she fell over, and grabber her throat.

"Guhk! Ugh! Huak!"

She felt something in between her teeth. As the group came closer, Rarity and Koichi shrieked.

"Ahhh! Senset! Her Stand, **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra]** , it's in your mouth!"

Oh no! It's going to go inside! Wh-What's Octavia planning!?"

Red Hot Chili Peppers grinned.

 **[** _"That's our attack! I distracted you idiots, and now **[R. P. O.]** is inside of you. It may be weak, but it's strong enough to stop your heart! For someone who's omnipotent, how couldn't you see this coming!?Kyah- _**]**

Okuyasu's The Hand swiped down at Red Hot Chili Peppers, and scraped the lower half away, as well as the ground.

"BASTARD! ! !"

Jotaro cursed under his breath. He needed the two alive for more than just the Bow and Arrow, but shouted.

"OKUYASU! SENSET! GET BACK! IT WAS ALL A TRAP FROM THE BEGINNING!"

Lightning flew from the ground. Red Hot Chili Peppers returned to his golden glory. Underground cables that connected to the power lines had done it. He knew all of the town's electrical lines from all his "endeavors" in the past month. It was all a matter of getting himself here to power up, and Okuyasu helped in saving his life. Any longer, and he would have died from the lack of power, his soul would have faded. R. P. O. slithered out of Senset's nose and mouth. It had returned to a larger size, all thanks to the booming power of Red Hot Chili Peppers. The Hand swiped at the Stands, but in a flash, the right hand fell to the ground. Okuyasu cried out in agony as his hand fell from his sleeve, he fell next to his weakened sister. Both struck through the chest by Red Hot Chili Peppers. The group had made it, but were too late as the Stands became electricity and sound. Octavia had vanished from sight. They had lost again. Koichi and Rarity began to cry.

"N-NO! OKUYASU! SENSET!"

"THI-THIS ISN'T RIGHT! MY DARLINGS! I CAN'T LOSE THEM NOW!"

Josuke spat at the ground.

"Well crud. They got away."

Jotaro nodded.

"Pretty annoying. We'll have to get to the harbor, and fast."

Rarity turned to Josuke and slapped him. Tears streamed down her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU! THE ABSOLUTE GALL! OUR FRIENDS WERE JUST...!"

"... Oh right. I should fix them."

"Wh-HOW!?"

Jotaro helped up Senset's severed foot.

"Those two are insanely lucky right now. Losing these limbs, just saved them."

" **[Crazy Diamond]!** "

Crazy Diamond pounded the two limbs, before both the Nijimura's zoomed out of the cables and returned to normal. Healed and alive. Josuke put a hand on Rarity's shoulder.

"I'm following Grandma Pinkie's advice. If we get too caught up, we'll start to trip over ourselves."

"... O-Of course! I simply wanted to make sure you weren't spacing out!"

"Did you have to hit me so hard...?"

Koichi ran up to the Nijimura's and beamed at them.

"Thank Goodness! You're alive! I was so scared that you'd... Guys?"

Senset looked down at the ground.

"I should've seen it coming. I should've stopped it all. It would've been so easy and... I fucked it up."

Okuyasu looked to Senset.

"Oi, Sis. It's my fault, if I just actually used my head then... But he was confusing me with that last bit..."

"No. Keicho said my weakness was thinking for you. It's the other way around. I didn't even think or guide you at all. Even the swipe was your idea to teleport... If I added myself, we would've one... It's my fault, for getting emotional, and not thinking straight."

Jotaro turned his back to the teens.

"We don't have time for shock or revelation. We have to get to the docks now."

Josuke then spoke up.

"What about that hideout? We all heard it, and surely if they hang there, Tonio should know something about it!"

" _YareYare_... Okay. Okuyasu, Koichi, you two go check the gravesite. Everyone else, come with me. We've got to get to that boat first."

On the ocean, a rather large cruise ship sailed near the docks if Morioh Town. Within the hull of the ship, in a dark room dimly lit by fluorescent lights, four people waited patiently. Three girls, and one elderly man.

 _ **"... We're twenty minuets away. The wind is picking up, the town is busy, butstrangely uneventful. Peaceful."**_

 _"Ugh! Not another snoozeville! I've had enough of those back in Greece."_

 _"Patience now, if JoJo is here, then something else going on. Right?"_

The three looked to the man. He coughed and lifted a hand to his ear.

"We're twenty minuets away from Pooville?"

The girls stared at him, then sighed. This man had defeated their masters, now sat defenseless, weak as a baby. And here they were defending him. Irony was a funny thing.


	52. Blow The World Away

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~**_

 _ **Episode XI: Battle Of The Rockstars And The Diamonds**_

Everyone met at the harbor. Rainbow Dash held Jolyne in her arms as she shook her head.

"No, that isn't right. Okuyasu and Koichi should come with us. Josuke and Rarity should stay behind, with Senset as support."

Jotaro looked at the group and nodded.

"I get it."

Koichi and Okuyasu glanced at each other before they raised their hands.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jotaro? Mrs. Dash, but uh..."

"We don't get it! Shouldn't we check that hideaway?"

Rainbow Dash looked to Jolyne.

"JoJo has worked at Tonio's and run around that whole gravesite. There is no such place. Knowing the personality of these punks, Octavia said that to split us up and to take us out piece by piece, why else would she yell something so specific if they wanted to keep hidden."

Jotaro looked out to the sea, Star Platinum's head phased over his.

"They're on time. _Yare Yare_ , and what big boat. It's more like a navy battleship than a cruise. They'll be here in twenty minuets at their current speed. So, what's the plan, Dash."

Rainbow Dash pointed at the young Stand Users.

"We'll go, Okuyasu and Koichi are coming with. **[Star Seraphim]** still has her range, so I checked the boat. There are several places for the murderers Stands to travel and hide if they get on. They'll use something like a remote controlled plane. A model plane can reach up to one hundred kilometers at top speed. With **[Red Hot Chili Peppers]** in control, the User would only need the batteries to work. They'd get there faster than the boat. That's why, I'm putting our trump cards here, and bringing the rest of us there. We don't have anymore time to talk. Get in the boat, guys."

Rarity stopped Okuyasu and pulled him into a hug.

"Please, do your best, and be careful."

"... Thanks."

As they entered the boat, Koichi looked to Senset.

"You guys can rely on us. We'll get them together."

Senset threw her hands in the air.

"We get it, we're a team, ugh!"

Still, the Nijimura's smiled as the boat sailed away. Rarity and Josuke watched them leave. Senset looked out to the sea and rubbed her arm.

"I can see the silhouette from the distance...! Josuke, something doesn't feel right."

He nodded and looked around.

"Yeah... I feel it too, someone's here, and watching badly. Who's there!?"

They waited. Then, laughter. Red Hot Chili Peppers flew out of a grate on the ground, a model plane stolen from a hobby store in hand. It flew around and landed behind a pair of legs.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, Here we all are..."

A young man of above average height with a lean build. A lightning-bolt-shaped scar crossed the left of his face vertically, from his forehead over his left eye to his jaw. He wore a dark jacket; the right sleeve had the words "AC" and left sleeve "DC" on them, along with a vest, tight pants, and boots. Hair flowing and a face that simply didn't carecare, and a guitar in his hands.. Octavia's voice was heard from behind here.

"Those two... Such troublesome people, just as bad as their daughter, she knew about our plans."

They finally saw her. Average in height and build. Long hair that fell to her back, formally styled with a noodle curled at the end, an octave clef marked over her right eye. A fair face with glossy lips that curved up into a half smile. A formal overcoat with the sleeves torn off, the undershirt unbuttoned, and a long tie with the letters "R" "P" and "O" pinned onto it. She had a modified schoolgirl skirt, littered with bedazzling gems that sparkled in the sunlight, and high heeled boots. She held a cello close to her and began to play a somber melody. Senset growled.

"As much as I'm glad to see your faces... That doesn't mean it's a good thing! You're confident that you can kill us!"

The young man played a sudden guitar riff as Octavia's melody became bombastic, the two instruments complimented each other wonderfully, much to the trio's surprise. The man smirked at their faces.

"That's exactly it! And just so you know... Name's Akira Otoishi, nineteen years old, and all you need to know is..."

Octavia sneered at them as her Stand emerged from the cello.

"Our dream is to take our music, and blow the world away!~ I'm honestly not that much of a fan of rock."

"And I think orchestral music is boring! However..."

They began to play a tune in synch and laughed. Red Hot Chili Peppers turned into electricity as R. P. O. phased into sound, they fused together, and formed a new body. It stood roughly up to Akira's height and was of a similar build. It resembled Red Hot Chili Peppers greatly, but the octave clef appeared over the forehead. The horns curved sharply to the sky, adorned with the wires and accessories of R. P. O. The beak had razor edges and a string pattern that resembled a viola. The torso comprised of R. P. O.'s hearts and music notes. The fists grew spiked studs, the tip of the tail was an octave clef, even the aura of the Stand became a violet pink hue instead of gold. Akira and Octavia both proclaimed.

"Nothing else works so well together!" "Nothing else works so well together!"

"Not even bacon and eggs!"

"Not even peanut butter and jelly!"

"Orchestral Rock is the greatest in the world!" "Orchestral Rock is the greatest in the world!"

Josuke, Rarity, and Senset all paled at the sight. Akira pointed at Senset.

"Sunshine!~ I'll let you talk all about what we just did! I wanna see the faces of those two become hopeless!"

"Rgh...! They... They have their Stands overlapping each other. However, it's still something I didn't think possible, it's a Fused Stand! His speed and power, and her ability to manipulate the sound to cause greater damage, but there's something else...? Ah! What!? That's not right!"

Josuke began to sweat as he summoned Crazy Diamond.

"Spit it out, Senset! And get behind us!"

Rarity summoned Shine On and drew close to Josuke. The Stand's armor was already thin as Josuke and Crazy Diamond were protected by the coat.

"Whatever it is, darling, we'll be able to beat it!"

Senset shook her head.

"You don't understand! It can create ripples within the sound waves it manipulates! If it reaches your skin, your flesh will be torn apart!"

Octavia snickered.

"Our music resonates with our soul! When I play my piece, and he his riff, we play with our souls! Nothing can beat us like this!"

Akira shrugged with a roll of the eyes.

"But, we feel bad for you two, Rarity and Josuke! This was between us and the Nijimura's, but you ended up in our business! So!~"

The Fused Stand raised a pinky finger. It spoke with both voices.

 **[ _~"We'll only fight you using this finger! Just as we severed their limbs, we'll cut your head clean off, Rarity! Then, without Josuke's shield, he'll be as easy to take out! Senset, we'll save you for last!"~_ ]**

Akira cackled as he saw the shining coat vanish around Josuke, and instead onto Senset.

"What's this? You can protect more than one person at a time, Rarity!"

Rarity and Josuke walked up to the musicians with a casual stride.

"Akira, was it? Josuke and I only find it right to fight with our own handicap."

"She won't use her ability to fight while I-"

Octavia pointed at them with her own pinky.

"Shut up! You don't have to make stupid rules for yoursel-"

Josuke punched down on her pinky as Shine On threw a crystal ball at Akira's face. The ball broke his nose. Rarity and Josuke both growled at them.

"We don't have to follow rules? **GREAT!** LET'S GO THEN!" "No need to handicap ourselves? **GREAT!** PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

The Fused Stand cried out as it's pinky finger was snapped out of place and the beak bent awkwardlyawkwardly. Senset jumped and threw a few punches in the air.

"That's it! That's the way to go about it! Go get 'em!"

Both musicians snarled as their faces became full of unyielding rage. Octavia looked at her hand.

"Sssss! Th-This unholy resentment... This unquenchable flame that burns within the pit of my soul, which cries out in agony, known only by the most vengeful of spirits! Akira, you feel it too, don't you?"

He nodded as he glared at Josuke and Rarity, a hand up to his nose.

"Yeah... I have to let this out... We've got to express ourselves, the only way we know how!"

With painful groans and aching yelps, Akira snapped his nose back in place, Octavia moved her pinky finger alone back into place with a snap. Both shouted and began to play their hearts out. Senset had seen many things in her short life, but never had she seen nor heard anyone person play so passionately, let alone two. Angelic wasn't the word for it, it was utterly chachaotic, a destructive force of harmonic nature. The instruments and the music simply were fantastic. The three weren't just caught off guard, they had been stunned by the stellar performance, left with dropped jaws. As they raged on in their song, the two began to scream.

 **"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"**

 **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOUR MAMA'S TOO!"**

 _ **"WE'RE GONNA KILL EVERYBODY AROUND HERE, STARTING WITH YOU!" "WE'RE GONNA KILL EVERYBODY AROUND HERE, STARTING WITH YOU!"**_

As they hit the final note, their faces had changed. Sweat dropped and slight drool dripped from the corners of their mouths, even the eyes crossed as they loojed up in sheer ecstasy. A pleasure filled moan escaped their throats as they sighed.

"We did it... We expressed ourselves to the fullest."

"Nothing ever feels as good as this... Nothing on this Earth."

"Give us your love, you idiots of the world...!" "Shower us in praise you bastards of the world...!"

Josuke took this moment to look back at Rarity.

"Oi! Rarity! Make yourself some shield out of my armor!"

"I-I can't protect myself, remember! We'll just have to work around it!"

The Fused Stand appeared by their side and threw a quick jab at Rarity's throat. Crazy Diamond, covered in the shining coat, blocked the attack with it's own. Senset then shrieked.

"Agh! Rarity! Yo-Your face!"

Rarity's flesh began to ripple around the face, the creases began to tear and bleed profusely, even the eyes were affected. Her face had been shredded apart and fell right off.

"A-AAAAIIIEEE!"

She fell back in pain into Josuke's arms. He began to hyperventilate at the gruesome sight. Both the guilt of not preventing it, as well as simply the ugly scene, if he healed her now her face would be warped. However, he had no choice. Josuke hadn't even taken into consideration, nor even noticed, the shining coat had cracked and began to fall away. All that mattered now was healing Rarity.

"Hey, JoJo! That's what those idiots at school called you once, right?"

"We thought of the perfect theme song!"

"Look At That Shitty Hair!~" "Look At That Shitty Hair!~"

Akira and Octavia began to play an upbeat tune. Peppy and cheerfully singing as Josuke's head snapped to them.

"~Who's that poser with the stupid hair!~"

"~Looks like a clown who ran from the fair!~"

"~So garish and unsightly!~"

"~It make garbage double delicious, not even pigs would even dare!~"

"~And I know I speak for the rest, when I say we'd rather be put to rest!~"

"~Than look at your shitty hair!~" "~Than look at your shitty hair!~"

"~We don't know if that's an overgrown tumor!~"

"~We're not sure if it's his bad sense of humor!~"

"~All we do know, is that he's oddly proud of this disaster!~"

"~We don't know why, we don't know how!~"

"~But just looking at his hair makes us go, Ow Ow Ow!~" "~But just looking at his hair makes us go, Ow Ow Ow!~"

They snickered as Josuke roared and charged at them, Rarity still in his arms, and the coat now had openings around his upper body. His pompadour became one full of spikes.

 **"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? I'M GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR URETHRA, AND KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE CLIT, IT'LL SWELL UP AND BECOME A DICK FOR ME TO PUNCH!"**

This was their plan from the beginning. Their sound wave attack coursed through the body, they only needed to hit a spot to destroy an entire limb. Josuke himself threw a punch with Crazy Diamond. In Josuke's eyes, they had moved several feet away from him.

 **"What?!"**

Senset pointed at him and stammered.

"Th-T-They moved you! Careful! If you don't heal Rarity soon, you'll both die in one hit!"

 **"I Don't Know How You Dodged, BUT I'M STILL GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!"**

"S-Shit! That's right! Josuke blacks out in his tantrums! He can't hear me!"

Josuke snarled, but was struck across the face through Crazy Diamond. The rippling affect was weakened, but still appeared over Josuke's cheek. The Fused Stand cackled before it vanished. Senset saw it, through the cracks of the asphalt below. Wires ran through the ground beneath them all. The Fused Stand moved fast enough to create afterimages, striking Josuke, and moving before Crazy Diamond could counter. All it did was break the ground. Senset could see where it would pop up, even shouted where and how to strike next, but it was all in vain. Josuke's body began to bleed from within the coat. Octavia laughed gleefully.

"Look at these two! So pathetic, I might start crying from laughter!"

Akira nodded as they both began to play a funeral march.

"Without his girl to hide behind, he's just a brainless asshole! However, we both pull our weight!"

"Exactly! And we use every action to our advantage! He's only making the spaces for us to attack from so much wider!"

"Gyahahaha!" "Hyehehehe!"

Josuke saw the two laugh and took a step. Another one, and the musical killers would have killed him, just as they planned. Josuke's throat was exposed, one strike, and it'd be damaged to the point of asphyxiation. He'd drown on his blood and choke to death. The Fused Stand began to move in, but everyone stopped as they stared at Rarity, still alive and conscious. She brought a weak hand to Josuke's face and turned him to look at her. Barely, she spoke the best she could with no lips.

"... Cal... Down...'

Josuke stared down at her, then lifted his head away with a cool sigh, Rarity's face flew back to her head and healed itself in an instant. Even Crazy Diamond wiped it's head in relief. Josuke leapt back and smiled as the shining coat returned to it's shimmering glory.

"Thanks, Rarity. I needed that."

"I told you that without me, you'd be somewhere rather undesirable, now where were we?"

Akira and Octavia let out a displeased grunt, then a gasp as they missed a note. Their melody ruined at that moment. Octavia pointed at Rarity.

"W-What'd you do to him?! Josuke never backs down when some badmouths his raggedy..."

Akira spoke alternatively with her.

"Spoiled..."

"Deplorable..."

"Soulless..."

"Distasteful..."

"Ugly..."

"Hideous..."

"Disgraceful..."

"Hair!" "Hair!"

They waited for a reaction, but Rarity and Josuke only stared at them, which struck them in awe. Rarity then placed herself behind Josuke, her back to his, and waved at Senset.

"I'll be using that armor for a bit! We're planning something rather fabulous, so do your best to help out!"

"... Huh? Wait! Don't yell stuff like that out!"

"Just keep your eyes open! Tell us where they're coming from!"

"Don't coach me, save yourselves the trouble, and take those numbnuts out already!"

"Okay!~"

Rarity sat down and curled up. At first, Senset tilted her head at the action, but saw the crystal coat leave her body and fly around Rarity. In truth, it was added to Josuke's own coat, but was morphed into a ball around Rarity. It soon took shape of a elegant teapot on wheels, with Josuke being linked to it. The Fused Stand had just attacked Rarity and struck the teapot. The force spun the Diamonds, yet it had already vanished. Senset noticed a new hint in her vision. The ground was layered coal tar. Crazy Diamond had reduced the ground to it's original component. She saw a bubble begin to grow and pointed at it.

"Josuke, left backhand, behind you at your left leg!"

The Fused Stand emerged, and was backhanded with a furious crack.

 _ **[ "DORA!" ]**_

Octavia and Akira nearly fell to the ground as their faces were crushed from the force. The Fused Stand vanished, but Senset knew where it would appear next, she memorized their pattern.

"Turn right by one hundred and twenty degrees, fast as you can!"

Josuke did as instructed, and slammed the Fused Stand with Rarity's teapot. Akira and Octavia fell to the ground with busted heads. He grew a big bump over his right eye as she lost a number of teeth. Senset pounded the air.

"YES! THIS IS THE COMEBACK I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, JACKPOT!"

Josuke and Rarity grinned.

"Jackpot, dear?"

"That's **GREAT!** What'd we win?"

Octavia stood up and shook with her head lowered.

"We have... Only a minuet left...?"

Akira rolled up a sleeve and stared at his watch as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah... These three, they've pulled on my last string!"

"I'm sick of playing games with them!"

The Fused Stand appeared before them, then began to explode in light. Senset closed her eyes, but knew what qas happening over the loud sounds of volts and sparks flying.

"Bastards! T-They're using the whole town's supply of energy!"

Akira laughed.

"That's right! And the bill's gonna be sent straight to you, Josuke!"

Octavia held her jaw with tears in her eyes. Tears of anger.

"This was supposed to go all quiet and covert! But no!~"

Akira growled as he pointed at the Diamonds.

"You two, of all idiots, had to fuck it up! After this minuet passes, we'll be out of power to even move!"

The Fused Stand roared, expressing their User's emotions.

 **[ _"~BUT WE DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYMORE! IF WE CAN KILL YOU ALL HERE, NO ONE WILL KNOW IT WAS US, WE'LL GET WHAT WE WANT!"~_ ]**

The Fused Stand appeared behind Josuke and Rarity, and seized the teapot. It held it up and shook both of them violently. There was enough room for Rarity to move and even look over Josuke's shoulder. This room however, led to her being thrown around like a ragdoll, battered by her own shield. Josuke reached back to heal her, but his eyes widened. She was seperated from him through the crystal. All Stand abilities were null and void to it's shell. Even his healing. The coat and teapot began to crack and break away in mere moments before the link broke. Rarity, still in her bloodied teapot, was thrown into the sea. Josuke was then assaulted by a hail of punches, met by Crazy Diamond.

 _ **[ "DORARARARARARARARARA- UGH!" ]**_

Senset couldn't believe it. She knew that the two were matched in strength, but the Fused Stand had become so much faster, which lead to the crushing result. Crazy Diamond was overpowered and launched into a nearby lift truck. Shine On's armor near vanished, and Josuke finally vulnerable, the Fused Stand slammed their fists into his gut. A spurt of blood erupted his already bloody mouth. The shining coat, vanished. The Fused Stand hovered over him and grinned.

 **[ _"~No girlfriend to hide behind now! I can't wait to see you splatter all over this truck, just like I'll do your old lady!~"_ ]**

"... Heh..."

Josuke smiled, and put his hands behind his head as he looked away.

"You guys, really, underestimate Rarity."

The Fused Stand raised a brow, but felt heavier, they couldn't move at all. It was even hard to breathe. They fell to the ground and began to slide to the edge of the harbor. Rarity, pulled herself up, and used them as a weight to pull herself out of the sea. As they met at the edge, she looked over to the Users.

"Quick question, who's the host with the most, and mistress of finesse?"

Senset shouted out.

"Rarity!"

Rarity jumped to her feet with an applaud before she gestured to herself.

"Exactly! That's exactly correct, Ms. Nijimura, **GREAT** job!"

Akira and Octavia began to turn blue from the lack of oxygen. Rarity held a hand up and smiled as she kicked their Stand over into the sea.

"It seems that my trick has left them, speechless! If you're wondering how I did it, it's simple, really. When you were busy harassing my beautiful artwork, I had my crystalline cost wrap thinly around your Stand's ankles and wrist. Like Yukako's hair, even when detached, I still have full control! Don't worry you two, you can breathe now."

They let out a screech as their Stand popped up to the surface. Senset snapped her fingers.

"Ah! Saltwater! **[Red Hot Chili Peppers]** can't survive in the ocean, he'll dissolve and be spread throughout the whole sea, and water is mass! Sound can barely travel through it! **[Royal Philharmonic Orchestra]** is stuck right there with nowhere to go, and nothing to sustain itself! ... Rarity, you actually paid attention to me when I was lecturing you!?"

Rarity shook her head.

"Of course I was! I respect my friends!"

She'd never tell anyone that she simply got lucky with her solution. The three looked at Akira and Octavia. They stood there, unconscious. Senset waved her habd in front of their face, before she kicked behind theur legs, and forced them to fall.

"Wicked. You put them in a comatose state! I didn't think you'd use the sea like that, Rarity."

Rarity flipped her hair with a scoff.

"Oh-puh, kff! When will you understand that I am simply, the **GREAT** est? Now then, all we have to do now is wait."

On the cruise, Okuyasu stood next to Pinkie Pie, who was back to her straight haired look. Her voice lowered and the shades returned. He glanced around bored.

"... Uh... Is this how quiet things usualky are? I kinda expected it to be-"

"Loud. Rambunctious. Flashy. Fun?"

"Yeah! All those things!"

"We do all that at nightfall. When the stars are up and about. Otherwise, we prepare ourselves for the next show. Business is business."

"R-Right...!"

They stood there in awkward silence. Then, she broke it.

"How did you meet my baby?"

"Huh? J-Josuke, right?"

"The one and only."

"Oh! See, he came over to my house and me and my sister beat him up, but then he beat us up, and then we became friends!"

She stopped writing on the clipboard to look up and straight ahead. Memories passed by her mind as she shook her head.

"Traditional."

"... Uh... Totally!"

Okuyasu smiled and looked around. As he looked away, his face became uneasy. Pinkie Pie was nothing like she was with Josuke. If she didn't answer in one word, it was an answer he didn't understand all too well. She was stern and strict with giving orders to the crew, and the missing bit of her ear reminded him of pirates. Still, she didn't seem to mind him, but at the same time he wasn't sure if she was only tolerating him. He cursed himself and bet Koichi was living it up with Jotaro. Koichi, was screaming internally. He had one job, keep an eye on Jolyne, and she had vanished in a blink of an eye. He began to simply wander aimlessly, he was sure that since no one had reported or seen the plane yet, no Stand Users but himself and his friends were on board. Although, he wouldn't call Jotaro his friend. Ever since he gained his Stand, Rainbow Dash has helped him through it. Jotaro would barely ever glance at him. So, to lose their daughter, made him panic. He worry and start searching again. He found her banging her fists against a steel door.

"There you are! All the way below deck, what are you doing down here!?"

Jolyne looked back at Koichi with a tearful pout.

"I wanna see the Dazzlings!"

The cruise had arrived in only moments. Crew and staff for the Dazzlings began to dock and get to work. Josuke began to hop up and down, which Senset responded with an odd look.

"What's up with you? Gotta go potty, big guy?"

"No! I haven't seen Granny Pinkie in months! I didn't know she worked with music stars!"

"Really...? You didn't know about her involvment with the Dazzlings?"

Rarity sighed.

"That's not what has him excited. Pinkie Pie is just, the kind of person to bring the best out of you... Or the worst, if you're not careful."

Senset saw Rarity's face.

"Hey, now what's up with you?"

She opened her mouth, but closed it. Senset wouldn't believe the truth, but she knew Pinkie Pie rather well, and seeing the effect she has on Josuke... It worried her. Not that there'd be any actual danger, but Pinkie Pie had a knack for being insane. Rarity looked away, and gasped.

"Darlings! Akira! Octavia! Th-They're gone!"

Josuk and Senset turned and swore under their breaths. Only their clothes and instruments laid there. The corpses weren't corpses, simply passed out murderous teenagers, who were now on the boat in disguise. As the trio ran in after them, they wondered if it was already too late. Akira and Octavia snuck on board with their disguises stolen from unassuming staff. They had gotten lucky, and picked the ones who were to handle the Dazzlings personal items. However, they had no clue where to go. The ship was like a maze. Akira bumped into someone without looking.

"Oi! Watch it you... You..."

Octavia blinked as both of them stated at the girl, who lifted her magenta goggles.

"Vinly...?" "Vinyl...?"

She stared back, looked around, then pulled them both into a hug. Then, shoved them away. She grew worried, and turned to run. Octavia grabbed her by the hand.

"W-Wait! Wait! We're sorry! We really are!"

Akira nodded several times.

"We grew up! We really did! We don't argue, or fight, me and Octavia getalong great!"

"C'mon Vinyl! Help us out this one last time...! We won't hurt anyone! It's... It's all for a prank!"

"Good one! We used to pull the meanest in S City! Just like old times!"

Vinyl turned around slowly with a sigh, then, nodded. Akira smiled brightly at her.

"Thanks! Okay, all we need is, an old person."

Vinyl led them below the deck and right to the Dazzlings door, where a little girl ran up to it and began to beat on it. A small boy followed after her. She turned to him and whined.

"I wanna see the Dazzlings!"

Vinyl sighed and tapped the girl lightly. She gestured with her hand to move. As Jolyne moved away, Vinyl knocked on the door in an odd rhythm. A voice from the other side sounded off.

 _"Vinyl, dear? Is that you? Who was that earlier?"_

The door creaked open, and a blood red eye gleamed through the darkness, yet a strange warmth radiated from within.

 _"... Oh~ And you brought friends? And the pack mules as well. I'll get our things read-"_

Okuyasu and Pinkie Pie ran into the scene.

"W-Wait! Don't move! The enemy's on board!"

"Adagio, keep a look out, we don't know who they could be... Wait a minuet."

Pinkie Pie looked at Akira and Octavia, but her attention snapped to an explosion above deck.

"What the...? Everyone stay here!"

She ran off as R. P. O. smiled behind Octavia's ear. It was a small sound thrown in Pinkie Pie's ear. Now they were left alone with all their most hated targets. Jolyne, for being a bratty wrench in their plans. Okuyasu, for being an idiot, and being related to Keicho. And the Dazzlings, who had taken Vinyl away with the promise of a set career. This was perfect, until Okuyasu turned his head to the door.

"Hah! **[R-Red Hot Chili Peppers]!** That means... One of you is the enemy!"

They gulped. All of them had Stands, even Vinyl, and they all looked st each other. Vinyl, looked away. They'd get no more help from her. R. P. O. was tok small to attack, unless Octavia was extremely close. She planned to have it stop everyone's heart. Red Hot Chili Peppers was in pieces. Akira could attack one last person, but he hadn't decided yet. He did what came natural.

"Now that you mention it... I don't recognize y-"

"IT'S HIM! HE FOLLOWED ME DOWN HERE! THE DAZZLINGS ONLY REQUIRE ONE PERSON FOR THEIR PERSONAL BELONGINGS!"

"Wh-What!?"

Okuyasu snatched Akira by the collar as Octavia pointed at him.

"Bastard!"

"Wait! I've been on this boat for awhile, ha-haven't you seen my face before!?"

"Huh... Wait, there was a guy with a tattoo like that..."

"It's her! I saw her run on board past these three schoolkids!"

"Ah! Is that you, Octavia!?"

Okuyasu lifted her up and slammed her into the wall. She glared, at Akira.

"Who!? You really believe him! And who's October or whatever! You've seen me before!"

"I... I have...?"

Okuyasu released them and looked back at Koichi and Jolyne.

"Do-Don't either of you two know!?"

Akira and Octavia froze for a moment, but were relieved at the answers. Koichi shook his head.

"N-No way! I remember the voice, but that girl looks so different, and sounds rougher!"

Jolyne shrugged.

"I'unno what's even happening."

Okuyasu began to sweat.

"Who's the real bad guy!?"

Octavia and Akira pointed at each other.

"She is!" "He is!"

Okuyasu grunted and looked to the creaked door.

"D-Don't you know your own crew!?"

 _"Actually, this isn't even our ship, most of the people here work for that lady who just ran. We don't care enough to remember them. Just Vinyl."_

"Ugh...!"

Akira and Octavia both were close. It was a race now, to see who woukd kill Okuyasu first. Both Stands closed in on him slowly. Then, he looked at them.

"I know who the enemy is... IT'S YOU!"

He punched Octavia's face in. Akira cackled, before his own face was punched, and thrown into the wall by the force. Both Stands let out a weak shriek before they vanished. Octavia looked up at Okuyasu in shock.

"H... How... How'd you know it was us...?"

"... Heh! Us? I only punched you both so I could at least get one, but I caught you both! You can't fool Okuyasu Nijimura twice, asshole! This that karma thing coming right back atcha!"

Adagio sighed and rolled her eye. Vinyl looked down at her friends and shook her head. They hadn't changed at all.


	53. Family Matters

Princess Cadence flew above the chessboard and pointed at the space around her.

"There! I have you in check! The game is mine! Release my friends from this world!"

Nothing. Not a single sound.

"... Didn't you hear me? Rarity's won your sick game! She's retrieved the Element of Harmony!"

Silence. Stillness and emptiness surrounded her.

"... Well? Say something!"

"L. O. O. K. D. O. W. N."

She did so and gasped. Rarity held the Bow, with an empty slot, and terrified expression on her face. An expression Princess Cadence shared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rarity released an ear piercing screech as she held the Arrow. Senset cleaned her ears with a low growl as she held the Bow.

"Yeah. Same here, Rarity, same here."

"Where!? How!? Why?! YOU!"

Rarity pointed at Octavia. The group, Josuke, Rarity, Okuyasu, Senset, Koichi and Vinyl had all taken Akira and Octavia to their hideaway. His house. All around were stolen items from town. Octavia scowled at Rarity.

"Hey, don't look at me, look at the moron who thought it was a toy and not a century old relic!"

Akira rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ms. It's Too Rusty To Hang On The Wall."

"It is! It belongs in a case, Boltbrain!"

"Woodface!"

"Mophead!"

"Decidumbdumb!"

"Bootlicker!"

"Asskisser!"

Vinyl stomped a foot down and silenced them both. Senset shrugged and looked around carefully.

"Let's see... With all these items laying around. You'd have a stolen price tag of over five hundred million yen! Holy crap, you greedy gluttons even got a multipurpose microwave! I didn't even think they came in blue!"

Senset reached out to it.

"Y'know, this thing could sell for quite a bit..."

Koichi jumped up and slapped her wrist.

"O-Ow!"

"Hey! Don't do that! We don't want anything linking us to them!"

"... You're right, Koichi! I knew you had a criminal mentality!"

"Huh?!"

"We should steal our own things! An honor among a thief, how rare!~"

"Wh-No! I-I'd never-"

Senset turned around and shook her head.

"That Koichi, he really steals!"

Josuke folded his arms with a sigh.

"No dignity."

Okuyasu leaned over to Rarity.

"Hey... Are we fake gossiping again?"

"No, dear, just another day in Morioh Town."

"But most of them are pretty weird!"

"Exactly."

Koichi pouted and looked out the window.

"We missed school..."

Rarity huffed and handed the Arrow to Josuke.

"The Element, gone..."

Okuyasu held his stomach with teary eyes.

"And lunched miss... Hey! At least we're alive! And we got more people to help out!"

Josuke beamed.

"Grandma Pinkie and the Dazzlings! You're right!"

Rarity then rubbed her cheek.

"Still, something seems, off. Didn't Mr. Jotaro state she never left a friend's side?"

"Did he? I didn't hear it."

"Josuke..."

Akira and Octavia were soon escorted to a police car. They had gone quietly as Vinyl had promised to do what she could for them. As the group walked home, each one waved farewell to another, a smile on each face.

Koichi had learned a lot, though he had gone through a number of bad times, he actually cherished these weird people he found himself with. At first, all he had in common were the Stand ability. But with he found something else he shared with each one. With Josuke, their bravery and morality. With Rarity, their roles as the voice of reason within the group. With Okuyasu, their strong emotions and loyalty to their friends. It wasn't big, but gave the two a special connection. With Senset, their clever with to escape strange situations, and creative wit. Any rational person would distance themselves from these people, but Koichi wasn't one for desertion.

Okuyasu never really thought hard about anything, but ever since Keicho's death, he's learned how to think for himself... Somewhat. He had real friends, and a real family, he's seen what not having either does to people. He wouldn't follow his brother's shadow, and he'd learn to be dependable, in his eyes. He had a purpose now, to protect his friends, and surpass his brother.

Senset never cared for friends, or even money, only taking care of her brother and father. However, that took money, and Keicho was fixated on killing rather than fixing or even accepting their father's fate. When Josuke, Koichi, and even Rarity came into her life. No amount of money could equal to the friendship she valued with them. Josuke taught her a new perspective to look brought individuality, like the sister she never had, not that she'd let Rarity know. And Koichi, though she teased him, was the most relatable. The two shared a surprising amount of interests.

When it came down to it, everything and everyone had made it through, together. It was finally over.

Josuke nudged Rarity playfully.

"Oi, Rarity. I'm sorry we lost the gem."

"It's not that we lost it, but that we couldn't get what happened to it out of them."

"So... That we lost it?"

She flipped her hair and scoffed.

"Oh-puh, kff! Shush."

He snickered and rubbed his neck with a head roll.

"Well, this thing resonates with us, right?"

Rarity thought back and pulled the shard out. She looked through it and saw what she had seen before. Herself and Josuke silhouetted in the color of the Element of Harmony.

"Yes."

"And things that usually resonate with us, find it's way to us, like Stands."

She had to think about it again. She put the shard away and nodded.

"Well... Yes."

"Then, if you give it some time, surely it'll reveal itself again! Right?"

It only made sense. Josuke could be problematic, but he always seemed to make her worry simply, vanish. As if pressure didn't apply to him. It reassured her, and with that reassurance, she grew a smile.

"Why, yes, darling! You're absolutely right!"

"There we go, now let's get a well deserved rest."

Josuke opened the front door and let Rarity in, both proclaimed their return.

"Mom! We're home!" "Tomoko, your reasons to smile and live on has return!~"

Rarity expected a snarky remark from someplace within the house. Instead, both were nearly tackled by a crying Tomoko. She smiled and laughed in ways they had never seen. Rarity patted her back.

"Yes, yes, I know you can't live without us."

"Shut your beautiful face for once, girl! Ooh!~ You two will never believe who's here!"

"H-Huh!? Who?!" "P-Pinkie Pie?!"

"No! It's...!"

Pinkie Pie's head popped out from behind a cracked door. Her bright smile on and shades off.

"Tommy! No spoiling the surprise!~ Okay, Rarity. So, you've met Rainbow Dash, and her JoJo. Now meet our JoJo!~ C'mon, Joseph!"

Pinkie Pie helped a rather old man through the door. He was rather tall, even with the hunch, but had used a cane to get through the door. A diminutive pair of pince-nez spectacles, and a spotted, brimmed woolen hat with ear flaps reminiscent of a ushanka. He had on a thick trench coat, a collared shirt and tie, with baggy pants. He looked at Josuke and gave a small, awkward smile.

"... Hello."

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~**_

 _ **Episode XII: Cool Baby, Making Up Lost Time With Blood**_

Rarity looked between the two, and managed to put two and two together, her eyes began to sparkle.

"No way!~ Josuke! Joseph... Is that not your father?! Have you two even met before?!"

Josuke's eyes widened. He slowly shook his head.

"... No..."

"What a development! Surely you're breathless as I am!"

He nodded as his face began to pale.

"... Yeah..."

Tomoko looked up at Josuke. She noticed the blood stains and rips in his school uniform. Then the bruises and wounds on his face and knuckles. She even saw the rippled wounds through the torn uniform.

"Hey, hey, you okay..? Where'd these stains on your uniform come from? You look like you got ran over by a truck too!"

Joseph approached him with a face of great worry.

"I can... Take you to the hospital, if you'd lik-"

"Excuse me!"

Josuke politely maneuvered over to Pinkie Pie, pulled her to the closest room, and closed the door behind them.

"What the fuck."

Pinkie Pie shrank slightly as her smile turned to a frown.

"I was afraid of that..."

"Why is he here."

"Was that really a question?"

"No. It wasn't. Is that, guy, the friend you had to leave and take care of? That, mysterious big business you left us with? It was all for, him!?"

"J-Josuke..."

"You never said anything about him coming here!"

"You usually like surprises!"

"This surprise party was a major bomb! No one wants him here!"

Pinkie Pie cracked the door open and peeked outside. Tomoko was all over Joseph, who was constantly apologizing, and begged what he could do, as if he was in trouble.

"Tommy seems to disagree..."

"... Look. I know what you're trying to do. But it won't help."

"Give him a chance! Please, if not for you-"

"And definitly not you!"

"Then for her out there!"

"Who, mom? You see her out there! She doesn't care what I think of this!"

"You don't know that! And that wasn't-"

"Grandma, I know you wanted this, tearful reunion and all. You missed that when I left the hospital as a kid. The best thing he could do is leave."

"Josuke, wait-"

Josuke stormed out of the room, past the group, and up the stairs to his room. Rarity had expected Tomoko to flip out and tear him apart, as he he had nearly shoved Joseph to the ground without thinking. Instead, she calmly helped the elder man up.

"I'm sorry, he's..."

Joseph shook his head with a groan.

"No calls. No letters or messages. And even using Pinkie as a conduit to lend money to you both? He has, every right, to feel the way he does."

Rarity assisted in helping the large elder to his feet. It was faint, but she could see the resemblance between the two.

"That's, not like him at all, not in the slightest! You're his father! You and Tomoko make a strange couple, but I think that marriage like this is rather... What's with those expressions?"

Tomoko gulped and glanced to the stairs, then to the ground.

"We're not married... We never were..."

Joseph sighed and looked away.

"I still am married to my wife in New York... Josuke is our son but... He's a child outside of wedlock."

Rarity blinked. Then, took a step back, before she ran after Josuke. She pulled the knob to their door, but it was locked.

"Josuke, it's me. I live in this room too."

Crazy Diamond's fist came through the doorknob, the door was unlocked. Rarity entered and saw the doorknob return, warped into a strange shape. Josuke combed his hair in the bathroom as he glared into the mirror.

"Here to lecture me on my behavior? Tell me how, _'That wasn't right at all darling!'_ , right?"

She only folded her arms and looked away. Josuke put the comb down and huffed.

"I just don't know why now...? I-I just-"

"I just can't believe he dared to come here!"

"... Huh?"

Rarity stomped over to the bed and fell right on it.

"Uhf! It's just, demeaning! After for so long, only now does he come here!? And I truly treasure you, darling! However what he did... And the audacity to not come and see is... Utterly despicable! He should be ashamed of himself!"

Josuke blinked, then jumped on the bed next to her.

"Right!? I don't even know what kind of guy he is, but I really just don't care, I don't want anything bad to happen to him though."

"Oh, of course not!"

"But... It's hard to, not, think bad of him. Y'know?"

"I do agree!"

Rarity clasped her hands together and thought back to Joseph's reaction.

"... But, he did seem very reserved, and even accepted your behavior as his fault."

"Too bad it's a little sixteen years too late to accept that responsibility!"

"Hear me out, darling... Pinkie Pie knew this would happen. That's just the kind of oddity she is."

"Oh, I've known that for years."

"However... Well, let's just roll with it. It'd make the future days go by with less of a headache. Okay?"

Josuke rolled onto his side, his back to her as he mumbled.

"I don't wanna."

"Josuke..."

Rarity placed a hand on his arm.

"Josuke, please."

"Mhn... Fine."

"Thank you."

Josuke sighed and sat up.

"Actually, I have something to get off my chest."

"Really? What is it?"

"My shirt."

Josuks removed his uniform top, his bare chest and back littered with wounds, the sight alone was painful. Rarity moved her hand over his body slowly.

"I didn't think the damage was so... Severe."

"I don't think it's anywhere close to a face being torn off but, it does itch a little."

"A-A little!? Josuke, look at these! Er, actually don't, these are awful!"

"They could've been worse if you weren't there. You really saved the day, you know that?"

"Dear me, you're such a mess, what ever shall I do with you..."

"Well... You could start with stitching these?"

"I am no doctor, darling."

"No, but at least it'd be fashionable!~ Besides, I don't want to go to the hospital. It's just a, blegh, environment! So, could you help me with these instead?"

"Just as long as you fix that uniform later. I stayed up all night that Tuesday making it!"

"But you've literally filled my closet wit-"

"Shush. A good patient is a quiet one."

She pulled out her emergency sewing kit. As she began to sew a wound closed, a thought crossed her mind.

"Darling, whatever happened to... That one person?"

"Gotta be more specific than that."

"I know they were a girl... And that, they didn't talk much..."

"What're you bringing this up for?"

"Because I'm missing a surprising amount of violet thread. I... I know I had been tutoring someone, but I can't remember who."

"That's weird... I kinda have a similar feeling though. I had this receipt at Johnny's in my pocket for two meals, but I rarely eat there, and I know I've never brought anyone with me!"

"And just as I thought things would finally calm down."

"You could say we're at the, calm before the storm, eh darling?"

Josuke gave stupid smile. Rarity retorted with a deadpan at the joke, but couldn't help but smile and giggle at his face. They laughed, to ease off the awkwardness of tomorrow. That next morning, breakfast had never been so quiet. The atmosphere stiff, the air filled with a still silence, even Pinkie Pie glanced around nervously. Joseph eventually broke it.

"So... How are your studies, Josuke?"

Josuke grumbled and shrug.

"I'm passing..."

"Ah... That's good... It's, good you're in school. I wasn't exactly a model student..."

"Grandma told me. I already know."

Rarity elbowed Josuke lightly.

"And speaking of school, it looks about time for us to go, right dear?"

"Yeah."

Joseph stood up.

"Oh! Uh, I can walk with you both there!"

Josuke shook his head.

"No thanks, Mr. Joestar. We'll be fin-"

Tomoko and Pinkie Pie coughed. Though Joseph didn't notice, they gave Josuke and Rarity the coldest of glares. Rarity smiled and pulled away at Joseph."

"We'll be happy, to have you along!"

"A-Ah! Really?"

Josuke wrapped and arm around Joseph's arm.

"Yeah! C'mon, Mr. Joestar!"

The three left smiling and laughing. Tomoko sighed and looked down at her plate.

"Did we do the right thing? You heard them up there."

Pinkie Pie pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan before wearing her shades.

"It'll take awhile but a certain friend of mine taught me a lot about friendship. Though when I look back... It's hard to tell who was the teacher and who was learning. Either way, it'll work out, Tommy."

Josuke and Rarity smiled and showed Joseph around their neighborhood. As they neared the bust stop, he frowned.

"You two can drop the act... I'd rather you both be distant and honest, than lie to my face..."

They glanced at each other, then back to Joseph. Rarity put on a small smile.

"Well... Maybe we can actually try this...?"

Josuke looked away with a huff.

"Whatever. We just gotta wait for the bus at this point. Besides, the only other bus today is the one to... Hey, are you listening old man?"

Rarity pulled at Josuke's sleeve.

"He uh... He just walked on that one right there."

"WHAT?!"

Josuke turned around and saw the bus begin to drive off.

"B-But... That bus is going to...?"

"Sapporo. That's not too far, is it? Uwha!"

Josuke lifted Rarity up into his arms and began to run after the bus.

"That's literally a whole 'nother town! JUST **GREAT!** "

Rarity was astounded at both the speed, and the distance he had carried her, the bus nearly traveled too the interstate before stopping. Joseph got off the bus and apologized to the driver, before smiling to Josuke. The teenager wheezed as he doubled over, exhausted.

"M-Mother... Fucker... You had me run from the center of town... All the way out fucking here...!"

"Wow! You're very strong, Josuke! I remember being able to do such things, ah, to be young again..."

"Shut your fucking wrinkly old face! I should've let you ride all the way to Hokkaido! Goddamn!"

Josuke fell to his knees with Rarity at his side.

"Y-You didn't have to carry me all the way out here..."

"Hah... Shit... Wait, you're right! We're both gonna be late now!"

Joseph rubbed his neck, then felt something odd. He looked down and felt a pull on his pants. Something, unseen, a force pulled away at the flairs of his pants.

"A-Ah! Josuke! Something is tugging at my pants!"

Josuke sighed.

"Don't get snatched away then!"

His cane was taken from him, and began to hover around on it's own, swinging around idly in the air before it fell to the ground.

"Aah! M-My cane! It flew right out of my hands!"

Rarity shook her head.

"Then please, sir, pick it up! You're probably getting weak wrists."

Joseph saw tracks in the dirt, small hand prints and two lines of dragged knees. Something was crawling onto the ground.

"A-Aah! J-Josuke! Rarity! There's something here! It's a Stand!"

Rarity snapped her head to his direction, but then made a face of skepticism. She began to whisper into Josuke's ear.

"Now, while I do find his nature a bit quirky, I am starting believe he is rather... Senile."

"Gee, Rarity, what gave that away?"

Without looking, Josuke motioned to Joseph, who waved his hands above the ground on his knees.

" **OH MY GOD!** Kids, the Stand just, giggled!"

Josuke rolled his eyes.

"At least he's having an episode all the wat out here. I can't believe mom got with this-"

Josuke and Rarity's eyes flew wide at the sound of a baby crying. A dog snarled at air and opened its mouth to bite down. Joseph raised his hand with a fierce look in his eyes.

 **"[Hermit Purple]!"**

Purple thorny vines flew from his hand and wrapped around a tiny object. He pulled it to his arms and chased the dog away.

"Shoo! Go! Get out of here, mutt! Now then..."

Rarity looked around with a bead of sweat trickling down her face.

"There's a foal crying around here... It sounds so close!"

Josuke raised a brow at Rarity.

"Don't you mean, baby?"

"That's what I said!"

Joseph held his arms out carefully, a serious face donned as he looked down.

"Josuke. Rarity. The baby is right here."

"W-What!?" "How absurd!"

"Careful. It's scared, so watch your hands."

Rarity and Josuke felt the air, but actually touched the baby.

"Whoa... It's soft, and wiggling!"

"Who'd ever leave their child all the way out here...! Oh, wait."

Rarity glanced at Joseph with a small glare. Joseph looked away and coughed.

"P-Perhaps the mother left it unattended, and it became invisible, so the family could be nearby looking for her."

Josuke shook his head.

"This... This isn't right. This baby has a Stand that turns it invisible, but how would you fight with that? Why would a baby even need to fight?"

Joseph grew serious once more.

"The Stand, is the invisibility, this is all she can do. It is an act that occurs when she is stressed. Without her mother, she feels lost and alone, weak. If we can find the mother, than we can cease the invisibility."

Rarity looked between the baby and Joseph.

"Mr. Joestar, you keep saying she and her, as if you know the baby is a girl!"

He nodded.

"Ah, but I do! I found out when I moved my hands around to give you room to work with."

Josuke snapped his fingers.

"Oh! That explains it! After all, the only way you'd be able to know is..."

Rarity shook her head as Josuke began to hit Joseph with his own cane. Then, Joseph shouted.

"Ah! J-Josuke!"

Josuke dropped the cane with surprise in his voice.

"Wh-What is it!?"

"The baby... I think she pooped!"

"A-Augh... L-Let's look for the family later, and just get her clothes and a diaper!"

Everyone found the local baby store, however Josuke stopped walking a distance and held the baby out. She only cried in his arms.

"U-Uh, Mr. Joestar, you should go in and buy what we need!"

Joseph pointed at himself.

"Huh...? Me?"

Rarity raised a brown as she took the baby from Josuke. The baby was visible now, due to her being wrapped in a swaddling cloth with a small beanie on her head. The body itself was still unseen. She ceased crying in Rarity's arms.

"A good question, among several! Josuke, it'd be easier if we all just went in together!"

Josuke shushed Rarity and glanced around.

"H-Hey! You just started to get a good reputation at school! If people saw us with a baby, at a baby store, well I just don't want anymore rumors going around. There's plenty enough!"

"Oh-puh, kff! You, of all people, are being paranoid."

Rarity turned on a heel before she glanced to the side. Her eyes widened at the amount of classmates she saw.

"I-It was morning not too long ago...! D-Did that bud run take so long we missed school, again!?"

She looked down at the baby, then at whispering crowds that glanced at them. She turned to Joseph with an exaggerated smile. She shouted loudly.

"That's okay, grandfather! We'll wait right here, with Josuke's cousin! Go on, we'll be right here, don't worry about us!"

She began to kick him to the baby store.

"B-But... I only have a travelers check, in dollars... No yen.."

Jouske caught onto Rarity's lie and beamed at Joseph.

"Here! You can take my credit card! Be careful to not buy too much, Old Man!"

"O-Oh! Thank you so much! B-But, I'm your fath-"

They kicked him laughing, they had to play this off, or else they'd be the talk of the town.

"S-Shut up, Old Man! Just get in there!"

"Always wanting to spend time with family, it'll be quick, just go on!"

Joseph stumbled in, but smiled nonetheless, perusing around the store. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Senset held up a diaper pack with elderly people on the front.

"Hey, uh, I know it's embarrassing to have to buy these but..."

"... Oh! Oh, no ma'am, I'm looking for baby supplies. Do you work here?"

"No, I'm here with my dad."

She motioned to her side at a dwarf covered in a trench coat, shades,and a large hat that hid the face.

"He's uh... Prideful, but he thought you needed the help."

"Ah... I'm with my son too! He's out there."

Joseph pointed to the window and at Josuke. Senset's eyes widened as she saw the baby in Rarity's arms.

"Whoa... I knew those two had a kid! Bullshit they were, just friends, and all that!"

"O-Oh! Oh no, we found the baby on the side of the road!"

"Huh?"

"It's true! Josuke sent me in here to buy baby things with his card... Do you know them well?"

Semset opened her mouth to give a simple answer. She stopped herself and grew a villainous sneer.

"Yyyyyeah!~ We go, way, back! Y'know, you're clearly not from Japan, do you want some help?"

Joseph smiled and nodded several times.

"Ah! Please! I can barely read kanji as well as I used to..."

"Okay, here's what you wanna get..."

Josuke eyes widened and jaw dropped as Joseph left with two large carts and a baby carriage full of supplies.

"H-Hey! Was there a sale or something!? Why'd you get so much of... Everything!?"

Joseph looked to the side and waved. Josuke followed his gaze and saw Senset, riding away on the motorcycle, head turned as she winked at him.

"S-Something ain't right here, what was Senset doing here...?"

The baby began to cry in Rarity's arms.

"Ah! F-Forget her, we have to take care of this!"

"R-Right!"

It only took a matter of minuets before they had the baby dressed and a toy in hand. She began to giggle and coo. Joseph took out a small make up case from his coat.

"Well now, let's put some foundation on that face, Hm? Careful now..."

Joseph applied the foundation, and finally, the trio had a face to see. Rarity clasped her hands together.

"Ahhh!~ She's adorable! Even though her eyes and inside her mouth is invisible."

Josuke rubbed his neck.

"Whoa. That's actually a really cute baby, look how big her ears are though, like a baby elephant!"

Joseph snickered at the sight.

"What a beauty! She reminds me of Holy."

Rarity then looked at the foundation in Joseph's hand.

"Mr. Joestar, I didn't think you knew how to apply makeup!"

"Oh, well, I used to use it as face paint for pranks with Pinkie. She'd always help with the adjustments on the costume."

"Oh!~ So you dressed her up from time to time?"

"... W-We would, do something of the sort, yes..."

"It may just be foundation, but it's rather good!"

"Ah! Really? Well, I'm not done!~ Let's add a bit of lipstick!"

Josuke rubbed his neck and mumbled.

"Yeesh. Compliment him, and he gets all confident, before doing the absolute most. Eh, Rarity?"

Rarity took the eyeliner.

"Don't forget about the blush! Ooh, this shade will really bring out her lashes!"

"... Oh right... I forgot she's like that too... **GREAT.** "

Joseph pulled out a pair of thick shades.

"We can't touch the eyes, so these will have to do! She's a quality infant!"

Rarity held the baby up with a beaming smile.

"As utterly ridiculous this has been, this is such a **GREAT** relief from howStand encounters go! Hm? What's wrong, baby, you're growing paler... Oh no."

The baby's clothes and make up began to become invisible, and so too did Rarity's arms, a small gasp escaped her throat.

"What in the...? B-But we worked so hard! My arms are still here and fine, however I can't see them!"

Josuke pulled the carriage close and rolled it out.

"H-Hey! Hurry and put her here! I can hear her crying again!"

"D-Darling, I believe I can fix this, but she's grabbing at my chest for some reason!"

Joseph held up a baby bottle.

"She must be hungry!"

"Mr. Joestar, I don't see how that correlates with... Oh my. Ehm, here, I'll get the bottle ready."

She placed the baby in the carriage, but yelped.

"My arms! They're still invisible!"

Josuke growled.

"And the baby's range, it's growing! She's turning everything around her invisible! Look, the carriage is almost gone! It looks like spare parts!"

A man on a bike whizzed right past them. However, Joseph alone saw the lit cigarette thrown carelessly at the carriage.

 **"O-Oh No!"**

Joseph dove and caught the cigarette, unintentionally shoving the carriage ahead, and rolling down a hill. The cigarette had turned invisible. In the eyes of Josuke and Rarity, Joseph pushed it ahead with his carelessness.

Wh-What the hell are you doing!?" "Mr. Joestar, what was that!?"

"I...! The carriage...!"

They chased after it, a trail of invisibility, even the ground below them began to vanish. Rarity shrieked.

"AIE! SHE'S HEADED FOR THE-"

A crash was heard, and the crying silenced, as a splash of water rippled across the river. Jouske began to sweat.

"Shit! We can't see her at all! R-Rarity!"

She had already leapt in and began to search. Her blood ran cold.

"I can't... I can't use my Shine! It's clear and thin, only visible in bright lights, it's invisible in water! Even then... I'd have to see her to catch her!"

Josuke jumped in and began to search. Joseph entered the water.

"M-Maybe I can...!"

"No!" "No! You've done enough!"

They couldn't believe this old man. He was worth nothing but trouble. They missed school, new rumors surely started, and now a baby was drowning cause of his recklessness. Josuke couldn't believe this man was his father, Rarity couldn't believe she began to like him, and Joseph cursed himself for not coming up with a solution that'd fix everything. He had met certain doom, and found a way back to a safe and happy life, even his life returned to his body with DIO's defeat. He had to do, something.

"... Josuke."

"WHAT?!"

"If I die, tell your mother I love her, and that Pinkie should stop being such a big baby."

"What're you-"

Joseph, pulled out a switchblade, and slit his wrist with a deep cut. Rarity shrieked.

AAAAH! W-What do you think you're doing!?"

"Adding color to the water."

The blood flowed through the water, and a clearing formed nearby, a light that resonated with the blood. Joseph sighed.

"There she is... Right there at the center."

Rarity lifted the baby up from the water. Never had the sound of crying relieved her so. Josuke used Crazy Diamond to fix the carriage and placed the baby back in there. He looked to Joseph, bewildered, awed even.

"Th... That was insane! No one would think to do that, let alone for a stranger's baby...!"

Rarity gave a worried expression at the elder.

"I... I can't believe you. You could've easily died from that...!"

Joseph grinned.

"I just wanted to look good in front of you two..."

They blinked at him, then smiled. That evening, it had been decided. Rather than stay at the hotel with Rainbow Dash's family and the Dazzlings, Joseph and Pinkie Pie would stay at with the Higashikatas. The baby would stay with them as well, until the mother was found. Josuke looked at his mail and paled.

"Uh... R-Rarity...?"

Rarity sat up from bed with rolls in her hair.

"What is it? Can't it wait til tomorrow?"

"It's the bill from today... Mr. Joestar used up all my money for the baby... N-No way..."

"A-All of your money!?"

"I dont understand! How and why would he possibly...?"

Josuke's eyes sharpened and his hair began to spike. He ran to the window and opened it up. The Nijimura Manor was only a few houses away. Well within hearing rage of his verbal wrath.

"SENSET YOU SPITEFUL BITCH! IT WAS YOU, ALL OF IT, MY MONEY IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I'LL GET YOOOUU! ! !"

Senset smiled and cackled wickedly in her bed. To her, Josuke's screams were a harmonious lullaby. That was until Okuyasu's bed fell on top of her. As she helplessly screamed, only to be muffled from the collapsed bunk bed, Okuyasu snored away contently.


	54. American Idiot

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Episode XIII: The American Boy, A Lesson In Reliance_**

Josuke, Rarity, and Okuyasu walked down the road. A weekend day and no one were used to their others outfits. Particularly Okuyasu.

Gee, Josuke, you sure you're okay in that?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well... You look like you're wearing a fishing net as a shirt! I'm so used to just wearing your uniform."

"Rarity made it for me!"

"Guh!"

Okuyasu flinched under Rarity's harsh glare.

"I'll let it slide this time, Okuyasu Nijimura."

"Ugh, don't say my whole name, it feels weir-"

"Don't talk back!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Josuke shook his head and looked to the sky.

"Good Grief... I wonder where Koichi is. He said he'd meet us up at the café."

Koichi ran out from the corner of the street and waved at them. Okuyasu pointed at him.

"There he is! I thought he got kidnapped again!"

He ran over and began to pull at Okuyasu.

"Guys! Hurry, Senset, she's doing something illegal again!"

Okuyasu shook his head.

"Now hold on. I know my sister. She can be a scumbag but, she's not all that bad. Right Josuke?"

Josuke only stared at Okuyasu. Koichi shook his head.

"But she's with a guy! Laughing!"

Everyone's eyes widened before they followed Koichi. They hid behind a tree. Senset giggled with a blush on her face. Sitting with her at a table was a boy. Strange hair that shot up in spikes, similar to Koichi's, and a rather handsome face. He was of average height with a medium build, and was clearly not from Japan, as he spoke awkwardly with an accent. Though he wore the school uniform of her school, it was heavily modified, so much that she was surprised he was allowed to wear it. On his right breast, shoulder and bicep, was in a square littered with small white stars. Over the breast was a large white star, a traditional shield with a lightning bolt was pinned on the center, and wings on the side. On the fore arm, and down, was red and white stripes. The word "FREEEDOM" was printed on his left arm in alternating colors of red, white, and blue. His cuffs were lined with hearts, the left breast had the letters "F" and "S" pinned on it. He only talked with her, but she was on top of the world. Rarity cooed.

"Praise be! Look at this, Senset actually found someone!"

Josuke shook his head.

"I'unno, this seems familiar..."

Koichi ruffled his own hair.

"I don't get it... She actually seems... Cute? Like, feminine, happy even!"

Rarity shook Okuyasu.

"This is fantabulous! Oh, aren't you happy for her? Okuyasu?"

She looked up at him, then held onto Koichi with a small squeak. Okuyasu had the same face he had when he cornered Akira and Octavia. Furious.

 **"That, Goddamn Bastard...!"**

"D-Darling, didn't you ask for this?"

 **"When!? My Sister, She's Not The Kind Of Girl To Go Gushy, Even Over The Man Of Her Dreams! This Guy's Got To Be A Stand User!"**

"It could be you're a tad bit... Er... Ehm..."

Josuke pointed at the couple.

"Oh! He's going in for a kiss!"

The boy leaned in slowly, yet Senset leaned away, a hand on his face as she pushed him off his chair. He blinked and they both began to laugh. Rarity shook her head.

"See, Okuyasu? Senset is just fine! ... Okuyasu?"

She turned to see Josuke hold Okuyasu in a full headlock with Crazy Diamond holding The Hand in a police hold. Koichi covered his mouth to keep him from shouting.

"... Well, I think this is **GREAT.** "

"MHHHHHNPH!"

The boy rolled a sleeve back and looked at his watch. With a face of surprise, he ran off, waving goodbye. Josuke raised a brow.

"Now what was that all ab-Uhf!"

Okuyasu headbutted Josuke. Released from his hold, he ran over to Senset.

"Oi, Sis, you okay!? Who was that chump!"

"Huh? O-Oh, Oku! Hey!"

"Don't hey me, what was all that about!?"

"Who, Flash? Just, a guy. He's from another country, but moved here for school. We met right over there at the bookstore and... Well, I guess we hit it off!"

"B-But...!"

"Look is this is one of those, moments, you have when you worry about me?"

"No! I'm worried for you!"

"Gimme a fucking break. I'd know if there was something off, my Stand is all seeing."

"But-"

"Just get to know him! You may like him."

"Hhnngh..."

Okuyasu couldn't believe it. He felt bad, but he knew his sister's luck with boys was as bad as Josuke's with gambling. There always was something wrong with every boy she attracted. In Europe, one turned out to be a human taxidermist, another was a pedophile in disguise, and even one turned out to be a cannibal who believed himself to be immortal. However, not one was a Stand User, and this guy was giving him a bad vibe.

"Y'know... I think you're right!"

"When am I ever wrong?"

Okuyasu opened his mouth, but Senset placed a hand over it.

"Don't answer that."

He only nodded and looked to the side as he rubbed his hands maliciously. He'd start his 'research' soon. A couple days later, he found out he too lived on the same street as Josuke and himself. He began his research by sneaking into his house. He expected to see his parents in the kitchen, but as he looked through the window, he saw only an emptry room with a few cabinets.

"H-Huh...? There's nothing here...? Eep!"

Okuyasu ducked as he saw Flash walk into the room. He slowly rose up to peek inside. Flash held in his arm a foldable chair, a plate with a napkin over it, and a candle in hand.

"What is he doing...?"

Flash set up the chair and placed the candle down before him. He lit the candle before he took out a photo of a beautiful woman in a hospital bed holding a baby. Smiling.

"Another good morning, Ma."

"...!"

Okuyasu didn't expect this. Flash took the napkin and neatly placed it over his lap. The dish was something Tonio must have cooked, or so Okuyasu believed, the sight alone was mouthwatering. Flash only spoke after he swallowed his food.

"I met a girl yesterday. She's pretty young but, you'd never know with how she looks. N-No, not that young, Ma. I think she's got something special. Something, you, had. Don't worry, I'm putting my studies first. Still, she's something else. No other girl is like her, then again, no other girl is like you. School here is different, but I'll adjust. Y-Yes, I have gotten plenty of milk in my system, don't worry."

Okuyasu wasn't sure if what he was watching was pathetic, or frightening. Then it got stranger. A woman, well within her middle ages and in a bathrobe with a spatula in hand. She had a strange smile on her face, and her pupils were shaped like a four pointed star.

"Samanosuke? How do you like your breakfast? I cooked it medium rare, just as you asked..."

Okuyasu was confused. He then noticed that Flash was less, flashy, with his clothes. A simpler school uniform with the letters "S. S." pinned instead. The woman was different than the one in the photo. Flash turned his head and reached out to the woman.

"It was delicious. I'm so glad you came to cook for me, you really didn't have to."

She gently nuzzled into the hand and brought herself closer to him, faces close. Okuyasu began to feel uncomfortable, even he knew something was wrong. They kissed, but she leaned back.

"I... You have school soon, we don't have the time...!"

"Nikisame... I'll make us the time."

Okuyasu had seen enough. He saw Josuke and Koichi and ran over to them. Josuke raised a brow.

"Hey, what're you doing by that house? Y'know it's empty, right?"

"J-Josuke! That Flash guy, he's a freak!"

"Geez man, give us some context, what's that got do with anything?"

"He lives in that house! O-Or squats in it! There's some broad taking care of him!"

"... Dude, grow up. Leave the poor guy alone."

"Huh?!"

Koichi shook his head.

"I saw Flash walk outside of the house on my street this morning. His mom even waved him goodbye."

Okuyasu blinked.

"M-Mom? Wh-What did she look like!?"

"Uh, average height, kinda reddish hair, she looked pretty young to be a mom. No offense, Josuke."

Josuke only shrugged as Okuyasu clenched his jaw. Neither the woman in the photo, nor the one all over him fit that description, but he knew he hadn't seen an illusion.

"Th... This makes no sense! I'm so confused."

Josuke rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you really saw Flash in that house, what was he doing?"

"Ah! He put up this single candle shrine and a photo next to it! I think it's his mom holding him as a baby, he even talked to it like he would a mother!"

Koichi rubbed his cheek.

"That's weird, but, I never lost my mom... Maybe that's just how he copes with the loss?"

"It gets weirder! A lady, I swear that is our Language teacher came out, and they start going at it! Kissing!"

Josuke reeled back.

"O-Oi, oi, don't say things like that!"

"I'm telling the truth, Josuke! K-Koichi, you believe me, right!?"

Koichi looked down with wide eyes.

"I... I don't think I could, even if I saw it for myself!"

"Ngh! I... I'll prove it! That guy, he's no good, straight rotten!"

Okuyasu sat in class and stared at Flash. When the teacher came to pass out the assignment, she stopped for a moment at Flash's desk, and caressed his hand after she placed the paper on his desk. No one saw it but Okuyasu, and as he glanced around, he was surprised to see Yukako staring at the two as well. During period shift, she approached him.

"Okuyasu Nijimura."

"Eh?"

"I heard that you, don't approve, of Flash."

"I-Is it that obvious?"

"Frankly, I don't care for you or your sister, but I need your help."

"You could've just said that last part..."

"I saw him, flirting with several girls from other schools, but only actually date older women."

"... Huh!? Y-You also...?!"

She nearly crushed his lips with her hand as she kept them closed. She looked around, and began to whisper as she let him go.

"I haven't said this to anyone, because I know no one but you will believe me, because you saw how our teacher acted. Right?"

Okuyasu nodded.

"Well, within the last few days, I've seen him in town with others. Seemingly at random. What I've also heard, was that there has been an increased missing persons rate as of late. Stand Users, are attracted to one another, and I believe he is one."

"M-Me too!"

"He clearly has a taste for older women, yet yesterday, he tried to gain Ms. Rarity's favor."

"Huh? How'd that go?"

"She declined him, but something was off, he'd emphasize certain words. Talk like he was in charge, and at the end acted strangely. I believe his Stand ability, doesn't work on other Users."

"Ah! Do you think it's something to do with his voice?"

"I'm not sure so... Against my better judgement, I propose we work together, and expose that plebian."

Sounds good to me!"

He smiled and offered a hand. Yukako stared at him before she walked away. After school, Okuyasu followed Flash around town. Flash stopped at beauty salon. Okuyasu growled, but saw Yukako enter after him. After a few minuets, she left and sat by the far end of a bench. Okuyasu sat on the other end.

"... So...?"

"He's tricky... I don't often go by salons, but he recognized me on the spot. I ended up making an appointment I won't even go to."

"Yikes. We'll have to try extra hard!"

"Just pull your own weight, Nijimura."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

They followed him into town. He threw himself into an alley. In the next moment, he was in an entirely different attire, even his hair changed. He put on an postman's hat and took a bicycle nearby the street. Okuyasu, who hid with Yukako behind the newspaper, raised a brow.

"H-Huh!? Who's that!"

"Idiot... That's still Flash! C'mon, we might lose him!"

"Yes ma'am!"

They followed him to the bus station. Another woman in a tracksuit hopped up and hugged him tightly. He handed her a box, and gave her wink as hr blew her a kiss. He biked away into another alley. Yukako pulled Okuyasu harshly.

"We're about to lose him! I can't let this prick go as long as he's a potential threat!"

"G-Guh! I get it but- Huh!?"

A motorcycle lunged out of the alley and nearly ran Yukako over had Okuyasu not pulled her back. Flash wore nearly all leather with a large "X" stitched to the back. As he drove off, Yukako stomped up to a taxi driver.

"You! Out of the car!"

"Huh-"

Love Deluxe crashed through the window and threw the driver out the car. Yukako got into the drivers seat and pulled off. Okuyasu gasped.

"Wait you mental bitch, I gotta get on too!"

"You're dead weight, Nijimura, I'll handle this on my own!"

"I once heard that evil people only care for themselves, they can't trust other people, or sometimes themselves! My sister's fallen for that loser, and your worried for our friend, so like it or not! I've got as much reason to go after him! **[The Hand]!** "

The Hand scraped away spacetime and teleported Okuyasu onto the roof ofthe car. Yukako drove like a madman, and nearly caused a pile up as she drove in the opposite lane, all to catch up to Flash. Okuyasu shouted.

"W-What're you doing!? You're giving us away!"

"A Stand activates when the User is in danger, so if I put him in danger, he'll have to react."

Yukako used Love Deluxe to cover the windows, as if they were tinted, she kept herself hidden. The taxi caught up to Flash, who rode with three other bikers, and drove close. Yukako rammed into Flash, who crashed into the others.

"Got them! Now to- Ah!"

A truck appeared before her, out of control, and headed right for her. Even if she hadn't attacked the bikers before, they would all be caught in the collision course. Okuyasu opened her door and pulled her out of her seat.

 **"[The Hand]!"**

The Hand scraped above and teleported them both over the truck. Okuyasu used himself to brace for theimpact upon hitting the concrete. Love Deluxe wrapped around a light pole and pulled them away. Slowly they descended to their feet. Yukako's hair returned to normal as people huddled around the scene. Okuyasu looked and saw an ambulance already inbound.

What a mess... Are you okay, Yukak- Oh!"

She shoved him away with a dark glare in her eyes.

"Watch your hands you mongrel. Even if I'm about to die, I don't want anyone but Koichi to touch me."

"Eough... I don't know if I should be scared or inspired. But, what about that three timing asshole?!"

"I'll just have to see if I did it."

They searched around the wreckag, but were pushed back by police. Yukako's hair began to ruffle until they both heard someone talk.

"I heard there was a biker gang involved! Only two made it though, the others haven't been found yet! They got one member awake, but just barely holding on!"

Okuyasu and Yukako ran to the ambulances. At the back of one, they saw Flash in a gurney with a nurse attending to him. He lifted a hand weakly.

"N-Nurse... It's cold..."

"We're doing what we can, sir."

"Nurse... What's your name?"

"I-I don't think it matters at the moment!"

"It does... For me..."

"Hinake. Better?"

"Yeah... I have a reason to hang on now... I didn't have anyone... Not even my mom..."

"..."

"But, even just to say thank you later... I'd like to see you again, after this."

"Well, we just might. Now please, stop talking, save your strength."

"I will, I will... After I get a good look at your eyes."

"My... Eyes?"

"Yeah... If I do die... I want someone worth seeing to be the last thing I see... I want to dream of your eyes..."

"Ah...! N-Nonsense! You'll make it!"

"Just... A peek... Please?"

The nurse hesitated, but her face leaned closer to his. He smiled, and soon, so did she.

"B-Better?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Hinake..."

His hands blurred and snatched her head as he pulled her into a deep kiss. Her eyes flew wide, but her body began to glow, then vanished. Flash was completely healed. He looked to the side and saw a mirror. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out between his index and middle finger. A large bit of the tip was blue with various stars patterned on it. The rest were red and white stripes.

"Thank you for taking care of this, **[American Boy].** "

He chuckled and leapt out of the ambulance. Unaware of the shocked Yukako and Okuyasu that his in the crowd.

"N-No fucking way...! That's his Stand!?"

"With how many women and girls fall for him... He doesn't have to worry about any injury...! Just what kind of a freak is he!?"

"We've got to warn Josuke and Sis!" "I have to save Ms. Rarity and Koichi!"

Both ran all the way to Josuke's house. Yukako kicked open the door as Okuyasu shouted.

"JOSUKE, HOLY FUCK!"

Both ran into the living room, and grew as pale as ghosts. Flash held the baby and fed her as Josuke and Pinkie Pie played a fighting game. Rarity held up his leather jacket with a monocle.

"My, my! What happened to this thing, a vehicular accident?"

Flash chuckled nervously as Josuke shouted.

"How the Hell did you get a forty eight combo on me!?"

Pinkie Pie only smiled as her character did a series of movements. The game then shouted.

" **FRIENDSHIP**!"

"I'unno, how'd you keep getting hit?"

He groaned and looked over at Okuyasu and Yukako.

"Oh, hey... What's she doing here?"

Rarity scoffed at Josuke.

"Oh-puh, kff Josuke! Hush! Allow me to handle this. Okuyasu, Yukako dear, what's the matter?"

Both of them pointed at Flash.

"Th-That guy! Get away from him!" "Him! That lecherous bigamist!"

Flash blinked.

"M-Me...?"

Okuyasu snatched the baby from him.

"Keep away from him! He's a damn leech!"

Yukako's hair flung around him and began to constrict his body.

"Don't worry, Ms. Rarity! I'll finally redeem mysel- What!?"

Her hair and Okuyasu's upper body vanished as the baby began to cry. Pinkie Pie sighed and pointed at Josuke.

"Your next line is, Now look at what you both did."

"W-What is...?" "Huwagh! I-I can't see me!"

Flash took this time to run for the door, Josuke reaching out to him.

"Wait, Flash, wait...! Ugh. Now look at what you both did!"

Pinkie Pie stood up and took the baby from Okuyasu, even as she became invisible, only a pair high heels walked away. Soon, Okuyasu and Yukako are visible, and under the Diamonds hard glare.

"Darlings... What in Equestria has gotten into you two?"

"You guys really did a number. Flash was just feeling welcomed, now I bet he doesn't even wanna leave for school!"

Yukako opened her mouth.

"B-But Ms. Rari-"

Her mouth froze in place, and soon so did her body, trapped in Rarity's crystalline prison.

"Not a word from either of you! We'll be taking you two home, and you will apologize to him tomorrow morning! Is that clear?"

Okuyasu spoke up.

"But he's a soul sucking piece of-"

He too was then frozen as Rarity's gaze grew harsher.

"Am. I. Clear? You know what? I'll let Senset deal with you, Okuyasu! I can't believe you'd act like this! I thought better of you!"

Josuke shrugged and shook his head at Yukako.

"I knew you were just crazy, Yukako, but this is something else. You better be glad that armor is in the way, or I'd pound you both."

Both of them glanced at each other in agonizing silence as Josuke carried them out. He placed Okuyasu right in front of his house.. Okuyasu saw Senset tap her foot as Flash his behind her.

"... Well...? I can't show my brother how much of an idiot he is unless Queen Fragility let's him go."

Rarity popped up behind Josuke.

"I resent that! But fine."

With a snap of the fingers, Okuyasu was freed, only to be trapped by his sister's grip. She pulled him down to eye level and growled.

"So... What do we say, to people we wrong, Big Brother?"

"... He's a piece of shit!"

She punched him in the jaw.

"Try again!"

"N-No! Sis! You don't understand! He's a Stand User!"

"What!?"

"We can prove it! Me and Yukako!"

"That's...! Flash, can you see this?"

She turned around and blinked, activating her Stand. He shook his head.

"A-All I see is your brother... I-I can go if you need me to... I just, wanted some friends."

She snarled at Okuyasu, but he pointed at Flash.

"Y-Yeah! Look him over! **[All Seeing Eye]** should tell you all about his Stand! **[American Boy]!** "

Flash's eyes widened.

"How d..."

He slipped for a moment and everyone caught him. He realized that Okuyasu and Yukako were at the accident. He had to recover, fast.

"How did you know I was from America?! I-I was going to take Senset for a surprise trip during the summer, I even wanted to ask you if you wanted to come!"

Okuyasu believed that Flash was lying. But to his surprise, Senset turned around, still on the foreign boy's side.

"No anatomical tells for a lie... But I see a major asshat right in front of me!"

Flash inwardly sneered. He was going to ask, but they'd never go. He just needed each of his victims in a secluded area. He'd earn their trust and get them to do anything and go anywhere. And if he was in trouble? Well, from sucking the being of whoever he tongue kissed, he'd receive all vital information. It's how he able to cheat a businesswoman out of her money to move to Morioh. These were his thoughts as he saw Okuyasu struggle in vain.

"I... I can prove it...!"

Senset sighed, anger subsided for pity.

"This is getting sad... Do you really think that lowly of him? Or, is it me?"

"I'm saying all this for you! I can prove it!"

"No! You can't!"

He shook and began to sweat. He had to think. He hated thinking, but he had to. Just, how could he convince everyone? Then, it hit him.

"Yea! I! Can!"

He grabbed Senset and shoved her away as he rushed at Flash.

"What're yo-"

He grabbed Flash and kissed him. He grabbed his jaw and forced it open as their tongues met. Okuyasu's body began to glow before he was sucked into Flash's tongue. A new star appeared as everyone stared in awe. Flash blinked as Senset looked at him with a betrayed expression. Then, hate filled."

 **"... You...!"**

"Heh... Hehe.. Hehehe... S-Senset! Honey!"

 **"You...! What The Fuck Did You Do To My Brother! ? !"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Senset began to beat him into a pulp. As blood began to fly, Rarity looked at Josuke.

"What just... Happened?"

"Well apparently, Flash was a Stand User the whole time who probably kidnapped or sucked people away for his own benefits, and until now only Okuyasu and Yukako knew."

"Okay, so I am on the same page then, yes?"

"I'm not fixing him."

"Well you don't see me protecting him. Oh, right!"

Yukako was freed and put down. Rarity held her hands.

"Yukako, please accept my apology! I should've believed you, even after everything that's happened. I should know to rely on my friends! Can you forgive me?"

"Friends...?"

"Of corsue, darling! I'd say you'd made up for your mistakes with this. You worked with Okuyasu, someone you had nothing in common with, and managed to save us!"

"I... Did?"

Flash began to shout.

"W-Wu-Wait! I'll let him go! I can't stand the pain! P-Please! I'll let everyone go!"

He opened his mouth as his tongue shot the stars out like fireworks. Okuyasu formed before them began to spit to the side.

"Pthb! Ptew! Pthoo! Gross! Ugh! Still, if I'm out here then that means you guys believed me at last."

Sense threw herself at Okuyasu and hugged him tightly.

"Oh! Oh thank God! I thought you'd...!"

"Nah! Okuyasu Nijimura's got the luck of gods! But uh, before we forget..."

He glared down at Flash. He was much smaller now and still heavily wounded.

"I know exactly what to do with you... Well Spirit."

"H-Huh!?"

Tomorrow morning, everyone got up feeling rather refreshed. They greeted each other with smiles greeted Angelo's rock as they passed it, and threw down change at the well in the park.

"Ow!"

Okuyasu looked around.

"Anyone hear that?"

Senset shook her head.

"Probably just a ghost that fell down the well."

Rarity held onto Josuke.

"Ooh!~ I think I felt a chill!"

"Yeah! Kinda spooky!"

Koichi looked between his friends and scratched his head.

"I feel kinda left out..."

The Well of Morioh Town. A creepy but popular spot for tourist. It's said that the spirit will give a blessing for each offering, and a special reward for fair maidens. At lunch in school, Yukako sat by Okuyasu.

"Thank you, Nijimura. You're actually somewhat... Reliable."

She began to eat quietly as Okuyasu blinked at her. Then smiled.

"So are we friends?"

"No."


	55. Reader Beware You're In For A Scare

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~**_

 ** _Episode XIV:_** ** _Ghost Stories Of Ghost Girl Alley_**

Koichi and Senset walked to school on a sunny morning.

"And that's when the urinals explode! Now, you'll cover the sound wit-"

"S-Senset! I don't think this is a good idea! It sounds utterly crazy!"

"Dude, you still got complicated feelings for the psycho bitch."

"No fair..."

"Besides! I was just joking! Even I gotta take a break from being a domestic terrorist."

As they passed a town map, they heard whispers.

"Pssst!" "Ms. Sunset!~"

Both of them glanced around cautiously.

"S-Senset...!" "Koichi, get ready to run."

One voice chuckled.

"Oh, there's no need for that, Nijimura. I'm sure we can get along."

The other voice followed.

"Aren't we friends? I know that'd we'd never hurt a fan of ours, let alone our own friends!"

Two people walked from behind the town map. Koichi and Senset gasped.

"Y-You...!" "Gah! N-Not this freak!"

Rohan smiled and held up a camera.

"Now, now, don't be so alarmed."

A woman by his side raised an open notebook and pencil in hand.

"We're all familiar with each other by now, aren't we?"

Senset blinked before she narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"Uh... Who're you? I don't know any businesswomen around Morioh Town!"

"Hm? Oh! Sunset, please, it's me!"

Koichi's eyes widened as he stood closer to Senset, putting her behind him.

"M-Ms. Faust!?"

"Hello again, Koichi!~"

Senset rubber her eyes and blinked to active her Stand.

"Wh... But you look... Normal! Serene even!"

Lauren rolled a wrist and her eyes with calm smile.

"Well, as we were admitted into the hospital, I found the proper time to rest! I must've made an awful first impression, but you know how I get!"

"Don't remind me... Whaddya whackos want!? If it's a fight, I'll take you on!"

Lauren frowned and shook her head as Rohan rolled his eyes.

"No, no, we'd never try that again!"

"We find you both rather, compatible, and that shitbag Josuke would stop us if we tried."

"Oh Rohan, don't use such crass language! ... But it's true."

"We only want about, ten or even five minuets of your time, really."

Senset narrowed her eyes, but Koichi relaxed.

"H-How come you came to us then?"

Rohan leaned forward with a sneer.

"I don't find myself in common, or even on the same level of competence in other people, Koichi. When I read your files, I grew to respect you, quite a bit actually. Even you, Nijimura."

Lauren nodded.

"We honestly trust you two more than anyone. But, we know you've got classses, so I'll get to the point."

She pointed at the map, right to the very street they stood on.

"See, we're looking for Rohan's family house."

He shrugged.

"I've been feeling nostalgic, coming from a humble town like this, but something is off on this street. See, on the map, this street is lined with several stores."

Lauren pointed to a few along the street.

"Arisugawa, the ramen shop. Kisaragi Drugs, the drug store. Owson, Convenient Store..."

Senset and Koichi both gave blank stares and blinked. They simply wanted to get to class. Lauren then pointed across the street.

"There's Arisugawa. Then Kisaragi Drugs..."

She paused and pointed into a barren empty road. An alley, not marked on the map, before she continued.

"And finally. Owson."

Koichi raised a brow.

"Huh? I don't ever remember seeing this road before! I stop by Owson everyday to check for new comic books!"

Senset shook her head.

"Yeah, something rank is going on. That wasn't ever there before!"

Rohan nodded.

"See why we were so stumped?"

Koichi then snapped his fingers.

"This isn't so bad actually! You get a prize for any mistake found in the maps!"

Lauren began to enter the alley.

"We were hoping you two could accompany us! At least ten meters in, it would means so much to us!"

Senset rubbed her arm. Inwardly, she wanted to fly at this opportunity, but she hadn't let go of her grudge. Koichi was still uneasy about the duo's sudden appearance, yet his curiosity always won in most situations, this would be no exception.

"I... I guess if it'd only take a few minuets. Can't hurt too much! Right, Senset?"

"... Well, only until that turn! After that, we're gone!"

Rohan smirked.

"Good! I knew we could count on you two!"

Senset rolled her eyes as she followed the group into the alley. It was blank, barren, and all around generic. A number of houses lined next to each other, abandoned. Rohan checked the map he had in his bag.

"I don't recognize these family names, nor does the map show these houses, no amount of prizes can forgive this!"

Senset shrugged.

"What, do you think this is, an enemy Stand?"

Everyone turned to her with an unsettled expression. She gave a nervous smile and waved her hands.

"H-Hey, chill out! It was just a joke, look! **[All Seeing Eye]!** "

Senset blinked and activated her Stand. She glanced around with a sneer before she deactivated it.

"See? I picked up nothing strange! Erm, except that mailbox, strange no one cleaned that up."

A simple red mailbox sat on the side of the road. Dog poop sat before it with a shoe print. Koichi reeled back in disgust.

"G-Gross! At least put in a bag!"

Lauren looked over her shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm getting rather odd chills for some reason..."

Koichi looked around as he carelessly wandered.

"This is something out of a mystery movie!"

He bumped into something and stumbled back.

"Ah! What the-"

Senset looked down at Koichi in surprise.

"H-Hold on... Weren't you just, in front of me? How'd you get behind me?"

"I am? Huh! I-I am! But I was sure you entered last!"

Rohan began to walk ahead and made a turn, only to stop right in front of Lauren.

"Hello Rohan!"

"Gah! How'd you get there, Lauren?"

"I haven't moved since we passed the mailbox."

"The mailbox...? I think we've seen enough!"

He grabbed Lauren and began to run as Senset lifted Koichi from the ground.

"Wait for me!"

"D-Don't I weigh anything to anyone...?"

"Koichi you weigh about as much as a box of anxiety ridden kittens."

"So does that mean we're in the same weight class?"

"Shut up."

The pairs ran fast but came to an abrupt stop at the sign of the mailbox with dog poop before it.

"This isn't right...!" "Are we lost?" "Don't tell me I jinxed it." "I-Impossible...! We passed by that box again!"

A new voice called out from behind them.

"Excuse us, but are you lot lost, it's a common thing around here. There are mailboxes like that everywhere."

The group turned around and saw a teenaged girl holding hands with a toddler. The girl wore a choker and a short pink sleeveless dress with bows at the front. Bands at her upper arms taper into a criss-cross at the top of her forearms. She wore platforms sandal and pale pink nail polish. The child wore an oversized hoodie in reverse, two holes cut to out reveal beautiful eyes, yet hid the rest of the face. A simple knee length pleated skirt and diamond patterned stockings with school shoes. The toddler hid behind the girl silently. Rohan flashed his hand in the air and began to trace in the air. Lauren flexed her fingers as she made a frame shot.

 **"[Heaven's Door]!" "[Pure Imagination]!"**

The girl fell back as her face opened up into a book. The child's limbs elongated and thinned into film. Many of them blank. Senset scoffed as she put Koichi down, yet Rohan shouted triumphantly.

"Victory goes to those who strike first!"

Lauren blinked before she smiled.

"I just thought we were going to read them for the sake of it!"

Koichi grumbled.

"H-Hey! That's not right at all! Senset could've just seen if they were Stand Users or not!"

Senset nodded.

"Even if I didn't see the Stand, I'd know if they were a User."

Koichi scratched his head.

"Still... What did you do to her, Mr. Rohan? It was like you made a drawing in the air."

Rohan smiled as he held up the unconscious teen.

"Ever since our run in with Josuke, I've learned a thing or two from my Stand, and luckily this girl was compatible."

Lauren whispered to the teens.

"Actually it's all a matter of sight, but Rohan's a bit too stubborn to let that be known."

Rohan scoffed and began to read the girl.

"Hush! It never hurts to check! Let's see, Reimi Sugimoto... She's not a Stand User! But what's this? Currently boyfriendless, a hopeless romantic, her measurements are eighty-"

Senset interrupted him.

"Eighty two, fifty seven, and eighty four with a beauty mark on the side of her left nipple. You can close the book now."

"Hmph! Guess you don't want to learn about her first kiss?"

"Why would I care about someone else's romantic life?"

"Because you'll never have one yourself?"

Senset opened her mouth, yet nothing came out. She leaned over his shoulder and began to read.

"Her first kiss, she let the boy use his tongue..."

Koichi shouted as he pulled at them both.

"Ah! Stop! I won't let you ready anymore into her if she's not a Stand User! Either of you!"

Rohan smiled smugly and closed the book.

"Such a boring guy, I already wrote down that she'd not remember this experience, happy?"

"Yes! Good! Thank you!"

Koichi glare at Senset, who whistled innocently, before he glanced over to Lauren. She erased a film of her meeting the group, yet the girl's eyes were wide open, as if she still bared witness to the Stand Ability.

"Ms. Faust! She's not asleep!"

"Yes she is. This girl sleeps with her eyes open. It's strange but nothing noteworthy."

The girl's had reset themselves, both stared intently at the group, yet were curious if anything.

"Are you lot lost? It's a common thing around here. There are mailboxes like that everywhere."

Koichi looked at it with a raised brow.

"Well, it is pretty standard design..."

She nodded.

"Many people get lost here, but Sweetie Bell and I know the way, we can show you!"

Senset smiled, there was just something sweet about Reimi, she didn't know what.

"Yes, we'd really appreciate if you could."

"Oh, by the way, want some pocky? Hey, kappa head, why don't you hold this end?"

She offered one to Rohan. He scowled with a raised brow.

"Kappa!? You're not much better yourself! Why should I do anything you say after that?"

"Guess you don't want to experience life? What a shame."

"Tch! I'm not sure what I could experience from this..."

Rohan grasped the end of the pocky stick. It broke with Reimi giggling.

"Uh-Oh!~ You're gonna get dumped by a girl!"

"Excuse me?"

Reimi pointed at him.

"It's a horoscope! You're very self-centered, and have a personality that pisses people off, right?"

Rohan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Lauren and Koichi.

"Do you hear this? Self-centered, me? Hahaha!"

Koichi only smiled nervously as Lauren nodded with a beaming smile.

"I think it's pretty funny too, the accuracy is outstanding, I almost can't believe it!"

Rohan let go of them to lean forward and point at Reimi.

"Exactly! Unbelievable how outstandingly inaccurate that is! Horoscopes? Who believes in fairytales like those, children do. I deal in facts, and here's a scientific one, pink nail polish is the sign of a girl afraid of love! You'll jump into a relationship until it gets serious. You freak out and want out, right?"

Reimi staggered back, shocked.

"Ah-! That's..."

She turned around and looked down at the girl known as Sweetie Bell. She had pulled on Reimi before she pointed to an abandoned house.

"Huh? You want me to tell them about the house here? Good idea, it's a really fun scary story, you'll love it!"

Everyone glanced at each other, but unanimously agreed.

"No harm in it." "If it passes the time." "A scary story...?" "..."

Reimi nodded and looked up the large house.

"It's a murder story. We heard it from the old lady next door. It all started with a girl in bed with her sister. The sister always slept by her sister when she got scared at night, and her sister held her close when she was scared, they kept each other safe. And even if they both were scared, they could always rely on their dog, Arnold. He was a big guard dog who kept the sisters safe and happy. One night, the older sister heard a loud thump outside her room. Then, dripping. Drip, drip! Drip, drip! The door opened and figure ran into the room crying softly. Though the light dark and her vision blurry, she knew it was the little sister. "

Sweetie Bell picked up and spoke with a raspy voice. Trembling and meek.

 _"Sis... It's cold, and scary, there's a monster here..."_

Reimi raised her hands in a eerie manner.

"So the girl holds her close and tight. _I heard it too_ , she says, _but don't you worry. Arnold is here, see?_ The girl held her hand to the edge of the bed. She felt lick after lick, it was Arnold. See, the girl asked, just stay here and we'll wait for mom and dad."

Sweetie Bell began to make dripping noises.

"But as the sound continued, the older sister grew impatient, frightened. She heard the soft snoring of the younger sister and tucked her in bed carefully. She opened the door further, and found Arnold, hung by the the throat on a coat rack."

A strange fog began to form on the floor and the sky darkened. Reimi paled as her eyes grew wide and Sweetie Bell's began to dilate.

"She wanted to scream, but was too scared, she had to save her sister. She thought this and whipped back around, horrified. The face fell off, as the girl saw the face behind the sick mask, a face too ugly for the light of day."

Sweetie Bell giggled menacingly.

 _"Sister... What's wrong? Don't you want to snuggle?"_

Reimi held herself as she leaned closer. Senset and Koichi shook as they imagined the scene in their heads with slight sweat.

"The girl looked down at her hand. A man's gripped it tightly as she felt his tongue lick her hand. _Sister, your hand I'd so smooth and cute, rero rero rero~ I've already killed your parents..._ And then, **HE KILLED HER TOO!"**

Koichi and Senset shrieked together for a moment, even Rohan had let out a small yell, but all blushed at the sight of Reimi and Sweetie Bell laughing. Reimi wiped an eye as she calmed down.

"Hahaha!~ I think that makes for good payback for my nail polish! What did you think that was real?"

Koichi rubbed his neck.

"I guess not, it'd be really awful if it were"

"Yeah, just imagine though, how scary it'd be knowing that such a gruesome murder happened."

Lauren perked up as she heard a strange sound. Behind the group, came a soft drip, a wet droplet splashed against the cold ground. Everyone turned to see a large dog with his throat slashed opened stare at them. Senset's eyes widened as she activated her Stand, then backed away.

"Ho-H-Hol-Hold on... Y-You two... No way...!"

The hood over Sweetie Bell's face fell, to reveal no face at all, no skin. From her lack of ears to the jawline was skinned. No lips or eyelids, not even cheeks or a nose, even her hairline was gone despite her beautiful hair remaining. Reimi donned a grim expression.

"That's right, that night me and Sweetie Bell died that night. The rest of out family has moved on, but we can't, not until they've been put to justice. Our murderers still live here in Morioh Town."

Lauren nodded.

"I know, I saw it all with my special ability, you want us to try and find these people, because they still strike in the dark. Correct?"

"Yes. Please, you all are my only hope..."

Lauren gave small smile and bowed halfway.

"We'll do all we can to help you, right everyone?"

Senset kicked the air as she stumbled back in sheer terror."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Rohan yelled as Koichi kept screaming.

"Let's get out of here! This place is cursed!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Rohan snatched the two teens and ran for their lives. However, they ended up running circles, always ending up by the ghosts and Lauren. Rohan dropped them both and pointed to the sky.

"Koichi, your **[Echoes]** can fly far, see if there's an exit nearby!"

 **"[Echoes, Act One]!"**

Echoes flew high, but hit it's head against a flat surface. Koichi gasped.

"There's something there! I can't move above the walls!"

Senset pointed at Echoes.

K-Koichi! It's not your Stand, it's you, you switched places!"

"Eh?"

Koichi looked up to see the ground headed for him. He fell onto the ground as Echoes wiggled in a handstand stance. Reimi shouted at the three clearly agitated as Sweetie Bell began to tear up. Though tears at first, as they rolled down the face, blood came down with them.

"Hey, what's with you all, don't treat me like some poltergeist! You're making Sweetie Bell cry!"

Senset blinked a few times to attempt to understand the ghostly alley. However, most of the area was static in her eyes. A form of interference she had never encountered before. She looked back at Reimi and Sweetie Bell, then jumped as Lauren leaned in front of her from the side, a stern face on with a strict tone."

"Sunset Nijimura! I can't believe you! Even dead, these two have been only courteous and kind to us, this rudeness is unwarranted! It's not like they're the ones keeping us here!"

"... They're not?"

Reimi rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"The way out, right? I was going to show you guys the way out of here, whether you wanted to help me or not. This place us the area between life and the beyond. So, follow us, and do as we do. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and began to follow the duo. However they stopped at the mailbox.

"From here on out, there is one rule, and only one. Do not look back. No matter what, they cannot do anything to you as long as you do not turn to face them. Even Arnold knows that."

Senset raised a brow."

"For curiosity sake, what'll happen if we do?"

"You'll be dragged away into the afterlife."

"... Yeesh, now we're living a scary story..."

The first few steps were the start. A sudden darkness oozed from behind them. Bizarre whispers brushed against their ears. Koichi shuddered at the feeling alone.

"A-Ah... I can barely hear them...!"

Reimi simply rolled her shoulders.

"Just ignore them. Look, we're almost there."

Senset shivered as she felt hot breathing on her neck, and a hand brush against her own.

"T-This is a load of crap, what kind Beetlejuice bullshit did we get into?"

Reimi shook her head.

"It doesn't matter in the end, we're just a few steps closer to the end."

Koichi began to run.

"Gyaaah! I can't take it!"

Koichi found himself in a strange cold light. Reimi spoke out to him.

 _"It's okay now, you can turn around,it's safe."_

He sighed heavily with a small smile as he turned.

"What a relief! I was going craz-"

Reimi, shocked and frightened, shouted out.

"That wasn't me! They mimicked my voice, they've never done that before, don't open your eyes!"

But it was too late. Koichi opened his eyes to see countless hands reach from the blackness before him. They grabbed him and ripped Echoes out as well. It was the end for Koichi.

 **"[Heaven's Door]!"**

Rohan turned Koichi into a book and wrote inside of him."

"I will fly back by sixty miles per hour and am blind!"

Koichi flew from the grip of the ethereal being, and weakly flailed his arms in despair as his eyes remained wide opened, yet at last. They had escaped Ghost Alley.

"I'll return your sight, Koichi, calm down. Whatever I edit, I too can remove, that is [Heaven's Door]."

Senset held a hand over her heart. Unlike Koichi, she had Lauren and Sweetie Bell hold onto to her keep her from panicking. She noticed that the child was gone, as was Reimi, yet she felt their presence still. Then, heard their voices, or rather Reimi's.

"We'll be here. We'll be waiting. But we want to thank you, for listening and understanding, for talking with us. Please, be careful the killer is still here in Morioh Town. We can answer any question you have about his victims. You can come to us here at anytime. Please... Be careful, Little Rohan."

Like the apparition they were, they vanished into thin air. Lauren brushed a lock hair from her face with a calm expression.

"We've gotten ourselves into quite a bizarre situation."

Rohan's nose scrunched up as he frowned.

"Just who does she think she is? Calling me something like that like we're close."

Koichi rubbed his eyes and shivered.

"As scary as that all was... I think she's really nice... And, I want to help put Sweetie Bell to rest."

Senset looked at her watched and groaned.

"Dammit! Look how much time has passed! We may as well have been there for a whole month! C'mon Koichi, we're late!""

"Agh! W-We are!? Oh No!"

They group went their separate ways, but soon all became aware of the dark shadow over their home.


	56. Happy Belated Anniversary!

This Thank You Chapter Is For All Of You Out There

* * *

It's been a whole year (and 26 days) since my first chapter of my main series, My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure! Now I'm already one for sap, cheese, and corny things in life but lemme be serious for a moment. I'd never be here still writing anything without you all. Reviewers, Guests, Viewers and Visitors! You guys keep this dream alive, and I'm still amazed at the support I get from it. I mean, these two series are night and day to each other, I thought I'd get flamed for something like this. Even as I write this, I suddenly feel more inclined to give you guys more to read, and don't get me started on my other stories. Mush and gush aside, I thank you readers new and old, for reading and following my work. Now let's aim for a few years more, together!

Sincerely, Deparde Quizno


	57. Buggy Surprise

_**My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable**_

 _ **Episode XV: Game of Cat and Mouse, Hello Nurse**_

Josuke opened the door for Rarity as both combed and brushed their hair, rushing out of the house with schoolbags slung over their shoulders, even toast hung from Rarity's mouth.

Darling, we're going to be late!"

"Don't worry, once we get on the road, I've got a plan that'll surely-"

Both stopped at the sound and sight of car drifting on the road headed right for them. It came to a screeching halt and stopped right in front if them. Inside was Rainbow Dash at the driver's seat and Jotaro in the passenger's seat. She lowered a pair of shades over her eyes.

"Get in kids, we're going hunting."

Josuke blinked with wide eyes before he chuckled.

"H-Hey! It's a bit early for jokes but, thanks for the ride to schoo-"

Rainbow Dash held up a her fake arm. The underside of the forearm cocked like a gun. Josuke jumped with a squeak and ran to the car, shoving the arm out of sight, and glanced around with a pale face.

"W-Whoa, whoa, is your entire arm a firearm!?"

"It's antitank artillery Josuke, get in the car. You too Rarity."

Rarity glanced to the side with a nervous smile.

"I-I'm not so sure I'll be needed for this activity!"

"It's Stand related, and if it's Stand related, then it's related to the Elements of Harmony."

Rarity widened her eyes before she entered the car with Josuke.

"Why didn't you open with that?!"

Rainbow Dash shrugged as Jotaro spoke.

"We recently paid Akira and Octavia a visit. It took some time, due to each side trying to blame the other, but we managed to figure out what happened. For fun, Akira shot the Arrow at a rat by a ravine, but nearly lost it in the process. For whatever reason, the Element flew off the Arrow, maybe the nature of the rat caused it to react. It represents Generosity, and that's one thing rats don't have, not on Earth at least."

Josuke stuck his tongue out.

"A rat!? Like Mickey Mouse™!?"

Rainbow Dash put her hands on the wheel, then appeared in the passenger's seat where Jotaro had been, the two had switched places. She snapped him with a scowl.

"Hey! Warn me when you stop time!"

"You still don't even have a permit, and we nearly died on the way here, I'm driving."

"Tch!"

Rainbow Dash folded her arms and glanced back.

"Yeah well, the rat apparently escaped with it's life, despite being directly impaled by the Arrow. Freaky, huh? For some reason, it nabbed the Element and ran off."

Josuke squirmed in his seat as the car began to move.

"Eugh, why would you say something like... It got away alive?!"

He looked at Rarity, who had a hand up to her throat, and cold sweat down her brow.

"Never in my life would I think I'd find. myself relating to a rat... The poor thing, but does that really mean it developed an ability like ours, can normal animals do such a thing?"

Rainbow Dash nodded.

"It's very possible since they're alive just as much as we are. In fact, if you really think about it, there'd be no reason for them not to gain a Stand. The problem here is determining it's intentions, how dangerous it is, and if we can contain it before any damage is done."

Rarity blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm still not quite used to you like this, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash leaned back in surprise and glared at Rarity.

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?"

Jotaro spoke up as he made a turn.

"That you're usually a brash annoying woman who runs head first into a fight only thinking in the moment which causes you to get yourself in trouble you sometimes can't get yourself out of without help."

Rarity nodded and politely pointed at Jotaro.

"That, yes, I'm used to that Rainbow Dash."

Jotaro looked at Rarity through the rearview mirror.

"Oh she's still like that, trust me."

Rainbow Dash grumbled, then grew a sly smile as she elbowed Jotaro roughly in the side.

"Hey, if you think I haven't changed, then I'll make a bet with you!"

"I didn't say that."

"You may as well have! It's too late to take back your words!"

"... _Yare Yare Daze_."

Rarity looked to Josuke and saw how uncomfortable he was.

"Darling?"

He glanced at her for a moment, then shook himself out of his daze.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Are you alright?"

"Well... We're going hunting for rats, like some backwater hillbillies you see on those old black and white television shows, and those are archetypes! Really, I guess I'm only going along with it is because Jotaro and Ms. Dash are too, so it feels kinda noble."

Rainbow Dash let out a sudden loud grunt.

"Did you stop time, again!? You know what that does to you! Don't strain yourself before we even get to the fight!"

Jotaro only drove as she looked around her seat.

"Where'd I put my lighter, you didn't throw it out, did you?"

"You were the one who said we'd quit."

"If we need my lightning-"

"That's what we got Rarity for."

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked out the window.

"Whatever, Akira shot the rat in an irrigation ditch, apparently they were really bored. You take it from here, Jotaro."

He held up three fingers without taking his eyes off the road.

"While there are thousands of species of rats, only three can live successfully within human civilization."

He took two fingers down.

"And only one of the three can live in waterways. The brown rat. Large ones grow up to be about twenty to thirty centimeters, and weigh a kilogram. They can jump up to two meters, swim well, and live anywhere as well as eat anything."

Josuke rubbed his neck in both awe and disturbance.

"Mr. J-Jotaro, how come you know so much about a rat, I thought you studied marine life!"

"I'm glad you asked. One reason is, it's actually common knowledge due to it being an iconic house pest across the globe, and another..."

He poked Rainbow Dash on the cheek and received a glare for it.

"This one, would've became a successful veterinarian and graduated college, if she only ever studied about anything that was in her majors. I tried to study with and for her."

"Shut up, I studied hard as I could!"

"Comic books and plane magazines don't count. You used your books in class as a pillow and then stacked them into, albeit amazing, book castles at home."

Rainbow Dash stared at Jotaro in momentary silence before her eyes lit up with a bright smile.

"Ha!~ I knew you thought my projects were cool! And you called it amazing!"

"You were amazingly lazy."

"Same difference."

Jotaro pulled the car over near the irrigation ditch. He popped the trunk from the seat as he and Rainbow Dash left the car. The Diamonds followed after them with a deft roll across the ground. They stood up back to back and ready for a fight. Then nearly fell over as they saw Rainbow Dash place thrown away soda cans on a fence.

"What's with that look? We're trying to show you something here, quit playing around."

Rarity tilted her head.

"But, should we not hurry and detain the rodent? It is important that we keep it from harming anyone with it's ability, yes?"

Jotaro took out a small pouch and poured ball bearings into his hand.

"I had originally planned to use simple ball bearings. Like so."

Star Platinum appeared over Jotaro. It flicked the ball at and through the can. Rainbow Dash smirked and took off the glove to her fake hand. She pointed at a can and fired a bullet from it. The can exploded. Jotaro sighed and shook his head.

" _Yare Yare_... I thought you got that thing uninstalled, or at least filled with rubber bullets."

Rainbow Dash blew the smoke away from hole before it closed.

"Nah, I just got a different model after my last visit. I miss my rocket punch."

"And I don't miss paying for property damage."

She stuck a tongue out him.

"You didn't say that when it came to sabotaging that whaling ship."

Jotaro looked to Rarity.

"That never happened. Rarity, this will be a first for me, but show me your Stand.

She stood there trying to comprehend Jotaro as a person. He was, almost robotic, and at times seemed to know more than he let on. As if he had an answer to everything. She blinked and nodded as her Stand danced out of her body with elegant flair.

 _ **[ ~"Darlings, the coup de grâce is saved for the end, but I understand if you just couldn't wait!"~ ]**_

Rarity proudly gestured to the Stand

"This, is **[~Shine On~]!** The body you see, sir, is but a near limitless source of a crystalline substance that is indestructible!"

"Unless you're hurt yourself, which then it slowly begins to degrade and crumble with the more damage you take."

"... Pardon?"

Jotaro folded his arms.

"I know what your Stand does. I only asked you bring it out to make small balls. I thought they'd make the perfect bullet, as it can harm both the Stand and the User being made of Stand energy."

He looked back at Rainbow Dash.

"This way, some of us won't have to return to harmful habits."

Rainbow Dash raised a brow at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"This coming from Mr. Fifteen Packs a Day?"

Rarity sighed and snapped her fingers as a box formed full of several tiny pearl spheres. Jotaro took a number of them and handed them to Josuke.

"Here. Do as I did."

"Huh? Oh, I get it! This will increase our effective range by a good few meters! **GREAT** thinking... But, are you sure I should? I mean, I've got terrible luck with handling balls."

Jotaro stared at Josuke.

"Twenty to thirty meters, with how strange Rarity's Shine ability, it may actually be even further."

The teen groaned under his breath and readied the pearl.

"Here goes! **[Crazy Diamond]!** "

Crazy Diamond's upper half appeared over Josuke. It bit its lower lip and flicked the pearl. It hit the first can directly with a small hole in the front. It flew off the fence and rolled down the hill. He took another one and shot the last can. It missed, nearly grazing the can, but the pearl expanded with sharp spikes and stabbed into the object. Rarity applauded Josuke.

" **GREAT!** You did marvelous!"

Jotaro stared.

"Eighty five points, plus bonus for the teamwork."

Rainbow Dash scoffed with a shake of her head.

"Fifty four. Good start, bad finish. Don't worry about it, you'll get better in time!"

Josuke gave a deadpanned expression to Rainbow Dash, but his attention returned to Jotaro, the older nephew gave him a strange look.

"Just one last word of advice to you both. If we miss the rat, it won't give us the chance to hit it again, so make the first one count. Not to make you feel pressured or anything."

Josuke and Rarity gave a shaky nod in silence. They felt the pressure already, but it wouldn't get to them, not now. The group found the ditch and followed after the small river of sewer water. Jotaro stopped and knelt down to the ground.

"Rat tracks. They went this way, or at least a number of them."

Rarity made a face of disgust.

"Why did I have to be dragged out here to the pits! A-Are you sure those are rat tracks?"

Rainbow Dash nodded her head.

"Rats have four front toes, and five on the back, you can even see the tail line from the S shaped trail. From the spacing between paws we can estimate that it's around twenty centimeters."

Among the grass and weeds that grew nearby, Jotaro turned a leaf over to reveal an insect.

"There are ticks here, which mean the rats come through here often. See that drainage pipe? That's probably where the nests are."

Rainbow Dash looked to Josuke.

"Okay, now all we've got to do is set up the trap with the bait. You got the trap, right Josuke?"

"M-Me?"

Rarity gave Rainbow Dash an accusing look.

"You didn't even mention a trap, let alone the bait! Isn't cheese a bit too luxurious for a rat?"

Jotaro then spoke without looking.

"And no, Dash, we can't use Rarity's Shine. Due to it being a Stand ability, simply activating her Stand would tip it off that there are others like it, so it's out the question."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes with a groan.

"But it'd so much easier!~"

Josuke swatted away at numerous flies and pinched his nose at a pungent scent.

"Ough! What the hell is that!? A-Ah! Everyone! Look at this!"

The group looked in Josuke's direction. A cube of a strange jelly substance. A substance made of rat flesh as corpses and limbs of the rodents stuck out. Several flies ate away at it. Rarity held a hand to her mouth, she wouldn't show weakness now, she had to show that she could handle sudden situations like this. Rainbow Dash then poked it with her fake finger. Blood and viscera poured out like a sickly fountain. Rarity shook her head and gave into her stomach as she puked into the tall grass. Josuke spoke in her stead.

"Oh what the fuck, Ms. Dash!?"

She inspected the substance and wiped it off on the ground.

"It's the meat inside the rat corpses! As if they melted and fused together while still inside the flesh...! I don't even want to to think what this stuff does if it comes into contact with human flesh."

Jotaro sighed and looked at the drainage pipe.

" _Yare Yare Daze_. It's a guarantee that there's more cubes like this further down. We'll have to hunt with the intent to kill then. However, these pipes go on for some time, and are just too small for us. However... They seem to travel to that farmhouse we saw by the fence."

Rainbow Dash thumbed to herself with a bright smile.

"I got it, leave it to me to scout for ya!"

Jotaro scowled at her.

"Wait Dash. That could be just what they're waiting for. Don't be reckless again."

She blinked at him with surprise before she scowled back.

"Don't dote over me, I've been at this as long as you have."

"That's exactly why I'm telling you take caution. You always just jump in blindly. I'll scout with these binoculars here with everyone staying put so we can plan our next move, efficiently."

Jotaro took the binoculars from his coat and looked ahead to the farmhouse. Rarity held up her own made from the Shining Coat.

"Oh my... The door's cracked open!"

"And there are two cars in the garage. The rat's inside with the residents, it may be too late to save them, but we can still stop the rat from harming anyone else. Let's go."

Josuke leaned back.

"W-Wait, shouldn't we mask our scent, or something?"

Rainbow Dash grabbed Jotaro by the shoulder to hold him back.

"He's right, we oughta make sure we stay undetected."

Jotaro rolled his shoulder to brush Rainbow Dash's hand off as he looked back.

"No need. The rat knows we're here."

"Huh?"

"Rats are like that. In fact, most animals are. In Africa, a gazelle will continue to graze even after seeing a lion in the distance. This is because the gazelle naturally knows the lion's effective striking range. The lion also understands this, yet continues to probe at this range, rather than simply attack. This rat is more intelligent than others. It probably believes humans are stupid, and that our range is pathetic. It doesn't know anything about Stands, so that's our advantage. Dash and I will be using a handful of these bearings. Rarity, it's hard to sense your Stand since it's not powerful, so make only a small amount of bullets for Josuke to fire."

Rarity nodded and squeezed her binoculars into only a small number of pearly ball bearings. Rainbow Dash glared at Jotaro for a moment before she sighed loudly.

"Before we go in! We should probably use our numbers and split up!"

Jotaro turned and opened his mouth.

"Dash, I don't thi-"

She covered his mouth and ignored his blank stare.

"Me and Jotaro will check the upstairs while you two check the first floor. They may have a basement, and we'll have to be careful for the attic. Let's go!"

They all entered the house and immediately split up into groups of two. The front hallway was empty, as was the living room, yet Josuke and Rarity stopped at the kitchen. Rarity looked at the fridge and leaned away from it.

"Ugh, what's that horrid smell...?"

"Shh! Not too loud, we could alert the rat...!"

"But, didn't we already?"

"... Well, I guess, no more than we already have!"

A strange squeak came from the fridge as the door began to open slightly. Rarity backed away and hid behind Josuke, who readied himself with a single ball in hand. Josuke lowered his hand as he gave a cool sigh.

"Rarity, that's just the magnets getting wea-"

He raised his hand as the fridge opened further. At first, both saw the rat that ate away at a piece of meat. Then, they gasped at the sight of the old couple melted and fused alive into a cube of flesh within the refrigerator. Rarity held back a shriek as Josuke held his hand up carefully. He turned and opened his mouth.

"Jota-"

"Darling! It's looking at us!"

"Ah, shit!"

Josuke looked back at the rat. It glared the Diamonds down with a fierce gaze as it ate a piece of meat. Josuke glanced to Rarity and shook his head. She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"But... Darling, what if...?"

Josuke shook his head once again.

"Mr. Jotaro said if we activate our Stands... It'll tip it off. We've got to do what he said, and prod at its range...!"

Josuke inched closer and closer to the rat. Each careful step, but even that wasn't enough as the rat stopped eating. Rarity whined as she looked between the two.

"Hhhhhnn! Josuke, isn't that a clear shot?!"

Josuke shook his head as he continued to aim.

"I can't get a good aim on the body... I don't think I can hit the head anyways."

The rat stared at them for a just a moment longer before it turned away. Josuke knew that this was his last chance.

 **"[C-Crazy Diamond]!"**

Crazy Diamond flashed over Josuke's upper body and flicked the pearl ball. The rat hissed as the ball made direct contact. The shoulder and arm of the rat had been blown away as the pearl ball remained inside the rat. It summoned its Stand. It was a machine resembling a shield with a camera lens in the middle and two supporting legs with a cannon in its back. Rarity gagged and held her nose.

"Augh! You can smell it from here, it's like oil!"

Josuke bit his lip.

"I was hoping that'd kill it, but that definitely did some damage! ... Kinda mechanical looking for a rat though."

Josuke aimed again with another pearl ball, but the rat dove under the table.

"Damn! He's trying to dod-"

Shine On kicked the table over as Rarity leapt to Josuke's side. A gun made of her Shining Coat in hand as she squealed.

"Enough chatter, let's just get rid of it already! Ugh, it's so hideous and disgusting!"

She began to panic. Not because of the sight of a rat, but rather what it had done. She had thought that she and Josuke would be able to save the people of the farm, yet the elderly couple had become complete jelly. She didn't want to believe they had died right in front of her. Like Ryohei, there was nothing she could do for them. Now that she thought about it, was it fear she was feeling anymore? The rat scurried from the table as Josuke turned to the side and shouted.

"Mr. Jotaro! Dash! Where the Hell are you two, the rat's right here!"

Rarity had never fired a gun. She only knew the shape and model of one from Ryohei's gun he'd have on him when he returned from work, as well as the play model he used to prank Josuke. She barely knew how to hold it, yet it was the same man who had taught her about it. It was only one lesson, short and quick.

"Breathe, relax and aim. And then..."

She did as she whispered to herself and aimed at the rat as ran across the room.

"FIRE!"

With a small click and a bullet fired with no recoil. She missed the rat as the bullet ricocheted off the ground, onto a wall, and behind the chair where the rat had hid. Josuke had blinked and missed the entire action.

"O-Oi, Rarity! Don't get so worked up, we can't panic right now!"

Rarity took in a breath with a calm face, a strange feeling came over her as she molded the gun into an armored coat for Josuke.

"I'm not scared, Darling. I haven't felt so calm in quite some time. I got that vermin right where I predicted he'd be."

Josuke began to feel worried for Rarity as she pushed him ahead. He looked over the chair and gasped. The bullet lodged itself into the pearl ball, severing the rat into two pieces.

"W-Whoa!~ When'd you get so accurate?! I thought you missed, but you messed him up like something else! You're so cool!"

Rarity sneered as she whipped her hair back.

"I am the Queen of Finesse.~"

Rainbow Dash ran into the room with a pale face on as Jotaro followed her silently. Josuke pointed to the corpse of the rat proudly.

"You guys won't believe this, Rarity took it out all by herself in style! It was amazing!"

Rarity carelessly fanned herself with a hand.

"Josuke, dear!~ You don't have to praise me so much!"

"Damn right I do! I can really rest easy now, you've gotten much better at this Stand thing than I thought!"

She chuckled in her air of superiority until Rainbow Dash held up her fake arm with a cough. It was melted into a clay like substance, what little fingers were left were bended awkwardly and peeled apart. The damage came down all the way to the elbow.

"There's another rat with a Stand. It did this to my fake arm."

Rarity's eyes flew wide as Josuke paled himself.

"You're kidding me..." "Oh this is so not **GREAT**..."

Jotaro looked to the rat as he pulled out a cellphone.

"The Stand it had, was it mechanical? Smelled like oil?"

Josuke nodded.

"Yeah! Rarity took it out before it could even attack though. It had this weird lens on the front of it."

Rainbow Dash sucked her teeth.

"Good Grief... Same Stand then. It shoots darts with a poison that causes things to melt. From the looks of my arm, it took a good three shots, so there's no way I'll be using it anytime soon."

Jotaro brought the phone to his ear as he dialed the number.

"Flesh probably melts far easier than metal, so I say about five or six shots should reduce a us to a blob."

Rainbow Dash stared at Josuke with a small growl. He shrank back with a nervous smile.

"Well...?"

"Well what?"

"Oh by Celestia's horn Josuke, my arm! I know I said I wouldn't be using it, but can't **[Crazy Diamond]** fix this?!"

"Of course it can, I-I just thought you didn't care for it since you said that!"

Jotaro glanced to Rarity.

"See what I've had to work with?"

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at Jotaro as Josuke fixed the arm. He raised a brow at them both as Rainbow Dash's hand spun around in a full circle independent of the wrist. Josuke raised a brow at them both for a moment.

"Hold on... Did you two _not_ kill your rat?"

Rainbow Dash glared at Josuke for a moment.

"Something you wanna say?"

"N-No ma'am!"

"Good. The rat surprised us and fled. The attack was more of a distraction than an attempt on our lives... But it was just as lethal. Barely audible, faster than a bullet, and being a Stand attack makes it all the more frightening with its accuracy. Even though it used a scope, that rat's something we have to find. Fast."

Jotaro held his head up as he heard someone pick the up from the other side.

"Hello, Speedwagon Foundation? It's-"

Pinkie Pie's voice came on from the other side.

"A no-good deadbeat of a grandson! I've been trying to get ahold of you for the longest time, where have you been?!"

Jotaro sighed as he lowered his head as Pinkie's upper body appeared from a hole created by Candy Shop. She still held the phone up to her ear as Jotaro didn't bother to look in her direction.

"Hunting. Rats with Stands. What did you need from me?"

"Just that! The news I've got for you and Dashie is that there are three rats!"

Everyone grew silent at that moment. Pinkie Pie then called out to them.

"Hello? Helloooo?~ Is this one of those moments where we're supposed to process how dangerous the situation is?"

Jotaro tipped his hat and shook his head.

" _Yare Yare_... Are you sure it's not more?"

"Positive about this as I'm positive you need a better wardrobe! The Speedwagon Foundation used truth serum on Akira, and Octavia confirmed it voluntarily! You guys sound like you got this!"

"We do. Thanks Grandma."

He hung up and sighed with Pinkie Pie slipping back into the hole. It vanished as he put up the cellphone.

"Grandma will have the sewer system between rural and residential districts stopped. We'll also have snipers restricting the rats movements, so we'll be searching the field."

Josuke and Dash shouted at Jotaro.

"W- Are you serious, Mr. Jotaro?!

"Even with extra help, how are we gonna find two damn rats in a place this big! They could've even burrowed underground by now, and we only saw two so far!"

Jotaro stepped outside and looked around the farm. He made his way over to a garden of vegetables and pulled back on a leaf. The vegetable had numerous bite marks and rat droppings right by it.

"These droppings are from our rat. That's why the droppings are so close."

Rarity smiled with Josuke as Rainbow Dash merely grunted.

"This is perfect, Jotaro!"

"Yeah! We'll find this rat in no time!"

Jotaro took the lead as the others followed him. He and Rainbow Dash continued through a shallow pond, as the rat tracks lead straight through. Rarity and Josuke glanced at each other in discomfort.

"Da-Darling, these are Corinthian leather, you really don't expect to ruin it in this... Do you?"

"No way! These are Bally shoes and Mr. Junko socks, expensive stuff! I basically spent my who month budget on them! Hold on, I'm gonna carry us..."

Josuke took off his shoes and socks up as rolled up his pants. Rarity took the footwear for him and hopped into his arms. They smiled victoriously as Josuke walked through the murky water. He nearly fell over from the deceptive surface.

"Ha! We're absolute geniuses, Josuke!"

"This really is a **GREAT** idea! This water is deeper than it looks!"

"I'd say our **GREAT** est one yet!"

Jotaro looked down with slight interest and stopped for a moment. Rainbow Dash looked down after him.

"Oh! I should've seen this."

"Yikes, good thing we've got on full pants, socks and shoes or else we'd have leeches to worry about."

Rainbow Dash turned to Josuke and Rarity who were both shocked. Josuke jumped and slipped into the muddy pond as both of them shrieked.

"GAH! DAMN THESE FUCKIN' RATS!" "THERE'S ALREADY A LEECH ON MY THIGH!"

Rainbow Dash shouted at them.

"Oi! Shut up, you'll alert the rats!"

Jotaro sighed with a silent shake of his head. The group stopped suddenly as Jotaro paled.

"Oh no... Everyone, get together!"

Josuke and Rarity raised their brows, but were both pulled by Rainbow Dash, her and Jotaro's back to their own.

"Wh-!?" "What's the meaning of this?!"

There was a hill in front of both sides. Steep, thick with tall grass and rocks, Josuke had only glanced away before he saw some the grass rustle.

"O-Oi, what's going on? Tell us!"

Rainbow Dash spat to the side.

"These are some scary rats. Which side are they gonna come from?"

Jotaro glanced around carefully.

"Either side or by one, we need to be careful. Josuke, Rarity, neither of you let your guard down... The rat tracks stopped at this spot. They're hiding here."

Rarity gasped as she coated everyone within her Shine. The Stars had their backs to the Diamonds as each duo stared at the adjacent cliff. Rarity then saw a tussle of tall grass by her side rustle and began to reach out.

"I-I think I found one of them right h- AH!"

Rather a rat, her fingers had been caught in a rat trap. Before she could even complain, two darts flew right for her. Jotaro's eyes darted to her, not wasting a single moment to stop time.

 **"[Star Platinum: The World]!"**

Rarity fell back with a gasp and a great stinging sensation in her cheek. She brought a hand up to it to see that a piece of it was missing.

"N-No! How could this have happened?! I'M GOING TO SKIN THOSE RODENTS FOR THIS!"

Josuke looked back as he saw Jotaro standing over them both.

" _Yare Yare_... Things just got real complicated."

"Wh-When'd you stop time!? I-I've never seen you do it before so, this is a shock!"

"The real shock is in the rats we're fighting... It seems one of them are on our side."

Everyone looked to Jotaro shocked before another dart flew at Rarity, but it was intercepted by one similar like it, both hitting and melting a nearby boulder. Jotaro merely glanced to the phenomenon.

"See that? I'm not sure if they're fighting for who eats us, or if one of them actually is defending us, two darts flew near Rarity in a similar fashion within the frozen time. It just so happened that one ricocheted into her cheek."

Rarity glared at Josuke silently. He blinked at her before catching the hint and healed her.

"T-Then, what do we do now? I can't believe we've gotten cornered by a couple of rats... Like rats!"

Rainbow Dash then nudged Rarity.

"I have an idea. Take the Shine off of me for a hot second, I think we can assume they're targeting her cause they understand her ability."

'Ah, but won't you be vulnerable to their attacks?"

"That's the plan."

Jotaro put a hand on Rainbow Dash's shoulder as he shook his head.

"Not happening. I'll do it. I'm not sure if you can activate a Rainboom fast enough to deflect the darts."

Rainbow Dash gawked at Jotaro before she shoved the hand away.

"Now's not the time for that! We're a team right? Rarity! Take the Shine off of us both! Any objections, Jotaro?"

Another dart flew by Rarity, but Josuke used Crazy Diamond to deflect it. The dart bounced off of the fist, yet the poison stained the surface. Josuke scowled at both of the Stars.

"Now's not the time for this spousal bullshit you've been having for the past hour!"

Rarity groaned herself as she waved her hand at them, the shining coat slipping off of them both and slithering her way.

"You two have been in situations like this before, right? Well then, show us how it's done already! I just want to go home! ... Wait, Jotaro what're you doing?"

Jotaro began to walk up one of the cliffs, surprising Rainbow Dash herself.

"I'm using myself as bait so you two can spot one of the rats. Rarity, you can make just about anything, so make some binoculars and sniper rounds and hand them to Josuke. We're ending this chapter now."

Rarity wanted a fast ending, but she hadn't anticipated anyone to pull something so risky so quick, this had caught her off guard and nearly had her fumbling about with her own glossy substance. Her Stand leaned out by her side and began to help her, both murmuring under their breaths as Josuke anxiously glanced between the cliffs. Rainbow Dash rushed after Jotaro to pull him back, but her eyes widened from a glint up the cliff.

"A-Ah! **[Seraphim]!** "

Without a moment to lose, her Stand shot forth and emitted a powerful Sonic Rainboom from it's body, rendering everyone but herself weak.

"There! The rat's by that rock!"

She sprinted ahead with a smug grin on her face. As she leapt to the side of the rock, Star Seraphim appeared by her side ready to stomp the rat into the ground.

"You're dead meat this ti-"

In a split moment, Jotaro was in front of her, a pained grunt from him as he fell back into her. His right arm and chest began to melt away.

"Wh-... What just happened?!"

"I told you to stop being so reckless... But."

Star Platinum held up the crushed corpse of the rat, the Stand it had also began to fall in on itself before breaking away.

"We managed to get one... There's only one real issue now. Your Rainboom. I'm used to it, so I was able to get over the effects faster than other would... But Rarity."

Both the Stars looked down with pale faces. Josuke shrieked as Rarity fell over with a blank expression, half of her body melted away, and nearly all of Shine On's crystal substance gone. Only cracked ad worn rounds and an unfinished pair of binoculars in his hand.

"S-Shit! SHIT! W-What do I do! ... I-I thought this thing was on our side!"

Josuke began to take a few breaths and calm himself down. He had to focus. If he was hit, even with a single dart, it'd all be over. He raised the binoculars up with one hand as he used Crazy Diamond to ready the worn bullet. Rarity was at the edge herself, focusing all her might on the shapes of the items she gave Josuke, the other rounds dwindling away as she began to focus on the one round in Josuke's hand. Josuke began to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Pray. He wasn't sure to who or what, but he needed help. Any kind of sign, a miracle even. Just as he was sure this was the end, a violet glimmer of light shone through a small bush, and through the binoculars he found the rat. The Element of Harmony, Generosity, seemingly fused to the body of the rat. It had nearly faded of any and all color until now, and Josuke wouldn't squander it. The rat readied it's Stand, taking aim at Josuke, but faltered at the teenager's grin.

"Heh. I caught you asshole. From us to you, so choke on it!"

With a flick, Crazy Diamond fired Shine On's special crystal round, piercing the Stand and flying through the Stand User as both had been blown to pieces. Josuke fist pumped the air as Crazy Diamond immediately began to heal Rarity.

"Bullseye! Call me Josuke Higashikata, the guy turns his pressure into goddamn reassurance!"

Rainbow Dash let out a contented sigh herself before raising a brow at Jotaro. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

"You sound like you didn't have too much faith in him."

"W-Well... So he's a little better at this than I thought!"

"They both are... Hey, do me a favor and help me over there. We need to get that Element before something else takes it away."

After Josuke healed Jotaro, the group all ran over to the rat's corpse. As they neared it, it began to shine brilliantly, Rarity's eyes began to well up.

"Finally, after all this time I'll- UGH!"

From the remains of the rat erupted a horrid creature. An insectoid being that stood on hind legs, hissing at them before zipping off at an alarming speed, flying off with tattered wings with the Element in it's grasp. Everyone simply stared at it vanish into the evening sky. Then, all eyes moved to Jotaro. He merely stared back with a blink.

"... What? You expected me to stop time after everything today?"

The eyes moved to Rainbow Dash.

"H-Hey! I know I messed up already, but don't pin this one on me!"

And finally the eyes moved to Josuke.

"... I didn't think rats grew bugs inside of it! W-What the Hell was that?!"

Before anyone could even respond, Rarity broke into a loud sob.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE! SO! SO CLOSE! AAAAAAH!"

She threw herself into Josuke who only hugged her with a nod.

"Me too... But, that had to be a Stand, right?"

Rainbow Dash scratched her head as she looked in the sky.

"It did seem pretty familiar..."

Jotaro tipped his cap.

"We'll have to look further into this... What an annoying day."

* * *

Jotaro dropped Josuke and Rarity off by the bus station. Rarity had finally calmed down after the promise of ice cream, to which Josuke himself was willing to partake in even considering his mother's wrath, but they were stopped by Koichi and Senset.

"J-Josuke! Rarity!" "You guys, you'll never believe this!"

Josuke sighed with tired eyes.

"Look, I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait tomor-"

Senset pulled Josuke down to eye level by his collar with a serious expression in her eyes.

"There's a murderer in town and we met the ghosts of a few of his victims."

Josuke could only blink before Rarity pulled him back with a skeptical face.

"Is this another one of your attempts of gaining wealth? You could just, ask, Okuyasu for a loan. I know you both are already rich."

Koichi spoke up, nearly yelling.

"S-She's being serious, and so am I! It's awful! We have to go on a search or something!"

Josuke couldn't help but groan.

"We just missed Jotaro and Dashie... I'll see what we can get tomorrow, but it's already pretty late. If it's really a killer than, we oughta be careful about it."

Senset and Koichi glanced at each other.

"B-But..."

"It's really messed up! Can't we at least... I don't know."

Rarity began to strut away with her head held high.

"I for one will get to the bottom of this! But we can't work efficiently without-"

Josuke pulled her back from being ran over in the street.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!"

"Aah! I-I was... Hehehe!"

The car had stopped and the window was down, the driver was a young man, average looking at best with wavy blonde hair. A face anyone could forget. He glanced to the kids before rolling the window up and driving off. He glanced into his rearview mirror at his beloved sister, an ugly insectoid creature in her lap as she inspected the Element of Harmony in her hands.

"It's beautiful, and you were just born? I'll give you a name... You're a special one. I'll name you, Thorax."

The girl smiled as she looked back at the group of Stand User's in the distance. It was nice to see familiar faces every now and again, she thought.


	58. In Wolf's Skin

Twilight Sparkle paced around the tear in space-time before her studiously as Spike followed her.

"So... What're we looking for again?"

"From our past experiences, it usually takes a single second in Equestria for an entire adventure in this mystery dimension, so why hasn't Cadence come out already?"

A familiar voice rang out

"Twilight! Spike!"

The two turned to a relieving sight. Shining Armor ran quick as he could to their side.

"Princess Celestia is recovering now, you both should get some rest too! I'll handle it from here."

Twilight shook her head.

"Sorry, Shining Armor, but I can't. Cadence hasn't come out yet... That's not a good sign. Usually we come out as soon as we go in."

"All the more reason for you to stay! Equestria needs you both, safe and sound. I don't want... I don't want anymore of these on you."

He brought a hoof up to her cheek before it went down to her throat, the scars Dio left behind, seeing these wounds made the unicorn visibly shake.

"I'm your older brother and Captain of the Royal Guard. It's my job to keep these things from happening, and my duty to family. Princess Celestia is worried about you. Can't you go see her?"

Twilight opened her mouth to object. How could she stay when her childhood friend could be hurt or worse? However, as she thought this, she couldn't help but think of how it was for Shining Aemor.

Reluctantly, she nodded and began to make her way to the castle. Spike began to follow her but stopped at Twilight's words.

"Spike, I need you to go with him. You and I have the most experience, both in and out of the game, so they'll need your help."

Spike widened his eyes with a shake if his head.

"I can't! What if I get sent back there again?! I-I don't want to cause anymore trouble!"

"Spike. That wasn't your fault. Dio used his vampiric bud on you, and was the last of his kind, even if you get sent back I believe you'll be more helpful than I could be. Now go."

"... Y-Yes ma'am!"

Spike saluted before he pivoted to Shinig Armor, the two smiled briefly before their attention turned to the spatial anomaly. Shinig Armor's horn lit up with magical energy.

"So... How do we do this?"

"We go in, play a weird game of chess for our friends and an Element of Harmony, come out."

"... That's it?"

"Oh! And your magic is gonna be sucked away every second we spend in there. You gotta be careful or... Well I never seen what happens if you run out."

"Princess Celestia is as powerful as can be and she had to be carried to her chambers... But that doesn't matter! We can't let Cadence go through something like that alone!"

"We won't! Let's go!"

 _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure**_

 _ **Part 4: ~Diamond is Charitable~**_

 _ **Episode XVI: Terror In Morioh Town!**_

Reimi saw Koichi and Senset return to the entrance of Ghost Alley, Sweetie Bell ran in circles around her as she chased Arnold, hood up and stains gone. Reimi then noticed Josuke and Rarity and smiled.

"Hey again, I didn't think you'd be back so soon. You brought friends?"

Josuke and Rarity blinked at the sight of the ghostly trio. A mere glance before they noticed Arnold's throat.

Rarity paled as much as her near ivory skin allowed as Josuke's eyes widened.

"T-That's... Uh... Whoa..."

"Koichi. Senset. This, isn't funny..."

Reimi folded her arms with a sigh as the other kept quiet.

"I guess I'll explain it again, not that I mind all that much. You probably think this is some prank by the sounds of things, but we're very much dead, I'm afraid. I'm Reimi Sugimoto, and this is my sister Satō Sugimoto, but we just call her Sweetie Bell. Our guard dog is called, Arnold."

Sweetie Bell bowed her head with a curtsey. Josuke blinked himself out of his shock and rubbed his neck.

"S-So you two- er, three, all haunt Morioh Town?!"

Sweetie Bell tilted her head and looked up to Reimi.

 _"Do we... Haunt the town? Isn't that... bad?"_

Reimi nodded.

"We do haunt Morioh Town, but only Ghost Alley and the entrance to it, most people can't even comprehend the place though. It seems only those who are dead or something special about them are allowed to see it. Besides, it's not like we want to haunt and scare people, we want justice."

Senset then glanced to Koichi.

"Stands... This is, kind of a breakthrough about what Stands are now, doesn't it?"

Koichi shook his head.

"I-I don't really care for that right now! Ms. Reimi, tell them what you told us!"

Reimi nodded and declaimed their story to the Diamonds. Josuke listened intently with a somber expression.

"Alright... I think I get it, but are you sure those two are still in Morioh? It just doesn't seem right for them to stay."

Reimi pointed across the street at the local town map. On it were a small but growing number of missing person's posters.

"I don't know their faces or names, but I do know their targets, young women. Beautiful women too. Girls no younger than Sunset or your friend there. I'm not asking for much, simply that awareness be made!"

Josuke raised his hands as Reimi began to raise her voice.

"Y-Yeah! I get that! I'll see what we can do, maybe Jotaro can help us or even Dashie, right Rarity? ... Rarity?"

No one but Sweetie Bell had really noticed Rarity's mortified expression until now. Her hands over her open mouth with broadened eyes.

At this point in the conversation, tears had already fallen as she leaned away from the ghosts, her eyes fixated on Sweetie Bell.

 _"Is something wrong, ma'am?"_

The little girl didn't seem to mind, but as the hood fell down from a gust of wind, both gasped as Rarity witnessed a glimpse of what was hidden behind the cloth.

Reimi caught the hood before it could fall all the way, but Rarity had seen enough.

"... I... I'm sorry, I..."

Without another word she ran off. Reimi sighed as Josuke and Koichi reached out for Rarity, a groan from Senset as they watched her run.

"H-Hey! Rarity...! Well, this kind of stuff messes with her, so don't take it personal."

"R-Rarity! I... I thought she'd be used to something like this..."

Reimi shook her head at Josuke.

"It's fine. It'd actually be pretty weird to be impersonal with a faceless kid, right? We heard what we needed to hear so, you should go and help her. We'll be around."

As Josuke ran of after her, Koichi and Senset looked at each other.

"I know this is gruesome... But, something felt off about Rarity."

"You're telling me Koichi, Rarity's not as fragile as she looks, maybe it's that Element they were talking about on the way here?"

Neither of them could be sure as they shrugged and bid farewell to the ghosts. Josuke followed Rarity into a small alley and found her sitting by the side of a dumpster, as if trying to hide herself from him. Was it him?

No, he didn't know who or what, but Josuke had an inkling about what put Rarity in such a state. He opened his mouth but silenced himself under the sounds of unrestrained wails.

He wished Crazy Diamond could fix people's moods, but there were some things that couldn't be handled with a fist, gentle or not. He sat by her side an offered himself.

"Hey... Don't run off like that, you scared me."

She leaned into him as she desperately tried to put herself together. She attempted to speak, but Josuke simply hushed her.

"Let it out first, then tell me what's wrong."

"A-Aah...! I... I can't believe this... Rai-R-Rainbow Dash... She told me... We may find, the familiar faces in this world, like mirrors..."

She held onto him tighter.

"In Equestria, I have a sister named Sweetie Bell... So seeing her here... Even if that's not my sister I can't... I just, can't..."

Josuke simply held onto Rarity as long as she needed him. He opened his mouth, but not to calm down Rarity, instead he shouted out at a figure that had appeared at the end of the ally that approached them.

"Oi! You weren't there before, don't get any funny ideas!"

He summoned Crazy Diamond with a fist ready to strike, but the figure jumped back with a familiar voice.

"W-Whoa! Whoa, whoa, Josuke! It's me! Okuyasu! Chill!"

Okuyasu stepped out from the shadows with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about comin' out of nowhere! You wouldn't believe what just happened to... Hey, what's up with Rarity? If she's feeling down, you guys should go home, not cooped up in some alley!"

"A-Ah, you're right. C'mon, Rarity..."

As the Diamonds left Okuyasu alone he turned away and glance around him before his eyes changed with a blink into an insect's. His mouth opened as mandibles slid out with a flick of a serpentine tongue.

Before long, the creature's whole shape changed into Hazamada just as he left, running into Koichi and Senset. Koichi was surprised at the sight.

"O-Oh! Hi, Hazamada! Where've you've been lately?"

The older boy shrugged with a small scowl.

"Like that's any of your business, what were you guys doing by that alley?"

Senset folded her arms at him with a raised brow.

"Like that's any of your business, what were you doing IN that alley?"

The two glared at each other before Koichi put himself in between them.

"No fighting! It's been a long day, and even then we should still tell him Senset, he's a Stand User too!"

Senset gave a reluctant sigh, which in turn caused Hazamada to have a pleased smile on his face, and she began to tell Hazamada all about Ghost Alley.

Curiously, Hazamada turned his head back at the alley and saw the ghosts re-enter and vanish.

"Whoa... So, how do they know the killers' are still here? It's not like they meet their victims, right?"

Koichi rubbed his neck.

"T-They see his victims pass by I think... I have a complicated feeling. It's so weird, like something isn't right."

Senset folded her arms as she glanced off to the side with a frown.

"You and me both. What's going on in this town?"

Hazamada shook his head at them both with a scoff.

"Psh!~ I feel great! You two are probably coming down with something!"

"Shut up, Hazamada!" "Y-You don't have be so loud about it..."

Within Ghost Alley, Reimi and Sweetie Bell heard a new voice, the voice of a new spirit passing. A painful whine with a broken cough. The ghosts all looked to the sky to see the spirit of Toshikazu Hazamada fly to the heavens.

His head turned all the way with a twisted neck and a large gaping hole where his heart was meant to be. His arms bent awkwardly, as if forced back, yet it all faded away as he passed on to the afterlife.

Reimi held onto Sweetie Bell with tears in their eyes.

"T-That's not right...! We just saw that schoolboy...! Why would they kill him? H-How did they kill him?! H-Have they gone further off the deep end, or was he one of Little Rohan's friends, what does this mean?! Why was that boy killed, by our murderers?!"

* * *

Late that evening, Meuda Yoshikage woke that night with a jolt, a sudden thud on the door to her house. She hurried to the entrance, picking up speed with each pound door, she shushed loudly as she opened it.

"Shhhh!~ Quiet! You'll wake Yoshi up... My, my. You've grown a lot in such a short time, my little Thorax. Larger than any other before you."

A putrid beast roughly as tall as herself lumbered in. A large head with a smooth horn, developing branches similar to a beetle, investors eyes that dimly glowed, an unhinged jaw to allow a pair of shiny pincers within the mouth to flex as a serpentine tongue flicked out.

A strange mint green froth bubbled down the jaw. An exoskeleton that had a muscular tone to it, thick and dark as oil, the legs had odd holes in the legs with backward knees and a pair of hooves. Two arms with clawed hands that hung low.

On the back were a pair of seemingly torn wings under a flexible shell. Hunched over, it hovered around Meuda, a violet glow emanating from it's chest.

"... It must be the work of that jewel. What takes weeks upon weeks has only taken you hours. You, I will surely keep, now please refrain from drooling on the wood."

 **"... Y-You..."**

"?! D-Did you just...?!"

The creature sucked the pincers back in. A guttural yet light voice uttered out.

 **"... You keep... Me...?"**

"This isn't right... I've made plenty like you before and none sentient nor intelligent enough to... Is that jewel so powerful it can enhance my Stand Ability?"

She placed a hand on the chest of her creation. She found herself surprised further.

"Is that... A heartbeat? You have internal organs now... Vital ones. I'd love to dissect you and see how this occurred! But it's too late. Go outside and hide as a dog. You can still change, yes?"

It nodded as it flashed a sudden light. A black Great Dane sat in front of her.

"Good boy.~ Out you go. If anyone stops by or comes to knock, kill them please, just like you did that boy."

* * *

Sunday. A day of rest and preparation for the following week to come. However for Rarity, it was yet another day on the hunt for the Element of Harmony.

Josuke had taken her with him to the bank to withdraw money for bus fare... However, he had nothing within his account, and only twelve hundred yen in his wallet.

Shocked, he began to breathe heavily as he paled with sweat trickling down his brow.

"D-Dammit...! DAMMIT! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Rarity jumped at the abrupt shrieking and pulled Josuke to the side.

"What in Equestria has gotten into you!? Don't make a scene in such a public area!"

"B-But...! All my money, it's all gone!"

"Wait what."

Rarity snatched his wallet from his hand as she searched it with a growing panic.

"T-There's not even enough for bus fare! There's not enough for our materials! THERE'S NOT ENOUGH HERE FOR MORE ICE CREAM!"

"R-Rarity, now you're the on being loud...!"

 **"Found it."**

Josuke and Rarity stood still and silent as they glanced around.

"You heard that too, didn't you Darling?"

"Y-Yeah... It was a real weird voice that said-"

 **"Found it!"**

Rarity yelped as she pointed to a trash bin beside them. A miniscule figure resembling a bee's abdomen scurried out from underneath the bin before running off into the street. Josuke chased after it with Rarity close behind him.

"Y-You think that's a Stand trying something fishy?!"

"With a tone like that? It sounds so greedy!"

"H-Hey that's...!"

Josuke pointed ahead as a second figure ran out to the first one's side. Okuyasu vehemently chased after them.

"O-Oi! Get back here! That was my hundred yen coin!"

Rarity's eyes widened as they ran alongside him.

"Okuyasu, you're after one of these things too?"

"Yeah! I was gonna get me a drink from a vending machine, but dropped my coin before I could get it, then that tiny thief slid out from under the machine and snagged it! It's gotta be a Stand, right?"

"Of course, darling! I just hope pocket change is all they're taking...!"

Josuke exclaimed as he saw a great number of the miniscule thieves.

"W-Whoa... T-There's so many of em...!"

Rarity expressed great distaste with a groan.

"There's no way anyone or thing could have multiple Stands at once, correct?"

"Keicho, his Stand was similar to this, so they gotta be running back to the User. Oi, Okuyasu, where's that greedy sis of yours?! She'd be able to tell us all about these damn things!"

Okuyasu stopped abruptly with a confused expression as he stared straight.

"She's right over there?"

Senset stood alone by a tree in the park. She rubbed her hands together with an eerie smile as she giggled to herself. All Seeing Eye activavted as she spoke.

"This is GREAT, Shigechi! With our Stands working together like this, we can get legally scam the whole damn town out of it's figurative and literal wallet!"

A nasal laugh sounded as a shorter round boy in a school uniform waddled out into view. His head grew short spikes of light hair and a face of a developing child, an innocent smile with teeth that had fallen out and yet grown in, even a nostril trickling with unwiped snot. He beamed at Senset.

"Ruh-Really? My Stand helped out dat much?!"

She turned with a face as bright as his own.

"Yeah! The best part of it all is that this totally legal! Gyaaaahahahah!~" "Shishishishishishi!~"

Rarity shouted sternly as she stomped over.

"Oh, puh-kff! I should have known you would be behind such a hairbrained scheme!"

Senset turned paled and shocked until she noticed Rarity. She leaned back from the strict glares from Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Oh shut it Fragility, this is uh, just a way for me to get money for us all! Ain't that right, Shigechi?"

She winked at the boy who scratched his head. A dumb sigh from him as he lightly knocked against his scalp.

"Buuuuuuut, you said this was ours, and ours alone...!"

"Well, duh! You get your cut, and I get mine, which I'd distribute amongst my friends here!~ In that way we get our share equally to do with whatever we want!"

"Ooh!~ Okay, that's conceivable."

Josuke shoved a finger in Senset's face, unlike the others who relaxed, he stood his ground.

"Wait a minute there. I've watched you closely for awhile now and I learned something, a tell for when you lie."

"What're you talking about Rooster H- Josuke!"

She inwardly cursed herself as Josuke snarled with his hands closed into tight fist, one still right in her face with Crazy Diamond faintly flashing into sight. It was a gamble she had to take.

Josuke was more observant than she'd like him to be, and she couldn't afford any subtle weaknesses to be known. He spoke through clenched teeth.

Rarity and Okuyasu on top of him to hold him back with their Stands restraining his.

"You're on thin ice after that baby store stunt...!"

"That was like, a week ago, c'mon! You've got a rich dad and Pinkie! Your nephew has to be loaded since he's been living in the most expensive hotel in the whole town! Pinkie's directly connected to an international pop band that's been around for a good few years! You can't be serious about being so broke after my little prank, right!?"

"You're the one with omnipotent Stand. You tell me if I'm overreacting."

All Seeing Eye shifted and the pupils dilated as Senset eyed Josuke head to toe. She deactivated the Stand as she folded her arms.

"I'm not apologizing."

Okuyasu and Rarity pulled Josuke back as Senset gestured to Shigechi.

"I'm gonna safely assume you're all here because my friend's Stand here, ** **[ Harvest ],** ** took a yen coin or two? Impressive right?~"

Rarity shouted at them both.

"Thievery isn't impressive in the slightest, and that pile is more than one or two coins!"

Shigechi frown as he flailed his arms.

"It ain't stealin' it's all found on the floor, anyone could pick it up but they don't, so we do!"

Senset patted his head with a sneer.

"Exactly!~ And besides, we're not JUST looking for cash, we're looking out for any suspicious activity! Like anything that could be our two murderers."

The Diamonds glanced between each other as they tensed up. Senset pointed at them with a frown.

"See? I'm not trying to make a quick buck, that's on the side, Shigechi's amazing Stand could survey Morioh Town from top to bottom in every nook and cranny!"

Okuyasu gasped and nodded.

"Ooh! So he'd be able to know whatever whenever! That's real smart, only you'd come up with that!"

Senset grinned with a wink as she knelt down and pulled Shigechi into a one armed hug.

"That's right! We're like Omnipotent meets Omnipresent! Together there ain't a thing we can't do!"

The snotty boy blushed and giggled happily.

"Shishishi!~ I'm useful and smart!"

Josuke folded his arms with a huff.

"Well... I guess it ain't all that bad... After all, you're doing a good thing here, helping society by putting the leftover money back into circulation. In fact...~"

Rarity noticed a familiar glint in Josuke's eye.

"Darling what're you planning?"

"Rarity? You have that bank summary I told you to hold? It's like a receipt for all the money I lost!~"

She took out the document from her purse and handed it to him. Josuke sneered as he looked it over before he shoved it in Senset's face.

"I think that if what you're doing is really right? Then why not help a friend out and payback what you owe?~"

She rolled her eyes and began to read it over. Her smug attitude gradually fell away as the color of her face faded into a sickly pale shade.

"... HOLY SHIT! T-That's...! I-I didn't know I used that much money! I-I wasn't trying to make you fucking bankrupt!"

Josuke now held the pompous sneer as he pocketed the summary and he pointed at the partners in crime.

"I ain't taking a single coin from Shigechi, you though, you better hope he's feeling generous today!~ Cause as of now you're in debt to me!"

"Ngh-...! Nnnnnoooooooo!"

"Yes."

Rarity shook her head disapproving the exchange.

"If I may be so bold to offer a compromise? Why not instead look for something like a winning lottery ticket? I see the things in trash bins all the time, surely one of the lower tickets could be found?"

Okuyasu sang out cheerfully.

"Hey!~ I had the same idea! We may get lucky and even find a real good one!"

Senset rolled her eyes frowning skeptically.

"As if! Sure, I found a few tickets that could make ten thousand, or fifty thousand yen, but even I gave up on that due to the sheer amount of lottery tickets are out there!"

She then pointed accusingly at Okuyasu and shouted.

"Besides! YOU have plenty of money already, where'd!"

She shrank back as Okuyasu shoved his own finger at her.

"That's because YOU kept putting it into savings and stocks without telling me! I virtually ain't got any pocket change!"

"H-Hey...! I'm telling you we're gonna be millionaires, just bear with me...!"

Josuke pushed them apart with a cool sigh.

"Oi, just act like adults and just let the other so their thing. You two ain't gonna take care of each other forever anyhow."

Senset stuck her tongue out at Okuyasu, which he replied with pulling an eyelid down, both gained a deadpanned expression from Josuke.

He snatched Senset up by her neck and dragged her away.

"Yowch! What're you grabbing at me like that for!?"

"For someone with a photographic memory, you sure as shit can't think. We're gonna go get that money you owe me and I know how. C'mon!"

"U-Ugh...! Wh-What about Shigechi!?"

Shigechi shouted.

"Y-Yeah! What about me?!"

Okuyasu swung an arm around the fat boy and smiled brightly.

"You and I are gonna hit the town! I'll pick up the slack my baby sis left for ya! We're gonna pick this town dry, legally! Don't forget about the tickets though!"

"Shishishishi!~ Pick the town clean, legally? I like that!"

The two boys began to cackle together as Rarity shook her head.

"I guess I'll watch over these two so they don't break the law... Why do I have such a bad feeling though?"

The two groups went their separate ways, both into town with their own paths before them.

* * *

Princess Cadence panted as she began to feel weak. Her wings flapped slower, her breathing ragged, her chest felt heavier than ever.

She landed at the foot of the board. She knew she had plenty of strength left, even after so long, and yet she was so tired.

"A-Aah...!"

Her legs gave way. She fell against another pony who helped her up. Shining Armor supported her as Spike helped her stand on her own.

"Don't worry about a thing now, I'm here."

"Princess Cadence! Your Calvary has arrived!"

Shocked she replied with agape silence. Then, a teary smile, eyes brimming with confidence as she turned her head to the board.

"Thank you, both of you, now I know we can win. Things have gotten complicated, and it only seems to get worse but... Together we can do this!"


	59. The Great Apology

Deparde Quizno every body!

So. Where have I been?

You lot are probably wondering where the newest chapter for My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure is.

I've got some news. Good and Bad.

Bad News first.

 **THE FIC IS CANCELLED.**

Dead. Eternal Hiatus. It's on the Berserk Ship to Elfhiem. Buried under the numerous ideas and subplots I kept thinking of and putting in there.

I would like to apologize to everyone who was looking forward to the finish of this.

The fanfic clearly started as a joke. A parody with little to no effort just for laughs.

But as I finished Part 1 and moved onto Part 2, I began to grow attached to and the attention I gained. Minute as it is, it really motivated me and continued on.

The chapters, even the ones before, were cluttered. Too few spaces. A myriad of details and just completely noobish despite the passion I put into them.

Which for Fan Fiction. Net is pretty passable.

You guys don't deserve passable. You deserve good. Damn Good. I'm not even sure if I can give you that, but I'll try.

That's why I'm directing readers of this story to the re-write of Part 1 on my account, My Little Pony Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Shimmer. And that's the Good News.

This fic is done(if anyone wants to pick it up for their own, fine by me), but the idea and story is not.

Part 1 is a mockery to how I see this story now. In essence, it's just some crazy fictitious story that means absolutely nothing in the long run of things. It matters to me though, enough that I want to rectify it.

With this new Part 1 of the crossover I will be able to take my time with a fresh start and a new ideas for the tale.

I know those who may be curious or cautious of the idea of me abandoning this too... I'll be honest. Life can make those things happen. But right now as I write this? I'm going to do things best I can just for you as you are reading this.

The original will remain up as a completed fanfic. I may not like it, but I'll never want to forget it, and what it has done for me as a writer and a person.

So for all of you readers and reviewers, and to the story itself!

 **THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING,** ** DEPARDE QUIZNO!**


	60. Phantom Shivers

The light died down around Twilight. She looked down and found herself human once again, she wore the same dress as she first arrived in the human world.

Her surroundings were of a barren, broken, dilapidated ruin. Destroyed by both age and battle, the scars of it's history littered what few walls remained.

She grew anxious at the old corpses in armor, some full body, some as light as her Ripple Training outfit... In fact, it had looked to be that all manner of warriors had fallen.

She wandered the halls of the castle. She witnessed the frightening height of the structure from one of the numerous holes in the walls and ceiling above. The moon hung low and seemed larger than ever.

"... Why does this place seem so, familiar?"

She stumbled over a broken step in a large stairway. Her hands out as she caught herself with a grunt.

"A-Ah! What a nightmare... What happened here? Hm?"

Before her was a painting of some kind. A distinct castle she remembered all too well. The Castle of Windknight's Lot. The castle she and Jonathan stormed for their final bout with Dio.

Is this the world in which Dio won? Had she been sent here to be destroyed by him? How powerful could he be now in the timeline of which evil prevailed... And would she even be a match for him?

...

No. There was no room for doubt in her mind now. Her heart and her soul would lead her to victory, she'd save this world and her own, no matter how many obstacles stood in her way.

She lifted the front of her dress and began to sprint up the perilous stairway.

She began to stumble again. Grumbling under her breath out of frustration.

"Ooh...! If only I could use my magic here!"

She though of the spell for flight before she moved forward... But she felt no ground beneath her.

She instead found herself radiating a familiar violet-pink aura as she floated off the ground.

"H-Huh?! B-B-But...! In this world our magic is different than normal! Unless... Another mystery. But first comes first!"

Renewed with the confidence of having her magic, she near jettisoned to the top through one of the walls. High above the towering spire, she landed through a hole in the roof.

She remembered a balcony had been the highest chamber. Instead she stood in a grandiose hallway. The torn scarlet carpet lined a golden trim that had a star pattern. Mutilated bodies hung from the ceiling above, piled in corners and far spaces of the room, and even dangled from the edges of dangerous descents. All warriors.

At the end of the hallway laid a pitch blackness no light could pierce. Even as she approached it, she began to feel strange. Anxious, desperate, and afraid.

Yet there was contradiction within as well. A sense of calm. Reassurance. Hope with each step grew and grew as she entered the dark abyss...

Within past the wall of evil she had near all but stopped breathing. Her blood ran cold. Her skin paled sickly. Her eyes even dilated and began to well up as she saw who sat on a throne of gilded gold.

A man with immaculate features and Herculean physique sat there with eyes crimson as the blood stained interior. He wore little to anything but light obsidian armor with a black cape.

 _"... Another one makes their way to me. Here to end the monster of legends? Immortalize yourself within the annals of history with your achievements? Tell me mortal, as all those who have laid before you here had, why are you here?"_

"... I... I..."

He raised a brow as he stood to his feet. He seemed to use no effort and yet he flew in the air with such ease, like a wingless pegasus.

Now he stood right before her and there was no mistaking it now...

This was him. This was Jonathan Joestar.

There was not anything to say. Anything she could say... Anything she could think. It all drew blanks. All that was within her mind was a question. Why? Why was Jonathan a Vampire?

She had been in such a shock she didn't react to him cupping her chin. Even now as he stood as a monster she saw the face of a considerate man.

 _"You're no warrior... I must be going mad to have thought you as such. Turn back, I refuse to devour the blood of the innocent... No more than I already have."_

As he began to retract his hand, she snatched it with her own and held tightly. Jonathan raised a brow.

 _"What do you think you are doing?"_

"... You're not cold."

 _"I am. It is the many things that is my curse."_

"No... Your armor is cold but you, you're warm."

She brought her hand to his wrist to take the clawed gauntlet off, she gasped as she flew back after a feral snarl rang in her ears. Twilight landed roughly as her dress tore from skidding across the ground.

Jonathan bellowed from behind his dark wall.

 _" **BEGONE**! LEAVE ME BE LEST I SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!"_

She groaned and coughed as she dusted herself of the aged dirt on her. Her voice low as a whisper.

"... How can you say that...? JoJo? Is this really you?"

Twilight shuffled her way back to him. Her voice raised slightly.

"How did this come to happen...? Weren't you going to be a knight? An archeologist?"

She stopped at the black wall. She could feel it, his hateful eyes boring into her, did he hate her? Was that the creature he was now?

A thick cloud puffed out from the wall as the blackness subsided. He stood there adjusting the gauntlet.

 _"... I don't recognize you, mortal. Few know even my real name, let alone that nickname, yet here you are... Who are you?"_

She brought her hand to her chest as she quaked.

"I knew you from a different time... You and I... We were...!"

Twilight began to quiver as the memories came back to her. She wished and prayed silently that she could explain it to him. Jonathan shook his head.

 _"Did we... Attend the same university? Or were your parents one of father's financial partners? Were we acquaintances?"_

Twilight stepped through the wall, it felt as if she walked through rushing water, but she forced herself through regardless.

"We were...!"

Her footing faltered under a stone giving way under her weight. Jonathan caught her before she fell, both surprised in the moment, yet it was he who had froze as she climbed to him. Her head in his chest.

"We were... I'm so sorry, JoJo... I-I'm... I-I'm s-so-so sorry...!"

She sobbed quietly. Here and now they could feel it. The pain in the other. Jonathan hushed her.

 _"... Madam. You truly mean as you say, so I must believe you as I barely remember myself."_

He held her out. His face stone cold as he stoically spoke.

 _"It doesn't matter that you cry for a dead man. These tears are wasted on a thing who can't even mourn. Return to your home. There is nothing for you here but pain."_

Once more she flew from behind the wall due to his ungodly strength. This time however, she remained on the floor, her back to the ground and her eyes to the moon above. Tears streamed down her face.

"... O-Ooh... JoJo... I'm... I'm...!"

Jonathan shook his head as he turned away from her. The sobbing vanished as he returned to his seat. Yet a sound disturbed him. It garnered a turn around, to which he received a savage kick in the cheek by a magic propelled Twilight.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU! EVEN IF IT IS, FROM YOURSELF!"

He barely moved. His head hadn't even tilted nor his face changed, his vacant stare grew colder.

 _"... Is that so? Tell me, fair maiden, your name."_

She felt the chilling fear from when she had faced Dio long ago. The Ripple could incinerate the undead with but a single stroke, yet this was Jonathan Joestar. Even as a monster, his face and voice, it was all still there.

He was still here.

Even so, she did not feel the strength that came with the Ripple, only her magic.

Jonathan jerked his head with surprising force, enough to throw the princess off and tumble on the ground, recovering to her feet at once.

 _"... You know my name, and about that last statement, I've no memory of you yet you talk to me as if we were closest of friends. Tell me your name."_

"Twilight Sparkle. The one who will free you from this morbid torment!"

 _"... Well then, Twilight Sparkle..."_

He threw a hand in the air, the visible darkness of his presence vanished like a thick fog cleared by a gale, Jonathan marched slowly to Twilight.

Stalking her as a malicious wolf stalked a hapless sheep. She found herself taking step after step back, her breathing cut short, a cold sweat beading down her face.

 _"If you so desire then it shall be, a duel then. You and I. A warrior, a beast, the timeless battle between good and evil continues."_

The vampire dashed with a plume of dust behind him. Twilight stumbled back as she raised a magical sphere. A thunderous boom sounded as he struck the shield that blew the corpses away. Jonathan repeatedly pounded against the shield.

 _"If this is your best you've failed yourself!"_

"Stop This!"

Twilight wailed as the shield grew spikes. However, Jonathan continued his assault by gripping one spike to lift the sphere over his head, leaping high into the air and slammed it through the ground.

She shrieked as the two broke through floor after floor. Her construct began to crack and dent before shattering at the floor of a great hall. Armored knights holding varying weapons lined the walls of the endless corridor.

Twilight had bounced from the shattering, as did Jonathan, flown away and apart from each other. He landed on his feet as she rolled against the ground. Tired and frightened. She pushed herself off the ground and in the air as she flew away.

 _"Exhausted already... Where is that passion that burned in your eyes not even a moment ago?"_

Her eyes widened as she looked back. Jonathan was nowhere to be seen. She looked to her sides and to the ground, yet his voice continued.

 _"I have misjudged you. You are like every other before you, mortal and weak, afraid."_

She gasped before she shot to the side. Her nightmare fell from above striking the ground with a plume of dust and smoke. She raised her hands as her radiant magic beamed into the knights by her side.

Many came to life and wielded their weapons to protect her. Twilight snatched a sword for herself as she and her private army awaited for the cloud to clear.

Jonathan had vanished as all that remained was a small crater with a hole at the center. Twilight braced herself as he erupted from the ground beneath her army, a multitude of weapons in his hands and a warhammer in his mouth, throwing them all at her.

With her army decimated, Twilight caught all the weapons with her magic, gasping as Jonathan lunged for her past his own projectiles. She raised her sword in time for him to bite down on the blade. They fell whilst in a struggle, she spun them both in the air so that Jonathan landed on the hard ground.

She could use this to her advantage, if she pushed the sword further he'd lose his head, he had to have known this.

"Yiel-"

Jonathan bit right through the blade. How could she forget the vampire's strength extended to every facet of their being? She would have face palmed had Jonathan not headbutted her instead.

Seizing her shoulders, he threw her off of him, Twilight yelped as her clothes tore further from the intensity of the fight.

Drained of stamina, she managed to pull herself up to a knee, Jonathan's dark shadow loomed over her.

 _"Enough. I refuse to waste your time any further, flee or die, make your choice."_

"Waste my time...? I'm far from done, JoJo!"

He raised brow before he turned around with a gasp. The weapons she had caught now flew at him. To her surprise, he stood there blocking rather than dodging, and received the entire assault.

Stabbed by blades, beaten by mace and flails, even the warhammer smashed against his skull.

Twilight stood to her feet as Jonathan faltered. He stumbled back covering his head as he looked back at his opponent.

 _"... I see... Let us continue then, since you must insist."_

Turning around, his skull had healed and marched towards Twilight, this time she stared back intently. Neither backed down from the glare they give.

Until Twilight felt a breeze, and Jonathan looked away groaning.

 _"! T-Twilight...!"_

"What? What is it? Have you come to your senses?"

She walked to face him but he continued to turn away.

 _"No you-your blouse. Here."_

He tore his cape from his shoulders and offered it to her. She raised a brow and looked down before she shouted in shock. Her chest laid bare until she snatched the cape from him.

"Why didn't you-?! Wait... Why, did, you do that?"

 _"A woman should be decent at all times... Still I cannot fight you like this."_

There he was again, that gentleman she knew, that man that gave his life for her. She held his arm and drew close.

"Then... Can we please just talk instead?"

 _"We did. It failed. Leave or dress yourself decently. I will not fight you as you are."_

"Then you have no choice but to endure my company!"

 _"Or, **alternatively**."_

Jonathan shoved his clawed finger deep into his ears piercing his ear drums. Deaf now, he stared down a disgusted and offended Twilight.

She shook her head confused what to do. She eyed Jonathan and took notice of his own body. His armor had practically fallen off from the weapon raid, and the blades remained within his body.

She began to pull them out. Jonathan, stepped back but did not stop her. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it with a roll of his eyes as. Twilight pointed to her own ears glaring at him.

She pulled out a knife in his throat with ease, a shortsword from his arm, but found herself stuck pulling away at great sword shoved through his torso.

She struggled to the point that she began to pull with all her might.

 _"... Allow me."_

Jonathan placed a hand over her own as they pulled the large blade out together. It fell to the cold ground with the wound closing instantly. She folded her arms from the holes within the cape.

"I know your hearing has returned."

Jonathan takes another step away from Twilight.

 _"You've dealt with vampires before... Gore does not bother you, yet you are as a princess. Just who are you?"_

She shook her head and took his hand.

"Forget that for now, can't you see I don't want to fight you?! You don't want to fight me! Can't we please jus-"

He snatched his hand out of her grip to point at himself. Snarling as his eyes flared.

 _"It's not what I want, it's what must be, and I must be destroyed!"_

"Why?!"

"Because I am just like him! Just like Dio! ... I am a monster."

He turned away from her in an attempt to calm himself.

 _"Leave me. You have no intention of fulfilling this quest, and I refuse to strike you down, so leave me to suffer alone."_

"I know Dio. He was the vampire who took everything from you. He was your brother who ruined your childhood, right?"

Twilight placed a hand on his shoulder. She could read his pain and loneliness. She was scared, but she had to press on.

Even as she faced a broken expression from this powerful creature. This frightening figure with infinite vitality, surplus of immense strength, shook with fright of his own before her.

 _"Who... Are you?!"_

"I'm your friend. Whether you like that or not. I'm sorry I was so late... Too late to help you. I'm sorry."

She hugged him in silence. Awaiting for him to push her away, and he did, but not before he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

 _"Jonathan Joestar died on that night the Stone Mask was forced on him. His memory lives on through you, so leave this corpse, and be on your way."_

"That's...! Not true. He's here still, right in front of me, that gentle sir with a lion's heart."

 _"Then he is buried under blood of those slain by a monster who wears his flesh. Haven't you seen the bodies the remain? I've slain hundreds of thousands, all by my hands, bloodied with the lives of warriors."_

"... That's true. Warriors. Those who either sought glory or your death... I seek your freedom. They did not know you."

She stepped back with her eyes glowing as she began to levitate.

"I do. Jonathan, one way or another, I will set you free!"

She released a mighty repulse of magical energy that threw him back off his feet. As he tumbled he kicked the ground mid-roll to hop in the air and land on his feet. However, he found himself still and in awe.

Twilight floated in the air with large feathery wings and an incandescent unicorn horn. The beating of the wings blew away the knights by and behind Jonathan into the recesses of the hall. Her body layered in a thin magical sheet, a sword in hand also armored by the mystical boon, she raised it high before she blurred forth at Jonathan.

An explosive impact that causes the walls bend and break at their sides as they met. Jonathan caught the blade with a hand that bled from the sheer force thrown at him.

It was now he who held surprise and perhaps, fear, as he had been forced on the defensive in one move. He shoved the sword back, but his hand had stuck to the blade. He thrust his claws out for her throat, only for her to snatch the offending hand by the wrist, her hold gentle yet Jonathan found himself unable to break free from her.

Twilight, to his surprise, lifted him off the ground as she pulled him close, and lowered her head to stab her horn into his throat. She raised him up high and flew through the ceiling above. Going through stone wall after stone wall, Jonathan felt his bones and body slowly break and tear, the two finally fly out from the castle and into the sky. The moon setting as the dawn began to crawl to the surface.

Twilight's form glows brighter at an alarming rate before she released a powerful beam from her horn. It blew a gaping hole in Jonathan's throat and upper chest. Draining her of her magic and strength, they both fall from the clouds above.

However, as he fell she noticed his eyes began to glow themselves, protrude grossly as that familiar gripped her heart in a fierce hold, the pressurised liquid flew into both her shoulders. A frightened gasp in shock and pain escaped her strained throat.

"Wings... Wings...! Wings, fly...! Please...! Fly!"

Weakly, her wings beat and allowed her to glide for a short time, she found herself too close to the top of the castle and used her wings to brace for the impact. As she closed her wings, she felt great pain as she struck and fell through the castle tower, her wings broken as she fell to the ground. Back at the throne room.

They unfurled to reveal Jonathan just as broken as herself at the foot of the throne, if not more so as his back is arched awkwardly in a broken state, he managed to stand before she could even sit up.

 _"Aagh... Aahh... Auck!"_

The hole in him began to fill slowly as he limped over to her. She retained her alicorn form, she knew she had magic left, but the fight before her transformation left her drained. Soon he could form words as she helplessly crawled away from him.

 _"Y-You...! No one has ever... Ever come so close...! Why did you hold back...!? You could have, should have, severed my head! WHY?!"_

"Because I'm not here to kill you! I am here, to save you, even at the cost of my own life! That's what friends do, we help each other!"

They shouted over one another, and both fall silent. Twilight then looked to the side with widened eyes. The Sun was rising.

"Jo-JoJo...! The Sun! It's-!"

 _"I know. It won't work... I've tried. Many have tried. However, God is cruel, as you will now see."_

He stepped further and into the morning daylight that bathed Twilight. She saw the final surprise. Black bolts of lightning course through Jonathan, though his skin cracked like a statue, his body maintained it's form. Still broken, his healing ceased, his eyes empty.

 _"The Ripple that I used to kill Dio, and the monstrosities like myself, shielded me from the power of the Sun... Somehow, i have found what others have sought for millennia, true immortality... And I wish for nothing more than an end to it."_

Twilight stared in awe. Then fear. The last emotion she felt was sheer pity. It explained the Ripple Warriors she had found throughout the castle. It mattered not to her. She stood to her feet with an injurd limp to him.

"Then... I know what I must do. JoJo. I will set you free with this!"

She raised her arms with all her strength. It felt impossible, they were numb and heavy, it took nearly all of her might just to stand. She forced herself to do it. Just as he did for her, doing the impossible to save her, it was finally her turn. With all her might and will, she embraced the vampire into a hug, the lightning coursing through them both.

Jonathan shuffled and stumbled in place with confusion.

 _"What will this accomplish!? Have you given up?"_

"No. The Ripple, I am well-versed in it, and I know I can take it from you... Just as I can take away the pain. The suffering. All the wrongs you've faced in your life... So long as you let me. Let me do right to you. Let me ease your suffering, lift your pain..."

She looked up at him with a smile. A simple, love-filled smile.

"Let me be your friend."

Silence was his answer for he found himself speechless. Time after time, he had known this mysterious girl with great power for mere hours, yet he felt nothing more now then sheer levity. The bolts turned from a putrid black to a heavenly glow. The darkness surrounding him died away as the Sun lifted into the sky.

Slowly he began to crumble apart in her arms. It was in these final moments that he felt his heart beat, his eyes tear up, and his face smile.

 _"Thank You, Twilight Sparkle. You gave me more than I asked for..._ Thank you, for being a friend."

With that, he crumbled to ash, his clothes fell flat and his remains piled up on the ground. Twilight lowered her head as she did her beast to hold it all in...

She could not.

Twilight threw her head high and let out the pain of countless years gone by. Wailing like a babe, her tears seemed endless, her voice was now cracked and hoarse. In the end though it was over. Through her, his anguish and regrets, the shackles and weights of his burden. Jonathan Joestar was at last, free.

Sniffling, gasping, as she did her best to recover from the loss her hand found something within his ashes. She dug through the pile and lifted up a heinous object. A sinister gemstone. A perversion of her own Element of Harmony. With this in hand, the space was engulfed in light, the same light that brought her here now took her away.


End file.
